


If Tomorrow Never Comes

by Apnsb



Series: The Stories You Should Tell [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 211,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apnsb/pseuds/Apnsb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set eight years after the events of How to Live With a Ghost, Korra and the others set to work adapting to the after-effects of Varrick's spirit-technology. Old threats from Korra's past resurface, though this time the White Lotus and their compound are  not there to protect her. Asami, Kuvira, and the rest of Korra's friends and family won't let her face the threat alone, offering their steadfast support through the growing storm. But this time they all have more to lose than they've ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The pink death beam

Eight years

 

Korra walked into the living room, smiling when she saw Sokka curled up on the couch asleep. Asami was sitting in an armchair nearby with a stack of paperwork in her lap, one hand absentmindedly playing with the pendant of her betrothal necklace. Asami hummed when Korra walked up behind her and propped her chin on Asami’s head.

“You work too much, sunshine.”

“Someone has to,” Asami chuckled, “I’m trying to find the contract from Varrick so that I can take it back—aha!’

She held the papers triumphantly over her head and Korra laughed before snatching them out of her hand and looking them over.

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Korra huffed.

“That’s why I’m sending it back,” Asami teased, pushing herself out of the chair with the other papers in her hand, “I need to tell Bataar I found--.”

She was interrupted by Bataar shouldering through the door, his arms full of a massive stack of papers. He nearly tripped over his own feet as he stumbled through the door, and when he saw Asami he sighed.

“I can’t find it.”

“It’s ok,” Asami laughed before motioning to the papers Korra was still holding, “I just found it a minute ago. I was coming to tell you.”

“Oh thank goodness,” Bataar sighed in relief, “I was so worried we wouldn’t—when are you going to take it to him?”

“I’ll go now,” Korra offered with a shrug, “Where’s Kuvira? I’ll make her go with me.”

“She should be outside. That’s where she was when I started this, at least.”

“Then I’ll just have to find her,” Korra grinned, “Is Varrick at his factory?”

“He should be,” Asami nodded before stepping over to kiss Korra’s cheek, “Who knows what he’s working on though. Look around and if you can’t find him give me a call, I’ll figure out where he is for you.”

“You got it, sunshine.”

Korra smirked and tucked the papers under her arm, jogging outside to look for Kuvira. She found Kuvira in the yard with Shady Shin and Latika, with Shady Shin and Kuvira arguing over a Pai Sho board. Shady Shin was sitting cross-legged in the grass, while Latika climbed onto his shoulders.

“Latika,” Korra laughed, crossing her arms, “Do you know what Uncle Shin is?”

“A butthole,” Latika giggled, propping her chin on top of Shady Shin’s head, “Right?”

“Yep,” Korra nodded with a grin, watching as Shady Shin rolled his eyes.

“I want to know what possessed you to teach my daughter to say that,” Kuvira huffed.

“Uncle Shin’s gonna teach me to be a waterbender,” Latika chimed in excitedly before Korra could whip out a sarcastic reply.

“Is he?” Korra beamed, ruffling Latika’s hair, “I thought you wanted to be an earthbender like your mama.”

“Nope.” Latika shook her head with a lopsided grin, “Mommy and Gran said they were gonna teach me, but I wanna be a waterbender.”

Korra cast a glance at Kuvira, noticing Kuvira’s smile was fading. Latika still hadn’t shown any bending ability, no matter how much she herself may have wanted to. There was nothing for them to teach her and Korra was sure it bothered Kuvira, though she’d be hard pressed to admit it. She sighed and looked down at the papers in her hand, remembering why she’d gone outside in the first place.

“Kuvira, Asami needs me to take this to Varrick. Do you want to come?”

“Sure,” Kuvira shrugged before standing, “I’ll drive. Latika? Are you going to be okay here with Shin?”

“Yep.” Latika grinned, still seated on Shady Shin’s shoulders. “I’ll beat him at Pai Sho

Kuvira smiled, bending down to kiss the top of Latika’s head before she nodded.

“Alright, we’ll be back soon.”

Korra raised her eyebrow as she followed Kuvira to the car, laughing when Kuvira opened the driver’s side door and huffed at her.

“You _really_ need to learn how to drive, Korra.”

“Nah,” Korra grinned, sliding into the passenger seat, “Everyone else can. I still have my motorcycle, and my glider. I can get around fine.”

“Whatever,” Kuvira rolled her eyes as she started the engine, “If that’s what makes you happy. I know you only brought me so I could drive.”

“I did not!” Korra objected, shooting her a feigned glare, “You better watch it, I’ll teach Latika to call you a shithead next.”

“Please don’t,” Kuvira sighed, her words coming out as half a chuckle, “It’s bad enough you have her calling Shin a butthole. Fairly regularly, I might add.”

“You love it.”

“No, not really.”

When Kuvira went silent, Korra looked out the window and let her mind wander. It didn’t go far, and eventually her thoughts settled on Latika. _Sokka can’t bend either. At least, not yet. How does Kuvira feel about it?_

“Does it bother you?” Korra sighed, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Kuvira.

“What?”

“That Latika isn’t a bender…that we know of.”

Kuvira took a deep breath before letting it out as a long sigh.

“Yes…and no. I wanted her to be an earthbender. I wanted to teach her _how_ to bend. So did Su. Hell, so did the twins. They wanted to teach her to play power disc. But she can’t bend. And I’ve accepted that. The nonbending doesn’t _bother_ me. I just got my hopes up and got let down. She’s happy, for now. She _wants_ to bend. And I’m so afraid that she’s going to realize she can’t and think that she’s disappointed me. But it wasn’t her. It was myself. I don’t mind that she can’t and I want her to know that. What about Sokka?”

Korra would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it. She knew Sokka still had a couple of years before she would _really_ know if he could bend, but the thought crossed her mind more than she’d like to admit. She knew she would love him regardless, but like Kuvira, part of her had the desire to train him in whatever element he controlled.

“I guess we’ll deal with it when we get there,” Korra shrugged one shoulder, “I’ve talked to Bumi a lot. He’s the only one who knows what it’s like growing up as the avatar’s nonbending kid. He’s helped a lot. But Sokka still has time to surprise us. I try not to push it.”

“I hope he does,” Kuvira sighed, “I really do.”

“Well,” Korra smiled and shook her head, “Whether he can bend or not, it’ll be alright. Bataar and Asami have made it this long, haven’t they?”

“To be fair,” Kuvira laughed and Korra was glad to hear it, “We _can_ bend and we nearly die _far_ more often than they do.”

“True,” Korra snickered, “They’ll be alright. If it doesn’t bother them, it doesn’t bother me.”

“Yep,” Kuvira nodded, pulling the car into park outside Varrick’s factory, “So where’s he supposed to be?

“Asami didn’t say. I figure we can start on the factory floor and work around.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kuvira shrugged before she shut the door and locked the car.

Korra remembered where the factory floor was from memory, having been there a few times with Asami to see whatever new prototype Varrick had been trying to sell.

“Varrick?” Korra called out, poking her head in the door, “Zhu Li?”

A low humming noise was the only noise that reached her ears, and she frowned as she stepped through the door and motioned for Kuvira to follow her.

“Guys? Anybody?”

The lights were still on in the factory, so Korra shrugged, knowing they would likely return soon. She leaned against one of the work tables and looked around, taking note of all the piles of junk Varrick had strewn about.

“You sure he gets any work done here?” Kuvira chuckled, casting one long gaze around the room, “Looks like a lot of shit, to me. I’m sure Bataar and Asami could tell us the name for every single—what’s that?”

Kuvira was pointing at a large mass in the corner, and Korra looked at it for a moment and shrugged to show she had no idea. It was covered in several tarps, with thick wires spreading out from under the covering and around the room. It looked like a power source, and Kuvira unfolded her arms with a frown and began climbing through the clutter to make her way over there. Korra followed, and as she drew closer she realized the humming noise was coming from whatever the thing was.

“Think he’ll notice if we uncover it for a minute?”

“It’s Varrick, so no.”

“Well then,” Kuvira grinned, looking over her shoulder at Korra for a moment before reaching for the corner of the tarp, “Let’s see what he’s hiding under here.”

She pulled the tarp down in one swift motion, taking a step back when she saw what was underneath. Korra took a step back as well, recognizing the mass in front of her. _Spirit vines_. Dozens of them, compacted into a misshapen lump that was glowing a faint pink and humming. _Oh no_.

“I thought--.” Kuvira stammered, taking another step backwards, “I thought he stopped working with these.”

“I did too.”

The humming noise increased in volume as the rays of light it was putting off became brighter Korra reached out a moment later, grabbing Kuvira by the shoulder and dragging her a few feet away from the spirit vines. She remembered very vividly what had happened in Zaofu when Varrick’s last project with them had blown up in the dining hall. _This looks like it’s enough to level the next four blocks of the city. Spirits._

“Want to touch it?” Korra was joking, trying to lift the mood, but she was fighting the urge to just sprint out of the factory and leave the thing.

“Fuck no,” Kuvira muttered under her breath, “I want to get out of this godforsaken city and away from… _that_.”

“Me too.”

The next thing Korra knew, Kuvira had shouldered into her, her hand balling up in part of Korra’s shirt before she began whole-heartedly dragging Korra across the factory floor. Korra followed willingly as soon as she realized they were moving, eager to get out of the building. She knew that if it came down to it, she could _try_ to redirect the energy of the spirit vines if it exploded, but that wasn’t something she was keen on attempting.

Before they could reach the door the entire building shook, and Korra looked over her shoulder in horror to see that some of the wiring had caught fire. It took only a moment to begin smoking and spread toward the mass of vines. Within seconds, a beam of light erupt from the top of the vines, ripping a hole in the ceiling. _The whole thing is going to blow if I don’t do something_. She left Kuvira at the door, wading back over to the vines and taking a deep breath. She realized that putting the fire out wouldn’t solve the issue, as much as she wanted it to. _The vines have already been agitated. It’s too late._

“Korra!” She heard Kuvira shout her name, and she ducked as a second beam shot just over her head, tearing a hole in the wall behind them, “Korra what the fuck are you doing?!”

“I’m going to try to calm it down!” Korra shouted back, able to hear Kuvira moving closer to her, “I don’t want this thing to blow!”

She felt Kuvira’s hand on her shoulder, and Korra closed her eyes as a wave of dread washed over her. _I’m not going to be able to stop it._

“Kuvira, go! Get out of here!”

“No fucking chance,” Kuvira’s voice was near her ear, and Korra grit her teeth, “I’m not leaving you!”

“It’ll kill us both if I can’t stop--.”

“Then I guess we’re both going to fucking die.”

“Kuvira!”

She started to tell Kuvira to leave again, but she didn’t have time. A third ray shout of the vines and obliterated most of the far wall, and Korra took a deep breath, moving so that her body was fully in front of Kuvira. She held out her hands, feeling the energy of the vines pulsing in front of her. _Don’t contain it. Redirect it._

She closed her eyes for a moment, forcing herself into the avatar state when they reopened. More energy poured from the volatile vines, eventually erupting into an explosion in front of them. Korra felt herself pull the energy away from the vines, arcing it over herself and Kuvira. _I can’t let it take down the entire street. It needs to go somewhere._

Korra pulled the current away from the vines and forced it upward in a massive beam of spirit energy. She hoped Kuvira was safe behind her, and she used the avatar state to help her navigate the flow of the energy so that it had somewhere to go. _Up and out._ She couldn’t see anything except the pink glow that was surrounding her, and she could hear the factory being torn apart around them. _It’s not enough_. She dug her feet into the floor, setting her weight and forcing all her energy into controlling the excess from the vines. _Please work. Please._

* * *

 

“I killed her...”

Kuvira opened her eyes when she heard Korra’s voice. She was lying flat on her back, and the only thing that met her gaze was the multi-colored sky above her. _Where are we? Am I dead?_

“Korra?”

“Oh spirits you’re alive.” Korra let out a shaky breath, and Kuvira blinked rapidly trying to find her.

She felt hands on her shoulders and she groaned as Korra pushed her into a seated position. Lifting one hand, she rubbed the side of her head as her vision spun, and she took in her surroundings.

“Where _are_ we?”

“Spirit World.” Korra sat down beside her with a huff.

“Oh fuck. Are you telling me we’re going to have to go on some fucking spiritual adventure to find ourselves and get out--.”

“Kuvira there’s a portal right there,” Korra said calmly, her voice having lost the fear it contained only moments before.

“A portal? Where did the fucking portal come from?!”

“I…uh…made it.”

“You made a spirit portal?” Kuvira turned so she was facing Korra, and she blinked at her, “How the fuck--.”

“I guess all the energy from that shit Varrick had did it,” Korra shrugged, “I just went into the avatar state and was able to redirect it.”

“So we just have to walk out?”

“Well,” Korra rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the ground, “We _should_ be able to. I haven’t tried. I didn’t want to leave you here. There was definitely a lot of damage done to the factory, so I don’t know if we’ll be able to get out or not. We can try. It may have just leveled everything.”

“You mean it disintegrated all of Varrick’s shit?”

“Probably.”

Kuvira sighed and covered her face with her hands before falling backwards and landing on her back again.

“ _Great_.”

“Do you want to try to get out now?”

“Just…just give me a minute,” Kuvira grunted, waving Korra off with one hand, “I just have to…absorb all this. You created a fucking spirit portal. You didn’t just open it. You _made_ it.”

“Yep.”

“How are you so _calm_ about this?”

“I expected to die, that might explain that for you. I’m experiencing…giddy surprise? Relief? I don’t know.”

“Oh my god. We got taken to the Spirit World.”

“We did.”

“Stop talking.”

“Just keeping you grounded.”

“I hate you.”

“You don’t.”

Kuvira opened her eyes again and turned her head so that she was looking up at Korra’s face. She had always known how powerful Korra was deep down. _But this? She literally tore a hole into the Spirit World. No one else has ever done that before._ Kuvira was in awe of her sheer power, and was having a hard time processing what exactly had happened.

“How long have we been in here?”

“No idea.” Korra shrugged, “That’s why we should probably go. Half the city is probably outside trying to figure out what hap--.”

“YOU CREATED A FUCKING SPIRIT PORTAL.”

“—pened.”

“Ok.” Kuvira sighed, forcing herself to take a deep breath and managing to push herself to her feet. _Being here isn’t helping me. I want real earth. I want real air._  “I’ll deal with this when I’m in the real world.”

“Kuvira this _is_ real--.”

“Nope. I want _my_ real. Any time you come to the Spirit World bad shit happens. Hell, last time you came here, you made a deal with a spirit and came back pregnant! I’m not fucking with this! I knew I should have never came back to this godforsaken city.”

She reached down and pulled Korra to her feet, huffing when Korra embraced her.

“I’m so glad you’re alive, Kuvira.” Korra murmured, squeezing her tightly.

“I’ll be glad too when we’re fucking out of here.”

* * *

 

“What the fuck happened?” Lin asked Saikhan as the pair of them looked up at the portal in front of them.

“No idea,” Saikhan murmured, his eyes wide as he watched the portal, “Wasn’t this where Varrick’s factory was?”

“Yeah,” Lin nodded once, crossing her arms, “Where’s Varrick?”

There was a huge crater around the portal, the ground covered with spirit vines that were pouring out of it. Varrick’s factory was gone, leaving this in its wake. _If Varrick and Zhu Li were here, they’re dead. Poor bastards._

“Well we’ve been here for…ten minutes now…” Saikhan grunted, looking at his watch, “The only thing that’s come from that thing are the spirits pouring out. So what do we do?”

“Aunt Lin!” She jerked her head around at hearing Bataar’s voice, only to see him and Asami jogging towards her, “What happened?”

“The factory,” Asami’s voice was deathly quiet when she stopped, and Lin watched all the color drain from her face, “What happened to the factory?”

“That is…a good question,” Lin sighed, “We don’t know. The factory was here. People started calling in and reporting some kind of…pink death beam…and now this spirit portal is here and the factory is gone.”

Lin watched as Asami’s mouth fell open, and Bataar swallowed hard as Asami stumbled forward onto the vines, looking up at the portal.

“What?” Lin asked, raising her eyebrow at Bataar.

“Korra and Kuvira were here.” Bataar replied quietly as if he couldn’t believe it, “They were dropping something off for Varrick.”

_Oh shit._

“I’m sure they’re…here somewhere.” Lin motioned half-heartedly at the crater before them. “It _is_ Korra and Kuvira after all--.”

_Which means they shouldn’t have been left alone. And also that they’re probably dead. Though if they are, this wasn’t what killed them. They probably made it. They do have a knack for miraculous survival whenever they’re together._

Judging from the look on Asami’s face, she didn’t think the same things Lin did. She was standing a few yards away from Lin with her shoulders sagging, her mouth hanging open as she kept her eyes on the portal. Lin expected her to sob, but the only thing that gave away anything she was feeling was how pale she was, excluding the shakiness in her hands. _This is bad._

“What happened to my factory?” Varrick’s voice came from behind her as half a whine, and Lin lifted one hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. _Great._

* * *

 

“What do you want me to do about it?” Korra threw her arms up into the air as they crossed through the portal, “I can’t just make it go _away,_ Kuvira. It’s here now, we’re stuck with it.”

“Oh my god,” Kuvira groaned, rubbing her temples, “I’m just so glad we’re going back to the real world.”

The second she passed through the portal, Kuvira dropped to her knees, kissing the ground in front of her. Or what would have been the ground, except it was now covered in spirit vines. _Great. More of this bullshit._ She heard shouting, but she was too busy being thankful that she was out of the Spirit World. Though, she was surprised when she heard Bataar’s voice next to her ear, and she leaned against him when he embraced her.

“We went into the Spirit World,” She told him quietly, still thankful to be on what she considered to be _real_ ground.

Bataar lifted her to her feet, and she chuckled until she realized he was crying.

“Bataar?” She looked at him with a worried frown, “Bataar what’s wrong?”

“We thought you _died_ ,” He muttered into her shoulder as he held onto her.

She found Asami a few feet away, latched onto Korra as if her life depended on it. That was when Kuvira realized the factory was completely gone. All that was left was a vine filled crater in the heart of the city. _Oh._ _Holy shit._

“See?” Lin huffed, though her voice betrayed how worried she’d been, “I told you they’d be fine.”

“But what about my factory?” Varrick whined.

“Fuck your factory,” Kuvira heard Asami grumble.

Korra started laughing, and all Kuvira could do was shake her head. _I hate this fucking city. But I love the people in it, for some reason._

“I’m more worried about the damage to the rest of the city, honestly,” Saikhan piped up, “Varrick, you have enough money to build a dozen new factories.”

“But I had so much work in this one!”

“Including a fucking ball of spirit vines,” Korra growled.

“That exploded on us,” Kuvira added.

“Huh.” Lin’s eyebrows went up and she crossed her arms as she looked back to the portal, “So _that’s_ where this came from?”

“Yep.” Kuvira and Korra said together.

“Raiko is going to be pissed…” Lin muttered, crossing her arms.

“How?” Asami asked, releasing Korra long enough to look at her.

“Korra bent it,” Kuvira explained, “The energy started coming out, and when it exploded she redirected it around us and the next thing we know--.”

“We’re in the Spirit World,” Korra finished.

“I’m never sending the two of you to do _anything_ together ever again,” Asami replied breathlessly as she shook her head and came over to hug Kuvira, “It never ends well. Ever.”

“I think this went pretty well,” Korra objected, “I mean…we have a new spirit portal, which means visiting my parents just got a _lot_ easier. Plus nobody died. That we know of.”

“I’ll look into that,” Lin rolled her eyes, “Let’s hope no one did.”

“The worst thing that came out of this was that Varrick lost a factory,” Korra chuckled, “Considering the mess he had in there, it’s not much of a loss on anyone’s part but his.”

“Let’s hope that’s the only thing that comes out of this,” Kuvira huffed, shooting Korra a glare, “If there’s anything else, I’m letting you take the blame for it.”

“That seems fair,” Korra shrugged before she laughed, “I took the blame for the spirit vines last time with Harmonic Convergence, and the city _is_ already full of spirit vines so there shouldn’t be any more…how could this be any worse?”

“Let’s hope you’re right, kid.” Lin sighed. “I’m sure Raiko will be calling you very soon.”


	2. Unexpected Consequences

“You can’t be busy,” Kuvira heard Bataar laugh from behind her as she watched Latika jump onto the bed, “You’re five!”

“I am, daddy,” Latika replied matter-of-factly, “Very busy.”

“Well busy or not,” Kuvira grinned, “You need to go to bed. It’s nearly midnight and you shouldn’t have stayed up this late as it is.”

“But I’m not tired,” Latika pouted.

They’d stayed in Republic City three extra days after Korra had inadvertently opened the new spirit portal, but Kuvira was glad they would be going home to Zaofu in the morning. When she saw Latika cover her mouth to yawn, Kuvira cast a glance at Bataar and grinned.

“I think someone is more tired than they let on,” Bataar chuckled, “Though if you don’t go to bed, I’ll have to tickle you until you do.”

Kuvira laughed when she saw Latika’s eyes go wide, and she stood at the foot of the bed and crossed her arms as Bataar pounced onto the bed. Latika squealed and broke into a fit of giggles, trying to wiggle off the bed and out of Bataar’s reach. She began flailing her arms and legs and Kuvira chuckled and shook her head as Latika squirmed around.

“Daddy!” Latika shrieked between her laughter, “Stop it!”

Bataar was laughing with her, and Kuvira raised one eyebrow when she felt a breeze go through the room. She frowned and glanced over to the window, only to see that it was shut. _Where did that come from?_ She didn’t wonder long, as Latika kicked out her leg within seconds and forced out a gust of wind strong enough to send Kuvira into the wall.

The breath was knocked from her when she collided into the wall, and Kuvira slid down into the floor with a grunt. She felt her jaw drop, and she pushed her hair out of her face and looked up to see Bataar frozen in place. He was staring at her with wide eyes, and his eyes darted once to Latika before his mouth fell open. _She just bent air._ _Holy shit._

“Mommy?” Latika sat up on the bed, looking at Kuvira in worry, “Are you ok?”

Kuvira blinked at her a few times before looking at Bataar again, both of them unsure of what to do. Latika looked absolutely petrified, and Kuvira saw her bottom lip quiver. _You’re scaring her. Say something._

“I’m fine,” Kuvira coughed, pushing herself to her feet, “I’m okay. I just…fell.”

She stepped over to the bed, taking as deep a breath as she could manage when Latika walked to the end of the mattress and wrapped her arms around her.

“I’m sorry, mommy.”

Kuvira was trying not to freak out, and she stroked Latika’s hair absentmindedly as Bataar stared at both of them.

“It’s ok,” Kuvira replied after taking a deep breath, though she was trying to process what had just happened herself, “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“We should…” Bataar managed to find his voice, if only for a moment, “We should find Korra.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Latika asked, looking between them.

_Don’t scare her any more. This is fine. It’s ok. My non-bending daughter just started airbending. Strongly enough to send me into the wall. Holy shit. She couldn’t bend yesterday. Or any day before that. How did this happen?_

“Mommy?” Latika’s voice drew her from her thoughts, and she looked at her and took a deep breath, noticing how worried her daughter still seemed.

“Kuvira?” Bataar’s tone was worried too, and Kuvira only nodded before lifting Latika off the bed.

“Latika,” Kuvira said slowly, “Did you feel yourself do that?”

“You mean when I kicked my leg out?”

“Yes.”

Latika nodded, and Kuvira looked at Bataar, knowing she had to look as surprised as he did.

“I’m going to need you to do it again. We’re going to go show Aunt Korra.’

* * *

 

“Korra!”

She jerked awake when she heard Bataar shouting her name again, only to see that Asami was already out of bed and heading toward the door to open it. _What’s going on_? Bataar’s voice was full of concern, so Korra knew immediately something was wrong. She looked over to see Sokka still asleep in the bed beside her, one of his small arms thrown across Asami’s pillow. She smiled and stretched as she sat up, blinking rapidly when Asami cut the light on.

Bataar and Kuvira came into the room as soon as Asami opened the door, and Korra raised her eyebrow when she saw Kuvira was holding Latika at arm’s length in front of her. Kuvira’s long hair was out of its braid and strewn about wildly, and she and Bataar both looked startled.

“Kuvira?” Asami seemed to notice at the same time Korra did, “What’s going on?”

Kuvira’s eyes went to Latika before she took a deep breath.

“Latika, will you show Aunt Korra and Asami what you just did?”

Korra raised her eyebrow when Latika nodded, and she heard Asami gasp when Latika kicked out her leg and bent a gust of air in Korra’s direction. _Holy shit_. She recovered quickly, seeing the look of apprehension in Latika’s eyes.

“Latika!” Korra grinned, reaching out and taking her from Kuvira, “You’re an airbender!”

Latika’s face lit up as her eyes grew wide, and she looked over her shoulder at Bataar and Kuvira.

“Really? Like Opal?”

“Exactly like Opal,” Korra beamed before setting Latika down.

“Can we go tell her?” Latika asked, bouncing excitedly.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled, looking at the clock on the nightstand.

“It’s a little…late.” Korra admitted. _Though I don’t think Opal will mind._ “Why don’t you wait until morning? You can tell her before breakfast. Tenzin will be excited to find out too, I bet.”

Latika seemed to consider what Korra said, narrowing her gold-green eyes at her. Her eyes reminded Korra of Su, the shade not quite yellow enough to match Opal’s. But Latika was Kuvira’s daughter through and through as she frowned up at Korra.

Still, when Latika arched one thick eyebrow, Korra smiled. She loved Latika like she was her own daughter, and she knew she’d been so hopeful about being a bender. _Now she is. Of course she’s excited._

“Okay.” Latika finally said slowly before jabbing one finger into Korra’s stomach, “But you can’t tell her before me, _Korra_.”

_Quite the little dictator._

“I won’t,” Korra replied solemnly, holding one hand up and nodding, “I swear.”

Latika accepted her response, giggling as she threw her arms around Korra a moment later.

“Opal is going to be _thrilled_ ,” Asami chuckled, “I want to be there when you tell her.”

“We’ll deal with that in the morning,” Bataar’s voice still sounded shocked, but he was smiling when he scooped Latika up and kissed her forehead, “Let’s get you to bed, boss. You coming, Kuvira?”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Kuvira nodded, “I need to talk to Korra for a second.”

Bataar smiled, seeming calmer than Kuvira did, and he told both Korra and Asami goodnight after thanking them as he carried Latika out of the room. Kuvira waited until he’d shut the door behind him to let out the breath she’d been holding, and she turned around, gripping Korra by the arms as the anxiety shone in her eyes.

“What do I _do?_ ” Kuvira pleaded.

Korra looked at Asami who only shrugged, so she sighed before reaching up and taking Kuvira’s face in her hands.

“Listen to me. Breathe. You’ve got this. It’s ok. This isn’t a _bad_ thing. You wanted her to be a bender, after all--.”

“I’m an _earthbender_ , Korra.” Kuvira protested, “I can handle _earth_. This—airbending—Shin knows more about it than I do--.”

“Calm down,” Korra kept her voice low, and she waited until Kuvira took another deep breath before continuing, “It will be ok. Tenzin can teach her, Kuvira. There are others who can teach her. I know it’s different than doing it yourself, but she’ll be ok. All you can do is calm down, and be supportive. You know how excited she is about this.”

Kuvira nodded, glancing to the side before she frowned.

“Fuck me,” Kuvira muttered, “I need to talk to Su. Right now. I don’t know what to do. Su has handled this before--.”

“Kuvira,” Korra drew her attention, her hands still cupping Kuvira’s face, “Su can wait until morning, just like Opal. You need to just…take some deep breaths.”

Kuvira nodded and blindly sat down on the edge of the bed before bending over and putting her face in her hands. When she spoke again, her words were heavily muffled.

“Oh my god.”

“Kuvira,” Asami stepped closer, her voice soothing, “You need to make sure Latika doesn’t think she’s upset you. This is probably…exciting…for her as it is, but thinking that she’s done something to bother you--.”

“She bent me into the wall,” Kuvira mumbled, “That’s how we found out. Bataar was tickling her—and she sent me into the wall. It didn’t hurt…it’s just…she can _airbend_.”

“And you’re not mad at her or upset about that, are you?” Korra asked, crossing her arms, “Because you need to tell her that you’re not. I’m sure she’ll think about it.”

Kuvira shook her head mutely and fell into silence, her chest rising with each deep, slow breath she took. Korra looked at Asami and shrugged, smiling when she looked back over and saw Sokka still asleep on the bed.

“I’m surprised he’s slept through all of this,” Korra chuckled, glancing at Kuvira again, “I woke up as Asami was getting up to answer the door. But he’s still out cold.”

“He’s _your_ son,” Asami murmured, “I don’t know what you expected. I’m sure the roof could cave in right now and he would sleep straight through it.”

“Maybe he has something wrong with his hearing,” Korra frowned as Kuvira ran her fingers through her hair, “We should probably get it checked.”

“Korra, the only thing wrong with his hearing is that it’s selective, just like yours.”

Asami wasn’t wrong, and Korra smiled to herself and nodded. Sokka definitely favored her, for better or worse. Though Korra was always thrilled to see glimpses of Asami’s traits that seemed to crop up more frequently as he grew older.

“ _How_ is she an airbender?” Kuvira’s voice drew Korra from her thoughts, “That’s what I don’t understand—I mean I get that she’s Opal’s niece, but she has a family full of earthbenders. She’s _my_ daughter, shouldn’t she be bending _earth_?”

Realization hit Korra like a ton of bricks, and her eyebrows shot up as she stared at Kuvira.

“The spirit portal.”

“What about it?” Kuvira asked, lifting her head up, “What does that have to do with any of this?”

“During Harmonic Convergence,” Korra explained, sitting down next to her, “When I opened the spirit portals, that’s when new airbenders began popping up around the world. That’s when Opal got her bending. Remember when she found out? That was from the portals. This new portal _has_ to be the reason. Which means--.”

“There’ll be more airbenders.” Kuvira finished.

“Exactly.”

“Holy shit...What did we do?”

* * *

 

Kuvira raised her eyebrows as Latika ran ahead of her across the courtyard, colliding into Opal who had come down from the meditation pavilion.

“Opal! Opal!” Latika blurted out eagerly,” Guess what! Guess what I can do!”

“What?” Opal asked, raising her eyebrow as she looked down at Latika.

“I can airbend!”

Opal glanced from Latika to Kuvira, and when their eyes met, Kuvira nodded. Opal didn’t have time to ask Latika to show her because Latika had already spun around, generating enough wind to lift herself a few inches off the ground before she tumbled over. She giggled and pushed her hair out of her face, looking up at Opal.

“See?”

Kuvira saw several emotions cross Opal’s face at once. The first was her surprise, and her mouth had begun to drop open before the excitement reached her eyes. Within a moment, where her mouth had been open, she was now grinning from ear to ear. She put her hands together tightly and began bouncing, as tears began to pour from her eyes.

“You’re an airbender!” Opal shouted, “TENZIN! TENZIN COME HERE!”

Opal started laughing through her tears and she stepped forward and scooped Latika up off the ground. Kuvira smiled and crossed her arms, watching as Opal all but danced around in a circle with Latika in her arms. Tenzin came jogging into sight, clearly worried, and when Opal saw him she skipped over to him and beamed proudly as she held Latika.

“Latika can airbend.”

“Yeah!” Latika grinned up at him, “Do I get to train with Opal?”

Kuvira raised her eyebrows, but was thankful Tenzin seemed to be amused. He gave Latika a warm smile and lifted one hand to scratch his chin as he thought.

“Well…I suppose Jinora and Ikki can teach you some things today, if that’s what you want. They’ll be glad to have someone so eager to learn, that’s for sure. Would you like if Opal went with you?”

Latika nodded, and Kuvira was happy to see how excited they both were. Tenzin told Opal where Jinora and Ikki were a few moments later, and Opal wasted little time lifting Latika on her shoulders and taking off in that direction. Tenzin watched them as they left, crossing his arms though he was smiling. Once they were out of sight, the smile faded, and he turned around to look at Kuvira.

“So she’s an airbender,” He chuckled, stepping over and putting his hand on her shoulder, “How are you handling that?”

“I…well she airbent me into the wall last night. That’s how we found out.” Kuvira explained before sighing, “I picked her up and ran straight to Korra. So how do you _think_ I’m handling it? I’ve called Su three times since I got up this morning.”

“You know we’ll welcome her with open arms, Kuvira.”

“I know,” Kuvira nodded, “You’ve been more than accommodating for my entire family for a long time.” She stopped and sighed, shaking her head. “I just didn’t plan on _staying_. But I know that with as young as she is, it’s good to train her. That way she can at least competently control her abilities.”

“I hope we accomplish much more than that,” Tenzin smiled, “If she’s as good at bending as you and the Beifongs are, then I have no doubt.”

“Tenzin, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Kuvira.”

“Can Opal train her?” The thought had crossed Kuvira’s mind several times during her sleepless night. It seemed simple enough. Opal could go back to Zaofu with them and train Latika, as well as any other airbenders in the area. Kuvira was sure there would be more.

Tenzin sighed, a frown pulling down the corners of his mouth as he lowered his hand from Kuvira’s shoulder.

“Opal…can’t.” Tenzin replied slowly. _Why not? She’s just as good an airbender as Ikki, and Ikki is a master._ “Every member of the Air Nation has taken an oath of nonaggression, Kuvira. It’s to show that we’re unwilling to resort to violence, and will only do so defensively, when there are no other options left. We subdue, but we do not harm. Opal…” He shook his head, looking off in the direction Opal had gone with Latika. “Well I’m sure you remember our past issues with the Equalists. In the midst of all of that, Opal decided to revoke the vow in her efforts to keep her friends and family safe. She hasn’t reaffirmed the vow in the years since. While I understand her decision not to do so, I cannot anoint her as a master airbender. She is aware of my decision, of course. She respects my choice as I do hers. That is why she cannot train Latika. Basics, yes. Anything more advanced, unfortunately, needs to be taught by a master.”

Kuvira nodded and sighed. _I knew that would be too easy. I can’t blame Opal for that though, I would do the same._

“Though,” Tenzin winked at her, “Korra is…technically…a master in her own right. I wouldn’t object to Korra teaching Latika. Have fun getting Korra to move to Zaofu though, Kuvira.”

“Ugh,” Kuvira groaned, “That’s not going to happen.”

“I’m inclined to agree there,” Tenzin laughed. “Though I’m afraid Su might not like Korra staying long-term in Zaofu either, considering the chaos the two of you bring around.”

“We do not--.” Kuvira began to object.

“Kuvira,” Tenzin interrupted, still laughing, “Did you or did you not open a spirit portal when Asami sent the two of you to make a simple delivery?”

“Okay, that’s fair,” Kuvira huffed, “I guess we did.”

“There was also the time you dressed yourself in Korra’s clothes and paraded around the city making people think you were her.” Tenzin added. “Which ended with…three street fires, five injuries…”’

“Ok.” Kuvira growled, “I got it.”

“Then there was the time you both were riding around the city on Future Industries motorcycles and the health department was called--.”

“ _Enough_.”

“I’m starting to understand why it’s good to keep the two of you separated.” Tenzin admitted, though he paused as he looked at Kuvira a moment later. “Latika…When did she begin to exhibit bending? Last night, I think you said.”

“Yeah.” Kuvira replied. “She couldn’t bend before that. Ever. We tried everything. Every element, actually. The spirit portal--.”

“Oh dear.” Tenzin’s voice was suddenly quiet. “That means there will be more airbenders, if that was the cause. I should probably prepare Jinora and Bumi to deal with the large amount of phone calls we will undoubtedly receive.”

“Okay. I need to call Lin anyway. Su is on her way, and she’ll need somewhere to stay--.”

“You called Su down here?” Tenzin raised his eyebrow and looked amused. “Latika will be fine, Kuvira.”

She nodded before he turned to leave, and she shook her head before pulling her phone out to call Lin. _Latika isn’t the one I’m worried about_.

* * *

 

“You know,” Su called out as she stepped into the dining hall where Korra was sitting with Kuvira and Shady Shin, “If your spirit portals made more metalbenders than airbenders, I would be much more inclined to _like_ them. It’s pretty, though.”

She smiled as she came toward the table, and Korra could see Aiwei step into the room behind her. She hadn’t expected Aiwei to join Su when Kuvira mentioned that Su was coming to the city, and judging from the way Kuvira’s brow creased, she hadn’t expected it either. Shady Shin didn’t stay longer than a few seconds, pushing himself up from the table and muttering something about needing to go find Kya. Korra shrugged him off, and when Aiwei saw her he nodded politely in her direction.

“Considering two of the airbenders Korra’s portals have brought about are related to you,” Kuvira teased, finding her voice and relaxing, “You sure do complain about them a lot.”

“I’m being honest when I say I prefer metalbenders.” Su shrugged. “Though I’m more than pleased that Opal and Latika are airbenders. Zaofu can always use more people, benders or not, however they choose to use their talents. Speaking of, there have been five different calls to Bataar since we left this morning of people claiming to be airbenders. So this portal business has reached farther than Republic City.”

 _Does this mean this is going to be like it was after Harmonic Convergence?_ Korra frowned and crossed her arms before she leaned back in her seat to look up at Su. _Five in Zaofu is more than last time, but still._ She made up her mind to ask Tenzin before she went to bed if any other new airbenders had called him, knowing that he’d likely sat by the phone all day to wait. _This means we get to make another trip to bring them all here to train._

“Where’s Latika?” Su asked as she sat down at the table and motioned for Aiwei to follow suit. “I want to see her.”

“She’s still running around with Opal.” Kuvira laughed. “They should come in soon, Opal is probably hungry. I don’t think Latika’s given her a break all day.”

“Sounds familiar.” Su grinned. “She’s excited. You both know how long she’s wanted to be a bender. Especially considering how much she looks up to you, Korra, and Opal. I’m sure Opal was thrilled to find out.”

“You should have seen her face.” Kuvira replied as she shook her head. “Her face lit up--.” Kuvira stopped to mimic the expression Opal had made as she laughed. “—then she started laughing and picked Latika up and--I don’t think I’ve ever seen Opal that happy, actually. Not recently, anyway.”

“Well then this gives her and Latika another reason to spend time together.”

Su was smiling, and Korra was glad that Latika was an airbender for the same reasons. Opal had been alienated in Republic City as the only airbending Beifong. Now with Latika, the pair wouldn’t be alone. It would be a good thing, Korra thought.

“What happens if there are more airbenders around?” Aiwei asked, arching one eyebrow as he set his gaze on Korra.

“We’ll probably go around the Earth Kingdom first, like we did last time.” Korra shrugged. “Collecting all the airbenders that want to join us and going to the Air Temples before coming back here. It’ll probably take a few weeks, depending on how many new airbenders there actually are.”

“Wait.” Kuvira’s eyes lit up and she reached over and grabbed Korra’s arm to get her attention. “Does that mean Latika gets to go with them?”

Kuvira was _really_ asking if that meant she got to go along to get out of Republic City. Korra knew that much. But she nodded, glad that knowing she wouldn’t be stuck in the city is what caused Kuvira to grin. Korra grinned in return, knowing that it wouldn’t take much convincing to get Asami on board with going with them as well. _Like a big family vacation_.

“Oh no,” Su started laughing, shaking her head as if she’d read Korra’s mind. “No, no. Absolutely not. The two of you are _not_ flying around the Earth Kingdom together to find new airbenders. No way. I give it a week before Tenzin is calling Lin or me to come and get one of you. We’re too old to handle _both_ of you.”

“You’re not old,” Kuvira snorted before grinning teasingly, “At least…not as old as Tenzin.”

“Yeah he’s got a few years on you,” Korra added with a laugh when Su crossed her arms and shot Kuvira a glare. “Besides. We’re just going to pick up any new airbenders. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“With the two of you?” Su arched one eyebrow. “Anything is possible.”


	3. Old Friends

“I’m old, Korra.” Tenzin repeated for the third time in as many minutes.

“Oh come on,” Korra pouted, “You’re only sixty-three!”

“Yes.” Tenzin nodded. “And Bumi is seventy. The three of us are far too old to be roaming around looking for airbenders with you.”

Korra’s pout worsened, and she turned to Kya.

“Oh no,” Kya laughed as she shook her head. “He said the _three_ of us. I’m in that three. As much as coming with you would be…interesting…count me out.”

“Besides.” Tenzin huffed, “Someone needs to stay here on the island in case any new airbenders wander in. Just like last time, if you’ll remember.”

Korra had expected most of the airbenders to stay on the island, with the exception of Opal and Latika. Though she _had_ been hopeful that Tenzin and Bumi would join them on the trip.

“It’s not like you’re not going to have airbending masters with you,” Tenzin added. “Jinora, Ikki and Meelo are more than competent to help you--.”

“I know.” Korra did understand that was the goal, still she had wanted to spend time with Tenzin and the others. It would have been nice. “Fine. I guess Lin is staying too?”

“Don’t know,” Kya shrugged. “She’ll probably stay if she finds out I am. I mean you _are_ taking Mako. She’s not going to be too happy about that, considering she’s in the middle of grooming him to take her place as police chief.”

“She’ll forgive me, I’m sure. Especially since I won’t be in the city getting into trouble.”

“And you’re taking Kuvira with you.” Bumi snorted. “All of Lin’s problems are leaving the city at one time. Lin’s going to feel like she’s getting a vacation.”

“Oh I’m sure Lin will be dancing in the streets in a day or two,” Su laughed from her spot next to Korra. “She can go to sleep at night knowing she won’t have to clean up Korra or Kuvira’s mess the next day.”

Korra rolled her eyes and huffed before crossing her arms.

“So who’s going?” Kuvira asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Meelo, Ikki, Jinora,” Tenzin began counting on his fingers as he spoke, “You, Korra, Latika, Opal, Bataar Jr….Korra, is Asami going?”

“I assume so,” Korra shrugged. “Sokka too, but I haven’t asked yet.”

“Asami isn’t the only one who _hasn’t_ been asked to go.” Kya muttered, looking pointedly at Korra.

“Shin knows we _want_ him to go, right?” Korra asked, frowning, “Because I thought that went without saying--.”

“Well it’s still nice to be asked.” Kya replied.

“ _Fine_ ,” Korra rolled her eyes and stood up, fighting back a smile. “I’ll go find him.”

She heard Kuvira muttering something as she left the room, but she chose to ignore it. She jogged out of the building and out into the courtyard. _If I was Shady Shin, where would I be?_

She checked the room where Kya kept her healing pool first, and when she didn’t find him she stuffed her hands in her pockets and huffed. _Well he’s not here. I better check the library._

“Avatar Korra?”

She stopped mid-stride when she heard the voice, and she turned on her heel, finding herself facing Aiwei. He took a few steps closer when she saw him, and he smiled before bowing his head politely at her.

“Are you looking for your wife? I believe I saw her under the pavilion with your son.”

“I—no.” Korra hesitated, blinking at him. _Why does he know that? Did he really come all this way to tell me that?_ “Though I _am_ looking for Shin.”

Aiwei’s eyes narrowed, and he took a step closer and leaned in so he could lower the volume of his voice.

“I believe I saw him lurking around in the distance.” Aiwei told her. “He seemed to be keeping a close watch over them. Your son especially. Master Shin’s interest in him is…peculiar.”

His tone didn’t sit well with Korra, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Just noting the way Master Shin follows the child around,” Aiwei shrugged when she didn’t respond, his tone cool, “It doesn’t seem normal.”

“Are you trying to say something about Shin?” Korra growled, rapidly becoming defensive.

“I sense it within him, Avatar Korra. His intentions with your son are…not good.”

_What the fuck is Aiwei getting at? Shin isn’t like that. He loves Sokka._

Before Korra could form a reply, Aiwei took a step back and clasped his hands together behind his back.

“Boss?”

She took a deep breath when she heard Shady Shin’s voice, and Aiwei bowed to her, muttering a ‘goodnight’ in her direction before he left her alone in the courtyard.

“Where have you been?” Korra asked, turning to see that Shady Shin was standing behind her, watching Aiwei with a glare.

“Around,” Shady Shin shrugged, “Watching that creep stalk your wife.”

“Aiwei?” Korra arched one eyebrow when Shady Shin nodded.

“He ain’t right, boss. I don’t like him.”

_I don’t think he likes you either. So who do I believe, you or the truth-seer?_

“Well, either way,” Korra sighed, deciding to deal with it later, “I was looking for you.”

“What’s up?”

“We’re going to be loading up in a few days and going to collect the new airbenders that want to come train with Tenzin. We need to know how many people are going, and I came to ask—well, I _want_ you to go with us. Will you?”

“Of course I will,” He replied immediately, flashing her a grin, “Someone has to be around to patch you and Kuvira up when you hurt each other.”

“We do not.” Korra scowled, “Other people maybe, not each other.”

“Okay, boss.” Shady Shin chuckled. “I guess I should pack then, huh? Asami is still up at the pavilion if you want to talk to her. I came down here when Aiwei lurked off. I try to keep an eye on him.”

_Why should I let Aiwei make me distrust Shin? I know Shin._

“Alright,” Korra nodded, “I’ll head that way. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She gave him a wave before she turned and started jogging up the hill toward the pavilion. She smiled when she heard Sokka laughing, and within seconds he was running toward her with a crooked grin plastered across his face. She laughed when he collided into her, and after a moment’s pause she lifted him off his feet, putting him up on her shoulders.

“You still my little Boomerang?” Korra asked, looking up though she couldn’t see him.

“Are you still the big one?”

“Of course I am.”

“Good.” She felt his arms wrap around her head and she smiled, looking for Asami. “Where’s your mama?”

“Over there.” Korra managed to follow the direction he pointed, and she saw Asami standing off to one side of the pavilion talking to Bataar.

“Can’t you two stop working for five minutes?” Korra teased as she walked closer.

“No.” Bataar replied seriously, “This is what happens when you finally find someone whose brain works the same way yours does. You click. Then you can’t turn it off--.”

“Because you’re always coming up with newer and better projects and ideas.” Asami finished with a laugh before elbowing Bataar.

“Well yeah,” Korra laughed, “But after eight years? Don’t you guys want a break?”

“Nah.” Bataar shrugged. “We’re just getting started.”

“Well stop for a while.” Korra grinned, “It’s nearly Sokka’s bedtime. We have to go home.”

“It _is_ getting late,” Bataar agreed before hugging Asami, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight.”

Korra and Asami both told him goodnight, and once he started walking away Asami stepped over and took Korra by the hand. Korra smiled and lifted Asami’s hand up, pressing a kiss to the back of her palm.

“I love you, sunshine.”

“I love you too, Korra.” Asami chuckled when Sokka huffed at them, “Did you guys talk to Tenzin?”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded, “He’s staying here. I kind of wish he wasn’t, but I understand.”

“He’s old, right?” Asami chuckled.

“Yep. That’s what he says, at least. I think it’s all in his head. Sixty-three isn’t _that_ bad.”

“Hey, dad is sixty-two, and if he wasn’t in prison he’d be first in line to the airship to go with us.”

“True.’ Korra murmured, kissing the side of Asami’s head as they drew closer to the dock. “I’ll have to go see him before we leave. Are you coming with us?”

“Yeah, I had planned on it.” Asami nodded. “Plus if we take Sokka, he’ll keep Latika from getting bored. It’ll be nice.”

“How’s that sound, Sokka?” Korra asked, looking up again as they stepped onto the ferry, “You want to go on a trip with us?”

His only response was a long yawn, which earned a chuckle from both Korra and Asami. Korra knew he wouldn’t mind. He’d be happy as long as they were all there with him. _All of us._

“What’re we going to do about Naga?” Korra asked with a sigh, glancing at Asami.

Naga was old too, there was no way around that. Korra worried that the trip would take a lot out of her, and was heavily considering leaving her on Air Temple Island until they got back.

“She should be fine,” Asami shrugged a little, knowing what was on Korra’s mind. “We can bring her bed with us, and give her a quieter place in the corner of the airship to rest. We’ll work it out, if you want to bring her.”

“We’ve got a few days to decide.”

Korra felt Asami squeeze her hand, and she sighed again before taking a step to the side and putting her arm around Asami’s waist. It wouldn’t be a long trip, Korra knew. A few weeks out, then coming back home. It wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

 

Asami opened her eyes and yawned, looking through the dim light across the bed. Sokka was curled up next to her snoring quietly, but she immediately noticed Korra’s side of the bed was empty. She squinted as she tried to focus on the clock on the far nightstand, sighing when it said three-thirty. Something had woken her, and she realized the lamp on her side of the bed was on.

“Asami?” Korra’s voice was thick and mumbled from the bedroom door, and Asami shifted her arm out from under Sokka’s head so that she could turn over.

When she turned over and sat up, she saw Korra standing in the doorway. There were tear tracks running down Korra’s cheeks, and her eyes were puffy. When Asami met her gaze, she saw Korra’s lip quiver before Korra took a shaky breath and motioned for Asami to come into the hallway. Knowing something had happened, Asami shot to her feet and crossed the room as quietly as she could, knowing that despite whatever noise she made Sokka would likely sleep through it. She shut the bedroom door behind her, and it had no sooner clicked shut before Korra wrapped her arms tightly around Asami’s middle and began sobbing into her shoulder.

Asami rubbed Korra’s back, sighing as Korra’s shoulders shook. _What happened?_

“Korra,” Asami kept her voice low as she leaned her head against Korra’s, “Korra sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“Naga.” Korra managed to choke out. “In the kitchen.”

 _Oh_.

Asami knew Naga had been getting more and more inactive as time went by, more content to nap with Sokka than to play with him. She’d chalked that up to old age, but had had no real insight as to _when_ Naga was going to die. Judging by the state Korra was in, it was now. Asami blinked away her own tears and squeezed Korra tightly. She felt like her heart was breaking, and she could practically feel the pain reverberating in Korra’s chest.

She stood in the hallway holding Korra through her own tears for a long time, only reaching up to wipe her face when Korra pulled away. Korra’s eyes were red, and Asami lifted her hand to wipe Korra’s cheeks with the pad of her thumb before pressing their foreheads together and closing her eyes. They’d both lost their best friend. She couldn’t think of anything to say that would comfort either of them, not right then.

After a few more minutes, once Korra’s breathing became slower, Asami reached out and took Korra by the hand. She rubbed Korra’s knuckles with her thumb, taking a deep breath before opening her eyes and kissing Korra’s cheek.

“We need to…move her. Sokka can’t see.”

Korra nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat and letting Asami lead her down the hall. Asami stepped into the small alcove where they kept their washing machine and dryer on the way, rummaging around until she found a spare bedsheet. Once she had it tucked under her arm, she laced her fingers through Korra’s and squeezed her hand before weaving through their apartment on the way to the kitchen.

Naga was laying on her side in the kitchen floor, and Asami caught herself looking at Naga’s sides trying to see if she was breathing. Asami knew she wasn’t, Korra would have checked, but some small faint voice in the back of her mind had hoped that Korra was wrong. She sighed when Korra took a few steps closer to her, before Korra held her hand out for the sheet.

“I want to do it.”

“Ok.” Asami replied softly as she handed the sheet over.

She watched Korra step over and kneel down next to Naga, unfolding the sheet before she began to gently cover her with it. The tears were flowing freely once more, and Korra took a moment to wipe her nose before she bent over and pressed a kiss against the side of Naga’s head. When she pulled away again she let out a strangled sob before covering Naga’s head with the sheet.

“I’ll…I’ll bury her in the morning.” Korra cleared her throat, one hand still resting on the sheet now draped over Naga.

She looked down for a few long moments before she shook her head and slipped both her arms around Naga and hoisted her up. She was cradling the dog gingerly as if Naga were a baby, and it made Asami’s heart break all over again knowing how deeply Korra had cared for her. Now she was gone, and Korra was still caring for her as lovingly as she did while she was living.

Once Korra stood up, she let out a long sigh. Asami went over and put her hand on Korra’s back, wishing there was something she could do. Anything to take the pain away.

“Will you put Sokka in his bed?” Korra asked, her voice cracking. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Asami nodded and watched as Korra carried Naga out of the kitchen. She followed shortly afterwards, making her way back to the bedroom. Sokka had turned onto his back, with one fist balled up around the corner of the blanket. When Asami saw him she felt another ache of pain in her chest, knowing that he likely wouldn’t understand what had happened to Naga when he woke up in the morning and went looking for her. _What’re we going to tell him?_

She picked him up as carefully as she could, settling him on her hip and laying his head down on her shoulder once she had him in her arms. She padded down the hallway to his room, taking care to step over the toys that were still strewn about the room. He’d accidentally fallen asleep with her and Korra, so she hadn’t had time to pick them up when she put him to bed.

Asami pulled the covers back and laid him down, brushing a tuft of his black hair out of his face before leaning down to kiss his forehead. He yawned in his sleep and shifted onto his side a moment later, curling around the teddy bear he often slept with. Asami sighed and smiled before tucking him in. She always thought he looked Korra, but it was often amusing to know he _slept_ like Korra did. She took a deep breath before she turned away from him, knowing how upset Korra was meant she probably wouldn’t go back to sleep.

She left his bedroom door open when she went back into the hall, knowing the hall light would allow Sokka to see if he woke up. Once she was back in their bedroom, Asami sighed as she settled back into bed to wait for Korra.

Korra didn’t take as long as Asami had expected, and she shuffled into the bedroom wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand. Asami held her arms open as Korra climbed onto the bed, and she sighed when Korra all but sunk into her. Korra put her head on Asami’s chest and took a deep breath as Asami began rubbing her back again.

“I’m going to cut the lamp off, ok?” Asami asked as she kissed the top of Korra’s head.

When Korra nodded Asami reached out with one hand to pull the lamp cord down. The room went dark around them, and Asami closed her eyes when she felt Korra’s arms wrap tightly around her.

“I was going into the kitchen to get some water.” Korra murmured. “She was awake when I got in there, but when she saw me she started whining. She was struggling to breathe.” Asami took a deep breath and squeezed Korra, knowing how hard it had to be to talk about it so soon. “I knew it was going to be soon, so I laid down in the floor with her. She laid her head on my arm and she spent five minutes trying to lick me. So I just laid there and petted her.” Korra’s voice was shaking, and she had to stop for a few minutes before she was able to continue. “I told her that it was okay…that she could let go. I told her that we would be okay too…that we loved her, and that she’d been the best friend anyone could ask for.”

Korra’s shoulders started heaving when she finished, and Asami kissed the top of her head again as Korra cried into her chest. There was nothing Asami could do but cry with her, and as Korra cried she could feel her own tears rolling down her cheeks in the darkness.

“You could have told me, baby.” Asami said softly, “You could have woken me up--.”

She felt Korra shake her head, and after a pause Korra reached out and took one of Asami’s hands in her own.

“I didn’t want to leave her. I didn’t—I didn’t want her to go thinking I wasn’t there.”

Asami swallowed down the lump in her throat and took a deep breath as she squeezed Korra’s hand.

“How long did you lay there?”

“I don’t know. I just kept talking to her…I couldn’t do anything else…I just had to be there. Can I—can _we_ bury her at the mansion? In the backyard?”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Asami agreed. “We’ll take care of it in the morning.”

Korra nodded, and Asami laid there in the darkness waiting for Korra to say something else, wondering how long Korra would be awake. She was relieved after waiting what felt like an hour, when she noticed Korra’s breathing slowed, and her entire body relaxed with sleep. Korra was okay for now, and that was enough for Asami. She would take care of the rest in the morning.

* * *

 

Kuvira stepped off the ferry with Opal at her heels, sighing as she saw Asami’s car pulling into a parking spot at the docks. Opal had a shovel, and had apparently arranged to go with Korra and Asami to bury Naga. It made sense, at least to Kuvira. Opal had cried most of the morning, and even on the ferry ride she was wiping stray tears from her eyes.

Kuvira had known the instant Asami called her that morning that something was the matter. It was the way she said ‘good morning’. It was the drop in her voice that exposed the undercurrent of pain and couldn’t be hidden from Kuvira even if she’d tried.

She and Opal approached them, and Kuvira offered Korra a comforting smile when she saw Korra still sitting in the car. Korra rolled the window down, and when she did Kuvira stuck her head in, awkwardly giving Korra a one-armed hug through the small space.

“I love you,” Kuvira murmured as Opal climbed into the backseat.

“I love you too.”

Kuvira nodded and pulled away when she heard Asami’s footsteps on the pavement behind her, and she smiled when she saw Sokka standing next to Asami with her hand in his. He was rubbing one eye tiredly but was smiling up at Kuvira nonetheless. _So they haven’t told him_.

“Hold on.” Sokka mumbled, letting Asami’s hand go in favor of opening Korra’s door.

Once the car door had been struggled with and opened, Sokka practically climbed into Korra’s lap to hug her. Korra smiled and let out a sigh before she rubbed his back.

“I love you, Sokka.” Korra told him, “We’ll see you later, ok?”

Sokka nodded, and when he sat back up Korra smoothed his hair back and kissed his forehead. After a few moments he slid out of the car, walking back over to Asami’s side and looking up at Kuvira with an all too familiar crooked grin.

Kuvira had been more than happy to entertain Sokka while Korra and Asami were busy with Naga, and had even offered to keep him the entire day if they needed time to mourn. She’d concocted a plan, and when she bent at the waist to look at Sokka, she grinned.

“Sokka, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

He narrowed his eyes the slightest amount, eyeing her warily, and she fought back the urge to laugh. He looked so much like Asami in those moments, though he was still capable of delivering Korra’s trademark pout.

“What’s the surprise?” Kuvira wasn’t shocked to see Asami wearing the same expression, one eyebrow raised.

“Well…” Kuvira chuckled, straightening her back and shrugging, “I figured Sokka might want to go see his papa today.”

The gasp that left Sokka a moment before he collided into Kuvira’s legs was enough to let her know that was exactly what he wanted to do, and she laughed as she patted his shoulder. Asami was smiling through her own sadness when Kuvira looked at her again, and she mouthed a silent ‘thank you’.

“Alright,” Kuvira grinned after a few more seconds, “Tell your mom you’ll see her later. We’ve got someone we need to see.”

Sokka didn’t need to be told twice, and he quickly hugged Asami, only for her to lean down and kiss the top of his head.

“I love you, sweetheart. Be good for Kuvira, okay?”

“Okay, mama.” Sokka nodded before bouncing back over to Kuvira. “Are we leaving now?”

“Yep.” Kuvira grinned, motioning at Bataar’s car a few yards over, “Go hop in.”

Sokka all but ran to the car and struggled to open one of the back doors. Kuvira watched him for a moment before turning her gaze back to Asami.

“Thank you for this, Kuvira.” Asami sighed, hugging Kuvira gently.

“It’s no problem. You three have the hard job.”

“You’re telling me…” Asami shook her head as she pulled away. “I’ll call you and let you know when we’re coming back by to get him, okay?”

“Sure thing,” Kuvira nodded. “Take your time. I know it’s rough, especially for Korra. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Alright. Tell dad we love him.”

“You got it, sparky.”

“Vira!” Sokka whined loudly, “Come on! We gotta go see papa!”

“I’m coming, boss.” Kuvira laughed.

* * *

 

“Sato. You’ve got a visitor.”

Hiroshi looked up from his newspaper toward the door of his cell where the guard was standing. _Today isn’t a normal visiting day._

“Alright,” Hiroshi nodded, folding his newspaper and leaving it neatly on his cot.

Being a non-bender in a prison full of metalbending guards had its advantages, and Hiroshi considered being able to walk around the prison without his arms cuffed behind his back to be one of them. The guard led him to the open visitation area, and he’d no sooner stepped into the room than he heard Sokka’s voice.

“Papa!”

Hiroshi smiled when he saw Sokka sitting rather impatiently at one of the tables with Kuvira at his side, and Hiroshi made his way over and sat down. He laughed when Sokka climbed into his lap, and he pulled Sokka in for a hug for a few moments before he looked at Kuvira

“Been a while since I’ve seen _your_ face, Kuvira.” Hiroshi chuckled.

“Don’t get used to it,” Kuvira warned.

“The city still hasn’t grown on you?” Hiroshi teased.

“No. And I don’t think it ever will.”

“Well either way,” Hiroshi shrugged, “It’s good to see you. And Sokka. Why are you here? Where are Korra and Asami?”

“They went somewhere with Opal.” Sokka explained, “Mommy seems really sad, I don’t--.”

Sokka kept talking and Hiroshi nodded attentively, though his gaze lifted to where Kuvira was, expecting an explanation. Kuvira sighed, mouthing the word ‘Naga’ before crudely jerking her hand in front of her throat. Hiroshi nodded once in understanding, turning his whole attention back to Sokka. He could tell by the boy’s demeanor that Korra and Asami hadn’t told him yet, and Hiroshi was silently very thankful for it. _It will hurt him when he finds out. Poor Korra._

Sokka continued talking for several minutes, telling Hiroshi of everything he’d done in the two weeks since his last visit. No detail was skimmed over, at least not if Sokka could remember them.

“What have you been doing, papa?” Sokka finally asked, indicating that he was finally tired of talking.

“Reading the newspaper,” Hiroshi laughed, “Same as always.”

“Papa do you ever do anything else?”

“They don’t let you do much in prison,” Hiroshi told him with a smile. “Though I did read something particularly interesting about your aunt ‘Vira over there.”

“Really?” Sokka grinned, his bright blue eyes twinkling with interest, “What’d she do?”

“She helped your mother open a spirit portal,” Hiroshi explained, “Apparently in the middle of the city.”

“Don’t remind me,” Kuvira groaned. “Latika is an airbender because of it.”

“Is that a complaint?” Hiroshi asked, arching his eyebrow, “I thought you _wanted_ her to be a bender.”

“I did.” Kuvira sighed. “I _do_. This was just…unexpected. Korra and Asami are making plans now to go around and gather all the other new airbenders to bring them in for training. I figure they’ll be by to see you in a day or two and tell you about it.”

“Ah.” Hiroshi hummed, “And I suppose you’ll be going with them, to get out of the city.”

“You got that right, old man.” Kuvira nodded with a laugh. “We have quite a few going. It might not be fun, but I’m sure it’ll definitely be interesting.”

“You’ll have to call me and give me updates, then.” Hiroshi laughed. “I’m sure with you and Korra there together, anything could happen.”

“Everyone keeps saying that.” Kuvira rolled her eyes and shook her head, “But I swear we’re not _that_ bad. It’s like you all joke about us when we’re not around.”

“We do.” Hiroshi shrugged. “At least whenever Asami brings Bataar for visits with her we do.”

“Papa be nice,” Sokka huffed, looking up at him.

“Okay.” Hiroshi promised, kissing the top of Sokka’s head. “I’ll be nice. I love you, Sokka.”

“I love you too, papa.” Sokka smiled, leaning his head on Hiroshi’s shoulder.

“Five more minutes, Sato.” The guard called from the corner.

“Alright.” Hiroshi told them. “Sokka, you better get your mama to bring you back tomorrow.”

“I will, papa.” Sokka promised, squeezing him tightly. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Sokka.”

Sokka slid off his lap a few moments later, and Hiroshi stood up when Kuvira did. Kuvira stepped around the table, wrapping her arms around Hiroshi and squeezing him for a moment before she said goodbye.

“I won’t get the chance to see you again before we leave,” She told him, “So this counts as my goodbye for that too. Asami said to let you know they love you.”

“I can manage,” Hiroshi chuckled, patting her back. “I love them too…though I suppose you won’t come back to the city after, will you?”

“That’s the plan.” Kuvira nodded when she pulled away, “At least not right away. I avoid coming when I can, you know.”

“You do make a habit out of it,” Hiroshi teased. “But I’ll let you go. I’ll call you in a week or two, how does that sound?”

“Sounds good to me,” Kuvira nodded before she lifted Sokka onto her shoulders. “We’ll be on the airship by then.”

“Well since you’re going with them,” Hiroshi smiled, “I’ll need a favor from you, Kuvira.”

“What’s that?”

“Take care of my two girls, will you?”

“You got it.” Kuvira grinned before saluting him dutifully. “I can handle that.”


	4. Doubt and Division

“We need to talk about Shady Shin.” Asami’s voice sounded worried, and when Korra looked at her, Asami’s jaw muscles were tightening as she took a deep breath.

“Sure.” Korra nodded immediately, shifting up into a seated position on the couch, “What’s up?”

Asami sat down next to her and sighed, pushing her hair out of her face.

“I was on Air Temple Island this morning after taking Sokka to see dad. I was planning on going to see Opal, so I let Sokka go find Shady Shin like he wanted. I walked around looking for Opal, and Aiwei comes up to me, and he’s using his earthbender senses to help me find her which was convenient. But then he asks me if I know where Sokka is, and I said of course, that he was with Shady Shin…And he tells me that I need to watch Shady Shin more around Sokka--.”

 “You too?” Korra asked with a sigh.

“Me _too_?” Asami’s eyebrows shot up and her voice nearly cracked. “What do you mean, me too? Has he said something like this to—you didn’t _tell_ me?”

“No.” Korra nodded. “And I should have. But I _know_ Shin--.”

“Aiwei is a truth-seer, Korra!” Asami huffed, closing her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “And this is our son! And you’re telling me you weren’t worried?”

“About Shin? No.” Korra repeated firmly. “I trust Shin.”

“But you don’t trust the walking lie-detector? What if he’s hurt Sokka?”

“We would know.” Korra insisted, despite the doubt beginning to churn in her stomach. “Look, I’ll talk to--.”

She was stopped when the door got shoved open, and Kuvira stormed in with a fire in her eyes.

“We’re mad.” Kuvira growled before Korra could ask.

“Yeah. We already are.” Asami replied, motioning from herself to Korra.

“Do you know Aiwei is spreading shit about Shin?” Kuvira asked in a huff, staring at Korra.

“Yes.” Korra nodded immediately. “That’s what we were just talking about.”

“What did _you_ hear?” Asami asked, crossing her arms as she looked at Kuvira.

“He’s got Su convinced that Shin is going to hurt Latika. Su has been following Latika like a shadow all day. Then Su told _me_ to keep Shin away from her. Honestly, the man would fucking _die_ for Latika, and Su is believing this shit from Aiwei--.”

“So you trust him too?” Asami raised her eyebrow. “Really?”

“Shin? More than Aiwei.” Kuvira nodded firmly, “He may be a truth-seer, but that doesn’t mean he can’t lie. I live in the same city as that man. Su trusts him. But I don’t. Shin doesn’t either. And Shin’s word carries more weight with me than Aiwei’s. Shin isn’t some kind of pervert, Asami, if that’s what you’re thinking. Hell, he has a crush on one of my guards and _has_ for three years, but he won’t make a move because she’s fourteen years younger than him. Listen.” Kuvira sighed, crossing her arms. “Shin loves our kids. He wouldn’t do something like that.”

“I know,” Asami sighed, “I _know_. Aiwei just…messed with my head or something. Of course Shin would never.”

Korra felt her blood boiling at the thought. She felt like Aiwei’s words were _meant_ to make their thoughts wander like that. Aiwei wanted them to assume the worst, and here they were. He _wanted_ them to hate Shin, to turn against him. _But why?_

“I don’t know what Aiwei thinks he’s going to get out of this--.” Kuvira started, sounding as angry as Korra felt.

“This.” Korra suddenly realized. “We’re fighting. Over Shin. Over our kids. With each other. This is what Aiwei wants.”

“Why?” Asami scowled, “Why would he want this?”

“I don’t know.” Korra frowned and shook her head. “I don’t. He’s trying to scare us, to get us away from Shin and maybe even each other. But I don’t know why. Though I _do_ know that the only way we’re going to get to the bottom of this is if we go talk to Shin.”

“I’ll get my car keys.” Asami replied with a sigh.

* * *

 

“Shin!” Korra’s voice boomed across the courtyard, louder and angrier than she had meant it to sound. She wasn’t mad at him, but she _was_ mad. He would have to forgive her.

“Yeah, boss?” He poked his head out of the dining hall and Korra immediately made her way over, nudging him back inside and shutting the door when Asami and Kuvira came in after her. “What’s going on?”

“We need to talk with you. About you.” Kuvira explained.

Shady Shin frowned, his eyes narrowing the slightest amount as he looked between the three of them with a confused expression.

“What do you mean?”

“Aiwei has been saying things about you, Shin. Regarding our kids.” Korra told him. “And we want to talk to you, to clarify any of that.”

“And I don’t trust him,” Kuvira added, “That’s why we’re here. Because I trust you more than I trust Aiwei.”

“I have hated this man for eight years,” Shady Shin’s eyebrows went up and he shook his head, “And you three just _now_ come around and realize that _he_ might be the one that’s shady. He’s been lying to you, about whatever this is about.”

“He’s a truth-seer,” Asami huffed, “What do you _expect_ me to believe?”

Korra watched as Shady Shin swallowed and took a deep breath before he answered.

“Okay, Asami.” Shady Shin nodded. “So he’s a truth-seer. He can detect heartbeats and ‘tell’ if someone’s lying. You know who else can do that? Ma. Same idea, different method. He’s manipulating you. How can you tell when a truth-seer is lying?”

“You can’t.” Kuvira replied. “That’s Su’s problem.”

“So,” Shady Shin continued, still looking at Asami, probably realizing much like Korra had that Asami was the one who didn’t trust him. “If you can’t tell when a truth-seer is lying…how do you know his lies from the truth?”

“It’s my son, Shin.” Asami sighed. “And Latika. I don’t think clearly when their safety is questioned. Aiwei said he thought you were going to hurt them and--.”

“I have literally threatened to kill Aiwei for stalking Sokka!” Shady Shin yelled abruptly, his face becoming flushed.

“He’s…not lying.” Kuvira sighed, which seemed to calm Shady Shin down for a moment. “I was there for that. He looked Aiwei in the eyes and said that.”

“Wait, really?” Asami asked, uncrossing her arms.

“Yeah.” Kuvira nodded. “It was like two years ago. But Aiwei was basically following Sokka around, and he came over when I was talking to Shin—Shin got between us so that Aiwei couldn’t see Sokka. Said Sokka was his family, and if Aiwei looked at him wrong, that was going to be it.”

Asami had narrowed her eyes sometime after Kuvira started talking. Korra recognized the change in her expression. Kuvira had never been good at lying, at least not to Asami. Asami was always able to tell, and she was trying to tell now. After a few seconds, Kuvira raised her eyebrow and Asami sighed.

“I would trust you with Latika’s life, Shin.” Kuvira told him when Asami sighed. “Really, I would. Whatever Aiwei has Su believing…I’ll try to take care of it.”

“I’m sorry.” Asami added after a pause. “Aiwei clearly wanted me to stop trusting you.”

“Because he knew if you didn’t trust Shin, that Korra wouldn’t.” Kuvira’s face rapidly contorted into a scowl, and Korra noticed Shady Shin was shaking. “Because if he could get _you_ to convince Korra not to trust Shin, then Korra and Su could convince me--.”

“He’s trying to drive us apart.” Korra repeated her realization from earlier. “And he used our kids to do it. The only question is why?”

“He told you…” Shady Shin’s voice was a growl, and Korra could see him gritting his teeth, “That he thought I was going to _hurt_ those kids. That he thought I was going to hurt my family. That he thought I would _do_ that--.” He stopped, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath he was trying to force into his lungs. His fists were clenched at his sides and he was silent for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes again Korra saw him staring daggers at her with eyes as pale as ice. “Where— _is_ —he?”

Korra opened her mouth to reply, but Shady Shin didn’t give her the chance. He shouldered his way between her and Kuvira, ripping the door to the dining hall open and stepping outside. Korra and Kuvira struggled through the door at the same time, stumbling out of the room with Asami at their heels in time to see Shady Shin stomping across the courtyard. Aiwei was standing at one corner of the open area, talking to Su who was watching Opal and Latika train a few yards away. Aiwei was leaning close to Su’s ear and talking to her, but he stopped when he saw Shady Shin approaching.

“Get off my island.” Shady Shin shouted at him, pointing with one arm toward the docks. “Get off this island, and get the hell away from my family.”

Su raised one eyebrow as Shady Shin continued to yell at Aiwei, glancing over his shoulder as Kuvira and Korra jogged closer. Opal and Latika had stopped, both watching intently.

“You _lied_ about me, so that they would turn against me--.” Shady Shin jabbed his finger into Aiwei’s chest before grabbing the front of Aiwei’s robes. “All because you know I’m the only one who sees you for what you really are. You can’t hide behind that truth-seer shit forever.”

“Release me. _Now,_ Master Shin.” Aiwei replied coldly.

“You’re lying to Su. You’re up to something, she just doesn’t know it--.”

Aiwei shoved Shady Shin away from him, and that was his mistake. It only took half a second of stumbling for Shady Shin to recover, and when he did his fist was swinging toward Aiwei’s face. It connected with a loud crack, sending Aiwei backwards and onto the ground. Aiwei recovered quickly for someone his age, slamming his heel into the ground and ripping up a boulder that he launched toward Shady Shin. It struck him squarely in the chest, and he rolled backwards, regaining his footing enough to pull the water out of the pond in the corner of the courtyard.

Korra and Kuvira exchanged a glance before both stepped forward to intervene. They were both knocked off their feet within a few steps, pushed down by Shady Shin’s massive stream of water.

“Back off.” He growled at them as he began launching ice at Aiwei.

“Shin.” Korra tried to get his attention, but Shady Shin was in a different world completely. He was flinging daggers of ice at Aiwei, while Aiwei had resorted to firing off shards of metal from his necklace and shoulder piece.

_Someone is going to get hurt._

As if reading her mind, Kuvira stepped forward and immediately began redirecting the shards of metal into the ground so that stray shrapnel wouldn’t strike anyone. Shady Shin, for the most part, was able to dodge them, though one did catch him in the arm. Blood was almost instantly visible, though he seemed unfazed. He bent all the water back into a twisting and contorting stream of water, setting his weight into his good leg before forcing the water forward.

It struck Aiwei as one blast, sending him sliding backwards across the courtyard. He was keeping himself stable with earth he had bent around his feet. But Aiwei didn’t have time to pull up any more rocks as the stream ended. Taking advantage of this, Shady Shin launched himself forward, his shoulders colliding with Aiwei’s chest. Both men flew backwards, landing on the ground a yard or two away. Shady Shin managed to lift himself off Aiwei, only to pull his fist back and punch him again.  He was cursing Aiwei the entire time, his free fist balled up in the front of Aiwei’s robes, keeping him pinned to the ground.

“Stop this nonsense!” Tenzin bellowed, jogging into the courtyard with Bumi and Kya behind him. “This is a peaceful island! Stop this!”

Shady Shin ignored Tenzin, if he heard him at all. His fist connected with Aiwei’s face again, and Aiwei felt around blindly until he slammed his hand into the ground. A pillar ripped out of the earth diagonally, slamming into Shady Shin’s side and sending him rolling off of Aiwei.

He pushed himself back to his feet as quickly as he could, ducking low when Aiwei launched another boulder at his head. It soared above him and collided into the wall of the temple, narrowly missing Asami.

“Shin, stop!” Kya shouted, stepping past Tenzin. “Stop right now!”

He did, taking a step back and turning his back on Aiwei before running his fingers through his hair and shaking his head. Korra and Kuvira took the opportunity to move between him and Aiwei to keep them from breaking out in a fight again. Aiwei had taken a step forward to attack Shady Shin again, but with Kuvira and Korra in front of him, he backed down.

“What is the meaning of this?” Tenzin roared, his face red as the vein in his forehead bulged.

Shady Shin closed his eyes as he tried to reign in his breathing, and after a moment he pushed his hair back and turned to face Tenzin.

“That man…” His voice was shaking as he pointed at Aiwei, “Has been making them think that I’m some kind of sick… _freak_ …and telling them that I want to hurt Sokka and Latika--.”

Kya stepped closer and put her hand on Shady Shin’s shoulder, only to glare at Aiwei without speaking.

“Is this true?” Tenzin asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Yes.” Kuvira, Korra, and Asami all spoke in unison from their various spots around the courtyard.

“He told Su, too.” Kuvira added.

“Suyin?” Tenzin looked at her, and Su nodded.

“I’m not.” Shady Shin had tears streaking down his face. “I have never— _would_ never.”

“Calm down.” Tenzin said quietly, looking at Shady Shin as his expression softened. “Is that why you started…this?”

Shady Shin nodded, and Tenzin sighed. He took stepped between Kuvira and Korra to move closer to Aiwei. Aiwei was meticulously dusting off his robes and choosing to ignore the blood that was dripping onto them from his face.

“Suyin.” Tenzin’s voice hardened again, and Korra looked up to see Tenzin was scowling. “You are one of my dearest friends. And I know Aiwei is your advisor. But if what Shin says is true, and I _am_ inclined to believe him, then I must respectfully request that you remove Aiwei from the island immediately. He is not welcome here.”

“I understand, Tenzin. Of course.” Su nodded once, and Korra noticed her stare at Korra and Kuvira for only a moment before she looked at Aiwei. “Let’s go. I’ll find a hotel room for you to stay in. We need to talk, regardless.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Aiwei replied, casting a glare in Shady Shin’s direction before obediently following Su toward the docks.

Shady Shin wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve and took a shaky breath, and Korra raised her eyebrow when Tenzin turned around to look at him.

“Shin?” Tenzin’s voice was gentler again, and he walked over to Shady Shin and embraced him. “It’s alright. You’ve lived on this island far too long for me to doubt you now. You are my sister’s son, after all.”

Shady Shin nodded mutely, squeezing Tenzin tightly before taking a step back.

“Come on,” Tenzin was smiling, which surprised Korra. “Let Kya tend to your arm, then we’ll get you some tea. That will help you calm down. Perhaps Korra, Kuvira, and Asami will join us?”

“Of course we will.” Korra agreed before motioning at Asami, “We’d love to.”

* * *

 

Su stood up from the sofa in the hotel room when she heard the knock on the door and sighed. Aiwei was standing on the other side of the room, still trying to get the blood out of his robes. She looked through the peephole of the door, sighing again when she saw Kuvira standing in the hallway. _Just what I needed right now_.

Still, she opened the door and offered Kuvira a tight-lipped smile. Kuvira ignored it, stepping past Su and into the room, folding her arms across her chest.

“We need to talk.” Kuvira said when Su shut the door. “About Aiwei.”

“I’m aware,” Su nodded, moving so that she was standing in front of Kuvira. “So go ahead.”

“I’m right here.” Aiwei objected from where he was standing.

“Shut up.” Kuvira growled, glaring at him before looking back at Su. “You’ve only heard his point of view. You never asked for mine.”

“Kuvira,” Su reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose, “I’ve already talked to Aiwei about it.” She had, after all. She’d spent over an hour trying to understand why Aiwei had said such things about Shady Shin, and she was ready to move past it. “I know Shin is your friend--.”

“And Aiwei tried to get me to turn against him!” Kuvira’s voice was rising in volume, but her tone was still accusatory. “ _Why_ do you still trust him?”

“Kuvira,” Su tried to keep her voice calm, knowing that would help more than anything. “Aiwei has been my close friend and advisor for longer than you’ve been alive. This is the first issue in over thirty years that we’ve ever had--.”

“That you know of.” Kuvira cut her off, her eyes narrowing.

“Kuvira.” Aiwei was moving closer as he spoke, and Su knew Kuvira wouldn’t take it well. “Mrs. Beifong is allowed to make her own decisions, in case you do not realize that. It’s safe to believe that you are more inclined to care for the interests of your friends—particularly the Avatar—instead of what is best for Suyin and Zaofu. I’ve always felt that about you, Kuvira. You cannot get over your own biases, the ones that favor your friends over your duty.” Kuvira had turned to face him, and Su knew from her posture that she was rapidly preparing to fight Aiwei if it came to it. “And why should you care? You know Suyin will hand everything to you anyway. Just as she always has. Neither of you can pretend that you aren’t captain of the guard for any reason other than favoritism.”

“Aiwei.” Su spoke as a warning, and Kuvira was inches away from him at that point.

“I am merely stating my observations, Suyin.” Aiwei nodded. “Kuvira, if it were up to me, and you continued this…display…I would relieve you of your duties. Especially since you are abandoning them, once again I might add, to spend time with the Avatar.”

“Good thing you don’t make that decision.” Kuvira growled.

“No I don’t,” Aiwei admitted, “But Suyin does. And if she was wise, she would realize that having her advisor and the captain of the guard bickering is bad for the city.”

“So she gets rid of the advisor,” Kuvira snorted, “I’ll get rid of you myself if I have to.”

“Kuvira.” Su desperately wanted Kuvira to back off, but knew she wouldn’t.

“Oh no, _Captain_ ,” Aiwei smiled, and Su didn’t like it, “Suyin will replace you. She’s already done it before. _We_ always find someone to fill your place when you decide to take these extended vacations. It would just be my suggestion that the replacement was more…permanent. I’m sure Suyin will agree.”

“Su…” Kuvira turned to glance at her, and Su could see the betrayal hidden in Kuvira’s gaze as she looked at Su with worry. “Su?”

Aiwei wasn’t lying, in a way. Su _had_ had other guards fill in while Kuvira was gone, if it was longer than a few days. She hadn’t given any long-term thoughts to a replacement, though Aiwei had spent several weeks trying to push for one. Favoritism or not, Su trusted Kuvira the most, out of all the guards. She was the one most suitable to the position of guard captain. Now Aiwei and Kuvira _were_ butting heads, and Su realized that it was inevitable. She had to replace one of them, despite still trusting both of them. _This is only temporary. It will be for the best, surely. I’m sorry._

“Kuvira,” Su began with a sigh, only to see Kuvira’s eyes go dark as she took a deep breath. “You _are_ going with Korra for a few weeks. So maybe this is for the best. Take a break--.”

“I don’t need a fucking break!” Kuvira snapped at her. “Everything that’s happened in the past week and you tell me I need a fucking break? Now? You just don’t want to lose your precious fucking advisor, even though you caught him spreading lies! Because you know I would _die_ for Zaofu, and that I’ll be the one to come back. Aiwei never would. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t know that.” Kuvira stopped for a moment, her jaw muscles clenching as she swallowed. “Fine. Replace me. Consider this my resignation. But when Zaofu gets screwed over by _him_ —.” Kuvira jabbed her finger in Aiwei’s direction. “—don’t fucking expect me to come back and fix it for you.”

“Kuvira.” Su reached out and put her hand on Kuvira’s arm, only for Kuvira to jerk it out of her reach and turn toward the door.

“Fuck both of you.” Kuvira muttered before slamming the door behind her.

Aiwei waited as Kuvira’s footsteps faded, before looking at Su with a worried frown.

“Suyin--.”

“Shut up.” Su huffed at him, moving back over to the sofa and sitting down. “For once in your life, just shut up.”

 _That could have gone better_. She would have to find Kuvira later and apologize, once Kuvira had calmed down. _If she calms down_. Su took a deep breath and pushed her hair out of her face, groaning when she heard her cellphone ringing. _What now?_

Lin’s name was flashing across the screen, so Su answered it, putting it against her ear with a sigh.

“What, Lin?”

“Where’s Korra?” There was a quiet panic in Lin’s voice that warned Su immediately that something had happened.

“I don’t know. Kuvira was just here but she was alone. Why?”

“We need to find her immediately. She needs to come to Air Temple Island, we have to talk. Do you remember Zaheer?”

Su paused for a moment and thought. She remembered all the panic regarding the Red Lotus following Aang’s death, which had transitioned into fear for Korra’s safety as a child when they had tried to capture her. Su had assisted with finding a suitable prison for the lavabender, she remembered. One that was completely devoid of all earth. Zaheer had been their leader, the only non-bender among them.

“Yes. I do.”

“He just escaped from prison. He’s an airbender now.”

“I’ll see if I can find her.”

Su realized immediately what that might mean for Korra, and she phone dropped to the sofa and crossed the room quickly before heading down the hall, shouting for Kuvira. They had to find Korra, and Su knew Kuvira would know where she was, or at the very least be able to get them in contact with her. The Red Lotus were known for wanting the Avatar dead. They had to warn her, if nothing else.


	5. Uncharted Waters

“So what does this mean for me?”

Tenzin sighed when Korra asked him. He needed to explain far more about Zaheer and the Red Lotus than he was willing to. But Korra deserved to know. It hadn’t been necessary to tell her before. The Red Lotus had been imprisoned. They weren’t a threat. Or, at least until now, they hadn’t been. He’d hidden the truth from her for too long.

“Well Zaheer is loose,” Tenzin replied, watching Asami fidget nervously in the seat next to Korra. “Which means little right now. But if he contacts former Red Lotus members and they regain their numbers and their strength, your life will be in danger.”

“Tell me about them.” Korra frowned, crossing her arms.

“Zaheer was one of the ring-leaders. And one of the few non-benders.” Kya spoke up from Tenzin’s side. “The ones closest to Zaheer, the lavabender, the combustion-bender and the waterbender—they’re some of the most powerful benders alive in the world right now. The other three are still locked up, in highly sophisticated and well-guarded prisons. But Zaheer was able to get out, so we’re sure he’ll go after the others.”

“The White Lotus has increased the number of guards watching them, to ensure they do not escape.” Tenzin clarified. “But Zaheer’s escape alone is not something to take lightly. He’s a madman. He and the others tried to capture you when you were younger. It was shortly after you’d been discovered as the Avatar. They were defeated by your father and the rest of the Southern Water Tribe, but the fact that they nearly got you scared Uncle Sokka so badly…”

He let his voice trail off, but the mention of Sokka had gotten Korra’s attention. He heard Kya sigh next to him, and he closed his eyes before he continued.

“Uncle Sokka, once the Red Lotus were beaten down and arrested…he suggested the White Lotus build the training compound in the South for you. He wanted to protect you, and nearly losing you to the Red Lotus when you were so young disturbed him deeply.”

“Sokka…” He saw the realization break in Korra’s eyes as the color slowly drained from her face. Her eyes hardened a moment later, and she stared at him. “Sokka did what?”

It was Tenzin’s turn to sigh. “Uncle Sokka knew that the White Lotus would be able to protect you if anyone ever tried again—and he was right. You were safe, until you moved to Republic City.”

“He put me in the compound…” Korra wasn’t looking at Tenzin anymore, instead staring at the table in front of her.

“No.” Tenzin said quickly when Bumi elbowed him. “Your parents…they agreed to the idea. Sokka just came up with it. The compound was much different, then--.”

“He’s the reason I grew up alone?!” Korra cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “He’s the reason I was taken out of my home and had to spend my first nights there alone and scared?!”

Tenzin exchanged a glance with both of his siblings, holding his hands up to stop Korra when she stood.

“Korra, no.” Tenzin told her, “Sokka wanted your parents to live in the compound with you. But he was getting…older…as the compound was being built. Then the White Lotus—they took over. They did what they thought was best, without consulting him. That led to them scrapping the home they had been building for your parents inside the walls. Sokka was too old to fight them. He visited you as frequently as he could, if you’ll remember. As did your parents. He tried to…” Tenzin sighed, closing his eyes again as he remembered how much his uncle had cared for Korra. “He just wanted to protect you. If he hadn’t been so weak with age when they did that, he would have never—this wasn’t what my uncle wanted for you, Korra. Please know that.”

Korra had closed her eyes while Tenzin was talking, and was standing there wiping her eyes when he looked up at her. Asami had taken one of Korra’s hands and was silently trying to comfort her by stroking the back of her hand with her thumb.

“This…” Korra sighed with a shaky voice. “This is why other people shouldn’t be allowed to dictate the Avatar’s life. How did it work for Aang as a kid, when a bunch of old men thought they knew what was best for him and he got scared? He ran away. And he ended up getting trapped in an iceberg. It started a hundred year war that nearly tore the world apart.”

“You…you know a lot about our father.” Bumi admitted, sounding as impressed as Tenzin felt.

“I _am_ the Avatar!” Korra screamed at them. “Of course I know! I know all of these things and they’re all fucked up! I’m a person too! I AM A PERSON FIRST!” Asami had let go of Korra’s hand at this point, and was watching her with a pained light in her eyes. “Aang was a person too! Before I was ever the Avatar, I was a little girl! And the White Lotus decided I didn’t belong with my parents anymore! HOW FUCKED UP IS THAT?!”

Korra stopped when the door opened, and Tenzin glanced over to see Kuvira slip into the room. Kuvira moved to sit next to Asami, but before she could find a seat, Korra had turned on her.

“Kuvira. You are my best friend. I trust you. I need a favor from you--.” She paused, looking down at Asami, “From both of you.”

“Of course,” Kuvira nodded without hesitation. “What do you need?”

“I want both of you to join the White Lotus. However you have to join, I want you to do it.”

“Korra, this is highly unusual,” Tenzin said with surprise, “Why?”

“Because I trust them. And the White Lotus, since Aang, has been about protecting the Avatar and the _future_ of the Avatar. Clearly it’s gotten lost through the years that the Avatar is a person, and the White Lotus needs to be reminded that I—and all of my future reincarnations—are more than just a tool, an object that can be dragged out and used when needed. Who better to do that than the Avatar’s wife and best friend?”

“I…don’t think I can.” Kuvira replied slowly. “I hate the White Lotus and what they’ve done to you. I would be biased in my service. But I think, over the past few years, that you’ve more than seen what the White Lotus is, compared to what they _should_ be. So…”

“It isn’t exactly change that they need.” Asami finished quietly. “They need to take a step back, maybe they could work as trained guards until the next Avatar becomes an adult, but they need to leave the Avatar alone. Leaving you in the compound…Korra, I know you told me once that the Avatar was supposed to travel, to learn from the other cultures and learn bending from the masters around the world…the Avatar needs to do that again, and the White Lotus can’t give that to them. Not in a compound. I agree that something needs to be done.”

“The only way you’re going to influence the White Lotus is from inside it.” Shady Shin spoke up from his side of the table. “Hell, I’ll join, if that’s what it takes.”

“I’ll think about it.” Kuvira sighed a moment later.

“I think you’re all reacting a little rashly,” Tenzin told them. “Zaheer is just one man. And while I am concerned about the Red Lotus crawling out of the depths of whatever holes they’ve been hiding in for twenty-some-odd years, Korra won’t be going back to the compound. You’re a fully realized Avatar now, Korra. You aren’t a defenseless child. That’s the difference. You’re panicking.” Korra huffed at him, but she sat down. “The White Lotus is already aware of your wishes regarding your successor. Kuvira and Asami don’t need to join. It will be taken care of, when the time comes. Right now, the White Lotus is going to scour the Earth Kingdom to find Zaheer. You’re still fine, as far as going to collect the new airbenders is concerned. This won’t interfere with the plan. It’s being taken care of.”

“I hope you’re right, Tenzin.” Korra sighed. “We’re still leaving in two days, right?”

“That’s the plan,” Asami nodded, slipping her arm around Korra’s shoulders.

“Are Su and Aiwei taking the airship with us back to Zaofu?” Korra asked.

“No.” Kuvira said in a snappy tone. “They’ll be leaving on a train that afternoon. After we leave.”

Tenzin saw Korra glance at Kuvira with a brow raised in curiosity, but the metalbender only shook her head.

“Are you all ready to go?” Tenzin asked, hoping to draw Korra’s attention away from Kuvira.

“Yeah.” Korra nodded. “I have a meeting with Raiko in the morning. But other than that, we’re ready.”

* * *

 

Korra opened the door to Asami’s office far rougher than she meant to, surprising both Sokka and Asami. Sokka was sitting in Asami’s lap as she sat at her desk, looking over the designs for the newest Satomobile engine. Korra’s blood was boiling with her anger, but she swallowed it down as best she could. She didn’t want to scare Sokka.

Asami was watching her as she eased into the chair in front of Asami’s desk, but she didn’t say anything. She looked at her for a few moments, her eyebrows lifting only slightly in her concern. Korra shook her head, focusing her gaze on Sokka as he resumed scrawling in the margins of the page with a pencil.

Her meeting with Raiko had been infuriating. Despite the minor damage to the city, the creation of the spirit portal had left Raiko in the midst of a rage. He’d called Korra to his office only to yell at her for her destructive nature, despite her having saved most of the city in her efforts to redirect the spirit energy. The result of Raiko’s fury was Korra’s banishment from the city. Varrick’s too, but Korra couldn’t care less about what happened to him.

He’d given Korra twenty-four hours to get out. Twenty-four hours to tell Asami that she had to leave. Twenty-four hours to find somewhere to stay. _He really expects me to just leave my family here and go?_

Korra didn’t realize she was digging her fingers into the arms of the chair until Asami cleared her throat. Korra looked up, to see the pale green eyes she loved so much boring into her. Asami had to know something was wrong. She knew Korra too well not to notice. Korra sighed, and when she did, Asami looked at Sokka.

“Sokka?”

“Yes, mama?”

“I’m gonna write a note for your uncle Bataar. Will you take it to him for me please?”

“Okay, mama.”

“Good boy.” Asami smiled, kissing the top of his head as she pulled a piece of scrap paper out of her desk and reached for a pen. “He’s in the garage working on a new project. I’m going to have my secretary walk you down there, but you need to make sure Bataar is the only one who sees this, okay?”

“Okay, mama.” Sokka repeated with a toothy grin before puffing out his chest proudly, “I can do that.”

Asami paged her secretary up a few moments later as she finished her note, and once she put the pen down she folded the paper up neatly.

“Can I stay and watch him?” Sokka asked, a pout threating to come out as he looked up at Asami.

“I think that’s a fine idea,” She smiled at him. “We’ll come down and get you when it’s time to go home, okay?”

Sokka nodded, sliding out of Asami’s lap when she handed him the note. He held it in front of him with both hands, grinning the entire time. Korra watched him with a tired smile, and he ran over to the door when the secretary knocked.

“You have to take me to uncle Bataar.” Sokka told her. “Please? I have a note from mama.”

The secretary agreed, shutting the door behind them when she stepped back into the hall. When she did, Asami stood up and moved in front of her desk, leaning against it and looking down at Korra with a sigh.

“How did it go?”

 _Horrible_.

“Raiko…he’s kicked me out of the city. I have twenty-four hours to get out.”

“What?” Asami cried with wide eyes. “He can’t…he can’t _do_ that! He can’t just kick you out! On what grounds?”

“I’m too destructive, apparently.” Korra sighed. “He kicked Varrick out, too. The spirit portal was his main reason.”

“Well what--.” Asami’s words trailed off and she pushed herself up so she was sitting on the edge of the desk as she ran a hand through her hair. “Korra, this is our home. It’s Sokka’s home. And then there’s my dad--.” Korra knew Asami was just thinking out loud, but the guilt still weighed down on her. Asami must have noticed, because she stopped, her expression softening. “Korra, I’m not mad. Not at you anyway. I just…does he really expect us to just uproot our lives in twenty-four hours? That’s such a load of shit!”

“I know.” Korra admitted, looking away from her and out the window. An ache settled into Korra’s chest and she closed her eyes for a minute, swallowing hard. “Asami I can’t—I won’t ask you to come with me. I won’t do that to you and Sokka. This is the only home you’ve ever known. I’ll…I’ll find somewhere to stay, and I’ll sneak into the city to see you if I have to.”

“Korra…No, sweetheart, of course I’m coming with you. You’re my wife, and Sokka is your son. If you have to leave, then we’re all leaving. I’m not--.” Asami slid off the desk and cupped Korra’s cheeks in her hands before dropping a kiss on her forehead. “If you go, we go. We’re a family, Korra. You going alone is not even an option, so don’t consider it. Out of the question, okay?”

Korra took a deep breath, closing her eyes and pulling Asami close enough that she was standing between Korra’s legs. Korra leaned against her, her head resting against Asami’s abdomen as Asami’s arms wrapped around her shoulders. Korra had a thousand questions, and didn’t have answers for any of them.

“This isn’t fair to you,” Korra muttered. “Where are we going to go? What about your dad? What about Future Industries?”

With a soft sigh, Asami started to slowly rub her back. “Future Industries will be fine. We’ve got the location in Zaofu now, and I can work there for a while until we figure this out. But I mean…we’ve got this trip coming up so there’s plenty of time to sort this out.” Korra heard the slight hesitation in her voice before she continued. “My dad is…tougher…but I’m sure he’ll understand. I mean, it’ll be hard not seeing him, and really hard for Sokka…but we’ll figure it out, Korra. Together. We always do.”

“I don’t want to take Hiroshi away from Sokka.” Korra felt tears rolling down her cheeks at the thought. “We’ve already lost Naga. I can’t do that to him. You know how much he loves your dad.”

“Hey…hey.” Asami lifted Korra’s head up and gently brushed her tears away. “We’ll figure this out, okay? I promise you we will. If anything…” She sighed, never taking her eyes off of Korra. “I can throw a little money around and maybe get dad transferred to another prison whenever we find somewhere to stay. With Future Industries in Zaofu, we can stay there. You know Su will let us stay there as long as we need to. Dad can probably finish his sentence there too. Su will allow it, no question, as long as we can get Raiko or even Lin to do the transfer.” Asami smiled sadly down at her, wiping Korra’s eyes again. “If anything, Raiko will be more inclined to let my dad be transferred if it keeps us from coming back, right?”

“If it keeps _me_ from coming back, you mean.” Korra sighed bitterly, “There’s nothing keeping you away. I’m sure Raiko will deny the transfer just to spite--.” Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she continued. “I’m so sorry, sunshine. I’m so sorry you have to do this…this is all my fault.”

 Asami settled into Korra’s lap, holding Korra against her chest.

“Shh…it’s okay, Korra. I promise, baby, we’ll be okay. I don’t _have_ to do anything. If I didn’t want to leave with you, I wouldn’t. You didn’t do this, and it’s not your fault. It’s Raiko’s. He’s a bitter old man who hates that people care more about you than they do him.” When Asami pulled back, she sighed as she looked at Korra. “Look at you.” She said softly as she brushed the tears away once more with the pad of her thumb. “Listen to me. We’ll get dad transferred. You and I both know Raiko won’t turn away money, and if I have to use it I will. If we get desperate we’ll sick Kuvira on him.” She leaned in and kissed Korra’s lips softly before smiling. “It’s going to be okay. Where we live doesn’t matter. As long as we’re together and with our son, we’re going to be perfectly fine. I love you so much, Korra. That’s never going to change.”

Korra wiped her nose on her sleeve before putting her forehead against Asami’s. She lifted one hand to cup Asami’s cheek, smiling when Asami leaned into the touch.

“I love you too, sunshine. More than anything. We’ll have to talk to Su.”

“That’ll be easy. Su loves you. Kuvira is going to be _thrilled_.” Asami chuckled. “No more reason for her to come back to the city.” When Korra nodded a bit half-heartedly, Asami pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her again. “We’ve got this. You and me, this is what we do. This is what we’ve always done. Adapt and overcome. You just wait until Republic City needs its Avatar again and Raiko comes crawling back, begging you to come save the city.”

“I doubt that’s going to happen,” Korra admitted, “I might be starting to understand why Kuvira hates this place so much.”

“Well if Raiko is the one in charge, then Republic City can kiss my ass too.” Asami stood up and drew Korra to her feet as well. “We’re gonna pack up our stuff tonight. All of it. Load it onto the airship in the morning and take it to Zaofu. Then we’ll go find the airbenders. Once we’re done, I’ll figure out the stuff with dad, and we’ll make a new home anywhere we want.” She shrugged, smiling at Korra despite everything. “Who knows, maybe we’ll buy a big house on the beach at Ember Island.”

“You’re always looking for an excuse to go back.” Korra managed to chuckle, pressing a kiss to the corner of Asami’s mouth. “I think you like it there more than you admit.”

“Well for _one_ thing, it’s not nearly as cold as the South, which you keep dragging me back to. And we _did_ get married there...” She winked playfully and her gaze flitted over Korra’s shoulder to the door behind them. “You know, this is my last day in this office. And Bataar has Sokka…” Asami stepped around Korra and moved to the door. She locked it, allowing the audible click of the lock sliding into place to echo softly off the walls. When Korra turned around, Asami grinned, starting to unbutton her jacket and letting it slide off her shoulders. “I think I need to cheer you up.”

“You always have the best ideas, sunshine.” Korra smirked as Asami sauntered back over to her.

* * *

 

Asami sighed as she watched Meelo lift one of the last boxes of their belongings onto his shoulder and walk into the airship. Korra was still inside arranging them in the free space. Asami knew Korra was weighed down by the guilt of them having to leave, but Asami was willing to accept it. As long as they were together, it didn’t matter. She’d spend the rest of her life in the airship if it came to that. Korra and Sokka were her entire world, and if she had to sacrifice her life in Republic City to keep their family together, so be it. She wouldn’t allow herself to regret it.

“Nearly ready?” Su asked, stepping up next to Asami and smiling at her.

“Yeah.” Asami nodded. “We just have a few more boxes…” She trailed off for a moment, watching as Shady Shin scooped up another box and headed back into the airship with Sokka and Latika at his heels doing their best to mimic his swinging gait. “Thank you, Su. For giving us somewhere to stay.”

“Don’t mention it, please.” Su replied gently, putting her hand on Asami’s shoulder. “You know we love you guys. And Korra is like a daughter to me. It’s no trouble. We have plenty of room, after all.”

Asami smiled as Korra stepped out of the airship, picking up one of the heaviest boxes and carrying it effortlessly into the ship. “It’s made it a lot easier, Su. Korra’s been beating herself up so much over this. I think--.” Asami sighed. “I think she thought I was going to make her go on her own. That I wouldn’t go with her, or wouldn’t want to. Sometimes I think Korra forgets how love works. Since she grew up with so many people telling her how much they needed the Avatar and not enough people saying they needed _her_.”

Su let out a long sigh as Kuvira came up with a bag slung over her shoulder. Kuvira almost seemed to be pointedly fixating her gaze ahead without looking at either of them, Asami thought.

“You and Kuvira are the best people to show Korra that, Asami.” Su finally replied. “You especially. You’re right, Korra can forget how love really is. It’s supposed to be selfless and supportive. Something you’ve been able to give her…to _show_ her.”

“Nobody deserves love more than Korra does. She would do anything for anybody and loving her is the easiest thing in the world.” Asami smiled slightly, though she couldn’t stop herself from watching as Su’s eyes followed Kuvira all the way up into the airship. “I think that’s why Korra and Kuvira are so close. Neither of them are great with handling being loved, and yet they love each other so much they kind of feed off that. I’m a little bit scared of the trouble they’re gonna get into living in the same city now.” Asami’s grin grew wider at the thought. “Kuvira is _thrilled_ that she doesn’t have to visit Republic City anymore.”

She thought that the comment would bring a smile to Su’s face but it didn’t. Instead, Su sighed.

“They really do love each other dearly, don’t they?” Su asked as Korra and Kuvira both came back out of the airship, elbowing each other as they started toward the last two boxes. “Loyal to a fault, too. Both of them. Especially with what happened the other day with Shin--.” Su stopped and shook her head. “I don’t know if it’s a blessing or a curse.”

Asami cast a slight glance at Su, who was not looking at her, but instead at the two women still talking and poking at each other as they fought over the boxes. Asami knew that the situation with Aiwei had been hard on all of them. It still brought up unwanted questions in the back of her mind. They were doubts that she hated, ones she would never speak of again but quietly watch out for in her own way. Still, the fallout of it had affected far more than just her.

“I don’t know.” She started, knowing it was a touchy subject. She realized something had come between Kuvira and Su, and part of Asami felt like it went far beyond Shin to something deeper that she didn’t understand.

“Are we ready to go?” Bataar’s voice came from behind them, and he had his bag in one hand as he came up beside them.

“In a second.” Asami nodded as Korra and Kuvira finally picked up the last boxes and quit their play-fighting.

“Okay,” Bataar smiled, hugging Su with one arm. “I’ll see you once we’re back in Zaofu, mom.”

“Be safe.” Su sighed. “Aiwei and I…we’ll be on the next train. So we’ll see you soon.”

Bataar kissed his mother’s cheek and jogged over to the airship a moment later. Korra shouted a ‘see you later, Mama Su!’, but Kuvira was silent. Her gaze met Su’s for only a moment before Kuvira turned her back on them and climbed into the airship without a word.

“Family…” Su paused, and Asami looked at her again. “The people you love, they’re important. You know this. And I think it’s very easy to get used to them…to get comfortable in the safety of their presence. But it’s a fragile thing, really. Easy to break, easier than you’d think.”

Asami nodded, looking over at Korra, who had dropped her box in favor of lifting Sokka off the ramp and was swirling a bit of air through his hair. The movements caused him to giggle, his hands coming up to his scalp trying to hold his hair down as it blew around.

“I can agree with that,” Asami said, refocusing on Su and smiling. “But I know what it’s like to lose family. Not to drive them away, but to have them taken away. And when it happens, you’re never really ready. And you never know when it might be…but if you love someone, even if that love gets a little broken, you find a way to fix it. Because you never know when it’ll be gone from your life forever.” Stepping forward, Asami hugged Su carefully and felt a hand drape across her back. “If I learned anything from my dad, it’s that no wound is too deep to heal when you love someone enough.”

“You’re right.” Su admitted quietly. “But sometimes you might take too long. It took Lin and me thirty years to patch up our relationship, after all. I just--.” Su sighed and squeezed Asami tightly. “I’m glad Kuvira has you and Korra in her life. You both mean a lot to her.”

They pulled apart and Asami held onto Su’s shoulders.

“I would do anything for Kuvira, I really would. You never have to worry about her being loved. Because we’ve got her.”

“I’m glad.” Su’s eyes seemed to glisten, and she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as Asami watched her. “That’s always something she’s felt like she’s missed out on. These things just need…time. Kuvira will need you now, more than ever. Especially—well…Kuvira resigned from her position on the guard yesterday. I don’t know if she’s told you, but after what happened with Aiwei, we had a discussion…it didn’t go well.”

Asami frowned. She hadn’t heard that Kuvira resigned, which meant Korra hadn’t either. And that meant that Kuvira hadn’t told Korra. _Kuvira tells Korra everything. Why not this_? Su mentioning Aiwei caught Asami’s attention, and she realized that Aiwei must have caused whatever this strife was between Kuvira and Su.

“I didn’t know that. I believed Aiwei too, but the more this unfolds, Su, the more it seems like Korra and Kuvira are right.” She sighed and thought back to her accusations of Shin and how hurt he had look, despite Korra and Kuvira coming to his defense. “If he was trying to drive us apart like Korra thought, it worked. Maybe not like he planned, but…well, Kuvira resigned. And you know how much she loves Zaofu. She would never do that if she didn’t believe she was in the right.”

“I’ve always been able to trust Aiwei,” Su sighed, and Asami was surprised to hear her tone was more defeated than defensive. “If Kuvira hasn’t told you…that means she’s taking this worse than I imagined. I can’t have the two of them fighting, and they were—but I don’t know what to do.”

“I think someone is lying, Su.” Her thoughts went back to Shady Shin’s question. _How do you know when a truth-seer is lying?_ Asami wasn’t sure she knew the answer, but she decided to go with her gut. “And I know you don’t know Shin well, but Korra and Kuvira trust him. Even Tenzin does, and you know how protective Tenzin is of his family. But you know Aiwei better than we do.” Asami’s shoulders slumped a little. “It’s just a matter of deciding who you trust more. I haven’t even decided that for myself, yet. I don’t think there’s a way to fix both sides because, like I said, someone is lying. It has to give somewhere.”

“Someone is.” Su agreed quietly. “But Aiwei hasn’t lied to me in thirty years. He’s got time Korra and Kuvira don’t. I just wish Kuvira would understand. I didn’t want…this. I trust her but--.” Su shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. She’s too mad to listen. You know how she gets.”

“I do.” Asami chuckled. “The best advice I can give you is to just let it sit for a while. Both of you can think about it, and when Kuvira is ready, she’ll listen to you. In the meantime, don’t worry about her. Korra and I will take care of her.”

“I know you will. I’m sorry it came to this, and about Shin. I know that’s probably left you a nervous wreck.” Su’s gaze went back to the airship, where Tenzin was coming down the ramp after saying goodbye to his eldest children. “I should let you go.  We’ll see you in the city in a few hours and help you get settled.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to ride in the airship with us?” Asami offered, “It’s faster.”

“And have Kuvira _and_ Shin confined in the same space as Aiwei for three hours?” Su’s eyebrows went up, and she scoffed at the idea with a smile.

Asami nodded with a knowing grin. “True. I’m a good engineer, but my ships aren’t build strong enough to survive _that_ fight.”

“I don’t think any are.” Su chuckled. “Korra wouldn’t even be able to stop them, and she’s the Avatar.”

“Don’t let Korra hear you say that.” Asami teased. “After the Equalists, she’s pretty sure she can take on the world.”

“I’m sure she can, if she and Kuvira don’t kill each other first.” Su was still smiling as she leaned over and kissed Asami’s cheek. “Be safe, Asami. I’ll see you in Zaofu.”

Asami nodded and smiled, leaving Su behind as she climbed up the ramp and into the airship.

“Ready, Bataar?” She called out, hoping he would be able to hear her.”

“You bet!” He called back from the cockpit. “Cutting it on now!”

She grinned when she heard the engines start, and she found Kuvira sitting on one of the storage boxes with Latika climbing on her shoulders.

“Smile, mommy!” Latika pouted, “We’re going home!”

“Some of us aren’t,” Kuvira muttered low enough that Latika didn’t hear, though she did smile for her a moment later.

“Kuvira.” Asami spoke up, stepping over and putting her hand on Kuvira’s shoulder. She knew now with that simple sentence that Kuvira felt as bad about them being forced out of the city as Korra did, though she hadn’t really expected less. “It’s okay. I know this isn’t ideal…but you’re going home, and so are we.”

Kuvira nodded, and Asami looked up to see Korra nearby beaming at her. Korra crossed her arms with a knowing smile, before mouthing an ‘I love you’ in Asami’s direction.

“Besides, mommy,” Latika grinned, “We don’t have to take the train!”

“I knew I loved you for a reason, Latika.” Korra laughed, the sound of it echoing off the walls around them. “Child after my own heart.’

“I’ve never seen someone hate trains as much as you do.” Mako snorted.

“They take too long!” Bolin chimed in.

“No,” Opal laughed, “You and Korra are just impatient.”

“You love us.” Korra protested.

“Some days.”

“Hey!”

Asami rolled her eyes, patting Kuvira’s shoulder before making her way into the cockpit to help Bataar fly the airship. There was a pit in her stomach she couldn’t explain as she looked out the window and saw Republic City shrinking as they rose into the air. She was leaving her home behind. _No, I already am home. I’m with Korra, Sokka, and the rest of our family. Home is with them. The locations are temporary._ She forced herself to be optimistic despite the uncertainty of their future, knowing they would find some sort of safety and comfort inside the metal city they were headed towards. She was thankful, at least, that they were going somewhere intimately familiar. They’d be happy there. That was what mattered.


	6. Reawakened Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *does include pieces of a flashback*

“Whatever my faults may be, Suyin, I never lie.” Aiwei spoke from where he was reclining on the sofa in her office, and Su took a deep breath, putting her elbows on the desk and burying her face in her hands.

“I’m so sick of hearing your voice.” Su muttered, not caring if Aiwei heard her. Part of her gut knew she’d made the wrong decision. _I should have never let Kuvira resign._ Whatever was going on between Kuvira and Aiwei, she hadn’t meant to be caught in the middle of it. _I should have let them deal with it themselves._

“Suyin?” She opened her eyes and glared at Aiwei, who was looking at her with his eyebrows raised. “If this is about Kuvira--.”

“She’s my daughter-in-law, Aiwei.” Su cut him off. He knew damn well it was about Kuvira. He was just prodding her now. “She’s also my successor. I shouldn’t doubt her like this, and _you_ should respect her a little more. Because one day, she’s going to be the matriarch and you’re not going to be answering to me anymore.”

“With all due respect, Suyin,” Aiewei remarked with a shrug, “ _If_ she becomes the matriarch, I will leave. I would hate the see the direction Zaofu goes under her leadership. She’s too headstrong, too volatile. You see how she’s handled this whole…situation.”

Su shook her head and pushed herself up from her desk. She still had to apologize to Kuvira. But they’d only gotten to Zaofu the night before, and there hadn’t been enough time to pass between them to warrant a safe apology. Su had purposefully skipped over naming a new captain of the guard, and planned on holding the position open until Kuvira was willing to return. Whatever Aiwei said, she was determined to put her foot down as far as that position was concerned.

Aiwei would be another issue alone, and Su had begun to have her doubts about him, regardless of what she’d said about him having years on Kuvira and Korra. If Aiwei _was_ lying to her, Su wanted to catch him in something far more substantial. Something she could know he’d done without a doubt. And right now she didn’t have that. But he was aware she was displeased with him, though he seemed incapable of being silent.

“You remember,” Aiwei began again, drumming his fingers on the armrest of the sofa, “My inquiry about Kuvira’s birth-parents?”

“Of course I do.” Su nodded, not looking at him, but instead turning her gaze out the window. The truth-seer had been particularly interested in finding Kuvira’s parents in the weeks prior, despite Su’s insistence that he leave the matter alone. _Kuvira doesn’t want to meet them. She wants to forget they ever existed…that they ever abandoned her._ Su knew some wounds didn’t heal, and Kuvira had a plethora of them. The abandonment Kuvira had suffered as a child was one of the deepest, one that still ached itself raw despite Kuvira’s insistence that it didn’t bother her. Su wasn’t interested in causing Kuvira anymore pain, and bringing her parents to Zaofu felt like it would be the final nail in the coffin. So, of course Su had adamantly refused all of Aiwei’s offers to go track them down.

Su had their names. That was all. She’d spent countless resources when Kuvira first arrived in Zaofu to find them, but all she’d gotten were their names and the vague direction they’d left in. By the time Su was able to go after them, Kuvira had settled into Zaofu. Su and Bataar had both grown attached, too. Su had always dreaded that one day Kuvira’s parents would return to Zaofu and take her away, but they never had. Su couldn’t have stopped them. What was she to Kuvira? Her now former boss, her mother-in-law, but when she was younger it had been nothing permanent or legally binding, even in Zaofu.

Su and Bataar had spent ten years afraid that they would come for Kuvira. They never had. No letters. No calls. Kuvira had been wholly abandoned. So Su had been more than happy to bring her fully into the fold, appointing her to the city guard, watching her put her own roots down in the city. Zaofu was her home. The Beifongs were her family. Kuvira had found her place in the world. And Aiwei’s repeated suggestion that they find Kuvira’s birth-parents had struck a nerve in Su. She had hoped he’d drop the subject, but he hadn’t.

“I put out some feelers with the information you gave me years ago. I believe I’ve found them.”

Su closed her eyes and swallowed. She didn’t know if it was anger or fear that caused her hands to shake. She didn’t care. She wheeled around, opening her eyes and glaring at Aiwei.

“What?” Her voice was cold and hard, each letter dripping with venom as it escaped her throat. She knew what was coming next, but she didn’t want to hear it.

Aiwei nodded. “They were in Ba Sing Se. In one of the slums.” Su lifted one hand to her temple and closed her eyes. The room felt like it was spinning. Still, she focused on Aiwei’s voice. “They knew her name, and were able to identify her by her eye color and beauty mark, I believe. They’re here in the city, Suyin, if you would like to speak with them. I took the liberty of having this pair transported here at my invitation. They’re very eager to--.”

“Get them to leave.” Su cleared her throat, not trusting her voice to carry properly. “You shouldn’t have contacted them. Lie to them if you have to. She isn’t here--.”

“Kuvira is an adult, Suyin.” Aiwei shrugged. “You need not worry about her protection anymore. She isn’t a child.”

Su tuned him out, forcing herself to stagger to the door of her office.

“Bataar?” She called down the hall for her husband, her hand resting on the doorframe. She would strangle Aiwei if she didn’t get out of the room. “Bataar!”

Bataar poked his head out of his own office a few doors down, and she took a deep breath when she saw him looking at her with worry.

“What is it, dear?”

“Kuvira’s parents. They’re here.”

She watched his eyes widen, and he came out of his office as quickly as he could, coming down the hall and holding his arm out for her. She looped her arm through his and squeezed his wrist.

“We need to find her.” His voice was steady, steadier than Su felt, and she leaned him on hims as they walked. “She’ll panic if she sees them, we have to--.”’

Su nodded in silent reply, walking swiftly with her husband down the hall. This is what she’d been afraid of for so long. She was just going to have to adapt to the circumstances. She hoped she got there before Kuvira saw her parents. Bataar was right, she would panic.

* * *

 

Korra sat down next to Kuvira on the grass, looking at her with a sigh.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Kuvira asked without looking at her as she picked at the blades of grass between her feet.

“That you resigned. Asami told me.”

“How’d Asami find out?” Kuvira’s eyebrow went up, but her voice never changed. “Let me guess…Su. It doesn’t…it doesn’t matter, Korra.”

“It _does_ matter, Kuvira. This is huge.” When Kuvira shrugged, Korra shifted a bit so their shoulders bumped into each other. It was enough to draw Kuvira’s eyes to look at her. “You loved your post on the city guard. Your work is so important to you. I know things with Su and Aiwei got bad, but I just don’t want you to make any decisions you might regret.”

“He said I valued my friends over my duty.” Kuvira sounded bitter, and her eyebrows lowered into a scowl. “That I would rather be with you than doing my job protecting Zaofu. He isn’t—well he isn’t wrong, in a way. But why can’t I do both? Why do I have to choose? That’s what he wanted. This. He wanted rid of me. Su…” Kuvira shook her head. “Su took his side. Just like always. I hope he’s happy.”

As much as Korra loved Kuvira and wanted Kuvira by her side, she had never wanted this. It was the same situation as Asami. Korra’s duty and responsibilities were constantly pulling down the ones she cared about. Maybe this was why the other Avatars had worked alone.

“Kuvira, if you need to stay here you can. I—I won’t be angry or upset if you don’t come with us. I know things are different now because of Latika, but you don’t owe me anything.”

When Kuvira looked at Korra again, it was like a wildfire had been lit behind her eyes.

“I’m not leaving you.” Kuvira replied firmly. “I will _never_ leave you. I want to go with you, and now with Zaheer loose…you need me more than Zaofu does, Korra. I thought Su understood that. Aiwei? Fuck him. You’re what’s important.”

Korra sighed heavily as the relief washed over her. “Good. I mean…I wouldn’t ask you to go if you didn’t want to, but I’m relieved. With everything the way it is now I just…I need people I can trust around me.” She swallowed thickly and looked up to see the angry, unyielding eyes of her best friend staring off into the distance. “Hey, you’re gonna be okay, shithead. You and Su will figure this out. She cares too much about you, and the fact that Aiwei didn’t tear _us_ apart means he’s probably gonna try again. When he does, we’ll catch him and everyone will see how horrible he is. Including Su.”

“I hope so.” Kuvira nodded, her voice quiet. “I need to talk to her. I’ve been ignoring her because I don’t want to say something I’ll regret. But I promise I’ll strangle Aiwei with his shoulder piece if he so much as looks at me again.”

Kuvira stiffened when she finished speaking as something caught her eye. Korra followed her gaze, seeing one of the female guards escorting a couple through the meteorite garden in their direction.

“We should go inside.” Kuvira snapped, pushing herself to her feet.

The look of pure panic that crossed Kuvira’s eyes was unlike anything Korra had ever seen before.

“What’s going on?” She asked, stumbling to try and stand up as fast as Kuvira had. “What’s wrong?”

“We need to go.” Korra didn’t like the fear she heard in Kuvira’s voice, as Kuvira backpedaled so quickly she ran into one of the display pedestals, knocking over one of Su’s meteorites. “ _Now._ ”

“Kuvira, calm down. What’s going on?” Korra reached out and grabbed a hold of Kuvira’s wrist, trying to steady her.

Kuvira ripped her arm free, but she froze in place and closed her eyes when the guard called out to her.

“Kuvira?” The guard called again. “Hey! Look who’s here!”

Korra glanced back at the guard to see them standing next to an older couple. They seemed innocent enough, but going by Kuvira’s reaction, they might as well be ghosts.

“Who’s this?” Korra asked, speaking when Kuvira clearly couldn’t.

“They’re her parents!” The guard beamed excitedly, clearly oblivious to Kuvira’s reaction. “Hasn’t seen them in twenty some years, have you, Kuv?”

The older woman _did_ look like Kuvira, in a way, they had the same facial structure. The man next to the woman had eyes to match, and Korra glanced at Kuvira whose jaw was clenched so tightly Korra thought it would snap off.

“Kuvira!” the woman smiled, taking a tentative step forward, almost as if she planned on embracing her.

Kuvira shot her arm out roughly, pushing the woman away and taking another set of rapid steps backwards. Korra had never seen her like this.

“Stay away from me.” Kuvira’s voice cracked when she spoke. “Why are you _here_?”

The older woman frowned for a second but seemed undeterred as she replaced her smile.

“It’s been so long, Kuvira. We just wanted to see you and now…you’re…” She sized Kuvira up for a few seconds before Korra felt their eyes turn to her. “You’re the Avatar? Kuvira, _you_ know the Avatar?”

Korra looked back at Kuvira, who had paled and was shaking where she stood. All Korra could think to do was to take a step in front of her.

“Yes, I’m the Avatar.” Korra sighed.” And I don’t think my best friend wants to see you right now. You should probably--.”

“Your best…Kuvira look at how well you’re doing!” The older man said with a grin, “Captain of the guard and friends with the Avatar! I never would have imagined you’d come this far.”

“Yeah. Yeah you wouldn’t, would you?” Kuivra’s voice was cold despite the shaking. “Why would you _ever_ expect--.”

“Mommy?” Korra looked over her shoulder and saw Kuvira stiffen at the sound of Latika’s voice, and she saw Kuvira close her eyes for only a moment, looking on the verge of tears. “Mommy are you okay?”

“Oh my goodness, you have a daughter!” Kuvira’s mother said, stepping forward to get a closer look.  As soon as Latika was next to Kuvira, Korra’s protective instincts increased and she put her body between them. “What’re you doing?” the woman asked, clearly annoyed at Korra’s presence.

“I told you, I’m looking out for my best friend. If she doesn’t want you here, then you should leave.”

“You will show us some respect.” The man boasted. “We traveled a long way to see _our_ daughter, and I know you may be the Avatar but you don’t get to dictate what we do.”

Korra felt her fists clench, the situation needing to be diffused fast or it was only going to get worse. _I’m going to get in a fight and Kuvira’s going to have a panic attack. Just what we need._

“Kuvira, we should go.”

“What’s going on?” the voice was Asami’s, and she came jogging towards them with a flushed face. “I was playing with Latika and she saw you talking and got worried. Then I had to chase her up here…”

“Get her.” Kuvira pleaded. “Get Latika away from here. Get. Her.”

Asami’s eyes widened at Kuvira’s words, and her gaze danced between Korra and Kuvira’s parents.

“What’s going on…Korra?” Asami repeated slowly.

Kuvira seemed to recover for a moment, and Korra felt Kuvira’s hand on her shoulder, pushing her aside. Kuvira was fully blocking Latika from her parents’ view when she spoke again.

“You do not deserve to know my daughter. And you never will. Asami. Get. Her.”

Frantically, Asami scooped Latika up into her arms, despite the child’s protest to be with her mother and carried her away as quickly as she could.

“You’re being unreasonable,” Kuvira’s mother said. “We’re not here to cause any problems. We’re here to rejoin your life and clearly you’ve made quite a good one for yourself. We want to be a part of it.”

“We _deserve_ to be a part of it.” Her father added with a sour face. “Look at this. We’ve been living in the slums for years, and you live _here_!”

“You…” Kuvira’s voice came out as a growl, and she took an almost threatening step forward. “You left me here! You _abandoned_ me--.”

“Kuvira!” Korra saw Kuvira’s entire body relax at the sound of Su’s voice, and Kuvira instantly took a step back as Su and Bataar approached. “Kuvira, are you alright?”

Korra stepped back as well to give Su and Bataar room, noticing how shaky Su’s hands were as she reached up to cup Kuvira’s cheeks. Whatever had happened between them, Su was still a welcome comfort with the presence of Kuvira’s parents nearby, Korra could see that much.

“It’s okay, Kuvira.” Su soothed, stroking Kuvira’s cheek, drawing her attention. “We’re here. It’s okay. Don’t worry--.”

“What is this?” Kuvira’s mother asked incredulously, but when Su glanced back at her, the glare Su levelled on the woman was enough to make even Korra take another step back.

“I’m giving you a chance to walk away.” Su replied in an icy tone. “Or if you’d rather, I’ll have my guards carry you out.” She returned her focus to Kuvira, whose eyes were still trained unblinkingly on Su’s face. “I didn’t want this—I would have stopped them from coming if I’d known sooner. I’m so sorry, Kuvira.”

Kuvira’s father watched Suyin with a glare. “This is my daughter, and I have a right. We want to speak to--.”

“You have never had any rights!” Bataar’s booming voice startled Korra. She’d never seen him so animated, and his face was flushed as a vein became prominent on his forehead. She’d never heard him raise his voice before either, but he was positively shouting. “You gave up every single right you ever had when you left her! She was here alone at _eight_ years old! How _dare_ you come back into her life now that she’s an adult and expect anything more than the ‘fuck you’ I’m giving you right now.”

“Kuvira.” Her father took a step forward and bumped shoulders with Bataar in the process. “ _Move_.” He let it out as a demand, but Bataar held his ground. As soon as he pushed Bataar a moment later, Korra moved between them.

“Okay, stop. Right now.” Korra snapped, holding both of them back as Bataar clenched his hand into a fist. When Kuvira’s father shoved her hand off his chest, she turned to face him as her blood started to boil. “Get the fuck out of this city or I’ll pick you up and throw you out.”

Every word she spoke burned like fire from her throat. She was ready to fight, ready to do whatever she needed in order to protect Kuvira. Kuvira was terrified, and Korra hated it. She had never been like this before.

“Korra.” Bataar’s voice was stern, and it startled her again. It was a far cry from the gentle tone he normally carried. “ _Enough_.”

Su hadn’t moved from Kuvira’s side during all of this, and when Korra looked back again, she noticed Kuvira was still shaking.

“Get out of my city.” Bataar growled at Kuvira’s father. “This is your last warning. Kuvira doesn’t want you here. You _will_ stay away from _my_ daughter.”

Kuvira’s eyes widened as Bataar spoke, and Bataar pushed the man back by his shoulders, giving Korra and the others space.

“I can’t believe this!” Kuvira’s father shouted. “We brought her here! Then you bring us all this way and then you won’t let us see her?!”

“It’s been twenty-two years.” Korra was terrified by the anger seeping through Su’s voice. “You didn’t _bring_ her to us. Our guards found her abandoned outside the city with nothing but the clothes on her back. You should be ashamed. She’s an adult now. And she’s one of the most powerful metalbenders in the world. You’re not the one who deserves recognition or respect. Kuvira is. And we _do_ respect here. Which is more than I can say right now for the two of you. I didn’t know you were being brought down here or I would have stopped this.”

“ _Why_?” Kuvira spoke up quietly, looking over Su’s shoulder at them before Su could say anything further. She almost looked like a child the way she was hiding. “You left me…Why wasn’t I—what did I _do_?”

“We can’t bend,” the woman explained. “Either of us. When you started…it scared us. We didn’t know what to do--.”

“You were…you were _afraid_ …of me?”

“Kuvira--.” Su’s voice softened, and she turned around, reaching out to touch Kuvira’s cheek again, only for Kuvira to shake her head and take off sprinting in the other direction. “Kuvira!”

Su started after her, but was stopped by Bataar’s hand on her shoulder.

“Honey, I’ll go.”

Su nodded, and Korra grit her teeth when she thought of all the things Kuvira’s parents had inadvertently put her through, all the pain they had caused her. All the doubts Kuvira had faced growing up were now becoming a reality.

“Korra?” Su spoke again, but Korra barely heard her. “Are _you_ okay?”

Korra let out a slow breath and shook her head, glaring at Kuvira’s parents before glancing at Su.

“No. I mean…I just don’t understand.” Her gaze went back to Kuvira’s parent once more. “How could you do this to her? How could you be _afraid_ of her? She was eight years old! You don’t...when my parents found out I was the Avatar, I nearly destroyed their home with my new abilities. But they never…” Korra stopped, choking out a gentle sob and shaking her head again. She felt foolish. This wasn’t about her, but she couldn’t shake the image of Kuvira’s face out of her mind. She had never seen Kuvira that afraid or hurt before. “You can’t ever come back. Su? If they come back, I can’t be held accountable for what I’ll do to them. She’s my best friend.”

Su nodded once, putting herself between Korra and Kuvira’s parents.

“We just wanted to be in her life again,” The woman explained, still glaring at Su.

“Too late.” Su’s voice carried with it an air of finality, and she motioned for the guard who had brought them to come forward. Korra knew how hard this must be for Su, knowing how much Su and Bataar cared for Kuvira. But Su wasn’t finished. “Kuvira has a life here. She has a family. She is…happy. I will not let you take that from her. She doesn’t want you here. She doesn’t want to see you. She’s made that perfectly clear. You’ve done enough. Leave.”

As they were escorted away, Korra saw Su still shaking and reached out, pulling her in for a hug.

“You did good, Mama Su. Kuvira needed you here for this.” She pulled back and saw the tired smile on Su’s face. “I’ve never seen her that scared before…and poor Latika…”

“I know.” Su sighed, her smile fading. “I’m going to take care of that. Bataar will calm Kuvira down while we find Latika.”

“I’ve never seen Bataar so angry,” Korra said quietly, following as Su turned and walked toward the house. “Both of you…I thought you were going to lose it.”

“We’ve been afraid of this for a long time,” Su admitted. “When she was younger, Bataar and I were almost constantly afraid that her parents would come back and take her. There was nothing legal about us keeping her, and as far as the Earth Kingdom is concerned they _did_ have rights…they were her parents. We spent ten years in fear.” She shook her head, lifting one hand up to wipe the tears from her eyes. “I thought, once she was an adult, that it would go away. But when Aiwei told me they were here—it’s silly…”

“Su?” Korra frowned, watching her with concern.

“I just…” Su took a deep breath, looking at Korra and chuckling. “When Aiwei said they were here, part of me felt like I’d gone back in time. And I thought they had come to take that bright eyed little girl away from us. I know they can’t…she’s an adult, of course. But when I was in my office…that was the only thing I could think of. That she was eight years old all over again. In the hundreds of scenarios I thought up over the years…meeting them like this was different. I couldn’t have planned for this. Aiwei…he knew what this would do to Kuvira. And yet he still went behind my back and contacted those people…”

“Su.” Korra sighed, knowing someone had to say it. Whether Su listened or not, she _had_ to say it, for Kuvira’s sake. “You have to get rid of him. I don’t care how, and I know it might not be my business. But Su, he tried to cause Kuvira, Asami and me to fight. Now he’s wedged himself between you and Kuvira and done…this. He needs to back off.”

“You’re right.” Su nodded. “I’ll deal with him. I can’t get rid of him, but after this, I need to _really_ talk to him. He needs to focus on his duties or step down. It’s for the best, really…”

Su’s voice trailed off and she continued muttering to herself, so Korra only nodded in acknowledgement. They still had to find Asami and Latika, and Korra hoped Bataar would be able to find Kuvira. _Bataar Jr. needs to be told too, he’ll be able to help_.

* * *

 

“There you are.” Asami saw Su smile as she stepped through the door into the empty house she’d loaned Korra and Asami. Latika was sitting on one of the boxes, watching Asami unpack. Su knelt in front of her, stroking Latika’s cheek with her thumb and smiling. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Is mommy okay?” Latika asked quietly, watching her grandmother with worried eyes. “Who were those people?”

“She’s alright.” Su promised, and Asami glanced over when Korra stepped in behind her. “I’ll let her explain everything, okay? Right now, I think it’s a good idea if we go see her. What do you think?”

Latika nodded, and Su smiled before kissing Latika’s forehead and holding out her hand. Latika slid off the box and took it, lifting one hand to wipe her eyes. She embraced Su a moment later, and Su let out a quiet sigh as she hugged her granddaughter.

“Come on.” Su said gently before standing up. “We’ll go find your father first. He’ll want to come with us.”

“We’ll see you at dinner, Latika.” Korra smiled as the pair walked out of the house, “It’ll be okay.”

When the door shut behind them, Asami watched Korra’s shoulders slump, and Korra let out a sigh. She turned around after a moment, smiling faintly when she saw Asami watching her.

“Who were those people?” Asami asked the question that had been on her mind since she’d carried Latika away from Kuvira.

“Kuvira’s parents.” Korra sighed, reaching up and rubbing the back of her neck. “It didn’t go well.”

“Her parents are still _alive_?” Asami crossed her arms, impressed. “They came back?”

“Sort of.” Korra shrugged one shoulder and shook her head. “Aiwei, he called them. Bataar Sr. is pissed off about it. You saw how scared Kuvira was…”

“If I’d been abandoned and hadn’t seen my parents in twenty some years I would be scared too. Then mad.” Asami nodded. _That explains a lot._ “Did they leave?”

“Oh yeah.” Korra chuckled quietly. “Bataar was shouting at them. He would have fought them if Kuvira hadn’t ran off.’

“Do you think she’ll be okay?”

“I hope so.” Korra sighed again, shaking her head. “Bataar and Su will calm her down for right now. We can go talk to her later. She needs time to process what just happened. Hell, _I_ need time to process it.”

“You _were_ looking kind of defensive,” Asami smiled, reaching up to tuck a strand of stray hair behind Korra’s ear. “But knowing that…well it explains a lot.”

“I told Su they can’t come back. I think Bataar Sr. feels the same way.”

“We could hear him yelling.” Asami whispered, “As I carried Latika back here. I don’t blame him for being mad. I would be furious…I can’t believe Aiwei did that.”

Korra hummed in response, crossing her arms after a few seconds and looking around the room.  She began to frown, and Asami sighed as she watched her.

“Home sweet home, huh?” Korra let out a slow breath and looked around once more before her eyes found Asami once more. “I’m sorry, again. For this.”

“Don’t be.” Asami replied, “This is home now. As long as I have you and Sokka, I’m happy. You know that.”

“Speaking of Sokka…” Korra narrowed her eyes, and Asami knew she was just realizing he wasn’t there. “Where _is_ he? I was wondering why it was so quiet.”

“Ask Meelo.” Asami smiled, taking Korra by the hand. “Meelo took Sokka to go do ‘man things’. Though that was a while ago, which means by now Sokka has probably fallen asleep. I’m sure Jinora or Ikki has him.”

“We better go find him then,” Korra smirked before leaning in to kiss Asami.

As soon their lips met, Asami smiled, bring her free hand up to run her fingers through Korra’s hair. She let out a soft sigh as Korra’s tongue brushed against her own, and Asami pressed herself against Korra’s chest a moment later.

They would be okay. They’d dealt with worse, and Asami couldn’t have been happier. She just wished there was a way to soothe the guilt Korra was feeling. She knew it would take time, but that was okay too.

She pulled away after a few moments, only to kiss Korra several times in quick succession, chuckling when Korra huffed and put their foreheads together with a pout crossing her lips.

“I love you, sunshine.”

“I love you too, Korra.” Asami promised with a smile.

She draped her arms around Korra’s neck and they stood there together for a minute, before Asami began to chuckle and sway the two of them side to side.

“You’re a dork.” Korra murmured, kissing along Asami’s jaw.

“Uh huh.” Asami grinned before patting Korra’s shoulder and pushing her away gently. “Okay, let’s go find your son.”

“Oh he’s just _my_ son, is he?” Korra snorted.

“Until we find out how much trouble he’s gotten into? Yes.” Asami teased, pulling Korra along by the hand. “Come on.”

* * *

 

“Uncle Shin? Are you okay?” He heard the concern in Ikki’s voice before he saw it in her eyes, sighing when she plopped down next to him in the grass.

“I’m fine, Ikki.”

She sat by him in silence for several minutes, which allowed him to go back to his reading. But he knew, unlike Jinora, Ikki would not stay silent forever. She’d found him for a reason, he just didn’t know what.

“Are you still upset about Aiwei, Uncle Shin?”

He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again he tried to focus on the words on the page in front of him as he thought of his answer. The simple answer was that he _hated_ Aiwei. Though that in itself wasn’t as simple as he would have liked it to be. He felt guilty, guilty of things he hadn’t done but had apparently been suspected of. He didn’t know how to handle that, and so he’d been keeping his space, as well as his silence.

Shady Shin had seen Aiwei following him more than once in the twenty-four hours they’d been in Zaofu, but he’d chosen to ignore it. He wouldn’t fight Aiwei here. Here, he was the guest, so he had to be respectful. He’d barely left the guest house once they landed and he’d noticed Aiwei’s lurking. But he had wanted to get some fresh air, which is how he’d found himself outside trying to read over some of his old books on waterbending techniques.

“I’m fine.” He repeated, only to hear her sigh. She knew he wasn’t. But he didn’t feel like talking about it.

“Uncle Shin…you know me and Jinora know Aiwei’s lying, right?”

“Yeah. It’s…don’t worry about it, Ikki. Shit happens.”

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, only to see her watching him with a sad expression.

“Do you ever get lonely?” Ikki asked gently a few moments later.

“I live on an island, surrounded by people I love.” Shady Shin replied slowly, closing his book. He realized reading was going to be impossible now. “Of course not.”

“That wasn’t what I meant, Uncle Shin.” Ikki replied, nudging him with her elbow. “I mean…Aunt Kya has Lin, Kuvira has Bataar, Korra and Asami have each other but you…well you don’t have anybody. Don’t you wish you did?”

_Please spirits don’t let her start this. Jinora put her up to this, I know it._

“Ikki, do we have to talk about this? Really?”

“We know you like that guard,” Ikki grinned. _Yep. Jinora put her up to it._ “She’s pretty, Uncle Shin. She like you too, you know.”

“She’s fourteen years younger than me,” Shady Shin huffed, “I’m not interested.”

“Well we’ve been thinking--.” _Oh no. Of course they have._ “And dad is fifteen years older than mom…and _they’re_ married…”

“No. Ikki, seriously. No.”

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. He _did_ care for Fariha, But he was more content to have her friendship. He didn’t want to ruin that.

“I’m forty-two.” He added when she shrugged. “It’s inappropriate.”

“We don’t think so.” Ikki told him. “Kuvira doesn’t either. Will you just ask her out on a date, Uncle Shin? Just one? _Please_?”

“If I ask her, will you shut up?”

Ikki broke into a grin and squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. He groaned and patted her back as he rolled his eyes, barely having time to grab his books as she pulled him to his feet.

“Come on, Uncle Shin! We have to go tell Jinora!”

“You know, sometimes it’s hard to believe you’re both adults when you carry on like this.”

“We’re going to have to fix your hair, it looks filthy. And we’ll get you a new shirt--.”

He let out a sigh and let Ikki half drag him toward the guest houses.She was far more excited about it than he was, but he would humor both of them if it meant they’d stop pestering him. It couldn’t hurt anything, he knew. He’d be going to the nearest Air Temple with Meelo to prepare it for the new airbenders, and wouldn’t be staying in Zaofu any longer than necessary.

* * *

 

_‘“The Metal Clan is like one big family, Kuvira.” He whispered it to her like it was a secret, and the corner of her mouth twitched. She didn’t want a family. Not anymore. “And we’re going to take care of you.”’_

Kuvira took a deep breath when Latika climbed into her lap. She felt grounded, and she offered Bataar a faint smile when he sat next to her on the couch and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked quietly before kissing her temple.

“Yeah.” She nodded.

She’d spent two hours in Bataar Sr.’s office, while the elder Bataar had done his best to both calm and comfort her. Kuvira felt much better, though still shaken up from the shock of seeing her birth-parents again. She’d seen them across the field before she recognized them, but their faces were just as she had remembered them, if only older.

Feelings that she thought she’d been over, that she thought she’d left behind her, had all come bubbling back to the surface. There was the sting of the betrayal, the abandonment, still as fresh as it had been the day she’d woken up and found herself alone outside Zaofu. It was a feeling she’d longed to forget, but never had.

Then there was the fear. She didn’t know what power they would have over her life, or try to gain over her, but she had been terribly afraid that they would try to influence her now adult life, or that they would try to get to Latika.

The rage had followed quickly, especially once she’d _seen_ Latika outside with them. That’s what had brought her back to her senses, sifting through the fear and dragging her out long enough to speak. Latika would never know them. Kuvira swore she would make sure of that.

Her parents openly admitted to being afraid of her. It was a thought that had buried itself deep in the recesses of Kuvira’s mind, almost lost to time itself and the caring that the Beifongs had given her in Zaofu. No one in Zaofu had ever been afraid of her abilities, and it was a reality that Kuvira had been able to escape for twenty-two years. Until today.

She remembered the fear. _Their_ fear. Fear that they had displayed more than once after she’d discovered her bending. She had been young, and it was still fuzzy, but she could remember very clearly being punished the first few times they’d seen her bending outside their home, more a shack than a house. They’d punished her and put her to bed. Shamed her for being a bender. The shame they gave her stemming from their own fear. Because she could do something they couldn’t. Something they weren’t capable of. _Some family_.

_‘Kuvira started crying then, letting herself be pulled into Su's arms when she reached out. No one had ever cared that she could earthbend before. No one had ever cared about what she could do, it was always a list of things she couldn’t. She felt the weight of her parents' betrayal even more in that moment. She laid her head on Su's shoulder and cried, letting herself be scooped into her arms as Su stood, and she wrapped her hands up tightly in her robes.’_

She _had_ her family. She had Su and Bataar Sr., who had been more like real parents than those who had created her ever had. Even with her current disagreements with Su, some deeper part of Kuvira felt that would never change. She had Bataar Jr. and Latika, the rest of Su’s children, she had Korra, Asami, Shady Shin and Sokka. She had _made_ her family. That had always been enough. _Why did it scare me so badly?_

Kuvira knew the answer, though she’d never admit it to anyone. If anyone could understand, it would be Asami. But in a way, it would still be an imperfect understanding. Asami was afraid of becoming lost to Sokka, much like her own mother who had been taken away from her. For Kuvira, it was fear, not for what her parents could do to her –the answer to that, she knew, was nothing— but it was the fear that she would be a failure as a parent too, like them. That she would fail Latika in ways that she herself couldn’t foresee. Kuvira was afraid she would find herself unable to love Latika enough.

_‘"Why don't they want me?" Kuvira whimpered out the only thing on her mind as Su petted her hair. It was the first time she ever asked, and would be the only time she said the question aloud.’_

Kuvira had panicked when she’d discovered Latika’s airbending, but at no point had she ever been _afraid_ of her daughter. She knew she didn’t understand the feelings that her birth-parents had no doubt experienced. After all, she _was_ a bender. She had no reason to fear her daughter. Latika was five. She could be trained. Kuvira was well equipped to take care of her. But knowing that her parents had been so terrified of her abilities put a fresh new seed of doubt in her stomach. Doubts she knew shouldn’t be there, but that she couldn’t send away. All she had was her family. She had to focus on that.

Bataar’s hand, gently rubbing her back, drew her from her thoughts. She blinked a few times, smiling when her eyes found Bataar’s face. A moment later, her gaze wandered to Latika, who was staring up at her with a worried frown. Her gold-green eyes, so much like Su’s, were comforting. Comforting for the same reason that Kuvira had found comfort in Bataar Sr.’s arms as she’d wept in his office. Because, like Bataar Sr., Latika was a piece of her family. Her _real_ family. Latika was her entire world. Kuvira didn’t simply know that. She felt it in physical and emotional ways she’d never thought possible.

“Mommy, are you okay?” Latika asked, her voice soft as Kuvira watched her.

“I am.” Kuvira promised, kissing Latika’s forehead. “Don’t worry. Everything is okay.”

_At least, it will be._

Latika nodded, laying her head against Kuvira’s chest. Kuvira sighed when she felt Latika’s arms wrap around her, and she pressed another kiss into Latika’s hair.

“I love you, mommy.”

“I love you too, Latika.” Kuvira replied immediately, before reaching over and squeezing Bataar’s hand with her own. “I will _always_ love you.”

_‘"It's ok, sweetheart," Su soothed, "Zaofu will always want you. You're home now."’_

_No matter what._

 


	7. Duke It Out

Kuvira exhaled slowly as she stretched her legs out, the grass beneath her still wet with dew. She waited a few seconds before drawing another breath in, rolling her shoulders and closing her eyes. She’d planned on spending her morning meditating, but she heard footsteps behind her as she got into position, and knew it would be a while before she was able to. The steps were too light against the earth to belong to Bataar or Korra, but they rustled the grass all the same.

“Captain?” It was Fariha’s soft voice that reached her ears, and Kuvira arched one eyebrow before she turned to look over her shoulder at the woman.

Fariha was still in her guard armor, and Kuvira realized she’d either just gotten off duty or was about to start. Still, given Kuvira’s present circumstances, that was no way for Fariha to address her.

“It’s just Kuvira, now. I resigned.”

“I know.” Kuvira had to admit, she’d always liked Fariha’s voice. It was soothing, in its own way. Quiet like a breeze moving through the trees. Too soft to belong to a guard, she often thought. The voice suited its owner, and Kuvira had often caught herself wondering why Su had hired her onto the guard. She was far too gentle.

Kuvira frowned, pushing herself onto her feet and crossing her arms. Fariha was fidgeting, gnawing nervously on her bottom lip. But there was a determined light in her forest green eyes, despite whatever was causing her mild anxiety. Kuvira raised her eyebrow, knowing that Fariha had always been the quiet one. She wondered if that’s why Shady Shin had been so drawn to her. _They can both be together in silence_. Still, Kuvira knew Fariha wouldn’t have sought her out unless there was something urgent that needed her attention. _Or something she needs to tell me_.

“What is it?” Kuvira finally asked, knowing Fariha was waiting for permission to speak.

She glanced quickly around them for a moment before she lifted her foot, slamming it into the ground a moment later. _She’s checking for others. Why?_ She was apparently satisfied, because she let out a sigh and stepped closer to Kuvira.

“Are you okay?” Fariha’s voice was laced with concern, but Kuvira waved her off, which prompted her to continue. “We all heard about what happened yesterday, with your pa—the people that got brought here.” Fariha stopped and clenched her eyes shut, taking a deep. “I shouldn’t tell you this. Suyin will be so mad—I have to. You have to know.” When she opened her eyes again, she her eyes bored into Kuvira without blinking. “Aiwei called them here. He told us all about it as they were getting off the train. Told us to bring them to you, but we weren’t supposed to let you know--.”

“Aiwei did this?” Fariha flinched at the anger that suddenly rose in Kuvira’s voice, but she recovered quickly and nodded.

“Where is he?” Kuvira made up her mind immediately that she was going to talk to the truth-seer if it killed her. _First Shin and now this? We need to have a chat._

Fariha hesitated, but when Kuvira levelled a glare in her direction she hastily pointed toward the closest of Su’s gardens.

“He was talking to Suyin over there the last I saw him.”

Kuvira turned around and began marching over there, feeling the rage course through her veins. She thought her parents had just _found_ her. But knowing that Aiwei had brought them there set her blood on fire. If Su had told anyone about her fears and insecurities outside of their immediate family, it would have been Aiwei. One of her less-kept secrets. _But he knew. _She didn’t know what she’d say to him, but right now she didn’t care.  She heard Fariha scurrying to keep up with her, but it was just background noise to the way her heart was pulsing between her ears.

She found Aiwei right where Fariha said he would be, standing in the garden lurking over Su’s shoulder as she walked. She tried to take a deep breath, but if anything, it only made her angrier.

“Aiwei!” Kuvira shouted, causing Aiwei and Su to both snap their heads in her direction. “We need to talk. _Now_.”

The grin he gave her would normally disgust her, but it only served to stoke the fires. She covered the distance between them, getting into his face without casting a second glance at Su. As far as Aiwei was concerned, Kuvira didn’t care what Su thought anymore. It didn’t matter. This was between them, and Su had no place in it.

“First you lie about Shin, then you come after me with those… _people_ …and you think I’m just going to let you get away with doing whatever you please while Su sits by and does _nothing_?” Kuvira spat at him, resisting the urge to shove him. “I’ve had enough of you, Aiwei. If you could kindly fuck right off and stay out of my life? That’d be great. You act like you run this city, when in reality it’s because you’re the one who knows everyone’s secrets!”

“You have plenty of those, Kuvira.” Aiwei replied with a slight smirk. “Suyin, are you going to let her speak to me this way?”

Su was watching the pair of them with her eyebrows raised, and it took a moment for her to sigh, straightening her shoulders and shaking her head.

“Whatever this is…” Su said slowly, lifting her hands defensively, “I’m done. You two need to sort this out yourselves. I’m not getting in the middle of this anymore. I don’t care. Leave me out of it.”

Aiwei seemed surprised with Su’s response, and his eyes were wide as he watched her leave. She muttered something under her breath about needing a cigarette, but as she got farther away Kuvira heard less of it. A moment later Aiwei scowled and turned his head to face Kuvira once more.

“As I said the other day, Kuvira, you constantly seem to expect Suyin to hand everything to you on a silver platter. But now she’s clearly left the matter up to us. It’s time you learned some respect.”

“From who?” Kuvira snorted. “ _You_?”

She heard her nose crack as Aiwei’s fist made contact with her face, and she staggered backwards for a moment, stunned. She blinked rapidly, blood running hot down over her lips moment later as pain throbbed through her face. _He just fucking hit me?!_

Her eyes found him, and she noticed he had taken a step back. When she glared at him his eyes went wide with very obvious fear, half a second before he assumed a defensive posture. _You better be afraid of me._ She let the anger take over, pulling it up to her fingertips through the earth beneath her feet. If Aiwei wanted a fight, she’d give him one. _Because I’m not afraid of you. _

The first three rocks she punched in his direction struck him in the chest, though he deflected the rest of them with several quick jerks of his arms. Kuvira growled, using the earth underneath her as a springboard to launch herself toward him, wanting to cover the distance he’d begun putting between them. He was behaving defensively, warding off several more fragmented pieces of earth she’d launched at him.

Before she could full close the distance, Aiwei caught one of her feet in a hole he’d bent into the ground before her. As she stumbled forward, she caught a large rock in the stomach, followed by one more in the side as Aiwei sent her rolling across the yard. She grunted with the impact on her back before she turned over and pushed herself back to her feet. When she looked up she saw Aiwei was several feet away from her, watching her with narrowed eyes.

Kuvira decided she needed to use something more familiar, and she cast a brief look around taking in all the metal surrounding them. She didn’t want to tear any of the buildings down, though she grinned when she glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Fariha. Fariha was watching them with a slack-jawed stare, but she had what Kuvira wanted attached to her hips in spools.

Using her metalbending, Kuvira snapped the spools of cable off of Fariha’s belt, pulling them toward her and fastening them to her waist. Aiwei seemed to realize the advantage this could give her, and immediately began attack her again. Kuvira deflected several pieces of metal Aiwei began tearing off of his shoulder piece, though she wasn’t quick enough to block all of them. One hit her straight on, the metal like a razor’s edge as it grazed Kuvira’s left cheek.

She hissed at the pain, staggering forward as Aiwei sent a shockwave through the earth that caught her off balance. He was in the middle of kicking a large slab of metal he’d torn from the wall in her direction, but she managed to move faster than he did. She ducked under the metal when it came her way, using some of her chi to redirect it. Once it was past her, she bent cables from both of the spools at her waist, rapidly winding both threads around Aiwei’s chest.

Before Aiwei could free himself, Kuvira set her weight, moving her energy through the cables and slinging Aiwei through the air. She released him mid-flight, watching with a smirk as he fell some fifteen feet away with a sickening thud. She bit back a laugh, as satisfying as it would have been, when Aiwei managed to push himself up with one arm and coughed loudly.

“Arrest her.” He wheezed, glancing up over at Fariha,

Kuvira straightened her back, cracking her neck before she looked over at Fariha. Kuvira would respect whatever decision Fariha made. _Let’s see if Aiwei has the authority he thinks he has._

“She assaulted a city official,” Aiwei coughed, sitting up on his knees. “Arrest her immediately.”

 “No.” Kuvira was surprised to hear the firmness of Fariha’s voice as she crossed her arms. “I won’t.”

“I see I’ll have to take care of this myself.”

Aiwei growled, slamming his fists into the ground and bending up a pillar several yards away that collided with Kuvira’s chest. She grunted as she flew backwards, rolling over onto her knees as soon as she came to a stop. Kuvira pushed herself to her feet, barely standing before Aiwei caught her through the face with a rock a moment later, her eye swelling shut almost immediately. Kuvira grit her teeth. She’d had enough. She began sprinting toward him as fast as she could despite having the breath knocked out of her. She wanted him to hurt. He _needed_ to hurt for what he’d done to her and to Shady Shin. Kuvira was going to make sure he did, in some way.

“Kuvira!”

She recognized the voice, but she ignored it.

“I wish Suyin saw you for what you really are,” Aiwei spat at her, as another shard of metal struck her, this time embedding itself in her shoulder. “Self-entitled. Worthless. A parasite. Sucking Zaofu dry until there’s nothing left.”

“Kuvira!” The voice was closer this time, deeper than Fariha’s, but it meant little. Kuvira was focused on Aiwei. “Both of you stop this instant!”

She ripped the metal out of her shoulder and fired it right back at him with lightning speed, satisfied when she saw it strike him in the side. Kuvira moved her energy through the earth a moment later and tripped Aiwei with a ledge as he tried to back away from her once again. By then she had closed the distance enough that she could touch him. She grinned, her face inches from his as she reached out with one hand and gripped him by the chain that stretched from his nose ring to his ear piercing. She ripped her arm back quickly, hearing Fariha gag behind her as the flesh gave way. Still, she’d pulled him forward with enough leverage that Kuvira was able to slam her heel into the ground, bending up an earthen wall between them. She felt sick satisfaction at the cracking sound that came from Aiwei’s face as he collided with the earth, and she felt it grow wider as she noticed the chain from his piercing in her hand.

As a stunned Aiwei dropped to the ground, Kuvira lowered the wall, lifting Aiwei off the ground by bending what was left of his metal shoulder piece around his neck. His eyes were barely open, his face covered in blood as she looked up at him.

All she could offer him was a grin before she threw him across the garden, watching as he struck one of the far metal walls with a thud. When he slid the ground, he didn’t get up. She could hear him groaning, but he was wise enough not to move, or at least too hurt to do so.

“Keep Shin’s name out of your motherfucking mouth.” Kuvira growled at him, lifting her arm up to wipe the blood off her face that was still pouring from her broken nose. “And stay the fuck out of my personal life. If you ever go behind my back and do something like that again? I’ll make sure you regret it.”

“Kuvira!”

She finally recognized the voice as Bataar Sr.’s, and she turned around to see him standing next to Fariha. His eyes were wide, and he glanced momentarily at Aiwei’s prone form behind her.

“What’s going on?”

“I found out that he brought my parents here.” Kuvira explained, trying to catch her breath. “We’re having a chat.”

“Kuvira, this is excessive.”

“No it isn’t.” Kuvira replied, spitting out blood a moment later. “Someone needed to put him in his place. I’ve done it.”

Bataar Sr. sighed and shook his head, taking a step over and cupping Kuvira’s chin in his hand. He tilted her head back and made a ‘tch’ sound in the back of his throat as he took in her injuries, releasing her once he’d examined her.

“Fariha?” Bataar said gently, looking over his shoulder, “Will you see to it that Master Aiwei gets taken to the hospital? He seems to be in desperate need of it. I will take Kuvira to Shin.”

“Yes sir.” Fariha nodded, pulling out her radio to call for assistance.

Kuvira looked at Bataar Sr., only to see that he’d set his jaw as he put one arm around her shoulders and prompted her to move forward. Fariha offered Kuvira a faint and apologetic smile despite the paleness in her face as Kuvira and Bataar moved past her. Once they were out of earshot, Bataar’s grip on Kuvira’s shoulder’s slackened and she sighed.

“I’m sorry,” She told him, assuming he was angry at her.

“Don’t be.” Kuvira was relieved to see a slight grin pull up the corner of his mouth. “I wanted to do that yesterday when I found out, but I’m not exactly equipped for that. Just…don’t make a habit out of this. Okay?”

“Yes sir.” Kuvira pressed her lips together to keep from smirking, noticing she still had Aiwei’s chain in her hand as she put her arm around Bataar Sr. to hug him. _I’ll have to give this to Shin_. “Thank you.”

“Where’s Su?” He asked gently, raising his eyebrow.

“She left when I confronted him. Said he and I needed to sort it out.”

“I’d say you’ve done that.” She thought she heard a proud chuckle in his voice, but she decided to ignore it. “Let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll go talk to her and see if I can’t get this mess figured out.”

* * *

 

Su took a long drag from the cigarette she’d bummed off of Shady Shin, looking up at the ceiling when she blew the smoke out of her mouth. She closed her eyes for a few moments when she heard someone knock on her office door, ignoring the sinking feeling in her gut.

“Su?” Bataar Sr.’s voice travelled through the door, slightly muffled. “Su, dear, can I come in?”

“Go ahead.” She replied loud enough for him to hear. When he gently pushed the door open, she sighed at him. “Which one of them died?”

“Well they’re _both_ alive,” Bataar told her with a slight frown, “But you know which one ended up in the hospital.”

Su bit her lip and took a deep breath. _I should have known Kuvira would end up hurting him. I should have stopped them._ Still, some part of her understood that if she’d gotten involved it would have only been worse. This was the best decision she could have made. She was tired of being the middle ground. If Aiwei and Kuvira had a problem with each other, they could deal with it. Whatever was between them had created enough distance between the three of them as it was, and Su was tired of it.

“This was bound to happen one way or another.” Su shrugged, putting the cigarette out. “Kuvira’s never liked him.”

“I haven’t either.”

“This is news to me. You’ve always seemed supportive.”

“Of _you_.” Bataar corrected. “Aiwei…well, I trusted your decision. I don’t want you to think that’s changed, Su. I still trust your decisions, including leaving Kuvira and Aiwei to their own devices.” He sat down next to her on the sofa and sighed, putting his hand on her knee. “But this is the second time in a week Aiwei’s been in an altercation with someone else. This isn’t like him, I know. But, Su, I’m starting to think there’s more to him than we know.”

“It’s been thirty years, Bataar.” Su huffed in frustration, “How could we _not_ know?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted. “But do you honestly think things can continue with Aiwei and Kuvira behaving like this?”

“I’ve been trying to avoid picking sides,” Su replied. “Especially since I made the mistake of telling Kuvira I thought she should take a break and she left the guard. I’m staying out of it, Bataar.”

Su watched as Bataar frowned at her and she sighed, knowing he’d made his mind up on the matter. Her husband had always loved Kuvira dearly, and Aiwei’s stunt with Kuvira’s parents had completely turned Bataar against him. _How many other people am I going to hurt because of this?_ Su realized that if she wasn’t careful in her choices, she’d be upsetting Bataar too.

“I know Zaofu is built on second chances.” Bataar was speaking slowly, and his eyes were moving around the room as if he were picking his words off the walls. “Aiwei has had that, I think. So, if he does something like this again, that’s his third strike. I know you want left out of it, Su, so I’m telling you this to keep you from being surprised. Whatever he does next time? I’ll take care of it.”

“You’re about as threatening as a koala-otter.” Su teased, earning a smile from her husband. Bataar was right, and the idea was more than fair. She was so tired of the strife it had already caused in her family that she was ready to move forward, with or without Aiwei. “But you’re right. For the sake of my nerves, he gets one more chance. Then _we’ll_ deal with it.”

“I’ll be keeping my eye on him then.”

“Please do,” Su agreed, kissing Bataar before smiling. “Thank you.”

“You’re doing your best, Su.” Bataar told her, kissing her forehead before he stood up. “I’m going to go check on Kuvira now. I took her to Shin and left her.”

“Is she alright?” Su realized Kuvira had clearly entered the fight with the advantage of youth and no doubt superior skill, but Aiwei was still more than capable of injuring her.

“She will be,” Bataar nodded. “Though I think it’d be a good idea to give her space. She was ready to fight half the city if she had to.”

“She sounds like she’s in a great mood then,” Su rolled her eyes, knowing he would pick up on the sarcastic tone in her voice.

“She’ll be just fine,” Bataar chuckled softly, “She just has to get it out of her system. You know how she is.”

* * *

 

“I’m just saying,” Asami said, holding her hands up defensively for a moment before she went back to eating, “Whenever it’s up to you and Kuvira to make a plan, the plan is always terrible.”

“She isn’t wrong,” Korra heard Jinora laugh from the other side of the table, “But at least we _have_ a plan…sort of.”

“Besides,” Korra felt an arm go around her shoulders, and she looked up to see Meelo hovering next to her, “ _We’re_ the airbending masters. Shouldn’t _we_ be in charge of airbender collection?”

“You’re seventeen.” Korra smirked, raising her eyebrow. “I’m not leaving _you_ in charge of anything.”

Meelo rolled his eyes and reached down to swipe Korra’s last kebab off her plate, sticking his tongue out at her before darting across the room. He was laughing as he slid across the table, nearly kicking Ikki’s plate off the table in his efforts.

“Meelo will you settle down!” Shady Shin barked as he stepped into the room. He was grinning despite the tone of his voice, and Meelo rolled his eyes again before taking a bite out of the kebab.

“Uncle Shin you doof, I’m always settled. I’m like…the calmest one.”

“Right. Well when Korra kicks your ass--.”

“Yikes.” Meelo looked startled, and Korra frowned to see Ikki was wearing a similarly surprised and worried expression.

Korra looked to see what they had seen, only to find Kuvira in the doorway behind Shady Shin. She had a nasty looking gash on her cheek, excluding the black eye that was completely swollen shut.

“What happened to you?” Asami asked from Korra’s side, her eyebrows shooting up worriedly.

“Started a fight,” Kuvira shrugged, sitting down at the table. “You should see the other guy.”

“Aiwei.” Shady Shin grinned broadly before he sat down next to Kuvira. “You should see _Aiwei_. She put him in the hospital.”

Kuvira rolled her one eye and began fixing her plate with food. When it was clear she’d rather not talk about it, Korra heard Mako clear his throat.

“So, Jinora, the plan?”

“Meelo and Uncle Shin are going to go to the nearest Air Temple with Bataar.” Jinora smiled, looking over at Mako. “They’ll work with the acolytes there to get it ready to have airbenders living there, and Meelo will train the five from Zaofu while we’re getting the others.”

“Haha! Master Meelo is here!” Meelo boasted, puffing out his chest.

Jinora rolled her eyes and continued.  “Bataar is staying to help with any repairs the temple needs. Everyone else is coming with us on the airship. Asami _has_ to, she’s driving it.”

“How are we getting to the Air Temple, Jinora?” Bataar asked, cocking up one eyebrow.

“My sky bison, Pepper. Opal’s bison Juicy will be on the airship if they need him.”

Bataar made a face at the mention of Juicy, but Korra only grinned. It would be good to have the sky bison with them, in case they needed to come back for something. That way they wouldn’t have to take the entire airship.

“Shin,” Kuvira coughed, holding her hand up for him to wait until she’d finished. “Why are you going to the Air Temple? I thought you were coming with us.”

“Someone has to be ‘Master Meelo’s’ keeper.” Shady Shin laughed. “He’d have an airbending army in a week if we left him by himself up there. So I’m there to spare the new airbenders from suffering.”

“They gotta work hard if they want to be good.” Meelo huffed. “At least as good as me.”

“When are we getting started?” Ikki piped up. “Dad’s gotten calls from Omashu, and I think we should head there first.”

“That’ll work,” Jinora shrugged. “Is everyone okay with leaving this afternoon? Korra, are you and Asami unpacked?”

“We’re fine,” Korra chuckled, “Su promised that she’d unpack whatever we didn’t get to. I think this afternoon is fine.”

“Me too.” Asami agreed, slipping her hand into Korra’s. “The faster we start, the sooner you can help these poor airbenders who are probably freaking out about their bending.”

“That’s true.” Jinora laughed. “Okay. How does five-thirty sound?”

Once everyone had agreed, they began to disperse to go make sure they had all they needed for the trip. Once it was just Korra, Asami, and Bataar left in the dining room with Kuvira, Korra went over and tilted Kuvira’s head to one side to look at the cut on her cheek.

“So he looks worse than you do, huh?” Korra snorted. “Why didn’t you get Shin to heal it?”

“He healed the important injuries,” Kuvira shrugged, “I’m fine.”

“Do you want _me_ to heal it?”

“No thanks. Really, it’s fine.”

“Kuvira.”

“Look, I’m showing I can take a hit better than he can. This is for my pride.”

“Okay. So do you want me to kiss it?”

Kuvira huffed, managing to glare at Korra out of her good eye. Korra only smiled, holding Kuvira’s head still as she leaned forward and dramatically kissed Kuvira’s cheek.

“I love you, Kuvira.”

“You better love me from a distance or I’m going to break your neck.” Kuvira growled, which only prompted Korra to kiss the swollen eye.

“There. Now your injuries have been blessed by my healing Avatar kisses.”

“You’re gonna be the injured one if you keep it up,” Kuvira grumbled, shoving Korra back with one arm so she could stand up. “Let’s go get our shit and put it in the airship.”

“Love you, ‘Vira.” Korra repeatedly playfully.

“I love you too. Usually. Not right now.”

Korra pouted, which earned a laugh from both Bataar and Asami as they headed out of the room and toward the guest houses to get their things.

* * *

 

“Master Meelo has it covered!”

Jinora took a deep breath, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. She was on the verge of losing her patience with her brother, and she was relieved that she and Ikki were going on the airship with the others. Knowing that Meelo was almost a lost cause, she rolled her eyes when he whooped again from his seat on top of Pepper, and she turned her attention to Shady Shin.

“You have to come back in a few days to get Bataar’s materials so he can start repairing the temple.” She told him.

“I know, I remember.” Shin nodded, smiling at her.

“The acolytes should have plenty of food for you and the others. Make sure you eat.”

“I will.”

“Call me if you need anything, okay? And make sure Meelo treats the new airbenders well when he trains them.”

“Yes, boss.” Shady Shin chuckled.

“Make sure Meelo remembers they need cultural lessons too—you know what, he can’t do that. Will you? You know enough to cover the basics until we come back.”

“You got it, Jinora.”

“Make sure Meelo lets them stop training long enough to eat. Don’t let him work them too hard. I know there’s only five of them right now, but still.”

“Jinora.”

“It gets cold in the temple. Make sure you have a coat--.”

“ _Jinora_.” He sighed when she stopped, but he was still smiling. “I’m a grown man. I can handle it.”

“I don’t think anyone can handle Meelo on their own.” Jinora laughed, kissing Shady Shin’s cheek. “Thank you for offering to go with him, Uncle Shin. I’ll call you tonight and check on both of you, okay?”

“Don’t worry, we’ve got it under control.”

“Okay.” Jinora took a deep breath, knowing she was fretting. But Tenzin had left her in charge, and she wanted to make sure they were ready to go to the Air Temple on their own. “The acolytes in the temple can help you with anything you need until you can get in touch with me.”

“Jinora, we’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Okay,” She repeated, hugging him quickly. “Be careful.”

“Don’t you have a long list of things for _me_ to do?” Meelo objected from Pepper’s saddle as the airbenders from Zaofu got settled.

“Yeah.” Ikki laughed from Jinora’s right as Ikki hugged Shady Shin. “Two things!”

“Train the new airbenders,” Jinora told him, “And listen to Uncle Shin.”

“Oh come on!” Meelo groaned, “ _I’m_ the airbending master here!”

Shady Shin was laughing at the three of them as he waved goodbye to Kuvira, Korra, and Asami, and within a few moments he’d managed to climb onto Pepper’s head, taking the reins in his hands.

“Bye Uncle Shin!” Latika shouted from where she was standing with Kuvira, waving enthusiastically with one arm, “Bye daddy!”

“Bye-bye sweetheart.” Shady Shin smiled down at her, waving with one hand as Bataar waved behind him. “Bye Sokka!”

Jinora saw Sokka waving goodbye to Shady Shin, a moment or two before he was ushered into the airship by Asami. Jinora turned to look up at Shady Shin, who was still smiling when she caught his eye.

“We’ll see you guys later. I promise I’ll call, Jinora. Pepper, yip-yip!”

Jinora watched Pepper lift up into the air, turning in the direction of the Air Temple before she began to fly away. She watched them go until they were almost out of sight, and when she looked back to the airship she saw that Su and Bataar Sr. were still there.

The pair of them had already said their goodbyes to Bataar Jr. and Opal, who had already boarded the airship, and were now saying them to Latika and Kuvira. As Su bent over to kiss the top of Latika’s head, Bataar embraced Kuvira, whispering something Jinora couldn’t hear into her ear. Whatever he said brought a grin to Kuvira’s face, and she nodded at him once before hugging him once more. She’d still refused to let Shady Shin or Korra heal her, and looked odd with one swollen eye, not mentioning the wound on her cheek that Jinora was sure would scar.

When Kuvira pulled away, Bataar kissed the side of her head and smiled at her. He then scooped Latika off the ground, kissing her forehead as she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jinora heard him tell her to be good, but Su and Kuvira were what really held Jinora’s attention. She’d heard of the divide Aiwei had put between them, and it had been Jinora’s hope that putting some distance between Kuvira and Zaofu would give her time to clear her head.

Jinora was surprised when Kuvira embraced Su, her chin resting on Su’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Su told her, barely loud enough for Jinora to hear.

“I’m sorry too.” Kuvira murmured.

“We’ll talk when you get back.”

Kuvira was smiling when they broke apart, and even still when Su pressed a kiss to her forehead. Once they’d finished saying goodbye, Kuvira entered the airship with Latika. Jinora knew their apologies wouldn’t fix whatever wounds were between them, but for now they were both okay, and that was what mattered. They’d deal with the rest later, she didn’t doubt that.

Su and Bataar saw Jinora and Ikki still waiting and smiled, prompting Su to come over and hug both of them.

“You two better go,” Su chuckled, “They can’t do much without their master airbenders.”

“You’re right,” Jinora grinned, squeezing Su tightly. “Thank you two for everything. We’ll see you soon.”

“I hope so.” Bataar Sr. teased. “You _are_ on an airship with Korra and Kuvira after all.”

“I think we can handle them.” Ikki boasted. “We can handle Meelo, after all.”

“Poor Shin.” Su shook her head. “He’ll come back with white hair, I’m telling you. I don’t know how Pema does it.”

“Lots and lots of patience.” Jinora laughed. “And Uncle Shin has oceans of it. He’ll be fine.”

Su and Bataar laughed with them, and they exchanged their final goodbyes before Ikki grabbed Jinora by the wrist and jogged over to the airship. Jinora remembered the first time they’d explored the Earth Kingdom for the same reasons, and she was glad to be doing it again. She hoped they would enjoy themselves.


	8. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One doesn't go the way Jinora and Ikki expected. Though for Meelo, everything is better than they could have hoped.

“Uncle Shin. Shin. Shin. Shady Shin. Shin Shady. Hey. Uncle Shin. Hey! Shiiiiiiiiiin!”

Shady Shin let out a deep breath, turning his head to one side to look at the other side of the room where Meelo was grinning at him.

“What?”

“How come we gotta share a room?” Meelo asked, sitting cross-legged on his bed and raising his eyebrow.

“I have been asking myself the same question for an hour.” Shady Shin felt for his phone when he heard it vibrate, smiling when he saw Fariha had texted him.

‘ _How’s it going?’_

_‘I might smother him in his sleep.’_

_‘He can’t be that bad.’_

_‘He is when you’re trying to sleep.’_

_‘You love him.’_

“Uncle Shin!”

“What, son?”

“Have you asked her out yet?”

Shady Shin huffed, jerking his pillow out from under his head and slinging it in Meelo’s direction. Meelo cackled like a hyena, fluffing the pillow before placing it on top of the one on his bed and laying on them.

“Now I got two pillows, Uncle Shin. Who’s the real winner?”

Shady groaned and covered his eyes with one arm, only to hear Meelo snickering when his phone vibrated again.

‘ _I’m going to bed. I have a shift in the morning. Be nice to the kid, Shin.’_

_‘I’m always nice to him, that’s his problem. Sleep good.’_

“Hey, Shin!”

“Boy I swear if my name comes out of your mouth again tonight I’m going to tape it shut for the next week and a half. It is time to go to bed.”

“Why are you so cranky, Uncle?” Shady Shin looked over to see Meelo still grinning at him mischievously. _Fine_.

“I’m just tired, Meelo. I’m sorry.”

“Is your head hurting, Uncle?” Meelo’s smile faded within seconds, and he was looking at Shady Shin with genuine concern. “I know sometimes Aunt Kya says you get headaches and can’t sleep. I can make you tea if you need it.”

Shady Shin loved Meelo, he did. But he shook his head, readjusting his blankets on his chest and stretching. He wasn’t feeling well, if he was honest with himself, but he didn’t want Meelo worrying about him. _The kid has enough on his plate. He’s actually training people on his own tomorrow. I don’t need to add to it._

“You’re sweating.” Meelo had lowered his voice, clearly concerned about whether or not Shady Shin had a headache or not.

“I’m fine, Meelo.”

A moment later, there was a light weight that landed on his chest, and Shady Shin looked to see that Meelo had tossed his pillow back to him. He grunted out a thank-you, fluffing the pillow once before putting it back under his head. Meelo seemed to buy his line about being fine, because his tone was playful when he spoke again.

“You’ve still got triad money, right Uncle Shin?”

_This again?_

“I always have triad money, what do you want?”

“You think you could get me a car?” Shady Shin opened one eye, looking at Meelo before cocking his eyebrow up.

“The fuck you need a car for? You live on an island. You can fly…well, glide.”

“Girls like cars.” Meelo shrugged, blushing a little.

Shady Shin chuckled, ignoring the throbbing behind his eyes as Meelo absentmindedly picked at his toes.

“First off, your dad would _kill_ me.” He laughed, which earned a pout from Meelo. “Second, girls may like cars, but what happens when someone gets a nicer car than you? You gotta win them over with more than that, Meelo. If they like _you_ , then the car is just a bonus.”

Meelo nodded solemnly before laying down on his back and folding his hands over his chest, his eyes trained on the ceiling.

“I bet Fariha would like your car.” Meelo added quietly a minute or two later.

“I wouldn’t know.”

He waited for several minutes afterwards, hoping Meelo had gone to sleep. His hopes were crushed when he heard Meelo sigh, and he looked over to see that Meelo had turned onto his side and was watching him again.

“Uncle Shin?”

“Hmm?”

“You think I’ll be a good teacher?”

Shady Shin sighed. Tenzin, as far as Shady Shin had seen in eight years, had always left it up to Jinora and Ikki to do the training. Meelo, despite being an airbending master, had not yet been given the opportunity to train on his own. Shady Shin often wondered if Tenzin trusted his eldest son to do it properly, since Tenzin seemed to go out of his way to _avoid_ letting Meelo teach anyone. Jinora and Ikki had clearly felt the same way, and had spent several hours debating between themselves over who would come to the Air Temple to train the airbenders from Zaofu. It had been Korra’s suggestion that they let Meelo, one that Tenzin hadn’t exactly supported. That was the reason Shady Shin had volunteered to come with Meelo. While he’d originally said it was to supervise and make sure they got the training they needed, Shady Shin had really done it to give Meelo the chance to prove himself. He needed to.

Meelo was still watching him, chewing anxiously on his bottom lip. Shady Shin knew it was something Meelo worried about, for all his bravado and humor. Meelo was starting to feel useless. _I hope this chance to teach helps him_.

“Of course you will. You’re Master Meelo, remember?” He offered Meelo a smile, and it took a few seconds for Meelo to return it.

“Maybe when Jinora and Ikki come back, I’ll have done such a good job that they let me keep training the new airbenders. I’d like that.”

“You’ll do just fine, kid.” Shady Shin promised before he closed his eyes for several seconds, trying to will the pain away as it worsened, hoping Meelo wouldn’t notice. “Just don’t overwork them, and you’ll do great.”

Meelo nodded once, giving Shady Shin a determined grin when he opened his eyes again.

“We’ll worry about your first lesson tomorrow, Meelo. For now, go to bed. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Shady Shin reached over and clicked the lamp off, sighing as he sunk back into the pillow. The lack of light relieved some of the headache, but it was still excruciating. Several minutes passed as he tried to focus on Meelo’s heartbeat, listening for it slow down. He thought Meelo was asleep, and turned over onto his side to face the wall before he head Meelo’s voice again.

“Uncle Shin?”

Shady Shin didn’t respond, hoping Meelo would just go to sleep.

 “I’m glad you came with me.” Meelo said quietly after a long pause.

“I am too.” Shady Shin sighed. “I love you, kid. Now go to sleep.”

“Okay. I love you too, doof.”

He heard Meelo shift on his mattress once more, and within a few minutes Meelo was snoring. The sound was a welcome relief to Shady Shin, and he smiled as he managed to get out a yawn, the tiredness coming through as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Meelo would do just fine. It wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

 

Asami turned the page of her book and hummed, able to hear Sokka and Latika playing with Bolin and Mako in the distance. They were waiting outside one of the homes of an airbender in Omashu, as Jinora and Ikki were inside trying to convince the airbender to come with them to the Air Temple. They’d been in there for several minutes, long enough at least for Korra and Kuvira to pull out a pack of playing cards and start bickering over whatever contest they’d created. Opal was reading much like Asami was, since there wasn’t much for them to do except wait.

She looked up from her book when she heard the door open, only to see Jinora and Ikki step outside, both of their faces showing their disappointment.

“So I guess it didn’t go so well,” Asami sighed as Korra pushed herself off the ground.

“Nope.” Ikki muttered. “It wasn’t this hard last time!”

“Yes it was,” Jinora huffed. “I was here. It took dad forever to convince anyone to come with us. You were at home, remember?”

“Oh yeah…Well, what do we do?”

“I’ll try,” Korra offered. “Give me five minutes.”

Asami raised her eyebrow, watching as Korra walked over to the door and knocked. A few moments later, she was introducing herself as the Avatar, and motioning to Jinora and Ikki, who had sat down next to Asami. After a brief pause, Korra was ushered inside, and the door shut behind her.

“You think this is gonna work?” Ikki asked, looking at Jinora.

“No way.” Kuvira snorted before Jinora could answer.

“Hey.” Asami huffed, tossing a small rock at Kuvira’s back. “She’s trying.”

“Yeah, but it’s Korra. She’s not exactly…tactful.”

“Neither are you,” Asami smirked. “You’re the one still walking around with a black eye and that ghastly cut on your cheek. We should have sent _you_ inside.”

“What?” Jinora started laughing, “And scare them to death?”

“I am not scary!” Kuvira objected with a scowl, which was made worse _by_ her injuries.

“Actually you’re pretty terrifying.” Ikki muttered. “I would be scared of you, if I didn’t know you.”

“I’m like a big teddy bear.”

“No.” Jinora and Ikki said in unison.

“I can be! Watch!”

“Oh spirits,” Asami sighed, shaking her head.

“Yes, hi, hello.” Kuvira was using a mocking tone, an innocent smile on her face, “Yes I’m Kuvira, I’m the Avatar’s handler and I’m here to ask you today if you’d like to be a member of the ‘new’ new Air Nation. Yes this happened once before, we’re sorry the Avatar keeps tearing spirit portals into all creation. We’re sorry. No I already apologized. No, listen. Listen! She only does this once every ten years or so…”

“Eleven.” Opal chimed in without looking up from her book. “Harmonic Convergence was eleven years ago.”

“Please don’t ever _actually_ do that, Kuvira,” Jinora groaned, rubbing one of her temples. “I prefer normal you.”

“Same.” Ikki nodded. “Bring on the scary.”

Not two minutes later, shouting could be heard in the house. _Oh no._ Asami winced when she recognized Korra’s voice to be the one shouting, only for Jinora and Ikki to both slide to the ground groaning.

“So much for that.” Ikki muttered, lying face down on the ground.

“All yours, Captain.” Jinora sighed in frustration, motioning Kuvira toward the door.

“ _Please_.” Asami added.

Kuvira was on her feet a moment later, and she shouldered through the door roughly.

“Korra!” She barked, before she disappeared from sight.

There was the sound of breaking glass that followed, but before Asami could go inside the door swung open, and Kuvira came back out, dragging Korra by the back of her shirt. Korra was red-faced, still half shouting at the people inside the house. Kuvira shoved her toward Asami within a few seconds of getting her outside, poking her head back into the house long enough to apologize before slamming the door.

“Oh my god.” Jinora groaned.

“This was a disaster.” Ikki grumbled into the dirt

“This was the first house!” Jinora shouted suddenly.

Korra calmed down once she was closer to Asami, though Asami just crossed her arms and looked at Korra with one arched eyebrow.

“Well they were being rude.” Korra shrugged sheepishly looking away from Asami and rubbing her neck.

Kuvira rolled her eyes and bent down, grabbing Jinora and Ikki each by the back of their robes and pulling them to their feet.

“Next house.” Kuvira grunted, “Let’s go.”

“No wonder dad didn’t want to come.” Ikki sighed.

“He would have had a stroke by now.” Jinora replied, crossing her arms as they walked away from the house and toward where Mako and Bolin were waiting with the kids. “I hope Meelo is having better luck than we are.”

“No chance.”

* * *

 

Shady Shin leaned against the wall and raised his eyebrow as he looked in on Meelo who was seated in front of the five airbenders from Zaofu.

“Air is the element of freedom.” Meelo said slowly, clearly nervous and carefully choosing his words. “In order to airbend, you need to have an open mind. The wind is free. In order to control— _redirect_ it, _you_ have to be as free as the wind.” He was motioning with his hands, and Shady Shin crossed his arms, smiling faintly. “I want to teach you to meditate. It’s the easiest thing and airbender can do, and one of the most important. There’s no _wrong_ way to meditate. As long as you’re connecting to your inner-spirit, focusing on your breathing, whatever you do that brings you peace, then you’re meditating.”

The five new trainees seemed to relax, all of them shifting into lotus positions a moment later when Meelo asked them to. He showed them how to breathe deeply, and Shady Shin closed his eyes, listening to their heartbeats as they relaxed. _Meelo is doing great_.

He opened his eyes a few seconds later, smiling when he saw Meelo looking at him with one eye open. Shady Shin gave him a thumbs up, which caused Meelo to grin and close his eye, going back to his meditation. _Tenzin would be proud, kid._ Shady Shin grinned to himself, pulling his phone out of his shirt pocket and cutting the camera on. He’d made up his mind to record a video of it, and he’d send it to Kya and Lin so they could show Tenzin.

“Focus on yourself.” Meelo told them all in a calm voice. “Feel the way the air flows into your lungs as you breathe. Listen to your heartbeat, if you can. Just feel yourself become in-tune with everything around you. You are a part of nature. You _are_ one withthe wind.”

Meelo went silent, and after a few minutes Shady Shin noticed that all six of them were breathing in harmony. Impressed, he put his phone away, watching them for a few more moments before he felt the tap on his shoulder. He turned his head, surprised to see Bataar next to him. _Sneaky bastard_. Bataar smiled nonetheless, motioning for Shady Shin to follow him.

“I’ve been looking around the temple for anything that might need repaired.” Bataar said quietly as they walked away from the meditating airbenders. “And other than a few minor things here and there, there’s only one thing that really bothers me.”

“What’s that?”

“Well.” Bataar sighed, ducking into one of the stairwells and leading Shady Shin down into the depths of the temple, “The further down you get, the weaker the foundation is.”

“How weak are we talking?”

“You don’t want to know.”

Bataar stopped halfway down the stairs, letting Shady Shin hobble his way down, before showing him a large crack on the wall.

“This is the worst one this high. Do you want to go further down with me?”

“Sure. It’ll just take me a few minutes.”

“That’s fine.” Bataar nodded. “Though after we get down there I really do need to call mom. This will need to be fixed immediately if the Air Temple is going to continue being a viable training ground once the rest of the airbenders are collected.”

“That bad, huh?” Shady Shin asked, raising his eyebrow as Bataar let him go ahead down several more steps.

“Just wait until we get to the catacombs.” Bataar muttered. “I brought my flashlight so you could see.”

It took them at least fifteen minutes to get all the way underground, due to Shady Shin’s hindered speed. But Bataar was patient, pointing out damage as they went along, though it was becoming increasingly harder to see even with the flashlight.

Once they were in the very bowels of the Air Temple, farther underground than Shady Shin would like to be, Bataar stopped.

“There are dozens of hidden and underground passageways in and out of the temple,” Bataar explained, “Most of them only open with airbending, and no doubt most of them have collapsed by now. But I’m going to map them out as best I can—.”

“Bataar.” Shady Shin warned, knowing he was about to get off-topic.

“Right. Sorry.” Bataar cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose as he looked around. “So. This is the very bottom of the Air Temple. Doesn’t go any further down. Everything you’re seeing here? Disaster waiting to happen.”

Shady Shin followed the path Bataar was making with the flashlight, mentally wincing at every crack and piece of crumbled stone he saw on the way. The entire lower portion of the temple was almost in ruin. _How is this place staying up? It’s going to fall down any minute._ He could hear water dripping somewhere in the distance, and it was when Bataar’s flashlight went overhead that he was truly afraid.

There was a massive crack going across the ceiling above their heads, and Shady Shin’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at it with an open mouth, afraid if he breathed the wrong way it would collapse. It branched out across the ceiling, spreading out and splintering down to several of the support beams that lined the room they were in.

“Oh my god.” He muttered, tracing it with his eyes. “You put any extra weight on that--.”

“The whole place might come down.” Bataar finished quietly. “Yeah.”

“So what do we do?”

“I don’t know.” The words came out as a breathy sigh. And Shady Shin looked over at Bataar with wide eyes.

“What do you mean, you don’t know? You’re the fucking engineer!”

“Keep your voice down!” Bataar hissed, shushing Shady Shin and waving at him with one arm. “If the sound is loud enough, the reverberations from it, especially down here--.”

“Holy shit.”

Shady Shin looked at Bataar again, and could see the gears turning in his head as he continued to look over the cracks. Unlike Asami, Bataar wasn’t one for thinking well under-pressure, but right now he didn’t have much of a choice.

“We need to uh…we need to find a way to deal with this room. If we can repair this first, then we can move up through the temple but it’ll have to be evacuated--.”

“We don’t have time for all that, Bataar. Look. This place has held up with the acolytes here, right? Well if we just…keep the use to a minimum…can you get it repaired in two days?”

“I would need _way_ more time…” Bataar shook his head, looking around him as if he was searching for the answer in front of him. “I don’t have enough workers, working so fast would be too much of a risk. But maybe if I can just support the stone—aha!”

Shady Shin flinched at the outburst, and Bataar had clamped his hand over his own mouth before looking up fearfully at the ceiling.

“What?” Shady Shin barely breathed out, glaring at Bataar.

“Earthbenders.” Bataar’s eyes were bright with the idea. The entire lower half of this place is made of stone. If I get enough earthbenders in here--.”

“They can help repair the damage.” Shady Shin finished, relieved.

“I’ll need to go back to Zaofu as quickly as possible.” Bataar told him, heading hurriedly back to the half-crumbled staircase. “I need to make a list of things I need for the rest of the temple. Can we leave before sundown? Please? You can come back as soon as you drop me off, Shin. I’ll need to bring an airship--.”

Shady Shin grunted his agreement as they began to slowly climb back up all the stairs. Bataar continued to ramble, going on and on about the materials he needed. Shady Shin let him, knowing that speaking the list aloud might help him remember it until they could get somewhere to write it down.

* * *

 

Korra huffed and crossed her arms, sitting down on the ground in front of Kuvira. They’d taken an hour break between the visit with the first airbender and now, hoping that would be enough to get everyone’s spirits back up in order to try again. That’s how they found themselves on the same street as the next airbender, with Kuvira sitting on a raised piece of earth, preparing to braid Korra’s long hair.

Asami had taken the kids with Bolin to go find some food, and Jinora and Ikki were standing a few feet away talking over their approach.

“I think Opal should go in with you this time.” Mako spoke up from his seat next to Kuvira, crossing his arms.

Jinora and Ikki stopped, both turning their heads to look at Mako with curiosity written across their features.

“Mako’s right!” Korra suddenly realized, jerking forward which caused Kuvira to huff at her. “Opal knows more than we do what it’s like to suddenly be a bender. Opal can give them her perspective, maybe tell them what it’s been like for her--.”

“That’s actually a really good idea,” Jinora nodded, as Ikki looked impressed beside her. “What do you think, Ope? You up to it?”

“Spirits yes,” Opal let out a sigh of relief, “I didn’t want to sit here and watch Kuvira braid hair.”

Opal scurried to her feet, dusting her clothes off before Jinora and Ikki looked at each other and sighed.

“I knocked last time,” Jinora told her sister.

Ikki groaned, rolling her eyes once before shuffling toward the door with Jinora and Opal at her heels. Kuvira resumed braiding Korra’s hair once they were let inside, humming quietly under her breath.

“Kuvira’s braiding your hair crooked.” Mako remarked, glancing over.

“I am not.”

“Kuvira!” Korra exclaimed, crossing her arms, “This is what I get for letting you braid my hair blind.”

A moment later, Korra’s head was jerked back rather roughly, and she huffed as she tilted her head back and looked upside down at Kuvira before scowling at her.

“Sorry.” Kuvira grinned. “Couldn’t see what I was doing.”

“Oh my god,” Korra rolled her eyes as Mako began snickering. “I hate you.”

“You keep saying that,” Kuvira snorted, her hands once again returning to Korra’s hair, “Now hold still this time.”

“You got it, boss.”

“You know, you could just cut your hair again and Kuvira wouldn’t have to do this.” Mako told her.

“Listen. I could. But I don’t want to. Besides, Kuvira hasn’t had a hair cut in _how_ many years?”

“Too many.” Kuvira muttered, “My hair’s too long.”

“You should cut it.” Korra grinned, mimicking the tone Mako had used.

“I’ll cut _yours_ if you don’t leave it alone.” Kuvira growled.

“Why are you so cran—you know what I know why. It’s okay, I love you.”

“You said you hated me a minute ago.”

“I’m a swirling vortex of emotions, Kuvira.” Korra teased. “What do you want from me?”

“Silence would be nice,” Mako smirked.

Kuvira started roaring with laughter, dropping Korra’s hair from her hands and putting one hand on Korra’s shoulder to brace herself. Korra heard Mako chuckling next to her and she rolled her eyes, grinning despite herself as Kuvira continued howling. It was good to hear her laugh again.

Once Kuvira had recovered, it only took her a couple of minutes to finish braiding Korra’s hair, and they fell into a comfortable silence as they waited.

“Airbenders aren’t hippies!”

The voice belonged to Opal, and Korra felt Kuvira rise to her feet almost immediately, considering the _tone_ Opal had used. A few seconds later, Jinora all but burst out of the house, her eyes wide.

“Kuvira. Korra. Help!”

Korra could still hear Opal shouting, but Kuvira moved faster than she did. The door was slammed shut in Korra’s face by a gust of air before she could get through, and she heard a brief struggle, followed by Opal’s still raised voice. Jinora took a step away from the door, and Ikki came out after a second or two, her hair sticking out wildly in every direction. Her eyes were wide and she was blinking slowly, but managed to regain her senses enough to hold the door open. Korra peeked inside, only to be met with the sight of Kuvira walking toward the door with Opal hoisted over one shoulder.

“Kuvira put me down!” Opal shouted. “We’re not done yet! I need to talk to them! You put me down this instant!”

Kuvira had her arm around Opal’s waist, her expression tired, like that of a long-suffering mother. It was a look Korra had seen on Pema’s face many times.

“Next house.” Kuvira said firmly, as Opal smacked her back with one hand trying to get Kuvira to release her. “Move out.”

Korra and Mako exchanged a glance, but Mako only shrugged before Korra heard Jinora and Ikki sigh behind her. The sisters stepped quickly to catch up with Kuvira, leaving Mako to duck into the house only long enough to give an apology before he and Korra were jogging to keep up.

“Kuvira! If you don’t let me down right this second--.”

“What, you’ll find a step-ladder and slap me?”

“I am not that much shorter than you!”

Mako glanced at Korra and she saw him raise his eyebrows, but it was her turn to shrug as Opal began shouting obscenities at Kuvira in her attempt to be set down. Kuvira ignored all of them, only responding occasionally in a flat tone.

As they followed Kuvira through the street, they eventually stumbled upon Bolin and Asami, who were walking toward them with both Sokka and Latika in tow. When they saw Kuvira carrying Opal, Asami’s free hand immediately came up over her mouth, no doubt to keep herself from laughing. Sokka and Bolin both blinked at Kuvira slowly, whether from shock or confusion Korra couldn’t tell. But Latika’s face amused Korra the most, her eyes narrowing as she tilted her head to one side and looked up at her mother.

“Mommy what are you doing with Opal?”

“Your Aunt Opal needs some calm down time.” Kuvira replied, holding her free hand out to Latika, who took it and began walking with her mother. “And when Opal learns not to break dishes over people’s heads, I’ll let her down. This is for her own good, sweetheart.”

“He said we were plant-eating hippies! I’ll show him where to stick some plants!”

“Opal!” Kuvira barked, “Settle down.”

“Oh my god…” Jinora groaned, “How many more houses do we have?”

“Two more.” Ikki replied, looking less than enthused. “Whose turn is it to fight this time?”

“I think this time it’s just going to be us that goes in.” Jinora told her. “At least it’s safer that way.”

Korra saw Ikki roll her eyes and sigh before Kuvira jostled Opal on her shoulder and told her to be quiet.

“I’ll carry you back to Zaofu like this if I have to.”

“I’m big enough to whoop your ass!” Opal threatened, her face becoming red.

“Okay, small one.” Kuvira replied calmly.

“You gonna get in the middle of that one?” Asami teased, falling in-step with Korra and elbowing her.

“No chance.” Korra grinned before reaching down to hoist Sokka up onto her shoulders. “I’ll leave Kuvira to sort that one out.”

“That’s probably the safer idea,” Asami agreed. “Maybe we’ll have better luck at the next house.”

“I hope so, sunshine. For Opal’s sake, I really do.”

“I’m more worried about Kuvira’s nerves.” Asami chuckled, taking Korra by the hand. “Day one and she’s turned into the babysitter.”

“At least we know she can handle Opal, right?”

No sooner had Korra spoke than Kuvira had let Opal slide off her shoulder, and Opal was bending a gust of air under herself to make sure she landed on her feet.

“Kuvira did you just _drop_ me?!” Opal growled, nearly jogging to keep up with Kuvira, though Latika was giggling.

“Nope, no idea what that was about Opal. You slipped.”

“I’ll show you what slipped means you--.”

“Ah—children.” Kuvira warned. “Careful.”

“Ugh.” Opal groaned, “You’re hopeless.”

Korra grinned when she heard Kuvira laughing again, and within a few seconds, Kuvira had put her arm around Opal’s shoulders.

“You better, Ope?” Korra called ahead as Opal returned the gesture.

“We aren’t hippies, I swear to god.” She heard Opal mutter angrily under her breath.

Korra grinned and squeezed Asami’s hand. They’d messed up twice already, but she was feeling pretty good about the next two. _We’ll be just fine._

 

* * *

 

“We’ll go over the basic moves again tomorrow,” Meelo grinned, taking his spot at the table next to Shady Shin as he addressed the other five airbenders. “Does that sound okay?”

Shady Shin wasn’t surprised to see that they responded enthusiastically, one doing so in such an energetic fashion that he nearly upset his tea.

“Master Meelo,” One of them spoke up, “Can you show us how to use the air gliders soon?”

“Sure,” Meelo nodded, “In a few days, you should be able to handle that. It’s not that difficult once you get the hang of it.”

“How does it work?”

“Kind of like…a bird.” Meelo frowned slightly as he thought. “It goes back to being one with the wind. Birds can flap their wings…but when they glide? They’re just letting the currents of wind guide them. That’s what we do with gliders. We become birds…kind of. We never really control the wind. That’s too forceful, that’s the difference between airbending and say…earth.” Meelo cast a glance at Shady Shin, to see if he was on the right track, and Shin nodded. “Earthbenders bend the earth to their will. They reshape it and manipulate it, and can even damage it. Airbenders…do no harm. You move _with_ the wind, not against it.”

Meelo continued explaining how the glider worked similar to a birds wings, and Shady Shin looked down at his watch. It was almost time for him to go, and he knew that Bataar would have Pepper ready to go when he managed to get out to the outer courtyard of the temple. Now he just had to tell Meelo.

Shady Shin excused himself from the table a few minutes later, working out the stiffness in his leg as he walked out of the dining room. He knew Meelo had noticed, and he didn’t expect Meelo to be long in following him. He didn’t wait long, narrowly avoiding getting tackled by Meelo as he slung himself out the dining room door.

“Uncle Shin are you okay?” Meelo asked, putting his hand on Shady Shin’s shoulder to steady him.

“I’m fine, kid. I just gotta go. I have to take Bataar back to Zaofu tonight.”

“Oh no.” Meelo’s faint grin faded rapidly, becoming a worried frown, “How bad is the temple?”

 _You don’t want to know_.

“Bad.” Shady Shin sighed. “We’ll get it taken care of. Just promise you won’t do any vigorous training _in_ the buildings. Okay? Take them outside for everything you do. Only come into the main building to meditate or do…calm things.” He paused, leaning closer so he could whisper without being heard by the other airbenders. He didn’t want to scare them. “We’re afraid the whole place might collapse. We’ll get it taken care of, just…keep it outside, okay?”

Meelo’s worry only seemed to increase, and within a second’s time he pulled Shady Shin in for a hug.

“Thank you for telling me.”

“Of course I told you, you’re the one in charge here.” Shady Shin sighed, squeezing Meelo tightly.

“But I thought Jinora and Ikki said--.”

“Listen, Meelo.” Shady Shin took a deep breath before pulling away and holding Meelo at arm’s length. “You’re the airbending master, not me. If this was water, it’d be different. You’re doing great. I’m proud of you. Your dad is too. I called him before dinner.”

Meelo’s eyes brightened before he broke into another grin, and Shady Shin patted his shoulder.

“I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.” He repeated. “Just keep doing what you’re doing…outside.”

“Outside. Got it.” Meelo nodded dutifully.

“Good kid. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Meelo grinned and gave him another quick hug before jogging back into the dining hall. Shady Shin smiled and shook his head, scratching the back of his neck as he made his way to the outer courtyard where Bataar was waiting with Pepper.

“Did you tell him?” Bataar asked from Pepper’s saddle.

“Yep.” Shady Shin nodded before climbing onto Pepper’s head and taking the reins. “He’ll be fine until we get back. How many earthbenders do you think you’ll need?”

“At least a dozen.” Bataar sighed from behind him. “The twins are gathering the supplies. So we won’t be wasting any time, so long as we get it loaded tomorrow. I’m bringing the twins back with me, and mom is picking some other earthbenders out of the city to ask them if they’re willing to help. She might pick them from the guard if no one volunteers.”

“Too bad Korra isn’t here. Kuvira too.” Shady Shin muttered. He knew that they were, they’d take care of it a lot faster. “Hell, even Bolin, between the three of them--.”

“I know.” Bataar admitted. “But Zaofu is full of capable benders. We’ll get this taken care of.”

“I sure hope so. As long as we do it fast.”

“As fast as we can.” Bataar agreed. “That’s the best we can do.”

“Yip-yip, Pepper.”

As the sky bison groaned and lifted up into the air, Shady Shin felt a pit in his stomach. He wasn’t worried about Meelo or the other airbenders and acolytes. They’d be fine for another night, he was sure of that much. His only concern was that they wouldn’t be able to repair the damage. He didn’t want them to lose the Air Temple, knowing its cultural significance. And he certainly didn’t want the temple to be full of people if it collapsed. He hoped Korra and the others gave them enough time to repair it before the new airbenders came. That was all he could ask for.

* * *

 

Jinora groaned into her pillow, hearing Ikki flop down onto her cot on the other side of the small room. Their first day had been a disaster, to say the least. Jinora had made up her mind to call Tenzin in the morning and tell him, but right now she was too disappointed in herself and her sister to talk to him. _Was it really this hard last time?_ They’d talked to four different families in Omashu who had airbenders, and every single family had turned them down. That went without mentioning the fights that both Korra and Opal had tried to start.

_Maybe we would have been better off to bring Meelo._

Jinora huffed and turned onto her back, only to see that Ikki was lying face down on her coat and grumbling into her pillow. Ikki felt as disappointed as Jinora did. They had both thought this would be easy, and they were being proven wrong on the first day. There was nothing easy about this. People didn’t want to uproot their entire lives to master their element. That was something the Avatar had always done, but no one else was ever that selfless. That’s what the Air Nomads had been, to an extent, but Jinora knew convincing people to come with them would be harder than ever. Their first day had proven that much.

There was a light knock on the metal door to their room, and she and Ikki groaned in unison.

“Come in.”

The door got pushed open a moment later, revealing Korra, who was standing there in a tank top and shorts, smiling at them tiredly. She stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her before she moved over to sit down on Jinora’s cot. Jinora sighed as she did, shifting her legs out of the way so Korra had room.

“Well, not exactly a productive first day, huh?” Korra asked as she reached over and gave Jinora’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I mean…okay…maybe I shouldn’t have started that fight but then Opal did too so it wasn’t just me!” Jinora gave her a derisive look and Korra exhaled slowly. “Alright…it was still me. But tomorrow will be better.”

“Korra,” Jinora sighed, crossing her arms and looking up at the ceiling, “If Kuvira hadn’t been here, you and Opal would have been arrested. Tomorrow is going to be awful.”

“We shouldn’t have left without dad.” Ikki said, her voice heavily muffled by her pillow. Jinora had to agree. _Dad would have known what to do_.

“Or Meelo.” Jinora added. “We don’t know what we’re doing.”

“Come on guys, don’t you remember when your dad and I did this trip last time? Neither of us knew what we were doing!” Korra was trying to cheer them up, Jinora knew, but Jinora just pouted at her. Korra was undeterred. “Your dad is too old to go on trips like this now. He’s gotta stay home and stay healthy. Which means that it’s on us to do this and make it work. We can do this!” Korra whooped, which got Ikki to raise her head off her pillow long enough to look at Korra like she was crazy. “We just…need a different approach. Just like your dad and I needed the first time!”

“To be fair,” Ikki grunted, face back in the pillow, “I was at home the entire time.”

“And I was eleven,” Jinora muttered. “You and dad took care of most of it. I told dad we could handle this, and now here we are.”

“We should call Uncle Shin.” Ikki sighed. “He’ll know what to do. Or at least, he won’t be as disappointed as dad will be.”

“Guys,” Jinora heard Korra put a little authority behind her voice, “There is no backup, okay? This is _your_ turn. Your dad is too old to be doing these things.” Ikki rolled her head to the side to stare at Korra, and Jinora suddenly remembered how much older Korra really was. They all were. “We can’t just give up and we can’t pass it off to your dad, or Shin, or…anyone. It’s a part of the job, you’re airbending masters, after all. You’ve grown up. Hell, I’m twenty-nine. I have a wife and a son and honestly some days I wake up and I have no idea what the hell I’m doing. This—helping these new airbenders—this is our duty. Just like last time when we rebuilt the Air Nation. We’re bringing balance. Again. And we can’t give up.” She softened her tone a bit as she continued. “You two have been through so much at such a young age, and sometimes I wish I’d stayed home and never dragged you into it. But you and your family and me, we’ve always stuck together. Always.”

Jinora could see Korra’s demeanor shift. She stared down at her hands, looking vulnerable and Jinora fought the urge to hug her. “I have no other choice but to do this. I didn’t have a choice the first time—I never will. But I need you guys here with me, doing this. Helping me, as my family, and letting me help you as you take on your own responsibilities. I _know_ we can do this.”

“Korra,” Jinora huffed and pushed herself up into a sitting position. “You did enough when you brought the first airbenders back after Harmonic Convergence. You did your job. It’s on us to do the rest, like you said. We’re glad you’re here to help, we just--.”

“Feel like failures.” Ikki finished.

Jinora nodded. “We’ve spent years training the other airbenders with dad. We know how to do that. But we don’t know how to convince them to come with us.”

“That’s why we left Meelo at the Air Temple with Uncle Shin.” Ikki continued for her. “We’re _tired_ of training. We want to do something else! It’s just…we suck at it.”

“I know, but you know who else sucked at it?” Korra chuckled before smiling and rolling her eyes. “Your dad. He was _terrible_. He thought the old Air Nomad ways could bring in the new airbenders, but it’s hard to convince people to give up all their stuff, along with moving away from their families. You can’t just _make_ someone give up their earthly possessions to become vegetarians and learn to meditate.” Jinora could hear Ikki giggling, and couldn’t stop herself from doing it either. “It’s a tough sell, but we’ll figure it out. We’ve only been at it for a day, we can’t get discouraged.” Korra shrugged, then looked at Jinora and grinned. “We did it once and we can do it again. If anything, we can get Asami to help us learn how to sell this. She’s good at that.”

“I’m still up for having Kuvira just scare them…” Jinora heard Ikki say under her breath.

“Well,” Jinora took a deep breath. “We’ll just have to try harder tomorrow. At least we have to be doing a better job than Meelo, right?”

“Uncle Shin has probably killed him.” Ikki snorted, grinning broadly.

“We’ll be fine,” Korra promised. “We can do this. Your dad will be really happy when we come back with all the new and excited airbenders. Besides, if all else fails we’ll go with Ikki’s plan and let Kuvira scare them. Or get Asami to bore them to death with engineering talk. That’ll have them running to the airship.”

“Well as long as we can get them on the airship,” Jinora shrugged.

“We can get them to the Air Temple.” Ikki added, still grinning.

“As long as Meelo hasn’t burnt it to the ground.”

“Good thing Uncle Shin is a waterbender.”

“We’ll be fine, you two.” Korra repeated, standing up and moving over to Ikki’s bed and kissing the top of her head. She stepped back over to Jinora’s bed a moment later, and Jinora reached up to give her a hug.

“Thank you, Korra.” Jinora told her. “Dad would be proud of you. We really appreciate it. I’m glad you’re here.”

Jinora felt Korra sigh into her hair and hug her tightly.

“I love you guys.” Korra said as she let Jinora go and moved to the door. “Tomorrow will be better, I promise. Get some sleep.”

Jinora laid back down once Korra had shut the door, and she only waited a moment before Ikki cut the light out.

“How do you think Meelo is _really_ doing?” Ikki asked once the room was dark.

“Better than us, I’m sure.” Jinora admitted. “I’ll call him in the morning. Before we call dad.”

“Tomorrow will be better.”

“It will.” Jinora was hopeful, at least that it would be.

“Night, Jinora.”

“Goodnight, Ikki.” Jinora replied before turning over and closing her eyes with a smile on her face.

 


	9. Small Victories

Kuvira groaned and clenched her eyes shut tighter when she heard her phone ringing. _It’s too early for this bullshit._ She hoped it was still dark, and she was fairly content to just ignore the noise coming from her cellphone until she could go back to sleep. Latika was wedged between her and the wall on the narrow cot, and Kuvira grunted when she felt a small elbow ram into her gut as Latika repositioned. A moment later, the same elbow was in her face, and Kuvira opened her eyes tiredly as Latika climbed across her.

She was barely awake enough to feel Latika slipping off the cot, and she reached out instinctively and grabbed Latika by the back of her shirt before she fell into the floor. Kuvira sighed, closing her eyes tightly a moment later when the light from her phone shone in her face.

“Latika--.”

“You woke me up.” Latika grumbled, no doubt having answered the phone. She didn’t stay angry long, and she gasped a moment later. “Hi daddy!”

Kuvira yawned, putting her arm around Latika’s waist and pulling her backwards so that she was safely sitting on Kuvira’s stomach. Once she was sure Latika wasn’t going anywhere, Kuvira lifted her wrist closer to her face, blinking tiredly as she looked at her watch. It was seven in the morning.

Her immediate thought was that something was wrong, and she sat up, shifting so that Latika ended up in her lap.

“Latika, I need to talk to your father, please.”

Latika continued talking, and Kuvira closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Latika, honey.”

“Okay, daddy. Hold on.”

A moment later, the phone was laid in Kuvira’s open palm, and she lifted it to her ear.

“Bataar?”

“Good morning, Kuvira.” Bataar chuckled. “So I woke both of you up, huh?”

“Yeah. Is something going on?” Kuvira managed to ask before she rubbed her face and yawned.

“No, I’m going to be busy the rest of the day so I was trying to get ahold of you. I just wanted to let you know we’ll be working on the Air Temple later…”

Kuvira listened as attentively as she could through her tiredness for several minutes, occasionally responding to show that she was still listening. After fifteen minutes, she realized she wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep now that Latika was awake, so she swung her legs off the cot and stood up, extending her hand to Latika. When she took it and slid off the cot as well, Kuvira walked with her out of the room and down the hall, with plans to climb to the top of the airship and stand out on the top deck for a while.

“But anyway,” Bataar continued as Kuvira opened the hatch to let herself and Latika outside, “Mom is picking out the earthbenders now. The twins are coming with me….You’re not listening to a word I’m saying, are you?” He finished it with a chuckle, but Kuvira sighed.

“Not really,” She admitted, watching as Latika went over to Juicy and climbed onto his head. “Something about the twins, earthbending…you’ve lost me honestly. I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Bataar laughed, “It _is_ seven in the morning. I’ll call you tonight and fill you in on the rest.”

“As long as you don’t get hurt doing….whatever you’re doing to the Air Temple. Then okay.”

“I should be fine.” He promised, “It’s the twins I’m worried about. If something happens to them--.”

“Su will _kill_ you.”

“Yep.” He was still laughing, and Kuvira fought back another yawn. “I love you, Kuvira. I’ll call you later.”

“Okay. I love you too.”

She put her phone away when he hung up, frowning when she saw Latika lying face down on Juicy’s head and petting him.

“Latika sweetheart get down, Juicy stinks.”

“That’s not his fault!” Latika objected with a huff, before she began talking to Juicy in a softer voice. “He just wants me to pet him. See?”

 _Well I know who is getting a bath the second we go back inside_.

“I had a feeling it was you I heard up here.” Opal chuckled from the hatch, climbing out onto the deck and sitting on the railing next to Kuvira. “What’re you grumbling about now?”

“Latika is going to be smelling like your snotty yak.”

“Hey! Juicy can’t help it.” Opal scowled, crossing her arms with a huff. “And he’s a sky bison!”

“Yeah that’s what Latika said too.” Kuvira rolled her eyes.

“We love him anyway,” Opal said matter-of-factly. “What has you two up so early?”

“Your brother called,” Kuvira chuckled.

“Wow that narrows it down.” Opal rolled her eyes. “Which one? I’m guessing the dorky one you married.”

“The very same.” Kuvira grinned. “They’ve got some stuff going on at the Air Temple he has to work on.”

“Well I’m glad we’re here and not having to deal with that. Though Jinora and Ikki are already awake, and they’re apparently not letting the rest of us go with them today. They said Mako could go, since he was the calm one. Korra too, but I don’t know. I just know I’m not allowed to go.”

Kuvira snorted and began laughing, smiling when Opal laughed with her.

“Can you blame them?”

“After breaking a plate over that kid’s head? No I can’t.” Opal wheezed.

A moment later, Latika slid off Juicy’s head, staggering around once she was on her feet as she tried to regain her balance.

“You know…” Opal grinned, nudging Kuvira after a few minutes. “If we’re not going anywhere today, I can teach Latika how to make an air scooter.”

Latika heard her, and Kuvira saw her eyes light up a moment later before Kuvira sighed.

“I don’t know what an air scooter is, but why do I feel like I’m going to regret letting you do this?”

“You probably will,” Opal teased, before Latika could come bouncing over, “Please?”

“Fine.” Kuvira shook her head and grinned despite herself. “I’m sure she’ll love it.”

 

* * *

 

Korra leaned back against the stone wall behind her, looking up at the sky and letting her mouth fall open into a yawn. Mako crossed his arms next to her, looking up and down the street as they waited on Jinora and Ikki. Everyone else was waiting on the airship, and this was the last place they would be visiting until they headed toward the southernmost parts of the Earth Kingdom.

“You know,” Mako chuckled quietly, “I was watching Latika train on the top deck of the airship with Opal this morning. For an airbender, Latika sure is clumsy.”

Korra gave him a derisive look and raised her eyebrow.

“Mako she’s a baby, and barely learning to control a new element. Are you telling me that you didn’t set a few things randomly on fire when you first discovered you could bend?” She smirked a little and he frowned. “It would explain the haircut.”

“Hey!” Mako huffed, “My haircut wasn’t that bad.”

“The picture your grandma showed me says otherwise.” Korra snorted, elbowing him.

“I’m just saying, look at her family. Look at Opal. Hell, look at Kuvira. Kuvira and Su are dancers. Opal is an airbender too, and the rest of the Beifongs have always just had it…together. Then Latika is over here tripping over herself on flat ground. Air or no air. Even Meelo wasn’t that clumsy when he was younger.”

“Again,” Korra spoke slowly, “She’s…a…baby. And she’s always in a hurry to get everywhere because between Kuvira and Bataar, neither of them ever stands still long enough.” A smile danced across her face when she thought of Sokka a moment later. Sokka was always the same way, following her and Asami around from the moment he learned to walk. Her love for Sokka was hard to explain, and she rarely tried. It was all consuming feeling, and it had been a constant presence in her life from the moment she’d laid eyes on him. There was no person on the planet more precious to Korra than her little Boomerang.

“If you ever decide to pull your head out of Lin’s ass long enough to meet a girl and have a kid of your own, you’ll figure it out.” Mako shook his head and rolled his eyes, and Korra elbowed him again. “Hey, I’m serious. I know I didn’t really do a good job of showing it yesterday as I threatened to fight an airbender’s entire family, but kids change you.” Korra clucked her tongue at him and nodded. “You’ll see.”

“Yeah having a kid changed Kuvira all right,” Mako snorted, “It made her meaner. Who knows what we would have done if Latika could metalbend. It’s probably a good thing she can’t.”

“Oh spirits.” Korra laughed, holding her sides. “The things Kuivra could have taught her. I’m glad she’s adjusted better to Latika being an airbender though.” After a few moments she grew silent, before holding her hands out and lighting a flame in one palm. “It’s probably pretty great to teach your kids how to bend. I know my dad enjoyed it before I started learning the other elements. It was always a ton of fun to practice with him.” She let out a sigh and hated herself for it. Sokka was her whole world, wasn’t he? His lack of bending shouldn’t have meant anything.

“It bothers you, doesn’t it?” Mako asked, raising his eyebrow as he watched her carefully. “I mean, I know you and Kuvira both pretended that it didn’t, that whole ‘as long as they’re happy’ bit. But now Kuvira’s kid can bend and yours can’t. It’s not fair, right? I know you love him, but I’ve seen you talking to Bumi.”

Korra hated talking about this. It made her feel selfish and stupid, for the most part. She had one of the sweetest and most adorable boys on the planet as her son, and this was something she shouldn’t be upset about. It was wrong, and that bothered her even more than Sokka’s non-bending.

“I have to talk to Bumi,” Korra finally admitted. “I _have_ to be okay with Sokka not being a bender. It isn’t his fault, any more than me being the Avatar was my fault when I was born. We’re all the way we are, and that’s just the way it is. Sokka is wonderful even without bending, and I refuse to see him any differently because of it. So, I talk to Bumi. He helps me understand what it’s like.” She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded to herself. “Even if Bumi can bend now, he’s the only one who understands. Aang was a wonderful Avatar, and I know he was a great father, but he made mistakes with his kids that I won’t. I’ll make my own, and mess up my kid in my own special way.”

“I know you will.” Mako nodded, reaching up to pat her shoulder, “You’ve done a great job so far. Latika and Sokka don’t have to worry about anyone loving them, that’s for sure. Half of Zaofu and half of Republic City. Both Water Tribes…” Mako trailed off, and Korra saw him frown. “What…what about Shin?”

“What about him?” Korra asked, raising her eyebrow.

“I just…” Mako shrugged, “I don’t know. Lin told me about all the stuff that happened. At least, what she’d heard from Kya. You know we’ve not had anything on him in years, right?”

“Oh.” Korra felt awful again and she sighed. “That. I—Mako, I trust Shin. I do. But I worked really closely with Shin, remember? Really close.” When Mako nodded, she felt her shoulders slump. “Asami didn’t have that. To Asami he’s just…a guy. A good guy, and before all this she _did_ trust him. Still, when she heard all that stuff from Aiwei, it didn’t sit right with her. I get it. She doesn’t know him like I know him, and I respect that.” Korra ran a hand through her hair and shrugged. “I trust him, but I can’t force her to. And as much as I love Shin, Asami comes first. If she’s not comfortable with him being around Sokka, then I’m not either.”

“That’s gonna hurt him.” Mako sighed. “Already has, probably. Lin didn’t go too far into it, but Kya was upset. I don’t know. I guess it’ll get straightened out. What does Kuvira think?”

“Kuvira is closer to Shin than Asami. Hell, she may even be closer to him than I am. But Kuvira called bullshit as soon as she heard Aiwei had opened his mouth.” Korra tapped her foot against the ground and crossed her arms. “Of course now we know there was more there with her and Aiwei, but….Anyway, Shin will still get to spend time with Latika, I’m sure. Asami will come around eventually, I know she will.”

“I hope so.” Mako agreed, “At least for Sokka’s sake. I wonder how Shin’s doing with Meelo.”

“Well,” Korra laughed and pulled out her phone, “Judging from the selfie Meelo sent everyone this morning with him and the five airbenders as they got ready to meditate, I’d say they’re doing pretty well. Meelo seems like he couldn’t be happier. Plus this gives him something to rub in his sisters’ faces.”

“Ah,” Mako chuckled, looking at the picture when Korra showed him. “So Meelo _hasn’t_ burnt the temple down. I’m sure Ikki and Jinora love that.”

“I’m pretty sure Ikki’s exact words were, as she was laying in the floor this morning…” Korra cleared her throat and lightened her voice to match Ikki as best she could. “I’m finished. I’m done. Goodbye friends, I am gone. My brother is handling airbending training better than I expected and now I’ve lost my bet with Kai. What purpose do I have in this life?”

Mako started snorting, and within a few seconds he was bent at the waist with his hands on his knees, roaring with laughter. Korra threw her head back and laughed with him, barely able to hear someone calling her name over the noise they were making.

“Korra!” She managed to look up the street through her laughter to see Jinora practically skipping towards her as Ikki followed with a middle-aged woman. “Korra, we got one!”

“You got one?!” Korra cried out, pushing herself away from the wall. She was practically bouncing. “You got one!” She grinned, punching Mako roughly in the shoulder with excitement, nearly sending him to the ground. “We got one!”

Mako grumbled and was rubbing his shoulder as he straightened up. Korra kept laughing, scooping Jinora up in one arm before taking several strides over to Ikki and lifting her off the ground as well.

“Well, Opal will be excited.” Mako coughed.

“I told you today would be better.” Korra said as she squeezed Jinora and Ikki tightly.

“We got one!” Ikki whooped, dangerously close to Korra’s ear.

“We have to tell dad.” Jinora giggled.

“He’s gonna be so happy,” Korra beamed. “Let’s send him a picture! We can even send it to Meelo.”

“Yes!” Ikki shouted, climbing onto Korra’s shoulders. “We’ll show him who’s doing a good job now!”

“Oh my god,” Mako huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This isn’t a contest.”

“Yes it is!” Jinora laughed. “Send it to Uncle Shin too, Korra!”

“Here,” Mako grumbled, holding his hand out. “Give me your phone. I don’t want to be in the picture, so I’ll take it.”

Korra handed her phone over as Mako rolled his eyes and took a few steps backwards. With Ikki perched on her shoulders, Korra stepped next to the older woman and grinned.

“Hi, I’m Avatar Korra. We’re not always this weird, I promise. We’re just excited.”

“I’m Jun.” The woman nodded slowly, though she smiled softly when she saw how pleased Jinora seemed.

“Alright,” Mako laughed. “On three, ‘we got one’. One, two…”

* * *

 

Aiwei closed his eyes only momentarily, drawing in a breath as he lifted one hand up to knock on the door to Su’s office. He opened the door when she responded, slipping inside and letting it softly click shut behind him. Su was standing next to the window, her arms clasped behind her back as she looked outside. _That’s where Kuvira learned it from_. It was something Aiwei hadn’t seen Su do in a long time, but when he saw it he fought the urge to scowl. He’d always hated it.

Su didn’t look at him or even turn around, and he took a few steps to cross the room until he was standing next to her. He could see both Bataars outside, loading the airship to head back to the Air Temple. Aiwei had been keen on steering clear of the pair of them all morning, especially when he noticed that Shady Shin had been with them. Aiwei’s focus was to be seen as little as possible, still feeling the after-effects of his fight with Kuvira. Some of them would be more permanent he thought, and even after two days he was still growing accustomed to the absence of his piercings and the chain between them.

He glanced over his shoulder at Su’s desk, eyeing it carefully for a few moments. He’d been in her office that morning before she woke up for the day, prowling through the papers in the cabinets looking for the original maps and blueprints of Zaofu. Aiwei was looking for secret passages that led between the different sections of the city. He was sure some homes, like his own, had secret tunnels that led from them, but he’d always found it odd how Kuvira and the guards were always able to move so swiftly through the city without using the tram. It was a secret he wanted to know, and one he knew he’d have to find out himself. Su wouldn’t tell him. So he’d gone through everything in her office, but had found nothing.

The only thing that had come from his endeavors was running into Fariha in the hallway as he made his exit. She had eyed him with apparent suspicion, but he still held more authority in the city than she did and knew she would say nothing. Though she’d shown that her loyalty truly lay with Kuvira _. I’ll have to find a way to get rid of her._   He realized it could turn into a problem if she _did_ tell Su, and that wasn’t something he could risk right now. Aiwei had to find a way back into Su’s good graces, and he had just the thing in mind, thanks to the phone call he’d received that morning.

Under normal circumstances, Aiwei had no trouble speaking to Su. But he realized that given the events that had transpired, particularly between himself and Kuvira, that he was no longer in a position to speak as freely. _I should have gotten rid of Kuvira when I had the chance, just like that filthy bloodbender._ This was the first time he’d even seen Su since his fight with Kuvira, and he’d assumed that Su had been ignoring him as her way of showing her displeasure. She was sulking. Though he thought it was a good sign that Su hadn’t thrown him out, he knew he needed to tread carefully.

As he waited, a grin crossed his lips as a familiar scent reached him. _Suyin has been smoking_. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, but her expression as she continued watching her husband and sons load the airship was unreadable. _The metal matriarch is cracking under the pressure after all. Perfect._ Though she would never admit it, at least not to him now, Aiwei knew he’d done exactly what he’d set out to do. _Separate her from her precious protégé and the rest comes with it, all according to plan._ The only failure on his part had been in his sloppy execution. He should have been more careful, and now Su was on to him.

“What do you want?” Su’s voice surprised him, but there was no anger in it. It was empty. Just like the question. She didn’t care why he was there, he understood that.

“Another member of the Red Lotus has escaped, Suyin.” He said calmly, though he was excited by the thought. “The lavabender, Ghazan. He escaped from his prison sometime early this morning. I just received word of it from my contacts within the White Lotus.”

It was a lie. Well, half of it. Ghazan _had_ escaped. But Aiwei hadn’t heard it from the White Lotus. Still, by the way Su closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, he knew the information had had its desired effect. After all, Su and Bataar had been asked to help contain the lavabender, and so they had. It was _their_ prison he had escaped from. That meant they had both failed. _Maybe your fear of failure is as great as Kuvira’s. I hope so._ He kept a straight face as he turned his gaze back out the window, in time to see Shady Shin climbing onto the sky bison’s head and taking the reins. Words were exchanged between him and both Bataars, though Aiwei couldn’t hear them through the glass. Su was still silent next to him, and he took a deep breath. _Now plant another seed of doubt._

“The White Lotus said that they’ve also called in to Republic City. It was my understanding that Chief Beifong has been alerted and will be sending a few select officers to help the White Lotus in their search for both Ghazan and Zaheer.”

Aiwei saw Su tense at the mention of her sister. _Good_. Still, her face was set, her eyes still trained outside. He could see the thoughts pouring through her mind, and could feel her heart-rate increasing through the soles of his feet. _She knew, Su. She knew and she kept it from you. Some sister._ Her eyes widened only slightly a moment later, and he saw her arms move from behind her back. She was instinctively reaching for her phone. _Call your sister or warn the Avatar. Pick one, Suyin. Neither will help you._ Su was too predictable. Thirty years had given Aiwei an advantage over her.

Her hand stilled before she pulled her phone out and he heard her let out a slow breath _._ Aiwei waited, knowing it wouldn’t be long before she spoke. There were a plethora of thoughts going through her mind, he did not doubt that. But Su had never been one to stay silent long.

“We’ll have to double up on guard rotations,” Su finally responded. She was _afraid_ of Ghazan. She always had been, though she’d never said so. Though Su had no reason to fear him at the moment. Aiwei knew the plan would be to get the others out of their prisons, and then they would go after the Avatar. Zaofu and Su would remain untouched as long as they stayed out of the way. But Su continued to give him instructions. “Close the domes an hour early. Tell Kuv--.”

Su stopped, and Aiwei pressed his lips together to keep from smirking. He watched as the realization dawned across Su’s face, and the pain in Su’s eyes was worth every mistake he’d made. _She’s not here, Suyin. There’s nothing for me to tell her. And if I’m lucky, she won’t be coming back._ Su moved quickly, stepping over to her desk where she kept her radio to get in contact with the guards. She repeated the instructions to whoever was on the other end. _See? You’ve already replaced her._ Aiwei realized the same could be said for him, as he wasn’t relaying the information, but the difference was he was still in the city. Kuvira wasn’t. And he had an open and direct line to Su whenever he wanted it. She was going to crack and crumble, if he had to tear Zaofu to the ground to see it.

He opened his mouth to say something, hoping he could do anything in his power to get Su to further doubt herself, but was interrupted by a light knocking on the door.

“Come in.” Su answered, sitting behind her desk and leaning her forehead against one hand.

The door opened, and Fariha stepped inside. She was smiling, something Aiwei hated, but Su clearly didn’t notice.

“Suyin.”

“What? What do you want?”

Fariha clearly caught the exhaustion and frustration in Su’s voice because her smile faded into concern.

“Are you--.”

“Out with it, Fariha. I’m fine.”

“Bataar Sr. says they’re short three earthbenders. I was wondering…well…would you mind if I went? I know how crucial it is that the Air Temple gets repaired--.”

“Absolutely not.” Su replied, finally looking at her. “We need to keep as many guards here in the city as we can.”

“Has something….has something happened, Suyin?”

Suddenly an idea struck him, and Aiwei stepped forward. _I can get rid of her. All I need to do is play into Suyin’s fears._

“Suyin, if I may?” Aiwei asked, nodding when she motioned half-heartedly for him to continue. “Fariha is quite the adept earthbender, or so I’ve heard. If Fariha goes, they might be able to repair the temple faster. So that way when Opal and Latika return they will be able to train in safety. It was my understanding of course that in its current state it’s likely it will collapse, and if they were there…”

He trailed off, watching as the realization and the fear took hold once more in Su’s eyes, just like he’d hoped it would.

“Of course.” Su nodded after a moment. “Go ahead, Fariha. I’ll find someone to cover your shifts.”

Fariha was watching Aiwei with narrowed eyes, though she bowed nonetheless when Su cleared her throat a few seconds later. She excused herself, and as soon as the door shut, Aiwei saw another opportunity for doubt to arise.

“You know she’s only going because the waterbender is there, don’t you?”

“Don’t be silly,” Su huffed, waving her hand at him dismissively, “She wants to help. That’s who she is.”

“Still, she’s volunteering to abandon her duties to ‘help’ as she says, but her interest him isn’t exactly concealed, Suyin. A guard shouldn’t be that eager to leave. She should be watched, carefully.”

He realized after a moment that he was talking to himself. Su was hunched over her desk, rubbing her eyes with her thumb and index finger. She let out another long sigh, finally retrieving her cellphone. She began punching the numbers, seemingly from muscle memory without looking.

“Suyin?”

“Fine, whatever,” She waved him off once more. “Keep an eye on her if you want. Just…go. I need to make some phone calls.”

“Of course, Suyin.” He bowed and turned toward the door, grinning when he heard her sigh again. “I will see you at dinner.”

She didn’t respond, but as soon as he shut the door behind him he swore he heard her slam her hand into the desk. His grin grew wider, and he readjusted his robes before he began to make his way down the hallway. _Excellent._

* * *

 

Shady Shin crossed his arms, sitting on a piece of stone belonging to the fence lining the courtyard. Meelo was with the airbenders a few yards away, giving them a history lesson on the temple. Bataar and the airship had arrived not thirty minutes before, and Shady Shin had no doubt that the earthbenders had already been at work unloading all the materials before the sun set.

He could hear voices after a few minutes, and judging by their volume he was almost positive it was the twins. Several others were mingled with theirs, and Shady Shin smiled when he noticed Meelo grinning. He knew Meelo would enjoy the company, because that meant that the Air Temple was once again occupied, by more than himself and a handful of others.

Meelo decided to call the lesson off short not a minute later, and Shady Shin knew it was because he had been wanting to talk to Bataar about the repairs. It was _his_ responsibility, after all. He was the current master residing there, and that meant the entire temple was his concern. It would take some time to convince Bataar of that, since it had been a burden given to Shady Shin. But Shady Shin was more than willing to turn that responsibility over to Meelo.

“Hey, Uncle Shin!” Meelo called out once he was standing, “Think fast!”

Shady Shin jerked out of instinct, holding on to the stone to keep his balance as he leaned backwards to avoid the gust of air Meelo sent his way. He started chuckling, and was in the middle of telling Meelo that he’d missed before he heard the stone crumbling underneath him. He tried to push himself forward and toward safety, but he wasn’t quick enough.

“Uncle Shin!”

He felt something wrap around his waist as he fell backwards, and he clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable end that he was sure was coming when he hit the ground. They had been on top of a mountain, after all. Instead, whatever was around his waist tightened, and he stopped, suspended in midair.

Shady Shin swallowed thickly, his mouth open as he looked up and saw that he’d already fallen at least fifteen feet away from where he’d been sitting. He glanced over his shoulder, taking a deep breath when he saw mist instead of ground.

“Oh my god I could have died.” He said out loud, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Uncle Shin!” He could hear the panic in Meelo’s voice, and he looked up toward the ledge that he’d fallen from to see the metal cable that went over the edge. _One of those Beifong bastards saved me. They sure can think fast._

“I’m…I’m okay, Meelo!” He shouted, after pausing for a moment trying to see if he was hurt. “I’m alright.”

The cable started moving, and he closed his eyes as he felt himself being lifted back up toward the ledge. He’d never considered himself one to be afraid of heights until now. Shady Shin focused his attention on the cable. If he had something to focus on, he wasn’t that high off the ground. Inch by inch, the ledge came closer, and he had never been happier to see solid ground.

He could hear Bataar’s voice, laced with worry, the closer he got to the top. He reached out once he was almost there, only for a hand to clamp down on his wrist and pull him up. A second hand grabbed his shirt a moment later, and within seconds he was eye to eye with Fariha before he was standing on his own. _Ain’t you a sight for sore eyes?_ He barely had time to register that the cable around his waist came from one of the spools at Fariha’s hip before she’d thrown her arms around him.

He brought one arm up and squeezed her, blinking rapidly as he took in the scared expressions of everyone around him, particularly Meelo’s.

“Hey, doll.” He managed to chuckle, which only made Fariha squeeze him tighter.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m not a pancake so… thanks for that.”

She let out a sigh before she released him, cutting the cable from his waist once she’d taken a step back. He barely had time to say anything else before Meelo had crossed the distance in two strides and lifted him clear off his feet in a hug. It took a few seconds for him to put his arms around Meelo’s shoulders, but when he did, Shady Shin realized Meelo was crying.

“I’m sorry,” Meelo choked out, his face against Shady Shin’s chest. “I didn’t mean to--.” His voice started cracking with every syllable that came from his mouth, and he only held Shady Shin tighter. “I was so afraid that I’d hurt you. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, I’m okay.” Shady Shin promised. “You didn’t do that. It started crumbling when I shifted my weight—Meelo, it’s okay. I swear. You didn’t do that.”

Meelo nodded silently, and Shady Shin sighed, rubbing Meelo’s back until he’d calmed down. After a few minutes Meelo released him, and Shady Shin saw Bataar standing nearby still looking startled.

“Looks like we’ve got to fix more than just the inside.” Bataar muttered, his eyes focusing on the gap in the stones lining the courtyard where Shady Shin had fallen. “That could have…wow…”

“I could have died.” Shady Shin told him. “The good news is I didn’t.” He paused to wink at Fariha before watching the twins step over to the edge and frown.

“You know, Junior,” Wing said, crossing his arms, “We can probably take rocks from the nearby mountains and use them to replace some of this.”

“That’s actually a good idea,” Bataar agreed. “We’ll start with that first thing in the morning. We can split the group into fourths, and have half the group doing the work in the catacombs while one fourth gathers rocks and the other does work outside. How does that sound?”

He was looking at Shady Shin when he finished, and Shady Shin sighed, realizing that despite what he’d said about Meelo, _he_ was still the authority in the temple. At least as far as Bataar and the earthbenders were concerned.

“Meelo?”

“He asked you, Uncle Shin.”

“He did, and I’m asking Master Meelo.”

“Well, what do you think?” Meelo was looking at him with eyes still full of worry, tear tracks running down his cheeks.

“Meelo.”

Meelo took a deep breath and nodded, lifting up his arm and wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

“Okay.” Meelo replied a moment later, his voice thick as he swallowed. “Bataar? Is separating everyone like that going to be safe?”

“It…should be.” Bataar told him, not sounding sure of himself.

Meelo frowned, taking a few seconds to calm his breathing down before he spoke again.

“Maybe we should worry about the inside of the temple first. The outside can wait as long as we don’t go near the edges. Can we all agree to that?”

He posed the question to the other airbenders and the few acolytes, and when they all nodded their consent, he looked back to Bataar.

“Is that okay?”

“Of course it is,” Bataar nodded once before smiling. “We’ll get started first thing in the morning.”

Bataar and the twins dismissed themselves a moment later, all of them planning on sleeping in the airship for what Bataar explained were safety reasons. Fariha lingered in the archway to the courtyard, watching Meelo with a concerned light in her eyes. Once Bataar and the twins were gone, Shady Shin stepped over to Meelo once more, taking his face in his hands.

“Look at me.”

Meelo sniffled, his eyes still glistening with fresh tears, but he looked at Shady Shin when he was told to.

“You didn’t know that was going to happen.” Shady Shin assured him. “I know you wouldn’t have done that if you had. You didn’t do anything wrong, Meelo. And I am so proud of you. You got that?”

Meelo nodded, and Shady Shin let out a sigh before he hugged Meelo again.

“It’s okay. Now I want you to go take a few minutes and calm down, then we’ll have dinner. Okay?”

“Okay.”

He let him go once Meelo had responded, and Meelo wiped his face again before telling the airbenders that they’d be going to dinner soon. Meelo started out of the courtyard once he was finished, though he stopped in the archway and lifted Fariha off her feet into a hug.

“Thank you for saving my uncle.” Shady Shin heard Meelo tell her.

She patted his back before he put her back down, and she was smiling when Meelo asked her if she’d join them for dinner.

“I’d love to.” Fariha said softly. “I’m sure we’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Shady Shin waited until Meelo was out of earshot before stepping forward, elbowing Fariha with a grin.

“You sure think fast.”

“Yeah, you’re lucky I caught you.”

“I sure am. Thanks, doll.”

She smiled at him and shook her head, and he couldn’t help but grin to himself as he stepped around her to lead both her and the airbenders into the dining room.

  _I’ll go check on Meelo once I get them all settled. Poor kid. That scared him to death._

* * *

 

“So are you really not concerned about this Red Lotus stuff?”

Asami looked up when she heard Mako ask, and saw that his eyes were trained on Korra, who had a sleeping Sokka in her lap.

“Not really,” Korra shrugged. “I mean, you heard Tenzin. They’re only a real threat if they get their numbers back. Two prison escapes--.”

“Exactly.” Mako cut her off, and Asami saw Opal nodding. “Two prison escapes. I don’t know if you paid attention or not but the prisons they were in were designedto _keep_ them in. Forever. And they escaped.”

“Well it’s just two guys right now, right?” Bolin asked. “That Zaheer guy and the lavabender.”

“Yeah.” Korra nodded once. “A new airbender sure, but he’s not going to know what the fuck he’s doing. And the lavabender hasn’t seen or touched earth in like twenty-five years. He’s going to be rusty.”

“I think you’re getting a little too confident,” Asami admitted. “If they were a threat before, they still are one.”

“It’s just two guys,” Korra repeated what Bolin has said, before looking around at the group of them. “I mean think about it. We have me. The Avatar. We have you, Asami, and you’re smart as hell and you know all this self-defense that we don’t have and you have your glove. And then there’s Jinora, Ikki and Opal, all three of them master airbenders…well…one of them is missing tattoos, but still. Bolin can lavabend too, so there we go. Then we have Mako _and_ we have the best metalbender alive with us.’ Korra stopped, looking at Asami with a smile. “Honestly. Seven masters of their element--.”

“Elements, in your case,” Mako corrected.

“And one of the most kick-ass non-benders I’ve ever known. Eight people versus two guys…one of which hasn’t used his element in twenty-five years, and the other who just learned he could airbend. I _think_ confident is something I’m allowed to be in this scenario.”

Asami saw Opal roll her eyes, and knew Opal was just as worried about it as she was. Kuvira too, by the way she seemed to brooding. Mako however seemed to be a little relieved, and Asami sighed.

“Well what about the kids?” Asami asked, arching her eyebrow.

Asami saw Korra stiffen, a swarm of thoughts crossing her mind that were all but revealed to Asami by the light in Korra’s eyes. _She hadn’t thought of that_.

“Well…” Korra took a deep breath before she narrowed her eyes in thought. “If they come after us, and I don’t think they will…They won’t get close enough to the kids to do anything. I’ll make sure of that.”

“I think we can all say that.” Mako agreed.

They all murmured their agreement as Korra’s phone began to ring. She fumbled with her pants pocket for a few moments before she was able to fish it out, and she was smiling as she answered.

“Mama Su!” Korra’s grin spread wide across her face, “I was hoping you’d call me before you went to bed.”

Asami could see every slight twitch in Korra’s face as her grin immediately dissipated. _Something’s wrong_. Kuvira and Opal had also noticed, and were both watching Korra with unwavering stares.

“Oh…okay. And you called?” Korra shifted so that the phone was between her ear and her shoulder, and she stood up with Sokka in her arms before she left them all in the room.

Kuvira glanced at Asami, raising one eyebrow in question. Asami could only shrug. _I don’t know what this is about either._ Still, Asami stood up and told them all goodnight before she followed Korra into the hall of the airship. Korra was still talking as she nudged the door to their room open, and by the time Asami had caught up with her, Korra had put Sokka down on one of the cots and stepped back outside.

“Okay. I don’t know, I’ll call you tomorrow. Thank you for trying.” Korra hung up a moment later with a sigh, her shoulders slumping when she saw Asami.

“What?”

“Su called Raiko,” Korra muttered, lifting one hand up to rub the back of her neck. “She was asking him if she could get that transfer for your dad, or if there was like an application process or something.”

_And it didn’t go well._

“He…uh…He told her no. Outright.” Korra seemed to slump even further and sighed again. “He even turned down money when Su offered it. I knew he’d do this, as soon as he found out we were going to stay in Zaofu. He’s doing this out of spite…”

“Hey.” Asami smiled as she drew Korra’s attention, an idea already forming in her mind. “I’ll take care of it, okay? Dad will be on the way to Zaofu by tomorrow night. I can promise you that much.”

This seemed to lighten Korra’s mood a little, and she raised one eyebrow as she looked at Asami.

“How are you going to do that? Plan a prison break?”

“Something like that,” Asami teased, kissing Korra’s cheek. “Give me a minute to call Su, and then we can go to bed. I’ll take care of the rest of it tomorrow.”

Korra nodded, opening the door to their room and stepping back inside as Asami pulled out her phone. She dialed Su’s number quickly, hoping she’d be able to reach her since she’d already talked to Korra a minute before. The phone only rang twice before Su answered it, and Asami was relieved.

“Asami?” The tiredness seeped through Su’s voice, “I suppose Korra’s told you.”

“She has,” Asami sighed, “But I was wondering if I you would do me another favor. That is, of course if it isn’t too inconvenient for you.”

“Of course, Asami. If there’s anything I can do, I will.”

“I need you to meet me in Republic City tomorrow afternoon. Can you do that?”

There was as a long pause that followed, and Asami had almost thought Su had hung up on her before she spoke.

“I can. What do you need?”

“We’re going to talk to Raiko, in person. I’ll leave first thing in the morning on Juicy. I’ll meet you at Air Temple Island, okay?”

“Alright.’ Su agreed, “Is there anything else you need?”

“One thing.” Asami told her. “Nothing major.”

 

A few minutes later Asami had hammered out the finer details of her plan with Su, and was happy to know that Su was, for the most part, on board. She was just about to go back into her room when she saw Kuvira coming down the hall, and she took a deep breath before walking over to meet her.

“I need to talk to you.”

“What’s up, sparky?” Kuvira asked, arching one eyebrow.

“Well,” Asami said slowly, knowing Kuvira could still refuse but trusting that she wouldn’t, “I need a favor.”

“You got it, just tell me what I need to do.”

“That’s the problem.” Asami admitted. “You’re not going to like it.” _But I know you’ll do it anyway._

“Well I guess I’ll just have to get over it, won’t I?” Kuvira smirked.


	10. Been Here Before

“You hate me.”

Asami shook her head and looked at Kuvira with a tired smile. _You think that now, you’re really going to think it in a few minutes._

“Kuvira.”

“You do. It’s moments like this that I can’t help but see it. You really, truly, hate me.”

Asami sighed and watched as Kuvira readjusted Juicy’s reins in her hands. Republic City was in sight, and they were getting closer to Air Temple Island with every passing moment. Kai would be waiting on them at the sky bison stables, Asami knew. She’d called him about an hour into their trip, and he’d gotten everything ready for them.

“To be fair,” Asami hummed, “I told you I was coming to Republic City before we left and you _still_ agreed to come. I told you that you wouldn’t like it.”

“And I said last night that I was just going to have to deal with it.” Kuvira grumbled. “You better not have any other surprises, Sato.”

“Well…”

Kuvira let out a groan, and Asami decided she might as well tell her.

“Su is meeting us at the docks to go talk to Raiko about my dad’s transfer.”

Kuvira’s shoulders straightened, and Asami winced when Kuvira looked over her shoulder to glare at her. She couldn’t tell from her expression which it was Kuvira wanted more, to throw Asami off of Juicy or to jump off herself. Asami knew that despite the two of them being okay with each other for the moment, the wounds were still sensitive. Asami knew it would be fine, but she knew Kuvira hadn’t been expecting it.

“I’m sorry,” Asami sighed. “I should have told you.”

“It’s fine.” Kuvira replied quietly a minute later. “Let’s just get this over with.”

They were silent until they landed near the stables on Air Temple Island, where Kai was waiting for them like he’d promised. Asami heard Kuvira sigh again when she saw that Kai had her guard uniform and armor in his arms. That meant Su had already been on the island, having brought the items with her. Asami could only offer Kuvira an apologetic smile as Kuvira rolled her eyes and went over to meet him.

“When did you get taller than me?” She said once she was even with Kai, looking up at him.

He looked down at Kuvira and started snorting, only for Kuvira to elbow him roughly.

“I’ve been taller than you for six years!” Kai called after her as she yanked her things out of his arms and stepped past him. “You just never stay still long enough to notice!”

Asami snickered and jogged after her, just in time to hear Kuvira still grumbling under her breath.

“Meelo, Jinora and Ikki too…all too tall for their own good.”

“You and Korra aren’t ever gonna let that go, are you?” Asami teased.

Kuvira stopped in her tracks, looking down at the uniform in her hands before looking at Asami and frowning, and Asami’s playfulness faded.

“You wanted it to be official, didn’t you?” Kuvira growled. “That’s why I need the uniform.”

“I did.”

“I _resigned._ Why can’t anyone understand that?”

Asami sighed, following Kuvira into the women’s dormitory. Kuvira was muttering under her breath the entire time, stepping into Opal’s room and sliding the door shut behind her so she could change.

“Well Su hasn’t replaced you.” Asami told her through the door. “And Raiko won’t let the dad go with just _any_ Zaofu guard. I want this to be as legitimate as possible, if we can manage it, Kuvira. It still has to be legal. Please?”

“I’m still gonna fucking do it, as much as I don’t want to.”

After a few minutes, Kuvira stepped back out of the room, wearing her uniform with the helmet tucked under her arm.

“You owe me for this god damn it.”

“I do.” Asami nodded, relieved that Kuvira seemed to be in a better mood than she was when she went into the room. “And if we get Raiko to agree, I’ll call someone at the mansion to meet us at the train station. I had them pack some of dad’s things—Su told me to, of course.”

Kuvira didn’t say anything, but moved past Asami and down the hall, quickly leading both of them out of the dormitory. Asami followed Kuvira down to the dock, where the pair of them boarded the ferry and Kuvira let out a sigh. The boat creaked as it left the island, and Asami knew that within a few minutes they would be with Su on their way to Raiko’s office. _I hope this goes well_.  Kuvira was watching the water, and they were halfway across the bay before she looked at Asami again.

“You really think he’s going to get this transfer, don’t you?”

“Of course I do.” _Not really. Raiko won’t willingly give it to us, at least. That’s why I brought you._

“If you were so sure, then why did you bring me?”

_Of course you know._

“Kuvira,” Asami sighed, “I--.”

“No, it’s okay. Really.” Kuvira shrugged as she chuckled, which relieved Asami more than anything. “Anything I have to do to get Hiroshi to Zaofu, I’ll do it. I just want to do it and get it over with.”

Asami sighed again, hugging Kuvira as the ferry reached the dock.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, sparky. Really. It’s no big deal.”

“I really do owe you for this.”

“No you don’t.”

Su was waiting on them at the dock as she’d promised, and Asami was taken aback by how tired she looked. It looked like Su hadn’t slept since they left Zaofu, and Kuvira looked at her worriedly.

“Su?”

“I’m fine,” Su assured her, waving Kuvira off with one hand. “I’ve already called a cab, is that alright?”

“Actually that’s perfect.” Asami told her, watching as Kuvira crossed her arms. “This shouldn’t take long.”

* * *

 

Korra grinned and ruffled Sokka’s hair, pulling the boomerang out of the leather holster on her back.

“You ready?”

Sokka was watching her with bright eyes, and she felt a warmth spread through her chest when he grinned at her and nodded. She guided him to take a step back, and within a few seconds she shifted her weight back on one leg before rocking forward and slinging the boomerang in one quick motion. It spun in a wide arc around the airship, but eventually made its way back to where she was waiting on the top deck. She caught it in time to hear Sokka laughing, and she grinned before she turned around and knelt down in front of him.

“Will you do it again?” He asked her with a pout once she was on his level.

“Do you want to try?” She offered instead, holding the boomerang out to him.

Sokka hesitated before he took it, his hand almost too small to hold it properly. _If Sokka can teach me, I can teach you_. Korra shifted so that Sokka was standing in front of her, and she rested her chin on his shoulder for a moment as she tilted his hand in the right position.

“Alright, you have to swing your arm like this…”

She demonstrated several times, and once she was sure he had the hang of it, she kissed the side of his head before putting her hand over his.

“You ready?”

“Uh huh.”

“Alright,” Korra smiled, “Let’s do it.”

His first attempt at a throw went better than Korra expected, and the boomerang made a small arc in front of them before slowly limping back. She helped Sokka catch it, and once he had it in his hands again he spun around and threw his arms around Korra’s neck.

“I did it!”

Korra laughed and squeezed him, taking the boomerang when he handed it back to her.

“Good job,” She told him proudly, kissing the top of his head.

“How does it do that?”

“What? Come back?”

When he nodded, Korra shrugged.

“That…is probably a question you need to ask your mama. I don’t know. But I’ll tell you a secret.”

Sokka tilted his head a little a raised one eyebrow, but he moved closer when Korra motioned for him to.

“Boomerangs always come back.”

“Really?” He asked her with wide eyes.

“Yep. No matter what. Want me to throw it again?”

“Yeah!” He grinned, stepping back when she stood up.

“Alright, just a second.”

She threw it farther than she had the last time, and she watched as it swung around the end of the airship, only to get picked up by a gust of wind and carried in a different direction where it sailed out of sight.

 _Uh oh_.

 “Mommy?”

“Um…”

“I’ll get it.” Jinora laughed from where she’d been sitting behind them reading, “Just give me a second.”

Korra was thankful the airship was grounded for the moment, at least until Kuvira and Asami returned. Within a few seconds, Jinora had put her book away and jumped over the railing of the airship, gliding over the edge and no doubt onto the ground.

Sokka was frowning as he took Korra by the hand, and she squeezed his hand lightly as they waited. It took a few minutes for Jinora to return, and when she did she was out of breath. But the boomerang was in her hand, and she smiled when she handed it back to Korra.

“It went farther than I expected it to.” Jinora panted before laughing.

“Thanks, Jinora.”

A tugging on Korra’s hand drew her attention, and she looked down to see Sokka still frowning up at her.

“You said it would come back, and it didn’t.”

Korra dropped down on one knee in front of him, smiling as she put the boomerang back in its holster.

“No, it still came back.” She promised. “Boomerangs always come back, Sokka. Sometimes, they just need a little help. And that’s what Jinora did. She helped.”

“Oh.” Sokka nodded for a moment before he grinned again, and Korra was relieved to see it. “Okay.”

Korra smiled and scooped Sokka up with one arm, which only made him laugh as she peppered his face with kisses. She was glad, despite her guilt, that she didn’t have to leave him and Asami in Republic City. Korra wasn’t sure what she’d have done without them. She loved Sokka and Asami so much it was almost overwhelming, and the Red Lotus’s apparent revival was starting to worry her more than she’d like to admit. _What if they do come after us? _Part of her was still confident that she and the others were more than equipped to handle any threat. The other part of Korra was worried that Asami and Sokka would end up getting hurt. _I’ll die before I let that happen._

“Alright my little Boomerang. Let’s go see if we can’t find Opal. She has to be on this airship somewhere.”

Sokka wrapped his arms around Korra’s neck when she spoke and began humming as she carried him back down into the airship.

“Where did mama and ‘Vira go?” Sokka asked once they were back inside.

“They went to see if we can get your Papa to move to Zaofu with us.” Korra explained. _I hope it works_.

“Do you miss Papa?”

“I do.” Korra chuckled. “Somehow I think you might miss him more.”

“Do we get to go see him?”

_I hope so. It’s my fault we can’t just go see him at home, but for you, I hope so._

“Definitely.” Korra promised. “You’ll see him again before you know it.”

Sokka smiled when she put him down, and they eventually found Opal and Latika watching a mover with Mako and Bolin. Sokka wedged himself on the sofa between Mako and Opal without hesitation, and Korra watched them for a moment before she pulled out her phone. She’d made up her mind that Sokka and Asami _needed_ Hiroshi to get transferred, if only as a means of easing her own guilt.

She knew, or at least thought she did, that Raiko would continue to refuse the transfer just because he hated her. But Korra knew how to fix that, as she quickly typed out a text message and hit send. Once she was sure it had gone through, she put her phone away and took a seat on the couch with the others. Kuvira would take care of it. Korra had no doubt of that.

* * *

 

“Are you sure it’s safe for you to be down here?” Wing asked, looking at Bataar over his shoulder.

“It’s fine,” Bataar repeated for the hundredth time in twenty minutes.

“No we’re serious.” Wei said once more. “Kuvira and mom will _kill_ us.”

“I’d rather take my chances with mom, honestly.” Wing muttered.

“Look,” Bataar told them, following the light of his flashlight as he traced it along the wall, “We fixed the big crack, alright? Now we just have to fix…”

“Everything else.” Wei finished.

“Exactly.” Bataar sighed and pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose and looked around. “Have you been able to get into the tunnels?”

“No.” Wing replied. “Meelo hasn’t had a chance to come down here and open the doors.”

“Shin won’t let him.” Wei added. “Afraid he’ll get hurt.”

“Well, I guess that’ll get to wait until we’re done.” Bataar shrugged. “At least, we’ll get everything else sturdy before then. Shin will let him when it’s safer.”

“So let me get this straight. Shin won’t let Meelo come down here, but you expect us to let _you_ , our non-bending brother be down here? It’s not safe, Junior.”

_I’ll be fine. I don’t need my younger brothers treating me like I’m a baby._

“You’re both starting to sound like Opal.”

“We are, aren’t we? Is this how she feels all the time?”

“No wonder she’s always so cranky, holy shit.”

Bataar rolled his eyes and stepped past them in the narrow passageway. He was heading for the open chamber so that he could climb out of the depths of the Air Temple to talk to Meelo and Shady Shin about the doors. They could at least make a plan for their repairs, whether Shady Shin would let Meelo open them or not.

He heard a rumbling sound and frowned, and when he took another step forward the ground crumbled underneath him. He was in a freefall for a couple of seconds, ending abruptly with him landing on his back with a thud. Bataar coughed and covered his face with his arms as the dirt poured down around him, and once it had all settled he managed to push himself into a sitting position.

“Junior?” He heard the panic in the twin’s voices, but was unable to tell which was speaking. “Oh my god he’s dead. He’s dead.”

“Dude _we’re_ dead.”

“I’m not telling Kuvira.”

“I’m not telling mom.”

The twins began arguing between themselves as to who would be telling and who wouldn’t, and Bataar rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine,” Bataar coughed, hoping his voice was loud enough for them to hear, blinking though he couldn’t see anything other than the light above him. _I must have dropped my flashlight_.

“Bataar?” The worried voice was soft when it reached his ear, but very close, and Bataar squinted as he turned around and found himself nearly blinded by the bright light shining in his face. He brought one hand up to shield his eyes, turning his head away almost immediately. “Oh sorry! Hold on!”

A few seconds later the light was out of his face, and he squinted as it moved closer, until he saw Fariha’s face only a few inches from his. Her face was blurry, and from what he could see she was covered in a thin layer of dirt and mud, her headlamp turned to one side.

“Fariha? What on earth are you doing down here?”

“Digging.” Fariha grinned. “Oh wait, hold on.”

Bataar rubbed his head and groaned, blinking rapidly when the light was once again shone in his face.

“Sorry!” Fariha muttered, and he could barely make out that she was rummaging around in the dirt next to him. “Aha! Here.”

Bataar felt her pull one of his hands out, and a moment later his glasses were laid in his open palm. He brought them up to his face, dismayed to see that one lens was cracked. Still, it was better than not seeing, and he frowned when he saw Fariha still smiling at him.

“What were you doing digging down here? The temple ends in the room above us--.”

“That’s a long story.” Fariha admitted, looking up when a cable was dropped into Bataar’s lap. “Let’s get out of here and I’ll tell you.”

 Bataar grunted a reply, letting his brothers pull him out of the hole Fariha had made. They both hugged him when he had solid footing again, and a few seconds later, Fariha had drug herself out as well. That was when he got a good look at her. Her guard uniform and armor was covered head to toe in mud. Her short black hair was matted down from what appeared to be water, and she had streaks of mud and dirt flecked across her face though her eyes were shining brightly.

“Okay,” Bataar said, motioning for her to head up the staircase before him. “First of all, you’re filthy.”

“I told you, I was digging.”

“But why are you _wet_?” Bataar huffed, taking the stairs two at a time behind her.

“Well,” Fariha panted as she continued climbing, using one arm against the wall to brace herself as she began animatedly waving the other. “I heard water, right? So I figured something must be leaking. That was probably something I could fix, I thought. I walked toward where I thought it was coming from, but I didn’t see anything. So then I figure, huh, there’s got to be water around here somewhere, right? Something is _leaking._ I mean Air Nomads lived here for thousands of years--.”

“Fariha.” Bataar suddenly realized how his entire family felt when they tried to get him to stay on topic. _At least she’s clearly excited about whatever she was doing._

“Right. Okay. Anyway. So I decide that since there has to be water, I should probably go looking for it. Leak or not. And you had just told us to take a break a few minutes before so I figured I would have time. I started digging down, which wasn’t so bad. Little cramped, but not bad. And I dig down about twenty feet from the floor there, and there’s a staircase! A whole staircase! I couldn’t believe it! Because I remembered you saying that room we fixed--.”

“Was at the very bottom of the temple,” Bataar finished. “Right. So what did you _find_?”

By then they had climbed up enough that they were back into one of the main temple buildings, and Fariha went through the door that led out into the courtyard. She was still talking, but Bataar was too busy shielding the sun from his eyes until he adjusted to the brightness to hear her.

“Could you repeat that please?”

She spun around, grinning broadly at him.

“Well I went down the staircase.” Fariha replied, “And it just kept going, and going, but then I actually fell through one of the steps because it collapsed.”

Shady Shin and Meelo came into sight as she finished, and she started laughing before she practically skipped over to Shady Shin and grabbed him by the face, spreading mud across his cheeks as she did so. Meelo was watching her, and tripped over his own feet as he tried to step out of the way. A moment later Meelo was on the ground, a flailing mass of his own long limbs. He pushed himself back to his feet quickly, and Bataar couldn’t help but laugh at the gangly airbender.

“I found a lake!” Fariha told Shady Shin excitedly as she shook him.

“What?” Meelo’s eyebrows shot up as Shady Shin gently pried Fariha off him.

_She found a what?_

“A lake.” Fariha repeated, calmer than she was on the way up. “Under the temple. I was climbing back out when you fell through the floor and on top of me, Bataar.”

“Is that why you’re wet?” Shady Shin asked, tilting his head to one side. “And…dirty?”

“I fell in. I mean…I got out, obviously.”

“The Air Nomads that lived here used to bring water up to the temple in buckets from the lake,” Meelo said quietly, his eyes wide. “Dad thought it caved in. So it’s still—it’s still _down_ there?”

“Yep!” Fariha grinned. “I found it.”

“That’s actually…that’s fantastic.” Bataar said, looking around at them and grinning. “If we could find a way to get down there that _didn’t_ involve digging…maybe the original staircase? I mean it has to come out somewhere…” He began pacing around the courtyard, thinking it over in his mind. “Lakes don’t just ‘poof’ appear…The river probably. I saw one that went between the mountains the first time we flew in. Surely it branches off somewhere and comes into this mountain…If we could fix the staircase, we could get down there and get running water in this place.” He grinned, turning around and looking at Shady Shin. “You could make sure the water was clean, right? Once we got down there.”

“So you really think we could get running water from this thing?” Shady Shin asked, raising one eyebrow. “I mean yeah, I can check if you want. But you’re talking like, pipes and shit, right?”

“Yeah.” Bataar nodded, “We could set that up once we get everything else fixed. I bet one of those tunnels leads to that staircase Fariha found. We’ll have to get Meelo down there—when it’s safer, of course.”

Shady Shin shrugged, eventually looking at Meelo.

“Your call, boss.”

“Dad is going to be _so_ excited.” Meelo grinned. “I can’t wait to tell him.”

“Fariha,” Bataar chuckled, looking over to where she was practically bouncing, “You seem…really… thrilled about this.”

“Are you kidding?!” She exclaimed, her green eyes going wide as droplets of water dripped out of her hair, “I’ve never left Zaofu before, and the first time I do I find an underground lake that’s who knows how old! Of course I’m excited!”

“The tunnels have probably collapsed like you thought,” Meelo suddenly frowned, drawing their attention. “That has to be why dad thought the lake was gone. Maybe he tried to get down there.”

“Well thanks to Fariha, we know it _is_ still there.” Bataar gave Meelo a determined grin, “And we’re going to dig our way down to it.”

* * *

 

Kuvira heard her phone go off in her pocket and she let out a sigh as she walked down the hall following Asami and Su who were walking side-by-side in front of her. She fished it out of her pocket, glancing at the text message she’d received from Korra.

 _‘Do whatever you have to in order to get that transfer. Please_.’

Kuvira sighed again and put her phone away. _I already planned on it. Considering the last time I was in this office I threatened to kill him, I don’t think this will be a problem_.

The three of them were shown into Raiko’s office, and Kuvira moved out of habit, folding her arms behind her back and standing next to Su’s chair when Raiko motioned for Asami and Su to have a seat. She was in full guard-mode, even though she wasn’t in Zaofu. She was with Su, so she at least had to act the part.

“Mrs. Beifong, Mrs. Sato,” Raiko smiled, though it was only to be polite. His voice gave away how he really felt by his dry tone. “How nice to see the two of you again.”

He hadn’t even looked at Kuvira, and she wondered if he recognized her. _He should. Though it has been a long time._

“I suppose you’re both here to talk about Hiroshi.”

“I was hoping you would reconsider your refusal,” Su said in a calm and easy tone. “We came to discuss--.”

“The answer is still no.” Raiko shrugged and propped his elbows on his desk. “Hiroshi is still a criminal, and I will not transfer him to the state of Zaofu. There is nothing to discuss, Suyin.”

“You really won’t take any money?” Asami asked, leaning back in her chair to get comfortable. “Honestly? _You_ won’t take money to move him?”

“Nope.” Raiko gave Asami a tight-lipped grin, and Kuvira ground her teeth together. “I’m afraid your dear old daddy isn’t going anywhere. End of story. You can leave now, though you better hope your wife isn’t present in the city.”

“She isn’t.” Asami replied in a cold tone. “We’ve decided to move to Zaofu.”

“I know,” Raiko snorted. “Which is why you want Hiroshi moved. And that’s why I’m not doing it.”

Kuvira clenched her fists behind her back and took a calming breath, glancing at Asami and Su from the corner of her eye. Asami met her gaze, if only briefly, before she was glaring at Raiko again.

“Surely you’re being unreasonable,” Su chuckled, shaking her head, “You can’t honestly refuse just on the grounds that you don’t like Korra.”

“Yes he can.” Kuvira snorted. “He’s a jackass.”

Raiko raised his eyebrow, looking Kuvira over for a moment. _So he doesn’t recognize me. I’m not that much different than I was then. Maybe in a better place mentally, but he should know it’s me._ After a watching her for a few seconds, Raiko crossed his arms and laughed.

“It’s funny, Suyin.” Raiko chuckled. “My dog has better manners than your guard.”

Before Su could stand, which she was trying to, Kuvira took a step forward and reached across Raiko’s desk. She grabbed him by the front of his suitcoat and dragged him across the top of the desk in one fluid motion. She lifted him so that his face was only inches from hers, and he grabbed helplessly at her hands as he tried to free himself.

“Kuvira!” Raiko’s eyes were wide with recognition, and she only grinned at him.

“Long time no see, shit for brains.”

“Put me down this instant or I will have you arrested!” He bellowed at her.

_Do whatever you have to. Wasn’t that what Korra said?_

“I don’t think so.”

“You’ll be thrown in jail for assaulting the President! _Again_ , I might add!”

“And the triads will have me out by tomorrow morning.” Kuvira shrugged. Raiko’s threats were still empty, after all this time. “They’re still afraid of me, you know.”

Raiko stared at her for a long time, and she arched her eyebrow before she realized he was shaking. _I didn’t even have to threaten to kill you this time. Get it together. This is too easy._

“The answer is still no.”

“How’s this sound?” Asami spoke from behind Kuvira, and Kuvira watched Raiko’s face carefully. “I give you…say five hundred thousand yuans, Kuvira lets you go _unharmed_ , and you get my dad transferred to Zaofu.”

Kuvira could see the greed in Raiko’s eyes and knew he’d been bluffing the entire time. _I hate you, you slimy fucking snake._ Still, his eyes darted to Su, and Kuvira heard her sigh.

“Call off your dog, Suyin.” Raiko demanded, his voice wavering.

Kuvira could practically feel the anger saturating the room from Su. Kuvira was willing to release Raiko if Su told her to, but no such order came.

“She’s _not_ a dog, Raiko.” Su huffed, and Kuvira was surprised to hear both anger and pride in Su’s voice, “She’s my successor and captain of the city guard. I expect you to respect her like you do me.”

_Except you don’t respect us, do you Raiko? You don’t care._

Still, something changed in his expression, though she was pleased to see the fear was still more than present. Kuvira would always have that over him, if nothing else. It had been in her favor once before to get Lin her pardon, though she’d wished she’d insisted on doing the same for Hiroshi. _Then we wouldn’t be having this conversation, if you could call it that._ It was an advantage over Raiko that Kuvira planned on keeping. If he was afraid of her, he would always be agreeable to whatever she wanted, right?

“If you would release me...Captain Kuvira…please.”

She did after a moment of hesitation, letting him slide back over the desk as he tried to find his way back to his seat. He cleared his throat after a moment and took a deep breath.

“Fine. I’ll fill out the paperwork now with Suyin concerning his arrangements. I’ll call Chief Beifong now, and Captain Kuvira can take Mrs. Sato to the prison to retrieve her father _and_ the money. He’ll be out of the city in an hour, if it suits the three of you.”

Asami was on her feet a moment later, and Kuvira felt Asami’s hand on her elbow, pulling her out of the office. As soon as the doors shut behind them, Asami was grinning before she collided into Kuvira with a tight hug.

“Thank you so much.”

“You keep saying that.” Kuvira chuckled when Asami took a step back and started walking down the hall. “You really don’t have to. You’re one of my best friends, if I have to scare the Fire Lord, I will. At least I didn’t have to threaten to assassinate Raiko this time...but you still have to pay him.”

“Hey I still got out cheaper than I expected,” Asami shrugged.

Asami looked happier than Kuvira had seen her in several days, and Kuvira was relieved to have been able to help her. _This will take a weight off Korra’s shoulders too_. That made it all worth it, as far as Kuvira was concerned. She was willing to do far more for the two of them than she would admit, and scaring Raiko was a walk in the park in comparison.

“You’ll have to tell Korra,” Kuvira grinned, “I got a text from her just before we went in.”

“I’ll call her once we get dad on the train.” Asami nodded, her smile spreading clear across her face. “Korra’s been so worried about this…She’s going to be so happy.”

* * *

 

Su bent the handcuffs off Hiroshi’s wrists as soon as they stepped off the train, smiling when he thanked her.

“Welcome...well, home…” Su sighed, motioning for a pair of guards to come over as she walked with Hiroshi.

“Thank you again, Suyin. Really.” Hiroshi was smiling, the bag of belongings that Asami had packed for him in one hand. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“It’s been no problem, Hiroshi.” Su smiled. “Now you’re going to go with these two guards here to the station and they’re going to fit you with a tracking device on your ankle. It’s waterproof, and you have to wear it all the time.” She looked at him as he continued smiling at her and she shrugged. “So you’re still technically a prisoner…but you don’t have a cell. You’ll be taken back to my estate, and I’m going to have you staying in Korra and Asami’s home for the time being. You can go wherever you want, as long as you stay within the estate’s boundaries. We’ll deal with the rest later. Does that sound alright?”

“It sounds perfect, Suyin. Thank you.” Hiroshi bowed his head to her, before looking around happily. “I suppose I’ll see you in the morning, judging by how late it is?”

“Probably.” Su replied. “I’ll come and get you for breakfast.”

“Alright.” Hiroshi nodded, before he was taken away by the guards. “Goodnight Suyin.”

Su told him goodnight, sighing as soon as he was out of earshot. She was tired. The truth was, she’d have let him go free without a monitoring bracelet, but Raiko wouldn’t have allowed him to come if she’d told him that. So she made up her mind to give him the least amount of security she could get by with and still hold Raiko to his agreement. She hoped Hiroshi wouldn’t mind, though she was sure he would care less than he already did once Korra, Asami, and Sokka were back in the city.

It was well past dark, so she assumed Bataar and Huan were already asleep. As soon as she entered her home, she decided to trudge down to her office. She needed to put away the record of Hiroshi’s information, at any rate. That would give her something to do. Su was halfway to her office when she heard footsteps behind her, and she sighed, thinking it was a guard. _What’re they doing in here so late?_

“Suyin?” Aiwei’s voice was the last thing she wanted to hear, but she only closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she responded.

“Hello, Aiwei.”

She pushed the door to her office open, stepping inside and groaning mentally when she heard Aiwei follow her. _How did he even get here this fast?_ She tossed the folder Raiko had given her onto the desk, flopping down in her chair and rubbing her eyes tiredly. She desperately wanted a cigarette, but she’d already smoked the entire pack she’d stolen from Shady Shin and she wasn’t about to go out and find more.

“Is this Mr. Sato’s information?” Aiwei asked, motioning at the folder. When Su nodded, he pressed on. “May I?”

She waved him on, not particularly caring. She’d never open the file again. She trusted Asami and Korra to handle Hiroshi on their own. Her responsibility over him was legal only, the rest of it didn’t interest her, though she was glad he was there.

Aiwei began browsing through the folder, and Su crossed her arms as her gaze went out the window. She could see the domes being closed. They’d been kept open as the guards waited for her to arrive on the train, though she wasn’t particularly pleased with the idea. _Ghazan and Zaheer are out there somewhere. Zaofu can’t show any weakness. The Red Lotus may want to be rid of Korra, but if they succeed, then they’ll be coming for the rest of us._

Su felt like she hadn’t slept in days. In truth, she hadn’t. Not since Kuvira’s abrupt resignation in Republic City several days earlier. Every time she tried to rest, she’d manage to sleep for two or three hours and spend the rest of the night either pacing the halls of her home or tossing and turning in bed. She was beginning to be sick of it, but she knew the end of it was nowhere in sight. With the worry that weighed down on her, she had no fear of being able to get any rest.

“You know,” Aiwei said several minutes later before dropping the folder back onto the desk. “I believe they’re using you.”

_What now, spirits won’t you just take a vacation or something?_

“The Avatar and her wife…they seem to be more than keen on taking advantage of your generosity.” Aiwei shrugged when Su didn’t respond. “I mean the Avatar _did_ get kicked out of Republic City. Did you even ask why, or did you just accept it?”

“Aiwei, I _know_ Korra and Asami. I have for years. They’re like my kids. I would do anything for them, as long as it helps.”

“Which is the very reason you got this murderer out of jail, isn’t it?” Aiwei asked, arching his eyebrow. “He _did_ kill people, Suyin. And a seemingly large amount of them were benders, after all.”

“People change.” Su shrugged, lifting her hand up to rub her temple. She had rapidly developed a splitting headache.

People _did_ change after all. That was what she had always believed, at least since she’d built Zaofu with Bataar. She had changed, hadn’t she? If she could do it, so could others. If Korra and Asami thought Hiroshi was safe, then so did she.

“It may not be my place to say this, Suyin.” Aiwei sighed, “But it seems you’ve grown comfortable with what you believe to be the safety of your relationships with those closest to you. You aren’t willing to see past your love for them to see that they may be taking advantage of you.”

 _That goes for you too, Aiwei. Still, you’re right._ But she’d felt so bad when she saw how guilty Korra felt. _How could I not let them stay here? They needed my help. That wasn’t done to take advantage of me. They had no other choice. There’s a difference. Did I make the right decision?_

“I just don’t understand why they needed you to _go_ to Republic City to deal with this. They could have wired you the paperwork, just like his information here. You didn’t need to go. You bent over backwards to do this, and for what?”

“Kuvira went too,” Su shrugged again, “Asami needed our help.”

“I don’t know why she needed both of you to go,” Aiwei scoffed. “With as much money as she has, why didn’t she just do it herself? Why did she bring Kuvira? What good did Kuvira do?”

Su was momentarily afraid that Aiwei has right. Especially as far as Kuvira was concerned. Su had reason enough to be there, she was the representative of the government taking Hiroshi in. But Kuvira had no purpose. _Asami brought her just to scare Raiko. She has to know Kuvira hates that._ She frowned to herself and took a deep breath. _I have to shake this. Asami didn’t do it with any ill-intent. Kuvira was probably more than willing to help her. Maybe that’s the problem._

When she looked at Aiwei again, she saw that he had folded his hands together in his lap and was looking out the window.

“I’m sorry, Suyin, about what’s happened between Kuvira and myself.”

“It’s…it’ll be alright with time, Aiwei.” Su sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as her headache continued to throb painfully. “I just need to be able to trust both of you. When you fight it makes that difficult.”

“I assure you, Suyin.” Aiwei smiled, but Su didn’t return it. “I will do the best I can to prevent any future incidents between us. For your sake.”

“Thank you, Aiwei.” Su nodded.

A moment later, Aiwei pushed himself out of his seat and bowed to her.

“I’m glad you made it home safely, goodnight, Suyin.”

“Goodnight,” Su replied and waved halfheartedly as he showed himself to the door.

As soon as the door shut behind him, she groaned, letting her forehead drop down against the desk and she closed her eyes, trying to take her mind off the pain behind her eyes. She just wanted to rest, but knew it would be hours yet before she fell asleep from pure exhaustion. _What if Aiwei is right about Korra and Asami_? _He isn’t. They wouldn’t. They have never been anything but grateful for anything I’ve ever done for them. And they’ve done just as much for me, too. They had nowhere else to go. This was the right decision._

Despite what she told herself, Su could feel the doubt churning in her stomach. It had been there for days concerning a dozen other people and subjects in her life. Su hated it. _Why am I doubting myself so much? What’s wrong with me?_ Su sat in the silence of her office alone for half an hour before she managed to feel for the phone on her desk. Once she had the receiver in her hand she took a deep breath and raised her head off the desk and reached over to dial Lin’s number. _I need help._

* * *

 

“I’m telling you, these kids are going to give me whiplash.” Lin heard Tenzin grumble as she stepped through the door to the dining hall to see him seated at the table with his siblings. “Jinora and Ikki, it’s been three days and they’ve had so many ups and down’s I can’t even keep track.” He sighed and shook his head. “And Meelo is doing better than I ever expected, despite the temple being half in ruin—they found the lake, by the way, Kya. I’m not even sure exactly _how_ , Meelo was talking far too fast--.” Tenzin stopped when he saw Lin, and she crossed her arms. “What’s wrong, Lin? You look grumpier than normal.”

“My sister is losing her fucking mind, thanks for asking.” Lin huffed, sitting down at the table next to Kya. “I’m going to Zaofu first thing in the morning.”

“What’s wrong with Su?” Kya asked with a worried frown.

“Where do I fucking start?” Lin sighed.

“That bad, huh?”

“Well, it started with Kuvira.” Lin growled, crossing her arms. “That’s fine. Su got over it. Whatever. Then that snake Aiwei is somehow still around and still holding his position as truth-seer which I don’t under—whatever.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “The point is, whatever is going on in Zaofu, Su is cracking at the seams. She called me not twenty minutes ago, telling me she honestly doesn’t feel like she can trust herself, let alone anyone else--.”

“So someone’s got into her head.” Kya cut her off. “Su is never like this, you know that.”

“Yep. So I’m going to Zaofu to help straighten all this out. At least until Kuvira gets back.”

“What’s Raiko say to that?” Bumi asked, arching one eyebrow.

“Who cares?” Lin snorted. “I’m going to be retiring soon enough. I can take a ‘vacation’. Besides, Saikhan is competent enough to handle any actual problems in the city. Not that there are any, currently.”

“What about the Red Lotus?” Tenzin asked, putting his teacup down.

“What about them?” Lin shrugged. “I’ve offered the White Lotus as much help as I can. They’re the ones who lost them. Su needs me more—hell, she’s _afraid_ of the lavabender running around. So if the White Lotus asks--.”

“Not your badgermoles, not your zoo.” Kya chuckled.

Lin found herself grinning. “Exactly. But unfortunately for me, my little sister _is_ my badgermole. That’s even what the city guard calls her.”

“So you’re going to go tend to Su’s zoo.” Bumi laughed, “Good luck, Lin.”

“I’ll need it. I’ve heard what Kuvira did to that sniveling truth-seer, and I can’t say I won’t do the same.”

“Please do.” Pema chimed in from just outside the room, before she came in with a pitcher of water and sighed. “I’m still so mad about what he said--.”

“Agreed.” Tenzin nodded. “But that’s all behind us now. It’ll be nice knowing you’re in Zaofu, at least for a little while. With Meelo at the Air Temple…”

“Are you adding another badgermole to her zoo?” Bumi teased, elbowing his brother.

“More like a flying-lemur.” Kya snickered.

“I just want you to check on him, Lin.” Tenzin sighed. “Please. It’s not the training I’m worried about. But since they’ve been repairing the temple, and he nearly killed Shin…”

“So I need to make sure Meelo is safe from….well, Meelo.” Lin chuckled.

“Essentially.”

“Let me get Su sorted out first, then I’ll head to the Air Temple.” Lin agreed. It wasn’t like she was going to be doing anything else, she could handle a trip to the Air Temple before coming home. “I’m sure he’s fine, but I’ll look into it. I’ll probably be staying in Zaofu for a while at least, until I’m sure Su is okay.”

By the time Lin left Air Temple Island an hour later, she wasn’t feeling any better about the mental state of her younger sister. She was truly worried about Su, particularly about how this was going to affect all of Su’s relationships both in and outside of her family. _I’ll have to help her. She’s going to break if this keeps up much longer, and I can’t let that happen._ While Lin wasn’t looking forward to the long train ride, she was willing to do whatever it took to help her sister. _Even if that means protecting her from her biggest fears and the people closest to her._  

 


	11. Family Matters

Lin drummed her fingers on the table in front of her and looked at her watch. It was ten-thirty in the morning. Su should have been at breakfast two hours earlier and yet Lin was still waiting. She didn’t want to seek her sister out, knowing she would come to eat eventually and that it would just be easier to wait there.

Lin had been in Zaofu for three days. She had seen an immediate improvement in Su’s mood between the first day and the second, so now that she was well into her third day it was very strange that her sister wasn’t making an appearance.

She waited thirty more minutes before she gave up, pushing herself up from the table with a sigh. Lin wandered through Su’s house, hoping she might pass her in the halls on the way to Su’s office. She knocked three times before rolling her eyes and shoving the door open, sure Su was inside doing something. But once the door swung open, Lin saw that the lights were off and the office was empty. She scowled, shutting the door and locking it behind her.

_I’ll ask Bataar._

She turned down the hall toward Bataar’s office, stopping when she heard someone behind her clearing their throat. Lin turned around, only to see Aiwei in the hall with her.

“If I may, Chief Beifong.” Aiwei said, bowing his head once before continuing. “Why were you in Suyin’s office?”

_I’m not dealing with you._

“Fuck off, Aiwei.” Lin grunted, turning her back on him. “Su is my sister, and I dare you to even _try_ to imply I was up to something. Kuvira may have sent you to the hospital, but I’ll send you to the morgue. You can tell her I said that.”

“Of course, Chief Beifong.”

She walked the several steps to Bataar’s office door, rapping on the metal with her knuckles before looking over her shoulder to see Aiwei had left her alone in the hallway. She frowned to herself, but opened the door when Bataar called for her to do so.

“Hello, Lin!” Bataar smiled brightly, despite her ill-humor when she walked through the door.

“Where’s Su?”

Bataar’s smile faded, and he crossed his arms.

“She didn’t come to breakfast?”

“Nope. Waited on her until a few minutes ago.”

“That’s…odd.” Bataar frowned for a few moments before he shrugged. “I don’t know where she could be, honestly. And she went to bed so early last night, you’d think she would wake up early this morning…”

“I’ll keep looking for her.” Lin huffed. “I’ll let you know if I find her.”

She didn’t linger, straightening her shoulders as she walked out of Bataar’s office. _I’m too old to be chasing you around, Su. Where the hell are you?_ A short trip outside showed her that Su was nowhere to be seen, at least from what she could tell. That only increased Lin’s worry, and she crossed her arms as she made her way back into the house.

Lin wasted little time going to Su’s bedroom, knocking loudly on the closed door. _She has to be around here somewhere._ When silence was the only thing that greeted her, Lin opened the door. She was going to make a habit of going in whether she was allowed or not, she could already feel it. 

The bedroom was barely illuminated, with thick dark curtains blocking the window despite it being the middle of the day. Lin heard soft snoring when she stepped through the door, and could just barely make out Su’s form laying across the middle of the bed. Lin let out a relieved sigh, stepping over to the nightstand and clicking on the lamp. Lin smiled despite her irritation from earlier and shook her head, noticing that Su was drooling on the pillow, one arm folded behind her head.

 _I found the hibernating badgermole_.

Lin knew Su hadn’t been sleeping well, and she was thankful she seemed to be getting the rest she’d been missing out on. Still, Lin had plans for Su, and she wouldn’t allow her to sleep the day away. Lin walked around the bed, moving over to the window and yanking the curtains open. It had the affect she wanted, and sunlight poured into the room. Su groaned and Lin heard her turn over, which prompted Lin to roll her eyes before she went over to the bed and shook her sister’s shoulder.

“Get up.”

Su grumbled, stretching out across the mattress with a yawn. Lin repeated the command a second time, and when she didn’t get a response she decided to take matters into her own hands. She yanked the pillow out from under Su’s head, smacking her with it roughly a second later. When Su huffed and opened her eyes tiredly, Lin hit her again.

“Lin, what the hell?” Su groaned, squinting up at Lin before covering her face with her hands.

“We got shit to do today, Su.” Lin grunted. “Get up.”

Su sat up after a few moments, rubbing her head before she yawned.

“What time is it?”

“Nearly noon.”

“Huh…” Su raised her eyebrows and yawned again. “I went to bed at nine last night.”

“And you slept clear through ‘til now.” Lin was happy that she’d slept, though she didn’t show it. “Good. That means you shouldn’t be tired. Now get your ass out of bed.”

Su sighed, rubbing her eyes before she stood up and stretched. She looked better, that was for sure.

“Get dressed.” Lin directed. “Put on something comfy.”

“Is that why you’re running around in a tank top, Lin? What on earth are you planning?”

_We’re going to get this shit out of your system._

“Just get dressed.” Lin huffed, crossing her arms. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Lin heard Su sigh, and she turned her back on her sister as she began getting dressed for the day.

“We’re also replacing Kuvira today,” Lin told her.

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh we are.” Lin replied firmly. “You can’t run the city guard on top of everything else. It’s temporary. Kuvira will come back, and when she does you can give her the job again if she wants it. But as long as she’s gone? Job’s going to someone else. Kuvira can deal with it.”

“I said no, Lin.”

“Well it’s a good thing you’re not getting a choice.”

“Right.” Su snorted. “It’s not happening.”

“Second thing.” Lin continued, ignoring Su’s protest. “We’re also getting rid of Aiwei. You’re gonna thank me for that. Again. You can bring him back later, but right now you need space from both of them. Send him on a vacation or something.”

“No.” Su repeated, stepping around Lin in the loose clothes she wore often in dance rehearsals.

“Look, you wanted my help didn’t you? I’m helping.” Lin huffed, leading Su out of the bedroom. “And if the two people you’re closest to in the city…at least professionally…are causing problems, you cut them out until it fixes itself. So that’s what we’re doing.”

“Lin.” Su sounded angry when she said her name, but Lin only smirked and made her way outside. “Lin we’re not doing this. There has to be some other way to--.”

“To let you crack under the pressure? No thanks, sis.”

“You’re impossible.” Su groaned. “Where are we going anyway?”

Lin ignored her, her eyes scanning around the grounds for an open enough area. She didn’t want anyone to be getting hurt. Finally her eyes settled on a wide patch of field past the meteorite garden, and she motioned for Su to follow her. Within a couple of minutes, Lin stopped in the spot she’d found suitable and began stretching.

“Lin, what’re we doing?” Su sighed, looking at the space around them. “Yoga? Meditation? What’s going on here?”

“Yoga is stupid.” Lin muttered, rolling her shoulders before cracking her neck. “And I don’t meditate. But we _are_ going to…” _Spar? Hmm…_ “We’re going to play catch the boulder.”

Su’s eyebrows shot up, but she had no time to respond before Lin had ripped a rock out from the ground and kicked it roughly at her sister. Su brought her arms up to block it, catching the brunt of the impact.

“Lin, what the he--.”

Lin responded by doing it again, grinning when Su split the rock in half and sent both halves hurtling back toward her a moment later. _Good. Get mad at me_. Within moments Su was on the offensive, and Lin was having to dance around to duck and dodge her sister’s attacks. Lin couldn’t have been happier.

“You’ve let all this get to your head.” Lin panted out, twisting out of the way as a pillar of earth nearly came up under her feet. “You can’t doubt yourself, Su. You’re not in a position to.”

Lin grabbed the next rock flung her way, and she split it into several chunks and sent them all soaring back toward Su at breakneck speed. Su punched at every single one, causing them to crumble into dust.

“You built this entire city from the ground up. Just you and Bataar and a handful of others. There was no Aiwei. There was no Kuvira. You did this on your own. You didn’t need them then, and you didn’t need them now. Replace them.”

Lin hoped and prayed that something she said would get through to Su. She didn’t want to be a crutch. She would help Su in whatever ways were necessary, but Su needed to be able to do it on her own. Lin needed that for her too.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Su growled, nearly catching Lin through the shoulder with a wide slab of earth. “I’ve ran Zaofu just fine without you from the beginning. I asked you for help but you can’t just _show up_ and think that you can take over--.”

_I’m not trying to. I’m trying to get you to do it on your own._

A few seconds later, Lin caught another chunk of earth in the chest that sent her rolling backwards across the grass. She turned onto her back, looking up at the sky and panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Su had caught her off her guard with that one, and Lin was pleasantly surprised by it. She heard footsteps, and she glanced over as Su stepped next to her and extended one arm down. Lin took her hand, letting Su pull her back to her feet.

“Not too shabby, Su.”

“You just weren’t paying enough attention,” Su shrugged.

Lin started to say something, but was stopped by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Lin and Su both turned toward the sound, only to find Aiwei standing a few yards away from them. Lin let out a sigh, and took a step forward, only to be stopped by Su’s hand on her arm.

“Suyin, if I could have a moment of your time.”

“Aiwei,” Su said calmly, her voice carrying with it her true authority. “I’ve been thinking. You didn’t really take any time to recover from the injuries you received several days ago. You should take some time off. Read a book or something. Take a vacation.”

Lin pressed her lips together, raising her eyebrows as she watched her sister.

“I am fine, Suyin.” Aiwei waved his hand dismissively, “If I could--.”

Su straightened, her brows lowering as she stared at Aiwei with an icy gaze.

“It wasn’t a request, Aiwei.”

Aiwei looked shocked, but Su was already walking away from him. Lin looked at Aiwei and fought back a smirk as she left him to follow after her sister.

“Where are you running off to now, Su?” Lin asked once she’d caught up.

“To talk to some of the guards.” Su shrugged, which prompted Lin to grin. “I need to appoint a new captain of the guard, don’t I?”

“You do.” Lin agreed, casting one last glance over her shoulder to see Aiwei where they’d left them, watching the pair of them intently. “I’m proud of you, Su.”

“Don’t go soft on me now, Lin.” Su was smiling as she said it, and Lin reached over to put her arm around Su’s shoulders as they walked. “After all, you _are_ here to help, aren’t you?”

_Something tells me I’ve already done enough. You just need to clear your head._

“I sure am, Su.”

Lin knew this wasn’t an easy fix, but for now it would be enough. As long as Su had the space she needed to think on her own, it would all sort itself out. She just had to stay along for the ride.

* * *

 

Asami grinned broadly when she saw Hiroshi’s face pop up on her computer screen, a moment before he waved at her.

“Hi, dad.”

“Hello, sweetheart.” Hiroshi smiled at her. “How’s everyone doing?”

“Well Sokka is asleep, Korra is sick…” Asami started listing off the updates on the others as she counted on her fingers. “How’s Zaofu?”

“Nicer than prison,” Hiroshi chuckled. “I’m sure it’ll be even better when the three of you are back. But Suyin has given me a good deal of freedom here.”

Asami had known Su would do that, and she was thankful for it. She hadn’t liked the thought of her father spending eight years in a small prison cell, so this was a nice change of pace. He could serve the rest of his sentence in Zaofu if that meant he never had to go back to the prison in Republic City, as long as he was safe.

Asami knew Su often bragged about Zaofu being the safest city in the world, but with the threat of the Red Lotus growing, Asami was increasingly becoming worried about her family’s safety there. Or anywhere, if she was honest with herself.

“What’s on your mind?” Hiroshi asked, and Asami blinked rapidly when she heard his voice.

“Sorry, I was just…thinking.”

“I see that, Asami. About what?”

“The Red Lotus…” Asami admitted, shaking her head. “It’s this group that tried to kidnap Korra when she was younger. A couple of them have busted out of prison over the past week or so and I’ve been worried.”

“I remember hearing about them,” Hiroshi nodded, lifting one hand up to scratch his chin. “They had quite a few powerful benders. And it always seemed like they were willing to hurt whoever they needed to get what they wanted. It’s benders like that that made it so easy to recruit Equalists.” He sighed, and he was watching Asami as he continued. “What does Korra think about it? And Kuvira?”

“I don’t think Korra is too worried right now,” Asami told him. “Kuvira is. But right now it’s just the two guys so I think Korra’s just letting it play out. We’re safe right now, that’s what matters.”

“You’re right.” Hiroshi gave her a comforting smile, but she knew he was going to be worrying about them regardless. “Have you gotten any of the new airbenders to come along?”

“Just two, so far.” Asami sighed. “But Jinora and Ikki seem hopeful, at least. More than they were after the first day.”

“I’m disappointed,” Hiroshi chuckled, “Because Shin is at the Air Temple with Meelo. I was hoping he’d be here in Zaofu. I wanted to play Pai Sho with him. That’s what we did on Saturdays, you know.”

“Did you play _his_ kind of Pai Sho or did you play by the regular rules?” Asami grinned.

“Depended on the day.” Hiroshi shrugged, though he was clearly amused. “Some days it was both.”

Asami heard her phone buzzing a moment later, and she pulled it out of her pocket, raising her eyebrow when she saw Shady Shin’s name flashing across the screen.

“Speak of the devil,” Asami said, glancing at Hiroshi. “Give me a second, dad.” She slid her thumb over to answer it, putting the phone against her ear. “Hello?”

“Hey, Asami.” There was a hesitation in Shady Shin’s voice, and she realized he probably wasn’t comfortable talking to her. She couldn’t say she didn’t feel the same way. “Where is Kuvira? I called…she just didn’t answer.”

“She’s outside with Opal, I think.” Asami replied. “She probably doesn’t have her phone on her. Is something wrong?”

“I was just…” He trailed off and sighed. “I was just calling to check on Korra. Jinora texted me last night and told me that Korra was sick, and I haven’t heard anything since. I was worried.”

“We think she has the flu.” Asami told him, “She’s thrown up a lot, or did last night. She’s not thrown up since this morning around five.”

“You’ve been making sure she eats, right? What she can keep down anyway. Soup and water…juice if you have it…she’ll get dehydrated.”

“Shin,” Asami sighed, “We’ve got it under control. I’ll…I’ll call you after dinner and let you know how she’s doing, okay?”

It was touching that he sounded so concerned, especially about Korra, but Asami knew they’d both rather not linger on the phone any longer than necessary. She thought about offering to see if Korra was awake so that he could talk to her, but Shady Shin didn’t give Asami the chance.

“Okay. Thank you, Asami.”

The line went dead a moment later, and Asami sighed again as she put her phone in her lap. She looked at her laptop only to see Hiroshi watching her with a curious expression.

“It’s fine, dad.”

“Sure, Asami.” She knew he’d likely been able to tell by watching her demeanor that she didn’t want to talk to Shady Shin, and knew there was no point in lying to him past that. “What happened?”

“It’s…a long story.”

“Well it’s a good thing I’ve got time, isn’t it?”

Asami hesitated, chewing worriedly on her lip. Eventually, she nodded. If there was anyone who could help her sort through her own doubt other than Korra, it would be Hiroshi. She _needed_ to talk to him about it.

* * *

 

“We should send them to Meelo.” Ikki muttered from where she was perched on the sofa.

Jinora looked up from her book and raised her eyebrow at her sister. They had discussed what to do with the two new airbenders on the airship with them, but hadn’t been able to come up with any ideas. They didn’t particularly want to train them at the moment, and had dropped the subject in favor of deciding where they would be going next. They still had plenty of airbenders they needed to ask to join them, but with Korra in the bed sick they’d decided to take a break for the day. That meant the airship was grounded for the day, and it felt like they were getting nowhere fast.

“Why?” Jinora asked, when Ikki didn’t elaborate.

“Well…” Ikki sighed and stretched out before she shrugged. “If they’re with Meelo, then they’ll kind of be like Opal. They’ll know what it’s like to actually live and train as an airbender, going from a non-bending perspective.”

Ikki was right. Jinora knew they were at a disadvantage for relating to the new airbenders because they’d always been able to bend. They’d also spent their entire lives living on Air Temple Island, surrounded in the culture they had inherited from Aang. They’d never known anything different. Opal had, and Jinora knew Ikki had a point.

“If we have new airbenders who know what the transition is like, we can have them call us or something from the temple and talk to anyone else--.”

“That’s really inconvenient though.” Jinora sighed. “Not just for us, but for Meelo. It would disrupt the training.”

“Well what else are we gonna do?”

Jinora shook her head, laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling and sighing again.

“I don’t know.”

“We could ask Korra.”

“Ikki, do you really want whatever Korra’s got? I’m staying clear of her for _days_.”

She heard Ikki chuckle, and Jinora crossed her arms over her chest as she thought to herself.

“We’ll have to train them here.” Jinora finally said, “Until we get enough to take to Meelo. That’ll give them a semi-real experience of what it’ll be like. Ugh. I thought this would give us a break from training.”

“You know…” Ikki mused, “Opal could do it. I mean she meets _all_ the requirements for an airbending master--.”

“Except the oath of non-aggression.” Jinora corrected.

“Yeah. But I mean…she’s still… _technically_ a master…”

“Ikki.”

_We can’t let her do that. Even if it is a good idea. But it’d let her prove herself to dad, in a way._

“She _is_ …and you know she wants to. She wanted to train Latika bad enough. I don’t see why the oath is _that_ important. I mean she clearly cares about the culture and preserving it…Opal _wants_ to train people. You know that. ”

“Dad would be so mad.” Jinora huffed.

“Who said anything about telling him?”

Jinora sat up, looking over at Ikki and frowning. Ikki was grinning, and Jinora sighed.

“Ikki, we can’t--.”

“Who says?” Ikki asked, arching her eyebrow. “We’re adults, aren’t we? And we’re the airbending masters in charge of…this. Who says we can’t delegate our responsibilities? Hell, Jinora. Who says _we_ can’t recognize Opal as a master? That’s what the anointment ceremony after the tattoos is, after all. One master recognizing another. Why can’t we do that?”

“Ikki, we are going to get in so much trouble.”

“It would make Opal feel good,” Ikki shrugged. “She feels like she’s useless, kind of like Meelo. But with her she’s just in this limbo of _being_ a master but not getting that recognition. Why can’t we let her do this?”

Ikki was _still_ right, Jinora couldn’t argue that. But she knew Tenzin would get mad at them if he found out. Jinora took a deep breath, trying to think of a real and valid reason Opal _couldn’t_ train anyone. When none came to mind, she felt a faint grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“I guess you’re right. We’ll just have to make sure we don’t tell dad, won’t we?”

Ikki’s own grin widened, and she leapt to her feet and came over and extended her hand to Jinora.

“Let’s go tell her.”

Jinora nodded as Ikki pulled her to her feet, and the pair of them walked out of the room together. The last time Jinora had seen Opal, she had been going outside with Kuvira since Latika and Sokka were napping. That was where she decided to look first, and she wasn’t disappointed when she and Ikki descended the ramp that led from the airship.

Kuvira and Opal were some distance away from the airship, and it was clear the pair of them were sparring. As Jinora got closer, it became apparent that Kuvira was being incredibly rough in her earthen attacks, and Opal was doing her best to either dodge or deflect them with bursts of air. Opal was clearly getting frustrated, and after one boulder that was twice Opal’s size was narrowly avoided, Opal threw her staff down with a huff.

“What is your problem?” Opal shouted, only a few feet separating her from Kuvira as Kuvira paused to catch her breath. “Why does it feel like you’re trying to fucking _hurt_ me?”

“I’m not,” Kuvira panted, and Jinora grabbed Ikki by the arm to keep her from going any closer. “I just…I want to make sure you can handle it.”

“What does that even mean?” Opal asked, looking at Kuvira with a frustrated stare.

“I…I don’t want you to get hurt, Opal.” Kuvira explained. “By…other people. I can’t protect you, Opal. I want to be sure you can take care of yourself. I know you can, but this? This helps. I’m just…worrying.”

Jinora heard Opal sigh, and she stepped across the distance to embrace Kuvira. Kuvira put her arms around Opal and squeezed her, her eyes closing as she propped her chin on Opal’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Opal muttered. “I love you.”

“I love you too, short stack.” Kuvira replied in a quiet yet teasing tone.

They separated a minute later, and when Opal noticed Jinora and Ikki she smiled. Knowing that the moment was over, Jinora felt safe enough with approaching.

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

“How do you feel about training the new airbenders?” Jinora asked, deciding not to beat around the bush. If she waited she might change her mind.

“I thought your dad said--.”

“He did.” Ikki interrupted, “But we’ve decided that since he’s not here…”

She let her voice trail off, and Jinora watched as Opal and Kuvira frowned in unison before exchanging a glance. After a moment, Opal sighed.

“Won’t you guys get in trouble?”

“We’ll deal with it.” Jinora shrugged. “We know you wanted to train Latika, and this will just give you more students, right?”

Opal’s eyes brightened, and she bounced across the distance between her, Jinora and Ikki, pulling both of them into a hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Opal squealed, squeezing them both tightly. “I’ll do a good job, I promise.”

“We know you will.” Jinora promised.

Jinora knew without a doubt that Opal respected everything Tenzin had taught her, and would do her best to teach that to others. _Ikki was right, Opal doesn’t need tattoos to do that._

* * *

 

Asami poked her head into the room she’d quarantined Korra in and sighed. Korra had been sick since the night before, and had stayed in the room most of the day. Asami had taken her food and water, more than happy to leave Korra there if it meant no one else got whatever stomach bug she had.

Korra was laying on her back, and she looked at Asami tiredly when Asami shut the door behind her. Korra looked exhausted in the dim light from the lamp, her long hair strewn across the pillow wildly. Korra sniffled half-heartedly when Asami sat down on the edge of the cot next to her. Smiling, Asami reached over and pressed the back of her wrist to Korra’s forehead, sighing again when she felt how hot she was.

“I came to check on you since Sokka is already asleep for the night.” Asami said softly. “How are you feeling?”

Korra frowned, and she blinked at Asami slowly. “Awful. I can hardly move without my stomach hurting. I hate this.” She sighed and reached over to take Asami’s hand. “Will you lay with me? I’ve missed you. I—I don’t think you’ll get what I have.” She smiled weakly, and Asami raised her eyebrow. “You’re immune to my germs by now.”

“Korra.” Asami squeezed her hand and shook her head, “These cots are barely big enough for me and Sokka, let alone me and _you_.”

“But I’ve been in here all day,” Korra pouted, “And all last night. Just…slip in on this side against the wall. Your butt is small, you’ll fit.” She tried to scoot over a little but the movement clearly didn’t sit well with her and she winced, closing her eyes and biting her lip. “I hate this.”

Asami sighed, leaning down and kissing Korra’s forehead. Her skin felt like it was on fire. _My poor baby._

“Okay. I can stay here for a little while.”

Asami stood up, climbing across Korra’s legs and laying down a few moments later. Her back was pressed against the metal wall of the airship, and she did her best not to jostle Korra as she got settled. Korra had thrown up enough earlier in the day and she didn’t want her to start again.

“Asami?” Korra spoke softly as Asami took her hand. “I think this is it. I think this is how Avatar Korra’s legacy will end. Defeated by the flu. Put that on my tombstone, okay? Defeated by the flu.”  Korra exhaled slowly and Asami saw her brow raise slightly. “Vivacious lover and super cool mom. Avatar Korra.”

Asami chuckled, threading their fingers together before gently laying her head on Korra’s shoulder.

“You’re so dramatic,” Asami teased, “You’ll be fine in a day or two.”

Given that Korra had taken her medicine about thirty minutes ago, Asami wondered if she was starting to feel the effects.

“I miss Sokka.” Korra’s pout worsened, and sadness crossed her eyes. “Does he miss me? Is he throwing the boomerang? I taught him how. I think he had fun.” Korra glanced over at Asami after a moment and smiled. “We did a good job with him.”

“Yes we did.” Asami agreed, kissing Korra’s cheek. “He’s with Opal right now. Asleep. But he was missing you this morning. I took him outside after breakfast and we ended up playing tag with Latika, Jinora and Ikki. He called Ikki out for cheating. It sounded _awfully_ familiar…”

“I do not cheat!” Korra scoffed before she swallowed tiredly and blinked slowly up at the ceiling. “Okay, maybe once racing air scooters, but Ikki had been talking so much shit, Asami. You should have heard her.” Korra licked her lips and Asami smiled faintly as she raised one hand and ran one finger over Korra’s eyebrow. “I’m glad you got stuck in that snow storm and stayed the night with me and Opal.” Korra sighed heavily, a small crossing her lips. “I’m the luckiest person in the world. I love you, sunshine.”

Korra’s eyelids were getting heavy, and Asami hoped she’d be drifting off to sleep soon.

“I love you too, Korra.” Asami murmured, kissing Korra’s temple. “And I always will. You big dramatic baby.”

Asami smiled a moment later when she felt Korra squeeze her hand and heard her huff.

“I am not a baby, I am the Avatar!” Korra exclaimed a moment later before clutching her stomach and groaning. “Avatar down. Say nice things about me at my funeral. Make Kuvira say stuff too.”

“I can hear her now,” Asami chuckled, brushing her thumb across Korra’s knuckles. She figured she might as well play along. So she did her best to mimic Kuvira’s voice. “I absolutely hated her. She always made me go back to that god forsaken city…”

“To be fair,” Korra shifted slightly, trying to find a comfortable position, “You’re the one who dragged her back last time. I don’t know why she hates it so much. I’m there! Well…I used to be there. That should have been more than enough.” Asami was going to say something, but she couldn’t help but notice the way Korra reached up and traced over the faint scar on the side of her neck. “We went through a lot there.”

“We did.” Asami nodded, pulling Korra’s hand away and kissing the scar. “And we all went through it together. I’m glad things calmed down, though I don’t think it’ll stay that way much longer.”

“You mean the Red Lotus?” Korra asked. “Do you think I should be more worried? I mean…I’m used to people wanting to kill me, but this seems to be their whole…existence.” She laughed humorlessly and shrugged a little. “Hating me for being born. It’s weird to think about.”

Asami sighed, and they laid in silence for a long time before Asami nodded.

“Yeah.” She hated the thought of it. What had Korra ever done to them? “They shouldn’t have been able to break out of their prisons. And yet, two of them are suddenly on the loose doing spirits only know what.” She took a deep breath, shifting so that her head was more on Korra’s chest, and she could hear her heartbeat. “I don’t know. It’s just scary to think about.”

“I won’t let them hurt you or Sokka.” Korra promised, pulling Asami’s hand onto her chest. “I’ll _die_ before I let them hurt you. But it won’t come to that. We’ll figure it out. We’re strong, we’re a family. All of us. And we’ve got numbers they don’t, and benders and…well, if I could stop throwing up I would be more than ready to take on anyone.” Korra finished with a chuckle.

Asami laughed quietly and curled up against Korra’s side. It was comforting at least, to know how confident Korra still felt about the situation. Asami just had to trust Korra’s gut, though her own was full of worry. She’d always felt safe with and around Korra. That was never going to change.

“You always _are_ looking for a fight,” Asami teased.

Korra’s breathing started to even out a little, and Asami knew she was about to fall asleep.

“That’s because I always _win_ my fights.” Korra bragged. “Especially with you by my side. We’re unstoppable, sunshine.”

“If you say so.” Asami replied, closing her eyes with a sigh. “You need to get some rest.”

“Will you stay with me?”

Korra’s fever made her warmer than Asami was used to, which was getting to be uncomfortable, but Asami had no desire to leave her. Sokka was asleep, and the others would no doubt be going to bed soon themselves. There was nowhere else Asami would rather be.

“Of course I will.” Asami smiled, stifling a yawn.

“Good.” Korra’s voice was thick with sleep, and she mumbled out a ‘goodnight sunshine’ a few moments later.

 

Asami laid there awake far longer than she ever expected to, listening to Korra’s heartbeat and feeling her chest expand with every breath she took. It was relaxing, and something Asami had always loved doing. It wasn’t until Korra’s fever broke sometime after midnight that Asami let the rhythmic noise lull her to sleep with the ghost of a smile on her face.

* * *

 

_“Requesting status of the Badgermole. I repeat, requesting status of the Badgermole.”_

_Kuvira blinked, looking down at the radio speaker fastened to her uniform. There was a guard wanting an update on Su, but Kuvira didn’t understand why. Confused, she reached for the mic, before radioing in that she would check on Su herself._

_‘What’s going on?’_

_She was outside Su’s home as she spoke to the other guard, and it looked to be sometime after midnight. The domes were closed, at any rate. Still, when Kuvira got her response, she wasted little time going inside to look for Su. Something was happening, something serious at that. She could feel it in her gut, an ominous and foreboding feeling that only seemed to increase in intensity with every step that she took._

_The lights were all off inside the home, except for the light in the hallway that led to Su and Bataar Sr.’s bedroom. The door to the bedroom itself was cracked open, and Kuvira frowned when she lifted one hand to knock on the doorframe, only to see that there was blood covering her hand._

_Her frown worsened when she received no response, and she pushed the door open the rest of the way, peering inside. The room was dark just like the rest of the house had been, and Kuvira reached blindly for the light switch next to the door. The light flicked on, and Kuvira was met with a gruesome sight._

_Su was laying on the bed, her entire torso covered in blood. There were holes in her chest, but Kuvira had no idea what had made them. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know. Su seemed to be breathing, at least barely. She was taking shallow and labored breaths, but her eyes were glossy and unfocused. _

_“Su?” Kuvira could barely hear her own voice as she stepped closer, reaching out to touch Su’s cheek, hoping that might bring her back. There was nothing she could do, medically. At least she couldn’t. Maybe someone else could. “Su?”_

_‘Where’s Shin? Shin can help, if I can just--.’_

_Kuvira realized she was crying, and she heard footsteps behind her. She wheeled around, ready to fight whoever was in the home with her. Anything to protect Su, if she could be saved. She had to find the others too, she’d do that as soon as she could. Something was terribly wrong._

_“Are you Captain Kuvira?” The voice belonged to one of two men who stepped through the doorway, and Kuvira eyed them carefully._

_“I am.”_

_“We are with the Dai Li. We’ve been sent by the Earth Queen to bring you to Ba Sing Se immediately. Consider yourself under arrest.”_

_“What? What did I--.”_

_Before she could finish asking what she had done, her arms were being yanked behind her and she was being restrained._

_“I don’t understand, what did I do? Who did this? I need to protect the rest of my family!”_

_The two Dai Li members ignored her, dragging her out of Su’s bedroom. She did her best to resist them, but nothing worked. They drug her to the end of the hallway, where she saw Aiwei talking to another member of the Dai Li._

_“Aiwei,” Kuvira knew he had to know the answers. “Aiwei what’s happened? Su, she’s--.”_

_“The entire Beifong family is dead.” Aiwei replied coldly, barely glancing at her. “As is the Avatar. And as I’ve told these fine men here…you’re the one responsible.”_

_“Aiwei,” Kuvira didn’t believe him, and she was begging. “Su, she’s still in her room. She was breathing, Aiwei. Take her to a healer!”_

_“Suyin is dead, Kuvira. I saw you kill her.”_

\---

Kuvira opened her eyes and inhaled sharply. She could barely make out the ceiling of the airship above her through the dim light spilling under the door. Kuvira realized after a few moments that she was shaking and she shifted up into a sitting position, careful not to disturb Latika on the cot next to her.

Once she was sitting, she put her elbows on her knees and hunched over, staring at the floor as she tried to slow her breathing. Her heart felt like it was in her throat, and she did her best to swallow it down as she fumbled for her cellphone. She shakily punched in the number she wanted, putting the phone against her ear and gulping down another breath as it began ringing.

“Kuvira?” Su’s tired voice came through after several rings, but it became more alert within seconds. “It’s three in the…Kuvira? What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Su…” Kuvira’s voice cracked, and she took a deep breath trying to steady herself as she closed her eyes. “I just…need to talk. That’s all. To anybody.”

“Alright.” Su’s voice was soothing, and Kuvira heard her shuffling around, no doubt getting out of bed. “Just give me a second.”

Kuvira just needed someone to tell her that it was okay. She’d wait however long she had to.


	12. The Fire Lord

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose as she heard Su sigh behind her, a moment before a loud thud echoed through the room. She looked over her shoulder from where she was sitting, only to see that Su had dropped her forehead down against her desk. Lin watched for a moment as Su raised her head up momentarily, only to drop it back down again with an even louder thud.

“Kill me.” Su muttered before she did it a third time.

“I’m more worried about them killing Korra.” Lin replied with a huff.

“That too.”

They’d received a call not ten minute earlier that the waterbender Ming’hua had managed to escape her prison with the help of Zaheer and Ghazan. The White Lotus were nearing a panicked state, especially considering how secure they had believed the prisons to be. This was causing the Order to be split in half, between those who were scouring the globe to find the three escaped convicts and the other half who had been sent to the Northern Water Tribe to ensure that the last prison remained well-guarded. They couldn’t lose the combustionbender. Lin knew if they did, Korra, along with everyone else, would be in for a wild ride. They had to keep Korra safe.

Lin had already made sure that Korra was aware of the situation. They needed Korra to be as worried as they were. That would make her be more cautious, or so Lin hoped. Kuvira was appropriately concerned, and had immediately asked Lin and Su for their instructions. Lin’s had been simple. _Keep everyone safe._ Su had nothing left to add, and the two sisters were left to their own company a few minutes after that particular phone call had ended.

“It could be worse.” Lin finally admitted, turning her chair around and crossing her arms as she looked at her sister.

“What do you _mean_ it could be worse?” Su snapped, her eyes wide. “It’s only a matter of time before--.”

“—they go to the Northern Water Tribe to free the combustionbender.” Lin finished, nodding.

“How is that better?” Su asked, raising her eyebrows.

“It means we know where they’re going, Su.” Lin shrugged. “They’re going to go after her. That’s why Tonraq took a troop of guards through the portal with him when he heard. He’s going to go see Desna and Eska and give them his support.” She looked at Su and sighed. “Izumi probably is too, no doubt. With the horror stories Zuko probably told her about combustionbending, there’s no chance in hell Izumi won’t be there. They need all the muscle they can get for this, I can feel it.”

Lin saw a light appear in Su’s eyes, and she raised her eyebrow in question as she watched Su reach for the telephone on her desk. Su closed her eyes, muttering to herself for a moment before she started dialing the number, and Lin watched her in curiosity.

“Who are you calling?”

“Shh.” Su waved her off, “Wait a minute.”

Lin leaned back in her chair and sighed, listening to the thick silence before Su spoke again.

“Izumi.” Su smiled faintly as she held the receiver against her ear. “Hi, it’s Su.”

_Why is she calling Izumi?_

Lin frowned, and Izumi was clearly speaking because Su was nodding as she listened.

“Right. We just heard too.” Su continued after a few moments. “Lin is here with me. Listen, I was calling to ask, are you planning on making a trip to the Northern Water Tribe?”

Su’s brows furrowed as she listened to the response, and she was absentmindedly drumming her fingers on the desk with one hand.

“Well, are you taking any guards with you? No?” Su hummed and nodded, her hand going still. What she said next made Lin smirk. “Since you aren’t, can I make a suggestion?”

* * *

 

_‘Be on your best behavior. Important phone call coming your way.’_

Kuvira frowned, reading the text message she’d received from Lin for what felt like the hundredth time. She’d asked for more context, and had received none. She didn’t even know _who_ was supposed to call her. But she was as prepared as she was going to be under the circumstances, as she sat on the sofa and watched Opal and Latika play Pai Sho.

When her phone finally _did_ ring, Kuvira leapt out of her seat on reflex and ducked out of the room, looking down at the screen to see an unfamiliar number lighting up her phone. She vaguely recognized it as a Fire Nation number, and she answered the call as she stepped into her room and shut the door behind her.

“Hello?”

“Hello.” The feminine voice was sharp, but not unkind. “Is this Kuvira that I’m speaking with?”

“Yes ma’am,” Kuvira replied, sitting down on the cot.

“And you’re Suyin’s head of security, correct? I’ve heard good things.”

“I…was. I resigned, recently.” Kuvira frowned, “Who am I speaking to?”

“Fire Lord Izumi.” Kuvira nearly fell into the floor at the reply, and her eyes went wide. _The Fire Lord is calling me?_

“I’m sorry.” Kuvira stammered. “If I sounded rude--.”

_Talk to her like you talk to Su. No don’t do that. Talk to her like you talk when you’re on duty. Professional._

“It’s alright. But I need to cut to the chase here. Kuvira, if I may?”

“Of course.” Kuvira racked her brain trying to think of why Izumi would want to talk to her, but nothing came to mind.

“Well I’m sure by now you’re aware of the Red Lotus escapes that have occurred recently, yes?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good. Suyin said you would be.” She could hear the approval in Izumi’s voice and she was relieved. “I will be leaving shortly to head to the Northern Water Tribe, Kuvira. I will be meeting there with Chief Tonraq, Desna and Eska. Along with the White Lotus, the four of us will be preparing for the attempted escape that we expect will be attempted.”

_What does this have to do with me?_

“Due to the presence of the White Lotus and guards from both Water Tribes, I have made the decision to go alone. But Suyin mentioned your close relationship with the Avatar, and suggested that I ask you to join me. I’ve heard only good things about you and your abilities, Kuvira. With that being said, I would like to request that you join me for reasons concerning the security of myself and others.”

Kuvira’s instincts told her to say no. _Korra is here, you have to protect her. But won’t going and stopping these people do the same thing? Korra and the others will be safe while I’m gone. It won’t be that long, will it? What about Latika? Opal would take care of her, that’s not a problem. Does Su want me to go?_

“These people crave chaos.” Izumi continued. “And they’ve shown with these escapes that they’re more than capable of _bringing_ that chaos. That’s why we can’t let them escape with the combustionbender. For our sake, and for Avatar Korra’s. I have to ask that you make your decision quickly, Kuvira.”

“I’ll do it.” Kuvira agreed, swallowing the lump in her throat. “When do I need to be at the North Pole?”

“You don’t. Suyin mentioned you were travelling. If you could meet me in Omashu, I will pick you up in my jet and we will fly there together.”

“I’ll be in Omashu as soon as I can then.”

“Then I’ll call you when I arrive…the only remaining thing I have to ask of you is that you make sure you’re ready for a fight. I’m sure there will be one. Thank you, Kuvira.”

When the line went dead, Kuvira leaned against the wall, her eyes still wide. _Holy shit. I just talked to the Fire Lord. I’m going to meet the Fire Lord. I have to tell Korra. I can’t believe I’m doing this._

* * *

 

“Kuvira’s as worried as I am.” Asami huffed as she sat down next to Korra while Korra watched Sokka chase Bolin and Pabu around.

“I know,” Korra sighed. _Why haven’t the White Lotus been able to take care of this?_ “At least we know where they’re going, right?”

“That’s the only good thing.” Asami nodded. “Maybe the White Lotus can stop this.”

 _I hope so_. _What will we do if they don’t?_

“Yeah. We’ll just have to be more careful while we’re doing this. I mean, they stopped the Red Lotus the first time, right?”

“But what happens if they can’t stop them this time?” Asami asked, looking at Korra worriedly.

Korra knew what she wanted to say. She also knew that Asami would be furious if she did. She wanted to tell Asami that she and Sokka should be sent away from the danger and that Korra would deal with it herself. That was what she _wanted_ to say, but Korra remembered the last time anyone tried to tell Asami to stay out of a fight. There were over a dozen uses of the word ‘fuck’, and Asami had managed to scare everyone in the process.

Still, Korra couldn’t handle the thought of either of them being in danger. She wasn’t as worried about the Red Lotus as the others were. Escapes aside, they were still just a few benders. What could they really do? They didn’t have the numbers to support them.

“If the White Lotus can’t stop them, then we’ll handle it.” Korra finally replied as she laid her hand on top of Asami’s. “We’ve dealt with stuff like this before. Obviously, Sokka’s safety comes first. But how bad could it be? It’s just a few benders. It _shouldn’t_ be that bad.”

Asami let out a sigh and squeezed Korra’s hand. “We shouldn’t have to deal with this.” Her voice grew angrier as she spoke. “We shouldn’t _have_ to be afraid of them. The White Lotus should have done their jobs properly. How could they have let this happen? Aren’t they supposed to be…I don’t know… _trained_?”

“The White Lotus have fallen off a lot since Iroh passed away. Since Aang and Sokka, too.” Korra shrugged. “They don’t see it as their job to _protect_ me, they think it’s their job to follow me around and wait for me to die. Now that I’m fully realized, they don’t care. Simple as that. I’ll be the first to admit that I don’t like them following me, but they seem just as disinterested in being around me as I am having them around.”

Korra watched as Sokka fell into a seated position on the ground and began giggling as Pabu ran up the back of his shirt. Bolin was a few yards away, struggling to keep up.

“They don’t care about me.” Korra continued after a pause. “None of the White Lotus guards I’ve ever met have ever had a real conversation with me. Why would they fight for someone that they probably hope dies, just so they can have real work to do again? I don’t matter to them. It’s the title.”

“Is that why you wanted us to join?” Asami’s voice had dropped in volume, and she was nearly whispering. “Me, Kuvira and Shin? I know the White Lotus needs help, but do you really think _we_ could fix it?”

“Think about it, Asami. Who were the key players in rebuilding the White Lotus around Aang? Sokka, Iroh, and Zuko. They were all involved…hell, even Katara helped. They wanted to do everything they could to protect Aang because they _loved_ him. They cared about him more than just the Avatar-title, they cared about the person he was. And it’s too late for me to fix that. I grew up the way I did and they all passed away or got too old to be involved with the Order. Then I became more of a chore than a person to the White Lotus when they were watching me.”

Korra swallowed thickly and sighed. She hated talking about her childhood with the White Lotus and how unimportant they’d made her feel. The Avatar was great as far as the Order was concerned, but Korra herself didn’t matter. It was why she’d once been so willing to die for her cause. What was the value of her life? The Avatar cycle would continue. Korra was just a name that didn’t matter.

“It wasn’t until I met you, Asami, that I ever really felt like I mattered much. I had my parents, Opal and the guys, and they _cared_ …but before you, I always thought the Avatar mattered more than I did.”

Asami sighed again, closing her eyes and leaning her head against Korra’s shoulder.

“I honestly don’t think either of us could do it, me and Kuvira.” Asami admitted, “We both hate what the White Lotus has become. To actually _join_ them…I don’t know. But if this doesn’t get taken care of at the North Pole, we’re going to have to go back to Zaofu. We’ll be safe there.”

“Asami,” Korra pulled away a bit and moved so that she was staring into her wife’s eyes. She needed to push her point across. “I agree. If this gets worse, we can go back to Zaofu and be safe. I’m on board with that. But this other thing…I’m not just asking you to join the White Lotus. I’m asking…” She exhaled heavily and looked at Asami. “I’m asking you to _run_ them. To take control. I’m asking Kuvira too, but I want you to be a part of it. I want the entire Order rebuilt from the ground up if it comes to that. You and Kuvira are the only people I trust with this. It’s just…really important to me that you at least consider it.”

“I’ll…think about it.” Asami spoke slowly and looked away. “We can’t just take over. We have to join properly and be trained…that takes _time,_ Korra. It’s a long-term commitment.”

“I know. But Asami, a part of being the Avatar in a way, is making sure that the next Avatar in the cycle is taken care of. That’s what Aang did, and he did his best, at least. We’re supposed to learn from one another. Or at least…we did before I lost my past lives. But I have to make sure that the next Avatar is more prepared that I was. The White Lotus is slipping right now, and if it’s not better by the time I die, then the next Avatar might not even make it past sixteen.”

“Well what do you expect me to do?” Asami snapped, but her voice softened within seconds and she let out a frustrated huff. “I can’t just _call_ the leader of the Order and tell him I want to join. There’s probably an application and a screening process. I can’t just drop everything and do this, Korra. I know it’s important to you, I just…I don’t know. I don’t. I’m worried about you, I’m worried about our son, and this isn’t something I should take lightly.”

Korra frowned and put her hands in her lap. She was trying to clear her mind and find the best way to continue this discussion. It always unsettled her when Asami raised her voice at her, even if at times she deserved it.

“It’s not…I’m not telling you to do it right now. I just…if you agree to do this then I can start arranging things to make it work out. I have a _little_ sway with the Order. I can hopefully get Kuvira on board too.” She chanced a look at Asami and quickly turned away again. “I—I won’t bring it up anymore. If you don’t want me to, I’ll drop it forever, I promise. I just…I remember how lonely and afraid I felt after I lost my past lives, and the White Lotus didn’t seem to care at all. Nobody did, except Tenzin. And I think that was mostly because I lost the connection I had to his dad.”

Korra felt an odd rush of emotion hit her as she was drawn back to the memories surrounding the loss of her past lives. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she closed her eyes quickly to stop them. Hearing Asami’s quiet gasp let her know she’d failed as far as that was concerned. “I just don’t want the next Avatar to be alone. Because it’s a really lonely life sometimes. At least…it was. I got the chance to change that, and I want them to have that chance too.”

“Korra.” She heard Asami take a deep breath, and a moment later Asami’s hand was cupping her cheek and turning Korra to face her. “Don’t worry about this right now, okay? With everything going on…I’ll find a way to call the leader of the Order tomorrow or the day after. I just…I need to think about it. Kuvira will too, I’m sure. But I’ll work something out.”

Korra nodded, and Asami brushed her tears away with the pad of her thumb. Suddenly she felt foolish for being so emotional.

“I know, you’re right. We’ll figure it out.” She smiled at Asami and laid her head on her shoulder, wrapping her arms around Asami’s middle. “I’m only twenty-nine…so we’ve got some time.” She finished with a laugh, trying to ease the heaviness of the conversation.

“When we get back to Zaofu, we’ll figure the rest out. The Red Lotus is the problem right now. Like you said, the White Lotus can be dealt with later, okay? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you. It’s just…I’m worried.”

“That seems to be going around.” Korra looked up at Asami for a moment and licked her lips. “Considering all of that…I should be more worried than I am. I _am_ worried, but it’s not…I’m worried for you guys, for my family. I don’t know. I just don’t want everyone losing sleep and stressing out over it as long as the White Lotus has a _chance_ to fix it.” She shrugged against Asami’s shoulder. “Maybe I’m being too confident. At least in them.”

“I guess we’ll find out.” Asami admitted. “They can still stop the Red Lotus. I just wish some of your confidence would rub off on--.”

When Asami stopped mid-sentence, Korra lifted her head up and raised her eyebrow. Asami was watching the ramp of the airship, where a very confused looking Kuvira was standing. Eventually, Kuvira saw the pair of them, and jogged to the end of the ramp with her cellphone clutched in her hand.

“So you’re not going to believe what just happened.” Kuvira said as she got close enough.

Korra and Asami exchanged a glance, only for Asami to shrug.

“I guess we won’t. What was it?”

“The _Fire Lord_ just called me.” Kuvira told them, and Korra raised her eyebrow. “She wanted to talk to _me._ ”

“You…” Asami looked at Korra again and opened and closed her mouth once before she managed to finish, “You’re on a first-name basis…with the Avatar, the leader of Zaofu, all three Water Tribe chiefs…Raiko is _afraid_ of you…and you’re excited about the Fire Lord?”

“She called me!” Kuvira nearly shouted, drawing Bolin’s attention from where he was still playing with Sokka. “From her personal—look! It’s in my phone! She called me!”

“So what did she want?” Korra chuckled, crossing her arms.

“Oh.” Kuvira’s eyes went wide, and she motioned with one arm toward Asami. “I need you to fly this airship back to Omashu. As soon as possible.’

“Why?” Asami asked, tilting her head.

“Because I’m going with Fire Lord Izumi to the Northern Water Tribe to deal with this Red Lotus mess. If they show up. But if they do, I’m gonna be there. With…you know…the Fire Lord. And Korra’s dad.”

“My dad is there?” This was news to Korra, but then again she hadn’t talked to Tonraq in a few days. She’d called him once she was over the worst of her sickness, but hadn’t remembered to call him again since.

“Yep. Long story. I’ll tell you on the way. Point is--.” Kuvira huffed, grabbing them both and pulling them to their feet. “I have a plane to catch. Omashu. Now.”

“Okay.” Asami shrugged, turning her attention to Bolin. “Bolin, get Sokka and come on. We’re going back to Omashu.”

“Aye-aye, captain!” Bolin grinned, grabbing Sokka with one arm and hoisting him onto his shoulder.

Korra was the last one into the airship, vaguely listening as Kuvira began telling them the details of her conversation with Izumi. Something about it didn’t set right with her, and she realized as the ramp was pulled up and the door shut behind her that it was worry. Worry that had been easily dealt with in the days before, worry that was now growing at the thought of Kuvira and Tonraq being out in the North Pole dealing with the Red Lotus. _Shouldn’t I be going with them? Isn’t this my fight too?_ She knew that for the moment, it wasn’t. _I just have to let them go. Maybe this will get sorted out. I hope so._

* * *

 

Kuvira jogged down the ramp of the airship, taking a deep breath when she saw the small private jet on the runway nearby. _Druk II_ was painted in red and gold on the tail-end, and as Kuvira ran her eyes over her jet she realized that with the exception of Korra behind her, she was alone on the runway.

_Where is she? Her ride is here._

Kuvira looked over her shoulder at Korra, only for Korra to shrug as her indication of having no idea what was going on. Kuvira sighed, deciding to at least walk toward the aircraft. She knew she’d have to get inside it one way or another, so she might as well start looking.

As they got closer, the door on the side opened and a small staircase was lowered down that touched the ground. Fire Lord Izumi emerged a few moments later, smoothing the front of her robes before beginning to descend the stairs with slow and precise steps. She straightened her shoulders and neck once she was on the ground, and she folded her hands together as she looked at Korra and Kuvira.

“Avatar Korra,” Izumi said with a slight smile, nodding her head in her direction. Once that was done she raised one eyebrow, looking Kuvira over. “Kuvira?”

“Yes ma’am,” Kuvira replied with a slight bow. “I’m ready to leave when you are.”

Izumi gave her a nod before looking at Korra again.

“Korra, I would love to chat, but we need to get there as quickly as we can to ensure we’re able to offer our aid. Your father said this morning a snowstorm might be coming, and we certainly don’t want to get caught in that.”

“Of course.” Korra said quickly, before looking at Kuvira. “Be careful.”

“I will,” Kuvira promised, giving Korra a brief hug. “Take care of Latika. I love you.”

“You got it. I love you too.”

Kuvira took a deep breath, nodding once before she headed up the handful of stairs into the jet. Izumi was behind her, and Kuvira stopped awkwardly once she was inside, not sure what she should do. Once the door shut, Izumi stepped past Kuvira and sat down in one of the leather seats, motioning for Kuvira to do the same.

“Have you ever been to the Northern Water Tribe, Kuvira?” Izumi asked, lacing her fingers together in her lap.

“No ma’am. I’ve been to the Southern Water Tribe before though.”

“Well the North is just as cold.” Izumi chuckled, though it passed quickly. “What do you know about the Red Lotus?”

“Not much.” Kuvira admitted. “What I know has been learned secondhand. All I know is that they’re going to be after Korra if we don’t stop them.”

“You’re right.” Izumi nodded, watching Kuvira thoughtfully. “But the Red Lotus wants much more than that, I’m afraid.” She sighed, looking out one of the round windows next to her as the small plane began to move. “They want balance between humans and spirits. They hoped to achieve this by dismantling the governments of the world…likely through assassination. Killing the Avatar was on the agenda as well, but this spreads far wider than Korra.”

Kuvira frowned, watching Izumi carefully. That meant Su, Tonraq, and the twins were all in danger. _If they’re all in danger, then why are most of them coming to the North Pole to deal with this?_

“Excuse me,” Kuvira needed to understand. She had to ask. “Why are you going? I would assume that with your status as the Fire Lord, you’d be more concerned with your own safety. I don’t understand.”

“Well, some of us worked with the White Lotus to create these prisons.” Izumi explained. “Suyin and Bataar designed the boat the lavabender was kept in. My father, Zuko, he worked with Chief Unalaq years ago to create this prison in the North for the combustionbender P’li. After my father passed away, I was left as the one with the remnants of what my father knew about the Red Lotus and how they operate. I will admit, it’s an imperfect knowledge. But I’m the one who wields it nonetheless. I’m also fairly certain that Desna and Eska didn’t know this prison existed until I called them.”

Izumi had been looking out the window the entire time, and when she paused, she glanced at Kuvira again.

“You’re worried about Suyin.”

_You’re not wrong. Shouldn’t the leaders be protected?_

“I’m worried about all of you.” Kuvira replied with a sigh. “Why isn’t President Raiko doing something? What about the Earth Queen?”

“They both seemed disinterested.” Izumi said with a slight shrug. “I don’t think either of them particularly sees this as a threat. That will be their mistake, I’m afraid. My father always told me that these people…the Red Lotus…were never to be underestimated, and that’s exactly what’s happened. Zaheer _was_ underestimated, though the airbending came as a surprise and he escaped. It’s been a domino effect ever since. If we don’t get this under control, it could have lethal repercussions. For all of us.”

Kuvira nodded silently, knowing that this was just confirming all her fears. _We have to get this under control._ Izumi was watching her, Kuvira could sense it as she looked out the window and watched the distant view of the changing landscape underneath them. It was clear that Izumi and the others knew how serious this was, and now Kuvira was going to be sucked into the middle of it.

“So I understand from my conversation with Suyin that you’re friends with the Avatar.”

“I am. Korra’s my best friend.”

“My father could say the same about Avatar Aang.” Izumi hummed. “Is that why you’re doing this?”

“Initially, yes ma’am.”

“And now?”

Kuvira turned her gaze back to Izumi, only to see narrow amber eyes watching her carefully.

“Well like you said…it’s more than that. I have to help. If I can help in any way to deal with this to make sure that Su, Tonraq, you and the other world leaders are safe, I will. This is…well, it isn’t good.”

“Suyin said you would see things that way.” There was a smile tugging up the corner of Izumi’s mouth, and her expression had softened. “She did warn me though, that you dislike the White Lotus.”

“I do.” Kuvira didn’t feel like getting into the reasons why, so she left it at that. _Knowing that they’re waiting for my best friend to die is enough_.

“We’ll be working with them quite closely, unfortunately.” Izumi told her. “I hope that doesn’t bother you too much.”

“I’ll deal with it.” Kuvira shrugged. “For this, I’ll be alright.”

“I suppose I should mention that I’m a member.”

“You are?” Kuvira arched one eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes. As was my great-uncle Iroh. He was a Grand Lotus, if I remember. That’s part of the reason I came alone. This isn’t a Fire Nation fight, not yet. It’s White Lotus issue, first and foremost. Though you got brought along.”

“Why?”

“Your bending abilities aside, Suyin and Lin both assured me that you would fight to the death if it meant securing the safety of the Avatar. I won’t ask that of you, of course.” Her eyebrows lowered, nearly disappearing behind the golden rim of her glasses and she sighed. “Suyin promised me that once you realized the gravity of the situation, your focus would widen past Korra. She wasn’t wrong, I’m pleased to say. This gives you another reason to fight. Motivation, if you will.”

“ _Will_ there be a fight?” She remembered that Izumi had told her to prepare for one, but she didn’t know how certain it was. She'd brought her metal armor along with her, just in case. 

“Most likely. I don’t know what will happen, but if we expect to subdue these people we need to be ready for anything. Can you do that, Kuvira?”

“Yes ma’am. I’ll do whatever you ask me to.”

A short chuckle, more a huff than a laugh escaped Izumi’s throat for a moment. She smirked a second later before turning her gaze toward the window one final time.

“Suyin said you’d say that.”


	13. Changing of the Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have probably gotten this out sooner but I've been feeling kind of sick-ish the last couple of days. But either way, it has been done.

“Is everyone prepared to go to the prison, Uncle?”

Kuvira stepped next to Tonraq as Eska spoke, watching as Tonraq nodded.

“It shouldn’t take us long to get to the prison.” Tonraq said, more to Kuvira than anyone else as the twins headed out of the throne room.

When Tonraq moved forward, Kuvira fell instep alongside Izumi as they followed, making their way out of the palace. Kuvira winced at the sting of the wind as they stepped outside. She had never liked the cold, and the few times she’d visited the Southern Water Tribe with Korra, she’d been miserable.

“Are you not freezing with all that metal armor, Kuvira?” Izumi asked, casting a glance in her direction as they walked away from the palace.

“I’m fine,” Kuvira shrugged. It was true enough, she knew she’d be cold either way. “I should ask _you_ if you’re cold. Aren’t you Fire Nation, after all?”

Izumi chuckled, and Kuvira could see her eyes crinkling as she smiled. “My great-uncle Iroh taught me an old airbender trick. Breathing exercises to keep your body temperature stable, even in cold like this.” She was still smiling as she held one hand out toward Kuvira and lit a flame in her palm. “It helps with the firebending, too. Sometimes it can get too cold to bend fire, but this helps. You should learn it sometime. I’m sure Tenzin would teach you.”

“Is that why they kept the combustionbender here?” Kuvira asked, raising her eyebrow. “Because it’s too cold to bend properly?”

“Ideally, yes.” Tonraq replied from where he was several steps ahead of them. “She’s in the coldest cell that could be given to her without her freezing to death. It hinders a firebender’s ability to create heat, though it does not stop it completely. This just makes her…”

“Manageable.” Izumi finished with a frown.

Tonraq nodded, and Kuvira heard him sigh as they arrived at the snowcat they would be driving to the prison. Tonraq climbed into the driver’s seat, leaving the rest of them to climb into the back.

She let out a slow breath, watching her breath blow away on the wind as she waited for the twins and Izumi to climb in before her. Once the three of them were seated, Kuvira climbed inside, finding her seat beside Izumi. She folded her hands in her lap as Tonraq started the vehicle, and looked out the window to see the snow gently falling down around them

“So I have a question.” Kuvira finally said when they started moving forward. “I just…why doesn’t the White Lotus relocate her? Technically you could build a refrigeration system and make a cell cold enough anywhere in the world, right? I mean the Red Lotus know she’s here, but if you sedated her and moved her…wouldn’t that give the White Lotus more time?”

“That’s a good idea,” Tonraq huffed, “But try telling that to anyone in the Order—sorry, Izumi.”

“Oh I agree with you,” Izumi chuckled dryly. “They don’t know what they’re doing.”

“Put her in a platinum cell…” Kuvira muttered under her breath, “Refrigerate the thing and guard it with an army. Red Lotus won’t get her then…”

It seemed simple, really.

_Why haven’t they done this already?_

When she glanced at Izumi a moment later, she noticed that Izumi was frowning, her face lined with an expression Kuvira couldn’t read. She looked almost thoughtful, regardless.

They were silent for the rest of the journey, and when the snowcat eventually rumbled to a halt, Kuvira frowned as she looked out the window and saw the prison looming a short walk away.

They all climbed out of the vehicle, following Tonraq’s lead as they marched together toward the prison itself. They were escorted inside only momentarily by a pair of guards, but once they were brought to the elevator they were left alone. The five of them stepped inside, and Kuvira stood at the front of the elevator, stiff as a statue, trying to ignore the aching cold of the prison as the elevator set into motion. She was on alert just by being there, something that Tonraq clearly noticed when he spoke.

“You know, Kuvira…If I wanted a bodyguard, I would have brought some more waterbenders.”

“Watch it, Tonraq.” Kuvira warned. “I can still kick your ass.”

“Not surrounded by snow you can’t.”

“Want to go back outside and find out?” She asked, raising her eyebrow as she waited for his response.

Other than the creaking of the elevator as they continued their descent into the earth, the only thing that reached Kuvira’s ears was the sound of Tonraq laughing. It died down quickly, but it had been a nice thing to hear, all things considered. It was loud and hearty like Korra’s, and Kuvira enjoyed it while it lasted.

“Fire Lord Izumi,” Desna spoke from behind Kuvira, though she kept her eyes on the passing floors in front of them. “What can you tell us about the combustionbender?”

“She’s dangerous. Combustionbenders are rare, and they channel their energy through a tattoo on their forehead to create massive displays of firebending. The energy is heavily focused, and will explode on contact. My father knew one, when he was younger. Hired him to kill the Avatar.” Kuvira lowered her brows, glancing over her shoulder at Izumi. “…didn’t work.”

“I’m glad it didn’t,” Kuvira shrugged after a pause. “People try to kill the Avatar too much as it is.”

“On that,” Izumi sighed, “We can agree.”

By the time the elevator jerked to a halt, they were deep within the earth. There was little metal, outside of the few support beams, everything around them having been instead dug into the frozen earth. Despite the cold, Kuvira felt at home, though Izumi seemed to grow more uncomfortable at the chill that reached their bones at the base of the prison.

“She’s way down here?” Izumi asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Yes.” Tonraq replied. “I told you, she’s in the coldest cell possible. This place is packed with centuries of ice. If we put her at surface level--.”

“She’d be able to bend,” Izumi finished. “Of course. I just…expected something a little more…guarded.”

“There are guards down here at all times,” Tonraq assured her as they turned down a long and narrow hallway.

There _were_ guards. Two of them. Kuvira wouldn’t exactly have called that guarded, and she didn’t like it.

_There should be more. Given the situation, knowing she might escape, there should be a dozen more._

They walked to where the guards were standing, which Kuvira recognized as a cell as she drew closer. She was more worried about the security of the thing, so once she was close enough, she traced over every inch of the small space with her eyes. She refused to let it be weak. They had to hold the last prisoner, no matter what. If Kuvira had to sedate her and carry her off herself, she would.

The others were talking behind her, but she barely heard them. It was background noise, as far as she was concerned. When Kuvira was satisfied that the cell at least looked like it could withstand anything, she let her eyes drift down until she found the woman it contained.

She’d heard many things about P’li, most of it from others. Kuvira hadn’t expected her to be sitting in the floor, or to find the deep amber eyes staring back at her. She barely noticed the sheet of metal that had been chained to P’li’s forehead, too distracted by the eyes boring into her. There was nothing Kuvira felt except hatred radiating off the woman. P’li took a deep breath, and when she exhaled the foggy breath poured around her face almost like a dragon breathing smoke. Kuvira scowled and shifted slightly in her armor, never taking her eyes off the woman.

Kuvira could hear the voice of one of the guards, followed by the low rumble that belonged to Tonraq, but she felt like an animal being stalked like a predator. It was silly, in its own way. She had no reason to fear the woman in front of her. Besides her clear containment, they were separated by metal, and Kuvira had the advantage. There was no threat.

_Why am I still afraid?_

She refused to let the fear show, however. She kept herself calm, holding herself with as much poise as she could muster. She walked around stiffly enough when doing important business around Zaofu, this was no different. She refused to show this woman any weakness. The sound of the chains shifting is what warned Kuvira that the woman was moving, though she was a little surprised when P’li stood and Kuvira found herself looking up. P’li hadn’t broken their gaze the entire time she moved, though Kuvira saw a slight smirk turn up the corner of her mouth as she looked down at Kuvira.

“Boo.” The voice escaped the woman like a hiss, and Kuvira heard the people around her grow silent. Kuvira only scowled.

_You’re harmless down here. You’re harmless alone._

Still, she couldn’t force herself to relax. Not in P’li’s presence. She cursed herself for flinching a moment later when she felt something on her arm. She huffed when she saw it was Tonraq.

“Time to go. We have things to do upstairs.”

Kuvira nodded, waiting until Desna, Eska and Izumi had gone on ahead. Tonraq lingered, waiting for her, and she cast one last look at P’li before she moved to follow.

P’li was grinning. Kuvira could have counted her teeth.

* * *

 

Lin frowned when she heard the laughter echoing from the courtyard. It was, undoubtedly, Meelo. That didn’t bother her so much. The laughter meant he was safe, at least. But it was getting to be a little much, and it only grew louder with each moment that passed.

When she stepped into the courtyard, she sighed. Meelo was dancing around the courtyard like a monkey, with Shady Shin’s prosthetic leg brandished above his head. Meelo had made a habit of stealing it when Shady Shin napped, and Lin knew she wouldn’t have to look far to find him with the way Meelo was laughing.

Sure enough, when she looked around she saw that Shin was standing at one side of the courtyard, using the wall to support himself.

“Meelo!” Lin barked, causing Meelo to nearly jump out of his skin. “Give him his leg back this instant.”

“But Lin,” Meelo whined, “Shin ate my rice!”

“He eats your rice, and you take his leg.” Lin raised her eyebrow. “Listen here you little shit, you don’t go around crippling people when they eat your food.”

“Korra would.” Meelo countered.

“That’s fair.” Shady Shin laughed. “She’s done worse.”

“Not the point.” Lin huffed. “Leg. Now.”

Meelo huffed right back, but handed the leg over when Lin held her hand out for it. She took a few steps over to Shady Shin and returned it, only to turn around and see Meelo pouting.

“Did dad send you to babysit me?”

_Sort of._

“No. But I did come to see what my idiot nephews are up to.”

“They’re in this closest tower, I think.” Meelo replied, “I’ll show you, if you want.”

“Let’s go then.”

Meelo nodded, moving into the temple. Lin followed, barely keeping up as Meelo began to jog up the spiral staircase in one of the temple’s towers. They continued climbing higher, and were almost at the top when Lin could hear Bataar Jr. and the twins. Bataar was humming, and as they rounded another bend in the staircase, Lin looked up and saw him.

Bataar was hanging by a harness from the ceiling, if you could call it that. It was made from four metal cables, two of each were attached to one of the twins. The twins were each standing on separate beams that served as rafters near the roof, and Bataar was hanging opposite the staircase, fixing a window.

“You’re all three going to get killed.” Lin growled. _I would love explaining this to Su. _“And how did you two get up there?”

“Ladder.” Bataar replied without looking up from what he was doing. “They dropped me down. This is the third time today we’ve done this.”

“Yeah, Aunt Lin,” Wing called down, “We’re fine. This was the only place he could hang from.”

“And if the beams break?”

“We’ll probably die.”

“That’s what I thought. I understand why you two are so calm, but that doesn’t explain you, Bataar.”

“Lin I’ve dealt with these all day. Honestly, let them drop me. I’d probably thank them.”

“How long are you staying?” Wei asked, looking down at her.

“Couple days.” Lin grunted. “Why?”

“We need help clearing the tunnels.” Bataar grumbled.

“Everyone else is stupid, ‘cept for Fariha.” Wing laughed. “Bataar hasn’t been able to get anything done without us.”

“Sure, I can help with that.” Lin shrugged. “If you three live that long.” She looked at Meelo and sighed. “Come on kid, show me around.”

Meelo nodded once and started the jog back down the stairs. Lin was exhausted just watching him. She’d always known he had too much energy. When they finally reached the bottom, he took her into the main sanctuary of the temple, where she had no doubt the original Air Nomads would have congregated. The place looked oddly welcoming, and Lin had to remind herself that acolytes still lived in the temples and tried to keep up the appearance of the buildings.

_Too bad it needed so many repairs._

“So this is Master Meelo’s domain, huh?” Lin asked, looking up at the large bells that hung from the ceiling.

“I guess,” Meelo shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “I still let Uncle Shin take care of most stuff. He knows more.”

“Don’t kid yourself there, Meelo. Shin’s an idiot.” She meant well, but Meelo didn’t smile.

“Dad sent you, didn’t he?” Meelo repeated.

Lin sighed. _What’s the point in lying to him?_

“He asked me to come visit. Yeah.”

She saw his shoulders slump, and he kicked at the floor with one foot before he began muttering something about Tenzin under his breath.

“Speak up, kid.” Lin scolded. “I’m old, you know I can’t hear shit.”

“I said he doesn’t trust me.” Meelo replied, though it was still barely a whisper.

 _You fool around too much._ Lin didn’t say it, she just sighed again. “Meelo.”

“He doesn’t. He lets Jinora and Ikki do everything but doesn’t let me do anything. Except this. And he still doesn’t think I can do that right.”

“Meelo, your dad is just worried--.”

She watched his eyes grow dark, a moment before he frowned. He shook his head rapidly, stepping past her.

“It doesn’t matter.” His voice sounded angry, and Lin didn’t like it. Anger was something she rarely heard from Meelo. “Get Uncle Shin to show you around. I have to—I have to teach a lesson. Or…something.”

Lin tried to follow him, but by the time she’d gotten outside again, he’d lifted himself well across the courtyard and over the wall on a large gust of air. Shady Shin was still standing nearby, having managed to put his leg back on, and he frowned when he saw Lin.

“What happened?”

“I told him I came because Tenzin asked me to.”

“Oh no.” His face immediately softened, and he looked in the direction Meelo had went. “I’ll…I’ll go talk to him.”

“Good idea.

* * *

 

“What can you tell me about the oath of nonaggression?”

Opal looked up from her book to find Jun, the first airbender to join them, standing in the doorway. Opal hesitated, only to sigh and motion for her to sit down on the sofa next to her. Bolin and Korra were nearby teaching Sokka to play Pai Sho, but they didn’t seem to be paying attention.

_I’m not really the person to ask this question._

“Well, Jinora would probably be able to tell you more.” Opal admitted, closing her book in her lap. “They’ll probably want you to take the oath when you get to the Air Temple.”

“We can’t train if we don’t?”

“Jinora might let you,” Opal shrugged. “Tenzin won’t.”

“Well I’ve been reading about it, Master Opal--.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“Is that not what you are?”

“No.”

“Opal.” Her name came out as a warning from Korra, a tone she recognized, and she glanced over to see both Bolin and Korra watching her.

She sighed and shook her head. “It’s…complicated. The oath is a good thing, don’t get me wrong. The idea is that you’ll not use your bending aggressively, and only fight to defend yourself, retaliating is only a last resort.” Jun was nodding, and Opal crossed her arms. “Noble, right? Well, that’s part of why the Air Nomad genocide happened. You can only evade fire for so long. The reason I’m not considered a master airbender is because I backed out. I won’t hold myself to the oath anymore.”

“Can I ask why?”

“That whole…last resort thing.” Opal shrugged again, looking down at the book in her lap before glancing over at Bolin and Korra. “I want to be able to defend the people I love. I shouldn’t be held back that way. I mean…I don’t want to kill anyone or anything…nothing like that. But if someone tries to come after Bolin? They’re going to have to go through me first. I’d do that for anyone in my family. I’m not going to hold back. And that’s what airbending is, in a way…holding back. It’s not _bad_ …it’s just…it’s not for me.”

Jun was frowning, and Opal swallowed the lump in her throat when Korra looked at her again. Bolin had gone back to the Pai Sho match, and Sokka was sitting in Korra’s lap frowning down at the board. It was funny how much he looked like Korra, and yet his eyes were narrowed in thought, one hand cupping his chin. It was a habit he’d learned from Asami, he couldn’t hide that.

Opal was protective of all of them, she couldn’t deny it, and she didn’t want to. Korra, Bolin, Asami, Sokka, they were all part of her family. She didn’t understand what the point was in holding back as an airbender if she knew she could keep them and herself alive by simply retaliating. The peacefulness of the oath was an ideal, surely, but one that Opal didn’t want for herself. She refused to do that. If she could protect her friends and family, she would do whatever she had to. Oath or not.

“So if we don’t take the oath, Master Tenzin won’t train us?”

“No, he won’t.” Opal replied, looking at Jun again, who had folded her hands in her lap. “Like I said, Jinora and Ikki might--.”

“Would you?”

“Why?” Opal asked, raising her eyebrow. “Why me?”

“Because…I don’t want to take the oath. I agree with you.”

_Tenzin is going to be so mad. But I would rather help her do this than send her back home. Why is the oath so important?_

Opal took a deep breath, but eventually nodded.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

“Thank you, Master Opal.”

Opal wasn’t used to hearing the title. She wasn’t sure she ever would be. But she knew she didn’t like it.

_That’s not what I am._

She was honestly more afraid of Tenzin kicking her out of the fold than anything, and hoped this wouldn’t end badly. Jinora and Ikki would be more understanding, maybe even Meelo would be too, but Tenzin was the one with the final say. All she had left to worry about was Latika and whether or not she’d still be allowed to train her. Still, Opal wouldn’t change her mind. She would have been betraying a part of herself if she did. It wasn’t worth that.  The only thing she wanted was to be able to defend herself and her family. If others wanted that too, who was she to tell them no?

* * *

 

 “I refuse to take orders from an insignificant metalbender!”

The exclamation came from the leader of the White Lotus, who was shouting at Fire Lord Izumi from the end of the table. Kuvira had barely been paying attention to the conversation, more concerned with shoveling down more of the warm stew in front of her. She looked up from her bowl to see that Izumi was watching the man with narrowed eyes, her expression never wavering. Kuvira’s eyes darted to Tonraq and the twins a moment later, only to see that Tonraq was watching the interaction with raised eyebrows, his own spoon halfway to his mouth. The twins seemed indifferent, but Tonraq was clearly surprised.

“And why not?” Izumi’s voice was calm when she spoke again. “Haven’t you heard a single thing I’ve suggested? Kuvira’s quite intelligent. Though I cannot say the same for you, I’m afraid. Your indignation is going to doom us all if you aren’t careful.”

_She really was listening to me earlier. Huh. Maybe this will get something done._

“The prison is perfectly secure!” He shouted, his face becoming flushed as he stared at Izumi. “What does _she_ know about prison security? Has she ever been out of Zaofu before?”

“You know,” Kuvira replied in a level tone before Izumi could respond, “If you had been in Republic City at any point in the last eight years to see Korra, you would have seen me too.”

Tonraq snorted, his spoon finally making it to his lips a moment later. Kuvira thought she saw Izumi smile, but she didn’t have time to be sure before Izumi had turned back to the Order’s leader.

“If I remember correctly, you said all four of the prisons were secure. Something you’ve said for twenty-five years. And yet, remarkably, three of them have been broken out of in a short window of time. So I ask you again. _Why_ will you not consider Captain Kuvira’s suggestion?”

“She doesn’t know what she’s talking about! The combustionbender would escape within a day under her supervision!”

“Captain Kuvira’s idea to sedate the prisoner and relocate her is a good idea.” Izumi shrugged. “Once she is moved, we could hire a chi-blocker to ensure that she could not bend until we got her to a suitable location. But Kuvira is right. The Red Lotus know where she is. While we may or may not be equipped to handle the situation when it arises, at the moment we’re sitting ducks.”

“The prisoner is not to be moved, Fire Lord Izumi. I know your father and Chief Unalaq may have helped build this prison, but you have no authority over the prison itself or the woman inside it.”

“You may be right,” Izumi replied, narrowing her eyes further. “But as a Grand Lotus of the Order, I _do_ have influence over the choices made here.”

“Not over this you don’t. I refuse to listen to the ideas of an unaffiliated metalbender from Zaofu. I don’t understand why you even brought her.”

_Asked myself the same question a few times._

“And what if she joins the Order?” Izumi asked, undeterred. She turned her gaze back to Kuvira a moment later and raised her eyebrow. “Would that be something that interests you, Kuvira?”

_That’s what Korra wants._

“Sure.” Kuvira shrugged one shoulder. _It can’t hurt, right?_ “If you think I should.”

“Oh that’s not a question.” Izumi chuckled. “I _know_ you should.”

“I refuse to initiate her.” The leader of the White Lotus was positively furious now, and he’d slammed his hand on the table to draw all of their attention.

“I’ll do it myself.” Izumi said simply. “That is something I _can_ do.”

The conversation died down a few minutes later, and once Kuvira was finished eating, she watched as Izumi pushed herself up from the table. Izumi looked to Tonraq, Desna and Eska, politely excusing herself. Kuvira cast a glance at Tonraq, who jerked his head quickly for Kuvira to follow Izumi on her way out of the dining hall.

Kuvira scrambled up from her seat, jogging out of the room and catching Izumi just as she was rounding the corner to head back to the room Desna and Eska had given her to sleep in.

“That was fast.” Izumi chuckled once Kuvira was even with her.

“Do you really think I should join?” Kuvira asked again, the words tumbling over one another as she blurted it out. She didn’t _like_ the White Lotus, but Korra wanted her to join badly enough. A vote of confidence from Izumi would just make the decision more solid in Kuvira’s mind.

“The White Lotus has spent too many years being disconnected from the personal life of the Avatar.” Izumi admitted as they walked. “They need members who _know_ Korra. Unfortunately none of us, not even myself, can truly say that we do. How can the Order know what’s best for the Avatar when they don’t know what’s best for Korra? Her best friend, on the other hand…”

“I’ll do it.” Kuvira nodded once. Korra thought she could help the Order, and that would have to be enough. She had to try. Part of her knew Izumi was right, as much as she may have hated it.

“Good.” Izumi smiled. “Why don’t we take care of that now?”

“What—right now?”

“Of course. We have time, considering I’ll make it short. I don’t think there’s any need for unnecessary length, do you? Not a grand event, considering the circumstances. Not even a ceremony, really.”

Izumi raised her eyebrow when she finished, motioning for Kuvira to step into her bedroom. Once she had been ushered inside, Izumi stepped past her and moved over to the bag she had brought with her for the trip. She rummaged through it for a moment, eventually retrieving a Pai Sho tile. Kuivra could see the white lotus flower painted on the tile, and she watched Izumi carefully. When Izumi moved in front of her and cleared her throat, Kuvira immediately stiffened, straightening herself before she folded her arms behind her back.

“The White Lotus is a society dedicated to seeking knowledge, beauty, and truth.” Izumi explained. “This Order transcends all political divides and stretches back for centuries. We are a society that provides aid to all the nations, in whatever way we are needed. As you have seen, we are also responsible for containing some of the world’s most dangerous criminals. Protection and knowledge. Safety and truth. Do you agree with these ideals?”

“Yes.”

“Following the Hundred Year War, the Order of the White Lotus was tasked with the burden of protecting and training the Avatar. We are responsible for the Avatar’s safety, and ensuring they are able to master the four elements. The Avatar has a duty to the world, and we have a duty to the Avatar.”

_Too bad you’re the only one who believes that in this godforsaken Order._

“Kuvira, do you pledge to defend and serve the Avatar, in all reincarnations, to the best of your abilities, even if doing so costs you your life?”

_Anything to protect Korra, right?_

“I do.”

“Do you pledge to uphold the ideals of the White Lotus, to spread the knowledge of the Order around the world, while supporting its separate governments in whatever way you are asked?”

 “I do.”

The corner of Izumi’s mouth twitched, and she held her hand out toward Kuvira. Kuvira took it, only to feel Izumi press the Pai Sho tile into her palm.

“The quest for truth above all else.” Izumi nodded once. “That is the creed we live by. Welcome to the Order of the White Lotus, Kuvira.”

“Thank you,” Kuvira replied before bowing.

“No. Thank _you_ , Kuvira. It’s been a long time since we’ve had a member who cares as much about the Avatar as you do.” _Unless Asami joins,_ Kuvira thought to herself before Izumi continued.  “I look forward to working alongside you to deal as we deal with the growing conflict.”

* * *

 

Asami yawned, lightly brushing her fingers through Sokka’s hair. He was curled up next to her, his head resting on his shoulder as he slept. He’d been asleep for half an hour at least, while Korra had gone outside to call Tonraq and Kuvira.

When Korra opened the door and stepped inside, Asami smiled at her tiredly. Korra grinned, moving to the side of the cot and bending at the waist so she could kiss the side of Sokka’s head. She murmured an ‘I love you’ before she raised back up a little, only to press a kiss to Asami’s lips a moment later.

“And I love _you_ , sunshine.”

“I love you too.” Asami chuckled, lifting her hand up to cup Korra’s cheek.

“What’s on your mind?” Korra asked, cocking one eyebrow as she looked down at Asami.

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Dangerous.” Korra teased, backing up a few steps and sitting down on her own cot. “About what?”

Asami sighed. _I might as well tell her. It’s not like I’m going to change my mind._

“Joining the White Lotus.”

“And?”

“I’ll do it.”

“Just like that?” Korra frowned a little, and Asami shrugged one shoulder.

“Yeah. I thought about it last night…this morning too. If you think I can help, then I should try. So I will.”

It seemed like an easy decision, the longer Asami thought about it. Part of her understood it wouldn’t just _happen_ , but she had to try, for Korra. She knew that whether or not she actually helped or not, it would at least ease some of Korra’s worries. That had to be enough for her. Korra had enough on her plate as it was, and Asami would join the White Lotus if only to make that easier for Korra. Any difference she could make in the Order would just be a bonus.

The relief that lit up Korra’s eyes a moment later made it worth it. She grinned for a few seconds before she bit her lip and started laughing quietly.

“What?”

“Have you talked to Kuvira at all today?” Korra chuckled.

“No, I haven’t. Why? Didn’t you call her?”  

“I did.” Korra nodded, “And Kuvira joined the White Lotus this afternoon. I guess Fire Lord Izumi talked her into it.”

_Well at least I won’t be doing this alone._

“I’m…I’m glad you guys are doing this.” Korra added after a pause. “It means a lot to me.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Asami said softly. “I just hope we can help.”

“I know you can.” Korra boasted, “If anyone can get them to sort out their shit, it’s you and Kuvira.”

“The Avatar’s keeper and the Avatar’s protector, huh?” Asami asked playfully.

“I guess you could say that,” Korra laughed. “Which one are you?”

“I’m not much of a protector.”

“Are you kidding? You could kick anyone’s ass, sunshine. Plus with your glove, you could put Kuvira down quick.”

“All that metal she wears, right?”

“No contest.” Korra replied proudly. “You’d win that one.”

“I never want to find out,” Asami shook her head with a smile as Korra laid down.

“Well if it ever happens,” Korra yawned as she flopped against her pillow. “My money’s on you.”

“I’m sure Kuvira and Bataar don’t spend their time wondering who would win in a fight.” Asami rolled her eyes, only to find Korra grinning.

Korra snorted. “I think this is exactly what they talk about at night before they go to sleep. Why don’t you ask Bataar sometime?”

“I’ll make sure to put that at the top of my list of questions for him. I need to call him.”

Korra yawned again, and Asami watched her get settled before she stretched out on the narrow cot and closed her eyes.

“Good. I’m sure he misses you.” The words came out somewhat tiredly, and Asami only smiled.

“Goodnight, Korra.”

“Mmm…night sunshine.”

Asami let out a yawn of her own before she closed her eyes. She could feel Sokka breathing beside her in the narrow space, and after a few minutes she heard Korra’s breathing too, becoming slowed by sleep. Her family was still safe, and she was comforted by the thought. The White Lotus were going to do their best to ensure they stayed that way, she had to trust in that.

Asami knew she’d made the right decision.


	14. For Those I Love

Kuvira shivered and crossed her arms. She’d taken the chest piece of her armor off, and it was lying next to her chair as watched Tonraq. He was sitting across from her at the table, going over the blueprints of the prisons that had been used to cage the members of the Red Lotus. From a logical standpoint, they seemed inescapable. But they’d been proven wrong, hadn’t they?

Kuvira frowned as she watched Tonraq’s index finger skim over one of the pages.

_The quest for truth above all else, right? How do we keep the combustionbender behind bars?_

It was hard to think through the chill, even indoors, and Kuvira huffed. Her teeth were almost chattering.

“How do you people stand this?” Kuvira asked, raising her eyebrow at Tonraq. “I’m freezing.”

Peeking up from the blueprint, Tonraq smirked at her. “Maybe we should have gotten you a bigger coat. I would have loaned you one of mine, but they’re all blue. I know _green_ is more your color.” He finished with a wink and Kuvira rolled her eyes.

“It could be pink for all I care,” Kuvira grumbled. “So long as it keeps me warm, I don’t care. But I’m going to add the Northern Water Tribe to places I’ll never visit again. Right after Republic City.”

Tonraq let out a hearty chuckle. “What is it with you and that place? For someone who hates it as much as you claim to, I certainly hear my daughter talk about you visiting her often.”

“She’s _why_ I visit.” Kuvira sighed. “Asami too. Shin, Sokka, Opal…you know. It’s like a family visit. And every few months or so Korra comes up with a new harebrained scheme to get me to come back. And I always do. But I don’t have to like it.”

“You do realize, that by letting Korra know you dislike Republic City, she’s going to spend the rest of her life finding reasons to bring you back now?” Kuvira nodded and rolled her eyes. _Of course she is_. “She gets that from me, it’s fun antagonizing loved ones. I had a pelt once…it was hideous. The head was still attached to the platypus-bear hide, so I could wear it like a hood. It was a gift from Varrick, actually. He was kissing my ass to try and get some leeway in the tribe for one of his projects.”

Tonraq settled back into his seat and grinned. “Senna hated it _so_ much. She cringed whenever she saw me in it. Which of course, made me want to wear it more.” Kuvira rolled her eyes again but smirked at how easily she could see Korra doing the same to Asami. “Then one day I went to bed early…wearing nothing _but_ the pelt. The lights were off, and Senna came into the room and got in bed…I made a move, and she was all for it until she reached up and felt that thing on top of my head.” He was having trouble speaking through all his laughter but he managed to continue. “The light came on…and when she saw me she was so angry and red in the face. She threatened to make me sleep on the couch…that was the _nicer_ end of that threat. But I managed to smooth things over by letting her burn the pelt the next morning.”

“Well I don’t think Korra will let me burn Republic City to the ground.” Kuvira chuckled as Tonraq wheezed and wiped his eyes. “Though I would. I’d set Raiko on fire too…jackass.” She shook her head after a few moments once Tonraq had recovered. She knew she wouldn’t be going back to the city any time soon, but she wasn’t happy about the circumstances. “It’s much nicer knowing Korra’s going to be living in Zaofu for a while. Easier to visit…just hate how it happened.” She let out a slow breath and decided they needed another laugh, more than anything. “Did Korra ever tell you about the time she put on my uniform and armor and went around Zaofu doing my rounds for me?”

One of Tonraq’s eyebrows went up and he grinned. “She did. She also told me that she nearly gave Su a heart attack because Su was looking for _you_ and found Korra instead.”

Kuvira threw her head back and laughed. A tear rolled down her cheek after a few moments at how funny the memory had been.

“She looked _just_ like me.” Kuvira choked out. “Darker of course, but she’d braided her hair, too. Asami—Korra took one of Asami’s makeup pencils and drew a beauty mark on her cheek and everything. No one noticed until Su…” Kuvira had to stop for a few seconds to compose herself she was laughing so hard. “Su had been trying to find me all day and then she comes up on Korra--.” She stopped again and tried to catch her breath, still imagining the look of surprise on Su’s face. “She said my name and Korra didn’t move…so Su grabs Korra by the shoulder and Korra turned around…Su _screamed_. Korra said she shot ten feet through the air…god, she was so mad that she wouldn’t talk to either of us for a week.”

As they both continued to laugh, Tonraq settled a bit and Kuvira felt him watching her. He sighed after a pause and nodded at her.

“You’re a great friend, Kuvira. What you’re doing here proves that. Korra…she was _born_ with enemies. I’m glad she’s found Asami and you to help her fight them.”

“No one said she had to do it alone,” Kuvira shrugged, lifting one hand to wipe the tears of laughter from her face. “I promised her a long time ago that I would do whatever I had to in order to keep her safe. To keep both of them safe. I meant it then, and I mean it now.” Tonraq crossed his arms and Kuvira sighed. “I know she’d do the same for me.”

“She would. Korra loves you and your entire family.” He smiled again before nudging Kuvira with his foot. “I’d be careful though, the way she’s been eyeing that airbending daughter of yours. I think she might steal her one day. Korra’s fairly certain you’re all one giant parenting team anyway, and she’s got a claim on Latika.” He shook his head. “Korra’s never been shy about claiming things, or _people_ as her own. She had poor Asami marked the moment she met her.”

“I could say the same. I don’t think we _became_ friends as much as she saw me and decided ‘that one. She will be my friend’.” Kuvira laughed at the thought. It had been so long. “That’s another reason I agreed to come and do this. With my husband working to repair the Air Temple…well, I didn’t want to leave Latika alone. She has Opal, but…I know Korra will take care of her.”

“Korra would give her life for Latika, for you, for…strangers.” Tonraq suddenly seemed thoughtful. “I used to think that…Korra was chosen as the Avatar by chance, you know?” Kuvira nodded and let him continue. “But…I think it’s something she had inside her that made the spirits or…Raava, I guess…choose her. Korra was born to protect people.” Tonraq reached over and patted Kuvira’s knee. “Just like you. It’s why you two work so well together. You see something you love and you fight for it. I think Korra feels less alone in the world because of you. Like two peas in a pod.”

“I agree with that.” Kuvira sighed. “I always felt like I was always willing to lay everything on the line to protect the people in Zaofu…it’s part of why Su made me captain of the guard. I was willing to sacrifice in ways others wouldn’t. I didn’t find that in anyone else…at least not that same level of determination…not until I met Korra. I love her to death.”

She looked away from Tonraq, her gaze eventually drifting to the fireplace. Her mind wandered to the Red Lotus, and the visit they’d had with P’li two days prior. Desna, Eska, and Izumi were at the prison as they spoke, discussing the security changes that were needed. But there was something churning in Kuvira’s gut that she couldn’t explain, most of it felt like fear.

“Tonraq, how did you feel, hearing that Zaheer had escaped? I mean…you and the others in the Southern Water Tribe stopped them the first time, right? With Sokka and Zuko.”

“Zaheer is dangerous, Kuvira. The Red Lotus…” the color drained from his face and Kuvira was surprised at how much his demeanor changed at the mention of them. “They want my Korra dead. They wanted to steal her from us and turn her into a weapon when she was a child. Now…she’s old enough that all they can do is kill her and create the chaos they seem to think the world needs. When we put them away, we separated them and tore them from their elements for a reason. They’re dangerous. Zaheer gaining his airbending made his prison useless, and he was able to escape and free the others.” Tonraq set his jaw and narrowed his eyes. That was why they were here. To keep P’li in her cell. “If they get to Korra, they’ll kill her. Or worse, they’ll go after her family. These people do _not_ show mercy.”

“They won’t stop at Korra either.” Kuvira took a deep breath and let her shoulders slump. “Izumi told me they’d be after the world leaders next. It’s just…what good does the chaos do them?” She knew she’d die before she let them get to Korra, if it came to that. Anything to stop the chaos. Order was what the world needed, not the opposite. Why couldn’t they see that?

“If they won’t show any mercy…” Kuvira looked at Tonraq and scowled. “I won’t either.”

“Like I said, Kuvira. Korra’s lucky to have--.”

He was stopped by the radio in the room crackling to life, and Kuvira frowned as she looked over at it.

“Uncle?” Desna’s voice came through the static after a few moments. “Is that you in the vehicle outside?”

Tonraq’s eyes darted to Kuvira’s, and he reached for the mic, lifting it to his mouth.

“That’s not me, Desna. We’re still in the palace.”

“Very well, Uncle. We will see who the visitor is.”

“We’ll be on our way.” Tonraq growled, and Kuvira reached for her armor before she stood. She hoped this wouldn’t be what she thought it was.

_The Red Lotus can’t be here already. We aren’t prepared._

* * *

 

Korra bit back a laugh as she watched Asami and Sokka both frown down at the Pai Sho board. Sokka was sitting in Asami’s lap on the opposite side of the table, his chin propped in his hand and his blue eyes narrowed. It was their move. Korra almost regretted teaching Sokka to play, since that had been all he’d wanted to do in the days following. Asami had already turned him into a strategist, and they’d woken up early that morning just to challenge Korra and Latika to a match.

Latika was perched on one of Korra’s legs, half her body leaning over the table. She had a clear view of the board regardless, but that didn’t stop her from hunching over the table and craning her neck in all directions to take in every view of the pieces she could. Korra thought it was entertaining, at least. Asami and Sokka were much more invested in the match than she herself was. She knew Latika had learned how to play from Shady Shin, and that she spent plenty of time playing with Bataar Sr. when she was at home in Zaofu. Korra was content to play the spectator, and if that meant watching the hilarious expressions crossing Sokka and Asami’s faces, then so be it.

“Mama?”

“Hmm?” Asami arched her eyebrow when Sokka spoke, and Korra watched as Sokka leaned back and whispered something in her ear. “Oh that’s a good idea.” Asami nodded once when he pulled away, and Korra saw him break into a lopsided grin before he reached across the board and moved his next piece.

“Your turn, Latika.” Korra chuckled.

Latika began turning her head side to side again, almost like an owl, before she propped her elbows on the table and huffed. Korra frowned, craning her neck to see over the top of Latika’s head to get a view of the board. She was surprised to see a move set up plain as day, if only Latika would take it.

“Latika,” Korra began, “If you move that--.”

A small hand was covering her mouth a moment later, and she raised her eyebrow as Latika shot her a glare over her shoulder.

“Shhh.” Latika said loudly, “I wanna do it. I don’t need your help.”

Asami snorted a moment later and began laughing, and Korra grinned and rolled her eyes.

“You know who you sound like, Latika?” Asami asked teasingly.

“Uncle Shin says I’m like mommy.” Latika replied without taking her eyes off her pieces.

“Uncle Shin is right,” Korra chuckled.

Latika huffed at her, her small hand reaching forward and moving her next piece. Korra was surprised to see that she hadn’t moved the piece Korra had wanted her to, but had instead chosen to move one of her earth tiles forward, taking one of Sokka and Asami’s pieces. Asami hadn’t anticipated the move, that much was apparent by the way her eyebrows lifted ever so slightly.

“Your turn.” Latika chimed in once she’d released her tile.

Asami and Sokka spent another couple of minutes frowning at the board, though Korra thought the way they both seemed to be pouting was rather endearing. Eventually, Sokka suggested another move, one that his mother supported, and they both grinned in unison once Sokka had moved the piece in question.

Latika seemed unfazed, and she reached out within moments, her eyes dancing across the board as her finger rested lightly on her white lotus tile. The Pai Sho set was old, and Korra could see the faded and chipped paint of the lotus on the tile faintly under Latika’s finger. It made Korra wonder about how Kuvira was doing in the Northern Water Tribe. Or when she’d return. They didn’t know what to expect, and Korra knew it had already been a several days.

_The Red Lotus should be making their move soon. I hope the White Lotus puts an end to this._

The sound of Latika drumming her finger on the tile drew Korra’s attention again after a few seconds before she slid the piece forward, sitting back in Korra’s lap when she was finished.

“Okay.”

Asami blinked, looking down at the board in front of them. Korra did the same, and realized that Latika had won.

“Huh.” Asami let it out as a breath, and Korra knew neither of them had expected Latika to win. But she had, and Sokka was grinning.

“Can we play again?” Sokka asked, twisting in Asami’s lap and looking up at her.

“I don’t see why not,” Asami chuckled.

It was a simple enough way to kill time, and they didn’t have plans for the rest of the day. It couldn’t hurt.

“Latika,” Korra smiled, looking down at her, “Do you want to play again?”

Latika tilted her head back so she was looking at Korra upside down, the spitting image of her mother. She opened her mouth, flashing Korra her gap-toothed smile. “Yeah. You can help this time.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Korra laughed. “We’re gonna whoop them.”

“We’ll see about that, Korra.” Asami warned as Sokka and Latika giggled.

* * *

 

The drive to the prison was occupied by a tense silence. Kuvira focused her gaze out the window, anxious to get a view of the prison. The way Tonraq’s jaw was set as he drove let Kuvira know he was afraid of the same thing she was.

 _The Red Lotus is here_.

When the prison came into sight, Kuvira saw the vehicle Desna had mentioned parked close to the entrance of the building. As they drew closer, she realized there was a man standing on the roof of the snowcat, as if he was keeping a lookout. Tonraq jerked their own vehicle to a grinding halt, cutting the motor within a second’s time.

“Zaheer.” The name left Tonraq’s throat as a snarl, and he was out of the driver’s seat and outside before he’d finished saying it.

Kuvira followed, and by the time her feet touched the ground, Tonraq had begun launching shards of ice in the man’s direction. Zaheer deflected them easily, cutting through the air with one arm and sending Tonraq skidding back several feet away from the vehicle. Another man appeared, and Kuvira barely had time to register his presence before he’d ripped a large boulder out of the frozen earth and kicked it in her direction.

She lifted her arms up and caught the weight of the blow before she tore the earth in half and sent both pieces flying back toward him. He sidestepped out of the way of both, catching Kuvira in the side with another attack. She rolled sideways when she was struck, the breath knocked out of her. Pain seared through her side, and she glanced down as she got back on her feet, only to see a hole that had been burnt into the side of her armor.

_What did that?_

All she could feel was heat and pain, and she ripped the armor from her body in the hopes that it would alleviate the ache. It didn’t, though each breath that left her lungs immediately after began hurting worse than the last. She pushed it from her mind, her heart racing as she tried to concentrate. She had to find Tonraq. She had to _protect_ Tonraq.

She could hear Tonraq’s voice, full of anger, mingled with the sounds of shouting. She looked around, seeing him still fighting Zaheer. Despite Tonraq’s best attempts, he seemed to be doing little in his fight against the new airbender. As she moved to help him, a burst of fire erupted from the prison’s entrance, and Kuvira glanced over in time to see P’li jogging out of the double-doors with a woman next to her who had bent water into tendrils that extended from her shoulders. Izumi ran out after them seconds later, a blaze streaming from her fist in the direction of the two women.

Kuvira’s only instinct was to attack. This was the escape they had been so prepared for. Now they were all free. There were no guards around. They had no choice but to fight.

_Where are the fucking White Lotus guards?_

Rage coursed through her, and she refused to let them leave the prison. She swore to herself she wouldn’t let them walk away from this alive, if it came to that. She couldn’t let them. She had to keep them from Korra.

She ripped two separate sheets of metal off her arms, firing them off like bullets toward P’li as the waterbender ran ahead and climbed into the second vehicle. Kuvira wasn’t expecting P’li to turn on her, and when she did Kuvira stared up at the tall woman only to see her grin and narrow her eyes.

Kuvira set her weight, trying to concentrate. The only thing she could focus on was the large tattoo in the center of P’li’s forehead, before she was tearing off another piece of metal and flinging it toward the giant woman. Kuvira couldn’t tell if she had hit her target, but if she had, P’li didn’t show it. Instead, P’li steadied her stance and took a deep breath. There was a faint popping sound that reached her ears within seconds, and Kuvira heard Tonraq’s voice screaming at her over everything.

“Kuvira, _move_!”

Kuvira hit the ground, face down in the snow as she heard the roar of an explosion behind her. She twisted onto her back, only to see the snowcat she and Tonraq had driven engulfed in flames. What was left of it, anyway.

_Oh shit._

She pushed herself back to her feet once more, a slab of earth coming with her as she moved to attack P’li who narrowly missed Tonraq with a large plume of fire. Izumi moved to help him as fast as Kuvira did, but both women were sent flying backwards by Zaheer, who had leapt from his perch on top of the vehicle. Kuvira recovered faster than Izumi did, and Kuvira bent every last bit of metal off her body as she sprinted forward, hoping to use it as shrapnel. But before Kuvira could do anything with it, she heard the popping again, and realized that P’li’s gaze was trained on Tonraq.

Kuvira had seen what she did to the snowcat, she wouldn’t let her do the same to Tonraq. She barely recognized what she was doing as she pushed herself in front of Tonraq, slamming her heel into the ground as quickly as she could before the popping finished. She didn’t get the wall up all the way before the explosion came. She was sent hurtling backwards, and she was able to feel pain scorching up the length of her right arm and side as she struck the ground and began to roll.

When she stopped, she was face down in the snow. She coughed, only to see bright flecks of red staining the snow in front of her face. Kuvira tried to push herself up on her left arm, blinking back the tears as the pain continued to radiate through her right. She managed to hold herself up for a second, enough to see more blood dripping onto the ground underneath her. Her ears were ringing and the world was spinning around her.

Her left arm shook violently as she tried to support her weight and she forced herself to look forward, only to see Zaheer slamming the door to the snowcat as he climbed inside. The vehicle surged forward, and as Kuvira smelt the metallic scent of her own blood, she tried in vain to pull on the metal of the vehicle. Kuvira had hoped she would be able to slow it, but it was too far out of her reach. She collapsed into the snow, her arm no longer able to support her, and she closed her eyes as she tried to push herself up again.

_I have to stop them. We have to do something!_

She turned her head to the side as she got halfway off the ground once more, only to see Tonraq rushing to Izumi’s side. The snowcat was long gone. They’d escaped. Kuvira had let them. The White Lotus had failed. Kuvira had failed. Four of the most dangerous criminals in the world were now free, and they would be after Korra. Kuvira couldn’t stop them.

When her arm buckled again and she hit the ground, Kuvira pressed her face into the snow and let out a poorly-muffled scream. She let the anguish of their failure, mingled with the physical pain she was enduring tear through her chest, hurting almost as much as her labored breathing. The sound escaped her throat only seconds before Kuvira’s world went black.

* * *

 

Bataar jogged away from the Air Temple, breaking into a sprint once he could see the airship. His heart was hammering in his throat, and he swallowed it down as best as he could. He had to get to Zaofu. That was his plan, at least.

Tonraq had called him only minutes before, informing him that Kuvira had been injured in her interaction with the Red Lotus. Tonraq had described her wounds in detail, though Bataar wished he hadn’t. Now that was the only thing he could picture in his mind as he rushed into the airship. He barely heard Shady Shin and Lin following behind him, nearly unable to keep up.

Kuvira had been hurt by the lavabender, sustaining a serious wound in her side that was causing the healers the most concern. The severe burning of her arm and right side could be dealt with, Tonraq had assured him, but Bataar knew the injuries from the lava were what had Kuvira in a critical state. She was heavily sedated to dull the pain, and the healers were working to get her stable enough to transport her back to Zaofu.

Bataar had refused to let them keep her in the North. If it was safe enough, she would be moved. She needed to be home. Shady Shin could heal her in Zaofu. They would all be safe there. That would be hours yet, he knew, and he needed to get to Zaofu as quickly as possible. Once there, he planned on retrieving his parents. If by that time they’d not been updated on Kuvira’s status, they would be going to the Northern Water Tribe.

He was starting the airship before he heard the ramp being lifted, and by the time he reached for the controls, his hands were shaking uncontrollably. He sucked down a deep breath, gritting his teeth as he tried to will himself steady. He closed his eyes, counting in his mind before he jerked at the sensation of a hand on his shoulder.

“Bataar.” Lin’s voice was calming, but it didn’t help long. “Let me do it.”

He managed to nod and stepped away from the controls, finding a seat next to Shady Shin. He looked worried, and Bataar found no comfort in it. Still, Bataar’s mind was racing as he tried to push past the concern for his wife. He had to _do_ something. Worrying would only make his fear grow.

“What about Meelo?” He found his distraction in the realization that they were, in fact, _leaving_ the Air Temple. The fact that Shady Shin was with him caused a new pang of fear in his gut. But this would have to occupy him.

“Meelo will be fine,” Shady Shin replied through his teeth. “He can handle it for a little while. Your brothers are there with the earthbenders in case something happens. They’ll be alright.”

That wasn’t the answer Bataar had wanted, but he knew it to be the truth. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, pushing his glasses up onto his forehead and rubbing his eyes. He needed air. He needed to breathe. His chest felt tight, and the short line of discussion hadn’t helped as much as he had hoped.

They were an hour into their trip and closer to Zaofu when Shady Shin spoke again. His voice was looser this time, and calmer when he spoke. Almost confident. Almost.

“The healers will keep her alive. Then I’ll do what I can.”

Bataar clenched and unclenched his fists, counting again as he took another breath. He needed a new train of thought, most of them were too gruesome for his taste.

He opened his eyes and pushed his glasses back into place before he reached for his phone. He called Asami instinctively, trusting that of the two of them, she’d be much calmer than Korra. He needed calm.

Asami answered on the third ring. When he heard her voice, he sighed.

“Bataar? Are you—are you okay? What’re you doing?”

“We’re on our way back to Zaofu.”

“Us too. Tonraq called us nearly an hour ago. You should be there long before us though--.”

“Where’s Latika?” Bataar blurted out. “Is she okay? Have you told—?”

“Oh god,” He heard the surprise in Asami’s voice. “No. God no. We didn’t want to scare her.” She paused for a moment and sighed. “If you want me to tell her…I will.”

“No,” He shook his head though she couldn’t see it. It was better if they waited. Scaring Latika would only make things worse. “That’s fine. I’ll…I’ll deal with it when we’re all in Zaofu.”

“Is she…” There was hesitation in Asami’s voice and he closed his eyes. “Is she stable enough to travel?”

“I don’t know. Did he tell you anything more than he told me?” Bataar swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to push through it. Asami would know what to do. “I know he’s Korra’s dad so I thought maybe—he just said the l-l-lavabender did something. I don’t know, he said she got burnt—I keep seeing it in my head, Asami. I don’t know what to do and I can’t even pilot the fucking airship…I told them to bring her to Zaofu if they could…”

“I know, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked…I just thought if something had changed…” Her voice was soothing, but he could hear the emotion behind every word. She was as worried as he was. “Tonraq didn’t say much. I think he was shaken up pretty badly. Korra’s…Korra’s a mess. She’s been blaming herself since we found out. Hasn’t let Latika out of her sight either. You don’t have to worry about her, we’ve got her taken care of until we get to Zaofu, I promise.”

“What do I do?” His voice cracked with the question, and tears were threatening to spill out. “I just…I don’t know what _to_ do. I called mom, and we’re supposed to go to the North Pole if they can’t bring her, but I’m just…I’m scared, Asami. Terrified.”

“I know, Bataar. I’ve been there.” Asami’s voice softened as she continued. “When Korra got shot it was…awful. And scary. You feel so helpless, but all you can do is be there for Kuvira and make sure things are ready for her.” Asami took a deep breath and he could her exhale as she sat down somewhere. “Kuvira is tough, just like Korra. They…they go through things and they get hurt but they don’t stop fighting. Kuvira _won’t_ stop fighting. Whatever you have to do to be by her side, you do it because you love her. And you believe in her _because_ she’s a fighter. It’ll…well, it’ll be okay.”

“She shouldn’t have--.” He stopped, realizing what he had been about to say. _She shouldn’t have gone_. _Would that have really changed anything?_ “I’m sorry, Asami. You’re right. You’re always right.” He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of the airship. Breathing didn’t feel any easier, but he was calmer. He could handle this. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Bataar. I’m thinking of you both, and I know Korra is too. Latika is safe. Focus on Kuvira and we’ll figure out what to do when we know more. Right now just…be strong. As strong as you know Kuvira is, right? She married you for a reason, after all.” She finished with a light hearted tone that made him laugh a little.

“You’re right…” He chuckled but it faded with a sigh after a few moments. He felt at little better. “If we have to leave…I’ll call you before we do. Tonraq said he’d call if anything changed…so you’ll know when I know, Asami. I know you and Korra are as upset as I am. I just….panicked. I’ll see you in Zaofu, I’m sure. I love you.”

“You have every right to be scared, Bataar. I’m glad you called me. We’ll see you _both_ in Zaofu. I love you too, okay? Be strong for her. You got this.”

* * *

 

There were guards waiting for them as the airship docked in Zaofu. Su and Bataar Sr. were among them, and Bataar made his way down the ramp quickly to meet his parents. Shady Shin and Lin were at his heels, but he paid them little mind.

“Tonraq called a few minutes ago.” Su told him when the distance between them had been shortened. “They’re on the way. Izumi, Tonraq and two healers with Kuvira. They should get here in a few hours. Probably in the night. Shin? I’m glad to see you. From the sound of it…Kuvira’s going to need you.”

Bataar took a deep breath, feeling like some of the weight had been lifted off his chest. If they were bringing her here, that meant she was at least stable enough to _be_ moved. That was if they fulfilled his request. It was a relieving feeling. His parents were as worried as he was, he could see it in their eyes. But once Su had told him the new information, she turned her attention on the guards.

He was barely listening, but he saw Aiwei stepping through the small crowd gathered there as his mother’s voice became more prominent.

“We’re expecting two arrivals. First, the airship containing Avatar Korra and company. Escort them to my estate immediately. Under no circumstances are they to go anywhere else. When the airship has docked, close the domes.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“The second, a private jet will arrive. It contains Fire Lord Izumi, Chief Tonraq, two healers and Captain Kuvira. They will contact us when they are closer, and the dome will be opened for them to land. Escort them to the hospital as quickly as possible. Kuvira is in dire need of medical attention.” She was frowning, and apparently didn’t believe her first message had gotten across because she repeated her instruction. “As soon as Avatar Korra arrives, close the domes. I don’t care what time it is when they get here, the domes _will_ be closed, are we clear?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good. I’ll give further instructions later as to when they will be reopened. For now, this is enough.”

“Suyin?” Aiwei took a step closer, his eyes dancing between her and Bataar when he spoke. “Don’t you think you’re overreacting?”

Bataar barely had time to take a step back before his mother’s arm swung around, and the back of her palm struck Aiwei’s cheek with an echoing crack.

“The leaders of the Red Lotus have all escaped, Kuvira is critically injured, Avatar Korra is in danger and you think I’m overreacting?” Su was glaring at Aiwei as he held his afflicted cheek. “When you realize the gravity of the situation, you can speak to me again. Go.”

Bataar thought he heard Lin snort behind him, but he watched as Su took a deep breath. Aiwei had sulked off before she looked back at the guards.

“Secure the city for Avatar Korra’s arrival. I’ll take care of everything else. Junior?”

“Yeah, mom?”

“Let’s go home. We can…calm down for a little while.”

He nodded, following after her and Bataar Sr. when she began walking away. Shady Shin and Lin were behind him, or so he hoped. He needed to lay down for a few minutes and regain his composure. Everything would be alright, he just had to stay focused. Kuvira was well enough to come home, that was what mattered.

* * *

 

Asami sighed and sat down next to Korra. Mako was piloting the airship for the rest of the trip, and they planned on arriving in Zaofu within an hour’s time. She’d talked to Bataar once more before she found Korra. She’d expected her to be with the kids, but had instead found Opal sitting on the sofa with Bolin, both of them attentively watching Sokka and Latika who were drawing on scraps of paper in the floor.

Korra had been a little harder to find. But Asami had eventually found her in one of the rooms, sitting on one of the cots with her head in her hands. Asami sat next to her in silence for several minutes, before lifting her hand up on putting it gently on Korra’s back. Korra took a shaky breath and turned her head to one side and looked at Asami. Her eyes were red, and Asami knew she’d been crying.

“We’ll be there soon,” Asami assured her, rubbing Korra’s back slowly. “I just got off the phone with Bataar. They’re waiting on us. They haven’t gotten there with Kuvira yet. She’s still sedated, and will be for a while. Bataar talked like they had everything ready.”

Korra nodded, reaching over and taking Asami’s other hand in her own and squeezing it tightly.

“She’ll be okay.”

“I know.” Korra’s voice was weak, and Asami sighed and laced their fingers together. She wished there was something she could do. For Bataar, Korra, Opal, everyone. And yet all she could do was be a shoulder to lean on. There was little else. “I just…should have listened. I put too much faith in the White Lotus and they let me down. They let all of us down.”

“The only thing we can do is work to fix it, Korra.”

“How are we supposed to do that?”

“Well…Right now? I don’t know. Once we’re sure Kuvira’s okay, we can talk to Izumi and your dad, even my dad, Su…we’ll figure it out. For now, we’ll be safe. That’s what matters. We need to stay safe and be there for our best friends. I know this hurts, Korra.” Asami leaned against Korra’s shoulder and closed her eyes. “And I know you feel like this is your fault…but it isn’t. You didn’t do this, Korra. Kuvira was trying to help, that was all. You didn’t ask her to, and you aren’t responsible.”

“I know. It’s just…the White Lotus should have been able to take care of this. Now those four are free…they’ll be after me soon enough. The White Lotus had the chance to stop this and they fucked up. Kuvira is just the first person caught in the crossfire.”

Asami knew Korra had a point, but she had to try and be positive. At the moment she knew she’d be safe in Zaofu, and they had to focus on that. They could regroup there and proceed cautiously. The White Lotus would try to help, though she’d all but lost hope in their ability to truly do anything. It seemed Korra had too.

“We can’t let Latika know.” Korra sighed after a pause. “Period. I don’t want to hide it from her…but this will scare her. So whatever I have to do to keep her from knowing? I’ll do it.”

Asami nodded, lifting her head up and kissing Korra’s temple.

“I agree. Bataar said he’d take care of it, but I’m sure he feels the same way. If Kuvira’s in the hospital, it shouldn’t be hard to keep her away, right?”

“I hope.” Korra straightened up and offered Asami a hopeful smile that made Asami’s heart ache. “She’s enough like Kuvira that if she thinks something’s up, she’ll figure it out. But I’ve got no fears of Bataar—either of them—letting Latika out of their sight. The same goes for Su. She’ll be watching Latika like a hawk after this. Kuvira getting hurt has scared them.”

“It scared you too, Korra.” Asami replied gently, “And me…Opal…for a lot of reasons. And if I didn’t know any better…” She decided to take a teasing tone. They needed a mood-lift. “I’d say _you_ are gonna be the one who watches Latika the closest.”

“Well you’re not wrong,” Korra chuckled. “I bet Su already has Zaofu locked down.”

“She does.” Asami admitted. “The domes are closed, presently. They’re going to open at least one of them when we get there.”

“Safest city in the world for a reason.” Korra sighed. Eventually she leaned her head back against the wall and looked at Asami out of the corner of her eye. “This sucks.”

“Yep.” Asami huffed. “But it’ll get better.”

“Always the ray of sunshine.” Korra smiled.

“Someone has to be. Bo does a good job too, you know.”

“Yeah, but he’s not _you_.”

Asami laughed, squeezing Korra’s hand once more before pulling her to her feet. “Feel better?”

“A little. I’ll be much better when I _see_ Kuvira.”

“Soon.” Asami smiled, “Let’s go see what Latika and Sokka have scribbled all over the floor, okay?”

“Sounds perfect.” Korra nodded once, letting Asami lead her out of the room.

It would be a welcome distraction, at least until they landed. That’s all Asami asked for. She needed something to take Korra’s mind off her worries, if only for a little while. They could deal with their problems once they were safe in Zaofu. For now, they could force themselves to forget long enough to see what the children were up to. It would cheer them up. They needed that. Bataar would too, and she hoped Latika’s cheerful presence would help him relax until Izumi and Tonraq arrived with Kuvira. Asami didn’t know what she’d do if it didn’t. Being the emotional rock for both him and Korra in Kuvira’s temporary absence was already exhausting, but she had no reason to complain. They needed her as much as she needed them. Asami would be there for them both regardless, especially during this. They had to stick together.


	15. Shallow Cuts

Korra stepped back to let the guards move forward as Tonraq and Izumi climbed down out of the jet. She chewed on the inside of her cheek worriedly as she watched the same guards climb inside, only for them to come back out within moments, Kuvira on a stretcher between them. The healers were right behind her and as they passed, Korra could see that Kuvira was still unconscious. Su and Bataar Jr. were waiting in the hospital, so Korra jogged along after the guards. She wasn’t going to leave Kuvira now. Tonraq came with her, and Korra was thankful for it.

It took them a few minutes to reach the hospital, and Korra led the small group up to the room that Su had prepared for Shady Shin to use. He was the first thing Korra saw when she stepped inside, next to the healing pool he’d gotten ready for Kuvira’s arrival. He was sitting on a stool, having stripped his jacket off and leaving himself waiting in a white tanktop and sweatpants. He looked up as they came in, his eyes widening when he saw Kuvira.

“Wait in the hall.” Shady Shin directed the guards as he stood, “I’ll take care of her.”

“Where’s Su? And Junior?” Tonraq asked, raising his eyebrow as the guards bowed and made their exit.

“I made them leave.” Shady Shin replied quickly, “I couldn’t focus—it’s fine. We need to get her in the water, _now_.”

The healers that had accompanied them moved immediately, removing the blanket that had been covering Kuvira. She was naked from the waist up, and Korra winced when she saw the charred skin covering Kuvira’s side. It almost looked like a star the way the tendrils spread up and down her side, two of them going across her abdomen and one trailed toward her back under her ribs on the left side. The flesh there was ashen and dead, though the burns on her right side and arm seemed to be a bit better. Those had already been noticeably healed, though not enough. Shady Shin would have to do something about it.  

“Someone will have to sit in the pool with her.” Shady Shin sighed, “It’s too deep to do it with her unconscious.”

“I’ll will.” Korra replied, her voice sounding weaker than she’d expected.

When Shady Shin nodded at her, she kicked her shoes off and stepped into the pool. She sat against the wall and sunk into the water, looking up at her father. As Tonraq gingerly lifted Kuvira off the stretcher, Shady Shin turned his attention to the healers.

“What have you done already?”

“We healed her as best we could,” One admitted as Tonraq lowered Kuvira into the water.

“Did you bring the spirit water like I asked?”

“Yes, Master Shin.” The other nodded once, retrieving a large waterskin from her side.

“Good. Korra?”

Korra sighed as she wrapped her arms around Kuvira’s chest, careful to avoid touching any of the damaged tissue. Once she was sure Kuvira was secure, she nodded to show that she was ready. Shady Shin was watching her with a saddened expression, and he took a deep breath a moment later before closing his eyes.

Korra could feel Kuvira’s chest expanding slowly with every weak breath she took as the water began pulsing around them.  Korra focused on the movement of Shady Shin’s hands. They were slowly waving in the air above the pool, his eyes clenched shut. Korra could see a tremor in his hands, slight but there, and she knew this had to be killing him. He was being forced to maintain his inner serenity while tending the horrific injuries of someone he loved. As Korra felt her next breath shake in her chest, she closed her eyes. Shady Shin was doing a better job than she would have.

 _This is my fault_.

A few minutes passed before she heard Shady Shin let out a long exhale, and Korra opened her eyes when she heard someone enter the pool. It was Shady Shin, kneeling in the pool between Kuvira’s legs. His eyes were opened and narrowed, his mouth a thin line where he’d pressed his lips together.

“Keep the water moving.” He instructed, glancing up at the two healers from the Northern Water Tribe. “No matter what.”

Korra noticed he was holding a scalpel in his hand, and his eyes met hers as she set her jaw.

“I have to get rid of the dead tissue.” He explained softly.

“I know.” Korra swallowed hard and closed her eyes before she held Kuvira tighter. “Doesn’t mean I want to watch.”

Korra leaned her head back and kept her eyes closed for several minutes. She could hear Shady Shin’s movements in the water, along with the pulsing of the water caused by the healers. Everything else was still and silent except for Kuvira’s breathing. It almost felt calm.

It would have, if Korra wasn’t aware of _why_ Kuvira was there. She’d been hurt dealing with the Red Lotus. Korra was tired of pointing fingers, and knew that she herself had to deal with the problem. The only question was how. She didn’t know if they’d be able to find the answer to that question, but Korra was positive that she was going to make the Red Lotus pay for this.

“So what happened, exactly?” Shady Shin asked. “I got the gist…obviously.”

“Lavabender caught her on the side there.” Tonraq sighed. “That happened first. The arm…she was trying to protect me from the combustionbender.”

Korra opened her eyes and looked up to see Tonraq leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed, and when he noticed she was looking at him, he shrugged.

“She didn’t get the wall up in time. But the explosion still hit the earth and sent us flying. She got hurt instead of me.”

“Sounds like her.” Shady Shin’s chuckle was forced, but he was right. It still didn’t make Korra feel any better.

Korra relaxed a little and looked over Kuvira’s shoulder, where she could barely see Shady Shin’s hand moving as he cut away the tissue. His free hand was held just above the water, and Korra narrowed her eyes when she saw the jerky movements he was making. At first, she thought he was still shaking, but as she continued to watch him she realized he was bloodbending.

“Shin.” It came out as a growl, a warning, and only part of her meant it. _Don’t hurt her._

“I know what I’m doing, boss.” His voice was quiet, his icy blue eyes focusing on his work. “Gotta get blood moving to the area…if it’s alive, it can be healed.”

“Okay.” She nodded and let him continue.

Glancing at the healers, she saw them frowning. The water didn’t stop though, and Korra took it as a good sign. By the end of the first hour, Shady Shin had cleared away all of the dead tissue. Kuvira’s wound was bleeding when he finished, though the flow of it was slow. Korra could see it trickling into the water of the pool all the same. Shady Shin pulled his hands away once this had happened, laying the scalpel on the lip of the pool and pushing himself to his feet.

Once he’d stood, Korra watched him bend all the water away from her and Kuvira, collecting it at the other end of the pool and freezing it. With the water contained, he pulled his stool down into the pool and placed it in front of Korra and Kuvira before sitting down. When that was finished, he extended his hand out to the healer who had the spirit water, taking the waterskin from them and looking at Kuvira with a sigh.

“Now for the fun part. Korra, I’m gonna need you to prop her up.  I need to get to the bit that touches her back again.”

Korra obeyed, shifting Kuvira into a straighter sitting position. She left her hands on Kuvira’s shoulders to support her. Kuvira’s head lolled forward once she was straighter, her chin resting against her chest. Korra could see the pain in Shady Shin’s eyes as he bent the spirit water over his hands, and her heart ached at the thought of the physical pain Kuvira had endured. Korra was thankful they’d kept her sedated at least.

The wound was larger than both of Shady Shin’s hands put together, and once the water was pressed into Kuvira’s flesh, Korra could barely see that he had bent it out a little flatter to cover the entire area. She couldn’t see the majority of the wound from their current position, and she was more than grateful that she couldn’t. She didn’t want to know how deep it went.

They stayed that way for several minutes. She could see Shady Shin’s shoulders shifting slowly as he moved his hands across the wound, and it took Korra a while to realize that she was crying. She pressed her lips together and tried to keep from sniffling, only to see that Shady Shin had a tear going down his cheek as well.

_This should have never happened. I’m so sorry, Kuvira._

When Shady Shin finally pulled his hands away, Korra took a shaky breath and let Kuvira’s body lean back against her chest once more. She could see the damaged area better from this position, and saw the dark maroon star-shaped scar left in its place. But it was closed, and it wouldn’t hurt. At least, Korra knew the soreness would be manageable.

“Her arm.” Korra jerked her head in that direction, and Shady Shin nodded.

“I’ll do some of it.” He cleared his throat and Korra shifted Kuvira in her lap so he could have better access. “It’ll be better to do it in chunks, at least. The worst is over, that’s what matters. She won’t….she won’t die.”

“Whatever you say, boss.”

She agreed with him, and she was already exhausted. She knew he was too. They could take the healing in pieces. As long as Kuvira wasn’t in too much pain, they’d be better to do it that way. Korra watched carefully as he moved over the worst places on her arm and right side, knowing he wouldn’t linger. The worst was over, as he’d said. It didn’t take him long to move on from her side and arm, taking a few seconds to heal the minor cuts that Kuvira had accumulated on her neck and face.

Once finished, he picked his stool up and set it out of the pool, reaching down and lifting Kuvira under her arms. He pulled her away from Korra, and she would have been standing were she not unconscious. She sagged against him limply, and Korra hurriedly stood up to help him. When Korra had Kuvira in her arms again, Shady Shin bent the water off of all three of them, letting it collect in the pool around their feet.

Korra held Kuvira steady once this was done, making sure that Shady Shin was able to fully bandage her arm and side. That took longer than she’d expected, but Shady Shin’s hands were steady once more. He carefully wound the bandages around Kuvirs’s arm first, then moved to place them around her middle. He tied them off when he finished and tossed the left overs over to the healers, offering Korra a tight-lipped smile.

“That’s done. We need to find her a shirt or something.”

Korra shrugged once, pulling her own t-shirt over her head and handing it to him. Shady Shin huffed at her, but he took it and the pair of them dressed Kuvira a few moments later. Korra didn’t see the problem. She’d had a tanktop on underneath it anyway, and Kuvira needed to be covered. When the shirt was on, Korra shifted Kuvira to one side, scooping her up bridal style and stepping out of the pool.

Walking a few steps away, she laid Kuvira back on the stretcher she’d been brought in on, sighing once Kuvira was settled.

“Su and Bataar are probably down the hall in one of the rooms waiting,” Shady Shin said as he stepped up behind Korra. “I’ll take her down there. Su only wants two people in the room at a time, and I think her and Junior need some time to…process.”

“I know.” Korra nodded, “I’ll come back later. I know you’ll call me when I can. I’m just…glad I could help. Knowing she’s okay…that’s enough for now.”

Shady Shin smiled again and put his hand on Korra’s shoulder. “She’ll be okay, boss. We just gotta give her time to recover.”

Korra felt her lip tremble and she blinked rapidly as she took a step forward and hugged Shady Shin tightly.

“Thank you.” She muttered as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“I’m not gonna let Kuvira walk around covered in fresh burns,” Shady Shin chuckled next to her ear.

This wasn’t about that. They both knew it.

_Thank you for doing what I couldn’t._

“Shin.”

“I know.”

Korra sniffled and closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek as Shady Shin started rubbing her back. They kept their silence, but they didn’t hold onto each other long. It was Korra who pulled away first, one hand still at Shady Shin’s side as she brought the other up to wipe her face.

“Take Kuvira down to Su. I need to go make sure Latika is okay. I left her with Asami and Sokka.”

He sighed at her, lifting one hand up to her hair and tilting her head forward so he could press a kiss to her forehead.

“It’s okay, boss. You’re both okay. I won’t let Kuvira hurt, either. I’ve got it taken care of.”

“I know.” Korra repeated, taking a deep breath. She trusted him more than anyone to take care of Kuvira. She was glad he had. He’d done something she didn’t think she’d have the strength to do, and she knew she owed him one. They both did.

Korra waited until Shady Shin had pushed Kuvira’s stretcher back out of the room before she looked at Tonraq. He had one eyebrow raised, and he pushed off the wall a second before stepping over and putting his hand on Korra’s back.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, dad.” Korra smiled up at him. “I feel…better. I need to go tell Asami. She’s probably waiting to hear.”

“Let’s go then,” Tonraq beamed, motioning for her to go first.

* * *

 

Meelo crossed the courtyard and sighed. It was nearly midnight, and he’d spent the last hour pacing around the temple trying to wear himself down enough to sleep. He’d finally given up. So he trudged back across the temple grounds, intent on heading back to his room and laying down. He was halfway across the courtyard when he noticed the light coming from one of the temple’s towers. He frowned, knowing that none of the airbending trainees or acolytes would be up at this hour.

_Who’s up there?_

He made up his mind to find out, and jogged into the tower, heading up the staircase two steps at a time. Meelo could see light spreading out under the door to the library, and he tilted his head to one side as he heard humming through the door. He pushed it open gently, peeking through the crack he’d made to see Fariha sitting in the floor, surrounded by several short stacks of books. She was humming, her head bobbing in tune to the sounds she was making.

_What’s she doing up this late? Why is she reading?_

He pushed the door open further and shuffled inside, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. When he looked over again he saw that Fariha had headphones in.

 _She didn’t hear me_.

He chewed on his bottom lip and sighed. He didn’t want to scare her, and she was clearly transfixed on whatever she was reading. Finally, he decided to step in front of her, bending at the waist and snapping his fingers. Fariha’s head tilted in his direction within moments, and as she pulled her headphones out she grinned at him. Meelo always liked how genuine her presence felt, and how her entire face would brighten when she smiled at someone.

“Hi, Meelo!” She exclaimed, “You’re up too?”

“Yeah,” He shrugged a little and sat down when she motioned for him to. “I saw the light on and wondered who was up here.”

“Just me.” Fariha chuckled before holding up the book she was reading. “I couldn’t sleep and decided to read. All of this stuff from the original Air Nomads…it’s incredible. And so interesting.”

“I never thought I’d hear an earthbender say airbending was interesting.” Meelo laughed.

“Well it’s just…all this knowledge.” Fariha shrugged one shoulder, looking around at the books with an awe-filled expression. “I mean this culture _died_. And then Avatar Aang came back, salvaged as many of the texts as he could…then your dad had copies made and sent to all the Air Temples and was able to share that knowledge with the world…” Her voice was trailing off, softer with each word, and her eyes were bright. “Then with Avatar Korra’s help the airbenders came back and are able to read all of this…and this is _your_ culture and you were born into it and it’s just…this is so _awesome_.”

She trained her eyes on Meelo again and sighed. “I would read every book in here if I got the chance. The things Avatar Aang and Master Tenzin have done for the new Air Nation is just astonishing.”

Meelo crossed his arms and huffed, but nodded all the same. He just felt like _he_ hadn’t ever done anything but fail to meet Tenzin’s expectations.

“Meelo?”

He was surprised to see how quickly Fariha’s smile had faded, her brows lowering under her bangs as she watched him in concern. He had told Shady Shin, he could tell her too, right?

“I just…it’s stupid.” He sighed and looked down at his bare feet, reaching down to pick at one of his toes. “My grandpa was the Avatar, the _last_ airbender until dad. And he did everything he could to save all this, then dad preserved it…they both _did_ something.” He glanced up, feeling embarrassed. He thought maybe Fariha would laugh at him, he would have welcomed that, but she just watched him with the light dimmed in her eyes. He decided to continue. “Jinora was a spiritual prodigy. Youngest airbending master ever at eleven, could meditate into the Spirit World before dad could. She can even do that spirit projection thing and talk to people hundreds of miles away.” Jinora was incredible at what she did. So was Ikki. “Then Ikki, she’s a better teacher than dad _or_ Jinora. She’s able to just…I don’t know…she just explains it better. Like she was born to do it.”

Both of his sisters were _good_ at what they did. Shady Shin kept telling him he was too, but Meelo still couldn’t believe him. He felt like nothing he did mattered.

“All four of them have done something _important._ Then there’s me.” He took a deep breath and shook his head. “I feed the bison and stay out of the way. Until now, dad has never asked me to train or _do_ anything. It just makes me feel…like I’m not good enough. That I’m helping carry this weight of our culture but that in a hundred years they’re going to talk about Jinora and Ikki and I’m going to be ‘just Meelo’.”

“Don’t discredit your own significance, Meelo.” Fariha told him gently, reaching out and putting her hand on his knee.

“I just feel like the family disappointment.” He admitted, his shoulders slumping. “This is the first time dad’s ever let me try to train anyone on my own. And now that my sisters are back in Zaofu I’m sure one of them will be here in the morning to take over...”

“Shin told me you’ve been doing a _great_ job.” Fariha nodded. “He’s proud of you.”

“He says dad is too. And when I talk to dad he says he is. But…what happens when I mess it up? I…I don’t meet dad’s expectations. Ever. He sent Lin to check on me, he left Uncle Shin to babysit me…he doesn’t _trust_ me. I got my master tattoos too, you know? I’m just as good as Jinora and Ikki! But I’m just not good enough…I’m not Tenzin.”

A thick silence fell between them, and Meelo sniffled once, wiping his nose on the back of his arm. Fariha was chewing on her lip, staring at the wall behind Meelo’s head. After several quiet minutes, she sighed and looked at him again.

“In a few years…” Fariha spoke slowly and closed her mouth for a few moments as if she was judging whether or not she should continue. “Suyin will step down from her position as the matriarch of the Metal Clan. She plans on turning full control of the city over to Kuvira. We’ve known for a long time that she’d planned that. Kuvira is her successor, after all.” Meelo nodded. He’d heard Lin talking about it a few times with Kya.

“Kuvira…isn’t Suyin. And no one in Zaofu _really_ expects her to be. We know that they’re different people. Kuvira will have the same responsibilities to the city that Suyin has now, but she _isn’t_ Suyin. She’ll just fill the position. There are things they’ll do the same, but there are many things I know Kuvira will do much differently. That’s…that’s the thing.” She took a deep breath and offered Meelo a faint smile.

He wiped a stray tear from his eye and nodded as she kept speaking. “You’re an airbending master, Meelo. Just like your dad and your sisters. There are things you do that I’m sure they do too. Maybe you even do them exactly the same. But you’re not…you’re not Master Tenzin, you’re not Master Jinora or Ikki…you’re Master Meelo. There are things you can teach these new airbenders that your dad and sisters can’t. There are many different means to achieve an end, Meelo. If you’re teaching these new airbenders to the best of your capabilities, and staying true to yourself…then I know your dad will be proud. No matter what.”

“You’re right.” He replied, swallowing hard. “At least…I hope you are.”

“There comes a point, Meelo,” Fariha said gently, “Where you have to ask yourself…who are you, and what do _you_ want?”

“I’m Master Meelo and…and I just want to train the airbenders.”

“You already are.”

He grinned and leaned across the space between them, throwing his arms around her tightly. She returned the embrace with a laugh, and after a few seconds he managed to shift to his knees before he lifted Fariha off the ground as he stood. He was at least a head taller than her, and her feet were dangling above the ground as he squeezed her. Meelo felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He couldn’t thank her enough for that.

“Thank you, Fariha. Hearing it from someone else other than Uncle Shin…if I told him I wanted to fly to the moon he’d tell me I could.”

Fariha patted his shoulder and chuckled, and he eventually set her back down. She flashed him a toothy grin and motioned to the books around them.

“You’re going to do great, Meelo. You’re not going to just be a part of this history, you’re going to _add_ to it.”

“I’m gonna try.” He nodded once.

“Good.” She paused, looking over at the open window. It was dark outside, though the light of the full moon could be seen illuminating the nearest mountain. “You want to do something fun?”

“Isn’t it late?” Meelo asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Yeah, but it’s the perfect time for this.”

“Okay,” He shrugged and looked down at her. “What do you want to do?”

“Come on.” Fariha laughed, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him after her. “We’re going up to the roof.”

He jogged after her as she dragged him out of the library, and the pair of them raced to the top of the tower. Fariha reached the top first, and quickly climbed through one of the windows. Meelo could hear her scurrying across the roofing for a few moments before she called down to him.

“Come on!”

He followed suit, slipping through the narrow window and hoisting himself up on the roof with a puff of air. Once he was up on the roof with Fariha he took a seat next to her on and looked around. The sky was full of stars, the full moon overhead illuminating the rest of the temple and the landscape around them with a soft light.

“We don’t get to see this in Zaofu,” Fariha said quietly. “They domes always close just before the stars come out.”

Meelo nodded silently, looking around in awe. Even on Air Temple Island, the light pollution from the city sometimes made it hard to see the stars. But this was incredible. He could see all of them bright and crystal clear, as they were meant to be seen.

“Whoa.”

“I know.” Fariha giggled. “Shin showed us the first night I was here. Wing, Wei and I sat out here with Shin for three hours, just looking up at the stars. I wish Suyin would…well, it doesn’t matter. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for safety. I just hate that this is one.”

Meelo didn’t want to admit he was only half listening, but he was. He didn’t think Fariha would mind, not with a view like this. He was glad Shady Shin had shown them. But Meelo wished he’d found out sooner. The stars made him feel indescribably small, but it was a comforting feeling. He could have sat out there for hours.

He could see the mountains that surrounded them, the moonlight covering their faces like a blanket. Meelo watched for a long time as a few clouds passed over head, casting their shadows on the ground below them. They didn’t linger, and Meelo found himself smiling as he watched them trace their path through the sky.

“Meelo?”

“Yeah?”

“Listen.”

He turned to look at Fariha, watching as she lifted her fingers to her lips and let out a low whistle. She raised one eyebrow as the sound echoed, breaking into a grin when a distant, keening howl sounded out in reply. Meelo looked around to see if he could find the direction the howl had come from, but the noise faded rapidly. Fariha whistled again and it returned, and Meelo started laughing. It took several moments for his laughter to die down and when it did Meelo grinned, cupping his hands around his mouth and throwing his head back.

“Ah-woo!”

A chorus of howls greeted him in a response, echoing around them from all directions. Meelo could hear Fariha laughing, a light a bubbly sound. When the wolves got quieter, Meelo looked over at her and found her wiping her eyes.

“Can we stay out here for a while?” Meelo asked, raising his eyebrow.

Fariha’s only response was to grin broadly, before throwing her head back. “Ah-woooooo!”

When the wolves answered louder than before, it was Meelo’s turn to laugh.

* * *

 

Korra slumped down into her seat and huffed. She wasn’t looking forward to this. But it was high time she took the Red Lotus seriously, and they needed to have a plan. She wanted to talk to Su and Lin while Izumi was still in Zaofu to see if they could figure something out. Kuvira was still unconscious, but Shady Shin had assured Korra before she left the hospital that Kuvira was much better than she was in their healing session the night before. So much better in fact that Shady Shin planned on moving her out of the hospital and back to the Beifong Estate. Shady Shin hoped she’d be able to rest a little better there, and he could treat her all the same regardless. Korra planned on helping him move her when this was over.

The kids were with Hiroshi and Bataar Sr. which was a good thing. Latika still hadn’t been told about Kuvira’s condition, though she was aware Kuvira was in the city. Korra had been the one to make the mistake of letting that slip, and Latika had spent an hour asking if she could _see_ Kuvira. It had killed Korra to refuse her, but she didn’t want Latika to see Kuvira in the state she was in.

When Asami sat next to her at the table, Korra sighed. Bataar Jr. wasn’t far behind, and he gave Korra a tired smile when he sat down at Asami’s right. Jinora and Ikki were already there, and were sitting at the corner, hunched over the table and whispering with Opal.

“Good, you’re here.” Korra looked up when she heard Lin’s voice, and found Lin standing in the doorway with Mako, Bolin, Su and Izumi. The five of them came in and sat down, only for Lin to cross her arms and frown at Korra. “Well?”

Korra sat up a little straighter and shrugged. She might as well get the worst of it out of the way. “I…should have taken this more seriously. I put too much faith in the White Lotus.”

_I should have listened._

“We all did.” Lin huffed. “So now we need to do… _something_. I refuse to let them get you, Korra. You need to be protected. For your sake. For the _world’s_ sake. But, Jinora and Ikki still need to help those poor bastards who started airbending. You…well…”

“I can’t go with them.” Korra nodded. “I know. It’ll be safer for them that way, right?”

“We hope.” Lin looked over to Jinora and Ikki who were listening. “Your brother is…fine. Opal will be going with you, and so will I.”

“Okay.” Jinora and Ikki said in unison.

They were both frowning, and Korra knew they’d wanted her to stay with them. But Korra couldn’t put them in danger like that. They had an important job to do, and she’d let them do it. They could handle themselves.

“Jinora, Ikki, and Opal will be fine. They’re not the target.” Su assured Korra as if she’d read her mind, folding her hands together on top of the table. “Which brings us to…you. You live here now, so you’re my problem. I have guards--.”

“I don’t want babysitters, Su. Please.” Korra looked at her with pleading eyes. “Please. I’ll do whatever I have to, but please don’t make them follow me around.”

Su sighed. “I wasn’t going to. But…I can’t keep the domes closed forever. So we’ll figure out what to do with you personally a little later. Just be careful. For now, it will be enough. At night, when the domes are closed, it doesn’t matter. You’d need an army to get into Zaofu. I’m going to be doubling up the guard rotations as well, so there’ll be more bodies roaming around keeping a lookout.”

“What about the guards still at the Air Temple?” Bataar asked, looking over at his mother.

“I’ll take care of that.” Su looked tired, and her face softened as she looked at Bataar. “I want you to go back to the temple soon. Finish the repairs with your brothers as quickly as you can, then come home. The guards will come with you, but I want two or three of them to stay and protect Meelo and the airbenders. Meelo can pick who stays, for all I care. That should be his decision anyway.”

“Okay.” Bataar nodded. “It shouldn’t take me more than a couple of days.”

“Good.” Su smiled at him for a moment and turned to Izumi. “What about the White Lotus?”

“I contacted the leader this morning.” Izumi replied. “He’s sending a large group of members to help keep the city secure--.” A large groan echoed around the table at the news. Korra knew she’d be a little safer with their presence, but that didn’t mean she had to like it. Considering their recent failures in the security department, no one else was thrilled with the idea either. Izumi smirked slightly as she finished. “He assured me that they would obey your commands, Suyin. An ‘extension’ of your city guards, I believe is how he worded it. So they shouldn’t be an annoyance. There are also a few members of the Order that reside in the city. They have or _will_ be contacted shortly.”

“So that takes care of everything, right?” Lin arched one eyebrow and looked around, her eyes eventually settling on Korra. “How do you feel?”

“Like an idiot.” Korra sighed. “We should have done something when Zaheer first escaped. _I_ should have done something. But I didn’t think it was going to be a problem…and now we’re here.”

“Indeed we are.” It was Izumi who spoke, and she was watching Korra with an interested expression. “But you mustn’t blame yourself for the failures of others.”

“Maybe not, but I shouldn’t be putting other people in danger either.” Korra huffed angrily.

Izumi raised her eyebrows but her voice was calm when she replied. “Korra, I know that you aren’t exactly _pleased_ with the prospect of people protecting you again. Especially considering your childhood in the compound. But you must understand the position we’re in. The Red Lotus wants to end the Avatar cycle. If that happens, the world will be plunged into darkness and chaos. It isn’t just your life at stake anymore, unfortunately. This means it’s up to everyone else to make sure that they don’t accomplish their goal. Who better to do that than the people who cherish the life of _Korra_ , as well as the existence of the Avatar?”

_Is that how you sold it to Kuvira? Is that why she finally joined the White Lotus?_

“She’s right, kid.” Lin agreed. “We’re not shutting you out. You’re still here and you’re still making decisions…but this is bigger than just you now. We don’t want the world to go to shit--.”

“So we do what we must.” Izumi finished. “We all have our own duties, our own roles to play. We can work in harmony and overcome all obstacles… or we can work disjointedly and fall into the chaos. If we expect to succeed, we’ll need your full cooperation.”

Their plans weren’t as concrete as Korra would have liked. But she couldn’t fight them on this. She was tired of knowing her friends and family were so worried, and she was tired of feeling like she’d gotten them into this mess with her blissful ignorance. She _had_ to agree with them. Izumi had been right in that. They couldn’t expect to last long if they were fighting amongst themselves. The least Korra could do would be that. So she would do whatever she had to in order to make things easier. If her compliance made things safer, she would do it. For Sokka and Asami, if nothing else.

She nodded, to the apparent relief of Asami, Bataar and Su. Logic would say that four benders couldn’t take on an entire city and that they’d have the advantage, but Korra wouldn’t underestimate the Red Lotus ever again. Their escapes had ensured that would never again be something Korra let herself do. Not after Kuvira. Korra refused to let anyone else pay for her mistakes. Next time they wouldn’t be so lucky.

“Okay.” Korra took a deep breath and looked at Izumi. She seemed to know the most about the White Lotus situation. “So when is the Order going to be here? What can I do to help?”

_Let’s hope this works._


	16. Thicker Than Water

Korra frowned to herself as she walked down the hall to Su's office. Since Izumi had returned to the Fire Nation, and Lin was gone with Jinora and Ikki to quickly visit the Air Temple, Su was the person who would know the most about the White Lotus's presence in Zaofu.

The White Lotus had been hovering over her, but for the most part Korra was relieved that they let her move about freely. They didn't follow her, so long as she was in the city limits. The hovering came when she was in the home Su had given her, in the form of regular patrols. That was bearable, but their presence was a small comfort. They weren't as invasive as they normally were though, and Korra was thankful.

She could hear voices through the door to Su's office, and Korra hesitated for a moment before knocking. She'd hoped to recognize the voices and couldn't. Korra opened the door when Su called, stepping tentatively through the doorway to see who else was inside. Su was standing in front of her desk, next to Fariha who was holding Kuvira's guard helmet.

 _I didn't know she was back_.

"Korra." Su gave her a soft smile and motioned for her to sit on one of the sofas. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah." Korra shrugged and sat on the edge of one of the cushions before smoothing out her pants. "I came to ask about the White Lotus. There aren't as many as I expected." She stopped and chuckled, thinking about how funny it was in hindsight. "Are you sure they're even here to guard me? I'm so used to them breathing down my neck, and now they're...well, they're actually being decent. What changed?"

Su sighed, glancing over at Fariha then leaned over and whispered something to Fariha that Korra couldn't hear. Fariha nodded dutifully, putting the helmet on. Korra's frown worsened as she watched Fariha  _wear_  Kuvira's helmet, and when she looked at Su again she raised her eyebrow.

"Is she..."

"Kuvira's replacement?" Su sat on the edge of the desk and Korra nodded. "Yes. For now.  _Kuvira_  chose her. She said Fariha was the only person she would trust. And Kuvira needs to focus on recovering, at least when she’s awake..." She trailed off for a few seconds before refocusing. "Anyway, the White Lotus, right?"

Korra crossed her arms, searching for the right word. "Why are they so ...detached?"

She had her suspicion that Kuvira had something to do with it, or Su herself, but Korra couldn't be sure. 

"I should probably let Fariha answer that." Su chuckled. "The leader of the Order wasn't kidding about them being an extension of the guard. They're under Fariha's authority at the moment."

Fariha looked like a startled deer when Su spoke, looking from Korra to Su with wide eyes. 

"Um...Suyin asked that guards stay near your house to keep the area secure. So I directed the other members of the Order in your direction--they're not bothering you, are they?"

"No." Korra said truthfully. This was as tolerable as the White Lotus had ever been. She was startled by the change that was all.

"Oh good." Fariha let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "I know the Order hasn't always been...nice...about their conditions. I don't want to bother you, Korra. If you need me to do anything--."

"No, this is nice," Korra replied. "They're not going overboard like they usually do. I know the extra security is preferred, and as long as they're not breathing down my neck--they're not. I'm not complaining. I was just...curious."

"Well keeping you locked up isn't fair." Fariha glanced at Su as she spoke, clearly unsure if she could continue speaking. "I won't let--" she stopped and shook her head. "We just want to keep you safe, Korra. We don't need to lock you in a house to do that. Not anymore. That's not right."

She was interrupted by the radio piece attached to her armor crackling to life, and another guard called in about one of the domes not closing properly. Fariha looked at Su with uncertainty in her eyes, and Su crossed her arms before jerking her head toward the door. Su watched her go, and as soon as the door shut behind her, Su sighed.

"So you really don't mind?" Su asked. "I know you didn't want babysitters."

"I swear." Korra assured her. "I asked Asami too. This just...well it feels just like normal guards. A little frequent, but we barely notice them. It's...nice."

Su seemed relieved. "Good. Kuvira was particularly insistent that they give you your space."

 _There it is. I knew she was involved_.

"So long as you're safe," Su continued, "I know you'll let us know if they bother you."

" _Am_  I safe?" Korra  _felt_  like she was, but this was Su's city. Su would know more than Korra did.

The way Su's expression fell told her enough. Su didn't feel safe, and that wasn’t good.

"If the domes are closed, yes...but they can't be closed forever. And there are guards crawling all over the documented passageways underground. If they manage to get inside--the guards will handle it."

Her voice was firmer when she finished, but her eyes gave her away.

"Su."

"I'm not going to repeat what everyone else has already told you." Su pushed off from her desk, her arms crossed defensively as she moved to sit on the sofa across from Korra. "You know how dangerous the Red Lotus is now. You've seen...well, we've all seen what they can do. They're not...natural. None of them are. Especially that lavabender."

"What about him?" Korra raised her eyebrows and watched Su shake her head. "I mean I've seen what he did to Kuvira--."

That wasn't something Korra was going to forget, but Su seemed bothered by him more than the others.

"It's...very difficult to cut most benders off from their element." Su sighed, looking away from Korra. "You can't keep liquid from a waterbender forever. They'll die. You can't keep air from an airbender. They'd die. Firebenders, if you make them cold enough, they can't bend as well. They still can, because of the energy in their own bodies, but the cold hinders them. Ghazan..."

Su said his name like it was poison in her mouth, and she closed her eyes.

"We designed his prison, Bataar and I. He's not a metalbender, so any of the nails holding the ship together did nothing for him. There was...no earth. He was on a boat, never leaving it for twenty-five years. He was completely removed from his element. I can't even begin to imagine the torture of it." 

She opened her eyes and stared at Korra. "I don't pity him. He deserved to be there. But he was completely without earth for twenty five years. He escaped, and within two weeks he did...well...you know what he did to Kuvira. Having that much power so quickly after so long...it's not natural."

Korra was starting to realize they'd underestimated the Red Lotus far too much for too long. Separately, each of them was clearly an extraordinary bender. Together, Korra realized they'd be lethal. They nearly had been, Kuvira bore the scars that stood as proof. 

 _Why didn't I listen_?

"Has there been any sign of them?" Korra asked, her hopes dropping when Su shook her head.

"The White Lotus is crawling all over the Earth Kingdom. But they've not seen anything. If we don't hear something soon, I'm going to go visit the Earth Queen. I'm hoping that she'll allow some of the Dai Li to aid in protecting you. Like Lin said, the world can't lose the Avatar. And  _we_  can't lose Korra."

"I'm willing to do whatever I have to in order to make this easy on you, Su." Korra sighed. She hated feeling like this. Helpless. "Asami too. I'm...I can't thank you enough for this."

Su was risking everything for Korra's protection. That wasn't something Korra could ignore, nor was it something Korra could ever repay.

Su gave her a warm smile, standing up and moving to sit next to her. "You're like a daughter to me Korra. When I told you that you could stay in Zaofu...I didn't know this would happen. But it was something I knew I would have to accept either way. As long as you live in Zaofu, you'll be safe. Most would consider it an honor to serve and protect the Avatar, but to us you're more than that."

Korra nodded and pulled Su into a hug. Su and the other Beifongs had always accepted and treated her as a member of their family. This was no different, she knew. Still, Korra knew the risks Su was taking for her and she appreciated them tremendously.

"Asami and I can't thank you enough for this...for everything. I love you, Mama Su."

"I love you too, Korra." Su said quietly, squeezing Korra's shoulders. "You'll be safe here."

Su had said it many times, and Korra had no other choice but to believe her.

* * *

 

“Dad!”

Hiroshi’s head snapped up when he heard Asami call for him, noticing the weak tone of her voice. He stood up and left his book on the chair he’d been sitting in, quickening his pace when he heard Asami call for him again.

He found her in the living room, sitting in the floor with her back against the wall. Sokka was sitting next to her, with Latika hovering close by. Asami was as white as a sheet, and Hiroshi moved to her side quickly when he saw her taking a shaky breath. In her hand was a washcloth, and she had it limply placed against Sokka’s knee.

“Asami?”

“Here.” Asami’s voice shook, and she weakly handed him the washcloth. “He…he fell.”

Hiroshi raised his eyebrow, looking over at Sokka to see that Sokka had scraped his knee. Hiroshi stepped over Asami’s legs and knelt down in the floor next to his grandson and smiled at him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Papa,” Sokka grinned.

Hiroshi chuckled quietly, wiping away some of the blood with the rag. He glanced over at Asami as he did so, only to see that she’d closed her eyes and tilted her head back so that she was facing the ceiling. Her hands were shaking, and each breath she took caused her to shudder.

_She’s the one who needs help._

“Latika, sweetie,” Hiroshi sighed as he turned to look at her instead. “Will you go find your Aunt Korra for me? Or Uncle Shin?”

Latika nodded, running out of the house within a moment’s time. Sokka didn’t seem particularly bothered by his injury, but he was watching Asami as Hiroshi wiped his knee again. Asami had reopened her eyes and was staring at the ceiling above her. Hiroshi saw her swallow, her fingers trembling in her lap.

“Asami? Sweetheart?”

If she’d heard him, he couldn’t tell. Her eyes were unfocused, and Hiroshi frowned as he turned his attention back to Sokka. He had to distract Sokka somehow.

“How’d you fall?” Hiroshi asked, raising his eyebrow.

“We were playing outside, Papa.”

“Ah.” Hiroshi ruffled Sokka’s hair. “Were you all the noise I was hearing earlier?”

“Uh huh.” Sokka was smiling again. “We were chasing Pabu.”

“I guess you didn’t catch him.” Hiroshi laughed.

“They’re in here, Uncle Shin.” Latika’s voice reached them from the doorway and Hiroshi stood back up as he heard the footsteps in the hall.

Shady Shin followed Latika through the door, and she was pointing at Sokka and Asami. Shady Shin’s eyes went to Sokka first, quickly giving him an once-over. His eyes darted to Asami a second later, and Hiroshi saw the worry settle instantly in Shady Shin’s features. He moved next to Sokka quickly, taking a few moments to kneel down in the floor. When Shady Shin was settled he bent a small sliver of water out of his waterskin, using it to clean the smeared blood on Sokka’s knee. It didn’t take him long, and when he had cleaned the area Shady Shin retrieved an adhesive bandage from his jacket pocket and unwrapped it. He stuck it over the scrape when it had been unwrapped, making sure it was smooth against Sokka’s knee.

“There you go, Sokka.” Shady Shin smiled. “Good as new, right?” Sokka nodded, and Shady Shin lifted him up under his arms and put him on his feet. “Alright boss. You and Latika go play.”

“What about mama?” Sokka asked, looking at Shady Shin with concern in his wide blue eyes.

“Your mama is gonna be just fine.” Shady Shin promised him. “She’s just…tired. So we’re gonna make sure takes a nap, okay?”

Sokka watched Asami for a few seconds, and Hiroshi was thankful that she’d closed her eyes again. When Shady Shin said Sokka’s name again, Sokka obeyed the order to go outside. As soon as they heard the door outside shut loudly, Shady Shin turned around so he could face Asami.

“Was it the blood?” He asked softly. “Asami?”

She didn’t respond, and Shady Shin took a deep breath before bending out another stream of water and pressing it against Asami’s forehead. The water glowed slightly and seemed to pulsate, and it took a few minutes of this before Asami opened her eyes. When she did she seemed slightly more focused, but she was still pale and her hands were still shaking.

“Was it the blood?” Shady Shin repeated.

Asami nodded, taking a series of several deep breaths. “Thought I could handle it. Got dizzy…felt like I was going to pass out.”

“That happens.” He sighed, moving the water down to her cheeks. “It’s okay, we took care of it. He’s outside playing.”

“Couldn’t hear.” Asami continued. “I heard dad say my name and then…nothing.”

Shady Shin continued talking to Asami quietly as some of the color returned to her cheeks. She sat up some as this happened, only to glance over at Hiroshi and turn pale again.

“Oh god.” She breathed, leaning her head back against the wall.

Hiroshi frowned, wondering what had happened, only to see that he was still holding the washcloth in his hand, and realized that Asami must have seen what little blood was on it.

“Go get her some water, please.” Shady Shin said, glancing up at Hiroshi.

“Just a second.” Hiroshi agreed, stepping past the pair of them and heading into the kitchen.

He got the largest drinking glass he could find in the cabinets, filling it with ice before pouring in the water. Hoping it would be cold enough, Hiroshi carried it in one hand back into the living room, only to see that Korra had arrived and was kneeling in the floor next to Asami and Shady Shin.

“He could have been bleeding to death for all I knew.” Asami muttered, one of her hands wrapped tightly around Korra’s wrist. “I couldn’t do it. That was…neither of you are allowed to get hurt anymore. I can’t do it.”

Korra chuckled quietly, reaching for the glass of water when she saw Hiroshi out of the corner of her eye. He handed it over with a soft smile, and Korra held it up to Asami’s lips. “Here. Drink some of this.”

“I’ll let you take it from here, boss.” Shady Shin told her, using the wall as support in order to push himself back to his feet.

Korra and Hiroshi both thanked him as Asami took a sip of the water, only to gently push the glass away a moment later and take a deep breath.

“I’ll be okay.” Asami insisted.

“You will,” Korra agreed, “But right now you’re just getting there.”

“Haven’t reached the destination yet,” Hiroshi chuckled. “I’m going to go check on the kids. Just take it easy, Asami.”

She nodded, and Hiroshi bent over and kissed the top of her head before he left them alone in the living room. He didn’t have to look far to find the kids, finding both Sokka and Latika just in the yard, as Latika tried to lead Shady Shin off by the hand.

“Papa!” Sokka saw him and bounced over, looking up at him with a pout. “Uncle Shin won’t play Pai Sho with us! Will you?”

“Of course I will.” Hiroshi chuckled, letting Sokka take him by the hand.

When Sokka and Hiroshi had caught up with Latika, Latika was frowning.

“But Uncle Shin you play with me and Grandpa all the time!” Latika objected. “And Grandpa is busy!”

“I can’t.” Shady Shin sighed, looking at Hiroshi for help. “I--.”

“Come on, Shin.” Hiroshi told him, patting Shady Shin on the shoulder. “What’s Pai Sho going to hurt? From what I’ve heard, Latika will beat us either way, so you’ll have the easy job.”

Shady Shin looked relieved, and he relaxed a little before he nodded.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

 

The phone ringing on the nightstand throbbed against Asami’s eardrums as she opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Korra grumbled in the bed beside her, and Asami could hear her shift in her sleep.

“Mmm ‘Sami answer the phone.”

Asami yawned and reached off the bed to grab her phone, squinting at the screen as she pulled it closer.

“It’s Shin.” Asami muttered, huffing and sliding the phone open to answer it. “Hello?”

“Asami.” He sounded nervous, and she didn’t like hearing it in his voice. “Listen. I need you to come get Latika.”

“Latika…What?” Asami sat up in bed instantly, throwing back the covers. Latika had been in bed with her and Korra. She’d been _right_ beside Sokka when Asami fell asleep. Instead, her spot in the bed was empty, and Asami chewed on her lower lip. “Shin where is she?”

“She’s here, with me.” He let out a sigh. “I’m in Kuvira’s room. I came to change--.”

“Don’t move.” Asami held her phone away from her face for a moment and leaned over closer to Korra. “I’ll be right back.”

She left her phone on the bed and quickly crossed the bedroom floor. As Asami made her way to the front door, she realized it was slightly ajar, opening out to the courtyard. Frowning, she looked to Su’s house, where she could see the light on in the room Kuvira was staying in. It was late, Latika shouldn’t be out for any reason, and it was causing a worried knot to form in Asami’s stomach.

Asami broke into a jog, crossing the courtyard and heading up to the house, slipping through the door that led inside and looking down the hallway. She could see the light pouring under the door just as she’d seen it from outside, and she knew where she needed to go.

Asami glared as she drew closer to the spare room that Kuvira had been placed in, doing her best to keep herself from stomping as she quickly covered the distance. She couldn’t believe this. Whatever Shady Shin was up to, she planned on giving him a piece of her mind. Latika didn’t need to be _here_ of all places, and certainly not in the middle of the night. When she opened the door, she was met with the sight of Shady Shin sitting in an armchair in the corner, while Latika stood at the foot of Kuvira’s bed with an angry pout on her lips.

“Uncle Shin says I can’t stay.”

Asami glanced at Shady Shin, who shrugged. “Told her you were coming to get her, Asami.”

“I—what?” Asami stammered as she looked between the two of them and finally settled on Shady Shin. “You didn’t—she snuck out and came here?” Asami turned her eyes to Latika when he nodded. “You snuck out? Sweetie, you can’t be in here. Your mommy is really hurt right now. You shouldn’t see her like this.”

“Aiwei found her half-way here.” Shady Shin sighed, his hands resting on his knees. “He brought her the rest of the way.”

“Really?”

“Aiwei said I could see mommy.” Latika nodded once in a matter-of-fact manner, and Asami crossed her arms.

She looked over at Kuvira, still unconscious and covered in bandages, her injured arm in a sling. It was the first time Asami had seen her since Kuvira left for the Northern Water Tribe. Aiwei or not, Kuvira in this condition wasn’t something Latika needed to see right now.

_Why would Aiwei do that? He knows Su and Bataar didn’t want Latika to know. Shin wouldn’t lie about this, would he?_

“I figured…uh…I figured that Latika would listen to you, Asami. Since she was supposed to be staying with you guys.”

Asami nodded and despite her protests, she scooped Latika up into her arms. She immediately clung to Asami’s shirt and started to cry, begging to be left with Kuvira. “Oh sweetie, I know. But you can’t see her like this. She wouldn’t want you to.” Asami glanced over at Shady Shin and frowned. He was watching the pair of them as Latika cried with a pained look in his eyes. “I didn’t know…I thought…” She sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know what to think anymore. It doesn’t make sense that Aiwei would just…bring her here.”

She laughed at herself as Latika’s cries became muffled by her shirt. “Maybe I don’t have as good of a read on Aiwei as I thought.” She finished, giving Shady Shin an sorry look. She wanted to apologize, really, but now didn’t feel like the proper time or place.

Shady Shin started to say something, but he looked over to the bed and frowned. Asami followed his gaze, only to see that Kuvira’s eyes were open and she was squinting at the ceiling. Her eyes focused after a few seconds of blinking, and she looked tiredly around the room. Her gaze eventually settled on Asami and the still crying Latika, which caused Kuvira’s brows to lower.

“S’going on?” Kuvira’s voice was thick and groggy, no doubt caused by all the pain medication and sedatives she’d been given. From what Korra had told Asami, they’d given Kuvira enough medicine to take down a komodo-rhino.

“Latika wanted to see you.” Shady Shin explained. “Asami was just taking her back to--.”

“It’s fine.” Kuvira managed to huff, turning over her uninjured arm and holding her hand out. “Here.”

Taking a deep breath, Asami took a few steps closer to Kuvira’s bedside and sat Latika down. The second her feet touched the floor, Latika grabbed Kuvira’s wrist and rested her cheek against her mother’s open palm.

“I want to see you.” Latika cried and Asami could see Kuvira’s thumb moving up and down to brush against her daughter’s cheek. The smile on Kuvira’s face caused a tear to roll down Asami’s face too as she watched them. “You’re all covered up, mommy. Like a…mummy.” Latika giggled at her own joke and Kuvira puffed out a chuckle. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, sweetheart.” Kuvira’s voice trembled, but her smile never wavered.

A moment later, Latika was scrambling up the side of the bed and curling up next to Kuvira’s side. Asami took a step forward to stop her when she saw Kuvira wince, but the slight shaking of Kuvira’s head stopped her in her tracks. Latika sniffled when she put her head on Kuvira’s chest, and Asami sighed.

“Daddy and Gran wouldn’t let me come see you. Korra neither.” Latika muttered as she wiped her eyes.

Asami smiled and wiped her own cheeks. She wasn’t surprised that the first thing Latika had done was tattle on the others. It was sweet, in its own way.

“I know.” Kuvira said quietly, as Asami realized she too was crying.

“Kuvira?” Shady Shin leaned forward in his seat, no doubt as worried as Asami was that Kuvira was in pain. But Kuvira only shook her head once more in response.

_What do we do?_

“Kuvira, are you sure? She shouldn’t—if she’s hurting you---.”

“No.” Kuvira waved them off with her one good arm before using it to hold Latika closer. “I just…need her right now. Asami it’s…it’s going to be bad. Korra has to be ready.” Kuvira shifted just a bit so she could kiss the top of Latika’s head, wincing once more. “ _We_ have to be ready.”

Asami knew she was right, but Kuvira didn’t need to worry about that right now. This was one of the few times Kuvira had been truly conscious since she returned to Zaofu. She had herself to worry about. Asami frowned, looking over her shoulder at Shady Shin. When he shrugged, she sighed and moved over to sit in the floor next to his chair. She could wait.

It took several minutes, but eventually Shady Shin reached down and nudged Asami’s shoulder. “She’s asleep.”

“I don’t…” Asami looked at how settled Latika was asleep in her mother’s arms and closed her eyes. “I don’t know what to do. Should I leave her here? I…we all agreed not to let her be around Kuvira right now but…I can’t just take her away. She’ll be so upset.” She turned her head to the side and looked up at Shady Shin sadly. She needed his input. “What should I do? Are you…are you going to stay here the rest of the night?”

He shrugged one shoulder and let out a sigh. “Somethin’ ain’t right here, doll. I don’t know what…I just came to change Kuvira’s bandages. Then Aiwei dropped the kid off, so…yeah. I guess I’ll stay. I have to. I don’t want to sedate Kuvira again, and I don’t want to leave both of them alone. You goin’ back to bed?”

Asami looked up at him and thought back to what Aiwei had told her before about Shady Shin. The doubt Aiwei had planted in her mind had not only strained her family, but it had _hurt_ Shady Shin and driven him away. Now, she thought of him sitting here with Latika, and calling her because he didn’t know what to do. It didn’t seem like he had any hesitation at all, and Asami trusted that he had her best interest in mind. Kuvira’s best interest, too. Shady Shin had always looked out for them like he was their own family.

_He is, isn’t he? Korra and Kuvira are like his sisters. I still haven’t thanked him for helping me earlier either._

She smiled at him and nodded. “I think so. If anything, I have to go back and tell Korra where Latika is. If she actually wakes up and Latika is gone, Korra will burn Zaofu to the ground.”

She heard Kuvira let out a huff that sounded like a chuckle, and Shady Shin’s eyes lit up, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. “Yeah. She will. I thought about calling _her_ , but I knew you’d answer your phone faster. Korra probably slept right through it. But you go on, I’ll hold down the fort.”

Asami pushed herself back to her feet, casting one last look at Kuvira, who had closed her eyes and was cradling her daughter. Before she headed to the door, she laid her hand on Shady Shin’s shoulder and chewed on her bottom lip. There were a thousand things she wanted to say. Things she felt she _needed_ to say, but all she could muster was a simple sigh and another deeply apologetic look. She hoped he would understand, for now.

“I know.” He nodded and reached up to squeeze her hand for only a second before he smiled. “I do. Goodnight, doll.”

“Goodnight, Shin.” Asami said, returning the smile before she left.

* * *

 

Jinora groaned and dropped her phone onto the table before putting her face in her hands. She’d just gotten off the phone with Tenzin, who was absolutely livid that they were supporting Opal’s ‘encouragement’ of ignoring the oath of nonaggression. He’d threatened to come to the Air Temple and handle everything himself because of it. Jinora knew he wouldn’t, and that he was just frustrated, but that didn’t make her feel better about it.

“Not good?” Ikki asked, as she and Meelo came in and sat at the table with Jinora. They’d made a stop at the Air Temple to see Meelo before they went to get more airbenders, and Jinora was starting to regret that decision.

“He’s mad, like we figured he would be.” Jinora huffed, looking at her brother and sister.

“Well…” Ikki frowned, crossing her arms. “He can’t _stop_ her, can he?”

“I don’t think he would.” Jinora admitted. “I mean he can _tell_ us—and her—no. But as far as actually doing anything…he could tell her she’s no longer welcome amongst us, but I don’t think dad would do that, do you?”

“If he got mad enough.” Meelo shrugged. “But he likes Opal. And he’s never had a problem with _her_ , he always said the oath was her choice and all--.”

“But the new benders aren’t taking it either.” Jinora watched Meelo tilt his head to the side and she sighed. “One of them talked to Opal about it and decided against it. Others have too. If we keep this up, there’s going to be a division between everyone.”

“So we need to pick our side.” Ikki looked at Meelo and Jinora each in turn. “Like we’ve said before, Opal is a master in her own right--.”

“That’s it!” Meelo whooped, slamming his hands down on the table and startling his sisters. “She is, _technically_ a master, right? So are we. We all recognize that, so why don’t _we_ give Opal her tattoos? Dad can’t ignore that and he can’t take that away.”

“Meelo,” Jinora scowled when she saw Ikki’s eyes light up at the prospect. “We _can’t_.”

“Why not?” Meelo asked. “Opal is nominated by a senior-master, that’s _you_ —then the other recognized masters—that’s _us_ —determine whether or not she’s capable or not. There are four masters at the moment, us and dad. So if you nominated her, Ikki and I say yes, dad can’t do anything because he’s outnumbered. Then Opal gets her tattoos and everything is fine.”

“Dad would have a _stroke_.” Jinora replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I refuse to do that. Period. It’s not that it isn’t a good idea, Meelo. It’s just…dad is already mad enough. I don’t want to make it worse.”

Meelo sighed, but Jinora could see the gears turning in Ikki’s mind. Finally the light seemed to come on, and Ikki looked at Jinora with a determined glint in her eyes.

“I’m revoking the oath.”

“What?! That’ll do the same thing! Dad will flip out!”

“Then I’ll deal with it.” Ikki shrugged, standing up. “Opal needs to know she isn’t alone anymore. Dad can’t say anything if I support…this. It’s time for a change, and I don’t think this is a bad one. The pacifist nature is good, and Opal respects it. It’s just not for her. She still behaves just like the rest of us, but if something happens she’s willing—and able—to fight. To really fight. Now others want that too, and as long as the respect for life is maintained…what’s the problem?” She sighed, her gaze softening. “I’m sorry, Jinora. I know it can be easily manipulated and corrupted…but so can everything else in life. I think if there’s a conscious and maintained effort to preserve this—which Opal does—then there’s no problem. So I’m revoking my oath, as of now.”

“Ikki you can’t.” Jinora said angrily, standing up and glaring at her sister. “Dad will--.”

“Don’t worry about dad. I’ll call him myself.”

Ikki spun on her heel and left Meelo and Jinora alone in the room before either of them could protest any further. Jinora blinked rapidly, looking over to see Meelo looking in Ikki’s direction with wide eyes.

_This won’t be good._

* * *

 

Asami sighed as Bataar hunched over the motor that raised the dome. The wiring had shorted out and the dome would neither open nor close. It was in a half-raised state, something that no one was happy about. So Asami and Bataar Jr. had taken the task of fixing it when the guards had tried and failed the day before.

Asami looked up at the top of the dome, only seeing the clear sky overhead. A dome that wouldn’t shut was a weakness. Asami wanted to get it fixed as quickly as possible. But Bataar was the one getting his hands dirty, leaving Asami to hover over his shoulder and provide her input if it was needed since there wasn’t quite enough room for both of them to work.

“Watch your fingers.” Asami warned, raising her eyebrow.

Bataar grunted an acknowledgement, his glasses sliding to the end of his nose as he began trimming the wires. Asami shrugged and leaned against the wall behind them, crossing her arms as she waited. Bataar started grumbling to himself, and Asami glanced down to see what he was doing.

“Will you hand me the electrical tape?”

“Yep.” Asami pushed off the wall and fished the tape out of the toolbox Bataar had brought with them. As she turned to hand it to him, Bataar jerked his hands away from the motor, cursing and pressing his thumb to his lips.

“Son of a bitch!”

“Weren’t you paying attention to what you were doing?” Asami teased once she realized the injury wasn’t serious.

“Yes I was fucking paying attention!” Bataar snapped, glaring up at her. “Don’t you think I know what I’m doing?!”

“Never suggested you didn’t, Bataar.” Asami replied after taking a deep breath. _He’s hurt and frustrated, it’s okay_.

“How are you so fucking calm all the time?” He was looking at her desperately, his face rapidly turning red.

_This isn’t about the motor._

“You act like everything is all sunshine and rainbows--.”

“Do you really think this is easy?” Asami asked, raising her eyebrows.

“You make it _look_ easy!” He shouted at her, throwing the pair of wire cutters down on the ground. “You’re acting like there aren’t people out there that are trying to _kill_ Korra! They nearly killed Kuvira! And yet here you are--.” He motioned at her wildly with one arm as he stood.

“You think I’m not scared?” Asami snorted crossing her arms. “I can’t believe this. Bataar. I’m _terrified_! But if I don’t have my shit together? Korra will panic. _You_ will panic.” Her voice started rising with every word that followed. “Sokka would be scared to death if I gave him even a _hint_ of what was going on. I _have_ to be the calm one. Because I don’t want the rest of my family freaking out and running around waiting for us all to die. That _may_ happen, and while I’d rather not think about it, it doesn’t mean I’m not just as scared as you are!”

“ _Why_ do you do this to yourself? Why do you bottle everything up?!”

“I don’t!” Asami shouted, wanting to grab him by the shoulders and shake him. “I talk to Korra! I talk to you, my dad—I process all of this and I’m able to handle it! It’s not easy, but I fucking do it, Bataar. Because if I don’t I feel--.” She stopped, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Feel what, Asami?” Bataar sighed, his voice becoming quieter.

“Helpless.” She replied bitterly. “Because _we_ are. Both of us. If the Red Lotus come…we can’t do anything. Nonbenders don’t stand a chance against them. Even with my glove, all the self-defense training…the only way I’m going to be able to stop any of them is if I put a bullet in their head. I can’t do anything else, Bataar. I can’t…I can’t protect anyone.” _I can’t protect Korra. Or Sokka. I won’t be able to save my family._ “So if this—being the emotional stable one—if that’s what I have to do? Fine. Because at least that makes me feel like I _can_ do something. I mean I fucking panicked yesterday and all Sokka did was scrape his knee! I can’t do this all the time!”

“I know.” Bataar wasn’t looking at her, but she saw his shoulders slump. “When I found out Kuvira had gotten hurt I just…I don’t know. I felt helpless. I still do. I can’t do anything. Or at least, what I can do is minimal. It fucking sucks.”

“Welcome to my life.” Asami muttered. “You get tired of being stuck on the sidelines. I know I do.”

“That’s why we have to do what we can…which is…this.” He glanced at the motor and huffed. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. I was frustrated, and I shouldn’t have.”

“I understand, Bataar.” Asami sighed, “I’m sorry too.”

He gave her a weak smile and held his arms open, and Asami chuckled softly as she accepted the invitation to hug him. “I think we should shoot them too, Asami.” He murmured.

It was nice knowing that he felt the same way she did. The two of them had always handled their fear and emotions differently, but knowing Bataar felt helpless too made Asami feel less alone. She had someone—a fellow nonbender—who understood. She desperately wanted to protect her family, but _as_ a nonbender there was only so much she could do, especially up against the Red Lotus. Asami knew she and Bataar were just frustrated, but it wouldn’t do either of them any good to take their frustrations out on the other. He seemed to understand that. She hoped he did. She needed him for support, whether he realized it or not.  

“It’d make life easier, wouldn’t it?” She felt him nod, and when she took a step away from him she looked back to the motor and crossed her arms. They had to fix it. If they didn’t, a piece of Zaofu would be exposed. They couldn’t have that, Asami wouldn’t tolerate it. “You ready to try again?”

“Yeah. But I think you should try this time. Risk _your_ fingers.”

Asami grinned and raised one eyebrow. “My fingers are a little more important than yours, Bataar.”

“I’m sure Korra thinks so.” He laughed as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god.” Asami huffed, laughing as she knelt down next to the motor. “Let’s see what I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be taking a break from posting for a while. Vacation was supposed to calm me down and it did the exact opposite. So I'm going to slow things down and take a break, maybe work on some fun one-shots or start a new project. But ITNC itself will be coming back in at least two weeks. Anywhere between August 26th to September 2nd. See you soon!


	17. The Angry Badgermole

“ _Where oh where has my badgermole gone?”_ Korra’s quiet singing reached Asami from the hallway, and Asami looked up from the Pai Sho board to see Latika skid through the door giggling as she ran and hid behind the sofa. “ _Where oh where could she be?”_

Korra stepped into the room a couple of minutes later with Sokka dangling from her shoulders. She grinned, looking around the room. Asami smiled and gave her a shrug, realizing they were in the middle of a game of hide-and-seek. She wasn’t about to give up Latika’s position, though Tonraq seemed to have other plans. He turned his head from the armchair he was sitting in and smirked, slowly lifting one hand and pointing to the end of the couch.

Korra’s grin widened, and Sokka was laughing as he put his face against Korra’s shoulder. She moved closer to the couch, craning her neck to see over the back of it before raising her eyebrows.

“ _Where oh where has my badgermole gone? Where oh where could she be? Her eyes are green and her hair is long, where oh where has my badgermole gone?”_

Korra reached over the back of the couch as she finished, quickly scooping Latika up and laughing. Latika swung her arms around trying to free herself, but she was giggling wildly the entire time.

“I got you!”

“You cheated!” Latika huffed when Korra put her down.

“I did not!”

“You did.” Sokka chimed in from where he was still hanging off Korra’s back. “Grandpa told you where she was.

Korra raised her eyebrows, grinning as she looked over at Asami. “Do you hear your son? He’s selling me out!”

“Then you shouldn’t gotten help from Tonraq.” Asami shrugged.

“You’re taking their side?” Korra pouted, putting one hand on her chest. “Sunshine that hurts.”

“It’s only fair, Korra. I think since you had help, you should have to find the pair of them again.”

“Yeah!” Latika and Sokka agreed in unison.

“ _Fine_ ,” Korra said, rolling her eyes dramatically and lowering Sokka to the floor. She was grinning as she covered her eyes with one arm. “One…two…three…”

Sokka and Latika scrambled all over themselves to get out of the room. Latika tripped as she made it out the door, and Asami winced as she heard her fall in the hallway.

“I’m okay!”

Asami sighed and shook her head, turning her attention back to the Pai Sho game. She hadn’t been that invested in it to begin with, which was made apparent by the fact that Hiroshi had a book open on the table and had been reading it while they played.

“So how is the dome situation?” Hiroshi asked when Asami made a move.

“Fifteen…sixteen…seventeen…”

“Still open.” Asami replied. “Wires are fixed. But Bataar has the mold to make the new part we need, and he was supposed to have made that after dinner. It still has to set though, so the part will probably be ready tomorrow afternoon. After that…well, hopefully the dome will close then.”

“I’ll take a look at it tomorrow.” He nodded before looking down at the board and frowning. After choosing his piece and moving it, he raised his eyebrow at her. “Hurt anymore fingers?”

Asami scowled and held up her splinted ring finger on her right hand. Their efforts earlier that afternoon hadn’t exactly been successful. “Bataar nearly lost his thumb in the thing, _and_ he’s broken at least two fingers. I think Shin healed him but I haven’t gotten around to that yet.”

The idea of Hiroshi helping was comforting. Asami didn’t know how much help he would actually bring to what she and Bataar were doing, but it would be good to work with him again.

“Let Korra heal it.” Hiroshi chuckled. “That’ll let her do something useful.”

“Thirty-two…I _heard_ that…thirty-four…”

“Ah, I see your hearing isn’t selective today.” Hiroshi teased, winking at Asami who only laughed.

When Korra finally reached fifty, she uncovered her eyes and shouted a ‘ready or not, here I come!” for the kids to hear, before looking at Hiroshi and blowing a raspberry in his direction.

“Some things never change.” Tonraq snorted from where he was sitting.

“Nope.” Asami snickered.

She moved another one of her tiles, smirking when Hiroshi stroked his chin. She was almost positive that she was going to beat him. As he scanned the board, her phone vibrated on the table and she scooped it up and glanced at it.

“ _I’m sending someone to get Latika, since it’s nearly bedtime.”_

 _“Are you sure?_ ” She frowned as she read Bataar’s text. She knew he had been busy since she’d left him earlier that afternoon. _“I can bring her.”_

_“No it’s fine. I’ve already asked Huan. Kuvira and I are talking to mom and dad at the moment and can’t.”_

_“Okay. I’ll let Korra know.”_

“Just a second, dad.” Asami smiled, pushing herself up from her seat. She moved to the door and poked her head into the hallway, looking for Korra. “Sweetheart? Where’d you go?”

She didn’t have to look far, finding Korra on her hands and knees in the floor of the bedroom. When Asami came in, Korra held up one hand for her to stop before pressing a finger to her lips. Asami raised her eyebrow, watching as Korra lifted up the corner of the bedspread and bent a gust of wind underneath the bed.

Latika erupted into a fit of giggles a second later, and Korra let out a triumphant whoop. “I found you!”

Latika was still giggling as she crawled out from under the bed, flashing Korra a toothy grin from the other side of the bed. “You didn’t cheat!”

Korra rolled her eyes and laughed before she stood. “Nope. I didn’t. Now help me find Sokka.”

“Make it fast,” Asami chuckled. “Huan is on his way to take Latika home.”

“Then you better help us too, Asami.” Korra shrugged, leading them back into the hallway.

“I bet I could find him faster than you.” Asami wagered.

“You’re on.”

Korra grinned and raced down the hall with Latika on her heels, and Asami rolled her eyes. She knew Sokka wasn’t in the living room or the main bedroom, so she already had a good piece of the house ruled out. When she saw Korra duck into one of the other bedrooms, Asami raised her eyebrow and stepped into the study. Sokka wasn’t under the desk, and Asami crossed her arms as she stood behind it and looked around.

“Mama?”

Asami snapped her head over in the direction Sokka’s voice had come from. She found herself looking at the bookshelf and she frowned. Her eyes followed the bookshelf up, only to see Sokka precariously sitting on top of it near the ceiling and well out of her reach.

“Sokka! How did you—how did you get up there?”

“I climbed.” Sokka shrugged a little and looked down. “Help? I’m stuck, mama.”

“Don’t move.” Asami warned, her eyes widening as she watched him. She didn’t want him to fall and get hurt. “I’ll get you down in just a second.”

Asami looked around the room for something to boost her up and finally settled on the rolling desk chair. Against her better judgement, she knew it would have to do. She grabbed it and rolled it over to the bookshelf, putting the back of the chair against the shelves hoping it wouldn’t roll under her weight. Once she was sure it was safe enough, she stepped up in the chair, bringing herself closer to Sokka.

She held her arms above her head, and once she was sure she had a secure hold of him she lifted him off the bookshelf. He wrapped his arms around her neck immediately, and she managed to step both of them off the chair as it wobbled and threatened to move underneath them.

“Thank you, mama.”

Asami sighed and pressed a kiss to the side of Sokka’s head before she set him down in the floor. “Don’t climb on the bookshelf anymore, Sokka.” He nodded as she heard footsteps in the hall, and looked up just in time to see Korra sling half her body around the doorframe.

“Ha! I found—aww, Asami! You beat me! Where was he?”

“On top of the bookshelf.” Asami replied, watching Korra frown and look up at the top of the shelves.

“How did he--.”

“He says he climbed.” Asami shrugged. “I had to get him down.”

“Huh.” Korra looked more impressed than anything, and Asami rolled her eyes. “Don’t…uh…don’t climb up there anymore, Sokka.”

“Is Uncle Huan here yet?” Latika asked, looking up at Asami.

“Let’s go find out.” Asami told her, ushering them all out into the hallway. “But I don’t think you three are going to be playing hide-and-seek in the house anymore.”

“That sounds fair.” Korra laughed.

Huan was waiting for them in the living room with Hiroshi and Tonraq by the time Asami and Korra finally got back with the kids, his hair streaked with two different shades of green. He was looking around disinterestedly with his arms crossed, but smiled tiredly when he saw Latika.

“Uncle Huan!” Latika exclaimed as she bounced over to him. “Did you make any new things today?”

“I did.” He nodded as she grabbed him by the hand, only for her to begin explaining to him that he didn’t put enough animals in his sculptures. Asami watched as he listened, noticing that he was doing his best to appear interested in what Latika was saying. When Latika paused to catch her breath, Huan sighed. “Why don’t you come with me tomorrow and I’ll sculpt whatever you want.”

“Can I?” Latika asked eagerly, her eyes lighting up.

“Sure.” Huan told her before picking her up out of the floor. “But I have to get you home before your dearest mommy eats me alive.”

Latika giggled, but the look in Huan’s eyes told Asami that was very likely an actual threat Kuvira had used. She crossed her arms and smiled as Latika began asking Huan a million questions about his sculptures as he walked toward the door.

“Thank you.” He told Korra and Asami before he left, only to sigh when Latika started playing with his hair.

“He loves her,” Korra chuckled.

“It’s hard not to.” Asami agreed before grinning down at Sokka. “Now for _you._ I think it’s nearly your bedtime.”

Sokka pouted instantly, looking up at Korra. “Do I still get a bedtime story?”

“We’ll see,” Korra told him with a wink before picking him up. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Aiwei silently padded down the hallway in his bare feet. He didn’t have any light, and was forced to use his seismic sense to guide him down the narrow corridor. He knew exactly where he was going, thanks to a little prior exploration on his part. It was almost time. Zaheer and the others would be there soon, and he had to make sure that everything would go according to plan.

The passageway he was taking began to get smaller, and Aiwei ended up on his hands and knees within a few minutes as he crawled along to where he knew the exit was. He pushed on the door with one hand, quietly bending the stone to one side. The opening he created was barely more than an inch wide, but it gave him the view he needed.

Aiwei was face to face with the back of a washing machine. They would have to move that if they planned on getting into the home to move freely, but he knew it would be an easy task. Not one he could do alone, but one that would be done with the help of Zaheer or Ghazan. He grinned, sliding the stone back into place before he began backing down the corridor he’d come through.

When he could stand again, he wasted no time rushing back to the exit. The anticipation was building inside him, and he could hardly wait for their plan to finally be underway. It was the chance of a lifetime. How many people could say they’d had a hand in the death of an Avatar? Aiwei considered it an honor, especially after years of seeing Korra parading around Zaofu. It was time for the world to change, and Aiwei was pleased to know it would be spearheaded by the Avatar’s destruction.

The Beifong estate was still dark as he slipped through the shadows out of the tunnel’s mouth. He closed it behind him, ensuring that no guards nearby had seen him and that his trail was covered with a quick scan of the area. Aiwei smiled, looking back toward the guest house the tunnel had led him to. There were several White Lotus guards pacing around the perimeter of the building, and judging by their calm pace they had no idea where Aiwei had been.

He quickened his pace as he put distance between him and the house. He had his own home to return to. As he made a shortcut through the meteorite garden, his seismic sense picked up another person in the area with him and he froze in place. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to get a better read on the person. Facial features weren’t something he could hone in on, but the form seemed familiar.

 _I don’t have time for this_.

Deciding they wouldn’t see him so long as he continued the route he was on, he turned his back on them and quickly made his way off the estate. He’d spent enough time there as it was.

* * *

 

“Two legs are overrated, Shin.”

Shady Shin laughed, glancing at Fariha out of the corner of his eye and raising one eyebrow. “You’ve been saying that for three years, you know. But thanks for the vote of confidence, doll.”

“Someone has to keep your spirits up.” Fariha teased.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, fishing a cigarette out of his shirt pocket and lighting it. The first puff left his lips within seconds as a brief exhale, and he heard Fariha click her tongue at him.

“Those are gonna kill you one day you know.”

“You sound like _ma_.” Shady Shin chuckled, nudging Fariha with his elbow. “I’m too invested in smoking to stop now. I smoke less than I used to, anyway.”

“This is true.” Fariha admitted, slipping her arm through his. “Though I’m sure most of that is stress. It’s turning your hair gray, Shin.”

They hair at his temples _had_ turned gray, he couldn’t argue that. “It’s not that bad.”

“It’s not, but it’s only getting worse.” He huffed at her a moment later, smiling despite himself when he heard her laughing. “Don’t worry, Shin. I like it. It suits you.”

“It ends up suiting everyone, doll. We all get old.”

“If we live that long.”

“You’re starting to sound like Kuvira.” Shady Shin was only half joking, and that worried him.

“Don’t remind--.” Fariha stopped in her tracks, her head snapping up and looking around.

“What?”

“Someone’s here.” Shady Shin could see her eyes narrow in the dim light.

Shady Shin followed her gaze, listening for another heartbeat. His own faded into the background, and within a few moments he could hear another heartbeat in his ears, drowning out Fariha’s. The pulse was familiar, and it was moving closer. Shady Shin frowned, watching as the figure emerged from the shadows under the trees, only to see Kuvira approaching them. The dim light was reflecting off her eyes, and her eyebrows were lowered into a glare.

“What’re you doing out here?” Kuvira’s eyes were on Fariha, and her voice was sharp. “We have a half-opened dome and you’re parading around with Shin in the middle of the night. Is now really the time for this?”

“I don’t have rounds for another twelve hours.” Fariha replied calmly, taking a step away from Shady Shin. “I’ve doubled the guards around the perimeter of the estate, everything is--.”

“It isn’t fine, Fariha.” Kuvira growled.

“—under control.”

Kuvira narrowed her eyes further, and Shady Shin watched her cross her arms and scowl. “A dome that won’t shut, that’s under control? Really?”

“I’m doing my best under the circumstances.” Fariha explained. “The guards weren’t able to repair the motor on that side. We asked Bataar Jr. and Mrs. Sato to look into it when we were unsuccessful.”

“What’d they say?” Kuvira arched one eyebrow, and Shady Shin found himself surprised that Kuvira hadn’t been told.

“Bataar Jr. says they need to make a new part for it. Until he can, the dome stays half open.”

Kuvira clearly didn’t like Fariha’s answer, and she crossed her arms. Shady Shin watched her for a few moments, realizing that the edge of her aura was beginning to turn black.

_What’s wrong with Kuvira?_

It gave him an odd feeling to see her like this. He was worried, but Fariha didn’t seem to notice.

_I have to do something._

“Fariha,” He sighed and let his shoulders slump. “Can I talk to Kuvira for a few minutes?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, “I’ll wait up by the house.”

He turned his head to listen until he was sure she was out of earshot, and when Shady Shin was certain of the fact, he looked at Kuvira and raised his eyebrow.

“What’s wrong, boss?”

“I’m worrying myself to death and you’re asking me what’s wrong?”

Shady Shin took a deep breath, barely stepping out of the way as Kuvira stomped past him. “You don’t need to be out of bed.” She was staggering, and he hated it. The medications still hadn’t worn off. “You’re not okay right now, boss.”

“I’m fine.” She huffed and started making her way back toward the gardens, pulling on the compression bandages on her arm and cursing under her breath.

“Boss.” He followed after her when she ignored him, and he managed to catch up with her and grabbed her by the arm. “ _Kuvira.”_

She turned on him, a wild light in her eyes that almost made him recoil. “What?!”

“Let me help you.” He was desperate to do that. If he could. “Please.”

“There’s nothing you can do.”

“Will you let me try? Or do I have to wake Junior and get _him_ to talk you into it?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, but she nodded.

“Fine. Don’t waste my time.”

“Come on then.” He jerked his head toward the house, hoping she would follow. When she did, he led her up to where Fariha was waiting, and he walked with the pair of them inside.

Su had moved the healing pool they’d made for him into the house, and he found it to be highly convenient on a night like this. The room was a little smaller than he’d have liked, but it would have to do. Kuvira stopped just inside the doorway as he moved to the pool and started the faucet. Shady Shin made sure the water was hot, he knew the warmth would help her.

When he looked over to Kuvira, he saw her standing tensely next to Fariha. Sighing, he motioned toward the pool as it filled.

“I’m going to need you to get in, boss.”

“Why is Fariha here?” Kuvira asked, arching her eyebrow.

“Does it matter?” He shrugged, “Do you trust me? _Us_?”

Kuvira’s eyes were trained on Fariha, who was looking back at her worriedly. “Not a word of this to _anyone_.” Kuvira said quietly, staring at Fariha.

“Of course, Captain.”

“Never going to give that up, are you?” Kuvira rolled her eyes before stepping forward, pulling her shirt over her head. She tossed the garment in the floor a moment later, stretching her back once she was standing there in her sweatpants and sports bra.

“Take the bandages off,” Shady Shin told her, “I’ll redo them when we’re done.”

She shrugged, peeling off the compression bandages on her arm first. Then she took her time removing the bandages wrapped around her abdomen, once again revealing the star-shaped brand she’d received in her fight against the Red Lotus. It didn’t seem to pain her, and Shady Shin was thankful for that. The other burns were still red, but were fading with frequent healing. But they’d given Kuvira so much medication that he was beginning to fear it was harming her. They needed to do away with that.

“So I don’t really know what I’m doing.” He admitted honestly. “But I can promise you’ll feel better after, deal?”

He watched Kuvira sink down into the pool, her head the only thing remaining above the water. “Whatever, Shin. Let’s just get this over with.”

_Let’s see if we can get you out of this bad mood._

Shady Shin began moving the water, pulsating it so that it thrummed against Kuvira’s skin. The steam from the hot water rose up in the air as he worked, and he knew that would help her more than the water itself.

“You know now would be a good time to have a firebender.” Shady Shin said, more to fill the silence than anything.

“You know where Mako is.” Kuvira grunted, closing her eyes.

He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on her body in the water. Her chi paths felt tight. Not closed or blocked, unless it was from her own doing. Whatever stresses were wearing on Kuvira would be effecting her long-term if something wasn’t done.

“You need to meditate more.”

“I’m not a spiritual person, Shin. Your prosthetic has more spirit than I do.”

It earned a dry chuckle from Fariha, but Shady Shin frowned. “Meditation would be good for you. It helped me. You need to clear your head.”

“You’ve been saying that for eight years.”

“Well when you have a heart attack at forty-five from stress--.”

“You can tell me ‘I told you so’. I’m not meditating, Shin.”

“What about dancing?” He had options. She had to get the stress out of her body somehow. It would destroy her if she didn’t.

“Not been able to dance for about a month now.” Kuvira replied, leaning her head back against the lip of the pool.

“Sparring?”

“Do I have Dr. Shin’s permission to spar?”

He sighed and looked down at her. “No. Because you go straight to Korra. You’re still not fully healed, so it’s too soon for that. You and Korra tear each other apart. If you can find someone who _won’t_ wear you down, go for it.”

“What about power disc?” Fariha offered. “That would…hurt less.”

“True. Kuvira?”

“You’ve seen me and Korra playing power disc.” Kuvira muttered.

“Fine. I’ll think of something else. Do you trust me?”

“You’ve already asked me.” Kuvira opened one eye and looked up at him. “Why?”

“I’m…I’m going to try something.”

If Amon could use bloodbending to block the chi paths, he could use it to open Kuvira’s back up. Or at least he hoped. He had to do _something._ She was carrying around too much negative energy.

“What’re you gonna do, bloodbend me?”

“Actually…yes.”

This was her chance to back out, and he gave her the opening. Instead, she just sighed. “Okay.”

“I need you to relax, Kuvira.” He was pleased that she trusted him enough to do it, and he trusted his own abilities enough to know he wouldn’t hurt her.

He realized how pointless it was to tell her that as the words left his mouth. Kuvira was never relaxed. Ever. At least, not anymore. But she stretched her muscles out at his command, relaxing a little deeper in the water.

“Just listen to my voice.” He told her soothingly. He shifted his hands and felt her blood throbbing against his fingers. He had to distract her, or her tenseness might be what caused him to hurt her. “I know what’s bothering you.”

“It means you have eyes.” Kuvira snorted. Seconds later, he could feel the pathways of her bloodstream, leading him through her body.

“The weight of the world doesn’t rest on your shoulders alone, Kuvira.” Shady Shin closed his eyes, letting her blood guide him to the chi path that led up her spine. “You are a defender, but the entire world isn’t under your protection.”

“Zaofu is.”

“You gave that up in order to focus on your friends and family. The position is in competent hands, isn’t it? The city is no longer your responsibility. Let it go.” He felt the first constricted chi point open, and he let himself smile. Kuvira’s muscles seemed to relax further, and he continued. “I know you’re worried, Kuvira. We all are. We share that burden with you. Don’t shut us out. You aren’t alone, and neither is Korra.”

Kuvira opened her eyes, seconds after the second chi point opened and blood began to flow like it was supposed to. Shady Shin could feel a knot forming where Kuvira’s neck met her shoulders, and realized that was the last point he’d need to open.

He bent his knuckles sharply, focusing on pouring her blood and energy toward the final point. Meditating would have given her the same results if she wasn’t so stubborn, but he knew there was little he could do to convince her. It took a few minutes of work, but when the chi path up her spine was fully open, Kuvira let out a long exhale and opened her eyes. Shady Shin released the hold he had on her bloodstream instantly, watching as Kuvira grabbed the edges of the pool and pulled herself to her feet.

She looked better. Despite the gauntness in her face, she seemed brighter and full of energy as she stood and pushed herself onto her tiptoes, straightening her spine. A sequence of pops trailed up her back at the gesture, ending with her turning her head side to side, groaning when her neck cracked.

“Well?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I feel….” Kuvira closed her eyes, taking a deep breath that she let out slowly after several seconds. “…better.”

The edges of her aura were the same as before, which didn’t bring Shady Shin any comfort. But Kuvira seemed to be in a better mood, so he accepted it for what it was. She was good enough, for now.

“Do you want me to heal your arm a bit more or leave it ‘til morning?”

“Morning is fine.” Kuvira shrugged. “I should probably go back to bed.”

“Ah.” He smiled when she stepped out of the pool. “You’re docile again.”

“Docile?” Her eyebrow shot up and she smirked. “I don’t think docile is the word.”

Shady Shin shrugged and bent the water off of her and back into the pool before reaching for the bandages stored on the countertop. “Well you’re not trying to bite poor Fariha’s head off now, are you?”

Kuvira sighed, looking over at Fariha. “I’m sorry about that. I’m just…tense.”

“I understand.” Fariha nodded.

Kuvira closed her eyes, waiting patiently while Shady Shin finished replacing the bandages. When he was finally done she picked her shirt back up off the floor and put it on, giving him a smile.

“Thank you, Shin.”

“You wouldn’t have to thank me if you’d just try meditation.” He replied with a shrug.

“I’ll start meditating when you stop smoking, how about that?” Kuvira asked.

He smirked, holding his hand out to her. “Deal, boss.”

“Deal.” She grinned as she shook her hand. “You first.”

Shady Shin laughed and squeezed her hand, watching her walk toward the door when she released him. “I’ll see you in the morning, boss.”

Kuvira told Fariha goodnight as she passed, and when Kuvira was through the door Fariha raised her eyebrows.

“Well that went better than I expected.”

“I do my best, doll.” Shady Shin chuckled, motioning for her to go into the hall before him.

“If you moved to Zaofu full-time you could do this whenever she gets like this.” Fariha offered, smiling when he caught up with her. “It’s pretty often.”

“Well I’m not exactly a fan of this place.” He admitted. “If I thought it would help, I would. But I’ll stick to Republic City. Ma would die if I told her I was moving here.”

“That’s true.” Fariha laughed. “I doubt she’s too inclined to get Lin to move. Though I could always come to Republic City instead.”

“You gotta give that job up first.” Shady Shin replied, “But I’m sure if Kuvira has anything to do with it, you won’t be captain long.”

“Just keeping the helmet warm.” Fariha was still laughing, and he took it as a good sign. He honestly didn’t know when he’d be going back to Republic City again, but he didn’t mind so much as long as he got to spend time with Fariha.

“Well you’ll get to keep it warm a while longer if I have anything to do with it. Kuvira won’t like it but she needs to take it easy, mentally _and_ physically.”

“You better stop smoking soon then. You can’t help her forever. You’re not a crutch, Shin.”

He sighed, taking Fariha’s hand when she offered it and walking out of the house with her. “I know. But someone has to help her.”

“She doesn’t ask for it. Help, I mean.”

“She never will. But being stubborn doesn’t mean she doesn’t _need_ the help.”

Fariha hummed and took a deep breath, looking around the Beifong estate from where they stood just outside Su’s home. “I’m glad she has you to help her then. I know you’ll figure out how to help her without carrying her through it.”

“I hope you’re right, doll. I really do.”

* * *

 

_Jinora opened her eyes and stared up at the starry sky above her head. She was laying in the tall grass, in the center of a valley that spanned between two mountains. Jinora pushed herself up into a seated position, taking in her surroundings. The scenery looked familiar, though she couldn’t place it._

_A few yards away lay a small badgermole. It was silver in color, and it appeared to be sleeping. Jinora tilted her head as she watched it. She knew most badgermoles were massive, but this one was roughly the size of a large dog. They also tended to live underground, which didn’t explain why this one was sleeping amongst the blades of grass. Thinking that odd in itself, Jinora was pleased that it didn’t seem to mind her presence._

_She stood up and went to dust her pants off, only to see that she was wearing green robes. Jinora frowned but shrugged it off. There was something wanting her to move forward, and she did so tentatively. She waded through the high grass, weaving a path toward the end of the clearing._

_Wolves were howling in the distance, their echoing cries being brought closer by the wind. They weren’t close enough to bother her, so Jinora continued forward. She only stopped when she saw something shimmering on the ground. It was a golden chain, and she moved close enough that she could reach down and pick it up._

_As soon as her fingers brushed against the cold metal, the chain grew in length, lifting off the ground and constricting itself around Jinora’s wrist. She immediately yanked her arm back roughly in an attempt to free herself, only to be dragged down to her knees by the thin cord of metal. Despite her best efforts she couldn’t free herself, and only managed to make her predicament worse by struggling._

_After several minutes, a low growl reached Jinora’s ears. She looked up only to see nearly a dozen wolves emerging from the shadows. They had her trapped in a circle and were edging ever closer, their teeth bared. Jinora tried to bend a vortex of air around herself to force the wolves to keep their distance, but the air stayed just as it had been. She tried again, only to realize that her bending couldn’t help her._

_That was when the first wolf lunged at her. Its teeth buried into Jinora’s trapped arm and she cried out in pain as its jaw locked down on her flesh. She swung at the wolf’s head with her free arm, trying in vain to free herself. The other wolves were drawing closer, and Jinora clenched her eyes shut as she waited for them to descend upon her._

_Instead, the pressure of the wolf’s mouth left her arm, and she opened her eyes when she heard the creature yelping in pain. The silver badgermole was standing in front of her, claws pressed into the wolf’s throat. The other wolves wasted no time in attacking the badgermole, their attention no longer on Jinora. Her eyes darted down to the chain around her arm as the noise of the fighting drowned out all other thoughts in her mind. The gold had rusted, and Jinora took a deep breath and forced all her weight against the weakened chain. It snapped under the pressure, and once she was free what remained twisted around her wrist faded into dust and crumbled to the ground._

_Another wolf collapsed dead on the ground, and Jinora took off running in the other direction. She had to find help. She stumbled over roots that spread form the trees, and she could hear her heartbeat echoing as if it was in the air around her. Mingled with her pulse was the sound of running water, and she sprinted toward the sound hoping she would find someone or something that could protect the badgermole from the wolves._

_When she finally came across the river, she was horrified to see that the water was red like blood. It poured thickly through the swift current, and Jinora looked across the rapids to see a figure standing in the middle of the river. Their back was turned to Jinora, and she could make out their blue robes being stained purple by the blood. They looked almost like a shaman, with beads and scattered bones adorning their arms, the objects glowing white in the light of the full moon._

_“Help!” Jinora shouted across the roar of the water. “Please help!”_

_The figure stiffened at the sound of Jinora’s voice, turning to cast a glance at her over their shoulder. They turned and began wading through the water. Jinora wished they would hurry, but there was nothing she could do except shout for them to quicken their pace. They ignored her, and when the figure was close enough that Jinora could have grabbed them out of the water, she realized it was Shady Shin._

_“Uncle Shin!” She yelled, “You have to help! There’s a badgermole--.”_

_“What?” He pulled himself onto the bank of the river, and Jinora’s gaze was drawn by the blood dripping from his robes.. It turned silver as it hit the ground, looking metallic as it reflected the light around them. There were amulets hanging from his belt, and talismans affixed to the thick necklace that hung against his chest, and Jinora did her best to ignore all the bones. “What’s going on?”_

_She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along behind her as she began to explain. She desperately wanted to help the badgermole. It had saved her, after all. She owed it that much._

_“Jinora, slow down!”_

_“I can’t, Uncle Shin.” Instead, she sped up, hoping it wouldn’t be too late. “We have to help.”_

_When they reached the clearing where Jinora had been trapped, the only thing she could see were the limp bodies of the wolves. Most if not all of them were dead. They lay there unmoving, and Jinora’s eyes darted around as she frantically looked for the badgermole. There was a trail of blood that led away from the wolves, and Jinora followed it in the hopes that she’d find her protector._

_The grass had been pushed down, and the path was clear ahead of them as Jinora continued to lead Shady Shin forward. She broke into a sprint after a minute, when the blood trail only seemed to grow worse. It led through some bushes, and when Jinora had come through on the other side, she was in a small thicket, with enough space for her and Shady Shin to stand side by side and walk on what appeared to be a trail through the woods._

_Instead of going forward, Jinora was stopped by noticing that the blood didn’t go any further. She looked up, only to see Kuvira standing in the path ahead of them. Her hair was down, one eye swollen shut as blood matted her hair to her face. There was blood soaked through the front of her white tanktop, and she was sagging to one side with a dull look glazing over her eyes. The rest of her skin was covered in what looked like ash, staining her skin black._

_“Kuvira?”_

_Kuvira opened her mouth, a breath escaping as her entire body trembled. She extended one bloody hand out, reaching toward Jinora. “Are you okay?”_

_“Kuvira what are you talking about?” Jinora couldn’t even feel the pain from her arm anymore, and was looking at Kuvira, thoroughly confused. “Where did the badgermole go?”_

_Kuvira staggered forward, grabbing Jinora by the front of her robes and pulling her so close that their foreheads were touching. Kuvira was panting, and as Jinora stared into her eyes she could see a trail of blood dripping down the side of Kuvira’s nose. But Kuvira’s forest green eyes never left Jinora’s as her next words came out as a whisper of desperation._

_“The Queen is dead. The city is burning. You aren’t safe.”_

* * *

 

Jinora stared up at the ceiling above her bed and frowned. She had awoken from her dream minutes before, and was still mulling over the dream itself in the silence of the night. It was too late in the night to wake Ikki and discuss it, and she couldn’t call Tenzin until morning. Still, she couldn’t ignore the stinging in her arm, and she glanced down at the red marks that were beginning to fade into her skin. They had matched the injury she’d dreamed about perfectly, and she wasn’t sure what that meant.

She sat up and swung her legs off the bed, deciding it couldn’t hurt to write the dream down. It would keep her from forgetting the details by the time morning came if nothing else. They were still at the Air Temple, and were planning on leaving by lunchtime the next day in order to pick up the next airbenders.

Jinora retrieved her journal and a pencil from her bag near her bed before slipping out of the room. She couldn’t shake the sense of dread that was weighing down on her as she made her way toward the side of the temple. The dining room would be empty enough that she would be able to cut a light on and write in peace.

She realized someone was already inside as she drew closer, and as she opened the door, Jinora saw Lin sitting by herself at one of the tables. She was sitting with a book in front of her, chin resting on her fist with one elbow on the table. Her left side was the side closest to the door, and when she heard the door shut behind Jinora, Lin’s head snapped over.

“Who’s the—oh. It’s just you.” Lin relaxed and let out a sigh, folding one corner of her page over and closing her book. “Why are you up so late?”

“I had a…weird dream.” Jinora explained, sitting down at the table across from Lin. “I came to write it down. I hope I didn’t startle you.”

“You did.” Lin chuckled, leaning back a little before sighing. “Came up on the bad side.”

“Bad side?”

“I’ve gone blind in my left eye, kid.” Lin shrugged, crossing her arms. “Shouldn’t have left that side to the door.”

“Really?” Jinora felt her eyebrows raise. She hadn’t known.

“Yep. Been blind for about six months now. Well…half-blind.”

“Can’t something be done about it?”

“Nope. Been to every doctor in the United Republic. They said it might be age, might be genetics—I hope it’s not. I haven’t told Su. I don’t want to worry her. Shin and Kya are already enough.”

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Jinora frowned, folding her hands together on top of the table. “Why haven’t you told anyone?”

“I’ve dealt with worse, Jinora. The thing that bothers me the most about the whole thing is if it _is_ genetic, then this was mom’s fault.” Lin sighed again and shook her head. “She never wanted us to be blind like her. So blaming age is…more comfortable.”

“Is this why you’re retiring?” Jinora asked. She knew Lin had been priming Mako to take her place in the weeks prior.

“It is.” Lin nodded. “I can handle being blind, but having that added to the regular stress of the job? I’ll pass. I’ve been waiting for the right eye to start deteriorating, but so far it hasn’t. If it does, I’ll have to tell Su.” She looked away from Jinora and her whole body seemed to sag. “I have to tell Su anyway.”

“Why haven’t you?” Jinora pulled her pencil out and began writing her dream down as she asked.

“It would scare her.” Lin admitted. “She’d be worried sick about me. Then she’d probably ask me to move to Zaofu. I might, all things considered.”

“Kya and Uncle Shin would go with you.”

“I doubt that.” Lin laughed, which made Jinora smile. “Two waterbenders in a city made of metal? I don’t think they’d be too happy. Kya has been wanting to move to the Southern Water Tribe for five years that hasn’t gone anywhere. Then again, Kya would go with me. I know she would. Shin…well he’d go if Kya told him to. And he’s got that girl there he likes--.”

“So it wouldn’t really be that hard to get either of them to go.” Jinora finished teasingly.

“I have to tell Su before I can ask either of them what they think of a move.”

“You should tell her soon.”

Lin huffed, and when Jinora looked up from her writing she saw that Lin was staring up at the ceiling with her arms still crossed. “I know.” She was silent for a few minutes, finally lowering her gaze on Jinora and raising her eyebrows. “So what was your dream about?”

“I was being attacked by wolves.” She was thankful she’d written most of this down already because the details were slipping. “I was protected by a badgermole, and I went to find help and Uncle Shin was there—in a river of blood—and Kuvira was hurt. She told me the Queen was dead and that I wasn’t safe. When I woke up, there were red marks on my skin like where I’d been bitten.”

“Huh.” Lin’s eyes widened a little and she shrugged. “Well the Queen isn’t dead, but I don’t know much about dreams, kid. Are you going to ask your dad about it?”

“Yeah.” Jinora looked down at her dream written down on paper and frowned. She was still confused. “I’m sure it’s probably those bad tomatoes I ate earlier.”

“It might be.” Lin agreed. “I’d ask Kya. She’s into weird dream shit like that. Though there was the time she tried to tell me that my dreams about tunnels were because I was ‘repressing’ my individuality. Don’t get her too excited. She’ll spend hours on it if you let her.”

“I know she will.” Jinora giggled. “She tells us about Uncle Shin’s dreams all the time.”

“That she does.” Lin replied, standing up. “Thankfully he dreams far more often than I do. Kya will probably tell you this has something to do with your inner-spirit or that Kuvira and Shin are involved with it somehow.” Lin rolled her eyes and picked her book off the table. “Honestly, you know enough about spirits to figure it out from there if you talk to her.”

An idea suddenly struck Jinora and she grinned up at Lin. “I could always ask Korra. No one more spiritual than the Avatar, right?”

Lin threw her head back and laughed loudly. She was still smiling when she looked down at Jinora, the laughter seeping through her voice. “That’s debatable. I’d say you have her beat there, but it can’t hurt. Still, tell Kya about it. That’ll give her something new to talk about. I’m tired of hearing about Shin’s dreams about flying kites.”

“Something about how he’s looking for freedom and stability, right?” Jinora asked as she stood up and followed Lin outside.

“ _Honestly_.” Lin snorted. “The man just likes kites. Who knows why? Dreams are just your mind’s way of processing whatever shit you’re going through. I’m sure if Shin went out and _flew_ a kite, he wouldn’t dream about them anymore. You…hell I don’t know what you’re doing to have a dream like that.”

“The tomatoes.” Jinora repeated. Still, she couldn’t shake the feeling of what she’d seen, and the sting of the wound still burned on her arm.

“It’s probably nothing.” Lin shrugged. “If it happens again, there’s probably something there in your head. Maybe you should meditate. Doesn’t that usually help you?”

“You’re probably right.” Jinora admitted. Her meditation _had_ been slipping lately, and she’d been stressing out about the new airbenders and everything that had been going on with Ikki and the others. “I’ll tell dad and Aunt Kya in the morning. If they think it’s anything interesting, I’ll call Korra.”

“Good.” Lin took a deep breath and looked around them once they were outside. “I’ll tell Su soon. But for now just…you don’t know, got it?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Lin smiled and gave her a nod before turning toward the dormitory. “Goodnight, Jinora.”

“Night.”

Jinora crossed her arms as Lin left her alone, looking up at the stars with a frown. She didn’t feel right and she hoped Kya would be able to help her. When she heard the low, keening howl of a wolf pierce the silence of the night, Jinora sighed.

“Just a dream.” She muttered to herself as she headed back to bed. “That’s all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and feeling a little better so we'll see how it goes :)


	18. Short Circuit

“Are you even listening? Korra?”

“Sorry.” Korra shook her head and blinked several times when she heard Jinora say her name through the phone. She’d been distracted by Mako coming in the dining room and sitting down at the table with her. He didn’t look well, his skin was paler than normal and he had dark circles under his eyes. Korra mouthed a quick ‘what’s wrong?’ in his direction, only for him to shake his head and cross his arms. “What were you saying, Jinora?”

Jinora sighed. “Aunt Kya thinks it’s interesting. But past the line about the Queen, she doesn’t think it’s _too_ weird. I don’t feel as odd as I did when I woke up either so she might be right. The only thing that’s stuck in my mind is the badgermole.”

“Yeah.” Korra chuckled. “I don’t think this is something to call the Queen about. You’d probably have a hard time getting in touch with her anyway. I know Su’s called her for three days and hasn’t heard a word. You’d think with Su’s status, _and_ as a Beifong that she’d get a little--.” Korra stopped, something out of all Jinora had said sticking out to her. “Wait. You said that badgermole was small right? Like _really_ small, by badgermole standards.”

“Yeah, why?”

“What color was it?”

“Silver.”

“Huh.” Korra lowered her brows and frowned. She could vaguely remember seeing a silver badgermole when she had been stuck in the Spirit World. “Were its eyes green?”

“I don’t know.” Jinora admitted. “It saved me from the wolves. I followed its blood trail and it led me to--.”

“Kuvira.” Korra finished.

“Yeah.”

Korra couldn’t help but grin. “You found my badgermole!”

“I did what?”

Mako was watching her with one eyebrow raised as Korra explained, and Korra found herself getting excited. Though halfway through her explanation she made the realization that it probably meant that there was more to Jinora’s dream than Kya thought.

“I’m not really sure what it means, Jinora. Like maybe it was some kind of weird spiritual connection to me you had going on last night, but you definitely dreamed about my badgermole. That still doesn’t explain the rest of it though. So maybe there’s more to this.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the Avatar?” Jinora teased. “Isn’t this right up your alley?”

“I could ask you the same question, oh spiritual advisor of mine.” Korra laughed. “Have you talked to Ikki about it? Or Meelo?”

“No, not yet. Just dad, Aunt Kya and Lin.”

“Well, it can’t hurt to talk to them too. Maybe that can clear your head. If not there’s always--.”

“Mediation? You sound like Uncle Shin.”

Korra laughed louder, shaking her head as she heard Jinora sigh again.

“I’ll call Aunt Kya again in a few minutes.” Jinora continued. “That should help.”

“Sounds good. I’m sorry I couldn’t help more, Jinora.”

“That’s okay.” Jinora replied, sounding peppier than she had at the start. “Actually this did help. Maybe now that I know it _might_ be spirit related, Aunt Kya and I can figure it out. I may be calling the Earth Queen soon after all.”

“Good luck.”

“I’ll need it. But I’ll let you go. Thank you, Korra.”

“No problem. Bye, Jinora.” As she put her phone down, Korra looked over at Mako and raised her eyebrow. He looked like he was going to fall asleep where he was sitting. “I’m worried about you.”

“Glad that’s mutual, Korra.” He replied with a yawn.

“What’s wrong?”

“Haven’t slept in a couple days.” Mako shrugged. “I keep expecting something to happen, so I stay up all night waiting and then…nothing. We don’t all get the luxury of being protected by the White Lotus.”

Korra rolled her eyes. She was worried enough as it was, and she didn’t want to add worrying about Mako passing out from exhaustion onto the list. “The White Lotus doesn’t help much. Feeling safer doesn’t always make the fear go away.”

“Yeah.” Mako nodded once, blinking tiredly as he stared at the table.

“You want to talk about it?”

“Couldn’t hurt.” He told her, standing up. “Come on, we’ll go outside.”

* * *

 

“I don’t understand why it isn’t working.” Asami sighed from over Bataar’s shoulder. “We replaced the burnt out wires.”

He rocked back on his knees, pushing his glasses up on top of his head and rubbing his eyes. They’d both been awake since six that morning working and all he wanted to do was go back to bed. They’d also had to completely take the motor apart in order to replace what had been broken.

“ _And_ we’ve replaced half the insides of this thing already.” He let out a sigh and looked up at Asami and Hiroshi who were standing behind him.

“But it won’t start.” Asami said, crossing her arms.

“Won’t start.” Bataar echoed.

“Maybe if you connected it to the power source…” Hiroshi offered, raising one eyebrow.

Bataar let his glasses drop back into place just in time to see Asami’s expression become tired. She laced her fingers together and pressed her palms into her forehead, blinking rapidly as she looked down at Bataar.

“We didn’t plug it in.” She whispered.

“You did not.” Hiroshi nodded, giving them both a smug smile.

Bataar resisted the urge to bang his head against the metal wall. He felt like an idiot. Judging by the look on Asami’s face, she did too.

“I’m done.” Asami said after a long pause before walking off. “Good luck.”

Hiroshi roared with laughter and Bataar looked back at the motor and frowned. “I can’t believe we forgot to plug it in.”

“I can!” Asami called up from the metal stairway that led to the platform Bataar and Hiroshi were on.

“You’re still here?” Bataar grinned, looking over his shoulder.

“Not for long.” Asami replied before he could hear her footsteps fading away. Hiroshi was still laughing, and Bataar shook his head and chuckled.

“Alright.” Bataar said, looking up at Hiroshi. “Let me tell the guards and we’ll start this thing up.”

Hiroshi shrugged and paced the end of the platform and looked out at the Beifong estate. “It should work like new, Bataar.”

“I know.” Bataar sighed as he retrieved the walkie-talkie from where he’d left it on the toolbox. He fiddled with the channel for a minute and frowned. “Captain Fariha?” The words still felt weird leaving his mouth. “It’s Junior. We’ve fixed the motor. We’re ready to open the dome.”

The radio crackled in response after several seconds before Fariha spoke. “Go ahead.”

Bataar finished hooking the motor back up to the power source and pushed himself to his feet, still grinning. It was a relieving feeling to know that they’d finally fixed it. He heard footsteps behind him as he started the motor up. He held his breath as it started, exhaling several seconds later as he heard it running smoothly.

“Junior?” Bataar nearly jumped at the sound of Aiwei’s voice, and he turned around and raised his eyebrow only to see Aiwei standing at the top of the stairs. “I was hoping I might find you here. One of the trams has had an engine failure and I was sent to inform you--.”

“So get the maintenance team out there.” Bataar shrugged. “I’ve been busy enough with this. I don’t fix everything, you know that.”

Aiwei raised his eyebrows the slightest amount before he nodded. “Of course, Junior. As I said, I was told to inform you. I suppose you’ve fixed _this_ problem?”

“Yep.” Bataar replied as he reached for the switch to close the dome. He had to close it the rest of the way before he opened it. “Finally.”

He crossed his arms and watched the dome begin to close, letting out a relieved sigh when it locked into place. They had done it. It had seemed like every time they made progress on the repairs something else had gone wrong. First it was the faulty wiring, then it had been the damaged parts, but they’d fixed it. Bataar grinned, counting to ten before he reached over and pushed the button to lower the dome. He would be able to rest easier knowing the dome would close that night, he was sure of that.

The dome opened slowly, and Junior found his breath catching as the dome lowered further than it had in days. He thought briefly about dancing around the platform with joy. Any thought of celebration was cut short however, when a screeching noise pierced his ears.

“Cut the power!” Hiroshi barked.

Bataar was already moving to do so, and he slammed his hand into the emergency shut-off switch. As he did, sparks erupted from the engine and he shielded his face with one arm as he cursed.

“Fuck!”

The petals of the dome jerked to a halt with a loud groaning noise, leaving them much more exposed compared to how they had been. When the motor finally slowed, smoke was pouring out of it and Bataar could hear Aiwei and Hiroshi coughing as he jogged to the edge of the platform.

“ASAMI!” He hoped she hadn’t gone far.

She was much better at working under pressure than he was, and he needed her. They’d made a mistake. Somewhere, they’d made one, he knew. They had to fix it. He wanted to scream, to pull his hair out and curse. Bataar spun around from the railing, pulling his entire body down into a squat and slamming his hands against the metal under his feet. The pain his hands matched his frustration, and as he straightened back to standing he turned and jogged down the staircase.

They had to start over. They had no other choice. He stormed toward the workshop only to hear running footsteps heading in his direction.

“Bataar?” Asami called worriedly, her footsteps quickening as she caught up with him. “What happened?”

“It’s fucking—it’s on _fire_ , Asami.”

She didn’t say anything, but she ran with him to the workshop. He shoved everything he’d been working on into the floor, moving over to the filing cabinet his father kept in the corner. They’d rebuild the engine from the ground up. They had the parts. That was the only way to make sure they didn’t make another mistake. Bataar was so angry at himself. They’d both been working so hard.

As he rifled through the pages in the cabinet, he cursed himself under his breath. They should have been more careful. _He_ should have been more careful. When he finally found what he was looking for, he slammed it down on the work table, his eyes finally finding Asami who was watching him with her arms crossed. There was a worried light in her eyes, and he knew half of it was because of him.

“I have to start over,” He told her, only for her to sigh. “That’s the only way. I have everything I need here. I don’t even know what went wrong this time but—I can’t take any more time for this.”

The truth was, he didn’t feel safe. He’d spent his entire life in the comfort of Zaofu. He trusted the domes that protected the citizens of the city during the night. He’d never known anything different. Anywhere else he felt open, exposed. He felt that now, in his own home. Bataar couldn’t stand it. And now it was his fault, because he’d failed to repair the problems when they arose. In fact, he’d only seemed to make them worse.

“If you get your dad, and mine, this can be done today.” Asami said quietly.

“Will you—.” He stopped and looked up at her, only to see that she was pulling on a pair of work gloves. “Will you help me?”

“As if that’s a question.” Asami told him before shrugging. “Call your dad. Mine will probably be down here soon, if you left him on the platform. He can’t exactly run as fast as we can.”

Bataar felt like part of the weight had been lifted off his chest. He still had help. They’d get this done if they wasted no time in doing so. Then they could have it transported back to the platform and installed. They would be alright.

“Okay.” He nodded before moving to do exactly that. They needed to find Bataar Sr.

* * *

 

“Don’t you think it’s…I don’t know. Weird?” Mako asked, crossing his arms as they walked.

Korra raised her eyebrow. “It’s Raiko. The only person he’s afraid of is Kuvira.” She snorted and shook her head. “I don’t expect him to be afraid of the Red Lotus. The Earth Queen either. They have armies, right? They’ll be fine.” She frowned to herself for a second, remembering Jinora’s dream. “Or at least, they think they’ll be fine.”

“Well I’ve been staying up at night worrying about you,” Mako huffed. “Kuvira has too.”

“Don’t remind me.” Korra sighed, her shoulders slumping. The waiting was killing her.

“I figure Raiko will call the police back in a week or two.” Mako said quietly. “Which means Lin and I will have to go back to the city.”

“You really think Lin will go back before she’s ready?” Mako clearly didn’t like the sarcasm, and he huffed at her. “Are we talking about the same person?”

“She’ll probably send me back with her police badge and make me tell Raiko to kiss her ass.”

Korra laughed loudly, which finally drew a smile from Mako who shook his head. “I love Lin. I do. She’s the best kind of person.”

“You don’t have to work with her.” Mako replied, rolling his eyes. “Living with her is just as bad, if you listen to Kya and Shin.”

“Thankfully,” Korra laughed, “I don’t do any of those things. So I love her.”

“From a distance, right?” Mako chuckled.

Their laughter carried them toward Su and Bataar’s house, where they could see Bataar Sr. in the yard with Huan who had set up an easel and was working on a painting. Bataar Sr. was talking animatedly to his son, and Korra could see Kuvira and Su a few yards away. They seemed to sparring, and Kuvira bent a meteorite rapidly toward Su who deflected it and sent it speeding toward Huan and Bataar Sr.. Huan lazily lifted one hand and shifted its course over their heads and back toward the house, lowering his eyebrows and huffing at the pair before him.

“Easy!” Bataar Sr. scolded, as Korra moved to stand next to him and crossed her arms. “You took a window out with the last one!”

“Sorry.” Su and Kuvira said together without looking over.

Seconds later, Su had put Kuvira on the defensive as she tried to close the distance between them. Kuvira seemed distracted and slow, even the look in her eyes gave her away. Korra realized Kuvira’s mind was anywhere in the world except right there sparring with Su.  

Su was light on her feet, almost dancing around the yard. Kuvira was much sturdier, which was something Korra considered odd for her. Kuvira’s fighting had always been grounded, but always coupled with the swift movement of feet and limbs, moves that carried with them the power of the earth and the speed of the wind. It was something she’d learned from Su, through years of training. The dance rehearsals hadn’t hurt. But Su was the one dancing, not Kuvira.

Right now, Kuvira was slow. Heavy. She’d never been that way before. Korra recognized the signs of distraction in her form just as quickly as she’d seen it in Kuvira’s eyes. On her own Kuvira was a force of nature. She could have moved mountains, if she wanted to. But the way she haphazardly avoided Su’s jabs and punches with clunky ducks and stumbled steps made Korra worry that there was something further under the surface that was bothering her.

A tremor through the earth brought a rift in the ground between them, giving Kuvira the space away from Su that she so desperately needed. Korra raised her eyebrow as Kuvira staggered backwards, turning the few feet into yards. Kuvira grabbed a nearby meteorite and hurled it toward Su, who quickly ducked under it and let it roll to a halt in the grass behind her. Su twisted her foot against the ground, and Korra watched a line travel through the earth and lift a slight step out behind Kuvira.

It was designed to trip her, as she slowly continued backpedaling. Korra had seen Kuvira use that move enough herself, Korra had often been the victim of it. Kuvira should have seen it coming, or at least known to expect it. Korra hoped she would. But soon after, Su had the meteorite under her control, and was fragmenting it into a barrage of pieces that were fired one after another toward Kuvira.

Korra watched as Kuvira managed to deflect most of them, steadily moving backwards. She tripped backwards over the ledge Su had made seconds later, and all her focus immediately shifted to keep herself from falling. Kuvira swung her arms to try and maintain her balance, not noticing the final piece of meteor that rocketed forward and struck her under the chin. She teetered backwards, landing on her back with a loud thud.

“That’s four.” Huan piped up from where he had resumed painting.

“Four?” Korra asked, glancing at him.

“Mom’s kicked her ass four times now.”

“Kuvira’s just out of it today is all,” Bataar Sr. shrugged.

Kuvira hadn’t moved, and was staring up at the sky while her chest heaved. Korra and Su started toward her at the same time, Korra being afraid that she was hurt.

“Are you okay?” Su asked worriedly.

“Fine.” Kuvira growled, pushing herself into a sitting position. She was glaring at her feet, and as soon as she was upright, Kuvira spat out a small amount of blood onto the dirt next to her. “Let’s go again.”

“I think that’s enough for today, Kuvira.” Su replied with a sigh. “Besides, I’m tired.”

“ _You’re_ tired?” Kuvira snorted as she stood,“You’re not the one who’s been getting knocked around!”

“No but I am rapidly approaching sixty,” Su laughed, “And I’m less inclined to go around getting beat up. We can do this again tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Kuvira rolled her eyes and lifted one hand to wipe the blood off her lip before her eyes found Korra. “You want to?”

Korra held her hands up quickly and shook her head. Shady Shin had cornered her before she’d gone to breakfast and warned about sparring with Kuvira. “Oh no.” She started laughing when Kuvira crossed her arms. “You think I want to have Shin kicking my ass five minutes later? No thanks.”

“Speaking of,” Kuvira turned and looked over her shoulder. “Where is he? I haven’t seen him today.”

“I saw him earlier.” Korra admitted. “But I don’t know.”

“So go find him,” Su offered, smiling tiredly at the two of them. “I have some business to attend to so I’ll be heading to--.”

She stopped, looking up. Korra followed Su’s gaze to see that the dome was closing. Korra felt a grin creeping across her lips, knowing that Bataar Jr. and Asami had been successful. It didn’t take long for the dome to close fully, and when it did Kuvira let out a triumphant whoop next to her.

Su crossed her arms, and began counting. “One…two…three…” After she reached ten, the dome began to reopen, bringing with it the return of the sunlight.

“Yes!” Bataar Sr. yelled happily from behind them. “They did it!”

Su started laughing, and Korra found herself joining her. Though it was cut short when the segments of the dome shuddered, grinding to a half and locking into place once more. They were still half-opened, still leaving the estate exposed. Korra’s face fell into a frown, and she lowered her gaze to look at Kuvira who was scowling. Korra saw the shared worry light up Kuvira’s eyes too, and they both looked to Su at the same time.

“Su?”

“I don’t…I don’t know.” Su was still watching the dome, and she took a deep breath before turning to look for her husband. “Bataar?”

Bataar Sr.’s brow was furrowed, his mouth hanging open slightly. “I don’t know, Su. I’ll go find out. They’ll be calling if I don’t.”

Su had brought one hand up to cup her chin, her eyes closing as she nodded. Bataar rushed off, and after a moment Su sighed. “They’ll fix it.”

Korra thought it, but she didn’t say it. Kuvira seemed to be thinking the same thing, but neither of them brought it up. Su knew.

“It’ll be fine.” Su’s words were weak. They were meant for comfort but carried none. Su looked as though she realized it as she spoke, and she offered Korra and Kuvira a tired shrug. “I have work to do.”

That was how she left them, standing in the yard with Huan and Mako. Korra thought briefly about going to see Junior and Asami, but she knew she would only be a distraction. There was little she could actually do to _help_ them, so it was best to just stay out of their way.

“Shin was down by the power disc field.” Huan spoke up, drawing Korra and Kuvira’s attention. “He had the kids with him. The twins too, I think.”

“Thanks.” Korra glanced at Kuvira and raised her eyebrow. “Want to head down there?”

“Yeah.”

Korra led the way, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she walked. Kuvira fell instep beside her, though Mako ended up trailing behind the pair of them. Looking at Kuvira out of the corner of her eye, Korra saw that Kuvira looked as tired as Mako had. Her cheeks were dangerously close to looking sunken, and her skin too was paler than normal.

“So what’s wrong with you?” Korra asked, knowing exactly what the answer was. Kuvira was as worried as Mako claimed to be, and still supposed to be recovering. It sent a pang of guilt through Korra’s chest, but she did her best to ignore it.

Kuvira snorted. “I’ll live, if that’s what you’re asking.”

 _She doesn’t want to talk about it. At least not now_.

“Fine.” Korra gave a non-committal shrug. “But I don’t usually see you letting Su kick your ass, let alone four times.”

“Just out of it.” Kuvira grunted.

“Okay.”

The dome still not opening and closing properly was gnawing at Korra again as they walked. She’d been confident in Bataar Jr. and Asami’s abilities, and knowing they were still experiencing difficulty was causing her to worry. She wondered what had gone wrong this time, and made up her mind to ask Asami about it when they spoke later.

Laughter and raised voices carried through the air as they drew closer to the power disc field, and Korra could see both Wing and Wei running around one end of the arena. Bolin was there as well, and his laughter was echoing the loudest as he was chased by Sokka and Latika. Shady Shin was sitting on the ground next to the field, his legs dangling down over the wall, as he held his cellphone to his ear.

Korra raised her eyebrow and grinned as Bolin darted away from the kids, throwing his arms around Shady Shin’s middle.

“Safe!” Bolin yelled, “I’m on Shin, I’m safe!”

Sokka and Latika both skidded to a halt, and Latika arched one thick eyebrow as Sokka crossed his arms.

“You already said safe!” Sokka objected.

“Yeah.” Latika agreed. “You can’t call safe twice Bo.”

“I didn’t!” Bolin pouted.

“You did!” The twins chorused. “Twice in one round! That means you’re it!”

Bolin continued to plead his case, but Sokka happened to see Korra and Kuvira and he turned to look at them with a grin. “Mommy! ‘Vira! Come play tag with us!”

Sokka mustered his best pout when he finished, and Korra let out a quiet chuckle, knowing that she was already going to be running around the power disc field. She looked at Kuvira and raised her eyebrow as Latika joined Sokka in repeating ‘please’.

“You up for some tag, ‘Vira?” Korra smirked. It would keep the kids entertained, and would give Korra something to do to keep her mind off things. She hoped it would work for Kuvira too. Shady Shin _had_ recommended Kuvira burn out her energy, after all.

“Okay,” Kuvira shrugged a little, but when she looked down at Sokka and Latika she was smiling. “What’re the rules?”

“Uncle Shin is safe.” Sokka answered matter-of-factly.

“You can only tag safe once, apparently.” Bolin grumbled.

“Why is Shin safe?” Kuvira asked, crossing her arms.

“’Cause he can’t run, mommy.” Latika replied.

Kuvira cast a glance at Korra, but Korra only offered her a shrug before dropping down onto the field. “So who’s it?”

“Bolin!” Sokka grinned. “’Cause he called safe two times.”

After a short pause, the game began again, leaving Korra sprinting after Wing and Wei, keeping her distance from Bolin. A few minutes later, Bolin managed to trap Kuvira in the corner and tag her. Kuvira feigned a scowl for him as he dashed away from her, which caused Korra to roar with laughter.

“What’s the matter, ‘Vira?” Korra teased, “Don’t like losing?”

Seconds later Kuvira’s eyes were on her and narrowed. “You’re next, Avatar.”

Korra raced to the other end of the field, knowing Kuvira would be hot on her heels. She spun around Wing to get ahead of him, smirking when she saw Shady Shin sitting on the wall still talking on the phone. Tagging him would have been an understatement of what Korra had in mind as she leapt from the lower part of the field toward Shady Shin. She cleared the top of the wall, landing on her stomach on the ground, her arms wrapped tightly around Shady Shin’s chest. He tilted sideways from the force, but both of them managed to stay on the wall.

“Safe!” Korra yelled, looking over her shoulder to blow a raspberry at Kuvira. “You can’t tag me!”

Kuvira let out a huff and took off after one of the twins, and before Korra could start laughing she heard Shady Shin grumbling at her. “Was that necessary?”

“It was.” She replied, pushing herself up so she could sit next to him. “Who are you talking to?”

“Some friends.” He grunted. “Well…not _your_ friends. But Kuvira might remember them.”

Korra tilted her head to one side, and he sighed.

“Terras, boss.”

“Terras? Why?”

“White Lotus can’t do their job right, can they? No offense.” He held up one finger for her to hold on and he turned his attention back to his phone. “Yeah. That’s fine. I’ll see you then.” When he hung up, he put his phone in his pocket and sighed. “Kuvira, Izumi and some others are exceptions. Group as a whole? Can’t do shit. So who better to protect the Avatar in a city made of metal than a gang of earthbenders?”

“Shin.” Korra was tired of people thinking they _needed_ to protect her. “You don’t have--.”

“Yeah I do.” He cut her off. “Like it or not, it’s done. Besides, they’ve missed old ‘Vira over there.”

“Missed being scared shitless you mean?” Korra laughed.

He rolled his eyes, but he was still grinning. “Something has to scare them. It might as well be her.”

“Sokka’s it!” Wing shouted triumphantly, causing Korra and Shady Shin to both look over. Wing had scooped Sokka up under one arm and was grinning. “I caught him!”

“This is _tag_.” Kuvira called over, “Not ‘catch’.”

“Still, he’s it!”

Korra was laughing as Sokka tried to squirm free, and Wing eventually sat him back on his feet.

“You’re not safe anymore, boss.” Shady Shin told her, “Better go run your ass off.”

“Shin, about the Terras--.”

“Later.” He gave her a soft smile and jerked his head toward the power disc field. “Don’t worry about it, go on.”

Korra gave him a nod and grinned as she turned around. “Sokka you better be going after Kuvira this round. I don’t think she’s been running enough.”

“Hey!”

* * *

 

The soft footsteps padding on the platform behind her snapped Asami out of her daze. She and Bataar Jr. had been trying to install the new engine for two hours, and were becoming increasingly exhausted. The time on Bataar Jr.’s watch said it was nearly eleven-thirty. They wouldn’t be finishing this tonight, as much as Asami didn’t want to admit it.

_Where did we mess up last time?_

“Asami?” Bataar Sr.’s voice was soft, and she straightened her back out with a groan before she turned her head to look up at him. “Your wife called.” He was smiling, and he reached to push his glasses back into place. “She said she would ‘really appreciate’ if you called it a night.”

“Okay.” Asami let out a long breath and gingerly pushed herself to her feet. Her back ached from being hunched over, and her knees were sore. She could have used a break.

Bataar Jr. didn’t seem as pleased, and he grumbled to himself as he continued to work. Asami didn’t want to leave him, but she was exhausted.

“As for _you_.” Bataar Sr. raised his eyebrow and looked at his son’s back. “ _Your_ wife called too. She was…much less nice about it. She said ‘he better get his ass home and go to sleep’, if I remember correctly.”

Junior’s shoulders slumped and he let out a huff before he managed to stand, but Bataar Sr. was smiling again when Junior turned to face him. “Go to bed, son. You’ve both worked hard all day to get this fixed. I’ll wrap this up and you can hook it up and get the dome running again in the morning. It’s alright.”

It didn’t _feel_ alright, but Asami was far too tired to argue with him. Bataar Jr. seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he muttered out a ‘thank you’ and started getting his things together.

It was Asami who headed down the stairs first, though Junior caught up once she reached the bottom. He let out a long yawn as he walked beside her, and Asami had to fight the urge to yawn on her own.

“We did okay,” She told him as they crossed the estate.

“Okay still isn’t good enough.” He grumbled.

“I know. We just need to…decompress.” Asami said slowly. “We’ll fix the rest in the morning and be done with it. Then we can--.”

“Breathe.” Bataar finished.

“It’d be nice.” Asami nodded, crossing her arms as she walked. Bataar hummed, and she found herself looking up at the open sky. “It’s nice, you know. The stars.”

He didn’t look up. When he spoke again, there was a bitterness in his voice that she wasn’t used to. “The stars are never nice in Zaofu. Because they’re not supposed to be seen.”

Asami got the sinking feeling that despite everything, Bataar was feeling guiltier than she was about the whole situation. She let out a quiet sigh and nudged him with her elbow. “Hey. We got it fixed. That’s what matters. Today could have gone better…but tomorrow, that dome will be closed come sundown. I promise.”

“Tomorrow as soon as we get it fixed and _know_ it’s fixed…I’m taking a nap. I don’t care if I sleep for three days.”

Asami laughed, and she caught the ghost of a smile in Bataar’s eyes. “You’ll have earned it.”

“So will you.” He shrugged. “I couldn’t have done this with just me and dad. You and Hiroshi have been a ton of help, Asami.”

“That’s why we’re partners, Bataar.”

“True. Still… it isn’t normally this difficult.”

His words struck a chord, and Asami found herself frowning. “Bataar?”

“Hmm?”

“What if someone doesn’t _want_ the domes to close?”

He stopped in his tracks, his eyes narrowing in thought before he looked at her. She could see the gears in his mind turning as fast as her own were.

“Who would do that, though?” He finally asked, his voice deathly quiet.

“I don’t know.” Asami admitted worriedly. “We would have noticed. Who’s been near the thing every time it’s messed up?”

“Us.” Bataar shook his head and began walking again. “I mean, it tore up on its own the first time. But we were there with it the other two times. We would have seen someone.”

He was right, and deep down Asami knew that. She took a deep breath and nodded once, though she was still concerned at the thought. But between the two of them she trusted that one of them would have noticed something was amiss.

“We’ll figure it out.” Bataar added. “Let’s just…get some sleep. We’re not good if we’re both exhausted.”

“You’re right.” Asami sighed as they drew closer to the house. “No use getting worked up until we know more.”

Once they reached her house, Bataar was yawning again.

“Go to bed.” Asami laughed. “Tell Latika and Kuvira goodnight for me.”

“I will.” Bataar promised tiredly before hugging her. “Thank you, Asami.”

“No problem.” She said as she squeezed him. “We’ll be back at it in the morning, so long as we get some sleep now.”

After another goodnight, Bataar left toward his own home and Asami slipped in through the front door. Careful to lock it behind her, she headed down the hallway toward her bedroom. Hiroshi and Tonraq were likely already in bed for the night, or so she assumed by the lack of light under their respective doorframes. Hiroshi had left her and the Bataars earlier and gone to bed, so she knew he’d been asleep for a couple of hours at least.

Korra was awake in their room, sitting against the headboard with a grin on her face.

“What?” Asami asked as Korra raised her eyebrow.

Instead of replying, there was a shifting of the blankets next to Korra and the tuft of thick black hair belonging to Sokka poked out over the top of the sheets.

“Mama!”

“He wanted to stay up until you got back,” Korra laughed. “Had to tell you goodnight, he said.”

Sokka was grinning to match Korra, and as Asami stepped over to the bed he sat up and let out a puff of air when Asami leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight, Sokka.” Asami chuckled quietly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, mama.” Sokka replied before Korra kissed him as well and he laid back down.

“Did you fix it?” Korra asked.

“Yeah. We’ll finish it in the morning. Right now I’m going to shower, though.”

“Okay.” Korra smiled, leaning up to kiss Asami’s cheek. “I’ll get Sokka to go to sleep. I love you, sunshine.”

“I love you too.”

Korra whispered something to Sokka as Asami turned and walked toward the bathroom, and she heard him giggling as she shut the door. It brought a smile to her face, knowing they were both so happy. Still, part of her felt uneasy about her work with Bataar, and she’d resigned herself to getting sleep that night regardless. As restless as she felt, she knew she would be better for it. But by the morning she knew one of her worries would be lifted from her shoulders, and the Beifong estate would be fully secure again.

* * *

 

Aiwei paced outside the city, watching the sky. He’d been waiting for over an hour, and was afraid that his companions weren’t going to show. Aiwei had been briefly tempted to just go back inside and pretend he’d forgotten, but he knew the consequences for that would have been greater than he was willing to deal with. He took immense comfort in knowing that with the exception of the guards, who could be easily dealt with, everyone else would be asleep. He didn’t expect to find Kuvira lurking around the estate again in the dark, like a ghost looking for a lost memory. Nor did he expect even Shady Shin to be out of his bed, though of the two it was far more likely.

He grinned, trusting that they would be able to get away with this in the quiet of the night. By the time he heard the roar of the airship, he was scanning the sky desperate to find it, only to see a large cloud looming over head. He scowled as he looked up at it, only for it to continuously draw closer to the city.

After a few minutes, it was nearly overhead, and the clouds parted slightly to reveal the metal underbelly of an airship. Aiwei’s smirk returned.

_They’re here._

It took longer than he would have liked, but the bottom of the airship opened up slightly, allowing two cables to descend toward the ground. Each cable was occupied by a body, and as they came closer to the ground, Aiwei had to bite back his urge to laugh along with his feelings of triumph.

He stepped over to meet the men before him. It had been twenty-five years. Too long for him to pretend as he had, and now he didn’t have to anymore.

“Aiwei? Are you alone?”

Even the voice was familiar, and Aiwei gave a curt nod. “Of course I am. I’m not so foolish to bring half the city along with me. Even the guards suspect nothing.”

Silence was the response, but both men stepped forward as the cables were withdrawn back into the airship. In the shadows provided by the dome, Zaheer and Ghazan came into clearer vision.

“Is everything ready?” Zaheer asked again, his eyes lifting to the petals of the dome above their heads.

“Yes. Everything is prepared inside my home. This tunnel will get us there.”

“Good. I trust you have a plan?”

“As I briefly explained over the phone,” Aiwei replied, “There is a system of tunnels under the city. We’re going to utilize two of them. This one, into my home, and one that leads exactly where you want it to. There’s one problem.”

“What?” Zaheer’s eyebrows shot up, and the anger was a threatening presence in his voice after all this time. But Aiwei was more than prepared.

“The passageway is too narrow to escape through. We’ll have to go out the front. Which, with the cover of darkness, won’t be a problem. The guards are easy enough to distract. As long as everything goes smoothly, we’ll be able to walk out the front door and escape back here.”

Zaheer didn’t look like he believed him. But then again, he didn’t have much of choice.

“Fine. P’li and Ming’hua are in the airship. P’li will be able to cover us from above if something happens. Will the dome stay open?”

“Definitely,” Aiwei promised. “I’ve made sure of that. They fixed it again, unfortunately. But it won’t be running until morning. Which will be too late, of course.”

Zaheer and Ghazan exchanged a glance, and Zaheer seemed to accept what Aiwei had said.

“Very well, Aiwei. Take me to the Avatar.”


	19. Too Close for Comfort

Shady Shin sat up in bed and took a deep breath. He’d been lying in bed staring at the ceiling for two hours, desperately trying to find sleep. Swinging himself to the side of the bed, he pulled his prosthetic leg on and cracked his neck. He hoped getting up and walking around would tire him out.

Once he’d pulled on a pair of sweatpants, he reached for his waterskins. Fastening them to his sides, he stood. Shady Shin refused to go out at night without means to defend himself. He still hadn’t resigned himself to the thought of using bloodbending defensively, and he wasn’t about to start.

Mako and Bolin, or at least one of them, was still awake in their room as he passed down the hallway. He could see a dim light coming from the other side of the room when he glanced inside, and saw Mako sitting in the corner in an armchair reading. He didn’t look up as Shady Shin passed, instead shifting to prop his chin in his hand.

Shady Shin made his way outside, looking across the Beifong estate. There was only one light on in the Beifong house, and the rest of the estate was faintly illuminated by the moon and stars overhead. He thought he could hear a faint roar of an engine in the distance, but he paid it little attention.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Shady Shin hummed quietly to himself as he walked through the dark. It was calming, and had always been something he’d enjoyed. He had planned on making a quick loop around the compound, and then going back to bed.

He turned left on the pathway and made his way toward Korra and Asami’s house, and would make a pass by there before heading down to the gardens. He’d done it many nights before, and knew the path almost by memory. The White Lotus guards knew he was not a threat, and after a few nights they’d stopped raising their eyebrows at him as he passed.

Tonraq was sitting outside, Shady Shin could see him as he came closer. Tonraq was resting on a low stone wall, still in his pajamas. He smirked when he saw Shady Shin walking his way before motioning for Shady Shin to join him on the wall. It took some maneuvering, but he seated himself after a few moments, watching as Tonraq crossed his arms.

“I’m guessing you can’t sleep either.” Tonraq grunted.

“Too hot for your liking?” Shady Shin teased.

He snorted. “I’m not having that problem. Some nights it’s just hard to shut my mind down.”

“I know how you feel.”

“Don’t you have any…what did Korra call it…I don’t know. It was some kind of special tea.”

“Not here.” Shady Shin shook his head. “I used the last of it at the Air Temple. I wish I did though, it always makes sleeping easier. That’s part of why I was up walking around.”

“I’d rather see you running around here than some of the other people I’ve seen in this city. Some of them are just…creepy.”

Shady Shin let out a quiet chuckle. “Well my late-night wanderings aren’t completely useless. I’ve ran into Kuvira and given her some help, so that’s not bad.”

“You’re right.” Tonraq nodded. “I’ve been meaning to thank you for that. Healing Kuvira when we brought her back. Not many healers could have handled that on their own. And I’ve know you’ve helped Korra and Asami through the years through damn near everything. Korra’s pregnancy, when Asami nearly lost her leg when she had that test drive accident...”

“Someone’s gotta keep them together,” he shrugged. “Literally. I owe ‘em. Kuvira too.”

“You know, male healers are still pretty uncommon. I know Katara did as much as she could to change that, but still. Then again, Katara had the patience to teach Korra to heal. I guess that means she was more than able to teach you too.”

“She was.” Shady Shin picked at the skin by his fingernail and sighed. “I miss her. I think…I think that’s why ma used to want to go back so bad. Since Katara…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “It just feels like ma spent a lot of time looking for something that ain’t there no more. Like she was chasing a ghost.”

Out of Katara’s three children, Kya had been hit the hardest by her death. She’d passed away one afternoon during what was supposed to be a short nap, while Kya had been visiting her in the South Pole. Kya had spent five years trying to go back to the Southern Water Tribe, telling Lin and Shady Shin that she was old and wanted to go home. But it wasn’t home Kya was looking for, and Shady Shin knew it.  Eventually, her firm insistence had faded to occasional remarks about moving. That showed that she herself was healing, and it was a slow process. Progress was still being made, and Shady Shin was comfortable in saying that Kya was happy again, which is what mattered. She no longer felt like she was incomplete.

“She’ll be alright.” Tonraq said after a long pause. “If she does come back, the tribe will be there for her.”

“How’s the Southern Water Tribe feel about the Red Lotus situation?” He arched his eyebrow as he asked, looking over at Tonraq.

“Well, the tribe was supportive of going to the North Pole to help prevent P’li’s escape. Past that…they’re not willing to do much. And I can’t ask them to, even if it’s _for_ the Avatar, because she’s also my daughter. So it’s too…personal. That’s why I’ve stayed here on my own.”

“That makes sense.” Shady Shin admitted.

Tonraq hummed, and they fell into a long silence. Shady Shin scratched his chin absentmindedly with one finger, slowly dragging his eyes across the estate. Tonraq yawned next to him before stretching his arms and cracking his knuckles. Once that was done, Tonraq opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but anything he was going to say was cut short.

“Help!” Asami’s scream pierced the air around them, and Tonraq hit the ground almost instantly.

Shady Shin was right behind him as Tonraq ran up toward the house, only to see him shoulder through the door within seconds. Tonraq wasn’t in the house long, and Shady Shin had almost made it to the door when Tonraq was flung outside by a massive gust of wind. Tonraq rolled backwards through the yard, only for another blast to come through the door and knock Shady Shin to the ground behind him.

He rolled onto his side and looked toward the house, only to see two men come running outside, one of them with Korra’s limp body hoisted over his shoulder. Aiwei was the last to leave, and as Shady Shin scrambled back to his feet, he looked up only to see that Aiwei was carrying Sokka. Sokka was doing his best to squirm free, his eyes wide with fear.

“Help!” Sokka cried. “Let me go, you big tree! Help!”

The sound caused Shady Shin’s blood to run hot with rage, and as soon as he saw Tonraq sprinting towards him, he pulled one of his waterskins off and tossed it in Tonraq’s direction. The several White Lotus guards that had been stationed around the house came running around the corner only to take off after Tonraq. He was now armed with water and hot on Aiwei’s heels, leaving Shady Shin momentarily alone in the yard.

_We need help._

He turned his gaze back to the house, able to see the outline of a figure laying across the hallway floor. He closed his eyes only for a moment, stepping toward the nearest window frame. He slammed his elbow into the window, wincing at the sharp pain and the sound of the breaking glass. But it got the desired effect. An alarm went off immediately, one that rang throughout the Beifong estate. He could see the flashing lights going off in the Beifong house, accompanied by the ear-piercing sirens.

They White Lotus wouldn’t be fighting alone, as soon as the entire Beifong family awoke. If the Red Lotus wanted a fight, Shady Shin knew they’d get one. Everyone on the estate would be awake within minutes. The Red Lotus had nowhere to go.

* * *

 

Kuvira’s eyes snapped open the second the siren pierced the silence of her bedroom. She felt Bataar Jr. bolt up in bed next to her, and her feet were on the floor within a second’s time. There were a few seconds of groggy confusion, but with every note of the siren Kuvira gained a little more clarity. She instinctively bent her armor over her pajamas, snapping her cables against the waistband of her pants as Bataar Jr. hurriedly slipped his shoes on. Kuvira moved faster than he did, shouldering through the bedroom door and rushing down the hallway toward Latika’s room.

Kuvira found her sitting up in the middle of her bed, her eyes wide with fear and her hands held tightly over her ears.  Kuvira was developing a throbbing headache, and she wished she could do the same. Instead, she lifted Latika off the bed, resting her securely on one hip before darting back into the hallway. Junior was waiting for her there, and the pair of them jogged down the hall and toward the living room.

Su and Bataar Sr. were already there. Both were fully clothed, which let Kuvira know they’d not yet gone to bed. Huan arrived moments after Kuvira and Junior, followed finally by the twins.

“Mom,” Junior frowned, “What’s going on?”

“There’s been an intrusion,” Su responded quickly, her eyes catching Kuvira and Latika. “Hold on.” She crossed the room, taking Latika from Kuvira and looking at her with a forced smile. “Sweetheart, I want you to go with Huan, okay?” She was barely audible over the sirens, but Kuvira saw Latika shake her head in response. When she did, Su looked at Huan and sighed.

He moved over quickly, mustering the most cheer he could manage and coerced Latika away from Su. Su watched until they left the room, before she looked at Kuvira and Junior again.

“It’s Korra.”

Kuvira heard Junior ask what happened, but Kuvira knew.

 _They’re here_.

“The Red Lotus--.” Su started.

“We’re wasting time.” Kuvira growled.

“She’s right.” Bataar Sr. agreed.

Su nodded, and before Kuvira could wait on the others she was running toward the door. The lights from the alarm were illuminating the area, though not fully, and Kuvira scanned what she could see of the estate, and was able to hear shouting mingled in with the sirens.

“In the gardens.” Su said from behind her.

Kuvira nodded once, turning to see both Bataars rushing through the door after them.

“We’re going to close the dome.” Bataar Jr. told them quickly as his father ran ahead of him. “Be careful.”

Kuvira didn’t linger, instead breaking into a full sprint heading straight for the commotion outside. She smelled the sulfur as she ran, seeing the glow of the lava seconds later. What she saw in the gardens was a barricade. There was a ring of lava several feet wide that encircled what was more or less a makeshift barrier made of metal. The lava itself was surrounded by several White Lotus members and Zaofu guards, accompanied by Mako, Bolin, Shady Shin, and Tonraq.

Shady Shin and Tonraq had a huge stream of water that was swirling around the pair of them, while Tonraq used most of the water to direct shards of ice towards the figures grouped together in the center of the lava.

That was when Kuvira saw Aiwei, flanked by Zaheer. Ghazan was between them, Korra on his shoulder. Sokka was in his free arm, trying to wriggle free of his tight grip. Kuvira bit back a snarl, ripping a chunk of the earth out from the ground and kicking it toward them as hard as she could. She’d kill all three of them. All she could see was red.

_They shouldn’t have gotten this far, where were the fucking guards?_

She fell in between Fariha and Mako, both of whom were firing off attacks of their own, while Wing and Wei joined Bolin on the other side of the moat of lava. The sirens around them stopped abruptly, allowing Kuvira a brief moment of ringing silence in her ears before she heard the engines of an airship. Looking up, Kuvira could see an airship looming over head. She could barely make out that the underbelly of the airship was open, and that there was a figure peering just over the edge.

The popping sound followed within seconds, and she had enough time to recognize the sound as a combustion attack. That didn’t give her enough time to react, however. But she felt a weight colliding into her chest, dragging her a few feet away and pushing her to the ground. It was Mako.

“Pay attention!” He yelled, half a second after the explosion hit where they had been standing moments before.

Kuvira bit back any reply that she could have fired back at him, both of them resuming their prior positions as Fariha started using the cables at her waist to grab the sheets of metal the Red Lotus were hiding behind, trying to dismantle their defenses.

Aiwei managed to sever the next cable that Fariha slung their way, but that did not deter her.

“You’re surrounded!” Fariha barked, surprising Kuvira with the authority in her voice. “Release the child, _and_ the Avatar immediately!”

Aiwei laughed, and Kuvira felt it set her blood on fire. Zaheer’s head tilted up, and Kuvira’s eyes followed his gaze, only to see cables being dropped from the airship.

_So that’s how you plan on escaping. Not if I have anything to say about it._

* * *

 

Bataar Jr. raced up to the top of the platform, dropping his tools down next to the motor and removing the cover so that he could start working.

“I’ll hook it to the power.” Bataar Sr. told him, stepping over to one side and setting to work.

Everything was together as it should be, after giving the engine a quick once over. He could hear the sounds of the fighting from where they were sitting, and he was anxious to help them as best he could. But he had to do this first.

He set to work making sure all the wiring was connected properly, and that the fuel intake would be ready to work smoothly once the engine was started. They had no time for any error. This had to be perfect. The dome _had_ to close. Bataar refused to accept anything less.

A few of the gears that turned the winch that lowered the dome were loose, and he had to awkwardly bend his arms around behind the bulk of the engine to get to them. They needed to be much tighter if he expected them to be of any use.

“One more cable,” Bataar Sr. muttered. “Almost done.”

“Me too. Give me just a second and you can start--.”

The engine whirred to life on its own, interrupting him. His eyes went wide, and he started to pull his hands out but didn’t move fast enough. The gears churned to life, trapping his thumb between them. The crushing weight of pressure almost drowned out the sharp sensation of his skin tearing, and Bataar let out a cry of pain as he tried to yank his left arm free.

“Junior!”

His hand eventually came loose, but the pain remained. He fell backwards onto the platform, pulling his left hand close to his chest and panting. His thumb, what was left of it, was a bloody and mangled stump that throbbed in time with his labored breaths. The rest of his hand didn’t fare much better, and a wave of dizziness struck him as he stared at his hand. He blinked through it as his father called to him again. He forced himself to look at the petals of the dome, ignoring his own agony as he saw them fully open.

“Junior we need to get you to the hospital.”

He ignored Bataar Sr. and he began to count. “One…two…three…”

“Junior! Seriously, you need to--.”

“Four…five…six…”

He felt his father grab him by the arm and hoist him to his feet, but Bataar wasn’t going anywhere. Not yet. When he reached ten, he waited for only a breath before he flipped the switch for the dome to close. 

“Please.” He pleaded aloud.

“Junior.” Bataar Sr. was tugging on his arm, but Bataar held his ground. He’d see it close. He wasn’t leaving.

“It has to work…it _has_ to.”

* * *

 

“We need someone to get across the lava.” Kuvira managed to cough out as they narrowly avoided another blast by P’li. She’d heard the dome start opening seconds before but she didn’t want to get her hopes up.

“Bolin!” Mako shouted.

“On it!”

Kuvira popped up over the metal sheeting that she, Mako, and Fariha had been using as cover, bending the sheet down flat over the surface of the lava. Bolin bent the lava away from the sides to keep it from spilling over, giving Mako and Fariha an opening to dart across the metal sheet and over the Red Lotus barricade.

Fariha had crossed first, but Mako lifted himself up with a burst of fire under his feet and jumped over her, unleashing a flurry of flames that while impressive seemed to do little to faze Korra’s captors. Fariha was toe-to-toe with Aiwei, though she was able to knock him off his feet with a swift kick that shattered the ground at his feet. Kuvira tried to provide them cover, only to see Ghazan being lifted in the air by a cable at his waist, Korra on his shoulder. He used one hand to hit Fariha with a wave of lava as she moved from Aiwei and tried to approach him, and Kuvira winced at the fresh memory of the pain she herself had endured.

Shady Shin and Tonraq did their best to grab Ghazan, and Kuvira’s breath caught as she saw a thick tendril of water winding around his waist, only to hear the tell-tale popping sound that always came before P’li’s attacks.

The explosion came, and the water fell off of Ghazan limply. She couldn’t see Tonraq or Shady Shin and Zaheer was expertly dealing with Mako and an injured Fariha, who were alone in the moat of lava. The metal sheet had melted and Kuvira had no way to reach them or give them any aid other than the constant barrage of earth she was sending their way.

When she saw Aiwei heading up toward the airship on a cable of his own with Sokka held firmly under one arm, Kuvira ground her teeth together. She had to do something. She shot one of her cables toward the airship, feeling a few seconds of victory when it took hold of the metal lining the ship’s underbelly. The dome had begun to close. They were running out of time.

Su and the twins followed her up on their own cables as Kuvira rocketed off the ground. Ghazan and Korra were higher up than Aiwei, so she had to focus on them. They couldn’t take Korra.

The White Lotus were still moving around the yard below her, but she couldn’t look down for more than a moment to see what they were doing. Her only focus in that moment was to get Korra. Kuvira bent and twisted the cable under her control, using the movement to gain enough momentum that she was swinging through the air at rapid speed. She needed the force of her weight, more than anything.

Once she was sure she had gained enough speed, she swung herself toward Ghazan. She set her weight into her legs, and they were the first thing that collided with him. He grunted at the impact, and there was a briefly struggle for who would make it away with Korra. That was Kuvira’s goal, but Ghazan was stronger than she’d anticipated.

Still, she’d caught him off guard, and that gave her a slight advantage. She bent the shoulder piece of her armor off and embedded it in his back. The attack stunned him long enough that he released his hold on Korra. But Kuvira failed to grab her in time, her heart dropping down into her stomach as Korra’s limp body rolled off Ghazan’s shoulder and entered a free fall.

There were three beats of time that passed, from what Kuvira felt thrumming in her throat. She’d pushed herself from Ghazan as he continued to be lifted up toward the airship, not daring to look down.

“I got her!” Su shouted, the words bringing the breath back to Kuvira’s lungs. Korra was safe.

_Now for Sokka._

Aiwei had passed her by the time she looked for him, and she growled when she saw Zaheer hanging onto the cable above Aiwei’s head. They were both going to slip through before the dome closed, but Kuvira couldn’t let them get away with Sokka.

Bending the cables up to bring her closer, she removed one cable from the belly of the airship, quickly refastening it to the underside of the rapidly closing dome. She hoped that would make her more stable, and keep the cable from becoming severed when the dome did close. Wing and Wei were at Kuvira’s side moments later, the pair of them bombarding both Aiwei and Zaheer with fragmented shards of metal that Kuvira knew were likely razor sharp. She prayed they didn’t hit Sokka.

“Let him go, Aiwei!” Kuvira spat at him, only to hear him laugh at her.

“You want him so bad, _Captain?_ ” Aiwei mocked her, his eyebrow raising. “You can _have_ him!”

Everything slowed down, and Kuvira could have sworn she felt her own blood pumping. Aiwei gave her a wicked grin, releasing his grip on Sokka. Aiwei had dropped him, and every instinct in Kuvira’s body wanted her to lock up. The fall would kill him. But she didn’t have time to be afraid, there was only enough time to react. Her hand was bending the free cable at her hip toward Sokka as she swung forward, and when the cable found purchase winding safely around Sokka’s torso, Kuvira pulled. She was halfway to him as the cable pulled him closer, her arms opening just in time to catch him against her chest.

“I’ve got you.” She promised once he was secure, feeling his arms wrap around her neck as he shook. “You’re safe, Sokka. I’ve got you.”

Kuvira glared upwards to see the dome lock into place, a rotten feeling churning in her stomach at the knowledge that the Red Lotus had escaped. But Korra was safe now, and Kuvira took a small comfort in that. She began gently lowering herself back down, one arm wrapped protectively around Sokka as she continued to bend the cables that secured her to the metal above.

She was still holding onto him when her feet touched the ground, and Kuvira took a deep breath as she cut the cable at her hip and released herself from the dome. She bent the cable off of Sokka a few seconds later, squeezing him gently as he cried against her shoulder. She looked around, to see Mako being retrieved from his place in the midst of the lava. Shady Shin and Tonraq were helping him, and Kuvira had never been more relieved to see them. Tonraq was limping severely, but for the most part they both seemed to be in once piece.

Kuvira found Su a few yards off, talking to Fariha who was holding her arm close to her body. Su was giving orders, and Kuvira sighed as she stepped over there.

“She needs to be healed first, Su.” Kuvira interrupted, registering the rage in Su’s voice as she’d spoken.

Su paused, her eyes darting to Fariha’s arm. But Fariha shook her head. “I’m fine.”

“You’ll think you’re fine when you pass out.” Kuvira snapped, narrowing her eyes.

“Shin will heal you…at least well enough to proceed.” Su replied, waving for Kuvira to be quiet. “As soon as that’s finished, you find out how they got in. No one rests until you know.”

“Yes ma’am.” Fariha gave a quick nod before looking around. “Where is he?”

“Over there.” Kuvira pointed.

Everyone started to regroup around Su as Fariha made her way to Shin. Tonraq stepped up next to Kuvira, and she glanced down to see a large burn that spread across his right thigh. He seemed to be fighting through the pain as he looked down at Su.

“Where is Korra?”

“I had a pair of guards take her to the hospital.” Su explained. “She was fading in and out of consciousness. She didn’t seem to have any injuries but there’s no telling what they used to put her in that state.”

“Take me there.” Tonraq said immediately.

Su let out a quiet sigh, motioning for some more of the gathering guards to come over. Tonraq needed medical attention himself but Kuvira knew he wouldn’t accept any aid until he was sure Korra was safe. He glanced at her for only a second’s time, his jaw setting as he saw Sokka.

“Take care of Sokka, Kuvira.”

“That’s the plan.” Kuvira assured him.

The White Lotus guards followed after him, and Kuvira frowned as she watched them go. Something felt off about the whole situation, like something was missing.

“Su,” Kuvira turned her head when she heard the worry in Bataar Sr.’s voice, only to see him and Bataar Jr. jogging over. “Su, what happened?”

Su started explaining, and Kuvira’s gaze went to Bataar Jr., noticing his mangled hand. Her eyes widened as she caught his eye, and he gave her a brief look of panic before he saw Sokka and quickly hid his hand behind his back. _How’d you manage to do that?_ Kuvira sighed, and Bataar Jr.’s eyes scanned the group around him only for his face to lose all its remaining color before he looked back to Kuvira.

‘Where’s Asami?’ He mouthed the words silently, and Kuvira closed her eyes. That’s what she’d been missing. She didn’t know where Asami was. Kuvira feared for the worst, considering that Sokka was with her.

She knelt down, gently prying Sokka off of her and setting him on his feet. He was still shaking, and his cheeks were stained with tears. Kuvira lifted her hand up to gently brush them off his cheeks, and offered him a weak smile.

“Sokka, I need you to do me a big favor, okay?”

He wiped at his eyes with one hand and nodded mutely, his bottom lip quivering.

“Okay.” Kuvira looked over her shoulder and saw Bolin, and jerked her head for him to come over. “I need you to go with Bolin, okay?” Sokka shook his head immediately and embraced Kuvira again, and she sighed. “Sokka, it’ll be okay. I need you to go with Bolin so I can go make sure your mama is safe. Bolin will take you to where Huan and Latika are.”

“I don’t want to.” Sokka mumbled, his face buried against Kuvira’s shoulder.

“How about Uncle Shin?” Kuvira offered, which got Sokka’s attention. “He’s busy right now, but he’ll be done in a few minutes. Will you stay with him?”

Sokka hesitated, but she eventually felt him nod. Kuvira pulled him away once more and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Okay. I’m going to find your mama. Stay with Bolin until Shin is done, you got that?”

Sokka nodded again, taking Bolin by the hand. Bolin gave him a bright smile, and started talking about getting Pabu and enticing the fire ferret to play. Bolin was better at distracting children than Kuvira was, she had to give him that.

When she stood back up and turned around, Mako was waiting on her. There was a look that passed the silence between them before Kuvira led him away from the group. Once she was sure they were out of Sokka’s sight, she broke into a run. Mako raced along with her, and she could hear her heart beating between her ears as she came up to the house and saw the door barely hanging on its hinges.

One of the windows was broken, and Kuvira heard a low noise as she poked her head through the door. The entrance was more or less clear, but she could see Hiroshi lying on his side in the hallway floor not far off. She jogged to his side, only to see a large cut on his forehead that had coated his face in blood. His hands and legs were bound to the wall and floor with strips of metal, the skin raw and bloody where he’d tried to pull himself free.

“It was Aiwei.” Hiroshi managed weakly as Kuvira knelt next to him and began releasing him from his metal restraints. “They got in somehow—I heard Asami scream--.”

“Where is she?” Kuvira asked as she helped him sit up.

“I don’t…” He shook his head as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. “I don’t know.”

“I’m going to find her.” Kuvira said firmly. “Stay right here.”

Before she could move, Hiroshi had grabbed her by the arm, his grip tight. “Korra and Sokka. Where are they?”

“They’re alright,” Kuvira sighed, pulling her arm free.

Mako stayed behind with Hiroshi, trying to ease him to his feet. Kuvira let out a slow breath as she walked down the hallway, seeing the door to Korra and Asami’s bedroom hanging slightly ajar. She pushed it open slowly with the press of her fingers, looking around inside. There was a lamp lying broken on the floor, and the bedding was strewn about the room, parts of it charred.

“Asami?”

A muffled sob came as the only response. Kuvira stepped into the room, her anxieties slightly calmed by the reply. She said Asami’s name again, just as she looked over the edge of the bed and saw her lying face down in the floor. Kuvira moved to her side, reaching down and turning her over so that Asami was on her back.

Asami’s face was wet with tears, and when she saw Kuvira she choked out another sob, her eyes bright with fear. “Where are they?”

“They’re okay.” Kuvira promised for what felt like the hundredth time that night. “Korra is on her way to the hospital now.” Asami closed her eyes and took a shaky breath as Kuvira spoke, and Kuvira helped her sit up much like she had Hiroshi.

“Sokka. Where’s Sokka?”

“He’s with Bolin and Shin.” Kuvira replied, pushing Asami’s hair out of her face and giving her a once-over. “Are you okay?”

“Do I look okay?” Asami muttered, tears running fresh down her cheeks.

“I mean…physically.”

“I can’t feel my legs.” Asami sniffled.  “I heard them when they came in and managed to wake Korra. They hit her with these…darts. And she just hit the ground… I tried to stop them but they hit me with one and…” She opened her eyes again, looking at Kuvira with what Kuvira knew was pure hatred and pain. “They took both of them. Korra and then…” She lifted her hands up and pressed them into her eyes. “Aiwei just picked Sokka up and took him and I couldn’t _do_ anything.”

“They’re okay.” Kuvira repeated, pulling Asami into a hug. “I swear, Asami. They’re okay.”

“Did you…” Asami hesitated, and Kuvira heard her take another breath. “Did you get them?”

“I told you, they’re--.”

“Not Korra and Sokka. The Red Lotus. Aiwei.”

“No.” Kuvira whispered, closing her eyes when she heard Asami’s sigh. “Bataar he…he got the dome to close. But they got away.”

“I’m…I want them dead.” Asami’s voice sounded hollow, and Kuvira couldn’t have agreed more with what she said.

“Me too, Asami. Me too.”

They sat their quietly for a few moments, as Kuvira waited for Asami to calm down, or at least get her bearings. Her head was still resting against Kuvira’s shoulder, and when she pulled away, there was color returning to her cheeks.

“I need to be taken to the hospital, don’t I?” Asami asked.

“Yeah.” Kuvira nodded, “We don’t know what was in the darts. So you might need some medicine or something to get everything working again.”

“Okay.”

“Can I pick you up?” Kuvira asked, raising her eyebrow.

Asami nodded once, and Kuvira shifted so that she was kneeling next to Asami. She slipped one arm under Asami’s knees, the other behind Asami’s shoulders. Once she was ready, she slowly stood back up, Asami in her arms.

When she was standing, Asami’s head rested against Kuvira’s shoulder once more and she let out another sigh. “Where’s dad?”

“In the hall with Mako. He’s cut up, but he should be fine.”

Asami’s eyes closed again, and Kuvira’s heart ached for her. All this fear and pain her family had been put through in such a short period of time, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Asami didn’t say anything else as Kuvira walked into the hallway, though Kuvira was relieved to see that Hiroshi was able to more or less stand on his own, with one arm around Mako’s shoulders for support.

“Let’s take them both to the hospital.” Kuvira told Mako quietly, a tiredness settling in her bones that she knew wasn’t purely physical. “We can regroup with Su later and come up with a plan.”

“Little too late for that.” Mako muttered as Kuvira let him lead Hiroshi out of the house first.

Kuvira agreed with him, but she wouldn’t say that. Everyone had survived, and for now that was enough for her. But she’d make sure it never happened again. Like Asami had said, she wanted them dead. Kuvira was willing to go to whatever lengths necessary to ensure that was exactly the fate that befell the Red Lotus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - Korra and Asami need a plan


	20. Dismantled Security

Kuvira folded her hands behind her back and paced another lap around the waiting room. She’d been wearing a path into the floor for two hours, waiting for any kind of news. A few of the White Lotus had left the city immediately after the attack in an airship, hoping they would be able to catch the Red Lotus before they got too far.

Fariha had taken a group of guards and was combing through every inch of Aiwei’s home, looking for any hints as to how they’d gotten into Korra and Asami’s house. Asami had regained feeling in her legs after an hour or so, and while Kuvira paced Asami was sitting in a room with Korra waiting for Korra’s feeling to return as well. Kuvira realized that wouldn’t be for a few hours yet, considering she’d been hit with at least four of the paralytic darts.

Tonraq had limped into the waiting room with her thirty minutes earlier, finally having had the burn on his leg tended to. As she paced Tonraq was sitting in the corner, his arms crossed across his broad chest as he stared at the door waiting for Su to return. There were voices in the hallway, and Kuvira rubbed her temple tiredly as they carried closer with the sound of accompanying footsteps.

It was Mako and Bataar Jr., and seeing her husband was the only thing that temporarily stilled Kuvira’s restless feet. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow, only for him to sigh and move to stand next to her. He extended his injured hand where she could see it, three of the fingers splinted while the entire hand was encased in stiff bandages.

“Lost over half my thumb.” Bataar told her, turning the hand over slowly despite her inability to see anything but bandages. “Tip of my finger, too. The other three are broken, and I have some other damage to the tendons and stuff. The healers have recommended surgery. Just…not right now.”

“Okay.” Kuvira nodded, trying to commit the information to memory. There was a fog creeping through her thoughts despite the still-pumping adrenaline. Exhaustion would win, in the end. But for now, she couldn’t rest. “Are you going home?”

“Are you?”

She sighed. “No, I have to wait on your mom. She shouldn’t take long.”

“I’ll wait.”

She smiled when he kissed her cheek, crossing her arms when he stepped around her to sit down. Su didn’t take more than a few minutes to return with Fariha at her heels, though when she did her eyes were dark and tired, unable to mask the emotional exhaustion Kuvira herself felt. Fariha’s arm was heavily bandaged and tucked into a sling, but she appeared much more attentive than Kuvira felt.

Su had a roll of blueprints tucked under her arm, and she handed them over to Kuvira with a sigh. “This is what Fariha found in Aiwei’s house. He…he stole them from Bataar’s office. They map out the tunnel networks under the city. There was a…uh…escape tunnel, under Korra and Asami’s home. He found the entrance.”

“What?” Tonraq’s voice erupted from the corner, startling Kuvira. “You didn’t _tell_ them?”

“I didn’t remember.” Su admitted defensively. “We built that house twenty years ago, at least. You don’t use something, you forget about it. I knew there were tunnels to some of the houses but I didn’t know theirs was one of them.”

Tonraq pushed himself to his feet, moving into Su’s space, his hulking form towering over her. “What if someone had been killed? What if they had gotten away with Korra?!” Su seemed unfazed by Tonraq’s steadily rising voice. But Kuvira watched Fariha take a defensive step forward, wedging herself between the two. “For fuck’s sake, Su, that advisor of yours—he _dropped_ Sokka! He’s four years old, he can’t bend—Su my grandson could have _died_!”

“I _know_.” Su pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. “Tonraq, please. There’s nothing we can do now except make sure this doesn’t happen again.” She touched Fariha’s good shoulder, pushing her out of the way. When Tonraq started to say something else, Su raised an eyebrow and he stopped. “I have airships following their trail. I know _exactly_ what was at stake, Tonraq. What else do you want me to do? The tunnels will be sealed first thing in the morning.”

“How do I know that?” Tonraq asked, glaring down at her. “How can I be sure?”

“Because I’m closing them myself.” Su growled. “You can come with us if you’re that worried about me lying to you.”

Tonraq stared at her for several tense seconds, his eyes narrowed. She eventually turned her head to one side and sighed, her eyes moving over to where Bataar Jr. was sitting.

“How are they?” Su asked, eventually looking back at Tonraq. “Korra and Asami. Hiroshi too.”

He seemed to relax, lifting one hand and rubbing the back of his neck. “Korra’s still numb, but it’s wearing off slowly. Asami is fine, shaken up mostly. We all are. Hiroshi has his head wrapped up…just heard your son lost part of his fingers, I’m sorry for that.”

“We could have lost much more than that,” Su said quietly.

Tonraq nodded, turning away from Su and going back to his seat. Su closed her eyes for a few seconds, covering her mouth to hide a yawn before she looked over to Kuvira.

“How is Sokka?”

“Last I heard from Shin, he’s still awake.” Kuvira replied. “He’s scared.”

She thought she heard Tonraq sigh, and Su’s entire demeanor sagged before she gave Kuvira a nod. “Of course he is. You and Junior need to go home and get some rest. I’ll need you to help me with the tunnels in the morning.”

“You got it. Tonraq?”

He shook his head. “I’m staying here. I need to make sure Korra is okay. I know you and Shin will take care of Sokka.”

“Alright.” Bataar had stood up while Kuvira spoke to Tonraq, and she looked over at him and gave him a faint smile. “Let’s go home. We’ll see you all in the morning.”

The trip back to the Beifong estate was a quiet journey for both of them. Kuvira couldn’t think of anything to say, and Bataar was too close to falling asleep on his feet for there to be much of a conversation. It wasn’t until they were walking through the yard and still able to smell the sulfur from the lava that Bataar spoke.

“Do you think Latika is okay?”

Kuvira hesitated. She’d almost forgotten Huan and Latika in the midst of everything that had happened. Huan wasn’t much of a fighter, but she knew the pair of them had likely stayed safe inside.

“She should be. Hopefully, she’ll be asleep.”

“I hope so too.”

Most of the lights in the house were on, but Kuvira knew that she and Bataar were likely the only ones there with the exception of Huan and Latika. Bolin and the twins had gone with some of the guards in a second airship chasing after the Red Lotus, and Bataar Sr. had holed himself up in his office trying to get in contact with other world leaders who might be inclined to help them. He was particularly adamant on talking to the Earth Queen. Kuvira didn’t envy him.

Huan was coming out of Latika’s room as the pair of them turned down the hallway, and his eyes immediately scanned over both of them. He lingered on Bataar’s hand, and he raised his brow.

“It’s been a long night.” Bataar said before he could ask.

Huan nodded, looking toward Latika’s room. “She’s not been asleep long. I wouldn’t worry too much, she was more worried about Sokka than anything.”

“Thank you, Huan.” Kuvira told him.

“No problem. I’m going to bed.”

Huan left them alone in the hallway, and Kuvira looked at Bataar who sighed. “I’m going to bed too, Kuvira.”

“Okay.” Kuvira said as she kissed his cheek. “I’m going to go check on Sokka.”

“Try to get some rest, please. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She found Shady Shin in the living room, sitting in an armchair with Sokka in his lap. Sokka’s head was leaning against Shady Shin’s shoulder, his eyes focused on his hands. Shady Shin was looking at the wall, his eyes dull and unfocused, but Kuvira could see his fingers moving slowly through the air. He was bending a small thread of water between Sokka’s fingers, weaving in and out between his hands and twirling around every other finger.

Kuvira had barely stepped into the room when Shady Shin’s head snapped in her direction, his eyes focusing rapidly. He blinked when he saw her, letting out a slow breath and dropping the water from Sokka’s hands. Sokka lifted his head up when the water was withdrawn, his eyes finding Kuvira.

“You fuckin’ scared me, Kuvira.” Shady Shin muttered, shaking his head.

“Sorry.” Kuvira moved over so that she was standing closer to the chair, and she bent at the waist to get down to Sokka’s level. “Are you okay, Sokka?”

She could see the fear still lingering in his eyes, though not as vibrant as it had been earlier in the night. He didn’t answer, but his silence was enough.

“He didn’t want to sleep,” Shady Shin told her as she straightened up. “I’ve tried everything short of sedation.”

Kuvira took a deep breath, bending her armor off and leaving it next to the chair. Once she’d taken it off, she went and sat on the couch, swinging her legs over so they were laying across the cushions. “I don’t know what to do.”

 There was a rustling a moment later, and Sokka slid out of Shady Shin’s lap. He came over to stand next to the couch and narrowed his eyes at Kuvira.

“’Vira?”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s Mama?”

Kuvira hesitated. She knew if she told him Korra and Asami were in the hospital, he’d likely ask to be taken to them. She wasn’t thrilled about the prospect of him seeing Korra half-paralyzed.

“Your mama is with your grandpa and your papa.” Kuvira explained. “They had to go to the doctor. They’ll be back when the sun comes up.”

“Where’s Mommy?”

_There it is._

“She’s at the doctor too.”

His frown only worsened, and Kuvira glanced at Shady Shin only for him to shrug. “I have to stay here?”

He was asking, which surprised her.

“Yeah. You can go see them in the morning. But for now, you gotta stay here. Don’t worry, Uncle Shin and I will take care of you.”

He climbed into her lap, settling down so that his head was laying against her chest. “I know.”

“You need to sleep, Sokka.”

“I don’t want to.”

Kuvira sighed, wrapping her arms around him and tucking his head under her chin. She couldn’t exactly blame him for not wanting to. “You want me to tell your mama you didn’t go to sleep?”

Sokka hesitated, and when he finally replied his voice was quiet. “Are you gonna leave again?”

“No.” Kuvira promised. “Not until I take you to see them. In the morning.”

“Okay.”

Sokka reached up a few seconds later, taking Kuvira’s braid in his hand and running his fingers through the hair that hung loose at the tip. She wasn’t surprised, when he had been younger he’d often fell asleep playing with Korra or Asami’s hair. She knew it wasn’t the same, but she hoped it would bring him some form of comfort.

“Do you want me to sing to you?”

He nodded, and Kuvira leaned her head back against the arm of the couch, trying to get more comfortable.

_“The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. But when I woke, dear, I was mistaken, and I hung my head and I cried.”_

Shady Shin shifted in his seat, his head resting against the back of the chair. She raised her eyebrow as he folded his hands across his stomach and closed his eyes.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_

Kuvira continued singing for a few minutes, eventually stopping in favor of humming. When she was confident that Sokka was asleep she stopped, closing her eyes with a tired yawn.

“Get some sleep, boss.” Shady Shin muttered from his corner. “You need it just like the rest of us.”

“It’s tempting.”

“Got nothing you can do right now except wait. Come sun-up you’re gonna be a busy badgermole.”

Kuvira chuckled dryly. Still, she knew he was right. It couldn’t hurt to try and get some sleep. She could deal with the nagging guilt and lingering rage in the morning just like everyone else. There was nothing more she could do in that moment.

“My problems are the same regardless of the time, you know that.”

“I know. But you can’t do anything about them yet. Goodnight, Kuvira.”

“Goodnight, Shin.”

* * *

 

Korra lifted her leg above the bed, jerking her foot quickly side to side as she tried to gain a little more feeling into the limb. What she had now was nothing more than a slight tingle, her leg falling heavily down on the bed when she was finished. She’d hoped that moving it would wake it back up, but was once again disappointed. She’d already regained feeling in her arms and abdomen, but her legs were taking longer to regain their normal functions.

“Will you _stop_?” Asami sighed. “It didn’t work the first ten times you did it, what makes you think it’ll work now?”

Korra felt her temper flare up, and she bit it down as best she could. “What do you want me to do, Asami? I have to get up! I have to be able to _do_ something!”

“Like what?” Asami crossed her arms, her head tilted back a little in a challenge. “Yell at Su? What good is that going to do?”

“She should have known!” Korra was having trouble keeping her volume down. “How does Aiwei live her for thirty fucking years and Su _not_ know he’s a part of the Red Lotus?!”

“Did you know?” Asami countered. “Do you think I did? Or Kuvira? Bataar?”

“Asami, how can you honestly be so calm about this? He tried to take Sokka! Who knows what they could have been planning to use him for?”

“I know.” Asami shrugged, her expression becoming dark. “One, if they lose you they use Sokka as a bargaining chip. A way to get you no matter what. Two….I’d rather not think about.” Korra sighed, turning her head away and glaring at the wall. “I don’t know why Aiwei dropped him. But the fact remains, we didn’t know he was with the Red Lotus and Su didn’t either. Yelling at her isn’t going to any good. We can’t just go around pointing fingers.”

Several beats of silence followed, and Korra heard Asami sigh again. She looked out the window, seeing the telltale signs of sunlight. They’d reopened the dome.

“I’m not okay with this, Korra.” Asami finally continued. “But…it’s like Shin said. How do we know when the truth-seer is lying? We didn’t. Just when we were all starting to think he was at least…creepy…this happened. Nothing we can do to change it now. We just have to make sure we’re better—we need to move forward.”

“He sold us out, Asami. How do you expect me to just move past the fact that he dropped our _son_ from the top of the fucking _dome_?!”

“Korra.” Asami said coldly, which drew Korra’s gaze back to her wife. “I am fully aware of what Aiwei did last night. In fact, if you’ll remember, I was laying in the floor as my entire family was taken away from me.” Korra gave Asami an apologetic look, but Asami was unmoved. “And do you know what I’m going to do if I see Aiwei again?”

Korra shook her head, but she had ideas.

“I’m going to shoot him right between the fucking eyes.” Asami growled. “But until then, I’m going to proceed as normal. We need a plan. Fighting, whether it’s just us, or you with Su, that’s not going to get us anywhere. It’s going to drag us down. We need to be _better._ ”

“You’re right.” Korra conceded. “I’ll need to see if Bataar Sr. got in touch with the Earth Queen. We’ll be going to Ba Sing Se soon if he did. The queen and the Dai Li…they might be the only chance I’ve got at straight-up protection. And even if they’re not--.” Korra shrugged. “Having the extra muscle in a fight against the Red Lotus can’t hurt.”

“I’ll make sure there’s an airship available to take you to the city.” Asami smiled, squeezing Korra’s hand. The smile didn’t last, though. Within seconds Asami was chewing on the corner of her mouth and looking at the floor. “But I won’t be going with you.”

“Why?” Korra kept her tone soft, she didn’t want Asami to see it as another confrontation. They were tense enough.

“Sokka.” Asami replied, hesitating before she looked at Korra again. “He shouldn’t go to Ba Sing Se…and I don’t want to leave him here alone. He’s scared enough, I’m sure. It’s better if one of us stays with him, and you need to talk to the Earth Queen.”

“Okay.” There were other things Korra needed to focus on. They’d get to Ba Sing Se all the same, and she’d at least know her family would be safer without her for a short time. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you either, and I’m sorry.”

“We’re all still upset,” Asami shrugged a little, “If the worst thing you do is yell, I think we’ll be alright. Your dad…well, if he was a firebender I would have concerns about the hospital being burnt to the ground.”

Korra laughed, letting Asami’s hand go in favor of pushing herself up so that she was sitting up more fully on the bed. This only caused the tingling in her legs to worsen, and she hoped she’d be able to at least carry her weight on them soon.

“We won’t stay in Ba Sing Se long,” Korra promised. “At least…I hope we won’t.”

“I hope so too.” Asami said quietly, rubbing her palms tiredly against her eyes.

“’Vira, walk faster!” Sokka was whining anxiously in the hall, and Korra glanced over Asami’s shoulder toward the door as Asami turned her head.

“I can’t exactly run as fast as you can.” Kuvira’s objection was muffled, but it made Asami chuckle.

“Yeah you can.”

When Kuvira’s knuckles rapped against the door, Asami called over her shoulder for them to come in. Sokka was through the door quick as lightning, bolting straight to where Asami was sitting. Asami wrapped her arms around him immediately, pulling him close and pressing her face against the top of his head. Kuvira stepped further into the room, a tiredness pulling at the corner of her lips as she looked at Korra with a smile. Sokka climbed into Asami’s lap a few moments later, and Korra saw a tear slide down Asami’s cheek before Asami’s hand darted up to wipe it away.

“How are you feeling?” Kuvira asked, crossing her arms as she raised her eyebrow at Korra before she corrected herself. “Physically. I know you’re pissed.”

“Wish my legs would catch up with the rest of me, but otherwise fine.”

“Okay.” Kuvira nodded once, glancing back toward the door. “I can’t stay long, Su is waiting on me. She wants me to help close the tunnels…insisted on being there to do it herself.”

“Tell her thank you,” Asami mumbled thickly, clearly doing her best to hold back her tears as she rubbed Sokka’s back.

“I will.”

“Kuvira--.” Korra said it quickly before Kuvira could turn back to the door. Su wasn’t the one they needed to thank. The only reason her family was more or less in one piece was because of Kuvira, and Korra couldn’t ignore that. “Thank you. If it hadn’t been for you, they’d have gotten away with me. And Sokka--.”

“I didn’t do it by myself,” Kuvira chuckled as she shook her head. “But I know you’d do the same for me.”

“That’s not the point, Kuvira.” Korra started, only for Kuvira to let out a long exhale and hold her hands up defensively.

“I know, Korra. But it’s okay. We’ll talk later. Su is…well, she’s not good. So I don’t want her to wait.”

Korra sighed, but eventually nodded. “Okay. Like Asami said, tell her thank you.”

It was the nicest thing Korra wanted to tell Su, but she knew deep down that Asami was right. Fighting wouldn’t solve any of their problems, and Su was a good person to vouch for Korra when it came to the Earth Queen.

Kuvira gave them a quiet goodbye before slipping back out of the room. When the door shut behind her, Sokka repositioned in Asami’s lap so he was facing Korra.

“S’wrong with your legs, Mommy?” He was watching her with a frown and a worried pout was already becoming prominent across his features. “Are they hurt?”

“They’re just asleep.” Korra assured him. To prove her point, she lifted one leg up into the air. It wobbled a few seconds before she could get it steady, then she bent her leg and pulled it toward her chest. “See?”

“She’s been doing that all morning,” Asami said playfully, her eyes still red. “Trying to get them to wake up. Were you good for Kuvira?”

“Yeah.” The smile that had been playing on his lips quickly faded. “That man dropped you.” Sokka told Korra after a pause. “Do you know? Aunt Su caught you.”

“Did she?” Asami asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Uh huh.” Sokka nodded. “’Vira tried. But she caught me instead. Mama, are those people coming back?”

Korra saw Asami stiffen slightly, and they caught each other’s gaze for a brief moment. Korra didn’t want to lie to him, but if they told him the truth he’d be terrified. There were dangers she had to accept as the Avatar, but Korra didn’t want Sokka to have to face any of those. Not yet. She knew it was the remnants of his fear from the night before that caused him to ask at all. But she couldn’t do that to him.

Asami seemed to be thinking the same thing, and her eyes narrowed the slightest amount before she broke the eye contact they’d been maintaining.

“They’re not, are they?” Sokka asked again.

Asami’s lips became a thin pressed line for a few seconds, and she gave Sokka an earnest look. “You’re never going to see those people again, Sokka. They’ll be taken care of.”

Sokka’s entire expression brightened within seconds. He looked relieved, and Korra was thankful he trusted them enough to believe them. Asami hadn’t exactly lied, Korra realized. She understood they were both willing to do whatever it took to protect Sokka. She wouldn’t let them use her son against her.

“Where’s Papa?”

“Probably resting,” Asami replied. “We can go see him later, okay?”

“Okay.” Sokka hesitated for a second, but eventually broke out in a lopsided grin. “Uncle Shin said to tell Papa he made bacon for breakfast. It was good. But I’m supposed to tell Papa there ain’t no more. ‘Cause I ate it.”

It felt wrong to laugh, considering what they’d been through. But it was relieving in its own right. Asami’s laughter was light and bubbly, and when Sokka started giggling it soothed a deeply hidden piece of Korra’s soul and allowed her to laugh with them. They were alive. That was enough reason for her to laugh. She told herself she didn’t have to justify it. There was time to worry but for now, her family was safe. She’d enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

 

"Ikki, I can't believe this."

The disappointment in Tenzin's voice was stronger than the anger, but that wasn't exactly comforting. Jinora looked at her sister, only to see that her jaw was set as she looked at the laptop's screen and thus, their father.

"I can't help that, dad." Ikki told him calmly. "I've made my decision."

Tenzin let out a defeated sigh. "I expected more from you. Both of you."

"Both?" Jinora's eyebrows shot up, "I'm not the one going against everything you've taught us!"

"Jinora that's enough." Tenzin lifted his hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "I'm starting to think Bumi and I should have gone with you. Clearly the two of you are having...problems. What have you told Opal?"

"That she can train the others." Ikki replied firmly. "They want her to."

"Oh spirits you're telling me she's somehow convinced you of this too?"

"Opal didn't convince  _me_  of anything." Ikki snapped. "I just happen to agree with her. Jinoria _did._ ” Ikki shot her a glare full of betrayal. “You're going to have to accept that the new airbenders just don't agree with the oath of non-aggression. You have to adapt, dad."

"Absolutely not." Tenzin's voice was starting to grow in volume, and Jinora closed her eyes. "You're honestly willing to give up a piece of your culture just to support Opal?"

"It's more than that." Ikki huffed. "The world has changed--."

"Which is exactly why we need to stick to the traditions of the Air Nomads. We're a beacon of peace, without the oath we're no different than the rest of the world."

“I don’t see what the big deal is.” Ikki objected. “I don’t think--.”

“That’s your problem!” Tenzin bellowed, “You aren’t thinking!”

“I don’t think we’re doing anything that is contradictory to the preservation and respect of our culture.” Ikki finished, crossing her arms defiantly. “Zaofu was attacked last night. _Korra_ was attacked last night. Opal is going to Zaofu in a few minutes, and I’m going with her.”

“You are absolutely forbidden from going, Ikki. That is final!”

“How are you going to stop me?” Ikki counted, shoving away from her seat and storming off.

When the door slammed behind her, Jinora dropped her forehead down onto the table and let out a defeated sigh. She had warned Ikki that Tenzin would be furious, hadn’t she?

“Dad--.”

“I need some time to think about this.” Tenzin huffed. “When I come up with something, I’ll let you know. I need to talk to Bumi.”

“Fine.” Jinora muttered, “I love you, dad. I’ll call you later.”

Before Tenzin could respond, Jinora closed her laptop and pushed up from her seat. She made her way through the airship, eventually finding Ikki on the top deck where Opal was preparing Juicy for the trip back to Zaofu.

“You’re really going?” Jinora asked angrily when Ikki saw her and turned around.

“Yeah. I am.” Ikki lifted one hand and rubbed the back of her neck, shuffling her feet around. “Look, I’m sorry but--.”

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to, Ikki.”

“Well I told you I’d handle it. If you’d have just stayed out of it, dad wouldn’t be pissed off at you too!”

Opal arched one eyebrow but didn’t say anything, instead bending a gust of air under herself and lifting herself up onto Juicy’s head where she retrieved his reins.

“Listen,” Ikki continued. “You need to pick your side. You can’t keep going between us. You either agree with me, or you agree with dad. So which is it?”

Jinora still couldn’t decide. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever know the answer to that question. Instead of replying, she crossed her arms and turned away from her sister.

“That’s what I thought.” Ikki sighed. “I’m going to Zaofu to help. I’ll…call you later.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Jinora fired back quickly, watching as Ikki leapt up into the saddle on Juicy’s back.

“Well, you’ve got the new airbenders.” Ikki shrugged, dropping her bag on the saddle next to her. “You’ve got the airship. And Lin. Figure it out. I’ll see you later, Jinora. Good luck.”

Opal coerced the sky bison into the air not long after, leaving Jinora on the top deck of the airship. She huffed and spun around, only to find herself face-to-face with Lin. Lin’s arms were crossed, and she’d tilted her head back a little before raising her eyebrow at Jinora.

“So it didn’t go well, I take it.”

“No.” Jinora muttered bitterly. “How much of it did you hear?”

“Well,” Lin shrugged. “I could hear your dad yelling from down the hall. Hard to miss a voice like that. I figured something was going on, so I followed you up here to see. So…all of it.”

“What do I do?” Jinora asked, desperate for someone to give her some advice.

“Don’t know, kid. I’m probably not the person to ask. I mean Su and I went thirty years without speaking to each other, for fuck’s sake. But…I think Ikki is right. You need to make a decision. What kind of person are _you_ going to be, Jinora?”

She put her face in her hands and sighed. “I don’t know yet.”

“You’re the one in charge here.” Lin grunted. “So you tell me where we’re going next.”

“I don’t know that either.” Jinora pulled her hands away when Lin started laughing, and she scowled. “Should you even be _flying_ this thing? I mean you only have one good eye.”

“Only need one.” Lin retorted with a grin, before motioning for Jinora to follow her back inside. “I’d say call that boyfriend of yours, but if I know your dad he’ll be out here in a few days to yell at me for not doing anything.”

“At least Kai wouldn’t go around stirring the pot.”

“No he’d definitely be starting _something_. But nothing this…dramatic.”

Jinora could agree with that, and she managed a chuckle as she followed Lin down into the cockpit. “Why aren’t you going to Zaofu?”

“Su is probably stressed enough. Whatever help I could give her…well I’ve already had one peaceful visit for the year. If she needs me, she’ll call. If not, I’ll stay out of it. You need a pilot, and you’ve got one. Su can handle her own zoo this time.”

“You’re avoiding her.”

“I am.” Lin shrugged one shoulder, her back to Jinora as she reached for the controls. “There are proper times to tell your sister you’re going blind. After an attack on her city that nearly killed several people…that’s not one of those times.”

“That’s fair.” Jinora conceded, looking out the window. “There are a few towns between here and Ba Sing Se that have airbenders, so we can stop at those and the make our way to the city. We haven’t gotten any calls from Ba Sing Se yet, but it can’t hurt to stop and ask, right? I mean there are over ten million people in the city. There have to be airbenders _somewhere_.”

“Sounds like a plan to me, Jinora.” Lin nodded, turning the airship around. “I’m sure your dad will call about Ba Sing Se before we get there. Like you said, it’s a lot of people.”

“I just hope Ikki and dad will be okay.” Jinora admitted. “I hate to say it, but I’m not even worried about doing this anymore.”

“I understand.” Lin said, an almost soothing tone to her voice. “It’s a hard choice. But you have to bite the bullet.”

Jinora knew she was right, but there was a storm of indecision brewing in her gut. She’d never been this uncertain before, but she knew she’d have to make her decision soon.

* * *

 

The twins were with Su outside Aiwei’s home when Kuvira turned and started up the walkway toward them. She was surprised to see Wing and Wei instead of guards, knowing they had left on an airship after the Red Lotus during the night. That meant the airship was back in the city, and Kuvira couldn’t consider that something she was happy about.

_That means they lost them._

Su’s arms were crossed, her face pale. She wore an angry expression that caused her brows to bunch together low over her eyes. She looked worn down despite the barely concealed anger.

“You’re late.” Su growled, glancing at Kuvira out of the corner of her eye.

“I know.” Kuvira replied. Acknowledging it was better than making an excuse, she thought. But when Su raised her eyebrow, Kuvira felt compelled to give one. “I had to drop Sokka off.”

Su gave her a nod, unfolding her arms before she started toward the door. Kuvira followed her through the entrance, frowning at the open room it led them into. You couldn’t even tell the guards had been there during their search for Aiwei. Under normal circumstances Kuvira would have been proud of that, but she had been hoping that the guards would have taken the liberty of tearing the place to shreds as they worked.

_Not like Aiwei will ever know the difference._

“Mom?” Wing was scanning the room as he spoke, though Su didn’t stop walking. “Why don’t you let the guards do this?”

“This isn’t their job.”

“I don’t understand.”

Su shrugged. “You will.”

She turned slightly to go down the hallway that led to the back rooms of the house. The guards had found the tunnel entrance hidden behind a bookshelf in the study. Su navigated Aiwei’s house as if she’d lived there herself, and Kuvira was momentarily reminded that Su and Aiwei had maintained a both a close personal and professional friendship. Su had probably been in his house many times.

 _And it was right here under your nose_.

Su damn near tore the bookshelf in half moving it out of the way, and there was a darkness that came into her eyes as she looked at the tunnel’s entrance. Kuvira and the twins both stayed a step behind her, not wanting to go in without her in front. It took a few minutes of silence for Su to rally whatever she was searching for inside herself, but she eventually stepped forward into the low tunnel.

“This isn’t like the guard tunnels.” Wei murmured from Kuvira’s right.

She felt inclined to agree with him. The guard tunnels were wider and brightly illuminated. Not to mention they were lined with platinum and ventilated. This clearly wasn’t meant for regular use, and had been dug into the earth and stone with little support.

It didn’t take them long to get to the end of the tunnel. They were on the outer rim of the domes when they saw sunlight, the petals parted above them.

“Kuvira?” Su looked at her for a moment with a sigh. “How’d they get up this high? Aiwei couldn’t have brought them up from the ground himself. Not from here.”

“They had an airship.” Kuvira shrugged, scanning the walkway they were standing on. “Over there.” A platform stretched from the pathway, clear of the petals of them dome. “They were probably lowered down from the airship.”

_How come the guards didn’t notice the noise if it came this low?_

That was apparently all Su needed to hear, and with a quick jerk of her arms the extension was sheared right off the walkway. It shuddered under their feet, and Kuvira frowned as the metal platform listed to one side before collapsing under its own weight onto the ground far below them.

“That’ll do it.” Wing remarked with a huff as Su turned to face them.

“Wing, stay here.” Su instructed. “We’re going in to collapse the tunnel. I’ll send the guards for you when we get out.”

“What’re they gonna do, mom?”

“Seal it with platinum. We’ll leave the entrance open inside the house. Make them seal that too.”

Wing nodded, and Su led Wei and Kuvira back into the tunnel. As soon as they moved past Su, Su slammed her foot into the floor and lifted up an earthen wall between them and Wing. She backed up a few yards and repeated the process. Wei and Kuvira exchanged a glance before shrugging and stepping forward to help her. It would go faster with all three of them, anyway.

They made short work of the tunnel that way, and within a few minutes they were back inside Aiwei’s house. Kuvira didn’t expect Su to linger, and wasn’t disappointed.

“We need to get to Korra and Asami’s house.” Su instructed, leading the pair of them outside.

Wei and Kuvira followed obediently, both realizing Su wasn’t in the mood for either of them to object.

“I’m not looking forward to this.” Su muttered under her breath.

The door to the house was still hanging off its hinges when they arrived, and Su took a moment to frown at it before she glanced at the broken window pane.

“I’ll need to get someone over here to fix this mess.”

She stepped through the door into the hall, frowning when she saw the blood in the floor.

“That’s where Hiroshi was.” Kuvira explained.

Su hung her head for a few moments and took a deep breath before moving further into the house. She stopped outside Korra and Asami’s bedroom, looking through the door that Kuvira had left open when she left. The bedding was strewn across the room as it had been when Kuvira arrived, the lamp still broken in the floor. Everything was as it had been, though Kuvira hadn’t expected it to change much in the few hours between.

They stood there in silence for several minutes, the anger from earlier returning to Kuvira’s veins as they waited. She’d see all of the Red Lotus dead if she had her way. It wasn’t until she looked at Su again and saw the clear track of tears running down Su’s cheek that Kuvira was drawn from her thoughts of revenge. Wei noticed seconds after Kuvira, and she had already reached out to touch Su’s arm when Wei spoke up.

“Mom?”

Su’s eyes closed, and she swallowed hard before she found her voice. “I just…I told them it was safe.” Kuvira opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Su shook her head. “There’s nothing I can do to change it now. I just have to fix it.”

She pulled a radio off her belt instead of saying anything further, sending a call out to the nearest guards. It didn’t take a pair of guards long to arrive, and once they were in the house Su went straight to business.

“There’s a tunnel in the back of the house. We’re going down into it to collapse it. Seal this end with a few plates of platinum. I don’t want anyone to be able to use it again, you got that?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Su waved them out of the way once they’d agreed, making her way to where the washing machine and clothes dryer were haphazardly shoved out of the way to reveal the hole in the wall that had given Aiwei and the others access to the home. Su was the first through the narrow space, and Kuvira waited several seconds before following.

It was definitely cramped, and they were forced to crawl along on their hands and knees. “It should open up further down.” Su promised. “That’s what the blueprints said, at least.”

“Well it can’t come fast enough.” Wei snorted somewhere behind her. “You don’t have Kuvira’s ass in your face.”

Kuvira scowled, stopping long enough to kick one leg back and hit Wei in the chest. He shot a stream of curses her way that coaxed a triumphant chuckle out of her throat. Su didn’t seem to find it as funny as she did, and she found Su scowling when the path opened up and they were able to stand again.

“Come on then,” Su jerked her head toward the narrower part of the passage, sighing when Kuvira moved next to her. “We have to seal this up.”

Kuvira swung one arm around, her energy grasping onto the earth surrounding the narrow space where they had just been. Su mimicked the gesture, and with a quick snap of her wrist the pair of them crumbled the passage in on itself. They began moving backwards as Wei fell in between them, sealing the tunnel just the same as they had the one before.

By the time they finished they were at the base of a poorly formed earthen staircase, and Su opened the top of the ground above them to reveal the blinding sunlight overhead. Kuvira clenched her eyes shut, shielding her face with one hand as she blindly felt her way up the stairs and out of the remnants of the tunnel. Once they were above ground, Su sent a sharp kick to the earth under her feet which collapsed the stairs and sealed the hole in one swoop.

“Do you feel better?” Wei asked as his mother dusted her robes off.

“Absolutely not.” Su replied darkly, her face still contorted into a frown. “There’s a lot more still to do.”

“Su?”

“Bataar finally got through to the Earth Queen.” Su sighed. “She wants Korra to pay her a visit. I have to work out the details, but I hope Korra will be relieved to know that she’s got someone else to turn to.”

“Will the she help?” Kuvira asked, crossing her arms.

“I don’t know.” Su admitted, shrugging. “She’s…particular about things like this. You’ve heard the horror stories.”

“I have.”

“Still, I want you to go with Korra. I know you’d probably been planning on going anyway.”

“If she went, yeah.” Kuvira nodded once. “What do you need?”

“You’re going to go as the ‘official’ representative from Zaofu. Your input might get Korra some sway with the queen and get the support of the Dai Li.”

“Why can’t you go?” Kuvira arched her eyebrow as they began walking again. Politics had always been Su’s job, and this seemed like something that was right up her alley.

“It’s not _my_ place to go, Kuvira. You’ll be more likely to convince her than I would be.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“That’s all I can ask. I’m sure Korra will agree. I need to talk to her.”

“We can go now.” Kuvira offered. “I’ll need to tell her that the Queen wants to see her anyway. May as well get it out of the way.”

Su didn’t seem too enthused, but Kuvira realized it was likely due to the guilt Su was feeling.

“You’re right.” Su finally said, “She’ll be coming to find me if I don’t go see her.”

“Probably.” Kuvira laughed. “Besides, if you’re sending me to Ba Sing Se, you owe me. I don’t like royals.”

“That makes two of us.” Su snorted. “The monarchy is outdated if anything, especially these days.”

Kuvira grinned, taking a sarcastic tone. “Well, between me and Korra, one of us should be able to kiss her ass. I’ll be Kuvira, the official royal ass-kisser of Hou-Ting, the Queen of the Earth Kingdom.”

“Please don’t talk to her like that.” Su rolled her eyes as Wei roared with laughter. “ _Please_. She’s going to hate you and Korra enough as it is. Don’t make it worse.”

“I’ll be respectful, if she earns it.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of. Because she won’t. She’s a nasty woman.”

“I know.”

“She’s going to eat you both alive…”

She didn’t think the Queen would be that bad. If she was, Kuvira knew she and Korra would just have to deal with it.

“It’ll be fine. Korra and I will be as charming as ever.”

“And you’ll burn the palace down in the process.” Wei joked.

“We might.” Kuvira replied, elbowing him. “But we’ll do our best.”

That was all they could do, and she knew it. The Earth Queen wasn’t known for being nice, so they would have to do their best to win her favor. Kuvira was afraid they’d need more luck than anything, and that wasn’t something she or Korra had in large amounts. Especially with the Red Lotus on the loose and after Korra. They’d need something more.


	21. What Friends Are For

“Do either of you care to explain why _we_ had to come?” Mako asked, glancing over his shoulder as he steered the airship.

Korra looked over to see if Kuvira would be the one to respond, only to see Kuvira with her chin leaning against her knee as she looked over the blueprints in the floor in front of her. Bolin was impatiently leaning against a nearby window as he tried to get the first view of the city. Korra sighed.

“Well first of all, we needed someone to fly the airship.”

“Kuvira could do it.” Mako countered.

“Pass.”

It was the first time Kuvira had spoken since they left Zaofu, and Korra watched as Mako raised his eyebrows.

“Well you _could_.”

“And _you_ could have stayed in Zaofu.”

“How would you have gotten to Ba Sing Se if I had?”

“Train.”

“Mako,” Korra groaned, rolling her eyes. “Thank you so much for coming with us. Thank you for saving me from the train.”

Mako started to make another complaint about having been roped into coming, but he was cut off by Bolin.

“We get to see Grandma, Mako. Why are you so upset about it?”

“That’s the only good thing gonna come from this.” Mako grunted. “Just you wait. Still doesn’t explain why you had to come too.”

“To see Grandma.” Bolin repeated with a huff. “I never have time to come to Ba Sing Se to see—there it is!”

Korra stood from her seat, crossing her arms as she looked out the window next to Bolin. The outermost wall of the city was looming in the distance. Korra had always seen the walls of Ba Sing Se to be useless. The inner walls of the city served little purpose excluding the way they only increased the severity of the separation of the rings. The lower-ring, where most of the citizens lived, was crammed from wall to wall with poverty-stricken citizens who could do little to improve their circumstances. Most of the profitable businesses were in the middle-ring, where those that were above the poverty line managed to live. The upper-ring was reserved for the Queen and the richest citizens of Ba Sing Se, an ancient remnant of the noble class that had been in place in the city a generation before.

The layout of the city was as dated as the monarchy, Korra could see that. The only people who benefitted from the physical structure of the city itself were those fortunate enough to have been born in the upper two rings. Korra felt some sense of pity for those trapped in the lower-ring, including Mako and Bolin’s large extended family. She’d always seen it as injustice that the Queen seemed to ignore the lower-ring altogether.

By the time the lower-ring came into sight, Kuvira had joined Korra next to the window. Close quarters was an understatement in regards to the poorer section of the city. Tall, thin buildings that were a hundred years old and held together only by the sheer will of the scattered earthbenders in the area were accompanied by poorly held together shacks. The tin roofs of those shacks came in a variety of colors that were likely once bright. Now, however, they were stained and dirty, the entire section of the city covered in a cloud of what seemed to be dust. It dirtied everything in the lower-ring, thickening the air and leaving a disgusting smell and taste in its wake.

Korra wished there was something she could do to help them. The number of people forced to live in squalor like this was staggering. She felt a sense of responsibility, as the Avatar. She should have been able to help them, but realized there were nearly six million people that lived in the lower-ring. She wouldn’t be able to make a dent in their condition in her lifetime without help.

She heard Kuvira make a noise in the back of her throat that voiced her disgust, and Korra raised her eyebrow before she glanced out of the corner of her eye at Kuvira. She was standing beside Korra with her arms crossed, a scowl deeply etched on her face. She didn’t seem to like the lower-ring any better than Korra herself did.

The middle-ring came soon enough, a different world entirely than the one they had just passed over. From what they could see of the buildings they were clean, everything bright. The streets were just as crowded, but the difference was they were filled by storefronts and spacious buildings that were new and well-maintained. The economic separation of the two sectors of the city was even more disturbing seeing the difference from above, and Korra let out a sigh. She desperately wanted to do something.

“We’re going to talk to the Queen about this.” Kuvira spoke from Korra’s side as if she’d read Korra’s mind, her voice quiet.

“Agreed. Someone has to.”

Mako got them clearance to land near the palace a few moments later, and it was only then that Korra left the window. She grabbed the bag she’d packed out of the floor and hoisted it over one shoulder before she sighed again. Korra had never been fond of the Earth Queen. They’d met once before, if only briefly. It had been a rushed introduction if anything. From what Korra could remember, the Queen had been less than pleasant. Since she needed her help now, Korra hoped this meeting would be better than the last.

When the airship landed, the four of them walked off the ramp together only to be met by a pair of guards.

“Are you Avatar Korra?” One asked, raising his eyebrow.

“I am.” Korra nodded.

“The Queen is expecting you.”

“Good.” She noticed the guards watching the four of them and she frowned a little. “When am I supposed to meet with her?”

“You and the Zaofu representative are to have dinner with her this evening.” The guard hesitated for a moment, looking Korra up and down. “It’s requested that you both look…presentable. For now, we’ll show you to your rooms.”

Kuvira gave Korra a questioning look, but she only responded with a shrug before they followed the guards into the palace. Their rooms were located close together, which Korra was silently thankful for. Mako and Bolin were put in a room further down the hall together, but they were still close enough that Korra trusted herself not to get lost trying to find them. She and Kuvira were apparently required to share a room as well, something Korra didn’t mind until she saw the room only had one bed.

“Really?” Kuvira huffed, stepping between the guards and moving into the room.

“Someone will come retrieve the both of you for dinner later this evening.” It wasn’t an answer, but both guards bowed and left all the same.

Kuvira rolled her eyes, dropping her bag onto the bed and looking around. “Well, at least we have our own bathroom.”

Korra chuckled, shaking her head as she dropped her bag as well and went over to look out the window.

The next time she heard Kuvira’s voice, it was coming from inside the bathroom and echoing slightly. “Bigger than the bedroom.”

“Kuvira.”

“Could fit ten people in the bathtub.”

Korra started to snort and roll her eyes but she stopped. Kuvira had sounded serious. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, come look.”

Korra raised her eyebrow and went into the bathroom, only to find Kuvira sitting fully clothed in the large tub.

Kuvira grinned up at her. “See?”

Korra smirked, moving into the tub and sitting directly across from Kuvira. They were both able to fully stretch their legs out. The soles of their feet were touching in the center, and Korra raised her eyebrows, impressed by the size of the tub. She could comfortably stretch her arms out and barely touch the lip of the tub on either side of her.

“I wouldn’t say _ten_ people.” Korra corrected after looking at the tub for a few more moments. “Five or six, maybe. But not ten.”

“No you could definitely get ten in here if you were ambitious enough.” Kuvira insisted.

“No way.”

“You could. It’d just be a really cramped orgy.”

Korra erupted into laughter, the sound even louder than normal thanks to the echo provided by the tiled bathroom. Kuvira was laughing with her, and Korra looked at her again after a few moments she saw Kuvira had covered her mouth with one hand and her shoulders were shaking violently.

“Guys?” Mako’s voice was barely audible over the racket they were making.

“In here!” Korra shouted, wiping a tear from her eyes.

She could hear his footsteps as he shuffled through the room, and looked up in time to see him tentatively stick his head through the bathroom door. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity when he saw the pair of them in the tub, but when he realized they were clothed he crossed his arms and stepped into the bathroom properly.

“What’re you guys doing?”

“Talking about how we’re going to fit ten people in the tub.” Kuvira answered plainly.

Korra felt like clarifying. “For the orgy.”

 Mako seemed surprised, and immediately began sputtering. “The w-w-what?”

“The orgy.” Kuvira repeated while Korra snickered.

“You’re going to have an _orgy_?!”

“Well we’d have to wait for Asami to get here first.” Korra shrugged.

Bolin walked in as she spoke, tilting his head slightly. “Asami is coming?” He seemed surprised. “For what?”

Mako’s eyes widened, and Korra exchanged a glance with Kuvira who was doing her best to keep from cackling.

“They’re trying to fit ten people in the tub.” Mako explained quickly without giving Bolin any more details.

“Opal could fit.” Bolin replied, giving them a serious look. “She’s small, so you could probably get eleven in.”

“Bolin, _no._ ” Mako’s voice cracked as he looked at his brother.

“I don’t know…” Kuvira said slowly, a smirk pulling up the corner of her mouth before she winked at Korra. “I wouldn’t mind adding Opal.”

Mako looked positively mortified. “What about Junior?”

“Oh we’ll make room for him _somewhere_.” Kuvira promised.

Korra clapped a hand over her mouth and began shaking as she tried to hold in her laughter. Bolin just seemed more confused than he was when he came in, which prompted Mako to grab him by the arm.

“We’re _leaving_ , Bo.” Mako said before looking at Korra with a huff. “Since you guys are doing…this…and having dinner with the Queen, we’re going to go see our family in the lower-ring.”

“Suits me.” Korra nodded before Kuvira burst into another wave of laughter.

Mako all but drug Bolin out of the bathroom as Korra began cackling again, leaving both of them alone in the bathroom together.

“He looked fucking constipated.” Kuvira wheezed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Korra had to agree, and she was still laughing as she managed to stand back on her feet. Once she was stable, she held her hand out to Kuvira and pulled her up as well.

“I need to text Asami and let her know we’re here.”

“Sounds good.” Kuvira nodded, climbing out of the tub. “We’ll have to find something to do, too. It sounded like dinner won’t be for a couple hours.”

“Feel like exploring this place?” Korra offered, sliding her phone out of her pocket.

“Pfft.” Kuvira was shaking her head as she moved into the bedroom and plopped down on the sofa near the wall. “I’ll stay right here, thank you. We can explore tomorrow. I want to know the ins and outs of this place, but not today.”

“Well you figure out what you want to do.” Korra shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed.

‘ _We just got here. Me and Kuvira are supposed to have dinner with the Queen later. How’s it going?_ ’

She could hear the sound of paper tearing as she sent her text and she frowned for a second, not having long enough to wonder what it was before a paper ball bounced off the back of her head.

“How fucking old are you?” Korra asked, looking at Kuvira only to see her tearing another page out of the notebook in her lap.

“Older than you.” Kuvira replied with a grin as she crumpled the paper up in one hand.

Korra rolled her eyes, feeling her phone vibrate.

‘ _Sokka misses you. Who am I kidding? I miss you. Good luck at dinner, I’m sure you’ll both need it. Let me know how it goes, okay?’_

Korra started to text back that she would, stopping short to swing one arm around and light the next paper ball on fire before it could hit her.

“Ha!”

She sent her text, only to look over and see Kuvira glaring at her as she tore off a third sheet of paper. “You know, if you hadn’t lit that one on fire, it would have hit you in the same place as before.”

“And?” Korra smirked, glancing over as the paper ball disintegrated into smoke and dust in the floor.

“And I have plenty more paper.” Kuvira grinned, crumpling the newest sheet in her hand. “Think you can turn them to ash before they hit the ground?”

“I think we’re about to find out. Bring it on.”

* * *

 

Hiroshi sighed as he heard the muffled gunfire, following the guard that was escorting him into the station. He had been surprised to hear that the Zaofu guard had an indoor firing range, since only a select few of them actually carried firearms. But Su had told him it had been built at Kuvira’s insistence a few years earlier. What didn’t surprise him was that Asami was here.

The guard handed him a pair of protective glasses once they were outside the range, followed a moment later by a set of earmuffs.

“I’ll buzz you in.” The guard said once he’d handed over the equipment. “You’re still a prisoner, so…don’t touch the guns. Suyin said you can go in, and that’s good enough for me.”

Hiroshi couldn’t help but grin a little. “She didn’t tell you _why_ I’m a prisoner, did she?”

“Nope. Said that wasn’t my problem. Just go in and talk to your daughter, don’t touch anything.”

“Yes sir.”

A buzzer sounded before the door unlocked, and following the sound of the buzzer was a heavy silence. When Hiroshi stepped through the door, he could see Asami standing at the far end of the range. She was wearing one of Korra’s baggy white t-shirts with her hair pulled into a loose ponytail to get it out of the way, her jacket laying folded on a chair behind her. She glanced in his direction, putting the gun down with a sigh when she saw him. It took her a moment to step back and remove her earmuffs, leaving them around her neck as he drew closer.

“Su told me I’d find you here.” Hiroshi gave her a smile, but she didn’t return it. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, dad.”

She looked tired, but he decided to pick his battles. “Where’s Sokka?”

“Downtown with Latika and Shin. Getting ice cream.”

Hiroshi hummed and crossed his arms. “Is Sokka okay with that? He didn’t seem too keen on being away from you earlier.”

“Yeah, Sokka is okay. Latika is a distraction, I guess.”

“Let me rephrase the question. Are _you_ okay with that?”

Asami shrugged one shoulder. “I know where he is, don’t I? It’s okay, dad. Well…it’s not, not really. But _this_ is okay. I know where he is, he’s safe, that’s enough right now. Plus I get to practice.”

“Practice?” He arched his eyebrow, watching as Asami put her earmuffs back on.

He did the same a moment later, then put the safety-glasses on. He watched as Asami retrieved the pistol from where she’d left it, taking a deep breath as she rolled her shoulders before aiming the gun down-range. There were several empty magazines lying on a shelf in front of her, and Hiroshi realized she’d been at this for a while. He stood out of the way, watching silently as she fired. Her gaze was focused on the silhouetted target at the other end of the range, and there was a sharp glint to her eyes that Hiroshi recognized but didn’t want to. He sighed and unfolded his arms, and within a few minutes Asami was removing the empty magazine from the gun and placing it next to the others. She checked the chamber when she was finished before putting the gun down, and once again removed her earmuffs.

“You want to talk, don’t you?”

“I would like to, yes.” Hiroshi nodded. “You seem to be in need of it.”

“Fine.” Asami huffed, stepping around him and heading out of the firing range. “Come on.”

The guard that had escorted Hiroshi to the station was waiting on them, and once they’d returned the equipment to him Asami motioned toward the nearby stairwell.

“Can we go into Kuvira’s office? We want to talk somewhere more private.”

The guard’s eyes widened slightly and he crossed his arms. “Kuv—the captain’s office is locked when they aren’t present--.”

“I have the key.” Asami replied simply.

“You…you what?” The guard frowned and cleared his throat. “Uh…how did you _get_ the key?”

“Kuvira gave it to me in case I needed it. Which I do.”

The guard seemed conflicted, and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he looked between the two of them. “Fariha probably wouldn’t—I mean if you said Captain Kuvira gave you the key…” He stopped and took a deep breath. “Okay. You can go up just…just don’t touch anything.”

Hiroshi raised his eyebrows, but followed Asami into the stairwell. They were silent until they came out on the upper level, and once Asami slid the key into the office door’s lock, Hiroshi felt compelled to ask.

“Did Kuvira give you the key or did you _take_ it?”

“I asked her for it before they left.” Asami told him, holding the door open. “I told her I wanted to use the firing range. She gave me the key in case I needed anything in here. I didn’t, but this works too.”

Asami moved over and sat on the desk, leaving an open chair for Hiroshi. He sat down and folded his hands in his lap, looking around briefly at the office. It looked as though nothing was out of place, and knowing how particular Kuvira was that didn’t shock him. Asami seemed to be thinking the same thing as she cast a look around, but her eyes didn’t linger like his did.

“So…” Hiroshi sighed, finally looking at his daughter. “Why the sudden need for ‘practice’?”

“My glove isn’t going to help me much against the Red Lotus.” Asami shrugged. “So I need to even the odds a little.”

“Asami--.”

“No.” Her voice was sharp when she snapped at him, and her brows furrowed into a glare. “They tried to take my family once. They’re not going to do it again. If I had my way, I’d be hunting them down right now. I’m not doing this. I refuse. If I see any of them again, I’m going to kill them. And Aiwei--.”

Hiroshi sighed and pushed his glasses up as he rubbed his eyes. He’d been afraid of this.

“I know you’re angry, Asami. I know you’re scared and I know you want revenge. But don’t let it consume you. Trust me, I understand.”

Asami took a deep breath and closed her eyes, turning her head away from him. He saw her swallow, and there was the ghost of a tear that threatened to escape her eye before she quickly brushed it away.

“Was it like this for you?” Her voice was barely more than a whisper as if she didn’t want to hear the answer. Her tone was dangerously close to accusatory. “With mom?”

“Yeah. It…I thought getting my revenge against the benders that hurt her would make me feel better. It never did. It just made the pain duller, deeper. Every breath I took hurt worse than the one before, but I told myself it felt better. Insisting that it was for her, that I would make it right, that I would fix it…that I was doing it for you, too…All those benders, Asami. All the ones I killed myself, the ones I had others kill for me…none of them could bring your mother back. I had to accept that.”

He heard a quiet sniffle from Asami, her hand darting up to wipe her eyes again. He had to continue. He had to help her.

“I…I don’t want to pretend what happened is okay. I can’t say I know how you feel, but I do understand, Asami. Sweetheart, I know you’re scared. But I won’t let this destroy you, I won’t let you do this. I’ve been there. Worried sick about what’s left of your family, willing to do whatever it takes to protect what you have to the point that your chest feels tight and you feel as though you’re--.”

“Suffocating.” Asami finished, her voice shaking. “What do I do?”

“Just…take a step back and breathe, Asami. For now, Sokka is safe. Korra is…well she’s not. But is she ever?”

He’d meant it as a joke, but Asami had put her face in her hands and was silently massaging her temples.

“Asami.” He sighed, repeating her name again until she looked at him, her eyes red. “Say you did kill them. All of them. Could you live with that? Knowing that you did that? Morality aside, could you deal with knowing you’d killed someone? And later, when Sokka asks, could you tell him that you did it?”

It had been the hardest thing Hiroshi had ever done, to admit that to Asami. He had to make her see.

“I want to see them all dead.” Asami told him in earnest. “Whether or not _I_ could do it, I don’t know. But I do know I want it done. And for now, that’s enough. I’m making sure that I can do it if I have to.”

“There it is. If you _have_ to. Protect your family Asami, but don’t sacrifice who you are to do it. Please.”

When Asami finally laughed, it was bitter. “I guess you’d be the one to know.” Her eyes went wide as the words left her and she snapped her hand over her mouth as if that would catch them. “Oh god, dad…I didn’t mean—I’m so sorry.”

Tears were spilling down her cheeks within seconds, and Hiroshi pushed himself to his feet and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried into his shoulder, leaving him to rub her back and try to comfort her.

“I didn’t mean to say that.” She choked out.

“I know.” He assured her, keeping his voice low.

She was tense, she was afraid, he couldn’t hold that against her. Hell, he’d earned it, hadn’t he? He’d been in prison, missing nearly a decade of her life—including almost all of Sokka’s. He’d been grateful that Asami and Korra had visited him weekly, but that was more than he’d deserved. Hiroshi knew deep down that Asami had forgiven him, but had to accept that there was some part of Asami that would always be acutely aware of his absence and _why_ he was locked up. There was nothing he could do to take that away. But he believed her when she said she hadn’t meant it. She’d always dealt with it silently, happy he was still alive and able to maintain what remained of their family, as inconvenient as it may have been. That was more than he could have ever asked for.

“I’m….that’s what I’m trying to protect you from, Asami. You could go on a murdering spree if you want, and while it’s justified in terms of good and bad, you have to see the bigger picture. Would you feel better?”

It took a long time for her to answer, her hands bunched up in the back of his shirt. “I don’t want to live my life afraid, dad.”

“No one does, sweetheart. I trust you to make the right decisions. Just know you’re not doing it alone.”

Asami nodded mutely, and he squeezed her tightly before pressing a kiss into her hair.

“I love you, dad.”

“I love you too. You should probably go find Shin. I’m sure the kids will be a welcome distraction for you….at least for a little while.”

Asami pulled away and nodded again, taking a deep breath as she wiped her cheeks against her palm. “You’re right. Hold on.”

Asami went around the desk and rummaged around in one of the drawers before fishing out a small set of keys. There was a gun cabinet in the corner, and she used the keys to unlock it and retrieved a pistol and the accompanying shoulder holster. She paused to make sure it was unloaded, and once that was done she put the holster on, sighing as she slipped her jacket on and zipped it closed. Hiroshi raised his eyebrow, watching as she locked the cabinet and returned the keys to the desk.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Asami muttered, shutting the drawer. “I’m not going to be unprepared again.”

“Fair enough. Won’t Kuvira miss the gun?”

“The guards rarely use them.” Asami shook her head. “I’ll text her and let her know I have it. I’ll tell Su too. After that, who cares?”

Hiroshi shrugged and followed her out of the office, only to see the guard still waiting on them downstairs. Shady Shin was in the lobby with Latika and Sokka, each of them holding onto one of his hands.

“I wondered if you’d still be here.” Shady Shin chuckled. “Kids wanted to go see Opal and Ikki since they’re back. They’re across town.”

“I’ll come with you.” Asami was smiling, despite her eyes being red. “Dad?”

“No thanks,” Hiroshi chuckled. “I’m going home. You guys have fun.”

Hiroshi smiled as he watched the four of them leave together, turning his head to the guard once the door shut behind them.

“You ready to go, Mr. Sato?”

“I am.” Hiroshi replied.

The guard motioned for him to go ahead, falling in behind him. When they were outside they walked side by side down the sidewalk toward the trams to head back to the Beifong estate. As they walked, the guard raised his eyebrow.

“So what _did_ you do?”

“I killed some people.” Hiroshi told him. _For the very reasons my daughter might do the same._ “I actually lost count. I was responsible for a lot of death.”

The guard‘s eyes went wide for only a moment, his face paling as he looked down at Hiroshi’s ankle where the monitoring bracelet still was. Hiroshi could have laughed at the poor guard’s expression, but he thought better of it. He suddenly felt very tired, and just wanted to go home.

* * *

 

Korra stuck her tongue out as she tied off the end of her braid. Her face was framed on either side by a pair of wolftails, and once her braid was fixed and hanging down her back she frowned a little as she tried to readjust her bangs. Her dress was dangerously close to dragging the floor, and once she was satisfied with the state of her hair she took a few moments to try and adjust it. The dress was a light blue, with long flowing sleeves despite exposing her shoulders. It was one of Korra’s favorites, and she was grinning at herself in the mirror as she brushed off the fur-lined belt at her waist.

 _I’ll show them what presentable is_.

She picked up her leather boots and stepped back into the bedroom, only to see Kuvira standing on the other side of the bed brushing her shoulders off. Korra raised her eyebrow, giving Kuvira an once-over.

Kuvira had managed to tie her braid up into a bun at the back of her head, and hadn’t noticed Korra yet, too busy smoothing the front of her robes. The top she was wearing was dark green and sleeveless, and Kuvira had placed plated metal bands around both her upper arms and wrists. Korra knew immediately that they were there for far more than decoration.

Korra smirked. “Are you planning on her trying to kill us at dinner?”

“You’ve got four elements.” Kuvira muttered, retrieving a metal neckpiece from her bag as Korra put her shoes on. “I’ve got the palace walls and whatever metal I bring with me. I’d rather not have to tear the place down.”

“You’re worried about this? Really?” Korra considered the palace one of the safest places she could be at the moment.

“Don’t trust the Dai Li. Too quiet. They stare too much.” Kuvira put the neckpiece on and took a deep breath before she turned around to face Korra. “We should have hit the liquor store.”

“So we could go into this drunk?” Korra snorted and crossed her arms before raising her eyebrow. “You look like Su. Is this what I can expect to see from the future matriarch of the Metal Clan?”

“Yup.” Kuvira grunted, making sure the neckpiece was centered. “Just don’t get used to it. Got a while. But…” She looked over, her eyes darting to Korra’s dress. “At least I’m not wearing a blue rug. Hair looks nice though, good job.”

“Better than yours.”

“Shut up.”

There were a pair of guards waiting on them outside their room, and Korra and Kuvira fell in behind them as they were led to where the Queen would be waiting for dinner. It was hard to keep track of the maze of halls in the palace, but when they reached the dining room it was smaller than Korra had anticipating considering the rest of the palace’s extravagance. The table was large enough for eight or nine diners, though it was only set for three. The guards showed them to their seats, though they were both asked to remain standing until the Queen arrived. Once they’d been seen to the table the guards left them, and Kuvira looked over at Korra and sighed.

“Have I mentioned I don’t like royals? This is ridiculous.”

“You _sound_ like Su.” Korra warned, smoothing her dress out. “We want her to help me, remember? We have to play nice.”

“You hate me.” Kuvira groaned.

“I don’t. But I’d really like to have the Dai Li’s help, Kuvira.”

Kuvira rolled her eyes, straightening her shoulders. The pair of them stood there for fifteen minutes before the Queen arrived. Her arrival was abrupt, the doors at the other end of the dining hall being flung open by a guard. The Queen arched her eyebrow as she stepped into the room, her beady eyes passing from Kuvira to Korra before she grinned.

“Good evening, ladies.”

“Your majesty.” Korra bowed her head respectfully, and Kuvira followed suit.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” She waved one hand dismissively, her laughter sour as she slid into her seat. “Avatar Korra, it’s been a long time.”

“It has.” Korra agreed, her eyes darting to Kuvira before both of them sat down. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been well.” The Queen shrugged as a pair of servants moved in and began pouring them each a glass of water followed by a second glass filled with wine. “I understand that you need my help.”

“Yes ma’am--.” Korra began, only for the Queen to cut her off.

“You.” She was looking at Kuvira. “You’re Suyin’s successor, aren’t you? What was your name?”

“Kuvira, your majesty.”

“Hmm.” The Queen frowned and laced her fingers together. “Well I’m certainly glad you’re both here. I’ll need your assistance tomorrow before I will consider extending the protection of the Dai Li to you, Avatar. We’ll get to that. I’m interested in knowing more about the two of you. Especially if we’re to be working together.”

Korra and Kuvira looked at each other for a brief moment, and Korra gave Kuvira a slight shrug. She didn’t see the harm in it.

“Of course, your majesty.”

“I’ll start with you, Kuvira. Because I’m just dying to know…” The Queen leaned forward in her seat, narrowing her eyes. “What do you _do_? From what I understand, Su handles all of Zaofu’s political concerns.”

“I uh…I was captain of the city guard, your majesty.”

The Queen snorted. “Head of security? That’s no job for a rising leader. But it’s Suyin, of course she has you doing something irrelevant to your future duties. I should have expected nothing less, especially from her.” Korra could see Kuvira out of the corner of her eye, and tried to ignore the angry glint in her eyes. “Though I doubt the Zaofu guard is as well trained as the Dai Li. Suyin will let anyone in, I’ve heard. Still, I suppose guard duty has to be better than what Avatar Korra’s duties are. What are they these days, Avatar? Playing the middle-man for politicians?”

Korra took a deep breath. She couldn’t let herself be irritated by this woman.

 _I need her help_.

“Not lately.” Korra forced herself to chuckle. “Since the Red Lotus--.”

“Oh not over dinner!” The Queen swatted in her direction but didn’t touch her. “That can wait. Honestly…” She trailed off, distracted by the arrival of their dinner.

Korra thanked the servant that placed her plate in front of her quietly before setting her jaw and running her tongue against the inside of her cheek. She had to be patient. Korra didn’t like it, but the Queen would do things at her own pace and there was nothing Korra could do to change that.

Korra looked down at her plate and heard Kuvira let out a quiet sigh from the other side of the table. She was afraid to start eating before the Queen did, so within a few moments her eyes found the old woman again.

“Are you married?” The Queen asked.

“Yes.” Korra and Kuvira responded in unison.

The Queen snorted. “Are you twins?”

Korra and Kuvira had both opened their mouths to say no, but Kuvira hesitated and Korra went on ahead. “No ma’am. We’re not.”

“Children?” She was looking at Korra as she asked, so Korra decided to answer.

“Yes, a son.”

“You?” The Queen turned her head to Kuvira.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Can he bend?” Korra wondered how the Queen was keeping herself from getting whiplash with how quickly she was switching between them.

“No…he can’t.”

Korra couldn’t help but notice how the Queen’s eyebrows shot up in interest. She clenched her fist in her lap and kept her face as blank as possible. She wondered if the Queen would comment further, hoping she wouldn’t.

“Odd.” It was the only thing the Queen had to say before she picked up her fork and began eating. Korra was grateful for the opportunity of silence, and began to eat as well. Unfortunately, the silence didn’t last, and the Queen was looking at Kuvira not a minute later. “What about your child?”

“My daughter is an airbender, your majesty.”

“Interesting. Is your husband an airbender?”

“No, he’s a nonbender.”

“And you’re an earthbender?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

The Queen grinned, showing her teeth. “So who did you have to sleep with to end up with an airbender?”

Korra almost choked on the noodles she’d been eating. Her eyes moved from the Queen to Kuvira, who was sitting stiff-backed in her chair, her knuckles white on the table. That’s when Korra happened to notice that Kuvira’s metal neckpiece was downright vibrating.

_No, Kuvira. Please. Please. Just let it go._

Korra kicked in Kuvira’s direction under the table, her foot finding purchase against Kuvira’s shin. The muscles in Kuvira’s jaw were tense for a few seconds of thick silence, but then she cracked a smile and laughed.

“No one other than my husband.” Kuvira’s grin was disgustingly faked, but the Queen seemed to buy it. “My husband’s sister is an airbender, so he’s got the genes somewhere down the line.”

“Interesting.” Was all the Queen said as she nodded. Korra could have shuddered when she felt the Queen’s eyes on her again. “You know, I never cared for children. Never had any myself. Dirty, needy things. My great-nephew is bad enough.”

As soon as the Queen was looking away from her, Kuvira’s smile faded into a glare that was levelled in Korra’s direction. Korra wanted to give her a sympathetic look in return but couldn’t while she had the Queen’s attention. Instead, Kuvira shook her head slightly and took a deep breath, reaching for her wine glass. Kuvira threw her head back, downing the wine in one gulp as if it had been a shot before looking around for the servant that had poured it for her in the first place.

“Being a queen has its perks.” She said airily in Korra’s direction. “The Dai Li are one of them. They use techniques passed down from Avatar Kyoshi, you know. They’re almost like an army, in a way. Much better than the police force of other cities. I doubt even Zaofu’s guards could measure up against my Dai Li agents.”

It was the second time she’d mentioned it, and Korra noticed the Queen smirk and glance at Kuvira. Korra quickly realized she was _trying_ to get a rise out of Kuvira. Korra frowned, wondering why the Queen could possibly want that.

“How are you liking Zaofu, Avatar?” The Queen continued. “The Beifongs are known for their bending capabilities as well as their tempers, after all.”

“I like it.” Korra replied. She’d always loved Zaofu, and had felt at home with the Beifongs. She didn’t want to live there permanently, but was grateful that she’d had somewhere to go after Raiko had kicked her out of Republic City. “It’s nice, actually. A lot of my friends and family are there.”

“Suyin seems to think her way of living is better than the rest of the Earth Kingdom.” The Queen snorted. “I always thought she was ill-fit for the leadership role. But we can’t all be born with it. She’s definitely persistent… _and_ defiant. Zaofu isn’t known for following all the rules of the Earth Kingdom.”

The Queen was watching Kuvira again, and Korra could see Kuvira practically wiping any semblance of an affected expression from her face. The Queen frowned when she noticed, and Korra was afraid she’d try again. Instead, she turned back to Korra.

“You said you were married? Does your husband do anything special?”

“My wife, your majesty.” Korra corrected. “She’s an engineer. She owns her own company, actually. She works with Kuvira’s husband--.”

Korra was cut off by the Queen making a sound of disgust in the back of her throat. “Owning her own company, pfft. I bet she thinks she’s something else doing that. I wouldn’t consider engineering as something a woman should be doing. Certainly not the wife of the Avatar, of all things.”

 _Oh, now she’s trying to get to me._ Korra bit her tongue to keep from firing back a reply, reminding herself why they were there. _Just let it go._

The Queen continued switching between them for several minutes, becoming visibly surprised that both of them seemed relatively unfazed by her attempted insults. She resumed eating soon after, and Korra was almost relieved for it. By the time Kuvira had finished her fifth glass of wine, the Queen had cleaned her plate. The time had passed in silence, and when the Queen pushed her plate away Korra cringed internally.

“Do either of you want dessert?” The Queen was smiling that sickly sweet smile of hers again and Korra tasted bile in the back of her throat.

“No thank you, your majesty.” Korra replied, smiling as politely as she could.

Kuvira repeated the same, her eyes never leaving the man who was pouring her sixth glass of wine.

 _We just want out of here_.

“Very well.” The Queen looked between them, her eyes finally settling on Korra. “I suppose you’re ready to talk about the Dai Li situation.”

“I am, your majesty.”

The Queen squinted at her and folded her hands together on top of the table. “I’m going to be honest with you, Avatar. I don’t let the Dai Li protect just anyone, even you. If I’m going to do this, I’m going to need a favor from you.”

Korra fought the urge to groan. _Of course you do_. _I’m going to regret this_. “What do you need?”

“My great-nephew, Prince Wu, is currently at one of my vacation homes. With the Red Lotus’ recent attack on Zaofu in mind, I think it’s best that the prince return to the city. The Dai Li are busy protecting me, of course, and cannot go retrieve him. So, who better to do it than the Avatar?”

“What do I have to do?”

“You’ll be escorted out of the city, then you will drive to the estate and retrieve him and bring him back here. Simple, really. You do this, I’ll protect you from the Red Lotus.”

Korra took a moment to think about it. She could use the Dai Li’s protection, though she wasn’t fully sure they’d protect her any better than the White Lotus. Still, she had to try. For her sake, and for the sake of her family. This was one of her last options. She was tired of hiding, and if this didn’t work she knew she’d be facing the Red Lotus head on, alone. Korra saw Kuvira shaking her head at her across the table, but she sighed. She didn’t have any other choice.

“Alright. We’ll do it. My friends will join me, if that’s alright with you.”

The Queen shrugged. “Do whatever you want, so long as Prince Wu is returned to the palace tomorrow. Then we’ll talk about the Dai Li.”

“Of course. Thank you.”

She didn’t linger after Korra thanked her, standing up from her seat and looking at the pair of them expectantly. Korra rushed to her feet, thanking the Queen again with a quick bow of her head. Kuvira remained seated, which the Queen acknowledged with a loud scoff in her direction. When the Queen finally left them, the second the doors sealed shut behind her Korra and Kuvira sighed in unison, and Korra let her shoulders droop.

“Do we wait for the guards?” Korra asked, raising her eyebrow at Kuvira.

“I know the way back.” Kuvira scowled, standing up. “Come on.”

Korra barely had time to catch up as Kuvira shot out of the room, but she managed to get even with her in the hallway. Kuvira’s fists were clenched at her sides, her knuckles white again as she pressed her nails into her palms.

“Are you okay?”

Kuvira stopped short, spinning around and grabbing Korra by the front of her dress and pulling her closer. “Did you notice that she was _trying_ to piss us off?!” Kuvira hissed through gritted teeth.

“I did.” Korra nodded once. “You just gotta let it go. She’s the boss here. Nothing I can do about it. I don’t like it, but I need her help.”

“I’m going to fucking scream.”

“Please don’t.”

Kuvira glared at her and Korra held up her hands defensively, which prompted Kuvira to release her. “And now we’re going to go save her fucking nephew tomorrow. Just great, by the way, thanks for that.”

“Hey, I need her help. You know that.”

Kuvira took a deep breath, her shoulders slumping like Korra’s had a minute earlier. “I know. I’m sorry, I’m just…really pissed off. Holy shit I could have strangled her. Can we just go to bed?”

“It’s barely eight o’clock,” Korra admitted with a laugh. “I have to call Asami and tell her how dinner went.”

“Yes. Do that.” Kuvira waved her off with one hand and continued down the hallway. “Do you think Mako has any cigarettes?”

“Not likely. I doubt they’re back yet.”

“Fuck.”

“Buy some tomorrow before we leave?” Korra offered.

“Fine. But you’re paying for them.”

“Deal.” Korra shrugged. “Hell, I’ll buy you two packs if you can get us back to the room.”

“I told you I know where the fuck I’m going.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Kuvira shot Korra another glare over her shoulder as she continued down the hallway, and all Korra could do was laugh. Dinner had gone better than she’d expected, whether Kuvira liked it or not.

“I’m going to fucking bed.” Kuvira growled.

"Hey," Korra chuckled, jogging after her. "At least we both made it through dinner."

"Without strangling her?"

"Yep. I think it's an accomplishment."

"That's an understatement. I deserve a fucking medal."

"You do." Korra grinned. "Best shithead award. I'll even make you one if we pull this off tomorrow."

"You fucking better."

* * *

 

Asami laughed when Sokka collided into her in the hallway, and she staggered back a step or two before she wrapped her arms around him.

“You tired, Sokka?”

“No.” He pouted a little, “I wanted to stay up with Ikki.”

“No way,” Asami chuckled. “She’ll have you convinced you can fly by morning. You need to get some sleep.”

Sokka sighed, his shoulders drooping as he turned around and met up with Ikki and Opal who were coming down the hall. “Mama says I have to go to bed.”

“I told you,” Opal grinned, elbowing Ikki.

“I don’t want to go to sleep.” Sokka protested. Ikki asked him why a moment later, and Asami closed her eyes when he replied. “Because I’m scared.”

Asami sighed, opening her eyes again to see Ikki watching Sokka with a pained expression. Opal was watching Asami, her face softening with concern, but Asami shook her head. Sokka had been fine the night before, but he’d also been in bed wedged between herself and Korra. Now that Korra was in Ba Sing Se for the next few days, it made sense that his fears would return. Asami just wished there was something she could do about it.

Ikki squatted down and chewed on her lip, her hands on her knees. “Sokka, can I ask you something?” When Sokka nodded, Ikki smiled. “Would it make you feel better if I stayed out here in the hall tonight?”

“Out here?”

“Yeah. I’ll stay out here. All night. You need something, you can come get me. I’ll even keep the bad guys away. Would that make you feel better?”

“Won’t you get tired?”

“Nope.” Ikki’s smile grew wider. “I’ll even be here when you wake up in the morning.”

“Okay.” Sokka hugged Ikki when she opened her arms, and Ikki whispered something in his ear that Asami couldn’t quite make out. Asami felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes and she did her best to blink them away, remembering how Korra had done the same thing for Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo so many years ago.

“So you want me to stay then?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Ikki chuckled and kissed the top of his head before she stood back up. “But that means you gotta get in bed.”

Sokka had no more objections, and he headed into the bedroom almost immediately. Asami lingered in the hallway, unable to hold her tears in any longer.

“Mama? Are you coming?”

“Just a second,” Asami replied, trying to keep her voice from cracking before she took a step forward. “Ikki…” She pulled Ikki into a tight embrace, doing her best to keep from bawling when Ikki hugged her back. “ _Thank you_.”

Ikki chuckled close to Asami’s ear, her voice quiet. “Just returning the favor, right?”

Asami nodded mutely, pulling away after a few seconds to wipe her face. Ikki grinned, straightening her shoulders before giving Asami a mock-salute. Asami chuckled thickly, taking a deep breath before she felt a hand on her arm. It was Opal.

“You gonna be okay, ‘Sami?”

“Yeah just…a little on edge with Korra not here.”

Opal only seemed to grow more worried, and she sighed. “Do you want me to stay with you? I know that used to help Korra, it might help you too.”

The last thing Asami wanted was to be alone at night, even with Sokka. She was scared too, though she’d never admit that to anyone but Korra. She knew Korra was more than a little anxious too, and they’d both talked about it briefly during their phone call following dinner earlier that evening. Opal’s presence would be a welcome comfort.

“Please.”

“Okay.” Opal smiled. “Let me go change, I’ll be right back.”

Asami nodded, telling Ikki goodnight and thanking her again before slipping into the bedroom. She climbed under the covers, barely having time to get comfortable before Sokka had wiggled his way across the bed and was pressed against her side, one hand tangling in her hair. He rooted around until his head was resting on her shoulder, and she wrapped one arm around him protectively before kissing the top of his head.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Mama. When is Mommy coming home?”

“Soon.” Asami promised, though Korra had only left that morning. “But Opal is gonna sleep with us tonight, okay?”

Sokka mumbled his approval, and Asami sighed before lifting her hand up to absentmindedly play with his hair as she began humming. It was a song Asami’s mother had sang to her when she was younger. She’d forgotten the words a long time ago, but still remembered the tune. That had always been enough for Sokka, and it served its purpose. Sokka was asleep by the time Opal came back to the room fifteen minutes later.

When Opal saw him, she smiled. “He’s a sleeper, isn’t he?” She asked quietly.

“Even when he doesn’t want to be.” Asami agreed, yawning as Opal got into bed.

“He comes by it honest.” Opal replied.

Asami started to say something, but the sound of her phone vibrating on the nightstand startled her. She reached over with her free hand and scooped her phone up, opening the text she’d received from Korra.

‘ _About to go to bed. You okay?’_

_‘Yeah. Opal is staying with me. Are you?’_

_‘Yeah, I’m okay. I’m sharing a bed with ‘Vira’s hateful ass, remember?’_

_‘Good. I love you.’_ Neither of them would benefit from being alone, not now. Asami saw no reason to hide that fact. She was glad, for both Korra’s sake and the sake of her own nerves that Kuvira, Mako, and Bolin had gone with Korra to Ba Sing Se.

_‘I love you too, sunshine. I’ll call you in the morning. We’re going to be busy.’_

After a final goodnight Asami put her phone away, making sure the ringer was on in case she somehow managed to sleep through Korra’s call in the morning. There was little chance for it, considering how lightly she slept, but Asami didn’t want to risk it. Sokka would want to talk to Korra if he was awake, Asami knew.

“Thank you, Opal.” Asami whispered, looking to the other side of the bed. “I really appreciate it.”

“No problem.” Opal shrugged a little and repositioned under the covers with a yawn. “Whatever I can do to help, ‘Sami.”

They told each other goodnight a minute or two later, but Asami laid there in the dark for a long time, waiting. On what, she didn’t know. But she took comfort in knowing that Ikki was outside the door, maybe more than Sokka himself did, and she knew Opal and Sokka were both nearby. She wasn’t alone. It was alright to be afraid, but the darkness surrounding her had no enemies to hide. Not tonight. She had to accept that, along with the knowledge that Korra was alright, if only for a little while. It had to be enough. Asami fell asleep listening to Sokka’s breathing close to her ear, telling herself that it would be.

* * *

 

Korra took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly, blinking through the tiredness she felt. Part of her felt groggy, but as she began waking up fully she started remembering hazy bits and pieces of a nightmare she’d been having. She could feel fingers slowly brushing through her hair, and when she stretched out they grew still.  After a few moments she turned onto her back, only to see Kuvira looking back at her through what little light the open window provided.

“You okay?” Kuvira asked, her brow creased with worry.

Korra swallowed thickly and registered that not only was Kuvira close to her, she had clearly been stroking her hair. The nightmare must have been as bad outwardly as it had been inside her head.

“Y-yeah…just a bad dream.” Korra exhaled softly. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Hard not to.” Kuvira chuckled. “You know how I sleep. You calmed down a little before you woke up though, so I didn’t figure it was as bad as normal.” She shrugged one shoulder before turning onto her back and giving Korra more room. “I’m sorry, you know. With everything that’s happened the past couple of weeks, you have enough to worry about. Not good for mental health and all.”

Korra chuckled before staring up at the ceiling. “I appreciate it. It’s silly to need comfort like that but I’ve gotten used to it with Asami around all the time. She always knows when I’m having bad dreams. So waking up like that was…familiar.”

Korra chewed on her lip for a moment and looked over at Kuvira lying next to her and thought about how different their lives were now. They’d gone from renegades fighting a war in the streets of Republic City to being mothers who were now dealing with queens and the hierarchy of the rest of the world. The scale was so much larger now—the risks so much greater than they had been.

“Kuvira? What scares you the most? I mean, you’ve been through so much—we both have. I just…wonder how you deal with it all.”

There was a long silence that followed, and Korra glanced over to see Kuvira staring at some far point on the wall.

“Losing it.” Kuvira said slowly. “Everything. That’s what I’m afraid of. You and Asami. Su and Senior. Bataar, Latika…I _made_ my family, Korra. You know that. We both did.” She shook her head and closed her eyes. “I can’t lose that. Everything else I just…absorb it instead of dealing with it. I have to. Part of my job. Well… _was_ my job. I don’t know what I’m doing, or why I’m here. To try and help, I guess. Someone has to. Why?”

Korra felt the backs of her eyes heat up and she hated it. She hated this weakness, but the quiet of the night and the comfort of her best friend made her feel comfortable opening up.

“Because I’m scared.” She admitted and it felt good to finally say it to someone. “My family was almost taken from me, _I_ was almost taken and I just…it was that fast, and I could have been gone. I worry sometimes, and I hate myself for it, but sometimes I feel like I made a mistake falling for Asami and bringing Sokka into the world. People have always wanted to kill me before I was even born. I was Sokka’s age the first time the Red Lotus tried. And it sucks, but I can handle it if it’s just me, you know? Kill _just_ me. I don’t want to die, but if I do…so be it. Alone, that’s easier to handle. But now, if something happened to them, to _you_ —I can’t handle that, Kuvira.”

Kuvira let out a dry laugh, raising her eyebrows. “Goes both ways, Avatar. When I heard the sirens go off the other night…I knew. I didn’t want to, but I did.” She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. “Seeing them with Sokka, with you…I might have been able to bend platinum I was so mad. I slammed into the lavabender and when he dropped you I just…I almost locked up. I could _feel_ time passing between you falling and Su catching you. And I was afraid to look down, afraid that was going to be the end of it…until I saw Sokka. Let’s….let’s not do that again, okay?”

Korra could only nod and laugh as the tears spilled over her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. “I can agree with that. That’s why we have to go on the offensive, you know? We can’t just sit back and wait for the Red Lotus to come after us. We have to go for them and take them out. Sokka and Latika shouldn’t have to grow up being afraid like this. It’s not fair.”

“You’re right.” Kuvira had opened her eyes again and was scowling. “If we pull this off for the Queen tomorrow, then hopefully the Dai Li will help us. But the White Lotus…they’ve— _we’ve_ spent enough time keeping you in one place like a sitting duck. That’s going to get you killed and I know it.” She paused, turning her head to the side and giving Korra a serious look. “I’ve fought them twice now. I’m not…I’m not scared of them anymore. Just angry. You want to take the fight to them? I’m with you. They can do what they want to me, Korra, but I’m with you. No matter what.”

Reaching out, Korra took Kuvira’s hand and laced their fingers together. She gave her best friend’s hand a good squeeze and nodded again. “I know you are.” She always had. “It means more to me than I could ever put into words.” When she looked at Kuvira and their eyes met, Korra raised a brow slightly. “We’re fucking mushy tonight, aren’t we?”

Kuvira tightened her grip on Korra’s hand before she threw her head back and laughed. It was good to hear, loud and full like it had been in the bathroom earlier. It brought attention to the faint wrinkles starting to appear at the corners of Kuvira’s eyes, but it was good all the same.

“You started it, wuss.” Kuvira smirked, shoving Korra’s shoulder with her free hand. “I didn’t come to Ba Sing Se for you to go soft on me.”

Korra grinned. “Says the woman who was stroking my hair when I woke up.” She saw a faint blush on Kuvira’s cheeks and decided to go in for the kill. “Admit it. You were a second away from kissing my forehead, weren’t you?”

“Now you listen here.” There was a growl in Kuvira’s voice but it was too full of laughter to have been a real threat. “You’re the one who insisted on giving me ‘healing Avatar kisses’ after I fought Aiwei.” Korra stopped short at the mention of his name, but didn’t have time to scowl before Kuvira continued. “So if I have to give you a nightmare-away forehead kiss I fucking will.”

As they both laughed into the darkness of their room, Korra felt the pressure on her chest loosen up. A moment later, she laid her head on Kuvira’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

“I love you, shithead.”

Kuvira sighed, and it was a few moments later that Korra felt Kuvira wrap her arm tightly around Korra’s shoulders. A second later, there was a chaste kiss being planted against her forehead.

“I love you too, you godforsaken Avatar. Now go the fuck to sleep. We have to be up early to go pick up the prince.”

“Okay, okay, you’re right.” They both settled back into bed, and Korra was surprised when Kuvira didn’t roll away from her, instead actually cuddling closer. “Oh.”

“What?”

Korra smirked and closed her eyes. “If you want to kiss me, all you gotta do is ask.”

“Go—to— _sleep_.” The threat was tangible that time, but Korra only laughed.

“I’m going to tell Asami you want to kiss me.” Korra teased, her shoulders shaking with how hard she was laughing.

“She’ll laugh harder than you are, stupid.”

“That’s true.” Korra wheezed before wiping the tears from her eyes, these from her laughter. “Okay…I’m done. Goodnight, ‘Vira.”

Kuvira grunted out a goodnight in reply and Korra managed to yawn as she rubbed her face against the pillow, Kuvira’s arm still limply thrown across her side. She knew she wasn’t alone, and she felt better for it.

* * *

 

Asami reached blindly through the dark for her phone, and once she found it she unlocked it with a swipe of her thumb. Bolin had texted her, but that could wait. It was two-thirty in the morning and she resisted the urge to groan. She’d been awake for what felt like an hour, and when her phone went dark again she sighed. Asami managed to wait a few more minutes before she sat up in bed, repositioning Sokka so that he was lying on his back. Once that was done she reached for the lamp string, clicking the dim light on.

The light wouldn’t wake Sokka. On the plus side it made her feel a little better, which she thought was silly. She was thirty years old, she wasn’t afraid of the dark.

_It’s what’s in the dark. _

Asami felt like an idiot. It didn’t make her feel any better knowing that Korra was in Ba Sing Se. In fact, that made it worse. She took a deep breath and counted as she inhaled, counting again as she let it out slowly. She thought briefly about getting up and finding a book or something to distract her until she got too tired to stay awake, but those thoughts went away when she heard Opal turn over.

“Mmm… ‘Sami?” Opal opened her eyes and blinked slowly a few times, but Asami could see her waking up mentally as she squinted through the light. “Are you okay?”

Asami opened her mouth to answer, but hesitated. She could just lie, but she was tired of that. “No.”

Opal turned onto her side and propped her head up, looking at Asami with a worried frown. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Asami let out an empty chuckle and shrugged. “Can’t hurt.”

“Are you worried about Korra?”

“Worried is an understatement.”

“No I don’t mean like…I mean right now. Right now, this second. Not like…normal.”

“Yeah. I don’t know.” She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. “She’s probably had a nightmare, she was really keyed up after dinner. Kuvira can help her a little…I told her what to do but--.” Asami shook her head. Opal understood this. It was pointless to repeat it. “What if something happens? What if something happens _here_? What if the Red Lotus comes back?”

She had a thousand more what ifs in her head, but she stopped. Korra was their target, she hated knowing that. Asami would kill them if they came back. Sokka was scared enough. She needed to focus on something else.

“How’s Latika?” Asami asked, knowing Latika had been scared too. She hadn’t had time to ask Kuvira or Bataar.

Opal sighed, and Asami recognized the look in Opal’s eyes. Opal knew Asami was trying to distract herself, but Opal went with it. “I think she’s okay. She’s just…really upset that Kuvira isn’t here.”

“Yeah.” That was all Asami could say, and knew Sokka felt the same way about Korra’s absence. “Where is she?”

“She’s sleeping with mom and dad. Junior’s…well he’s probably paced a hole in the carpet. I’m sure he’s awake.” Opal took a deep breath and folded one arm under her head. “Kuvira was texting me after they got through with dinner. She’s worried sick, asking how Latika is.”

“Korra was the same way about Sokka.” Asami nodded.

“It’s funny…” Opal narrowed her eyes, getting a distant look in her eyes. “She’s…I didn’t tell you this…but she feels like she’s abandoning Latika, by being in Ba Sing Se. She’s not staying, even Latika knows that. But Kuvira…she’s afraid of the _word_ ‘abandonment’, like it’s this monster attached to her leg with a chain that’s going to be with her forever. Like she can’t stop herself... She feels guilty--.”

“She’s not the only one.” Asami muttered, crossing her arms.

“Asami?”

“Did Korra tell you why I didn’t go?”

“Said you didn’t want to leave Sokka.”

Asami closed her eyes again, the guilt churning in her stomach and nearly making her sick. She’d told Korra her _real_ reason for staying, but hadn’t had the nerve to admit it to anyone else. Hiroshi probably had his suspicions, but he’d been wise enough not to ask.

“I know what it’s like.” Asami finally admitted, her voice feeling foreign as it escaped her. “Growing up with one parent. If something happens to Korra--.” She hated herself for thinking that way. But Asami had to keep talking. It got it off her chest. “If something does…then Sokka will still have me. He’ll still have a family. He’ll have Senna and Tonraq too, it’s just…I knew this could happen. I accepted it.”

She opened her eyes again, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. She didn’t care about the tears anymore. Within seconds, she felt a warm hand on her own, and looked down to see Opal rubbing her knuckles with her thumb.

“I was six. My dad was still there…and it hurt but I was okay, I got through it. Dad…he fucking lost it. You know he did….I don’t even know how he’s still….it doesn’t matter. I just--.” She pressed her free palm into her eye and choked down a deep breath. “I _feel_ that. Or at least…I did this morning. If something happens to Korra…what if that happens to me? What if I end up like dad did?”

“I don’t know.” Opal told her, squeezing her hand tightly. “But I know you aren’t like that, Asami. It’s just…I don’t want to say it’ll be okay, but you’ll get past this. I know you will.”

Asami forced out a laugh and shook her head weakly. “ _If_ it happens…how will I explain to a four year old boy that his mommy isn’t coming back? How can I look Sokka in the eye and do that? He thinks Korra hung the moon and stars for fucks sake. Who else is going to tell him that? You? Kuvira? Shin? Mommy isn’t coming back and your mama has gone crazy.”

She barely knew what was happening before Opal had climbed across the bed and was sitting next to her. Opal pulled Asami close and Asami sniffled as she put her face against Opal’s shoulder. It felt good to say it, or at least to admit it to someone other than Korra. They had talked about it, but that had only made the rotten feeling worsen.

“Asami…” Opal took a deep breath, one hand cupping the back of Asami’s head. “I don’t know if there’s a way to fix this. I don’t. But I _do_ know that you’re not alone. I know sometimes it feels like it, but I’m here. Junior is here, Mako, Bolin, Kuvira, we all love both of you…and Korra and Kuvira are doing their best to prevent exactly this from happening.”

Asami nodded, holding Opal tighter. All she could do was listen.

“This isn’t good. This isn’t okay. I can’t tell you what’s going to happen tomorrow, or even a few hours from now—I just don’t know. But…you won’t go crazy, Asami.”

“I don’t want to…but this morning I was so… _angry_ …I could have killed all of them. I still could. I _know_ I could…and that scares the fuck out of me.”

She wouldn’t do what Hiroshi had done. She couldn’t let herself. She knew Hiroshi had been right when he’d spoken to her earlier. As angry as she was, how would she be able to live with herself?

“You and Korra…” Opal pushed Asami back gently so she could look at her. “You love each other. I’ve never questioned that. But…I also know that there’s only one person in the whole world you love more than you love Korra. That goes for Korra too. And I know that…if something happened to Korra…well, you’d deal with it. Not because you wanted to, but because you had to. For Sokka. So I know that you wouldn’t…you wouldn’t go crazy, Asami. You might not be happy about it, but you’d keep going. You’d force yourself to. For him. You’d find a way through it.”

Asami knew Opal was right. She wouldn’t have a choice. She’d forced herself to stay in Zaofu so that if the worst happened Sokka would still have one of them. Asami had wanted nothing more than anything to go to Ba Sing Se with Korra, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Sokka would have still been afraid, but if something had happened to both of them—that was something Asami didn’t want to put her son through. She’d keep one of them alive, for his sake. Korra felt the same way. They had to think of how this affected him.

“I know.” Asami’s voice was weak when she spoke again, and she suddenly felt very tired. Opal wiped her cheeks for her and Asami managed to smile at her. She felt immensely grateful that she’d accepted Opal’s offer to stay with her. She felt the weight lifting off her chest and she felt like she could breathe again. “Thank you.”

Opal sighed and kissed Asami’s forehead. “Nothing to thank me for, ‘Sami.”

Opal sat with her like that for a few minutes until she seemed to decide that Asami was okay, at which point she moved back to the other side of the bed and laid back down. Asami took a deep breath and laid down as well, turning onto her side.

“Why did Ikki come with you?” Asami asked quietly. She understood Opal had been worried about her family, but Ikki’s presence seemed a little odd. When she saw Opal’s smile fade, she knew she’d asked the wrong thing.

“That’s a long story.” Opal finally sighed. “Ikki and Jinora are having…issues…which isn’t my place to speak on. The rest…well, I’m the worst airbender in existence and Tenzin probably hates me. Can we…can we just talk about it tomorrow?”

“Breakfast?” When Opal nodded, Asami yawned. “Okay.” Opal hadn’t pried with her, and she’d return the favor. “Thank you.” Asami repeated.

Opal shrugged one shoulder and yawned too, and Asami reached behind her to click the light off. Once that was done, she put her arm around Sokka, feeling Opal take her by the hand a moment later. Asami squeezed Opal’s hand, thankful she was there.

“You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah.” Asami promised. She believed it, in that moment. “We can talk more in the morning. Goodnight, Opal.”

“Goodnight, ‘Sami.”

Asami closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling better than she had in days. She felt slightly relieved, maybe even a little hopeful.


	22. A Royal Pain

Jinora sighed as the airship touched down on the ground and she looked over toward Lin. They’d rethought their previous plan earlier that morning and made the decision to make their way to Ba Sing Se. Despite the apparent absence of airbenders in the city—something Jinora considered odd—Jinora and Lin were both confident that the Queen would have enough information on the matter to point them in the right direction. Jinora had radioed into the city minutes before their arrival, and much to her surprise had been given immediate approval to land on the palace grounds and speak with the Queen.

“You ready?” Lin asked, crossing her arms as the engines slowly died down.

“Guess so.” Jinora shrugged one shoulder and looked at the few airbenders they’d brought along. “You guys stay here, we’ll be back soon.”

They murmured their agreement as Lin led Jinora out of the airship, and Jinora couldn’t do much to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut as they exited down the ramp. Something didn’t feel right, though she couldn’t pinpoint what. She walked with Lin through the palace grounds, and she was moments away from suggesting they turn back when the Queen came out of the palace flanked by a handful of guards.

“You’re up, kid.” Lin muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

Jinora stepped forward, bowing respectfully when the Queen drew closer. The guards fanned out around them, and Lin was somewhere to Jinora’s left behind her. The Queen had her hands folded together in front of her, and was watching Jinora with a slight grin.

“Master Jinora,” The Queen’s voice was airy, yet it carried with it a slight edge that Jinora couldn’t place. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

She decided to get straight to the point. It would be faster. “Your majesty, we’ve been looking for new airbenders since the spirit portal opened in Republic City. I noticed that we haven’t had any reports of them from Ba Sing Se, and thought that was strange. So I was hoping maybe you had heard something and could--.”

“You’re looking for airbenders?” The Queen’s eyebrow arched as she narrowed her eyes.

“Yes, your majesty. We’ve been all over the Earth Kingdom. We brought several of them with us, actually. We’re planning on taking them back to one of the Air Temples and training them.”

“Why can’t you bring them here? Ba Sing Se is large enough to accommodate that.”

“Oh, no.” Jinora frowned slightly, the comment striking her as odd. “It’s much better to train them in a temple where we have the traditional resources to get them started.”

“I see.” The Queen nodded. “Unfortunately, there’s little I can tell you about any reports of airbenders in the area.”

Jinora felt her shoulders droop and she sighed. “That’s alright. If it suits you, your majesty, we really can’t stay. There are a few others we still need to visit before we go back to the Air Temple.”

“Master Jinora, I _insist_ you stay.” The Queen said simply before lifting her hand and motioning for the guards behind Jinora to come forward. “We have much to talk about.”

“Really, your majesty I can’t--.”

The words had no sooner left Jinora’s mouth before she heard a dull thud to her left and looked over her shoulder to see Lin’s body limply sag forward and collapse onto the ground. There was a guard standing behind Lin with a baton in his hand, having struck her over the head with it. Jinora’s instincts screamed for her to run, but she had to gain some distance between herself and the guards first. She bent the air around her straight down in order to propel herself upwards, deploying the wings of her glider suit as soon as she was high enough. The height she’d given herself did little to help her when she felt a metal cable wind around her ankle like a snake within seconds of her becoming airborne.

Before Jinora could yank her leg free the cable constricted itself tightly around her ankle, and a heavy weight began dragging her rapidly toward the ground. She slammed face first onto the ground in the midst of several guards and the breath was forced from her lungs upon impact. She couldn’t let it slow her down, the only thing she knew was that she had to get away from them.

Jinora pushed herself onto her side and used her arms to twist her body around, generating huge gusts of wind as she moved her limbs. This culminated in a wide blast that sent the guards tumbling backwards yards away from her. But before Jinora could try to escape again the earth came up around her feet and locked around her ankles. She swung forward trying to regain her balance, only to end up dropping onto her knees within seconds. A pair of guards managed to recover as she was distracted and they rushed forward, moving behind Jinora and forcing her arms behind her back so they could handcuff her wrists together. Jinora was desperately trying to catch her breath when they released her, and her chest was heaving with the effort as the Earth Queen moved in front of her.

The Queen’s headpiece had been knocked askew, and her hair was strewn across her face erratically. Still, that didn’t keep Jinora from seeing the rage in the Queen’s eyes as she came closer, smoothing her robes as she walked.

“Get the airbenders out of the airship.” The Queen instructed, never taking her eyes off Jinora. “Then hide the thing. The Avatar will be on her way back with Prince Wu soon. We don’t need her seeing it and asking questions. As for you…” She bent down so her face was inches from Jinora’s, her eyebrows lowering into a glare. “I have something very important to show you.”

Jinora started to respond, but was unable to give any kind of reply before a sharp pain struck the back of her head and her world went dark.

* * *

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Asami asked, turning her head to glance over her shoulder when she heard the footsteps coming up behind her.

“Good morning to you too, Asami.” Bataar Jr. chuckled, moving to stand next to her.

“Good morning doesn’t answer the question.” Asami smirked. “Oh, and you missed breakfast.”

“I don’t think I’ll starve, do you?” He was still laughing, and Asami turned her gaze back to where Ikki and Opal were skirting around the yard on air scooters. Each of them had one of the kids on their shoulders, and Asami could hear the laughter from where they were standing. “I…I have something to show you, Asami.”

“Okay.” Bataar’s voice had taken a quieter tone when he said her name, and she turned to face him only to see a sadness in his eyes. “What’s up?”

He sighed, jerking his head to one side before he started walking. She followed him silently, eventually being led back to the house. They were halfway to the guest bedroom she and Korra had relocated to following the Red Lotus attack when Bataar stopped in front of the hall’s storage closet and sighed again. He opened the door and Asami peered inside, seeing nothing more than a few spare jackets and a vacuum. Bataar pushed the jackets to one side, bending his head down slightly and reaching toward the back of the closet. A creaking sound followed, and Asami watched on in curiosity as a second door opened in front of them revealing a well-lit yet narrow stairway.

“Mom wanted me to show you this.” Bataar explained. “It’s an….uh…escape tunnel…sort of. I mean that’s not its only purpose. But if the Red Lotus come back…you need to be able to get out. I know you’ll show Korra when they get back.”

He still seemed uneasy, and Asami slipped one arm around him for a brief hug. “Thank you.”

“Should have shown you this sooner, honestly.”

Asami let out a tired sigh, shaking her head. “What difference would it have made?”

Bataar shrugged, reaching up and scratching the back of his neck.

“Let’s go back outside.” She told him, gently tugging on his arm. “We can sit out there for a little while.”

As they moved through the door outside, Bataar pulled his glasses off and began wiping them off with the hem of his shirt. Asami stopped before she moved into the yard, glancing over to where she could still see Ikki and Opal with the kids.

When Bataar had finished cleaning his glasses and returned them to his face, he frowned. “Asami, is that Varrick?”

Asami crossed her arms as she looked in the direction that Bataar had indicated. Sure enough, there was Varrick, animatedly waving his arms around as he talked to a guard who seemed to be trying to stop him from continuing forward. Zhu Li was hovering behind him, and Asami frowned.

“Why are they here?”

“Dunno. But we’re going to find out.”

Asami had never particularly _liked_ Varrick but she’d always tolerated him, especially in a business setting. However, seeing him just a short distance away from her stirred a deep-rooted anger that she hadn’t expected. It took a moment of hesitation for her to realize _why_ she was mad at him. Varrick’s experimentation on the spirit vines had caused the spirit portal. The very same spirit portal that had exposed Zaheer’s airbending and let him and the rest of the Red Lotus escape from their prisons. Varrick’s mess had gotten Korra exiled from Republic City, and Asami had to take a deep breath as she walked toward him in order to keep from seeing red.

_This is his fault._

“Asami!” He waved and flashed her a toothy smile when he saw her over the guard’s shoulder, but it only served to make the hair on her neck stand on end. “I didn’t expect to see you here!”

She heard Bataar mutter an ‘oh boy’ from her side as she continued moving closer, and when the guard realized the pair of them knew Varrick he stepped to one side.

“I told him he couldn’t just barge in without clearing it with Suyin--.” The guard began to explain.

“Asami.” Varrick was ignoring the guard, and he grinned before sticking his hand out to her in greeting.

Asami moved quicker than he did, grabbing his wrist and twisting his hand back. She glared at him, hearing him yelp in pain almost instantly as his knees threatened to buckle.

“Uh…Zhu Li?” Varrick wheezed. “A little help?”

Zhu Li arched one eyebrow and looked at Asami, but didn’t move from where she was standing. Asami took that as a sign she wouldn’t help him, and put a little more pressure on his wrist.

“What’re you doing here?”

“Korra isn’t the only one Raiko kicked out of the city.” Varrick managed to reply. “I came here looking for somewhere to stay, since Su is so welcoming--.”

She tightened her grip on his wrist and he let out a pitiful whimper before she narrowed her eyes at him.

“You know when you go around turning people’s lives upside down, it’s not a good idea to follow them when they move.”

“Oh come on, Asami!” Varrick pleaded. “You know I didn’t mean anything by it! And I’ve already bought a house here--.” Asami released him, crossing her arms when he straightened up and rubbed his wrist. “I know my vine tech caused some problems--.”

“ _Some_?” Asami asked.

“Okay, okay…a lot…for you…but I’m sorry, Asami. And whatever you’re doing here…well, you’ll have our help if you want it.”

_Could have used it a few days ago._

Asami rolled her eyes and offered him a shrug. “Sure, Varrick. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Bataar snorted from beside her, and she looked over to see he’d crossed his arms as well. “I should take him to see dad, then.”

“That’s a good idea. Your dad’ll be nicer to him than I will.”

“Great!” Varrick beamed. “What’s Senior up to these days? And speaking of dads, Asami, where is Daddy Sato?”

“Around.” Asami replied shortly. “I’m sure he’ll be _thrilled_ to see you.”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen that old man.” Varrick was chuckling, but Asami just rolled her eyes again before waving her hand at Opal to get her attention. Once she had it, Asami motioned to her that she was going with Bataar and Varrick. Opal shot her a thumbs up before Asami heard Varrick’s voice again. “What about those lovely wives of yours?”

Knowing that Opal would keep an eye on Sokka until she came back, Asami let out a quiet sigh, releasing most of her anger out with it. Varrick hadn’t meant to harm her, even indirectly. She believed that. Still, she wasn’t looking forward to being in Zaofu with him. She was, however, grateful that Bataar took the initiative to answer Varrick’s question so that she didn’t have to. It was going to be a long day, she could feel it.

* * *

 

“Korra?” Bolin was frowning a little as he watched the door, his voice barely audible over the downpour of the rain. “How long has it been?”

Korra shrugged, tapping her phone to get the time. “Thirty minutes. Maybe I should have gone instead of Mako.”

She heard Kuvira sigh from behind her, and she looked back to see Kuvira putting out the butt of her cigarette. Seconds later Kuvira was stepping out of the armored vehicle with a scowl on her face.

“I’m going in to get him.” Kuvira huffed. “We can’t sit here forever.”

“Kuvira--.” Korra was going to tell her to wait, but Kuvira was inside the house before she could get the rest out. Korra sighed instead, letting her head lean back against the passenger seat.

“It won’t be so bad, right?” Bolin offered. “Both of them can get Wu out.”

“Until she kills him.” Korra replied. “Which is likely.” She scratched the side of her neck and looked around. “Is that Kuvira’s phone?”

“Yeah.”

“Hand it here.” Korra instructed.

“Why?”

Korra huffed at him, stretching out of her seat and picking Kuvira’s phone up herself. Once she was back in her seat she unlocked Kuvira’s phone and dialed Lin’s number. She put the phone against her ear and stretched her legs, frowning when the phone rang for several long moments before going to voicemail.

 _I was afraid of that_.

Korra had called Lin from her own phone a few minutes earlier, but the same thing had happened. She’d hoped that maybe Lin would answer if she saw Kuvira’s number. Why Lin would ignore her, Korra didn’t know, but she didn’t see the harm in trying. Korra had wanted to talk to Lin about what was going on with Jinora and Ikki, knowing that Lin had been with them and would know. Korra trusted Jinora to tell her if she asked, but she didn’t want to seem like she was being nosy. She considered Jinora and Ikki to be her younger sisters, after all. It had always felt natural to worry about them. But Lin didn’t answer, so Korra resigned herself to waiting until she could call one of the sisters and ask them directly.

Korra huffed and put Kuvira’s phone back where she’d found it, crossing her arms once it was done and glaring out the windshield. She sat silently with Bolin for a minute or two until the door to the house opened abruptly, and out stormed Kuvira with a pair of legs dangling from her left shoulder. Korra climbed out of the truck with a brow quirked in curiosity as the rain soaked into her hair, hearing a strange voice coming from behind Kuvira as Mako jogged out of the house.

“Wow you’re _really_ strong. Hey! It’s raining! I’m going to get wet!”

Kuvira was scowling, a few strands of her hair matted to her forehead, and she moved right past Korra to the back of the armored truck and threw the back doors open with a flick of her wrist. She had a small man hoisted over her shoulder, his arms hanging limply from his shoulders.

 _That must be the prince_.

“I could get used to this.” He added airily. “Getting carried around by a pretty woman. You’re from the Earth Kingdom, right?”

Kuvira’s response was to drop him roughly in the back of the truck, climbing in next to him and slamming the doors behind her. Korra exchanged a glance with Mako, but he only shrugged and moved to the other side of the truck to get in the driver’s seat. Korra climbed back into the cab and shut the door as the prince continued talking.

“If you _are_ Earth Kingdom….well, I need to keep the royal line pure and all when I’m king…”

“I’m married.” Kuvira snorted, her voice full of disgust. “Keep dreaming.”

“Well your husband can be dealt with--.” He stopped abruptly in a yelp, and Korra twisted in her seat to see that Kuvira had him by the collar of his shirt, a metal dagger pressed under his chin.

“Listen, buddy.” Kuvira’s voice was low, her eyes narrowed. “The Queen gave us one rule. You had to be in one piece when you came back. So if I take this piece of metal and shove it so far up your ass that I can control you like a puppet--.”

“ _Kuvira_.” Korra warned, half rising from her seat to move into the back with them.

Kuvira released him, shoving him onto his backside in the floor. “Answer is no. You say anything like that again…I won’t be so nice.”

Korra sighed and eased back down into her seat when she was sure Kuvira wasn’t going to hurt him. Mako had started the engine, and was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as the windshield wipers worked frantically to clear the pouring rain from view.

“What?” She asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

“Mako doesn’t agree with my methods.” Kuvira answered for him.

“You don’t fucking pick up a _prince_ and drag him out of his house, Kuvira!” Mako snapped back. “If he gets hurt you’re going to get us all fucking arrested. I’d rather not, thanks.”

“If you think the Queen can arrest me, you’re delusional.”

“Zaofu can’t protect you here, Kuvira. Honestly--.”

“ _Enough._ ” Korra shook her head at both of them but it got them to stop bickering. Once they were quiet she heard a shuffling sound from the back. A moment later, Prince Wu was at her shoulder.

“Well _hello_ , blue eyes.” He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows when she looked at him.

“Hmm….nope.” Korra said simply, pushing him away with one arm. “Definitely not an option. Mako, can we go now?”

“Trade places with me first, Korra.” Kuvira grumbled from the back of the truck. “I don’t want to sit next to him.”

Korra rolled her eyes but complied, and found herself sitting on the bench seat in the back with Wu wedged between herself and Bolin. Once Kuvira was in the front seat, Mako shifted the truck into drive and turned it around in the wide driveway.

“Wait.” The prince was suddenly quiet, clearly unaffected by Korra’s quick rejection. “It’s raining. You mean we’re _driving_ in this?”

“Afraid so,” Bolin nodded from next to him. “We have to get you back to Ba Sing Se.”

“Can’t we wait until it stops raining?”

Mako glanced up to look at the prince in the rearview mirror. “Why would we wait? It’s just rain--.”

“I’m really….uh…afraid of rainstorms.”

“Okay…?” Mako had raised his eyebrow and turned his gaze back toward the gates that were reopening for them to leave. “We’ll be fine. It’s no big deal.”

Five minutes later Korra realized it was, in fact, a big deal. At least to Wu it was. He was clinging tightly to Bolin’s arm, his eyes wide as he looked out the windshield. Mako wasn’t doing anything particularly worrying, Bolin was looking at Wu with what appeared to be sympathy, and after a few more minutes Bolin cleared his throat.

“You know…” Bolin said slowly, trying to pry his arm from Wu’s grasp. “We’re all afraid of something, and sometimes you just gotta deal with it. Like me, I’m afraid of heights—and that’s not really a problem since I’m an earthbender and I like being down low….” Wu was frowning, looking at Bolin with confusion. “Wait, wait let me try something else. Mako! He’s afraid of needles! And sometimes when he goes to the doctor, he still has to get shots.”

Mako shuddered when Bolin mentioned it, and Wu quirked his eyebrow before he looked at Korra. “What about you?”

She sighed. “Clowns. I hate clowns. They give me the creeps. When we lived in Republic City, there was a clown that would be in the park on Saturdays. He made balloon animals. Guess what my four year old son _loves_? Yep. Balloons and the clown that has them.”

Wu managed to laugh, and Korra rolled her eyes. She had gotten Asami to take Sokka to the park more times than she’d like to admit just to avoid the clown. He was a nice guy, but a clown all the same.

“What about Kuvira?” Wu was looking at the back of her head, and had barely gotten the question out before Kuvira gave a snappy reply.

“Nothing.”

Korra grinned. “Oh come on, ‘Vira. You know that’s not true.”

She saw Mako flash her a mischievous grin in the rearview mirror before he turned his head ever so slightly in Kuvira’s direction. “Watch out, Kuvira! There’s a cockroach in the floorboard!”

The high-pitched shriek that pierced the air instantly was accompanied by a flurry of movement from the seat. In the span of approximately two seconds Kuvira was standing in the front seat despite her head being hunched down to avoid the ceiling. As soon as she was standing, she promptly vaulted over the top of the seat, landing roughly in Korra’s lap. Korra didn’t have time to laugh before Kuvira was looking at her with wild, fear-filled eyes.

“I want you to set this entire truck on fire.”

Korra barely heard her, because Mako had exploded into a fit of laughter. He was absolutely howling, slapping one of his hands against the steering wheel. Mako ended up laughing so hard he stopped the truck in the middle of the road, leaning down and resting his forehead against the top of the steering wheel. Wu started laughing not long after, though Korra attributed that to the slow and uncertain way Kuvira’s expression changed from pure fear to rage over the course of several seconds.

“You son of a bitch!” Kuvira barked, shooting Mako a glare. “There’s not a fucking cockroach, is there?”

Mako couldn’t respond, tears pouring down his face as he tried to collect himself. Korra let herself laugh, earning a quick scowl from Kuvira who swiftly shoved herself out of Korra’s lap.

“Go ahead and laugh it up.” Kuvira told them. “But when I dress up as a needle-wielding clown you two aren’t gonna think it’s so fucking funny.”

Wu was still laughing as Kuvira staggered back to the front seat, her eyes trained on the floor in her caution.

“Find any cockroaches?” Korra teased, grinning as Kuvira landed in the seat with a huff.

“Shut the fuck up.” Kuvira growled.

“Love you.” Korra chuckled as Mako recovered enough to resume driving.

The only response she received was Kuvira lifting her left hand and shooting her a bird, which only made Wu’s laughter louder.

When things finally got quiet again, Kuvira turned around in her seat, looking at Wu.

“Why don’t you do us a favor?”

He tilted his head slightly and frowned at her. “What do you mean?”

“Well while you’re here living it up in your vacation home, and your aunt is sitting nice and pretty on the throne, there are six million people suffering in the lower-ring of Ba Sing Se. Why don’t you ask the Queen about it? Why don’t you help us _do_ something? Huh?”

“There’s nothing wrong in the lower-ring.” Wu objected.

Kuvira made a noise of disgust and rolled her eyes before turning her gaze back out the window. “I should have known you wouldn’t do anything.”

“Kuvira.” Korra held a warning tone, but Kuvira ignored it.

“You know I’m right, Korra. He’s no better than the Queen is. He doesn’t even think there’s a problem!”

“Because there isn’t.” Wu repeated. “My aunt would have told me--.”

“She would have _lied_.” Kuvira retorted. “She’s only concerned for herself. Not her citizens. It’s a load of shit, if you ask me.”

“I didn’t.” Wu replied with an air of finality, crossing his arms. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ask her then.” Kuvira countered quickly. “You ask her and see what happens.”

“Maybe I will.”

Korra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She wanted to help the lower-ring, but she didn’t want to antagonize the Queen in the process. She wasn’t upset that Kuvira was mad about it, she just wished she’d use a little tact. Korra was thankful, however, that Kuvira let the subject drop almost immediately, though she did take notice of the fact that both Wu and Kuvira were more or less sulking.

Still, Korra was more comfortable in the silence than in another vocal confrontation. They had to ease into this smoothly. Kuvira would have to wait.

* * *

 

Jinora’s eyes fluttered open and she groaned as she felt her head throbbing. There was a bright light around her and it took her a few minutes to adjust to the light before she was able to see properly. She shifted as she waited, only to realize that her arms and legs were bound together by what appeared to be platinum cuffs. Jinora blinked rapidly trying to gain her bearings, and she shifted so that she was on her knees and could get a better look around.

It didn’t take her long to realize that she was sitting in a cell made almost entirely of platinum, and she looked over to see Lin sitting on a cot with her head leaning against the wall. There was a trail of blood going down Lin’s face, but when Jinora shifted again Lin opened her right eye.

“Lin?” Jinora kept her voice soft, but Lin still winced. “What happened?”

“Was hoping you could tell me.” Lin shrugged.

“Well they knocked you out--.” Jinora frowned as she tried to remember, the details were fuzzy. “They caught me…then I don’t know.”

“If that’s the case…” Lin swung her legs around so that she was sitting on the edge of the cot and she crossed her arms. “Then we’re well and truly screwed, kid.”

“Why would the Queen do this?”

“She’s up to something.” Lin shrugged again. “There is a colorful variety of words I could call her, but they don’t help us.”

“We just need to think of a way out--.”

“Good luck. This place is all platinum. I tried. They’ve got you locked up so you can bend but can’t get far. Me? I can’t do shit here.”

“Then we need help.” Jinora corrected. “I can get that. I can wait until tonight and use my spirit projection--.”

“Who are you going to get?” Lin raised her eyebrow. “Tenzin? Korra?”

“Korra is in the palace.” Jinora replied. “We could get her help.”

“And you know what Korra will do? She’ll tear the place apart to get to us. No this needs to be sneaky. Korra isn’t the one for that.”

Jinora frowned and looked down at the floor. The United Republic, and thus her father, might be too far for her to reach. She had to think of someone closer. Lin was right, Korra would be too direct about it and likely incur the wrath of the Queen in the process.

“Well....” Jinora turned her gaze back to Lin and sighed. “We have two options.”

Lin looked at her and arched one eyebrow. “Let me guess. Your brother or your sister, right?”

“Yep…”

“Can’t hurt. Ikki at least is small and quiet, she can get in and get us out. Might as well try.”

Jinora sighed again, her shoulders sagging. Weren’t the pair of them having enough problems? Did she really have to do this?

“…even with everything going on.” Lin continued gently, knowing Jinora’s doubts. “She’s still your sister.”

“I’ll try tonight.” Jinora promised.

* * *

 

Kuvira sighed and walked along with the pair of guards escorting her. The Queen had apparently summoned her, and she didn’t like the thought of it. Still, Kuvira had to accept it for what it was: an opportunity to address the devastating poverty in the lower-ring.

“The Queen is in here.” The guard to her left grunted, motioning at a wide wooden door in front of them. “You’ll be going in alone, but you need to leave all your metal in the hall with us.”

Kuvira scowled, hesitating for several moments before she cooperated.

_So you think I’m gonna kill her now, but I wouldn’t do it at dinner yesterday._

She rolled her eyes as she bent the metal bands off her arms and offered them to the guard, then reached out with her left hand to open the door and see herself inside. Instead, the guard’s hand darted out and he caught Kuvira by the wrist.

“The last time I checked, rings are made of metal.” He told her plainly.

Kuvira could have laughed in his face, but all that managed to escape was a scoff in the back of her throat. _Is this guy serious?_ “If you think I’m going to be able to kill her with my wedding ring, you’re not a very good guard.” He frowned and she jerked her hand free. “If I wanted to be a threat, I would be. Can I go in now?”

The guards glanced at each other, but eventually nodded. With this as permission, Kuvira entered the room and shut the door behind her. She found herself in a sitting room, and the Queen was lounging across a nearby sofa in her bathrobe. The Queen was drumming her long fingernails on the cushion next to her, and Kuvira happened to notice Wu sitting on another couch opposite the Queen, his cellphone in his hands.

Kuvira waited several moments for the Queen to acknowledge her, eventually giving up in favor of clearing her throat. The Queen’s eyes darted up to meet hers before a sickening grin spread across her lips.

“Kuvira, good. I’m glad you came.”

“You asked for me, your majesty. Of course I did.”

The Queen’s grin never faltered. “My nephew has mentioned that you are displeased with the state of my city.”

_Oh. Well that saves me the time of bringing it up._

“Yes ma’am.” Kuvira might as well own it.  “The distribution of wealth is…staggeringly disproportionate. I--.”

The Queen held up one finger for Kuvira to be silent, and she fought the urge to sigh. “Why do you care?” The Queen’s grin had begun to fade, and she had quirked her brow in curiosity. “What do my citizens mean to you, Kuvira?”

“They’re people.” Kuvira shrugged. “Ordinary people. And those in the lower-ring, they deserve more. They deserve help. They deserve--.”

The Queen scoffed, rolling her eyes. “They shouldn’t have been _born_ poor.” She paused, her face softening for only a thought. “Sit down, Kuvira.”

Kuvira looked around for a spare armchair, only to see that the only places in the room to sit were both occupied by the Queen and Wu. “Um…your majesty?”

“Sit down.” The Queen repeated, the corner of her mouth twitching ever so slightly.

Kuvira stared at her for a few seconds before she realized. _She wants me to sit in the floor_. She was tempted to refuse and walk out, but she thought better of it. Instead, she twisted her foot over the stone floor underneath her. A slab of the rock bent up at her will, wide enough for her to sit on. She sat down, looking at the Queen and resisting the urge to smirk. The Queen frowned almost instantly but didn’t seem to dwell on it long before she was speaking again.

“Why do you think the poor fools living in the lower-ring _deserve_ assistance, Kuvira? Because I disagree. I don’t think they deserve anything at all.”

Kuvira knew she needed to _try_ to handle this as diplomatically as possible. Fighting the Queen, even verbally, wasn’t an option. She couldn’t risk the help she’d offered Korra. It had been bad enough that she’d been antagonistic toward Wu that morning.

“In Zaofu,” Kuvira began, choosing her words carefully, “There’s virtually no poverty. Those that are less fortunate are assisted by the state as needed. Healthcare, shelter, we take care of everyone. But here in Ba Sing Se--.”

Kuvira was interrupted by the Queen’s laughter. She noticed Wu had put his phone down, and was watching her with what almost looked like concern. But the Queen was laughing, and Kuvira felt every note of it setting her veins on fire.

“Do you think Zaofu cares about the people in Ba Sing Se?” The Queen asked, her eyes bright. “A better question is: do you think Suyin cares? The Beifong name might be respected in my kingdom, but for over a hundred years only one thing about that family has stayed true. Beifongs will only do things that benefit themselves, ignoring everyone and everything else in the process if they can. I admire that about them. They’re like me, in a way.”

_No they’re not._

“But that’s the thing, isn’t it?” The Queen continued. She pushed herself up into a sitting position as her grin returned in full force. “You’re not a Beifong. Sure, you have the name. But marriage didn’t make you a Beifong, and it never will.” She laced her fingers together and raised her eyebrow. “Kuvira, did you know Suyin lied to me?”

Kuvira didn’t speak, not trusting herself to do so without raising her voice. Instead, she shook her head to indicate she didn’t know.

“She did.” The Queen’s expression was full of apparent amusement, and Kuvira hated her more with every second that passed. “When she arranged for you to come with the Avatar. She told me you were _from_ Zaofu. I like to investigate all my visitors before they arrive. I learned some interesting things about you.”

_This again?_

“Sad story really.” The Queen was chuckling, and it was clear she felt anything but. “An abandoned little girl left outside Zaofu. Her parents travelled all that way just to leave her.” Kuvira pressed her nails into her palm and kept her expression as blank as possible. “So she gets taken in—.” The Queen motioned at Kuvira with one hand and smirked. “—dressed up and ‘trained’ to be a leader. Let me tell you something, Kuvira. Suyin and her husband can do anything they want to make you look and sound the part, but we both know why you’re really interested in the plight of the lower-ring. Because you belong there, don’t you? You got out, and don’t know why others stay.”

_You’re wrong. You’re oppressing your own citizens so you can live it up here in the palace._

“If you’re serious about this, mention it to Suyin. If she decides it’s a problem—and she won’t—then by all means, feel free to send aid to the lower-ring of Ba Sing Se. I won’t stop you. But Zaofu— _you_ can’t save six million people, and I think you’re wasting your time trying. They’re perfectly fine.”

“Auntie.” Wu had shifted in his seat, and was looking at the Queen as he chewed on his lower lip. “Is it really that bad as she says?”

The Queen laughed. “Of course not. It just doesn’t suit Kuvira’s _high_ standards.”

“Then why don’t we do something?” Wu asked. “I mean--.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Wu. Poor people will remain poor, no matter what you do for them. Kuvira here just needs to learn that what works in Zaofu doesn’t work for the rest of the world.”

A flicker of surprise flashed across the Queen’s features before Kuvira realized she was standing, and she mentally counted to five as she folded her arms behind her back before she spoke.

“Your majesty,” Kuvira forced a stiff smile, jerking her head down as little as possible in the semblance of a bow.

Before the Queen could respond, Kuvira had bent her seat back into the floor and exited the room in a fluid series of steps. She barely paused to bend her metal bracers back to her arms as she passed the guards, ignoring them when they called out to her. Kuvira was thankful they didn’t follow after her, and she wound her way through the hallways trying to get back to the guest room she was staying in.

When she arrived she found Korra standing near the window with her arms crossed, and when Kuvira shut the door behind her Korra turned and looked over her shoulder.

“Didn’t go well, did it?” Korra asked, frowning.

“Not at all. I walked out on her.”

Korra sighed, shaking her head and turning her gaze back to the window.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m just thinking.” Korra muttered. “I talked to Tenzin.”

“And?”

Kuvira heard Korra sigh again before she fully turned around.

“How many people live in Zaofu?”

Kuvira considered it an odd question, but the seriousness in Korra’s tone and her current disposition prompted Kuvira to answer without asking why. “About five or six hundred thousand.”

That only made Korra’s frown worsen, and Kuvira arched one brow.

Korra noticed, taking a step closer and unfolding her arms. “After Harmonic Convergence when the first airbenders started showing up, there was only one airbender in Zaofu.”

“Opal, right. I know.”

“Well, there were dozens in Ba Sing Se. _Dozens_ , Kuvira. The Queen wasn’t happy we were taking her citizens away from her, but she didn’t stop us. There were…dozens.” Korra narrowed her eyes, chewing on her lip.

“Yeah,” Kuvira shrugged. She didn’t understand. “And?”

“This go ‘round, there were five airbenders in Zaofu. Five. There are ten million people in Ba Sing Se, Kuvira. At least. That’s ten times the size of Zaofu easy.”

“What’re you getting at?”

“Do you know how many calls Tenzin has gotten from Ba Sing Se about airbenders?”

“No.”

“None.” Korra’s voice had lowered, and she turned her gaze back out the window.  “Proportionally, Ba Sing Se should have had a repeat of last time. Zaofu got more, so it makes sense that there would be a ton here.”

Kuvira crossed her arms, frowning when Korra looked at her again. “So where the fuck are the airbenders?”

“I don’t know.” Korra admitted as she shook her head. “But I’m going to find out. I’ll get Mako to help me, between the two of us we should be able to figure out what’s going on. Something doesn’t feel right about this--.” She stopped and shrugged after a moment. “I’ll figure it out tomorrow. What did the Queen say?”

“Short version, I need to stop worrying about the lower-ring, she’s not going to do anything about it. Also I apparently only care because I’m _from_ the lower-ring and I’m sure she’d have called me a peasant if she got the chance.”

Korra raised her eyebrows. “I’m surprised you didn’t kick her into a wall. Proud…thankful…but still, surprised.”

“Well she agreed to let the Dai Li protect you so I couldn’t do that, could I? Wanted to, but still.”

“If you had, I can tell you exactly what would have happened.” Korra smirked. “The Queen would have had you arrested and probably beaten within an inch of your life. Shattered kneecaps would likely be involved, on your end.” Kuvira huffed, but Korra continued. “I would have gotten so mad that I entered the Avatar State, killed the Queen in retaliation and carried you out of the palace. Provided the Earth Kingdom didn’t actually disintegrate, this would have started a war.”

“The Avatar starting a war?” Kuvira snorted. “I’d pay to see that.”

“Well it doesn’t end there.” Korra laughed. “Both Water Tribes would go to war to protect me, Su would probably raise and army, and I’m sure because it’s _you_ that even Izumi would get involved. Best case scenario for you, you get new, metal kneecaps, some rods in your legs and a few weeks of therapy. Probably end up with a permanent limp. Plus you’d complain of your legs hurting every time the weather turned bad. Me on the other hand…once I got out of the Earth Kingdom safely, I would go back to the South Pole where four armies would be protecting my stupid ass from whatever’s left of the Earth Kingdom.”

“And the Red Lotus.” Kuvira added. “Four armies could take care of them.”

“Huh.” Korra’s eyebrows went up, lowering a moment later when she grinned. “So why aren’t we doing this? This is a good idea.”

“I mean I don’t see a downside.” Kuvira replied. “It’s just that whole…political assassination thing. I know you’re not a fan of that.”

Korra made a face. “Yeah, true. I guess we’ll have to take what we’ve got. So I guess I owe you a thank you, for putting up with the Queen’s bullshit.”

“Did she ever tell you why she wanted us to get Wu?”

“She’s not worried about the Red Lotus.” Korra sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned on her arms. “Not like she said, I mean you heard how dismissive she was at dinner. I _know_ she’s not worried. She doesn’t take them seriously. But I _think_ I know why we had to go…why _I_ had to go.” She made a noise of disgust before looking up at Kuvira. “Not many people can say the Avatar owed them a favor. It was a power play. It was her way of saying ‘yeah, I’ll help you so long as you know I’m in charge’. That’s her…she gets off on the power.”

“I can see that.” Kuvira nodded, sitting down. “Thinks she was born with it.”

“And that anyone else who isn’t is beneath her.” Korra was scowling. “I can’t fucking stand her.”

“Makes two of us. But like you said, you need her help.”

“Yep.” Korra blew out a puff of air and flopped down on the bed behind her. “We’re just going to have to deal with it. Tomorrow though, me and Mako are gonna need your help.”

“You got it, boss.”

Korra flashed her a grin, and Kuvira rolled her eyes. “With the Dai Li’s help that’s one less thing for me to worry about. So we need to make these airbenders a priority right now, at least finding out if there _are_ any. Then we can go back to Zaofu.”

“That’ll be nice.” Kuvira had had her fill of Ba Sing Se, enough to last another decade or two.

“Being here’s still better than Republic City though, right?” Korra teased.

“I hate to say it, but I’d rather have lunch with Raiko.”

Korra rolled to one side and started laughing, the whole bed shaking with the effort. Kuvira shoved her, but that did little to deter her. It took a few minutes for her to settle back down, and by the time she’d stopped laughing Korra was out of breath.

“Whew…I needed that.”

“Good to know you can always laugh at my expense.” Kuvira retorted sarcastically, remembering the cockroach incident from that morning. “So…airbenders tomorrow?”

“Yep. We’ll go see Mako and Bo’s family in the lower-ring. Their grandma might have heard something.”

“Great.” Kuvira huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Let’s go mingle with the people we can’t help.”

It was Korra’s turn to shove her, and when she felt the contact Kuvira looked over at Korra to see her scowling. “We’ll find a way to help them, Kuvira. We just have to find the airbenders first.”

“Fine.” Kuvira wasn’t happy about it, but they didn’t have much choice. They’d gotten the Queen to be gracious enough to lend them the aid of the Dai Li, and they would be hard pressed to get much more out of her. Kuvira had to deal with that for Korra’s sake.

“Come on.” Korra told her after a quiet pause, pushing herself back to her feet. “Let’s go find the guys. We can all go for a walk or something, clear our heads.”

Korra’s mood lightened as she put her boots on, something that Kuvira was relieved to see. The Queen might not have been her favorite person to deal with, but Kuvira realized Korra was acting more relaxed than she had been in over a week.

_Because she feels safer._

“You coming?”

“Yeah.” Kuvira nodded, standing up and stretching. “You feel okay?”

Korra hesitated for a moment, her eyes narrowing slightly as if she was thinking about it. “Yeah. I do…I feel good.”

“Good.” Kuvira was glad to hear it confirmed, and she motioned for Korra to lead the way. “Let’s go find these two numbskulls.”

Korra laughed and turned down the hallway toward the brothers’ room. “We shouldn’t have to look far.”

* * *

 

“Ikki!”

The sound of her name being called snapped Ikki out of the slight doze she’d been in the midst of, and she looked around the empty hallway until she saw the faint image of her sister in front of her.

“Jinora?” she asked groggily, reaching up to rub her eyes.

Jinora only became clearer as Ikki roused herself, and she frowned when she saw the worry in Jinora’s eyes.

“What’s going on?” Ikki was still confused, despite seeing Jinora’s spirit projection in front of her.

 _Why didn’t she just call_?

“I need your help. _We_ need your help.”

“Where are you?”

“In Ba Sing Se. Lin and I came to talk to the Queen. She’s got us locked up in a cell, and we have no idea why. We haven’t gotten any of the guards to talk to us.”

“What do you want me to do?” Ikki asked, tilting her head to one side.

“I…don’t know. We can’t get Korra to help us, it’s not safe. But maybe you can sneak in--.”

Jinora continued talking, but Ikki didn’t hear her. Her mind was racing as she tried to come up with a plan. She couldn’t call Tenzin. That wasn’t even an option. If the Queen was up to something malicious, Tenzin would be too late to do anything.

 _I’ll have to do this without Dad_. _I have to go now_.

Meelo wouldn’t be able to leave the Air Temple or the airbenders there, so she’d have to fill him in on the way and hope he didn’t tell their father. She thought for half a second that she would have to do this alone, until a thought struck her.

“Jinora.” Ikki noticed Jinora had stopped talking before she said her name, and hoped she hadn’t said anything important. “I’ll leave as soon as I can. If I haven’t found you by this time tomorrow night, can you do this again?”

“Yes.” Jinora confirmed. “Hurry, Ikki. I’ll see if I can find out why we’re in here in the meantime.”

Ikki nodded, saying a quick goodbye to her sister before she stood up and jogged down the hallway. Asami had gone to bed over an hour before and Ikki hoped the conversation hadn’t woken her. Ikki couldn’t dwell on it though, before she was slipping through the door to Opal’s bedroom and cutting the light on.

“Opal.” Ikki hissed loudly, grabbing Opal’s shoulder and shaking her. “Opal!”

It was a few moments before Opal stirred, eventually opening her eyes and blearily blinking up at Ikki. It took a second for the recognition to reach Opal’s eyes, and when it did she sat up rapidly in bed, her short hair sticking out wildly in all directions.

“What’s wrong?” Opal asked immediately.

It didn’t take long for Ikki to repeat what little Jinora had told her, but by the time she had finished Opal had gotten out of bed and was putting on her glider suit.

“I’m going with you.”

“I hoped you would. But I wasn’t going to ask, I know that everything is--.”

“Ikki, you came with me when I needed it.” Opal told her. “I’m not leaving you now. We can take Juicy. We’ll have to stop halfway there and let him rest for a little while, but we should be there long before tomorrow night. We can take the break to come up with a plan.”

Ikki nodded her agreement, and as soon as Opal was ready, they were heading down the hall together. They tried to keep their footsteps as quiet as possible, but Ikki noticed as they passed that the door to Asami’s room was hanging slightly ajar. It had been fully closed before Ikki went to get Opal, and she briefly wondered if Asami had gone somewhere as they made their way outside.

“I have to tell Uncle Shin.” Ikki said once they’d passed through the door and were standing in the yard.

“Call him in the morning.” Opal offered. “What if he tries to stop us?”

Part of Ikki trusted that he wouldn’t, but Opal had a point. She had to get Jinora, no matter what. Jinora would be safe enough but without knowing what the Queen’s intentions with her were, Ikki was uneasy. “Okay. What about your mom? We need someone to open the domes.”

“We can’t tell her.” Opal said firmly. “Period. If she knows the Queen has Lin in prison she’ll have a stroke. That’ll cause some kind of crisis I’m sure. We can’t risk that, but I know mom will be _pissed_. Especially since we don’t know _why_ they’re locked up.”

Ikki groaned. She’d been counting on telling Su. Deep down she knew Opal was right. “Well how are we gonna get--.”

“Ahem.”

 _Busted_.

Ikki resisted the urge to groan despite having gone stiff at the sound that had come from behind them. Eventually she turned around, only to see Asami and Bataar Jr. standing behind them with their arms crossed. Asami was still in her pajamas, but she was frowning as she looked between Ikki and Opal.

“What’re you two doing?” Asami asked. “Or better yet, where are you _going_? I heard you talking in the hall, but I couldn’t make out what you were saying.”

“What about you?” Ikki raised her eyebrow and looked at Bataar, she knew he couldn’t have heard her from his room. Plus asking served as enough reason to dodge Asami’s question.

“Asami came and woke me. Thought it was better if we both tried to figure out what the fuck you’re doing.”

“So…” Asami said slowly before repeating her previous question. “What’re you doing?”

Opal looked at Ikki uncertainly, but Ikki wasn’t going to lie to either of them.

“We’re going to Ba Sing Se. The Queen has Lin and Jinora in prison.”

“What?” Asami’s eyebrows shot up and she unfolded her arms. “Has she told Korra?”

“No….look it’s a long story. Korra is fine. Jinora is not.”

“What about mom?” Bataar asked.

Opal stepped forward, putting her hands on her brother’s shoulders. “Mom _cannot_ know why we’re going. You can tell her where, but _please_ do not tell her why.”

“Because of Lin.” It wasn’t a question, but Opal nodded and took a step back. When she did, Bataar sighed and looked at Asami who was still watching the pair with a frown.

“We just need help getting out.” Ikki told them. “How do the domes open?”

Opal pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a huff. “We can’t open it, the guards will be here within two minutes if we open the dome. It’s the middle of the fucking night. We’ll have to wait--.”

“I’ll open it.” Bataar promised. “As soon as it’s wide enough, get Juicy and get out.”

“I’ll distract the guards.” Asami added with a firm nod. “I’ll make something up, if I manage to fake some tears I’m sure I can buy Bataar some time.” As she said this, she moved closer and pulled Ikki into a tight embrace. “Be _careful_. We’ll cover for you guys.”

Ikki felt a weight slide off her shoulders. She’d been afraid Asami and Bataar would try to stop her, and this was a welcome relief.

“You guys have two minutes.” Bataar said, tapping his wristwatch. “Dome is opening. Asami, you ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They both told Ikki and Opal another quick goodbye and headed off, leaving Opal to jerk her head toward where Juicy would be resting in the lower fields by the power disc arena.

“Hey sweet baby,” Opal cooed when they came up next to the skybison, waking him up as she stroked a patch of fur on his side. “We need you to take us somewhere.”

Juicy groaned and lowered his head, snot pouring from his nostrils in full force as Opal climbed on top of his head. Ikki followed her up, sitting down in the saddle close enough that she could talk to Opal as they made their journey. Juicy’s stench would be tolerable, so long as they got there quickly, but Ikki couldn’t complain much.

Opal was still patting Juicy’s head and talking to him gently when the dome began to creak open, and Ikki heard her sigh before taking his reins in her hands.

“Juicy, yip-yip!”

Juicy let out another low groan but he complied, slowly rising up in the air within moments. Once they were fully off the ground Opal steered him in the direction of the top of the dome, where they could faintly see starlight through the provided gap.

The dome was still opening when Juicy managed to get them out, and as soon as Zaofu was fading in the distance behind them, Ikki turned her attention to Opal. They’d made a mistake.

“Um…Opal?”

“Yeah?”

“Won’t we…you know…be suspicious, flying into Ba Sing Se on a snotty skybison?”

Opal’s shoulders slumped and she sighed. “Probably. Good thing we have plenty of time to figure out how to deal with that, right?”

Ikki huffed and put her face in her hands. She wished she’d had more time to plan this out. She’d just woken Opal up in the middle of the night, dropped everything and gone, not thinking of what they’d do once they actually got there. How could just the two of them do this?

“It’ll be okay, Ikki.” Opal’s voice was quiet, but it was comforting. “We’ll get them out.”

“We need a _plan_ , Opal.” Ikki muttered. “I got too worried and I reacted too quickly. We should have taken time to make one. We can’t just wing it.”

“Sure we can.” Opal offered with a chuckle. “Still, we have plenty of time between now and when we get there. I promise, Ikki. We’ll think of something.”

Ikki hoped she was right. “Still…thank you for coming with me, Opal.”

“I could say the same, Ikki.” Opal looked over her shoulder and gave Ikki a smile. “So long as my mom doesn’t find out they’re locked up before we get there, this’ll be just fine. Are you going to tell Tenzin?”

“No chance in hell.” Ikki snorted. “Not unless I absolutely have to. He’ll find a way to blame _us_ for this.”

She hated saying it, but she believed it to be true. She was already on his bad side. She’d just have to show him they could handle things themselves.

“Alright.” Opal shrugged. Ikki understood that Opal was in the same situation she was in as far as Tenzin was concerned, maybe even worse. “Let’s get our asses to Ba Sing Se.”


	23. The Blame Game

Jinora grunted as she was roughly dragged to her feet, barely getting her bearings before the guard that grabbed her had pulled her out of the cell she shared with Lin and shoved her down the hallway. Her ankles were loosely tied together, which made walking any faster than a labored waddle difficult. She could hear Lin arguing loudly with a guard behind her, but Jinora was unable to turn around to see what was going on. The guard following her prodded her roughly between the shoulders, and Jinora stumbled as she tried to move faster in order to avoid it.

The guard eventually led her to a large open room where well over three dozen people were cornered on the far end near the wall. They all seemed to be terrified, and Jinora spent a long while scanning their faces as she walked forward. She realized that the airbenders that had been with her and Lin were among the numbers, and she took a deep breath.

 _So this is what the Queen is doing with the airbenders_.

“That’s far enough.” The guard growled, pulling her arms back roughly. “We need to make a deal.”

Jinora exhaled slowly and glanced over her shoulder at the guard. Open antagonism would get her nowhere. She had to be cooperative—to an extent.

“What do you want?” Jinora asked calmly.

“You’re going to train these airbenders. The Queen wants them to be fighters.”

“Airbenders are peaceful.” Jinora shrugged. “That’s not going to happen.”

“Oh yes it is. As it turns out, you don’t get a choice.”

“Of course I do.” Jinora told him. “I can always say no.”

“And if you do…” He trailed off, and Jinora heard Lin coming into the room, putting up a fight as she came. “Well…you won’t like what we do to Beifong. We knew she’d be useful.”

“Eat shit.” Lin growled, twisting away from the guard that was pulling her along. “Don’t you dare do a goddamn thing for them, Jinora.”

Jinora sighed. She couldn’t let anyone get harmed at her expense, not when she was capable of stopping it. She hoped that the training meant she’d be released from the ropes that were binding her, and if so, that meant she’d be a little freer to move around if an opportunity to escape arose. Ikki and Opal were on the way. That meant one would come sooner than later. She had to be ready.

“What do I have to do?” Jinora asked.

“You train these airbenders to fight. Plain and simple.”

Jinora didn’t bother repeating that fighting was against the oath of non-aggression. She’d be wasting her breath with the guard. Instead, she nodded.

“Fair enough. I need to be untied.”

The guards exchanged a glance, one of them finally shrugging. “No funny business, or Beifong pays for it.”

Jinora understood. Once she was free, it would be short work to take out the few guards, but she couldn’t risk it. There were too many airbenders there to be able to escape efficiently without the help of her sister. She didn’t even know her way around the prison.

Jinora nodded her acknowledgement, and the guard that had brought her in began untying her. “Take Beifong back to the cell. I don’t think we’ll have any problems out of this one.”

Jinora bit her lip to keep from smirking, holding still as the guard untied her legs. Her hands were untied soon after, and she flexed her wrists to relieve the stiffness. They cracked loudly before she shook out her arms, and she took a moment to roll her shoulders before she looked at the other airbenders.

“Get started.” The guard grunted. “We don’t have any time to waste.”

Most of the airbenders were watching her uneasily, but she needed them to trust her. The guards might not have wanted any trouble out of her, but that’s exactly what she planned on giving them. Jinora had a plan.

* * *

 

Asami closed her eyes and sighed, lifting her hand up to rub her temple. Bataar Jr. huffed from her side, though she barely heard him over the twins’ cackling. The four of them were standing on an elevated platform where Asami and Bataar Jr. had been installing a new loudspeaker for the siren that morning. Wing and Wei were there at their own insistence, claiming that if Asami or Bataar Jr. fell they’d be severely injured.

Asami had rolled her eyes at the time, but was currently thankful for their presence. Bataar Sr. _had_ fallen, and Wing had caught him by wrapping a length of cable around his father’s ankle. However that seemed to be _worse_ for Bataar Sr., considering how loudly he was screaming as he hung suspended in the air above the ground.

“Su!” It was the hundredth time he’d screamed for his wife in the span of two minutes. “Suyin! Help me! Oh god I’m gonna die! Su help!”

Asami opened her eyes again and looked down to see Su half jogging in their direction on the ground below them, her eyes wide. The surprise left her eyes when she actually saw what had happened, and Asami saw her put her hands on her hips.

“Wing put your father down! Now!”

“Mom I’ve _tried_. If he’d just stop screaming it’d be a lot easier to focus--.”

“Do it anyway!”

Asami glanced at Bataar Jr. and raised her eyebrow, but he only shrugged, jerking his head toward the lift they’d used to get up on the platform. Asami rolled her eyes and stepped onto the lift, sending it into motion as soon as Bataar Jr. had joined her. By the time they reached the ground, Bataar Sr. had as well, and was lying flat on his back as his wife looked down at him.

“Sweetheart, you’re fine.” Su assured him.

“I think he broke my ankle.” Bataar Sr. panted, his face dangerously pale. “It’s broken, I know it is.”

Su raised her eyebrow and knelt down, rolling up the leg of Bataar Sr.’s pants to look at his ankle.

“It’s not broken.” She replied after inspecting it. “Sprained, most likely. Shin can look at it.”

Su helped him to his feet, giving him a look that was both long-suffering and affectionate when he refused to put weight on his ankle. Su sighed, moving to his side and letting him lean against her.

“You’re fine.” She repeated.

“Su I could have died! Wing could have dropped me!”

“I would not have!” Wing shouted from where he was still on the platform. “You were only dangling like five feet off the ground! You’d have been fine!”

Asami and Bataar Jr. exchanged a second glance before Asami rolled her eyes and started walking back toward the house. Bataar Jr. followed after her, chuckling under his breath when they heard Wing and Wei start bickering about whether Wing had actually hurt their father’s leg or not.

Sokka and Latika had been playing outside with Pabu when Asami and Bataar had begun their work, and Asami was confident that they had been in earshot of the children in case they needed anything. She felt sorry for the poor fire-ferret, but Pabu was always more than willing to let the kids chase him around for short periods of time. At the very least it kept them out of trouble.

Asami could hear them both laughing as they drew closer, and she smiled when she could see them in the yard. Sokka was standing on what appeared to be a metal slide, which was clearly new. Latika was nowhere in sight but Asami could hear her, and as she scanned the yard she saw Fariha sitting cross-legged on an elevated slab of earth. Fariha was in her guard uniform but her armor was gone, and she had perched a clipboard on her lap that she was carefully examining. Asami glanced back over to Sokka who had skidded down the slide, and raised her eyebrows before she saw Pabu scurry between Sokka’s legs and dart across the yard.

“There he goes!” Sokka whooped. “Get him!”

There was a flurry of movement and Asami barely caught sight of Pabu as he sprinted towards her and Bataar. Half a second later, a blur collided into Bataar’s legs, nearly knocking him over.

“Oof.” Asami blinked and looked down, only to see most of Latika, her head covered by Kuvira’s guard helmet.

“Oh my gosh,” Asami knelt down and tried to get a better look at her. “Latika are you okay?”

Latika let out a puff of air, the helmet having slid down over her eyes and obscuring her vision. She pushed it back with her hand a few seconds later and grinned up at Asami. “Yeah. I’m okay.” She hopped back to her feet eagerly, crossing her arms when she saw Bataar. “Daddy you got in the way!”

Asami stood back up in time to see Sokka running over, a frown on his face. “Did you get him?”

“No.” Latika huffed and Asami looked over behind Bataar to see Pabu lying on the ground panting. “Daddy got in the way.”

“I think Pabu is tired.” Asami laughed. “Why don’t you give him a break?”

Neither of them seemed inclined to argue, and Sokka scratched his cheek for a second before he looked at Latika. “We should pick flowers. For Fariha.”

Latika absolutely beamed at the suggestion, and Asami raised her eyebrow. “Oh? What for?”

“She made us a slide, Mama.”

“Yeah.” Latika echoed. “She used her armor.”

“I suppose she gave you the helmet, too.” Bataar replied, arching his eyebrow. When Latika nodded, Bataar laughed. “Well, I guess you two better start picking flowers then. What do you think, Asami?”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Asami told them with a smile.

The kids took off running toward the garden, and Asami chuckled before she and Bataar made their way over to Fariha.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Bataar asked with an arched brow.

Fariha finally looked up from her clipboard for the first time since Asami and Bataar arrived, smiling at both of them. "I am." She motioned at the paper she'd been writing on. "I'm assigning guard shifts for next week. I like to do it this way before I post the schedule." Fariha shrugged a little and put her pen down. "Plus, kids like to feel safe. They knew where you are, but sometimes that's not enough. Especially with everything that's happened."

Asami sighed. She had to agree there. The thought of either of the children spending their days scared was pure torture for her. It was bad enough trying to convince Sokka into bed at night now. She was glad Fariha understood.

"So you used your armor to make them a slide? Pretty creative."

Fariha glanced over at it and smiled. "Well, I figured it would give them something to do. They seemed to enjoy it." Her expression fell rapidly within seconds, and she turned her gaze back to Asami. "It gave me something to do with my armor, too. Some kids think it's a bit intimidating. They trust the guards, sure, but the armor can be a bit much with them. Your kids need to be able to feel safe here.  Latika might be used to us guards running around, but this is probably still new to Sokka. All the same, this is home. If getting out of my armor makes them even the slightest bit more comfortable, it's worth it."

Asami gave her a grateful look. She understood now why the other guards seemed to be so fond of Fariha--Kuvira included.

"And the helmet?" Bataar asked when Fariha paused.

Fariha laughed. "Latika asked me why I was wearing _her_ mommy's helmet. I gave it to her, of course. Doesn't hurt. She spent the first few minutes running around swearing that she'd be captain of the guard one day. It was really cute."

"We'll have to take a picture of her wearing it and send it to Kuvira." Asami told Bataar with a laugh. "She'll love it."

"Definitely." Bataar nodded with a grin. "How long have you been out here, Fariha?"

Fariha frowned slightly, pushing back her sleeve to look at her wristwatch. “About twenty minutes. Not counting their five minute bathroom break.”

“Well thank you.” Asami told her. “We appreciate it.”

Any reply on Fariha’s part was cut off by her radio chirping next to her. She scooped it up and listened attentively for several seconds before giving a quiet and succinct reply. Asami noticed Bataar had crossed his arms and was looking in the direction they had come from.

“You think your dad is okay?”

He shrugged, turning back to glance down at Fariha. “Where is Shin?”

“He’s sick, or was. He said he was having one of his migraines earlier. Why?”

“Dad thinks he’s hurt his ankle, my parents went looking for him.”

“If he’s not in his room, he’s talking to those thugs he brought from Republic--.” Fariha stopped and sighed. “I shouldn’t say that.” She began muttering to herself about how she should at least give the triad members a chance, tucking her clipboard under her arm and standing. When she realized Asami and Bataar were still watching her, Fariha took a deep breath and smiled again. “I’ll go look for him. I won’t be gone long.”

Asami watched her go for only a moment, realizing she hadn’t heard from Korra since much earlier that morning. She frowned, knowing that Korra had said they’d be busy. Nothing was wrong, she had no reason to worry.

A deeper part of her knew she had every reason in the world to worry about Korra’s safety, but for now she had to accept that she was too far away to be of much help if something did happen. She didn’t like that idea, but it was for the most part a fact. Until Asami could get to Ba Sing Se, she’d be of little use if it came to actually helping or protecting Korra. The White Lotus were all but useless, still lingering around Zaofu despite Korra not being there. Truth be told, Asami felt much safer with the Terras there than she had with the White Lotus. The Terras still respected Korra, though they feared Kuvira in equal measure.

She felt something nudge her arm, and she looked to see that it was Bataar. He’d elbowed her lightly, and was looking at her with a tired smile. “You’re worrying.”

Asami let out a breathy chuckle and shook her head. “I’m okay.”

“Okay.” He nodded and looked across the yard where Sokka and Latika could barely be seen over the tops of the bushes in the garden. “You know, if you and Korra stay here more…permanently…we’ll have to build a race track.”

“Why’s that?”

He started laughing, and she raised her eyebrow at him. “Really? You’re asking me that? You, the woman who drives like some kind of speed demon, insisting you’re just putting the engines of the new Satomobiles ‘through their paces’. I can’t believe it.”

Asami grinned, feigning innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Right.” He rolled his eyes and elbowed her. “At least Korra likes to go fast. I think she likes your test drives more than you do.”

“Sometimes I think you’re right.” Asami laughed. “And I know you’ll be safe on the sidelines.”

He shot her a half-hearted glare before he snorted. “One of us has to stay in one piece.”

Asami arched her eyebrow higher and glanced down at his bandaged hand. “And you’re the one doing that, right? Because so far…you’re missing more than I am.”

“That’s fair.” His laughter was dying down, and he lightly shrugged his shoulders. “It was worth it.”

Asami sighed. This was another reason she wanted to be in Ba Sing Se. She her staying was better for Sokka if something _did_ happen to Korra, but she couldn’t shake the sinking feeling that she should be there. She hated feeling like she was indecisive, but at times like these she couldn’t help it.

“Mama!” Sokka’s voice drew her from her thoughts, and she looked toward the garden to see his head barely poking up above the bush. “Mama come look at this! It’s the biggest snail I’ve ever seen!”

She smiled. “I’ll be right there. Come on, Bataar.”

He followed with a laugh, and as they crossed the yard together he spoke to her with a quiet voice. “Have you heard from Korra?”

“Not since this morning. Kuvira?”

“No.” He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. “They’ll be okay. We’d know if they weren’t.”

She didn’t know if he was trying to comfort her, or comfort himself. Either way she hoped he was right. If he wasn’t, there wasn’t much they could do.

* * *

 

Korra crossed her arms and looked down the crowded street. Bolin’s cousin Tu huffed from behind her, and she turned to look at him with an arched brow.

“She’s not here.” Tu grunted.

He wasn’t wrong. Kuvira was nowhere in sight. They’d agreed to meet back at the fruit stand after lunch, but there was no sign of Kuvira. Mako and Bolin were sitting on a nearby stoop waiting.

Truth be told, Korra was worried. Kuvira had been the one to suggest the four of them split up in the lower-ring to cover more ground. Kuvira should have also been the first one back. Yet here the three of them were, waiting on her.

“You know,” Tu drawled. “That friend of yours looks a lot like the lady who pushes a food cart a few blocks over.”

Korra frowned at him. “Do us a favor. Don’t mention that to her, please.”

Tu shrugged and crossed his arms, and Korra sighed before looking down the street again.

“I’m going to have to go find her.”

“Looks like it.” Mako agreed.

Korra pushed off of the wall she’d been leaning on and picked the direction Kuvira had set off in earlier that morning. The street was packed full of people who were conducting their business, and it was hard to wade through them. Korra muttered out a dozen apologizes as she tried to make her way through the crowd, thankful when she managed to reach the end of the street. It was an awkward corner that disrupted the flow of people, and Korra huffed as she used the peace to her advantage. She found a crate lying discarded on the sidewalk and she stood on it, hoping the few extra inches would give her a better view.

She wasn’t disappointed. She could barely make Kuvira out at the end of the next lane, a scowl etched onto her face as the lower-ring citizens parted rapidly to get out of her way. She was stalking through the crowd, and she took a few steps closer before her eyes caught Korra. Kuvira quickened her pace when she saw her, and Korra hopped off of her makeshift perch when she was close enough. Korra opened her mouth to question Kuvira’s tardiness, but was stopped short by Kuvira simply grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her along.

“Where are Mako and Bolin?” Kuvira asked.

“Fruit stand. Where have you been?”

Kuvira ignored her, instead continuing on her path toward the stand. Mako and Bolin saw them as they came up the street, both leaping to their feet when they saw them. Once the brothers were with them, Korra waved a goodbye to Tu, the three of them following Kuvira to the nearest tram station. They paid the fare to get them into the upper-ring in silence, eventually finding seats in an emptier part of the tram. Korra sat down across from Kuvira and leaned forward with a frown, raising her eyebrow.

“What’s going on?”

Kuvira sighed, casting a cautious glance around before she leaned closer. “I think the Queen is arresting the airbenders.”

“What?” Korra heard the doubt she felt manifesting itself in Mako’s voice.

“How can you be sure?”

Kuvira seemed surprised. “Wait, you guys didn’t find anything?”

“No.” Korra shook her head, before Mako and Bolin echoed her. Korra had questioned dozens of people, and some had pointed her in the direction of others, but she’d heard nothing. “I guess you did?”

“Three families.” Kuvira nodded once, indicating with her fingers. “I couldn’t get the first two to talk about it much…but they did have airbenders. The third said that within hours of exhibiting bending, the Dai Li showed up and arrested him.”

“Did he do something wrong?” Bolin asked.

“They said not.” Kuvira leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. “I don’t like this.”

“I don’t either.” Korra agreed. “I’m going to talk to the Queen.”

“I’m coming with you.” Kuvira said immediately.

“She’s not going to be happy about us snooping around.” Mako said seriously. “What happens if you piss her off? What if she decides not to help you?”

Korra shrugged one shoulder. It was a high probability. “I’ll deal with it. She has to have the answers.”

Mako’s brow furrowed with worry, but Korra had made up her mind. If the Queen _was_ hiding the airbenders, she was going to find them. If the Queen didn’t like it, that wasn’t Korra’s problem. The only thing she was sure of was that the safety of the new airbenders was more important than her own, in that moment. She had to help them and she thought she knew just how to start.

“You can’t just walk in and ask the Queen stuff like that.” Bolin said after a pause. “She’ll arrest you on the spot.”

“He’s…he’s probably right.” Mako huffed.

“Well what do you want me to do?” Korra asked, her eyebrows shooting up. “Find them myself?”

“It’d be faster…” Kuvira muttered.

“We’d still get arrested if we get caught.” Korra countered quickly.

“So…why don’t we just make sure we don’t get caught?”

“As if it’ll be that easy.”

“Better than confronting the Queen.”

“Fair enough.” Korra crossed her arms and watched Kuvira. “I’ll be faster on my own.”

“Absolutely not.” Mako insisted. “You have to take at least one of us with you.”

Bolin was nodding. “If the Queen catches you on your own, you’re toast. And an arrested Avatar--.”

“Leaves me and easy target for the Red Lotus.” Korra finished with a growl. “So who’s going with me?”

Bolin looked at his brother, as Mako and Kuvira stared at each other. After a tense silence, Mako shrugged one shoulder.

“Bolin and I will go to the lower-ring and wait on you guys. If things go south, you can meet us there and we can hide out with our family. For a little while, at least.”

Korra nodded her agreement. It wasn’t a good plan, she realized that much. But it was a plan all the same. They could make it work.

* * *

 

“Tenzin will you _relax_?” Kya huffed, crossing her arms as she looked down at her younger brother.

“No I will not!” Tenzin’s face was flushed, and there was a vein becoming prominent on his forehead. “No one has heard from Jinora and Lin—something even _you_ should be worried about—Meelo is still in charge of an Air Temple, on his own at the moment thanks to your son going to Zaofu—and Ikki and Opal left Zaofu in the middle of the night without saying where they were going! I will not relax!”

Kya shrugged. “Jinora and Lin are fine. You heard Kai. He said he heard from them this morning. Meelo is _thriving_. And whether you like it or not, Ikki is an adult. So long as she and Opal are together, they’ll be f--.”

“No they will not!” Tenzin shouted before pushing himself to his feet and taking a deep breath. “Something is wrong here, Kya. And I have half a mind to leave and go see what it is. If I do, Bumi and Kai will be in charge of the training--.”

Tenzin stormed off before he finished, muttering about how he needed to meditate and clear his head before the break for lunch was over. Kya rolled her eyes and made her way outside, glancing over to see her brother sulking off toward the meditation pavilion. She heard footsteps to her left, only to find Rohan coming around the corner of the building with a lemur perched on his shoulder.

“Where is dad going?”

“He’s going to meditate.” Kya repeated, smiling at her nephew. “Have you seen Kai?”

“Yeah. I think he went back to his room.”

“Well I’m about to find out.” Kya chuckled. “Thanks.”

She put her hands on her hips and sighed as Rohan entered the dining hall behind her, before eventually crossing the courtyard and going into the small room Tenzin had put aside for her healing. Kai could wait for a few minutes.

Sighing, she took her empty waterskins from the wall and moved to refill them at the nearby sink. Kya rolled her shoulders and started humming, capping off the first skin once it was full. As she filled the second, something caught her eye on the counter. It was the canister that usually contained Shady Shin’s herbal tea. It was sitting out of place on the counter, half empty. Kya stopped, putting her waterskin down before she frowned. She’d just refilled the canister the day before. Without Shady Shin there to prepare the tea, no one had been drinking it.

Kya picked the canister up in one hand before retrieving her waterskins with the other. She considered it odd that the tea was missing, though she wasn’t upset about it. She walked back outside and looked around. The island was more or less quiet, most of the airbenders resting or eating lunch before the afternoon training began.

A scuffling sound reached her ears, and once she’d located the direction of the source she set off. It didn’t take her much longer to find Bumi. He was hobbling down the stone stairway toward the sky bison, his shoulders hunched over a pack he held in his arms. At seventy, Bumi got around fairly decently for his age, but arthritis settling into his joints made the descent a slow and labored process.

Kya sighed and headed down the steps after him, quickly catching up with him and offering him her arm.

“You’re not that much younger than me you know.” Bumi growled, taking hold of her wrist tightly.

“True, but one of us is much better at getting down stairs.”

“What’re you doing on this side of the island?” Bumi was eyeing her nervously, and she saw right through it. Kya smirked before shaking the half-empty canister of tea in her hand. “I’m looking for Shin’s tea.”

Bumi paled slightly and looked away from her, and Kya huffed at him before looking at the bag in his arms.

“Where are you going?”

“What?” Bumi snorted, his voice cracking slightly. “I’m not going anywhere, Kya.”

“Sure, Bumi.”

“I’m not.”

“If you say so.” She knew her older brother was up to something. But there was no use prying, he knew she’d realized. She just wasn’t sure what was going on yet.

She could see Kai’s sky bison Lefty a short distance below them, having been fitted with a saddle. Kai was standing on his back, and when she saw how worried he looked she started piecing it together.

“You didn’t hear from Jinora, did you?” Kya asked, looking up at him when they were closer.

Kai shrugged. “Of course I did. This morn--.”

“Save it, kid.” Bumi grumbled. “We’re busted.”

Kai’s shoulders sagged. “I haven’t heard from Jinora since the night before last. It was Ikki that called this morning. We’re going to Zaofu.”

 _So Tenzin was right. Something is wrong_.

“And Shin’s tea?”

“He’s having headaches.” Bumi replied. “Since we’re already heading that way…”

“I’m coming with you.” Kya finished.

“What?” Kai’s eyes went wide. “Won’t Tenzin get mad?”

“Listen, he’s going to be mad enough that you two left before he could. That’ll keep him here on the island. But I’m not sticking around to listen to him complain about it. Something’s going on, and if you two are going, so am I.”

“Oh sure.” Bumi teased before handing Kya the bag he’d been holding on to. “You two are going to go find your girlfriends. I’m just along for the ride.”

Kya grinned, tossing the bag up to Kai before climbing up after it. “Better than being stuck here with Tenzin, right?”

“Not by much.” Bumi shrugged, a puff of air lifting him onto Lefty’s back next to her. He groaned and sat down roughly, rubbing his knees. “I’m starting to think I’m too old for this.”

“It was _your_ idea.” Kai reminded him.

“I know, and it was horrible.”

“You said Zaofu?” Kya looked to Kai as he settled on Lefty’s head. “Ikki and Opal left there last night.”

“Yeah. I know.” Kai didn’t sound happy. “They were on the way to Ba Sing Se. Ikki wouldn’t tell me what was going on, but she said if we were gonna be there we needed to hurry.”

“I don’t like the sound of this.” Kya admitted. But judging by the expression on Bumi’s face, neither did he.

_These kids better know what they’re doing._

* * *

 

Ikki jumped off of Juicy’s saddle and landed lightly on the ground, crossing her arms as she looked at Opal. Opal was feeding Juicy hay from her palm, affectionately petting the sky bison as she did so.

“I’m gonna try to meditate into the Spirit World to get in contact with Jinora.” Ikki said when Juicy finished the first handful of hay.

“Sounds good.” Opal agreed, scooping up some more hay and offering it to Juicy. “I’ll stand guard while you’re meditating. Please don’t take too long, Juicy is going to need some water.”

Ikki nodded and sat down on the soft grass, crossing her legs underneath her. She took a deep breath as she pressed her knuckles together, closing her eyes as she exhaled. She focused on finding the peace within herself, and when she opened her eyes again she was in the Spirit World.

Letting out a sigh of relief she pushed herself to her feet, looking around to see where she was. The Spirit World was known for changing at a moment’s notice, but she hoped it would stay consistent long enough for her to find her sister. Jinora’s spirit projection skill was handy, but it was much easier to meet in the Spirit World. It might not have been safer, but that was a risk they would have to take.

Ikki eventually settled on a direction and began walking, knowing she’d run into Jinora one way or another. She could see trees in the distance and focused on them. She was walking parallel to a river, and the water was trickling quietly along next to her. It was a comforting sound, while it lasted. Within minutes she realized that while she herself was moving, her surroundings were not. She’d been walking in place.

“Okay.” She said out loud. “I get it. I’m not supposed to go that way.”

_The Spirit World is so weird…_

She decided to cross the river, hoping the Spirit World would find her new direction more favorable. It clearly wanted her to go _somewhere_.

Ikki moved to the bank of the river, sliding down to the water’s edge. The water where she stood was little more than a slow trickle, no more than a few inches deep at most. It would be the safest place to cross, she thought. But the moment she took her first step, the water turned to blood, and she found herself one leg down in a rapid.

Ikki struggled to scramble back to the bank, landing on her side and looking at the river as it roared past her. Her eyes went wide as she realized the blood was spreading up-river, slowly tainting the once clear water.

It stopped once it was a certain distance away, and Ikki managed to find her footing again. When she moved a few yards up river, the blood began to trail back up through the clear water and Ikki frowned.

_Am I supposed to go this way? What’s up here?_

Ikki would normally consider following a river of blood to be a bad idea, but in the Spirit World anything was possible. There was a sense of dread beginning to creep over her, but she attributed most of that to the now deafening roar of the river next to her. She could see a waterfall in the distance, one that reached up nearly to the multi-colored sky above her. The water that flowed from it was still clean, and there was a still pond underneath it.

It was when she was closer to the waterfall that she saw him. Aiwei, sitting on a large flat rock in the center of the pond. He was facing Ikki but his eyes were closed. He was meditating. Ikki frowned, and despite everything she desperately wished she’d walked into a portal instead of using meditation. At least that way she would have had her bending, and she could fight him. The traitor was right in front of her, his hands folded in his lap, his expression mildly peaceful.

But if she couldn’t fight him, she could at least find out why he was there. She made her way closer, and she watched in silence as the blood began to spread toward the rock Aiwei was resting on. She was about to call out to him when she saw it, a movement reflected in the surprisingly slow fall of the water from the falls. It almost looked like a person.

The figure in the water was moving, its reflection steadily growing clearer as it moved toward Aiwei. Ikki narrowed her eyes to try and see better, only to see that the blood was now flowing around the rock itself and drawing closer to the falls. The figure was almost fully visible now, and almost completely behind Aiwei. A few seconds later a face took shape in the water, though the rippling of the reflection distorted it slightly.

Ikki found herself looking at Asami. There was an anger in her eyes that flickered wildly as the water rained down from the falls, and she lifted up her hand in slow and measured movements. The blood was spreading up Asami’s legs by this time, clouding the lower half of her body, and slowly moving upwards. By the time Asami reached out, as if she was going to grab Aiwei off his perch, the blood was staining her hands.

Ikki barely took a breath before the Asami’s hand closed and the blood consumed her. Aiwei’s eyes snapped open, his gaze finding Ikki almost instantly. He watched her for several seconds, and she started forward again. She had to talk to him. But before she could address him, he flashed her a malicious grin and disappeared. There was no trace of him left, and Ikki lifted her hands up to rub her eyes and make sure she hadn’t imagined it.

When her vision cleared, the blood was gone. The only thing before her was the clear river, now calm again, and the waterfall. There was no Aiwei, and no Asami.

_I’m losing it._

But Ikki couldn’t shake what she saw, and it took hearing her name being called in the distance for her to snap out of her daze. She spun around, only to see Jinora jogging up along the river toward her.

“Ikki are you okay?”

Ikki blinked rapidly to make sure she wasn’t also imagining her sister’s presence, and once she was positive she was really looking at Jinora, she nodded. “Yeah. I just…saw some shit.”

Jinora frowned immediately. “What?”

“Nothing.” Ikki shrugged and took a deep breath. “I need to hurry, because Opal is waiting with Juicy. What’s happened?”

Jinora’s expression grew dark. “The Queen is using me to train the new airbenders. We’re all being kept as prisoners…she wants us to fight, of all things.”

“And you’re doing it?” Ikki asked incredulously.

“I have to.” Jinora crossed her arms and looked away. “If I don’t, the guards said they’d hurt Lin. I can’t let that happen. But I have an idea.”

“That’s more than I’ve got.” Ikki replied. “I’ve just been planning on fighting my way down to you.”

“You won’t have to.” Jinora told her with a smug smile. “There are less guards down here at night. At least, there were last night. I’m thinking that I can use my spirit projection to follow one of the guards out of the prison down here and find my way to the surface. If I can, I can lead you to where I am.”

“Okay.” It was a better idea than Ikki had, so she had to try. “When?”

“Sometime tonight, maybe midnight. I don’t have a clock or anything down here, so I just have to go with the guard. I can maintain the projection for a while, at least long enough for you to find me. I’ll make sure I can. Most of these guards are Dai Li…so I think we’re in the upper-ring. That’ll be a place to start. If you can’t find me tonight…well, we can try again tomorrow.”

“What if she moves you?”

“You’ll know. I’ll make sure you do. We just have to keep trying until it works.”

“Okay.”

“Have you told Korra?”

“No. Asami and Bataar know. But they haven’t told. If they have, Korra hasn’t contacted me.”

“Good…” Jinora got a distant look in her eyes as she nodded slowly. “I’ll keep cooperating here to keep things easy on my end. Right now they’ve left me untied, which is nice. It was kind of cramped. But they’ve separated me from Lin. She’s across the hall, so it won’t be hard to rescue her too.”

“Alright.” Ikki sighed, hoping she’d be able to get Jinora out on the first attempt. Otherwise, the Queen would know they were coming. “I better go, Opal is waiting. Once Juicy gets some water, we’ll head out again.”

“Ikki wait.” Jinora took a step closer, looking at her with worry. “What did you see?”

Ikki’s shoulders slumped. She didn’t think there was anything to it, but Jinora knew more about the Spirit World than she did. But she and Opal would still be able to make it to Ba Sing Se by nightfall. Ikki trusted everything would go according to plan.

“Well…it started with the blood…”

* * *

 

Korra sighed, watching as Kuvira absentmindedly played with the drawstrings on her hooded sweatshirt. She’d briefly heard Kuvira complain about the cold night air but had thought little about it. Korra herself was fine in a tanktop, which had earned a half-hearted glare from Kuvira when they’d left their room together. They’d barely walked out of the palace before Korra had stopped in her tracks in the spacious courtyard and frowned. She had no idea where they were going. Mako and Bolin had taken the belongings they’d all packed and gone to the lower-ring to stay with their family like they had planned earlier that day. If she was being honest with herself, Korra didn’t expect them to get away with this. If the Queen caught them, they’d need to make a quick escape. Korra trusted that they’d be able to seek shelter with Mako’s family, if only briefly. That was what she was counting on at least as she looked around the dark grounds of the palace.

Kuvira walked on ahead of her, her arms crossed as she squinted through the dim light. There were no guards in sight, at least not that Korra had seen. She knew Kuvira was looking for them. Finally, Kuvira shrugged to herself, her attention being drawn by something a few yards away near a walkway. Korra could barely make out what it was, vaguely recognizing the shape of a display pedestal. Kuvira fished her phone out of her pocket, bending over to inspect the pedestal, using her phone as a flashlight. Korra heard her snort and raised her eyebrow before Korra walked over. Korra was able to make out the black meteorite resting on the pedestal, seconds before Kuvira bent it off the stand and twisted it to an almost liquid state above her hand. Korra arched her brow, watching Kuvira play with the meteorite before she returned it to its original shape and stuffed it in the front pocket of her sweatshirt.

Korra smirked. “You’re stealing the Queen’s meteorite?”

Korra’s smirk was mirrored immediately by Kuvira who pointed with one hand to the inscription on the pedestal. “Given by Suyin Beifong, Matriarch of Zaofu, as a gift to her majesty Queen Hou-Ting.” Kuvira shrugged as she finished reciting what it said. “Nothing wrong with…returning it.”

Korra rolled her eyes, watching as Kuvira walked away from her and cracked her neck.

“You still mad?”

“About the Queen? Yeah.” Korra crossed her arms. “She knows _something_. Question is—what?” Korra started thinking out loud, pacing around the grounds. “But we can’t just ask her about it. The airbenders have to be somewhere. She can’t just be hiding them--.”

She saw Kuvira’s eyes light up. “That’s it, Korra.”

“What?”

Kuvira huffed impatiently at her, slamming her foot into the ground and kicking up a small chunk of the earth that she punched toward Korra’s head. Korra dodged it, scowling.

“Kuvira.”

Kuvira grinned and did it again. Korra wasn’t really in the mood to spar in any sense, but part of her felt compelled to play along.

“Catch the boulder.” Kuvira laughed as Korra ducked out of the way of a third, much larger slab of earth.

“Are you going to tell me what ‘it’ is?” Korra asked, finally retaliating with a half-hearted blast of air that knocked Kuvira on her backside all the same. She didn’t stay down long, using the momentum to flip herself backwards grin back at Korra.

“Well,” Kuvira’s voice trailed off and she raised her eyebrow. “If you were the Queen of the _Earth_ Kingdom, and you had arrested a group of airbenders….where would you put them?”

Korra frowned. She wasn’t about to start a wild goose chase. She wasn’t even sure she still understood.

“You wouldn’t keep them in cages.” Kuvira continued. “They’re not exotic birds. I suppose caging them would be useful, but you wouldn’t put them out and around for everyone to see. They’re not a zoo exhibit.”

“Right.”

“But, there’s one thing you, the _Earth_ Queen, have in abundance. An army of earthbenders. Nonbenders too, sure. But right now they’re not important. What _is_ important is where you and all your earthbenders would put the airbenders.”

Korra rolled her eyes, but she realized what Kuvira was getting at. “So if they’re anywhere… they’re underground. Why couldn’t you have just said that?”

“This was more fun. Besides--.” She fired another rock in Korra’s direction, this one moving so rapidly that it found purchase against Korra’s shoulder and she grunted at the impact. “I like throwing things at you.”

Korra huffed at her, slicing her hand through the air and generating a plume of flames that Kuvira had a hard time skirting away from. “Hey!”

Korra grinned and did it again, this time making sure there was enough distance that it wouldn’t actually burn Kuvira. “You’ll learn to move faster.”

Kuvira had to know Korra didn’t aim with intent to hurt, but all the same, Korra didn’t follow up with a third blast of flames. Instead, she stepped closer to Kuvira and raised her eyebrows.

“So _if_ they’re underground, we need to start looking. Right?”

Kuvira nodded. “It’d be a good idea. I mean this is a better start than we had earlier.”

“Right.”

“All we know is that the Dai Li arrested one—but probably arrested all of them…”

“Well…the Dai Li operate from the palace, right? So they have to be close. The Queen wouldn’t want them too far away from her.”

“So what you’re saying is--.”

“We could be standing right on top of them.” Korra finished with a nod. “Can you use like…you know how Su and Lin can do that seismic sense thing? Can you do that?”

Kuvira shot her a derisive look before crossing her arms. “Afraid not, Avatar. Su’s a great teacher, don’t get me wrong. But that was one thing she could never teach me, for whatever reason. Twins learned it quick. Even some of the other guards did. So…we’re doing this the old-fashioned way, I guess.”

“Like?”

“Well for starters, if it’s underground they have to have air vents somewhere. That’ll be the hard part, finding one. But it’s easier than going in blind.”

“Do you know what to look for?”

“Maybe.” Kuvira shrugged. “I can find the air vents in Zaofu easy. But then again, I know where the guard tunnels are. Shouldn’t be _too_ different. At least I hope not.”

“So…yes…you know what to look for.”

“I guess.” Kuvira didn’t sound convinced. “But these aren’t Zaofu tunnels. This is gonna be something bigger.”

Korra didn’t know exactly why, but Kuvira’s mention of the guard tunnels struck a chord. “Thanks.” She said it sarcastically and Kuvira noticed immediately, turning to look at Korra over her shoulder. “For telling me about those.”

“They weren’t any of your business.” Kuvira replied calmly. “Most citizens can’t get to them unless it’s an emergency. And even then, it’s not the guard tunnels they get. They get emergency access tunnels that can get them to safety. The guard tunnels are off limits.”

“Then explain the tunnel that led right into my fucking house.”

Kuvira turned on her rapidly, her eyes boring into Korra. “It was an escape tunnel. If I had known about it, I would have told you.” Her voice was a low growl, her teeth ground together. Korra didn’t care.

“Su knew.” Korra fired back. “I believe her when she says she forgot it was there. But you were the one in charge of fucking security, Kuvira! Shouldn’t you _know_ there are tunnels leading into the guest houses?”

Korra wasn’t pointing fingers anymore, but she realized as the words left her mouth that they sounded as if she were. Kuvira heard it before Korra could take them back, and she crossed the distance between them in three rapid steps, leaving her face inches from Korra’s.

“Believe it or not, I got my orders from Su.” Kuvira spat back. “And if Su forgets something, example: the tunnel, then she forgets to mention them to _me._ I didn’t know. And if you think for a single goddamned second that I knew and didn’t tell you--.”

Korra needed to backtrack, fast. She held her hands up defensively and took a step back to reopen the space between them. When she spoke, she’d considerably lowered her voice, hoping it would calm Kuvira. “I’m sorry.” She had to say that immediately, but judging from the way Kuvira’s face didn’t even twitch in the slightest, that alone wasn’t enough. She’d expected nothing less. “I just…it rubbed me the wrong way when you mentioned the Zaofu tunnels. I’m still upset about what happened.”

“And you think I’m not?” Kuvira’s eyebrows shot up, her eyes narrowing dangerously. “You think I enjoyed that?”

“Kuvira that wasn’t what I meant.” Korra took a deep breath. She had to stay calm. She had to cool Kuvira off. “I know that to you and Su my safety was— _is_ —a priority. I _know_. I just…how do you forget they’re there when you _built_ them?”

“I don’t know.” There was anger still in Kuvira’s voice, but she respected the distance between them. Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides. “Time, mostly. That tunnel was probably older than we are. But don’t you fucking _dare_ think that Su isn’t torn up about what happened. The only thing she told me and the twins when we were in your house seeing the mess the Red Lotus had made—‘I told them it was safe.’ She feels horrible for this Korra. Guilty. Hell even _I_ feel guilty.” Korra opened her mouth to say something, but Kuvira lifted her hand for Korra to hold on. “Because you’re right. We both should have known. We didn’t. And you need to move the fuck on, because there’s no way I can go back and fix it for you. You can’t fix it. The only thing we can do--.”

“Move forward.” Korra finished quietly. Kuvira jerked her head down in a stiff nod, and Korra sighed. “I’m sorry, Kuvira. Really.”

“Forget it.” Kuvira took a deep breath, her shoulders slowly relaxing. Her eyes were dull. “Now are we done? Can we go find these air vents?”

Korra nodded, swallowing thickly. She’d hurt Kuvira, she could see that. They’d have to deal with it. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

A tense silence fell over the pair of them, Korra becoming more content to follow as Kuvira prowled around the palace grounds. After an hour, she made her mind up to say something, but hesitated when Kuvira stopped in front of her and turned around. Kuvira looked at her with a distant light in her eyes, eventually sighing and taking a step closer.

“Listen.” Kuvira’s voice was quiet, and her body was held as if she was trying to make herself seem small. It was odd for her. “I want this to be done with. Once and for all. You’re upset about the Red Lotus attack, and that’s…fine. I know you are. You have every reason to be upset.” Kuvira looked away from her, her lips pressed together. “You nearly lost your family, could have died…you _deserve_ to be upset.”

 _I blame myself._ Korra didn’t know if she could admit that out loud, but it was true. She should have been able to protect herself and her family. They’d all suffered from her inability to do that. Whatever else had happened, that’s what weighed on Korra the most.

Kuvira reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, her brow furrowing. “I…I’m just tired of this. This isn’t like you. You don’t normally go around pointing fingers at people. Maybe Su shouldn’t have forgotten, maybe we should have gotten rid of Aiwei—it’s just…a thousand maybe’s and should have’s don’t fix this. And us going around in circles arguing about who did it or who could have stopped it…that doesn’t help. It just distracts us. I can’t have you being distracted knowing what these people are going to try and do to you.”

Korra’s shoulders drooped, and she opened her mouth to say something, but Kuvira continued. “I get it. If you blame someone, it’s easier to segment everything and deal with it. But just…stop going around blaming _us_. We could have stopped this, but we didn’t cause it. You have to understand that.”

“I do.” Korra managed to admit it, and Kuvira looked at her again. “And you’re right. I hate that you are, but you are all the same. I shouldn’t be doing this. But like you said, blaming people is easy.”

“Korra.” Kuvira’s voice was so soft Korra had barely heard her, but as Kuvira stepped closer her voice became firmer and loud enough to hear. “If you…if you need to blame someone, then please, blame me.”

“What?” Korra looked at Kuvira and raised her eyebrow, confused. “Kuvira, why—why would I do that?”

“I already am.” Kuvira shrugged. “I was with you when the spirit portal opened. I had a chance to keep P’li in prison, and I blew it. Aiwei was a traitor and was in Zaofu right under my nose.” Kuvira’s voice cracked, and she took a deep breath and hesitated for several seconds before she was able to continue. “I could’ve done so much more, and I didn’t. I know you probably want to blame yourself…but please. Korra, if you have to blame anyone in order to get over this…it’s me. You wouldn’t be here right now kissing the Earth Queen’s ass if I had done enough.”

Korra felt tears forming in her eyes, but she did her best to blink them away. Kuvira was looking at her so sincerely it made her chest ache. But Kuvira wasn’t done.

“I joined the White Lotus because Izumi said I was more invested in _Korra_ and your safety than the entire fucking order.” Her voice took a bitter note and she looked down at her feet. “Then when the others and I barely saved you from the Red Lotus…I had to walk into your bedroom, look at Asami and tell her that they got away. How can I be a part of anything that’s supposed to protect you when I’ve fucked up bad enough that it hurts to look you in the eye?”

Korra felt the tears spilling down her cheeks before she knew what she was doing. She shot one arm out, grabbing Kuvira by the front of her sweatshirt and pulled her roughly over before enveloping her in a tight embrace. Kuvira returned the gesture with equal force, but Korra had well and truly lifted Kuvira off her feet, her face pressed against Kuvira’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Kuvira muttered. “I drag you into half of this shit--.”

“Shut up.” Korra replied, squeezing her tighter. “You have done more to keep me safe since the spirit portal opened than the White Lotus has done in my entire lifetime. I _know_ you want to keep me, Sokka, and Asami safe. I don’t question that, Kuvira. Please know that. You and the Beifongs have already risked so much to keep me safe, and I’ll never be able to repay you.”

They were silent for a few long seconds, but Kuvira’s arms were still wrapped tightly around Korra’s shoulders. Finally, Kuvira cleared her throat, her voice shaking only slightly. “Well, you can start by putting me down, you godforsaken Avatar.”

When Korra did, she wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist only to see Kuvira pressing against her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Kuvira was looking around as she did it, and as she took a deep breath she pointed to one corner of the grounds near the wall.

“Over there.”

“What?”

Kuvira started walking as opposed to answering, but Korra’s eye was caught by something metallic hidden behind a row of bushes that was faintly reflecting the light from a nearby decorative light. Korra followed Kuvira through the bushes to where she could see a wide pipe that jutted out of the ground by several inches. Kuvira knelt down next to it and bent the top of it off with a sharp twist of her wrist, frowning as she leaned over the now open pipe and looked down.

“Well…it definitely goes _somewhere_.”

Korra sighed. “So now what?”

“I’m not sure.” Kuvira admitted, shrugging one shoulder. “If we had _time_ we could dig--.”

Before Korra could hear the rest of Kuvira’s sentence she felt something constrict itself around her ankles, jerking her legs back roughly and forcing her to fall face down on the ground as she was dragged backwards.

“Korra!”

She barely had time to process what was happening and feel the earth wrapped around her ankles before she was hoisted up in the air, hanging upside down as she spun around to see her captor. She found herself facing a trio of guards—Dai Li, if she could judge by their uniforms—and only a moment passed before she heard a loud grunt and Kuvira was drug out of bushes by earth encased around her arms.

The guard in the middle smirked, and Korra scowled at him. “We thought we heard you two sneaking around.”

Korra wouldn’t have exactly called it sneaking, but she was mentally kicking herself for the two of them not having been quieter. Korra huffed and struggled against her restraints, but it wasn’t easy to manipulate the earth around her legs while the guards were actively bending it.

 _I need to distract them_.

Kuvira seemed to be having the same problem, and one of the other guards started laughing as he looked at the pair of them. “The Queen is going to _love_ this.”

The words were still hanging in the air when Korra sucked down a deep breath and felt the fire burning in her chest. She exhaled and released a huge blast of flames that erupted from her lungs and nearly engulfed the guards that were holding her captive. It served its purpose, and she felt their control on the earth encasing her ankles relax. She managed to free herself half a second before she collided with the ground. Korra twisted up to her feet, ready for a fight, but none came. Kuvira had lifted an earthen wall between them and the guards when she’d released herself, and as soon as she saw Korra she grabbed her by the arm.

“Run.”

Korra followed without hesitation, but she realized as she sprinted along with Kuvira that she had no idea where they could go. The palace was enclosed within the upper-ring, they had few options.

“Got a plan, Kuvira?” Korra panted as they tore across the grounds.

“No. Do you?”

Korra looked around as she ran, her eyes finally settling on the stone walls surrounding the grounds.

“Walls are stone right? Let’s make a hole.”

Kuvira offered no argument, and Korra led her over to the nearest section of wall. The pair of them made quick work of the stone, and Korra let Kuvira duck through the hole first and make it to the other side.

“Uh…Korra?” She heard the uncertainty of Kuvira’s voice as she slipped through as well, though she stopped to close the hole once she’d passed through it.

“What--.” Korra began as she turned around, only to find that they were cornered by half a dozen Dai Li. “Oh _fuck_.”

“You’re both under arrest.”

“Got any more ideas?” Kuvira asked, glancing at Korra out of the corner of her eye.

“Go back through the hole?” Korra offered.

Kuvira turned as if she was going to reopen it, and Korra heard the entire wall lower behind her and she closed her eyes.

 _Great_.

She felt something brush against her shoulders, and glanced back to see that it was Kuvira who had backed into her. There were even more Dai Li agents behind her and she groaned. She shifted into a defensive position and eyed the guards in front of her, taking a deep breath.

“You’re surrounded, Avatar.”

“Okay…” She whispered slowly to Kuvira. “I’ll take this half….and you take that half.”

“Better idea.” Kuvira hissed back. “You enter the Avatar state and get us out of here.”

Korra’s mind raced as she tried to think of an alternative. She’d avoid the Avatar state if she could, but they couldn’t afford to be arrested. She hesitated for a moment, hearing a low groan come from overhead. She didn’t have time to make out the source of the sound before a voice reached her ears. It was Opal.

“Get down!”

Korra moved instantly, grabbing Kuvira by the shoulder and dragging her down. She crouched as low to the ground as she could manage, bracing herself as the wind whipped violently around them. She managed to make out a few of the guards being flung back by the sheer force only seconds before Opal landed on the ground in front of her. Ikki followed soon after, and the pair of them created a vortex strong enough to keep the guards at bay before Ikki jogged over to Korra and helped her up.

“Juicy’s above us.” Ikki explained before Korra could ask what they were doing there. “We need to go.”

Opal had darted to Kuvira’s side, and had pulled one of Kuvira’s arms around her shoulders. “Ikki, I’ll need your help.”

Kuvira blinked rapidly. “Wait, what’re you doing?”

Ikki moved wordlessly to Kuvira’s free side and mimicked Opal, and as soon as they had Kuvira between them Korra heard Kuvira manage to choke out an ‘oh no’ before Ikki and Opal were up in the air, heading up toward where Juicy was waiting. Korra didn’t hesitate to follow after them, bending streams of fire under her feet strong enough to propel her upwards.

She grinned when she finally saw Juicy, rolling onto his saddle with ease and pushing herself up into a seated position. She saw Opal standing at the other end of the saddle, her arms tightly wrapped around Kuvira’s torso.

“I was _worried_ about you.” Opal huffed, her voice slightly muffled before she pulled away. When she did, she shot a pointed glare in Korra’s direction. “ _Both_ of you. Did they hurt you?”

“No but they would have had to.” Korra shrugged. “We would have ended up fighting them.” She scratched the side of her head, looking over to where Ikki was resting on Juicy’s head, having taken the reins. “What’re you two doing here?”

“We came to rescue Jinora and Lin.” Ikki explained. “We weren’t supposed to tell you but…it’s a little late now.”

“Rescue Jinora and Lin?” Korra frowned and watched Ikki. “What do you mean?”

“Last night Jinora got in touch with me and said that the Queen has arrested her and Lin. She said today that it was for some kind of airbending training thing. I don’t know, the Queen is crazy. Opal and I were going to bust them out…and instead…found you.”

“We were looking for the airbenders.” Korra replied, extremely irritated that they hadn’t told her Jinora and Lin had been captured. “But at least now we know she really _is_ hiding them.”

“Hiding them?” Opal scoffed. “Korra, she’s _imprisoning_ them. And she’s forcing Jinora to train them by threatening Lin.”

“This doesn’t sound good at all.” Kuvira was scowling, and Korra had to agree with her. That meant their worst fears were true.

Ikki sighed. “It’s not. But you guys _can’t_ come with us. It’s bad enough you two got caught. The guards will be after you.”

“We’re going to have to split up.” Opal nodded.

“No way.” Korra felt her voice rising, and she did her best to tone it down. “I’m not letting you do this on your own--.”

“Korra, they’re right.” She looked at Kuvira when she spoke and glared at her. “Whether you like it or not, they’ll move faster without us. We need to find somewhere to hide.”

Korra stared at Kuvira for a few seconds, unable to believe what she’d said. But she knew she wasn’t going to win this one, and let out a sigh of defeat. “The lower-ring. We can still stay with Mako and Bolin’s family.”

“We’ll drop you off--.” Ikki started.

“No.” Kuvira’s voice was sharp, and she’d crossed her arms. “If the guards follow us, they’ll be able to see Juicy. If you drop us off in the lower-ring they’ll know where to look. You need to leave us in the middle-ring, we can make our way down from there.”

Opal and Ikki didn’t seem fond of the idea. But when Korra didn’t object to Kuvira’s suggestion, Ikki changed Juicy’s course. They were low enough to see the streetlights of the middle-ring when they came over it, and Korra eventually selected one of the denser areas of the street. The close proximity of the buildings would give them an added layer of security.

“We’re going to have to jump.” Korra said, looking at Kuvira. “Do you want me to help you down? I can airbend us both--.”

“It’s fine.” Kuvira shrugged one shoulder before rolling up the sleeves of her sweatshirt. She’d brought her metal bands with her, and she stretched them out and twisted them together within seconds until there was a long steel whip dangling from her wrist. “I think I’ll make it. Somehow.”

Korra didn’t feel like arguing. She trusted that Kuvira would be able to make it down in one piece, so she turned back to Opal. “Call Mako, please. Let him know we’re on our way. I’ll bend a ball of fire up to let you know we made it, but you two have to get out of here.”

Opal nodded and with that as an acknowledgement, Korra jumped off Juicy’s back. She twisted the air around her as she got closer to the ground, softening the impact and landing on her feet. She stopped on the sidewalk and looked up just in time to see Kuvira jump off after her. Korra started forward, prepared to use her airbending to at least keep Kuvira from getting hurt, but it was unnecessary. Using the metal whip as an extension of her arm, Kuvira pulled herself from midair to the side of a nearby brick building. She pressed her side against the building, using her earthbending to slide safely down the surface of the bricks until she was on the ground. When she landed she looked at Korra and smirked.

“Show off.” Korra rolled her eyes before signaling to Opal that they had made it down. “We need to move, fast.”

“What’s your plan?” Kuvira asked, falling in next to Korra when Korra turned down the nearest alleyway.

“Well we need to stay out of sight.” Korra frowned as she walked, looking around. “The Dai Li will be all over the city looking for us if the Queen finds out what we were doing. And that we got away.”

Kuvira grunted to her right, and Korra’s eyes finally fell upon a manhole cover at the corner of the street they were on.

“There.”

“Korra I don’t see—no. Absolutely not. I’m not crawling through a fucking sewer. No. I’d rather get arrested.”

“Don’t have a choice.” Korra replied. “Gotta go somewhere. They won’t see us this way.”

Kuvira continued arguing, but Korra tuned her out. She made her way over to the manhole, metalbending the cover off and sliding it to one side. “I’ll go first. Close the lid on your way down.”

“I am not following you into a sewer!”

“Keep your voice down.” Korra growled, climbing onto the first rungs of the metal ladder leading down into the sewer. “You’ve followed me to hell and back, but you won’t come down here?”

Kuvira crossed her arms defiantly, giving Korra a glare that under any other circumstances would have been terrifying. Korra just ignored her. It wasn’t like she _wanted_ to be crawling through a sewer, but this was safer than roaming around the streets with the Dai Li after them.

She eventually reached a narrow cement walkway, and used her phone as a light to look around. The stench was almost unbearable, and she forced herself to breathe through her mouth to try and ease the burden on her nostrils. Korra glanced up with a sigh, thankful when she saw Kuvira’s feet stepping down the top of the ladder. A few moments later the manhole cover was slid back into place, and she used her phone’s backlight to help Kuvira see her way down.

The only problem was that Kuvira slipped on the last run of the ladder, staggering backwards toward the path of sewage behind them. Korra’s arm darted out to grab Kuvira, and found purchase on Kuvira’s forearm. Kuvira swung backwards, and Korra had to pull her roughly to stop the momentum of her fall, but not enough to swing her forward. Instead, Kuvira stopped mid-fall, finally finding her footing as her body leaned backwards over the waste.

Before Korra could pull her back, Kuvira spoke. Her voice was barely above a whisper. “I swear…on the lives of everyone in my family…if you drop me….you will _die_ tonight.”

Korra snorted, barely noticing that the end of Kuvira’s braid was dangling in the sewage behind her as she pulled Kuvira back into a standing position. Kuvira let out a sigh of relief when she was stable and she looked over at the thick sludge of waste moving past them.

“This is disgusting.”

“Yep.” Korra agreed. “But it’ll have to do. This has to lead into the lower-ring…I hope.”

Kuvira huffed and went to lay her braid over her shoulder, only to gag and push it away from her face.

“What?”

Kuvira’s face nearly turned green and she sucked in a deep breath through her mouth before she looked at Korra with wide eyes. “There’s _shit_ in my hair.”

Korra shuddered in disgust and sighed. They needed to start moving toward the lower-ring, Kuvira could wail about her hair as they walked. Korra had the distinct feeling that they were in for a long night, and that this was only the beginning.

* * *

 

Jinora exhaled as she opened her eyes, unfolding her hands and standing up. She had sensed Ikki’s spirit as she’d followed the guard out of the prison. The presence was strong, but as quickly as it had come it had vanished. Ikki was no longer in the upper-ring. Something had gone wrong.

Jinora paced around her small cell and frowned, trying to think of what could have happened. Ikki was still free, they would have caught and imprisoned her otherwise. Jinora would _know_. Which meant Ikki—and likely Opal too—had safely gotten away.

As Jinora mulled over the possibilities, she heard her name being whispered quietly.

“Jinora.”

She sighed, stepping over to the barred peephole of the door, only to see Lin looking back at her from the other side of the hall.

“Well?”

She shook her head. Lin let out a colorful stream of curses within moments, and Jinora winced.

“What the hell happened?”

“I don’t know.” Jinora whispered back. “I’ll try to find out.”

“Good. Make sure they’re okay.”

“I will.” Jinora promised. “I’ll let you know as soon as I know something.”

Lin seemed to accept this, and stepped away from the door. Jinora tiredly walked back to her cot and sat down with a loud thump. She mentally cursed herself for being so hopeful that Ikki and Opal would be successful on their first attempt. Jinora hoped it wouldn’t make the next try any harder, but something in her gut told her it would only be that much more difficult.

There was only one thing that brought her comfort through the worry she held for her sister and their friend. Following the guard out of the prison had worked better than Jinora could have ever imagined. They may not be getting a rescue tonight, but she had to take the small victory she’d won and hold onto it. Ikki and Opal _would_ be able to rescue all of them. She knew they would. But Jinora also knew the something she wasn’t supposed to. The Queen would be furious if she found out, but by then it would be too late. There was little the guards could do to stop her spirit projection. Their only defense would be if they could successfully stop Ikki and Opal. That would be the Dai Li’s only chance to keep Jinora inside the prison now. She found immense joy in that success.

She needed to meditate into the Spirit World to wait on her sister. They could regroup there and Jinora could find out what happened. She was eager to speak with Ikki, and let her know that everything would go according to plan—the new plan. Because of the guard she had followed, Jinora knew how to escape.

* * *

 

Korra glanced over and saw Kuvira put one hand on the side of sewage drain to brace herself, scowling as she looked out through the darkness and tried to make out their surroundings. Korra sighed and tried to remember their path from earlier. That would help her orient herself, as soon as she knew where they were.

“We’re near the wall.” Kuvira whispered as if she’d read Korra’s mind.

That was a good thing. Korra could work with that. “I think I can get us to Mako’s uncle’s fruit stand from here. If I can--.” Her phone chirped from her pocket, and she stopped speaking long enough to retrieve it. “It’s Mako.”

“Did they get out?”

“Yeah.” Korra nodded once before returning her phone to her jeans. “He said his uncle is waiting on us.”

“Fruit stand?”

“Fruit stand.” Korra repeated in confirmation, before dropping out of the drain pipe and onto the ground.

Kuvira jumped down after her, her boots held in one hand. They’d both taken their shoes and socks off in the sewer when they were forced to wade through the shallow end in order to get out. It wasn’t what Korra would have preferred, and she knew Kuvira wasn’t happy about it either. There was all manner of disgusting filth jammed between her toes. But she was thankful for fresher air, though the air pollution in the lower-ring wasn’t that much better than the sewer itself.

She could hear Kuvira trotting behind her, but she stopped abruptly when Korra raised her hand for her to do so. Korra pressed herself against a nearby wall, her head peeking around the corner for only half a second before she snapped it back and closed her eyes. There was a car coming, it’s lights still distant enough that she was confident they hadn’t been seen. Cars themselves were a rare sight in the lower-ring. The few that were present were old, near-decrepit machines that were held together by spare parts and hope. But Korra managed to catch a glimpse of the vehicle as it passed. It was an armored truck, not unlike the one they’d driven to retrieve Prince Wu.

That only meant one thing: the Dai Li were already searching for them.

Kuvira was watching carefully as Korra poked her head around the building’s corner again to see if it was clear.  By the time Korra waved her forward, Kuvira was already moving. “Alley across the street. Go.”

Korra was quick on her heels, but as she hit the alley she heard Kuvira let out a stream of muffled curses before she dropped to her knees. Korra barely avoided barreling over her.

“What happened?” Korra hissed quietly as Kuvira fumbled for her phone.

“Broken bottle.” The culprit was illuminated seconds later by her phone, fresh blood staining the glass.

“Good thing we’re close.” Korra muttered, pulling Kuvira back to her feet and putting Kuvira’s arm around her shoulders to support her. “It’s just past this block across the street. This alley should get us there.”

Kuvira huffed and hopped alongside Korra, and Korra half-carried her in order to move quickly down to the alley’s corner. The armored vehicle was passing again as they turned, and Korra held her breath as it passed. They needed to get out of the city. But Korra was afraid that wasn’t something they’d be able to do tonight.

There weren’t many streets in the lower-ring, at least not wide enough for cars to pass. So Korra knew they would be relatively safe once they were with Mako’s uncle Chow. They would be able to weave through the narrow paths and alleys carved between the buildings that had been packed too close, well out of sight of the Dai Li. That was where their safety would be.

By the time they reached the end of the alley, Korra’s adrenaline was pumping. Everything was too quiet for her liking. Even at night, the lower-ring was usually full of life. Some of it wasn’t family friendly, but it should have been a source of noise all the same.

Leaning Kuvira against the nearby wall so she didn’t have to support her, Korra moved to the edge of the alley and peeked down the street. Chow’s fruit stand stood empty several yards lower than Korra on the other side of the street.

_Where is he?_

“Something’s not right…” Kuvira said warily. Korra agreed. Still, Mako had said his uncle would be there. He had to be.

“I’m going to look for him. Stay here.”

Kuvira growled out an objection, but Korra couldn’t take her along. Kuvira, now injured, would only slow her down. She slipped out of the shadows and darted across the street, swiftly making her way to the fruit stand. She ducked behind it in case the Dai Li made another pass by, and glanced around looking for Chow.

“Fuck.” She muttered under her breath. He hadn’t been there in a while. If he had, she saw no signs of him.

“Korra?” the voice nearly caused her to jump out of her skin, but when it called again, slightly louder, she looked around. Eventually she found Chow, tentatively peeking over the top of a dumpster. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. My friend is hurt.” Chow eyed her worriedly, his eyes shifting to the side of the street she had come from.

“We need to get her.”

Korra agreed. “I’ll be right back.”

Chow nodded, and Korra took a deep breath before looking over the top of the stand to make sure the coast was clear. Once she was confident it was, she set out. Kuvira was still standing where Korra left her, precariously balancing on one foot. She was glaring, but wordlessly let Korra support her again before setting out. Korra prayed they could get to safety before being spotted, and let out a breath of relief when Chow came jogging from behind the dumpster to help her with Kuvira. Once he’d put Kuvira’s free arm around his shoulders, Korra worked with him to lift Kuvira off the ground. With her being carried between them, they were able to move quickly to the safety of the dark alley Chow had been hunkered down in.

“We’re not far.” Chow huffed, the trio turning sideways in order to go up a narrow set of stairs.

That’s what Korra had been hoping for, letting Chow take the lead in order to get them to the house as quickly as possible. They reached the house within minutes without incident, and Chow helped them both in through the doorway when they arrived. His son Tu was waiting for them just inside, his arms crossed. He watched his father lock the door with a glare, but was for the most part silent.

“I’ll help you get your friend upstairs.” Chow said with a smile that revealed his relief at being home.

“Can I have some water?” Korra asked. “I can heal her foot that way.”

“Of course. Tu, I’m going to take them to the bathroom. Will you get your grandmother?”

“Why?” Tu grunted. “They’re just going to get us arrested. We shouldn’t let them stay here.”

“Tu.” His father warned. “Go get your grandmother. Now.”

Tu rolled his eyes but moved off to obey. Korra felt a sinking feeling settle in her gut and she sighed. Tu was right, she knew. The Dai Li would be after Mako and Bolin as well, and the Queen and the information she had on them would lead the Dai Li right to their family. They would be caught.

The guilt and regret followed, but Korra didn’t have time to suggest leaving before Chow had easily scooped Kuvira up into his arms and started up the stairs. Korra followed after him somewhat reluctantly, having to sidestep into the narrow bathroom to avoid bumping into him. He sat Kuvira down on the lip of the tub, her feet on the inside.

When he straightened, he smiled at Korra again and put his hand on her shoulder. “Use all the water you need. Let me know when you’re finished, and I’ll make sure we get you to Mako and Bolin.”

Korra nodded, stepping forward and hugging him with one arm. “Thank you.”

He gave her a shrug and soft smile when she released him, leaving her alone with Kuvira in the bathroom. Korra looked at Kuvira and sighed when she saw the fresh blood dripping onto the surface of the tub.

“I should fix that, huh?”

“I’d appreciate it.”

Korra sat on the edge of the tub and swung her legs around, leaning forward once she was settled to cut the water on. It was cold, and the hot water didn’t seem to work when she tried to turn the knob. All the same, water was water. At least as far as Korra was concerned. Once it was running, she lifted up Kuvira’s injured leg and turned it so she could see the bottom of her foot. Her feet, just like Korra’s, were filthy from having waded through the sewage, and there was a long gash that ran the length of Kuvira’s foot. Thankfully there wasn’t any glass left in the wound, and Korra was quick to bend a small orb of water around her hand.

Kuvira winced as Korra pressed the water against her foot, her eyes snapping shut. “You know…” Kuvira grumbled. “When Shin does this, it doesn’t sting.”

The water began to glow around Korra’s fingers and Kuvira’s face softened as it did. Korra shrugged. “Yeah well usually when Shin heals you, you’re unconscious and nearly dead.”

“That was one time.” Kuvira huffed. It was clearly a debate she didn’t want to have.

“One time enough.”

“Whatever.”

Korra rolled her eyes and continued working on Kuvira’s foot until she was sure it had been completely healed. When she was, she put Kuvira’s leg down, eventually reaching for a washcloth that was hanging nearby on the wall. There was a bar of soap on a shelf next to the tub, and Korra reached for it as well. They needed to wash the filth off their legs before they could do anything.

Once she’d cleaned the grime off her legs, she passed the washcloth to Kuvira who did the same. When her legs were finally clean, Kuvira lathered soap into the end of her braid, washing out the last of the sewage that had dried there. There was a sense of urgency that had overcome the pair of them, and they’d cleaned themselves much faster than Korra would have preferred. But they needed to hide. There was safety in that, so long as they managed to continue avoiding the near omnipresence of the Dai Li.

Korra was bending the water off into the tub when the knock came at the door, and she called quietly over her shoulder for whoever it was to wait a moment. Kuvira had put her socks and boots back on, and Korra quickly followed suit. She wasn’t planning on staying. She’d made up her mind, and Korra wouldn’t let herself endanger Mako and Bolin’s family. She’d find somewhere else to hide and hope for the best.

When she opened the bathroom door, she found herself looking down at their grandmother Yin. She was looking up at Korra with worry-filled eyes, looking much older than she had that morning when they’d seen each other briefly.

“We were afraid you wouldn’t make it.” She told Korra quietly before embracing her. “Are you alright?”

Korra nodded when she pulled away, surprised to see Yin step past her and embrace Kuvira too. Kuvira’s eyes widened with surprise at the contact, but she only hesitated a moment before she lifted one arm to return the gesture.

“Kuvira hurt her foot, but I took care of it.” Korra explained when Yin turned to look at her again. “Where are Mako and Bolin? We’re…well, we’re not staying. At least…I’m not.”

“Of course you are.” Yin said firmly.

“No, it’s putting you all at risk. The Dai Li will come after us and they’ll look here first--.”

Yin waved her off dismissively. “We’ll take care of the Dai Li. You’re Mako and Bolin’s friends, and we’ll keep you safe. And if the Dai Li really do come…they’ll be after the boys too. My family is at risk the same, whether we have two of you or all four. Mako hasn’t told us what you’ve done…it’s better that way. They can’t get information out of us. You’re safe here.”

It struck Korra that Tu was the only one who knew what they’d been up to earlier, and she hoped he would be able to keep that a secret. Korra swallowed down her uneasiness, nothing but growing affection for the old woman spreading through her chest. She gave her an appreciative smile before hugging Yin again. “Thank you so much.”

Yin’s own smile had faded when Korra released her the second time, and she took Korra firmly by the hand. “Come on. Quick.”

Korra followed obediently, as Yin eventually led them to a small bedroom.

“Some of the stone walls are hollow.” Yin said quietly, “There’s more room in the crawlspace but the Dai Li would be sure to look there. Oh…where is Chow…I need him to move the bed.”

“We will.” Korra offered. “Where to?”

“Away from the wall.”

Korra obeyed, as Kuvira moved to the other end of the narrow bedframe and lifted up her end. Once it had cleared enough distance from the wall, they sat it back down at Yin’s command.

“Tu or Chow will come put it back into place.” Yin was talking more to herself than to them, and she moved toward the wooden panels on the wall. She tapped on one with a knobby finger and frowned. “The loose boards are so hard for me to find…”

It took a few minutes of searching, but Yin eventually began removing the wooden panels to reveal the stone wall underneath. Once she’d cleared a wide enough space for Korra to pass through, she motioned at the stone.

“You’ll have to bend this piece out and put it back when you’re inside. Mako and Bolin are already in the wall…it’s for the best you let them know it’s you coming in. It might startle them otherwise.”

“We can hear you, grandma.” Mako’s voice was muffled but close by.

“Okay. They’re coming in.”

Korra took a deep breath and bent a slab of stone, pulling it out of the wall and creating a gap that she could see through. The light from the bedroom only illuminated a small portion of the back wall, but she saw Mako peer around the side of the hole she’d made. Kuvira stepped inside quickly at Yin’s insistence, and Korra backed in after her after whispering another earnest thank you to the old woman. Once the stone was back in place, a few seconds passed before she could hear Yin replacing the boards.

The space was cramped, and when Korra tried to turn around she found her arms pressing against the stone. Still, it was enough room to breathe, though she wouldn’t be able to pass anyone in the narrow space. She turned to her left and saw Mako, with Bolin peeking over his shoulder, a flashlight in his hand.

“Are you guys okay?” Bolin asked.

“Yeah.” Korra told him. “Does it get any wider?”

“Down that way.” Mako replied, nodding his head toward Korra.

She sighed and turned around, motioning for Kuvira to go on ahead. Bolin was shining the flashlight from behind them as best he could, but Mako eventually took it from him and passed it to Korra.

“Is there any way out other than your grandma’s room?”

“Crawlspace and roof.” Mako sighed. “We have to climb up to one and drop down to the other. So they’re only an option if it’s an emergency. Still, an exit is an exit. The outer wall is there--.” He was pointing again, she was sure. But Korra couldn’t see him with her back to him. “So I guess if we got desperate, one of you could make a hole.”

“I’d love to avoid that.” Korra muttered, noticing that the space opened several inches wider up ahead. “Where are we now?”

“Not sure. Just know that the wall to the left of us is part of the building next door. This was the gap. So we have to be extra quiet. Don’t want to wake the neighbors, if there are any.”

Kuvira stopped several feet further along, eventually putting her back against the stone and sliding down into a seated position in the floor. Korra mimicked her, sitting cross-legged in the cramped quarters with a sigh before putting the flashlight in her lap. Mako opted to instead turn and lay down, something Bolin seemed in favor of as well. Korra crossed her arms as Kuvira closed her eyes, and she turned to look at Mako.

“I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“Are you?” He asked, raising his head up so he could look at her.

“Yeah.” She nodded as she looked down at the flashlight. “I’m going to text Asami. I won’t call until morning. We should be fine until then, no reason to wake her.”

“Suits me.” Mako agreed, laying his head back down.

She thought it was a good enough idea, and she turned her attention back to Kuvira. “What do you think?”

Kuvira shrugged. “As long as you’re with Asami, you’ll both be able to get out of the city without a problem. That’s not a question.”

“Are you coming with us? It’s fair to say the Queen is more interested in arresting you than she is these two.”

“This is true.” Bolin added. “She’d just use us to get to you, Korra.”

“As long as Opal is here, I’m staying.” Kuvira replied flatly. “I plan on helping her get Jinora and Lin out. However I have to do that.”

Korra nodded. It killed her to know she would have to leave them. Now that she knew Jinora and Lin were being held captive she was furious with the Queen. But she had to pick her battles. This wasn’t going to be one of them, no matter how badly she wanted it. With the Red Lotus still at large, she couldn’t afford to be locked in prison. It was a risk she couldn’t take, and she hated herself for it.

She pulled her phone out, sending a long text message to Asami that gave her most of the details on their situation. It was nearly three in the morning, and she knew Asami had likely been asleep a long time. Still, they could wait until morning. She hoped.

With the message sent, she put her phone away, eventually reaching out and cutting off the flashlight. The four of them were plunged into darkness, but there was no silence that followed due to Korra exhaling slowly.

“If we get desperate…we can come up with a new plan in the morning.”

“Sounds good.” Mako told her. “Get some rest, Korra.”

Bolin voiced his agreement and the brothers became silent. Korra folded her hands in her lap and leaned her head against the cold stone, her eyes trained toward the ceiling she couldn’t see. Kuvira was to her right, and Korra could hear her breathing in the close quarters. It took a long time for Kuvira to lie down, her feet brushing against Korra’s leg. It took even longer for Kuvira’s breaths to become long and even, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Korra was jealous of that, and it wasn’t too long after that she resigned herself to try and fall asleep as well. She was desperate to push her worries from her mind in order to rest. She would need it.

Unfortunately, sleep never found her.

 


	24. Backup Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, guys! I kind of hit a writer's block a couple weeks ago, and then by the time I got over it I had started training for my new job. But I definitely plan on finishing this fic out, so for those of you who've waited, you're the best! Next chapter should be up much sooner, but I won't make too many promises. Thanks for being awesome!

“So, Ba Sing Se?”

Asami pulled her jacket on, checking that she’d remembered the pistol and its holster before she zipped it closed. When she turned to look at Bataar, he was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

“Yeah.” Asami nodded once and sighed. “I’ve already called Korra. She needs to get out. Today.”

“And Kuvira’s staying.” His voice was quiet, and she knew he was just going over the arrangements again.

“Wouldn’t leave Opal.” Asami told him for the third time, picking her duffle bag up off the bed. She started going over her checklist in her head to make sure she’d brought everything necessary, including her electric glove. “You can still come with me.”

“Won’t do any good.” He shrugged one shoulder and backed into the hall so Asami could step past him. “One of us has to stay with the kids. Are you taking an airship?”

“No, that’s too obvious. There’s a train leaving for Ba Sing Se in about thirty minutes. I’ll get there by dinner.”

“How are you going to get her out of the city?” He furrowed his brow worriedly as they walked down the hall together.

“Honestly? I don’t know. The train isn’t an option, the Dai Li might be checking who goes out. Getting in is easy…but depending on how present the Dai Li is…it’ll be interesting.”

She hadn’t thought that far ahead, but she had time. The train ride would be time consuming enough that she had plenty of time to formulate their escape. Getting them both out in one piece was her first priority. It was bad enough she had to leave Sokka.

 _Sokka_.

She had yet to tell him where she was going, and she needed to do that soon. She was dreading it. Asami found him in the living room with Tonraq and Hiroshi, his tongue stuck out in concentration as he scribbled on a piece of paper with a red crayon.

“Sokka?”

He was smiling when he looked up, at least until he _saw_ her. It broke her heart to see the way his face fell when he saw the bag she was carrying. He knew.

“Mama…where are you going?”

She took a deep breath before she laid her bag down on the floor and stepped over to him. She knelt down next to him, reaching out to brush his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

“I’m going to Ba Sing Se.”

There was a fear spreading in his eyes that made Asami want to stay right there and hold him close. But she couldn’t let herself. Not now. She could comfort him after she got Korra.

“Why?”

“I’m going to bring your Mommy back with me.” Asami replied gently. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Sokka’s bottom lip quivered dangerously, and he roughly threw his arms around Asami’s shoulders before burying his face against her neck. “I don’t want you to go, Mama.”

She couldn’t stay. That wasn’t an option this time. She had to help Korra. Asami closed her eyes as she embraced her son, sighing when he squeezed her tighter. After a minute or two, a thought struck her. She was smiling softly when she gently pried herself from his embrace, and she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I have to go.” She told him honestly. “But I have something _very_ important for you to do until I get back. Can you do that?”

He eyed her warily, eventually nodding. “Okay, Mama.”

“Good.” She ruffled his hair and rose to her feet. “Stay right here. I’ll be _right_ back. I’m just going down the hall.”

She jogged back down the hall to the bedroom, knowing she had to hurry if she expected to make it to the train station on time. She knew exactly where to find what she was looking for, so it only took a few moments of rummaging through the cardboard box in the corner for her to find it. Once she had the old boomerang in her hands she smiled an exited the room quickly.

Sokka was right where she’d left him, though Hiroshi and Tonraq were both watching her intently. Bataar was still lingering nearby, and she figured he would be walking her to the train station. Sokka’s eyes lit up when he saw the boomerang, and he was watching her with wide eyes as she knelt in front of him again.

“When your Mommy goes anywhere, I’m supposed to take care of her boomerang.” Asami told Sokka, his eyes never leaving the boomerang in her hands. “But I can’t take it with me. So you have to watch it while I’m gone. Okay?”

Sokka’s mouth opened slightly, but he took the boomerang gingerly in his hands when Asami offered it to him. He hesitated before clutching it against his chest and giving her a firm nod. “Okay.” He repeated.

“Good.” Asami beamed and kissed his forehead again.

“You’re going to go get Mommy.”

“I am.” Asami promised. “We’ll be back before you know it. Both of us.” She paused, but eventually smiled. “I’ll tell you a secret, Sokka.”

He tilted his head slightly, narrowing his eyes. He liked to try to guess what she was going to tell him, and this was one of those times. “Boomerangs always come back. Right, Mama?”

She was going to Ba Sing Se to make sure that happened, but he’d guessed correctly.

“Right.” Asami chuckled, hugging him again. “Your Papa and Grandpa will still be here, so be good for them. Uncle Shin and Bataar too. Promise?”

“Yes, Mama.”

“Good.” Asami squeezed him tightly before sighing. “I love you, my little Boomerang.”

“I love you too, Mama.”

Asami stood back up, hugging Hiroshi and Tonraq both before returning to her duffle bag and picking it back up. “Be good.” She said with a chuckle, talking to all three of them. “I’ll be back soon.”

Bataar followed her when she turned to leave, and their trek to the tram was silent. Once they were in the tramcar though, Asami looked at her friend and spoke.

“Last chance to go with me.”

Bataar sighed, and it took him a long time to answer. His eyes were trained on the window behind her, watching the city come closer as the tram took them downtown from the Beifong Estate. “I can’t.”

“Okay.”

He looked worried, and was picking absentmindedly at the bandaging on his hand as he watched out the window.

“Does it hurt?” Asami asked, raising her eyebrow. She didn’t expect losing parts of her fingers to exactly _tickle_ , but Bataar hadn’t complained.

“Does what—oh.” He looked down at his hand and frowned. “I guess. They gave me pain medication to help until I could have surgery on the tendons.” He shrugged. “I don’t take the meds. I did the first day, but...” He started laughing and shook his head. “I couldn’t feel any pain, but I was in bed that night and started hearing voices. I could probably take less and get the pain relief, but it’s just an ache unless I try to move my fingers.”

“Well, try to get some new medicine for that.”

“Yes, mother.”

Asami snorted and rolled her eyes. She decided to take on a teasing tone. It would lighten her mood, at least. “Well since you’re the oldest, _son_ , you’re in charge while I’m gone.”

It was Bataar’s turn to roll his eyes, but he grinned at her. “Of course.” The tram slowed to a halt a few minutes later and he stood. “Am I getting paid to babysit all my siblings, mother?”

“Paid with my eternal gratitude and affection.” Asami laughed, stepping off the tram with him.

“Now that won’t pay for a test track for the new Satomobiles.” Bataar countered, elbowing her.

“Birthday present?”

“That’ll work.”

The levity drained out of them the closer they got to the train station. Asami was thankful she’d made it on time, but the worry was gnawing at her again. It was always there, but she could usually push it to the back of her mind. Though as she approached the station it only worsened, and it seemed to be doing the same for Bataar as well.

Bataar walked with her all the way to the train, only stopping on the walkway next to it. He was chewing on his lip and watching the train, visibly as worried as Asami felt.

“You’re coming right back?”

“Yep.” Asami promised. “As soon as I have Korra, we’re coming straight back.”

“Call me when you get there. Or at least…once you’ve left there.”

“Yes, _dad_.”

It wasn’t as funny now.

Bataar turned from the train and looked at her, his face wrinkled with his concern. Asami sighed.

“Do you need a hug?”

His shoulders dropped and he gave her a sheepish look before he nodded. She shook her head and puffed out a chuckle before holding her arms open. The hug was brief, but it brought as much comfort as it could.

“Be careful.” He told her. She’d heard the phrase so many times in the past few weeks—even said it herself—that it almost carried no weight anymore. At the same time though, it was the most meaningful thing Bataar could have said to her.

“I will. I’ll make sure Kuvira’s okay before we leave.”

“Thank you.”

They said their goodbyes quickly, and Asami boarded the train. She settled down into her seat, her duffle bag wedged next to her feet. Bataar was outside the window she was seated next to, and he gave her a half-hearted wave and a smile. She returned the gesture, and with a final sigh that caused his shoulders to rise and fall dramatically, Bataar nodded at her and turned around. He began walking away as the train lurched forward, and Asami watched him until she couldn’t see him anymore. She felt immensely alone in that moment, and regretted that she hadn’t convinced him to come with her. But she’d be with Korra soon, and that was what she had to focus on. She just wished she didn’t have to go alone.

* * *

 

“Are you ready?”

Opal looked up when she heard Ikki speaking to her, only to see Ikki readjusting the gloves she was wearing. The pair of them had changed out of their glider suits into less attention-drawing clothing. They needed to get into the city without being noticed, and that meant Ikki had to cover her tattoos. She’d done so with a pair of gloves and a beanie that covered the majority of her forehead, hiding the arrow-points from view.

They had left Juicy and walked to the outside of the lower-ring early that morning and had been spent two hours preparing to reenter the city. The lower-ring might have been the last true piece of Ba Sing Se, but just behind the wall that marked the limits of the city was a wasteland that had once been used for growing the food sold in the city but was now more or less a barren plain. It wasn’t much of a view if you were driving into the city, Opal thought.

Opal and Ikki had stayed out of sight, and could see one of the roads that led into the city in the distance. Opal had been watching it all morning, keeping an eye out for the Dai Li more than anything.

“Yeah.” Opal nodded and pushed herself to her feet. “Juicy should be fine until we go back to him.”

Ikki set out instead of responding, and Opal had to jog for a few yards to catch up with her. The pace they kept was swift and confident, as if they actually knew where they were going. They _did_ , if Opal thought about it. She knew the way to Bolin’s family home. That wasn’t the problem. Anything past that for them however, was uncertain.

When they entered the lower-ring properly, the streets were bustling with life. Opal and Ikki walked close together, parting a narrow path through the crowd. Opal had her destination in mind, and that was the only thing she focused on as she weaved in and out of the people streaming around her. She had a list that she was following as she walked. Get to the fruit stand. Find Chow. Follow Chow to Kuvira. Get out of the city—with Kuvira—in one piece. She’d prefer if they weren’t noticed in the process. She wasn’t worried about herself or Ikki being recognized. Kuvira, however, had the potential to be a different story.

Opal was beyond relieved when she finally saw Chow, catching his eye from where she and Ikki were far down the street. He raised his eyebrows when he saw her, before motioning for her to quickly make her way over. She broke into a light jog and sidestepped a dozen people before she and Ikki were close enough to the fruit stand to talk to him.

“Tu, watch the stand.” Chow instructed his son before reaching out and putting his hand on Opal’s shoulders to guide her forward. “I’ll be back soon.”

Tu grumbled his agreement and Chow ducked down a nearby alley, glancing quickly to make sure that Ikki was following along behind them.

“Is she ready to go?” Opal asked, looking up at Chow as she sped up to keep up with him.

“She should be.” He nodded, turning a corner rapidly and narrowly avoiding a crate full of eggs that was in his way.

When they reached the house, Opal was surprised to find that instead of leading them inside like she’d expected, Chow took them through a narrow pathway between the buildings that led to the back of the house. There was an alleyway there that led to a dead-end, but other than a few scattered dumpsters, it was empty. Chow managed to push one of the dumpsters out of the way, revealing a wooden panel that covered a hole in the stone foundation. He knocked out in three times, the noise echoing around them before he bent down.

“They’re here.”

He took a step back and Opal followed suit. The wooden panel rocketed away from the wall within seconds, landing roughly on the other side of the alley. Opal bent down and narrowed her eyes, only to see Kuvira crouched down low to keep her head from hitting the top of the crawlspace. Kuvira was scowling, her hair covered with cobwebs as she eased herself out of the crawlspace and out into the open. Once she was out, she straightened her back and stretched. The motion produced and audible series of pops up the length of her back, and Kuvira sighed before bending over to retrieve her duffle bag from the crawlspace.

“Do you have the shawl my mom gave you?” Chow asked, watching Kuvira worriedly.

“Yeah.” Kuvira grunted, before retrieving the item in question from her bag. “Just a second.”

Opal crossed her arms and watched as Kuvira twisted her long braid into a bun, haphazardly fastening it to the back of her head with a few hairpins fished out of her pockets. Once her hair was more or less secure, she pulled the shawl over her head and fashioned it into a makeshift hood.

“That’ll have to do.” Chow sighed. “But you should hurry. The Dai Li have been scattered around all morning looking for you.”

“Well I don’t think we plan on taking any detours.” Kuvira shrugged, glancing at Opal. “Do we?”

“No.” Opal replied. “We’re heading straight out.”

Kuvira nodded once. “Good.” She sighed quietly and extended her hand toward Chow. When he took it, she gripped his hand firmly and smiled at him. “Thank you. I owe you one.”

“Don’t mention it.” Chow let out a loud chuckle before patting Kuvira’s back. “So long as you three make it out of here in one piece, that’s enough for me.”

“We’ll let you know.” Opal promised.

Chow smiled at her before retrieving the wooden panel for the crawlspace. “Good luck.”

One look at Kuvira let Opal know that she was more than ready to get out of there, so with a quick jerk of her head to Ikki the three of them set out. Kuvira seemed content to lag behind them, and by the time they made their way back into the busy streets the three of them blended in almost seamlessly.

“Where to?” Kuvira asked, a step or two behind Opal as they wove their way through the crowd once more.

“We get to Juicy first. Then we wait for Ikki to get in touch with Jinora, they’re still working out the plan.”

“Wonderful.” Kuvira’s voice was saturated with sarcasm, and Opal was positive that if she’d been facing Kuvira she’d have seen Kuvira’s eyes roll. “So…we’re waiting.”

“Waiting with us is safer than waiting in a crawlspace.” Ikki countered. “More comfortable too.”

“Debatable.” Kuvira replied. “I made friends with a rat though and he--.”

Opal looked over her shoulder when she heard Kuvira stop, and found Kuvira standing stock still in the middle of the street, her eyes trained on a nearby corner. Ikki was already following Kuvira’s gaze to see what she’d seen, but by the time Opal had done the same Kuvira broke into a sprint heading that direction.

“Kuv--.” Opal bit her tongue to keep from yelling for her, watching as Kuvira shouldered past a man pushing a cart in her warpath across the street.

The next thing Opal knew, she was chasing after her. She was silently thankful for all the gate training she had done over the years on Air Temple Island, as she was able to quickly dart around all the people in her path without colliding into them. She thought she heard Ikki running behind her but she couldn’t be sure. She had to keep her focus on Kuvira or she’d lose sight of her.

Kuvira rounded the corner rapidly, and Opal skidded to make the turn without hitting an old man and his dog. But just like that, Kuvira was gone. Opal stood at the corner and did her best to find Kuvira again, but it was difficult to see without the advantage of height.

Opal felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked to see Ikki who was half a head taller than most of the crowd carefully scanning the mass of people.

“Over there.”

Opal moved in the direction Ikki had indicated, nearly colliding into Kuvira when a gap arose suddenly in the crowd. Kuvira was looking around with a wild fury in her eyes, and when Opal put a hand on Kuvira’s arm she snapped her hand up quickly as if she was going to take a swing at Opal. But as soon as she lifted her hand, recognition snapped her gaze and she dropped her arm limply with a scowl.

“Don’t do that.” Kuvira growled.

“What are you _doing_?!” Opal hissed, tightening her grip on Kuvira’s arm.

“I saw Aiwei.”

Opal couldn’t keep herself from instinctively looking around to see if she saw him, despite knowing that if Kuvira had given up the chase she’d lost him. It only lasted a few seconds, and Opal snapped herself out of it. They had to go. Now.

Pulling Kuvira along by the arm, Opal reoriented herself and started to make her way out of the city. They had to get out. It was bad enough that Kuvira had likely drawn a significant amount of attention.

“What were you thinking?” Opal asked incredulously, keeping her voice as low as possible. “I don’t care if you saw Zaheer himself, you can’t just _do_ that.”

Kuvira muttered something under her breath that Opal didn’t catch, and Opal shot her a warning glare.

“What were you going to do if you caught him? Hmm? Did you have a plan?”

“Slit his fucking throat.” Kuvira deadpanned.

“Okay.” Opal scoffed. “So you get your payback, then get arrested likely instantaneously by the Dai Li. We need to go. If they aren’t already following us, thanks to your stunt they’ll be paying attention. Thanks for that. That’ll make it harder for Asami to get Korra out.”

“No it won’t.” Kuvira replied angrily. “Asami will get them out. It’s fine.”

“Not it isn’t! You could have ruined everything! The Dai Li are better than you think.”

“You’re overreacting.”

Opal rolled her eyes, never releasing her grip on Kuvira’s arm as they headed toward the edge of the lower-ring. They had to get to Juicy.

“I’ll handle the fucking Dai Li.” Kuvira added after a pause.

For once in her life, Opal didn’t believe her. Kuvira wasn’t going to handle anything. The only thing she would manage to do would be put them all at risk, and Opal wouldn’t allow it. Whether Kuvira liked it or not.

* * *

 

“Have you heard from Lin?”

Kya looked at her brother as he arched his eyebrow in question. When she shook her head in reply, Bumi scowled.

“I still don’t like this.”

“Makes two of us.” Kya agreed, dog-earing the page she was on in her book before closing it in her lap. “This isn’t like them.”

Bumi hummed, crossing his arms and looking around. “And Asami’s gone to Ba Sing Se. Means something’s going on, right?”

Kya snorted. There were a plethora of reasons for Asami to have gone, and she didn’t feel like pondering them. None of them were good. “Yeah. No telling what Korra’s gotten into.”

“What if it’s all related though?” Bumi offered, cutting his eyes at her. “I called Meelo…He seemed on edge, and not because of Tenzin. He knows something. Won’t tell me what.”

“What if it is? What’re we going to do about it?”

“You got me there.” Bumi chuckled and shook his head slightly. “I’ll let them deal with it. So long as Ikki and Jinora are okay, I don’t care.”

Movement on the other side of the garden caught her attention, and Kya looked over as Bumi continued rambling on to see that Shady Shin was hobbling alongside Bataar Jr. who was talking to him animatedly.

“Well,” Kya raised her eyebrow and felt a smirk creep across her face. “If Meelo won’t talk to you, there’s still one person Ikki might have told.”

Bumi followed her gaze in curiosity, and she saw him grin when he saw Shady Shin. “He _is_ bad at lying.”

“Especially to me.” Kya agreed, pushing herself to her feet. “I’ll be back.”

Shady Shin noticed her approaching sooner than she thought he would, and he managed to give her a slight smile as she fell in step beside him without taking his attention from Bataar Jr.

“But if we used that as a skeleton to make a new harness system--.” Bataar stopped when he noticed Kya’s presence and raised his eyebrows. “Oh, hey.”

Shady Shin started laughing. “If she had been trying to sneak up on you, you’d be dead!”

“Good thing she’s on my side then.” Bataar shrugged.

Kya rolled her eyes. “Where are you two going?”

“Shin is going to heal my hand.” Bataar explained. “At least to take some of the pain away.”

“I’ll come with you then.” Kya offered before elbowing Shady Shin. “Besides, I need to talk to _you._ ”

Under normal circumstances, Shady Shin would have probably shrugged it off and been happy to discuss whatever it was Kya wanted. But there was no mistaking the sideways glance he gave her before his hand came up reflexively to scratch his ear. He’d developed the habit over the years whenever he was hiding something, particularly from her or Lin. It wasn’t often, and she’d caught on fast. He already thought she knew about whatever he knew himself. She didn’t, but she wouldn’t let him know that. He was horrible at maintaining his lies once he thought she suspected him. That was part of why it wasn’t a regular occurrence. Kya had already won. She just hoped the information he had was what she was looking for.

They didn’t take long to get the Beifong mansion, and Kya was happy to lag a step or two behind as Bataar led them into kitchen. It was only when Shady Shin began to pull water from the tap at the sink that Kya brought up any question to their activities.

“Don’t you have any spirit water, Shin? That’d work significantly better.”

“Used it all on Kuvira…” He muttered under his breath, almost as if he was guilty for it.

Kya sighed and turned her attention to Bataar, who had pulled a chair over for himself and sat down. “Let me see your hand.”

The bulk of his hand was wrapped in compression bandages, and when Bataar extended his arm toward her Kya was quick to unwind them as gently as she could. She’d heard what had happened to him but she hadn’t seen the damage for herself. Once the rest of the gauze and bindings were removed, she was left with the sight of what was left of Bataar’s hand. The majority of it was a deep red—purple in some places—and what was left of his index finger and thumb, barely more than stumps now, was held together with a myriad of sutures and likely little else other than sheer luck and a few prayers.

Kya raised her eyebrows in surprise. His middle, ring, and pinky fingers seemed stiff, yet otherwise fine. They’d been broken or so she’d heard, and it was clear they’d been tended to competently by a healer if not much else.

“Shin, you’re letting him walk around with his hand like this? No wonder it hurts him.”

“Still has to have surgery, Ma.”

“Surgery?” She looked at Bataar, only to see him nod.

“Yeah. Haven’t got around to that yet. The tendons and stuff, they’re all fucked up.”

“Well, you should probably do that soon.” Kya told him simply before clucking her tongue in disappointment at Shady Shin. He should have done more. “Give me the water. I’ll at least try to ease some of your suffering until then.”

Shady Shin passed her the water without complaint, and Kya spread it around her hands before taking Bataar’s hand flat between her palms. Bloodbending might have been able to help him, but she’d overlook that for now. She could work with Bataar Jr. again later, when she wasn’t focusing on Shady Shin. Once the water was glowing and thrumming to life under her fingertips, she glanced at Shady Shin out of the corner of her eye. He was pointedly looking at the refrigerator.

“So…” She watched him for a few seconds before she decided to just get on with it. “Why are Ikki and Opal in Ba Sing Se?”

She kept her eyes on him, noticing how he immediately began actively avoiding her gaze once he realized she was watching him. Even Bataar grew a little stiffer, his fingers tightening ever so slightly.

 _So he knows too_.

“I don’t know.”  Shady Shin spoke too fast, and she wondered if he knew he was basically an open book. Horrible liar.

“Does Su?” Kya offered. “She could tell me.”

Bataar fidgeted slightly with his free hand, and if Kya hadn’t been sitting near him she might not have caught it. But she heard the rustling from the proximity the healing gave her. Shady Shin, however, had damn near paled. However when he looked at Kya, he managed to—for once—keep his gaze from faltering.

“There’s a lot Su doesn’t know, Ma.”

“But you do.”

She wasn’t pressing him. Not yet. But from looking at him, he looked as if he was going to begin sweating at any moment. His heartbeat was racing, and she could hear it pounding loudly from the other side of the room. His blood was pumping, no doubt about it. She could keep going, she was sure. Though something told her she wouldn’t have to.

“Why are they in Ba Sing Se?” She asked again, her hands still going through the motions of healing Bataar though she was giving him little attention.

He didn’t answer. Instead, he just stared at Bataar Jr.. If his mouth had been opened, he’d have looked like a fish out of water. Kya was thankful it was shut. Out of the corner of her vision, she saw Bataar shake his head, his gaze on Shady Shin. Kya wasn’t going to let Bataar deter her, or help Shady Shin find any semblance of nerve. Not now.

“What about Lin and Jinora? Where are they?”

Whatever color had been left in Shady Shin’s face drained within seconds, and he swallowed hard, his hand instinctively going back up to fidget with the lower portion of his earlobe. Still, he didn’t answer.

“ _Shin_.”

He took a deep breath before he looked at her. His shoulders had drooped, and she could see the muscles in his jaw tighten. She’d won.

“Shin.” Bataar repeated, though his voice didn’t carry the same weight Kya’s had. Shady Shin shook his head.

“Queen arrested Jinora…” He muttered, looking away from both of them. “Lin too.”

Kya had to fight to keep her mouth from dropping open, even slightly. What had they done?

“And Ikki? Opal?”

“Went to bust them out, I guess.” He shrugged, dropping his hand from his ear. “Not really sure what their plan is. Haven’t heard from them since last night.”

“Well you better call them and find out.” Kya replied matter-of-factly. She still hoped Ikki and Opal knew what they were getting into, but she was too far away to help them out. She’d have to trust their judgement. “I want to know they’re not on some suicide mission.”

“Ain’t like that, Ma….At least I don’t think it is.”

“Is anyone else involved in this?” Kya asked.

“Kuvira.” Bataar replied, his brow furrowed angrily. “She’s supposed to help them.”

“Then, Shin, I think a suicide mission is _exactly_ what this might turn out to be. No offense, Junior.”

He huffed at her, and she managed to chuckle. Shady Shin was still eyeing her worriedly. “Aren’t you gonna do anything?”

Kya shrugged one shoulder before pulling the water away from Bataar’s hand. “I’m sure they have it under control, right? If not, be ready to go to Ba Sing Se. Both of you. If Su doesn’t know—she doesn’t, I’m assuming.”

“Right.”

“Then if Su doesn’t know, there’s a reason. Leave the lying to _me._ You’re both awful at it. Call Ikki, like I said. Find out the plan. We’ll go from there. No use sitting around worrying if we don’t know what’s going on. If Ikki and Opal do anything serious, I’m sure the Dai Li will be coming to Zaofu soon.”

Bataar snorted, crossing his arms defiantly. “The Dai Li can’t do anything in Zaofu. Nothing to be afraid of.”

“What about Jinora and Lin until then? We don’t know if Ikki and Opal will even be able to get them out.”

“Well…if they’re in prison, they’re likely alive. I’m sure they will continue to live for some time.”

“Ma, really?”

Kya gave him a reassuring smile. He could worry enough for the both of them. She had to talk to Bumi.

“We’ll talk about it later.” Kya assured him. “ _After_ you’ve called Ikki.” She turned from him to Bataar to show him that was the last she had to say about it. “As for you, icing your hand won’t hurt, if you can handle the cold.”

“And surgery?”

“That’s still a thing you need to do. _Soon_.” She gave him a pointed look for emphasis. “The longer you wait, the more permanent the damage will be.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Kya nodded at him once and stood up. “I’ll remind you.”

“What’re you going to do now, Ma?” Shady Shin still looked nervous.

“I’m going to go talk to my brother.”

“You can’t tell him. Ikki didn’t want anyone to know--.”

“Way to blow that, by the way.” Bataar chimed in with a roll of his eyes.

“Tenzin especially. And Bumi has a big mouth.”

“Don’t worry about it, Shin.” Kya told him as she leaned against the counter.

Kya told him that as a feigned excuse for soothing him. She knew he _would_ worry about it, and already was. He had been. But now she knew more than she’d known when they left Republic City, though she couldn’t do anything with the information. She was just relieved that Jinora and Lin’s absence was now explained. That was something she _had_ worried about. A prison, so long as they were alive, was safe enough.

_I guess we get to wait and see. Let’s just hope we don’t have to get involved._

Ikki hadn’t wanted her to know for a reason. It wouldn’t stop her from helping if she was needed, but for now Kya would respect their decision to do this in secret.

Shady Shin didn’t look any happier for having told her, but he’d get over it.

“Where’s your girlfriend?”

Bataar smirked and looked in Shady Shin’s direction when Kya asked, and she felt herself grin.

“Fariha? She’s working, I guess. Haven’t talked to her today. She’s mad at me.”

“Mad?” Kya raised her eyebrow in question. “Fariha, mad? Are you sure?”

Bataar started laughing, and Shady Shin rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish expression. “We’re not talking about this, Ma.”

“Oh come on.” Kya teased. “Now I’m here, and I can embarrass you.”

She had a motive to, at least. Teasing Shady Shin would distract him from his worry. His hair was greying rapidly enough as it was. This would ease some of the tension.

Shady Shin rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go call Meelo.”

Kya’s eyebrows went up and she exchanged a sly grin with Bataar as Shady Shin huffed to himself and hobbled past them and out of the room. Kya counted to five to give him a head-start, then she pushed away from the counter.

“See you later, Junior.”

“Bye, Kya.” Junior laughed as Kya stepped through the door. “Thanks.”

She looked up and down the hall as she poked her head through into the hallway, and when she saw Shady Shin’s back as he walked further away she chuckled. “Oh _Shin_. Come back here!”

“God damn it, woman.” Shady Shin grumbled when she caught up with him. “Can’t you give me some peace?”

She swatted his arm. “Humor me. Besides, we have a lot to talk about.”

His only response was to roll his eyes again and let out an exasperated sigh.

“You fucking roll those eyes at me again and I’m going to smack them straight out of your head.” Kya warned, laughter seeping through the threat.

Shady Shin roared with laughter and threw his arm around Kya’s shoulder. “You’ve not hit me yet, and I’ve been doing this shit for a long time now.”

“Always room for a change, Shin.” Kya replied with a slight shrug. “Lin would support it.”

“Yes but she wants to smack me often—daily, actually.”

“I should let her then. Now, are you really going to call Meelo?”

“That was the plan.” Shady Shin nodded. “I need to check on him. Nicely. Tenzin is still being…”

“Tenzin.” Kya finished. She’d worried that Tenzin was still piling his expectations on Meelo’s shoulders.

“Yeah.”

“Well I’ll come with you. He might like hearing from both of us.”

* * *

 

“Focus on your breathing.” Jinora spoke calmly, opening one eye to look at the airbenders gathered in the room around her. “Don’t worry if you can’t meditate immediately. It takes practice, that’s all. Just let yourself relax.”

She told them that, but she herself wasn’t relaxed. Not here. Unfortunately, the bright fluorescent lights of the large room they were being held in for training wasn’t exactly calming. It wasn’t cramped though, and Jinora was silently thankful for that allowance considering how many airbenders there were. They were willing enough to learn. She chalked that up to the fear. The guards were watching them constantly, carefully scrutinizing what Jinora had taught them so far.

Jinora wasn’t stupid. She knew they were ever-lurking, always watching her and determining whether or not her techniques suited them and the Queen. She was sure they didn’t. Jinora had gone out of her way to avoid any methods that might be used for violence. So she taught them to meditate. It was important to airbending, and was a much safer alternative than teaching them to fight. If they couldn’t fight, the Queen couldn’t use them as a weapon. Jinora detested the thought of them being forced—much like they were now—to do something they didn’t want to do. She was more or less helpless in this situation, so she did what she could.

That wouldn’t be enough for the guards, or the Queen. Jinora had realized that early on. So she poured herself into her teaching, hoping that she could stall the inevitable as long as possible. She was still being cooperative, after all. But that wouldn’t last long. They had threatened to hurt Lin if Jionra didn’t train the airbenders, but past that there had been no indication of what they would do if Jionra agreed but favored her own methods. She was afraid deep down that she’d find out soon. The Queen wasn’t known for her patience.

“If it helps, count the length of your breaths.” Jinora instructed. “A few seconds in, a few seconds out. Once you have the technique down, the rest will come.”

She heard footsteps behind her and she closed her eyes. She wasn’t surprised to hear the gruff voice of the guard a few moments later. “You’re supposed to be teaching them to fight.”

_I’m aware, genius._

Jinora held her tongue for a few moments, ignoring him. When he cleared his throat, she sighed.

“They’re supposed to be fighting.” He repeated.

“Well they can’t without the basics.” Jinora shrugged.

“This looks like fucking meditation.”

“It is.”

“Then that’s the opposite of what we want. Can’t you understand simple instructions?”

Jionra took a deep breath, counted to five, unfolding her legs before she stood. “Meditation is a key part of an airbender’s daily routine. It’s basic. The spiritual side of airbending is just as important as the physical. I can’t expect to teach them anything if they can’t do this.”

The guard crossed his arms. From what he was wearing, he was Dai Li. She didn’t see them often. They were much meaner than the other guards the Queen had stuffed in the prison. He scowled when he noticed Jinora watching him. He either didn’t believe her or didn’t care. She didn’t suppose it mattered which.

Jinora arched her brow in a challenge. “The Queen told me to train them. I am.”

“You think this is a joke?” The guard snorted and shook his head before turning away from her. “I’m going to tell the Queen what you’re doing down here.”

“Go ahead.” Jinora replied, trying to do her best to seem unaffected.

“She won’t like it.”

_No, I can guarantee she won’t._

Jinora didn’t respond, instead listening until the guard left her alone with the airbenders. The door shutting behind him gave her only a moment of relief. There were normal guards still in the room with her. Their arms were crossed yet they otherwise seemed indifferent to the conversation that had taken place. Jinora took it as permission to continue.

She let out a quiet sigh as she sat down again and crossed her legs underneath her. “Where were we?”

“You wanted us to count our breaths, Master Jinora.”

Jinora glanced at the airbender who had spoken and nodded. She felt distracted, but it couldn’t hurt to look and act the part. She was going to speak to the Queen later, she could feel it. She needed to be ready.

* * *

 

Korra fidgeted with the shawl she had covered her head with and heard Chow huff from beside her.

“You’re making it obvious.”

“I’m sorry.” Korra muttered, dropping her hands and stuffing them in her pants pockets.

Chow shrugged one shoulder. “Just…stop fidgeting. I know you’re nervous. She shouldn’t be much longer.”

That was the problem. Asami was in the city, but Korra didn’t know _where_. She’d walked to Chow’s fruit stand in the lower-ring, and then disappeared with Tu. Chow had come into the house and retrieved Korra well after the fact. Asami was still there though. That’s all Korra knew. Chow had assured her Asami would be back shortly and the pair would be leaving together, but it didn’t help much. She was anxious, but the Dai Li’s presence in the lower-ring had slackened since Kuvira left earlier that morning. That was a blessing, Korra thought.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It helped a little, but putting some distance between herself and the city would give her more peace than any breathing exercises could. The nagging guilt remained, but Korra was getting better at ignoring it as the day went on. Despite that, she still felt as though she should have just left the city on her own in the night and figured out her plan from there. It wasn’t safe for her, but it’d have been safer for everyone else.

_Too late now, I guess._

Asami dropping everything and leaving as soon as Korra called was something she was grateful for. The sooner she and Asami left Ba Sing Se, the sooner they could return to the relative safety of Zaofu. Zaofu was looking better and better as each minute passed. Korra just hated that she’d be leaving Jinora, Lin and the airbenders. They’d be freed soon though, she hoped. Ikki and Opal would see to that. She had to trust them. It killed her to do it, but she had to take a step back. They could handle this.

“I think that’s them.”

She did her best to keep from whipping her head around, but she was pretty sure she failed. There was a Cabbage Corp. car rolling down the street despite the throng of people bustling around the stalls and Korra had a hard time keeping her eyebrows from shooting up. That wasn’t them. It couldn’t be.

But she was surprised to see that Chow was right. The car slowed to a halt right next to his stall, and Tu was quick to jump out of the passenger side. He looked at Korra with an impatient look as if he hadn’t just got there as he held the door open for her.

Korra sighed, reaching out and taking Chow’s hand. She squeezed it tightly and smiled at him. “Thank you, for everything.”

He gave her a warm smile in return before she released his hand and made her way to the car. She thanked Tu quietly as well as she slipped into the front seat, reaching for her seatbelt as Tu shut the door on her. As soon as the door was shut she pulled the shawl off with a huff and looked over to see Asami’s gaze trained unblinkingly on the road in front of them.

Asami noticed Korra was looking at her after a moment and returned her gaze, giving her the ghost of a strained smile. She was worried.

“Are you okay, Korra?”

“I am.” Korra promised. “I didn’t get any sleep last night, but I can deal with that.”

“Good.” Asami nodded slowly and took a deep breath, easing the car back into motion. “What about Mako and Bolin?”

“They’re still in the house. They’re okay.”

“Kuvira?”

“Already gone. Opal and Ikki came and got her before you got here.”

“Good…” Asami repeated, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

She didn’t ask anything else, but Korra knew more would come. So she waited despite the thick silence in the car. There was a stop sign at the corner, and when Asami stopped at the line Korra looked out the window and smiled to herself. Once they were on the main road it wouldn’t take them long to leave the city. That was good.

“Get down.”

The suddenness of Asami’s voice startled her, and she blinked rapidly. “Wha--?”

Before she could ask, Asami had reached with one hand and grabbed her by the shirt collar, pulling her so that she was half-bent over the center console of the car. Her head was below the dashboard though, which was apparently what Asami wanted.

“Asami what the hell?”

“Lean your seat back and lay down if you have to. Whatever you do, keep your head down.”

Korra let out a frustrated huff, feeling blindly around the base of her seat for the lever to lean the seat back. She pulled it back and leaned with it, pushing the seat back as far as it would go. When Asami didn’t instruct her to correct it, she assumed that it had lowered her back enough.

“Can I ask why?”

“Because there’s a poster taped to that wall on the corner with your face on it. And I’m not too sure I want to know why.”

“What?!”

“Yep.” She looked over to see that Asami was scowling out the windshield. “So the sooner we get out of here, the better. I saw three different groups of Dai Li lurking around when I went with Tu to get this car.”

“Thank you for this.” Korra said quietly.

Asami cast Korra a glance out of the corner of her eye and sighed. “I wasn’t going to leave you here. And there’s no way in hell I’d let you leave on your own. I know you’ve probably thought about trying.”

“I did.” Korra admitted.

“Well…” Asami paused and came dangerously close to sighing again. “What’re they going to do about the airbenders?”

“I don’t know. You already know everything I know. Anything new…that’s up to Opal and Ikki. I had to let this one go.”

Korra huffed and looked out the window. Asami had accelerated, which meant they were likely on the main stretch that led out of the city. That was good—better than good. They’d be out of Ba Sing Se sooner than later. After a short silence, she felt Asami’s slender fingers wrap around her hand, giving her a light squeeze.

“I love you.” Asami told her.

“I love you too. I just…wish this had been more convenient.”

“I know.” Asami continued to hold her hand, and Korra was thankful for the comfort of the contact. “But sometimes we just have to do what we have to do, right?”

“I guess.”

The silence that followed lasted longer than the others had. But Asami’s hand was warm and familiar, and it brought more comfort with it than Korra could have ever imagined. They’d get back to Zaofu, then they would do what they could to help Ikki and Opal from there. It wouldn’t be much, but Korra had to accept that it would be enough. She didn’t have many other options.

The outer-wall of Ba Sing Se came sooner than Korra had ever thought it would. The road went straight through the wall, which was surprising considering the shut-off nature of the city itself. It wasn’t the only road to do so, and she was sure the Dai Li had defense contingencies in place to fill those gaps and close the roads in case of emergencies. But it wasn’t like much could pass through on the roads anyway.

The wall seemed to stretch on for forever, despite its rapid appearance. Korra was sure by this point she was just being impatient. They couldn’t get to Zaofu soon enough. She didn’t mention that to Asami though. That would only make them both more stressed than necessary. Asami was likely in as big of a hurry as Korra felt.

She knew the second the car reached the main highway, however. The car accelerated drastically, and Asami let out a sigh of what Korra assumed to be relief.

“You can sit up now.”

It wasn’t an instruction but she took it as one, lifting the seat back up and rising with it. The city was fading behind them in the mirror, and Korra beamed. She squeezed Asami’s hand and grinned at her. The farther away Ba Sing Se was, the happier she would be even with the guilt.

“You’re the best, sunshine.”

“I try.”

Asami didn’t seem as relieved as Korra felt and she frowned as she looked at her wife. Korra wasn’t going to enjoy what little happiness the moment brought her if Asami wasn’t happy too. She wanted at least to lighten the mood, hoping to make Asami laugh in the process. She wracked her brain for something, when she took a look at the steering wheel.

Korra’s grin returned, wider than before. “I think Hiroshi is going to disown you when we get back to Zaofu.”

The confusion that crossed Asami’s face almost immediately was incredibly entertaining. She hesitated before quickly giving Korra a questioning look that showed she didn’t know what Korra was talking about, and thought she was being ridiculous.

“What?” She furrowed her brows and gave Korra another side-long glance, her confused expression worsening when Korra started laughing.

“Look at the steering wheel.”

Asami gave her one last ‘you’re crazy’ look before arching her eyebrow as her eyes traveled to the steering wheel where the Cabbage Corp. logo was emblazoned in the center. The realization clicked a moment later and Asami’s eyes widened as she mouthed ‘oh’. The next thing Korra knew, Asami was laughing.

It was loud and boisterous, and it wasn’t long before Asami was wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

“I didn’t even think about it.” Asami laughed.

“I did.” Korra snorted. “I saw you guys pull up and thought ‘no way can that be them’. Needless to say, I was wrong.”

“Well if this cabbage crap lasts all the way to Zaofu, I’ll park it somewhere close and walk in. No way in hell I’m letting dad see me driving this.”

“Disowned, ashamed, kicked out of the company.” Korra teased.

“Well he couldn’t do _all_ that.” Asami countered. “But he’d sure try. If he ever spoke to me again.”

“He wouldn’t. That’d be the end.”

“I think he might recover…eventually.”

Korra laughed and shook her head. The tension in the car had lessened dramatically thanks to the brief moment of levity. Ba Sing Se was behind them, and even though Zaofu was still hours away, it was closer than it had been that morning. Having Asami with her was the most important thing, and Korra told herself that things would work out. For better or worse, she believed it.

* * *

 

Su picked her cellphone up off the arm of the couch she was sitting on and began absentmindedly running her middle finger along her bottom lip. She dialed the number out of muscle memory, having called it enough in the past two days. The ringing beat against her ear drums and made her headache worsen. When she heard the ringing cut short to voicemail, she let out a sigh of frustration.

“This is Chief Beifong. If you have a message, make it quick.”

Su hung up and tossed her phone carelessly to the other end of the couch before closing her eyes and massaging her temple.

“Where _are_ you, Lin?”

She hadn’t heard from her sister in two days, having received a message from Lin that she and Jinora were going to Ba Sing Se. After that, silence. She didn’t want to admit that she was starting to get worried. But with the arrival of Kai, Kya and Bumi, coupled with Opal and Ikki’s abrupt departure, Su was starting to piece together that something was very wrong. And she was left in the dark.

Su looked up when she heard the door unlatch gently, only to see her husband poke his head through the door and look at her worriedly.

“Anything?”

“Nope. Sent to voicemail. Again.”

Bataar sighed, stepping into the room and moving to sit next to her on the couch. He took her hand between both of his, his calloused palms a welcome warmth against Su’s ice cold fingers.

“Well…it’s Lin.” He gave her a soft smile that was meant to comfort. “Sometimes she just doesn’t answer.”

“Bataar.” Su looked at him earnestly. He had to realize this wasn’t normal. “It’s been two days. Sure Lin may not always answer, but Jinora was with her. No one has heard from Jinora either.”

His smile faded, his eyes tired. But he nodded. “I know. That’s odd for her. And for Ikki and Opal to just take off…it doesn’t feel right. But what can we do?”

Su shrugged. She wasn’t sure she knew the answer. “Have you heard from Kuvira?”

Bataar squeezed her hand tightly, rubbing the back of her knuckles with his thumb. He shook his head. “I’m assuming since you’re asking that you haven’t either.”

“Opal yes, Kuvira no.”

“Well…” He took a deep breath, looking away from her for a few seconds. When his eyes found hers again, he exhaled slowly. “Asami has heard from Korra. She’s on her way to Ba Sing Se now to get Korra and bring her back…should be there by now, actually…she left early.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted. “Junior wouldn’t say anything more. The only thing he told me that was Kuvira was staying, with Opal.”

“What about Mako and Bolin?”

“I’m not sure. Junior didn’t mention them, but it’s likely they’re staying as well.”

Su closed her eyes and groaned. _It seems like Ba Sing Se is the place to be. Something’s going on, but what? Why is Korra coming back? She wouldn’t leave unless it was dangerous for her to be there…Oh no…_

“I’m sure it’s nothing serious. We’d have heard if it was the Red Lotus--.” The phone ringing on her desk cut Bataar off, and Su winced at the shrill noise. Bataar patted her hand lightly before he stood. “I’ll get it.” She listened half-heartedly as he picked up the phone, his voice sounding vaguely irritated. _He must know I have headache._ “Hello?” There was a pause that followed and he sighed. “Yes, she’s here. Can’t it wait?” Su arched one brow, opening her eyes and looking over at her husband. He was frowning. “Of course. We’ll be right there.”

He put the receiver down gently and looked at Su with an apologetic smile. “What is it?”

“That was Fariha.” He explained. “She’s at the guard station. There’s something there we need to see.”

Su eased herself to her feet and sighed. “It’s Fariha though. She wouldn’t have called if it wasn’t important.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Bataar agreed, rushing to her side and supportively putting his hand at the small of her back. “When we get back, I’m going to make you some tea. You need to rest.”

“I’ll live.” Su muttered, letting him guide her out of her office. “Nothing I haven’t handled before.”

He hummed his disapproval but walked alongside her as she made her way outside to the tram. The tramcar they got into was empty, and Su sat down on one of the cushioned seats and closed her eyes. She let her head lean back against the cold glass of the window, and she felt the seat depress next to her as Bataar sat down. Once the tram shuddered to life she reopened her eyes, looking out the opposite window as they moved along the track. It would only take them a few minutes to reach the city’s center.

Bataar’s presence was a small comfort, considering how worried Su was for the rest of her family. She’d been keeping close tabs on all of them since the Red Lotus attack. She refused to lose anyone to those terrorists, and keeping them close under Zaofu’s protection was the best way for her to do that—as flawed as it had proven to be.

When the tram creaked to a halt, Su stood and smoothed the front of her shirt. She felt very tired. It was a short walk to the guard station, one she and Bataar had both made many times. But this time it seemed to drag on forever, as if it was miles away from the tram stop. When she finally saw the building in front of her she felt an inexplicable relief wash over her.

There were only a few guards in the station when Su walked in, but she knew they’d been spread all over the city as an extra defensive measure. Their absence wasn’t disturbing, but what did bother her was seeing Fariha standing in the back corner with her arms crossed, scowling. She was standing near the guard Hong Li, who was watching Su nervously from his desk.

“What’s happened?” Su asked, crossing the room.

Fariha’s expression softened ever so slightly and she unfolded her arms. “The Dai Li sent out…uh…arrest warrants…and the wanted posters to match them.” She motioned with one hand to two stacks of paper on Hong Li’s desk. “Zaofu specifically was requested to print a few hundred copies…”

Fariha trailed off and Su took a step closer. As she reached out to pick up one of the pages, Hong Li spoke. “Fariha stopped the printing…”

Su frowned and turned the paper over in her hands. She found herself looking down at a photo of Korra. “What’s this about?”

Fariha sighed, pulling a folded piece of paper from her pocket. “Resisting arrest, trespassing on government property, assaulting members of the Dai Li, property theft, conspiring to commit treason, accepting aid from ‘terrorists’, association with criminals…do I need to continue?”

Su shook her head, and watched as Bataar picked up a page from the second pile. It was a picture of Kuvira. Bataar snorted.

“Their accusations are the same…mostly.” Fariha continued. “Kuvira also had ‘assault against member of royal family’. These were posted early this morning. So all this is recent. We were ordered by the Dai Li to enforce them to the best of our ability. If we don’t…well, then _we_ face the same criminal charges.”

“There’s no way Korra and Kuvira did any of that.” Bataar objected.

Fariha shrugged and Su glared at her. “Was there anything else?”

“Nothing relevant, ma’am. A list of physical attributes, hair, eye color, any visible scars or markings…the basics. Last seen ‘evading arrest’ on the back of…a sky bison.”

“Ikki and Opal are there…” Su began pacing and stared at her feet lost in her thoughts. She stopped almost as soon as she’d started and looked at Fariha and Hong Li. “How many did you print?”

“A hundred of each, ma’am.” Hong Li replied meekly. “Fariha saw the posters and stopped the printing.”

“I’m not posting them.” Fariha said simply. “Nor will I enforce the arrest warrants.”

“But the Dai Li--.” Hong Li started.

“Have no authority in Zaofu.” Su finished with a stern voice. Hong Li seemed startled but he quickly agreed. It was then that Su looked at Fariha and gave her an approving nod. “ Good. Burn them. Don’t print any more. If anything like this comes in again, you tell me first.”

“Yes ma’am.”

The arrest warrants only served to support Su’s fear. Something was going on in Ba Sing Se. She needed to know what, and soon. The Queen turning against Korra wasn’t a good sign, she of all people didn’t need more enemies. So long as Korra made it back to Zaofu, Su would protect her. Half the charges against Korra and Kuvira were likely false, like Bataar had suggested. Even if they weren’t, Su would fight tooth and nail to keep Korra safe from the Queen and the Dai Li. That would just add to the danger Korra was in, and that in itself would be manageable if it were not for the ever-present threat of the Red Lotus.

_That’s why Asami is getting her out of Ba Sing Se. Good. The Queen will trap her if she gets the chance._

Still, it didn’t answer all of Su’s questions. She didn’t know what Ikki and Opal were doing in the city, nor did she know where Lin and Jinora were. But it was a start. If Korra was leaving that meant Opal, Kuvira, and Ikki might follow soon after. Their biggest disadvantage would be Juicy. The sky bison would be like a blinking beacon to anyone who was searching for them. Su prayed they’d realize how his size would expose them, and adjust accordingly.

“Kuvira and Korra wouldn’t do any of this.” Bataar repeated as if he couldn’t believe it. When Su looked at him she saw that he was glaring down at the paper in his hands, his face red. “They _wouldn’t_. They should have been safe there, this shouldn’t have happened--.”

“There is no war in Ba Sing Se…” Su muttered under her breath.

“What?”

“The Queen is up to something.” Su replied. “I’m not sure we’ll have time to find out what, but if Korra is leaving…well, she’s leaving for a reason. Something’s spooked her.”

“Do you think it’s the Red Lotus?”

If she was honest, Su didn’t. The Queen was solely responsible for this, she could feel it. But there was a bad feeling in her gut. “No…I don’t think they’re involved. But I’m afraid they might be soon.”

They’d failed to capture Korra the first time, after all. They’d be regrouping if they hadn’t already. If they were smart—which Su knew they were—they’d piece together that Korra and Kuvira had been together. Because if the Red Lotus found out and put Korra and Kuvira together, they’d head straight for Ba Sing Se. And for the Queen. Knowing the Red Lotus’s more extremist views, Su realized the Queen could be their next target. Who better to go to than the woman who had seen the Avatar last?

It’d be efficient, at least. Since the world leaders were on the Red Lotus’ hit-list after Korra, the Queen was a sitting duck on her throne. And Su was afraid the only thing she was doing was attracting their attention. She cursed herself for it, but Su had to warn her.

“We need to get in contact with the Queen. Immediately.” She was looking at Bataar, and he stared at her open-mouthed for a few seconds. He hadn’t pieced it together as quickly as she had. “She might be in danger.”

Su had nothing concrete to support it other than a sinking feeling in her stomach, and she knew the Queen wouldn’t heed her warning. Su might not have liked the Queen, but she had to try. For the sake of the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

 

Jinora couldn’t breathe. When she tried, her lungs felt like they were on fire. The cold stone underneath her brought no relief as she shakily pushed herself up for what felt like the thousandth time.

She was being punished. Beaten, really. But she’d accepted it. As it turned out the Queen had been furious with her training methods, and had come down to the prison herself—with Prince Wu in tow—to make an example of Jinora. The Queen had skipped right over her prior threats of harming Lin, stating to the guards that she needed to be more direct with Jinora. Thus, Jinora had been given an ultimatum: fight or face the consequences. The Queen, flanked by a pair of Dai Li, had pitted Jinora against three of the regular prison guards. The other airbenders had been assembled, to see one of two things. Either that airbenders could fight if pressed, or that Jinora was weak. She didn’t know what the answer was. She didn’t want to. She felt weak, but she wouldn’t stay down.

She’d refused to fight. Simple as that. Airbenders were supposed to embody peace and pacifism, and that’s what she would do. If the Queen killed her, it couldn’t be said that Jinora had raised a fist in retaliation. When Jinora had voiced this, the Queen had simply smirked. Then she had crossed her arms, and told the guards to ‘carry out’ her punishment.

The guards had exchanged a look amongst themselves, but were clearly too afraid of the Queen and the Dai Li to object. Jinora didn’t blame them. She’d been careful to duck, dodge, and twist out of the way of the initial assault. But she couldn’t keep it up forever. The Queen wouldn’t have let her, at any rate. And despite how many times they’d successfully landed a blow, Jinora refused to fight back.

By now, she could taste the metallic hint of blood in her mouth, and every breath scorched her chest as she tried to force air into her lungs. The edges of her vision were beginning to blur, and her stance was shaky. But Jinora made a point to make eye contact with the Queen once she was fully to her feet again.

_You won’t win._

The guards were looking at her with remorse and more than a little pity. There was hesitation. They didn’t want to continue. But until the Queen said otherwise, they had no choice. Jinora had already forgiven them. She could hear one of the airbenders that was congregated nearby begging her to do something, to fight back. Jinora did her best to ignore them. She was rapidly becoming dizzy, but she could clearly make out the pure hatred in the Queen’s eyes as she watched her. Prince Wu was standing next to her, nothing but undisguised horror on his face.

Jinora coughed and blinked slowly, the room continuing to spin around her. A large rock was bent in her direction, but the guard was aiming wide. Still, she’d taken a half-step to the right in the hopes of avoiding it, but was overzealous in the attempt. She collapsed onto the cold stone floor again and gradually managed to reopen her eyes. Her eyesight was cloudy but the dizziness eased slightly as she grew still. She heard a voice, angry, but not the Queen’s. She furrowed her brow as she tried to listen.

“Stop it. All three of you stop it! _Now_.”

Only silence followed, or at least, what wasn’t interrupted by the sound of footsteps that were moving closer to her. She found enough energy to push herself back up with her arms, only for a small brown hand to grasp her by the shoulder.

“Here.”

She let herself be guided to her feet, and it took a few long moments for her to open her eyes. The room lurched around her for a second before she felt the hand tighten on her shoulder and hold her steady. She took as deep a breath as she could manage, but only managed to make a wheezing sound before she doubled over and began coughing.

“She needs a healer.” Jinora barely heard the new authority that arose in the voice next to her.

It took her a long time to stop coughing, and when she trusted herself to stand up relatively straight again, she was surprised to find Prince Wu standing next to her. He was scowling, and staring at the guards. She was taller than he was, almost enough to look down at him. But his chest was puffed out proudly, and his gaze was harder than she’d ever expected as he stared at the guards.

“I’m not telling you again. Send for a healer.”

The guards seemed relieved that they had been stopped, but they made no move to follow the prince’s command. Instead, all three of them glanced tentatively at the Queen. The Queen herself was watching her nephew with a sharp interest, one thin eyebrow arched high on her forehead. After a long pause, a smug grin spread across the Queen’s lips and she shrugged.

“If Prince Wu thinks he knows what’s best, let him pretend to be king. Do what he says.”

The guards stumbled all over themselves as they moved to obey, rushing past the Queen so quickly that it nearly caused Jinora’s dizziness to worsen. When they were well out of the room, the Queen motioned at the Dai Li behind her with one hand.

“Take the airbenders back to their cells.” When the Dai Li nodded and moved past her to begin herding their captives, the Queen took a step closer to Jinora and Wu. She narrowed her eyes at her nephew and spoke quietly. “There’s a new representative from Zaofu waiting to have an audience with me. I’m going to go speak with them now, but I’ll deal with _you_ later.”

“Of course, Auntie.” Wu replied coldly, his hand never leaving Jinora’s shoulder.

Wu didn’t wait for the Dai Li to return and escort the Queen away. Instead, he gingerly put his arm around Jinora’s waist and helped her walk back down the hall where her open cell was waiting. Wu looked over his shoulder as they drew closer to the cell, and when the Queen was out of earshot he sighed.

“I’m sorry.”

Jinora was too busy trying to breathe to at least thank him, so she nodded. When he helped her sit down on the cot she wasted no time leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes. She swallowed hard and tried to take shallower breaths in the hopes that the pain would lessen. It didn’t.

“She shouldn’t be doing this.” Wu was still talking, his words half mumbled under his breath. Jinora opened one eye to look at him, too exhausted and in too much pain to try and reply. She agreed with him, and he seemed to be struggling with what he’d seen. “Why are you being kept down here? What’s the point? This isn’t right…”

Wu continued to mutter to himself and Jinora did her best to ignore him. She just wanted to lie down and rest. He’d requested a healer, and that would ease the pain. But she had to contact Ikki. She _had_ to. As tired as she was she had to wait. She didn’t think she’d have enough energy to meditate into the Spirit World now, but she had to try.

Wu stayed until the guards returned with the healer. It was an old woman, with knobby fingers that were gnarled and twisted. She wore a weathered expression, hardness in her eyes. Jinora had no doubt that working as a healer for the Queen would be tiring, but when the old woman saw Jinora her eyes softened. She ushered Wu out, who left with a final quiet apology to Jinora, one that she still couldn’t acknowledge with words. Jinora was thankful he’d at least tried to step in, for what good that did. She’d been willing to continue whatever punishment the Queen saw fit, so long as it meant she set the _right_ example to the new airbenders. She’d done her best, but Jinora knew she’d failed. The airbenders likely thought she was foolish, and any terror they’d had before was now more than amplified. The Queen had won. The airbenders would fight if she told them too now, Jinora saw that.

She tried to focus on the relief the healer brought, but she couldn’t. She had _failed_. She felt alert again, and miserable for more reasons than physical. She _needed_ to be able to meditate into the Spirit World. She needed to talk to her sister, if only to clear her head.

_I hope dad isn’t disappointed._

Still, Jinora had made her choice. Finally, she could say that. There was no indecision left in her. She’d do what she considered to be the right thing, what she _knew_ was right. For Jinora it didn’t bring any relief to the overwhelming weight of the failure she felt, but for her this certainty would be more than enough in time. Ikki would disagree with her, but now Jinora was more than happy to accept that.

She didn’t have to fight, nor did she want to. She’d continue to show the new airbenders that violence was unnecessary, even in spite of the fear the Queen had garnered from them. Jinora swore to herself she’d only fight if others would be harmed by her inaction. Right now, the Queen seemed disinterested in hurting the airbenders, and even Lin. Instead, the Queen was going straight to her to get what she wanted. Jinora refused to let her win again, willing to resist until the end if necessary.

* * *

 

“Huh. You’ll never guess what they’ve started doing in Republic City.” Opal looked over at Kuvira as she spoke, Kuvira’s eyes still glued to her cellphone in her hands. When Kuvira raised her eyebrow in acknowledgement, Opal continued. “Couples are taking their kids into the Spirit World through the new portal.”

“What? Why?” Kuvira’s eyes flitted up from her phone for half a second, her brow furrowing. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

“I don’t know.” Opal admitted with a shrug. “I guess if they’re benders they’re fairly safe with walking in. They can defend themselves.”

“Right.” Kuvira nodded once, looking back down at her phone.

Ikki was sitting near them on Juicy’s saddle, but was meditating. She was in the Spirit World herself by now. But Opal was worried. Not that it was anything new. It was just Ikki had been gone a long time, and she should have been back by now with Jinora’s instructions. They were supposed to help Jinora and Lin escape the prison tonight.

_What’s taking so long?_

Opal had put Kuvira in charge of coordinating the rest of the escape with Mako and Bolin—who would be outside the prison itself to serve as a distraction if needed. Kuvira’s job was to make sure they all got out together, and in one piece. She was doing as best she could, and she’d been glued to her phone since Ikki left them in case something happened with Mako and Bolin. They were texting almost constantly to make sure they were both on the same page. Kuvira would ensure that pulled off without any hitches. Ikki and Jinora just had to do their part. But where was Ikki?

“So why are they taking their kids to the Spirit World?” Kuvira asked, and Opal was drawn from her thoughts. She hadn’t expected Kuvira to have been truly paying attention, and she’d only told Kuvira to fill the silence. The wait was killing her.

“According to the news they’re trying to make sure their kids become benders.”

“What? How does that work?”

Opal shrugged again. She wasn’t sure herself, she only knew what she’d read online. “Apparently since the new portal brought new airbenders, there’s rumors going around that there’s a way to go into the Spirit World with kids and I don’t know…hope they come out with bending? I guess because of the spiritual energy.”

“Well, I didn’t have to do that. Does it work?”

“Don’t know. A few couples said it did, but they were benders anyway. They didn’t come away with an airbender or anything. Some families are taking babies. Like…how are you going to know if that works? Bending doesn’t usually show that early. And if the parents themselves are benders it’s just like…how stupid are these people?”

Kuvira snorted. “If I have any more kids I can assure you I won’t be taking them to the Spirit World. Nonbender or not, they won’t go in there with _me_. Don’t trust it.”

“I know you don’t.” Opal rolled her eyes. “But this is in the same vein of people that occasionally come to Korra to see if she can give their kids bending. If she can’t make her own son a waterbender, what makes them think she can ‘fix’ their kids?”

“I don’t know, Opal. If the parents are benders…it’s just easy to have these expectations for your kids and then get disappointed. I’m guilty of it too.”

Opal hadn’t thought of that. She wondered if Kuvira had wanted Korra to do the same for Latika, even knowing Korra couldn’t.

“Yeah, but you got an airbender.”

“No I didn’t.” Kuvira’s voice was quiet, and she’d managed to pry her eyes from her phone. “You did.”

“What do you mean?”

Kuvira sighed and dropped her phone onto Juicy’s saddle. “I don’t know.” She ran her fingers through her hair for a moment and pushed a stray strand way before pushing herself to her feet. “It’s just…for me, I wanted an earthbender because I wanted to teach them. I wanted to teach Latika. It’s selfish. Like I told Korra when we first found out about Latika…I don’t know how to handle an airbender. That’s you. You get to do what I wanted to.”

“Kuvira--.” Opal had been over the moon when she learned Latika could airbend, so much so that she’d not thought of how that affected Kuvira.

Kuvira shook her head, and Opal stopped. “It’s okay. I’m not mad or anything. But people who do this to their kids? I mean sure taking them to the Spirit World might not hurt them, but doing this is just their way of keeping themselves from being disappointed. It’s a defense mechanism, or will be soon. They can blame their kid’s lack of bending on something other than themselves.”

Opal nodded. She thought it was stupid too. She was glad Kuvira understood that being a nonbender wasn’t a bad thing, that something wasn’t wrong with those who couldn’t bend. Kuvira had done well. Kuvira got quiet for a few minutes, eventually going back to her phone and sitting down. She pulled her knees to her chest and propped her chin on them before checking her phone. A quick glance at the screen and her eyes were back on Opal.

“I wouldn’t have taken Latika.” Kuvira murmured. “Not to the Spirit World. Not for that.” Kuvira looked away and sighed. “I didn’t ask Korra either.”

“It’s okay, you know.” Opal said reassuringly. “You’re not the first parent to want their kids to bend. I’m sure mom wanted me and Junior to.”

Kuvira shrugged. “Yeah. I know. It just makes me feel like shit. Korra too.”

Opal tried not to ask Korra much about Sokka’s nonbending. If Kuvira was mentioning it, that meant it had bothered Korra too.

“And?”

“Worse for her. Avatar and all. I think she handles it much better than I did. I’m kind of jealous of that I guess.”

“Why?”

Kuvira stretched her legs back out and huffed. “Okay…say me and Bataar have another kid. Not planning on it, but say we do. If that kid gets to be five or six…the second they so much as kick up a speck of dirt…I’ll have a hard time balancing my attention. Because I’d want to give them all of it. And that’s not fair to Latika.”

“You don’t think Korra would have trouble with that?”

“No.” Kuvira replied firmly. “I know she wouldn’t.”

Kuvira didn’t continue. Opal took it as a hint that she didn’t want to talk about it. So she glanced over to check on Ikki.

“How long has it been?”

“Over an hour.”

“That’s too long.” Opal sighed. “Something’s wrong.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

“I’m going to go in after her.”

Kuvira’s eyes became full of worry almost immediately. She had never hidden the distrust she held for the Spirit World.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I need to know what’s going on.”

It took a long time for Kuvira to nod her agreement. “I’ll tell Mako and Bolin to put everything on hold until you know something.”

Opal gave Kuvira a final nod and crossed her legs underneath herself. She took a deep breath and folded her hands together. Normally meditation was no difficult task for Opal, but meditating into the Spirit World was a different matter. She could do it, though she had tried. She just didn’t do it as often as Jinora and Ikki did.

She was still trying to clear her thoughts when she heard Ikki’s voice.

“If the Red Lotus don’t kill her first…”

Opal’s eyes shot open, and she looked over to see Ikki leap to her feet. Her eyes were wide and full of fire. Opal barely had time to react.

“Ikki?”

“She’s hurt Jinora.” Ikki spat, before deploying the wings of her glider suit and taking off with a burst of air.

Opal’s mouth fell open and she looked at Kuvira. Kuvira looked as surprised as Opal felt.

“Go.” Kuvira managed to say after a moment. “I’ll tell Mako and Bolin we’re waiting. You gotta catch her.”

Opal didn’t waste any time, and she took off just as quickly as Ikki had. If Ikki had meant the Queen, Opal wasn’t sure she wanted to talk Ikki out of whatever she was planning. She felt the anger start bubbling in her gut. What had Jinora done? Opal knew she’d need more details before she made her judgement, but gauging from Ikki’s apparent anger alone, they’d have to do something fast.

“Ikki!” Opal hoped she’d not gotten so far ahead that she couldn’t hear her. “Ikki wait! Ikki!”

Before she knew it, Opal was gliding alongside the outer-wall of Ba Sing Se. It was well guarded at night, and she hoped they didn’t draw the attention of any stray patrols. Juicy was far enough away that they were hidden and out of sight, but if Ikki had come this close that meant something truly was wrong. It wasn’t comforting.

“Ikki!”

She finally caught sight of movement ahead of her, and hoped it was Ikki. It was too dark to see fully, but she was almost level with the shadow in front of her. Suddenly it dropped, heading down to swoop under an overpass that led into the city. Opal followed. It had to be Ikki. Nothing else would move that fast at this time of night.

When her feet hit the ground, Opal looked under the overpass cautiously. There was a few cars that passed overhead, but it was dark underneath. She didn’t want to go under at this time of night, knowing she was safer in the open.

“Ikki?”

She heard the sound of footsteps a few moments later, and it was indeed Ikki who emerged. Opal could barely see her through the darkness, but when Ikki was close enough she could make out the tears streaking down Ikki’s cheeks. Ikki took a deep breath before wiping them away with her palm, but remained silent.

“What’s going on?”

“Jinora wouldn’t fight.” It took Ikki a while to get it out, but her voice eventually grew steadier. “And the Queen beat the shit out of her—they got her a healer but she can’t do her spirit projection tonight so they’re fucking stuck—we can’t get in there without her, Opal.”

Opal’s mind began racing, ignoring the anger that followed. She had to help them, somehow. But Ikki was right, they couldn’t get into the prison without Jinora. Or could they?

“Ikki…” Opal hesitated, the idea had come to her so suddenly, she was afraid it wouldn’t work. There wasn’t time to go over it. It would have to. “Do you trust me?”

Ikki narrowed her eyes. “What’re you thinking?”

Opal took a deep breath, then looked over to the outer-wall of the city. There would be guards there. Ikki wouldn’t be the first airbender they’d arrested.

“I know how to get into the prison.”

* * *

 

"Do you think she'll come?"

Zaheer's voice was full of his doubt. Aiwei had little interest in repeating himself for the hundredth time, but he did anyway.

"Of course she will." He shrugged one shoulder and crossed his arms. "She may be able to ignore Zaofu when there's any semblance of separation, but with me _here_ , she'll see me. Don't doubt that. I've conducted business with her before."

Zaheer snorted, his gaze drawn by the intricate tapestries lining the walls of the room they'd been sequestered in. "Business."

Aiwei felt a sneer turn up the corner of his lips. "Suyin is fond of letting others tend to her responsibilities. I came to Ba Sing Se often in her place."

"No different than now. Good. She'll trust you."

"She should."

The Queen was known for her unpleasantness, not her intelligence. Su had no doubt taken the time to alert the Queen of the failed attempt to take the Avatar, but she likely hadn't mentioned him by name. He was counting on that, in fact. Suyin preferred to keep certain details to herself. That would have been one.

Plus, Zaheer had cut his hair. That was good. They'd purchased him some decent clothing from a store in the middle-ring with money Aiwei had to spare, and Aiwei thought he looked presentable. They wanted him to go unrecognized.

_At least to pass as my assistant. Nothing more._

When a pair of Dai Li guards entered the room, Aiwei raised his eyebrow slowly. The Queen would be with them, he thought. And just as he expected, she followed them in within seconds. He was, for once, pleased to see her. She looked highly irritated—even more than usual. That didn't bother him. When she saw him, he bowed.

"Your majesty."

She huffed. "Suyin has been calling me for hours. I didn't know she was sending someone. What do you want?"

"Haven't you spoken to her?" Aiwei asked, keeping his voice at a level and polite tone. If Su _had_ spoken to the Queen today, they would have to come up with a new plan. Fast.

The Queen looked at him as if he'd suggested she cut off her own arm. "Of course not. I don't appreciate her hounding me. Talking to _you_ is only a formality. I'll ask again, what do you want?"

Aiwei was relieved. If she hadn’t talked to Su, then they would be able to proceed as they’d planned. She didn't ask for his name. She should have remembered him. So, Aiwei gave her the warmest smile he could muster. He could still lie.

"Suyin sent me to speak with you, about Kuvira."

That got the Queen's attention, and she tilted her head back slightly, examining him. "And?"

He'd seen the posters. The Queen wanted both Kuvira and Korra arrested. Why, he neither knew nor cared. But he could use it.

"She got word of Kuvira's...offenses. She sent me to help you apprehend her."

There was doubt that flashed in the Queen's eyes for only a moment. But she was watching him warily. "Why would Suyin help me capture her daughter-in-law?"

He had to keep himself from smirking. "I'm afraid Suyin doesn't tolerate traitors, your majesty.”

 _Including me_. “Any crime Kuvira has committed will be punished as severely as possible if she returns to Zaofu. Suyin sent me to ensure that we caught her...one way or the other."

"Hmm." She seemed to be processing what he'd said and he saw her eyes drift to Zaheer. Aiwei watched her carefully, able to feel her heartbeat reverberating through the stone floor under his bare feet. He would be able to feel the slightest increase in her heart rate, especially if it was from the fear of recognition. It never went up. Instead the Queen's gaze returned to him a few seconds later.

"Who's your friend?"

"My assistant." Aiwei lied. "His name is Jong. If Kuvira is in the city, the two of us will find her."

"Good." The Queen turned from him and waved her hand dismissively. "Start looking for her in the morning. The wall is well guarded at night, she won’t get out. You may stay here in the palace until then. I'll reward the pair of you well if you find her."

Aiwei trusted that wouldn't be difficult. He'd managed to avoid Kuvira earlier that day. If she'd caught up to him, he'd have been forced to kill her. But with her alive, they had the chance that she'd lead them straight to Korra.

_Her desire to protect will doom both of them._

She'd have done well to be less predictable. Aiwei had the edge. He was comfortable, confident even. The Red Lotus wouldn't fail. Not this time.

"What about the Avatar?" Zaheer asked.

"They're likely together." The Queen shrugged. "If you find _her_ , I'll make sure even your grandchildren live like kings."

"Of course, your majesty." Aiwei bowed and he saw Zaheer frowning in the corner of his vision.

They didn't want a reward for capturing Korra. Her death would be more than enough. Aiwei wasn't sure they'd find her, not so soon, even with Kuvira's unknowing help. Zaheer didn't see Kuvira's usefulness but he would soon. Aiwei would make sure Zaheer saw she was a pawn in a bigger game. They wanted Korra first and foremost, Aiwei understood that. Zaheer just had to accept there was a game to play before they trapped her. But even if they didn't succeed soon, their plans didn't change.

The Queen had let them into the palace without a second thought, and once she ceased to be useful, they'd dispose of her. The world would be better without her. The Red Lotus would kill her and move on. Korra would come sooner or later. Zaheer just had to be patient, and Aiwei was afraid that after their failure in Zaofu that was wishful thinking. Zaheer had only one thing on his mind right now. The Avatar had to die. Aiwei didn’t care when. But to Zaheer, it mattered. The Avatar had to come first. If Zaheer had his way, she would. Aiwei just wasn’t sure it would work out that way, and they had to be adaptable. Being in the palace with the Queen was a start. They had her cornered if need be. The thought of that excited him. Things were coming together nicely, he thought.

* * *

 

Jinora had barely begun to doze when the door to her cell slammed open. She opened her eyes and blinked blearily toward the door, wondering what was going on. There were a pair of guards standing in the dimly illuminated doorway, but they said nothing to her. Instead, they tossed something into the cell with her and closed the door almost immediately.

“Maybe this one will cooperate better.”

Jinora sat up on her cot, fully awake now, only to see the person they’d thrown in with her gradually pushing themselves to their feet. It was dark, and she had a hard time seeing them.

“Hello?”

A sigh reached her ears and she felt a weight land on the cot next to her before she had a pair of arms wrapping around her. “ _Jinora_.”

Her heart sank when she heard Ikki’s voice near her ear. Ikki had been livid when they’d parted ways in the Spirit World but Jinora hadn’t expected _this_. What had she done?

“Ikki? What’d you—how did you get here?”

“I picked a fight with a couple of guards on the wall.” Ikki admitted slowly, as if she didn’t want to tell her. “I made sure they realized I was an airbender. They turned me over to the Dai Li almost immediately once I had their attention.”

“ _Why_?” Jinora huffed in frustration, taking Ikki by the shoulders and pushing her away slightly.

“Figured you could use some help.”

“Ikki, _no_.” Jinora scolded her despite knowing it was too late to change it now. Ikki was here. Jinora couldn’t simply send her away. They were stuck together. “What were you thinking?!”

“That the next person who even thinks about hurting you is getting their ribs broken.” Ikki said plainly.

Jinora thought briefly about shaking her until she came to her senses. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long exhale trying to clear her head. Ikki shouldn’t have done that, but there was no use in telling her that now.

“Ikki what about the plan?” Jinora finally asked, unable to keep the frustration from her voice despite barely being above a whisper in order to avoid being overheard.

“It changed.”

“Alone, Opal can’t--.”

“Won’t have to.” Ikki cut her off, her voice equally as quiet. “She’ll have Kuvira, Mako and Bolin with her.”

“This isn’t going to work.” Jinora protested.

“Yes it will.” Ikki promised firmly. “And I’m here to appease the Queen until then.”

Jinora groaned and let her head lean back against the wall. She was so frustrated. She felt so helpless, especially now that Ikki was trapped with her. Lin would know soon if she didn’t already, though she was still across the hall. Jinora hoped the noise hadn’t woken her, but part of Jinora wondered if Lin even slept. She doubted it.

Jinora and Ikki had both made their decisions. One would fight, the other wouldn’t. The Queen would be infinitely pleased, both by Ikki’s presence and her willingness to fight. That would buy them some small favor with her, at least until Opal and the others could try to carry out the new plan—which Jinora didn’t approve of. But she supposed she didn’t have much of a choice. Now Jinora was still in the same situation as before—waiting.

“Getting Kuvira down here will be bad.” Ikki muttered. “For the guards, not us. Bolin too. Sure, the guards are earthbenders…but Kuvira and Bolin can do some real damage down here. It’s like going into a badgermole den and expecting to outsmart the badgermoles…”

Ikki continued talking under her breath, as if she was going over the idea in her head. But Jinora’s thoughts were drawn to the mentioning of badgermoles, and she remembered the strange dream she’d had. She still didn’t know what the dream meant, but the thought of it made her uneasy.

She almost felt suffocated, now that she was in the cell with Ikki. It was the unshakable feeling that something was going to go wrong. She’d felt it in the Spirit World while she talked to Ikki not an hour before, but now it had amplified and terrified her. They had to get out. One way or another. She wasn’t happy about the new circumstances, but they still had a chance. If they didn’t take it, Jinora was afraid they’d run out of time.

* * *

 

_"I don't know what I expected." Asami growled as she slammed the hood to the car shut. "There's a reason I call it cabbage crap."_

_They weren't even halfway to Zaofu. The car shouldn't have broken down. Asami took pride in the certainty that if she'd been driving a Satomobile they could have made the trip a dozen times without so much as a hiccup._

_"Too rough on it." Korra shrugged. Asami didn't feel like mentioning she wasn't rough on it, the car just didn't meet the high standards that she and Hiroshi has set for the Satomobile line. "Can you fix it?"_

_It was Asami's turn to shrug. She didn't have the tools._

_"We can start walking"_

_"Yes, Korra." Asami's tone was snippy but she couldn't help it. "The Earth Queen has an order out for your arrest and a terrorist group is trying to kill you. Let's walk. Where are we going to walk to?!"_

_They'd passed miles of what seemed to be swamp, a massive wall of foliage to the right of the road. That was all Asami had seen in the distance for nearly an hour before the car broke down. All she could see ahead of them was swamp. There were no gas stations, no hotels, nothing. The only thing in sight was swamp. And Korra wanted to walk._

_Asami was frustrated by the whole situation. She was angry, but not at Korra. She knew immediately that she shouldn't have raised her voice, because instigating an argument with Korra was the last thing she wanted right now. That would only make things worse. She half-expected Korra—still tired from a sleepless night—to be more than eager to respond angrily in an exhaustion fueled flare of her temper. Instead, Korra raised her eyebrows and reached for her cellphone._

_Asami had been so upset she hadn't even thought about calling someone. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and suddenly felt incredibly foolish. But she didn't expect Korra to sigh, a frown pulling at the corners of her mouth._

_"What?"_

_"Well I was going to call dad." Korra muttered, putting her phone away. "But I don't have any signal."_

_That was weird, and Asami found herself instinctively reaching for her own phone to check. She didn't either._

_‘There went that idea.’_

_"So now what?"_

_Korra gave her a tired look. If she was honest, it looked like Korra was about to fall asleep on her feet._

_"Asami I really don't know. You don't know if you can fix the car, you don't want to walk, I can't call anyone, and I'm sure someone is going to drive by and wonder what the hell we're doing here."_

_That in itself posed a new threat Asami hadn't thought of. She tried to offer strangers a cautious and incomplete trust upon meeting them, but this was a situation in which she was thoroughly wary about their surroundings. Borderline paranoid. She'd have to think of an alternative, but nothing was presenting itself._

_Asami looked to the swamp and frowned. She'd rather take her chances there, but she didn't know how to suggest it to Korra. There was something tugging at her to go into the swamp, and she wondered if Korra felt it too. She'd noticed Korra looking at it more than once and thought she had. Asami was doing her best to ignore the feeling._

_"I'm going to take a nap." Korra's voice was laced with fresh irritation, and it drew Asami's attention. "If I sleep more than two hours, wake me up."_

_Asami barely had time to nod before Korra had climbed into the backseat of the car. She leaned her head against the door and stretched the rest of her body out across the seat as best she could before crossing her arms over her chest. Asami signed and made her way to the front seat of the car, sitting down before she looked at the swamp again._

_No cars had passed them since they pulled over. Period. It was odd, Asami thought. This was the primary highway that crossed the Earth Kingdom, but this stretch of it was completely dead. She didn't know what that meant, but she didn't like it. Still, she held out the chance that someone might pass by._

_She was quiet for a few minutes, waiting for Korra's breathing to change to indicate she was asleep. The longer it took the change to come, the worse Asami felt. Finally she gave up, awkwardly climbing over the center armrest dividing the front seat. It was slightly difficult to get across and get situated before she climbed onto the back seat and on top of Korra. She bent her legs awkwardly in order to fit in the space, eventually resting her head on Korra's shoulder. She could have cried when she felt Korra's arms wrap around her, but she only sighed._

_"I'll think of something." She should have apologized, she thought, but what good would it do now? The only thing she could do was adapt._

_"I know you will." Korra replied quietly before kissing her forehead. "When I wake up, we both will."_

_Two hours. Asami nodded, and felt Korra shift slightly to try and get more comfortable in the cramped space. She'd let Korra rest, and she'd wait. When Korra woke up, Asami decided they'd go into the swamp. It seemed to be the only option. It was just a question of what was in there. Asami wasn't sure she wanted to find out._

***

Asami sighed and checked the time on her phone. She’d let Korra sleep, even after two hours came and went. It had been three now. She’d rather Korra wake up on her own, despite what Korra had told her. She’d already accepted that Korra might sleep much longer, but given the cramped conditions of the car, she didn’t expect that outcome to be very likely.

“Asami?” The sound of Korra’s voice, a rumble near her ear, startled her. A deep breath followed, and Korra stretched out her limbs as best she could. “How long’s it been?”

“A while.” Asami replied. “About three hours, actually.”

Korra hummed, but didn’t complain. When Asami shifted so that she was more or less sitting on Korra’s legs, Korra sat up and rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

“And?”

“I want to go into the swamp.” Asami had had nothing but time to solidify her own decision. She _had_ to go into the swamp. She couldn’t ignore the pull any longer.

She was surprised to see Korra looking at her with a furrowed brow, her eyes curious. “Why?”

Asami sighed and half-heartedly shrugged. She didn’t know the best way to explain it. She settled on a vague and meaningless gesture. “I don’t--.”

“You feel it.” Korra said quietly. When Asami nodded, Korra’s eyes flitted from her to the window. The swamp was looming in the distance, a dark shadow where the sun was setting behind it. “Yeah. Me too.”

“You do?” Asami asked, her questions from earlier being answered. “Here I was thinking I was going crazy.”

Korra cracked a smile and scratched the back of her head. “I guess we better get started then. It’ll be completely dark soon.”

They didn’t have anything to bring with them other than Asami’s bag and the bag Korra had packed to go to Ba Sing Se in the first place. Asami was more than happy to leave the Cabbage Car behind them, and as Korra collected her bag from the front seat Asami gave the back fender a kick. The dent she left was both satisfying and infuriating, and she heard Korra blow out an amused puff of air before she shut the car door.

“Really, sunshine?”

“Yes.” Asami replied firmly, pushing her hair over one shoulder with a disapproving cluck of her tongue. “Cabbage crap.”

Korra grinned and handed Asami her bag. “When are you and Hiroshi going to let that go?”

“Never.”

“That’s what I was afraid of.” Korra laughed, before jerking her head toward the swamp. “Come on.”

They began the trek toward the swamp without a backwards glance. Once Asami had positioned the strap of her bag on her shoulder she retrieved the small flashlight she’d brought along and clicked it on. It wouldn’t help much, but it’d help them see all the same. She thought she heard Korra snort, but she wasn’t in the mood to have Korra guiding them around with one hand occupied by her firebending. This would suffice.

The only problem was, the closer they got to the swamp, the closer Asami got to Korra. There was something unnerving about the thing. She couldn’t quite place what it was, but she took immense comfort in Korra’s presence. She finally slipped her hand through Korra’s when the first wave of trees was mere feet before them, her grip tight. Something was _wrong_.

Despite the foreboding feeling that was beginning to fester—one she couldn’t explain—the urge to be in the swamp was stronger here than it had been in the car. Even with the growing fear, there was a clear strong voice in the back of Asami’s head saying one thing. _This is right_.

The conflicting feelings only made her unease grow. She barely noticed the trees and vines growing thicker around them until almost all outside light from the remainder of the sunset was gone. It was nearly pitch black, and all they had was Asami’s flashlight. Korra seemed more bothered by the dark than Asami felt, and it wasn’t long before a flame was lit in her free hand. It did little to fight off the darkness, Asami noticed.

“Asami?” Korra’s voice was a sharp whisper, underlined with fear as if she was afraid Asami wasn’t there.

It was only when Korra spoke that Asami realized what was wrong. The swamp was silent.

Silent wasn’t the right word. This wasn’t mere silence. For a swamp, silence itself could include the still-noises of life. Animals that were resting for the night, the noise of running water if there was any, any indication that there was something _more_ out there. Instead, there was emptiness. Like Korra and Asami were the only living things there.

She took a deep breath and squeezed Korra’s hand as tightly as she could. The grip she received in response was a quiet confirmation. It was an anchor. She could have gotten lost in the void surrounding them, if not for Korra. She wasn’t letting go.

_I’m here too. We’re together. Not alone._

It was Asami who stopped. She was overcome with dread about taking another step forward, and her feet locked into place. She thought for a second that Korra would take another step or two but she didn’t. Instead, Korra looked around, eventually nodding toward a large, nearly rotted tree trunk.

“It’s flat enough there…I don’t want to go further.”

“Me either.” Asami agreed. It was wide enough for them to lay down, but she was far too afraid of the emptiness of the swamp around them to consider sleeping.

That was all Korra needed to hear. She only let go of Asami’s hand once they were next to the tree trunk, only so she could pick up pieces of broken branches and leaves that lay around the base. She was half-clearing the area for them to rest, as well as gathering enough of the wood to start a fire.

“You know…” Korra said as she dropped the load in her arms a few minutes later. “For it to look like a swamp…it’s really--.”

“Dry.” Asami finished. She’d noticed it too.“Yeah.”

“I don’t hear any water.”

“I don’t hear _anything_.” Asami told her. The look in Korra’s eyes told her enough. Korra was doing her best to _ignore_ the absence of sound.

Asami remained standing even after Korra started the fire, only moving once Korra herself sat down with her back against the base of the tree trunk. Asami sat next to her, taking Korra’s hand again once she had gotten comfortable. A feeling of safety came to her once this happened, her back guarded by the long dead-tree, with the fire separating the pair of them from the rest of the swamp. It would do.

“You know what’s weird, Korra?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do I feel like we should be _here_ …but that we shouldn’t?”

“I guess the same way I do…” Korra chuckled quietly. “We should be okay here. Once the sun comes up and we can _see_ …”

Asami sighed and put her head on Korra’s shoulder. Sunrise would be a _long_ time away. She refused to go back to the car, not now.

“It’s your turn to sleep, Asami.” Korra said after a slight pause. “Considering I just woke up.’

“Too quiet.” Asami protested. Korra huffed, readjusting so that one arm was around Asami’s shoulders. They were both leaning against the tree as much as each other, and it was comforting. To a point, at least. “I miss Sokka.”

“Me too.”

Even _talking_ to each other, despite their close proximity, only amplified the emptiness around them. Asami hated it.

Korra seemed undeterred, and when Asami managed to yawn, Korra began to hum. It was a tune Asami hadn’t heard in quite some time, one that Korra used to use to lull Sokka to sleep when he was a baby. If Korra’s goal had been to get Asami to sleep, she was succeeding rapidly. The low hum and faint vibration from Korra’s chest that accompanied the sound was incredibly effective at soothing Asami. It drew her thoughts away from her unease, and before she knew it she was having a hard time fighting off sleep. Her eyelids were heavy and she tried to focus on the fire, blinking at it tiredly until her eyes burned. The last thing she noticed before sleep claimed her fully was Korra’s fingers threading through her own, the low hummed tune never wavering.


	25. The Not So Great Escape

“What’s the point in waiting?” P’li asked, reclining on the couch in the quarters the Queen had given them.

Aiwei looked away from the window to see Zaheer sulking. He wondered if Zaheer had heard her, or if he’d even respond. Zaheer had been meditating most of the day, but now they were well into the afternoon and he’d said nothing.

After a long silence, Zaheer stood. “The Avatar isn’t here. I can feel it.”

“So what do we do?”

“We move.” Zaheer growled. “Tonight, we’ll take down the Earth Queen. There’s no use staying in Ba Sing Se.”

“I trust you have a plan.” Aiwei told him, arching one eyebrow.

“I do. And they’re not ready. But first, we need to get rid of some of these guards.”

Aiwei snorted. The idea of getting rid of any large amount of the Dai Li was ridiculous.

“How do you plan on doing that?”

Zaheer looked over at Ghazan and P’li before flashing Aiwei a wicked grin.

“We distract them.”

* * *

 

Jinora winced as the gust of air left Ikki with a roar and slammed the guard into the wall. The other guards seemed shocked at the new aggression after Jinora’s inaction, but the Queen was grinning.

_She wanted us to fight._

Jinora kept repeating it to herself to remember. She wasn’t surprised that the Queen seemed to be enjoying the spectacle. Though she didn’t support her sister’s decision to engage the guards when they attacked, the other airbenders seemed relieved. Jinora was too, if only slightly. Despite being treated by a healer she could still feel the aches spread through her body from the beating she’d received for being complacent. Ikki would not receive such treatment.

She felt guilty. Even though Ikki was the one tossing the guards the Queen sent at her like rag-dolls, Jinora felt like she was betraying everything Tenzin had ever taught them.

_Airbenders don’t fight. Evade. Don’t fight. This is wrong._

Ikki didn’t seem to mind anymore, and Jinora wondered if this bothered her deep down. Opal had been eager to release herself from the vow of non-aggression, but coming from Ikki it was odd.

 _Why_?

Jinora dreaded what would happen when Tenzin learned of what had happened in the prison, though he already knew of Ikki’s decision to abandon the vow as Opal had.

_This has gone too far._

Still, with Ikki pleasing the Queen more and more with each attack, part of Jinora felt better. They wouldn’t have to stay much longer. With Ikki in the prison with her, they’d made plans before the sun rose to escape before the day was over. Using spirit projection they were able to contact Opal and Kuvira who were just outside the city. They would coordinate the rest with Mako and Bolin, but they were ready to escape.

Jinora watched silently when the Queen waved the guards away and instructed Ikki to begin training the others. Jinora stayed in place, but the Queen either didn’t notice or didn’t care. With every minute that passed, they were closer to their freedom.

_You have no idea. You can’t keep us here._

Ikki was just as eager to leave, though she’d only just got there the night before. She was growing impatient, Jinora could see the signs of it in her sister’s form. She was getting sloppy, and was only half-heartedly showing the others stances and strikes that would do them little good. The Queen didn’t realize that Ikki wasn’t putting any effort into her instruction, and by the end of the hour she was satisfied.

“Take them back to their cells.” She instructed the guards with a wave of her hand. “This was good. I look forward to meeting with you again tomorrow to continue.”

Ikki gave her a respectful bow, but Jinora saw this distaste flash in her sister’s eyes as soon as she turned around. Ikki was disgusted. They were obedient as the guards escorted them back to their shared cell, but the further away from the Queen they got the closer Ikki seemed to vomiting.

“I hate her.” Ikki muttered quietly as the door slammed and locked behind them.

“Me too. Good news is we won’t have to see her again.”

“I’m ready to go now--.” Ikki began.

“I know. But we have to wait until sundown.”

Ikki huffed and rolled her eyes, flopping onto the cot before glaring angrily at her feet. Jinora sighed but didn’t let it get to her. They had to be patient for a while longer. The darkness would be safer for the others. Part of her still remained uneasy, and she hoped Kuvira and Opal would be able to reach them safely.

_I wish Korra was here._

* * *

 

Korra stood at the edge of the water, looking down into the clearer end of the shallows. There was a large fish that had been circling nearby and she’d been keeping an eye on it. She could reach it from where she was with her bending, but she was more interested in seeing if there was more than one. The longer she waited, the more impatient she got. She finally gave up, bending a small bit of water around the fish and pulling it out of the shallows. It felt like cheating, to catch the fish that way. Korra ignored the feeling however. It was more important that she and Asami eat.

As she brought the fish closer, something in the distance caught her eye. She could faintly make out the form of a man gradually sifting his way through the vines across from her. Korra raised one eyebrow, her eyes quickly darting to where Asami was standing nearby. Asami had seen the change in Korra’s expression, and she was looking in the direction Korra had been, but it was clear to Korra that Asami didn’t see anything—or anyone.

But Korra wasn’t imagining it. She looked again to make sure, and her eyes found the man again in time to see him fully clear the last of the vines. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the familiar faded-blue parka, coupled with the silvery almost snow-like hair that was still pulled into a wolf-tail. Despite the weathered face lined with wrinkles, the deep blue eyes were just as Korra remembered them. But the faintest of grins spread across his lips, and it was almost enough to stop Korra’s heart. It had been twenty years. And now Sokka was standing in front of her, just as she remembered him.

“Korra?” Asami’s voice was full of worry, but Korra’s head was spinning and Korra barely heard her.

He wasn’t real. He couldn’t be real. He’d been dead for twenty years. Still, her heart was raising, an all but forgotten ache forming in her chest. Sokka was _there_.

“Korra?” Asami called again, and Korra heard movement in the water coming toward her. But her eyes never left Sokka.

He stood there for several seconds, watching her with the well-worn smile she hadn’t seen in so long, until he gave her a nod and turned to leave. Korra didn’t know what was going on, but she knew he couldn’t just leave like that. Before she knew what she was doing, Korra was running. If he _was_ real, she wanted to talk to him.

“Sokka?!”

She heard Asami yelling for her, but Korra couldn’t stop. She had to know if it was real or not, despite some deeper part of her soul understanding that it wasn’t. She still had to know. If he was real, which her inner-eight year-old hoped he was—then she had so much to tell him.

“Sokka, wait!” Despite his age, he was easily avoiding Korra. She could only ever see his back to her, always several steps ahead.

She chased him until her lungs burned, and tears stung her eyes. The further she ran the more she realized she was just chasing the wind. It had been twenty years, she told herself. Even if she wasn’t sure Sokka had died when he had, he’d have been gone well before now. But some small part of her wouldn’t give up. She’d seen him, now she needed the closure. So she kept running.

Finally, Sokka stopped. Korra could see him through the thick vines just ahead of her, and she stumbled through the roots in front of her with one arm out to bat the vines away, trying to get a clearer view of him. He was finally there, and all she had to do was just push a bit further and she could talk to him properly.

Unfortunately, when the vines cleared away, she found herself alone. Korra didn’t want to believe it, and she spun around rapidly trying to find him.

“Sokka?!”

It took several seconds to sink in, but Korra was alone. Sokka wasn’t there, if he had been at all. She felt like she was going crazy, and the next thing Korra knew her legs were buckling underneath her. Once she was on the ground she pulled her knees to her chest and took a deep breath, tears pouring down her face. She felt like an idiot.

“I should have known better.” Korra said aloud, her voice bitter as she wiped her eyes.

“Korra?!”

She turned her head in the direction Asami’s voice had come from, and it made a bad feeling worse. She’d left Asami there without thinking about her at all. She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face before she pushed herself back to her feet. Sokka was dead. He had been for twenty years. Whatever she saw in the swamp wasn’t him, and she had to accept that. It didn’t make it hurt less, but that was just the way it was. She had to focus on Asami. There was no doubt in her mind that she’d scared her.

“Over here, Asami!”

Korra could hear Asami wading through the vines much like she had, and when Asami finally emerged Korra saw that she was out of breath and her face was pale. She looked at Korra worriedly when she saw her, and Korra felt extremely foolish.

“Korra…” Asami said slowly, her brows furrowing. “What happened?”

Korra shook her head, wiping the fresh tears on the back of her hand. “I saw Sokka. _My_ Sokka.”

Asami looked around much as Korra had, looking for Sokka too but without seeing him. He was long gone. When she looked to Korra again, her eyes were sad. Korra didn’t want Asami to think she was crazy.

“I saw him, Asami. Really. Just like he was right there in front of me. Just like I remember--.” She stopped and sighed. Maybe she _was_ crazy.

She felt Asami’s fingers stroke her cheek, and she looked up to see Asami still watching her. “I believe you, Korra. Something isn’t right in this swamp and we both know it. So if you say you saw Sokka…then you saw him.”

Korra nodded tentatively, leaning into Asami’s touch. It was more comforting than Asami would ever realize, but Korra was still shaken from seeing Sokka. If the swamp was playing tricks with her head, she wanted to know why. The feeling that she and Asami should be there was still present, after all.

Korra pulled Asami’s hand from her face and sighed, lacing their fingers together before she took a second look around. There was something _there_. She couldn’t call it much more than a gut-feeling, but she trusted it. She scanned the trees and vines surrounding them but found little. It wasn’t until she looked at the ground that she caught sight of the worn down footpath that led back into the swamp in two directions. One half went behind Korra and Asami, in the direction they had come from, but the other went on ahead. Something told Korra to follow it.

“You see that?” Korra asked, pointing it out to Asami.

“Yeah. Wonder where it goes to.”

“We’re about to find out.” Korra said, squeezing Asami’s hand before she set out.

The path didn’t lead half as far as Korra had anticipated, eventually bringing them to what appeared to be a small cave. There was dead moss hanging over the entrance, and Asami and Korra exchanged a glance before Korra lit a flame in her palm and stepped forward.

She wasn’t sure whether she should be thankful or alarmed that the cave was empty. It had been occupied once before, Korra could see that. There was a fire-pit that had been dug into the ground, and it showed signs of use but none of it was recent. There were various pieces of earthen-furniture, including a series of shelves that had been carved out of the wall. It was all clean, and likely the result of earthbending Korra thought.

There was a tea kettle and several jars and cups resting on the shelves, but they were empty. If they weren’t, their contents had turned to dust. No one had been here in a long time, that much was apparent.

“Well…” Korra said after a pause, looking around. “I guess we can stay here tonight. We’ll just need something for a fire…”

“What about our stuff?” Asami asked, arching a brow. “We left our bags near the pond you were fishing in.”

Korra’s shoulders sagged. She hadn’t thought about that, and she didn’t know if they’d be able to find their way back to their things—and if they _did_ , if they would be able to return to the cave.

“We’ll need our phones.” Asami added. “I mean…I know we didn’t have signal outside the swamp…but I’d rather have them on the off-chance they work than not.”

Korra nodded, but she wasn’t too keen on going back outside. Not after seeing Sokka. If they were careful they could leave markers to guide themselves back, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to try. One glance outside the mouth of the cave and she saw that the swamp had darkened considerably and it was nearly night. There wouldn’t be time, they would have to set out in the morning or they _would_ get lost.

“We can deal with it in the morning.”

Asami glanced at her, and Korra couldn’t miss the worry still lingering in her eyes. “It’s…it’s probably an Avatar thing.” Asami tried to soothe. “We saw a lot of spirits this morning. Maybe they’re related.”

Korra sighed and shrugged. She didn’t know, and wasn’t sure she wanted to.

“I’m going to see if I can find some dry wood to make a fire with.” Asami told her quietly. When Korra started to object, Asami stopped her. “I’ll stay close. I promise. If you want to come you can, but I’ll be okay.”

Korra didn’t want Asami to go alone, but dreaded the thought of going back into the swamp. Something about the cave told her she was safe. She sighed again.

“I’ll sit outside and listen for you.” Korra finally offered. It was enough of a compromise.

“Good idea.” Asami said with a warm smile. “I won’t take long.”

 _Please don’t_ , Korra thought. The last thing she wanted was to be alone.

* * *

 

“I don’t think we’re high enough.”

Opal huffed from behind her, clearly irritated. “Juicy has to be above the clouds. If we can’t see the ground, whoever is on the ground _hopefully_ can’t see us. The darkness helps.”

Kuvira wasn’t comforted. She had no way to reach the ground. Opal could glide, but the best thing Kuvira could do would be jump and pray. Jumping from this height would only have one outcome and Kuvira would like to live a little longer if she had any say about it.

“Stop it.” Opal grumbled, rising from where she’d been seated on Juicy’s head. “You’re making me nervous.”

“Glad I’m not the only one nervous then.” Kuvira shrugged, to which Opal responded with a shove to her shoulder. “If you haven’t noticed, I don’t have a way down.”

“You’ve got me.” Opal replied. “I’ll get you down.”

“You’ll forgive me for not believing you.”

“Shut up.”

Kuvira couldn’t form another smart remark in the time it took Opal to deploy the wings of her glider-suit. Opal stretched for a moment before sighing and looking at Kuvira with a slight frown.

“Once I come back around, wrap your cables around my waist and you can dangle from me as I go down. I can keep us up that long.”

“You’re fucking crazy.”

“It’ll work. I won’t drop you.”

It was the only shot they had, and Kuvira knew it. Juicy couldn’t get lower than where he was now without being seen. A skybison drew more attention than they would, even if it was dark. She just hoped Opal knew what she was doing.

“Fine.”

Before Kuvira could blink Opal leapt off Juicy’s saddle, disappearing off to one side and out of sight. Kuvira took a deep breath and steadied herself. She wanted to keep her feet on the ground—or on Juicy. But that wasn’t an option. She was startled when Opal shot up through the air behind her, but when Opal evened out and began to glide above her Kuvira was as ready as she could be.

Both cables darted from her hips and wound around Opal’s waist with enough slack that Kuvira could take a running start off of Juicy’s back. She held her breath as the freefall started, not knowing when it would be cut short. It came sooner than she expected, with the cables pulling taut within seconds and she felt fear form in her gut at the jerking motion that continued her fall. She contemplated letting the cables go, momentarily lacking confidence in Opal’s capability. But that would have inevitably led to her own death. She was thankful that the fall slowed shortly before she made a decision, and looked up to see Opal gliding above her.

“You okay?”

“I’ll get us to the ground.” Opal assured. “Don’t worry.”

“Safely?”

“No, Kuvira. I’m going to drop you. I promise.”

“Have to ask.” Kuvira replied. She tried to avoid looking down, and she felt a little better for it.

The rest of the descent was smooth, and Kuvira dared to look down as the walls surrounding the palace began to pass underneath them. They were going to land in the gardens as best she could tell in the dark. When she was comfortable with the drop distance she released her cables from Opal’s waist and entered a freefall, bracing herself and fragmenting the earth under her feet when she made contact with the ground. She heard Opal land close by, and turned to join her.

“Alright, where is Ikki supposed to be?”

“Dunno. But we’re going to find out.”

Kuvira frowned to herself but followed Opal’s lead. She’d hoped Ikki would be easy to find. The sooner they got into the prison the sooner they could get out. She didn’t want to stay out in the open any longer than necessary.

There was a surprising lack of guards, which Opal seemed to notice at the same time Kuvira did.

“Something’s not right.”

Kuvira nodded, looking around cautiously. “We can’t worry about it. We need to move.”

“I hope Mako and Bolin made it in okay.” Opal muttered as she began to move toward where they suspected the prison to be.

Kuvira had almost forgotten about them. She hoped as Opal did that they’d made it inside the palace walls, but was briefly afraid that the two brothers might have been responsible for the absence of guards. _No, they wouldn’t have gotten caught._

A distant boom echoed from the lower-ring of the city, and Kuvira flinched at the noise. It was too familiar to not send a pang of fear through her. P’li was there. Which could only mean that the Red Lotus were attacking. She fought every instinct to grab Opal and run, forcing herself to stay. They had to help the airbenders. She just hoped they had time.

“What was that?” Opal whispered, the fear apparent in her shaky tone.

“You know what that was.”

“P’li…”

Kuvira took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, clenching her fists.

“We have to find Ikki.”

“Opal?” The third voice caused Kuvira’s head to snap around, and she saw the wispy form of Ikki a few yards away from them. “Oh thank goodness—this way. Quickly.”

Opal surged forward, and Kuvira had to jog and keep up with both of them as Ikki’s near-transparent form darted ahead of them. A second boom echoed through the city and Kuvira swallowed hard. _At least she knows where we’re going. Now I just need to know what the Red Lotus are up to._

* * *

 

Aiwei kept himself from rolling his eyes as he strolled into the throne room at Zaheer’s side. Zaheer had decided the pair of them would be present for the early execution of the Earth Queen. This would give them the chaos they craved. The rest would be easy.

The Earth Queen was sitting on her throne, looking down at the pair of them without even bothering to mask her disinterest. “What is so important that the two of you had to come so late?”

 _We came to kill you_.

Aiwei lied. “We wanted to let you know we found no sign of the Avatar during our search today.”

They hadn’t even looked. The Avatar wasn’t in Ba Sing Se. They didn’t have to look for Korra to know that. Her friends were still nearby, but they mattered little. They’d die just like the rest.

“What’s the point in telling me something I already know?” The Queen scoffed. “If you’d have found her, you’d have brought her to me.”

_No we wouldn’t have._

Aiwei started to say something more, but Zaheer interrupted him.

“I wanted to discuss the state of the Earth Kingdom, your highness.” Aiwei saw the corner of Zaheer’s lips twitch into a smirk as he spoke. Zaheer had been waiting for this longer than the rest of them. “You see, I think that it’s kind of unfair that the stability of an entire nation rests on one selfish woman’s shoulders.”

The Queen was visibly insulted, but Zaheer continued speaking. He’d be hard to interrupt, whether she had the guts to try or not. Aiwei began to tune Zaheer out. He’d heard it all before, and wasn’t interested in hearing it again.

Zaheer went on about all the damage the Queen and her selfish desires had done to the Earth Kingdom, and how the entire idea of a monarchy was so outdated and useless that he wasn’t sure why she still wore the crown in the first place.

Zaheer was slowly approaching her as he spoke, and Aiwei let out a quiet sigh. Despite the pleasure seeing the Queen’s death would bring him, part of him wished he’d chosen to go with Ghazan and P’li instead. The two of them were wreaking havoc on the lower-ring of the city, leaving Aiwei with Zaheer as Ming’hua waited to take the two of them away from the palace in an airship.

Still, they all had their part to play. Aiwei was with Zaheer if something went wrong, and nothing more. The guards on the way to the queen had been easy to dispose of, and she was too proud of the Dai Li’s so called skill to bother having them in the throne room itself for such a last-minute meeting. That would be her fatal mistake, but Aiwei suspected it didn’t matter. He and Zaheer would have taken out the posted guards regardless.

But Aiwei was acutely aware that against the non-bending Queen herself, he would not be needed. Still, he kept a lookout with his bare-feet to the stone floor. He could alert Zaheer if anyone approached them, but that took minimal effort which allowed his thoughts to wander.

He hadn’t planned on staying with Zaheer and the others past Ba Sing Se. They would go on to target the other world leaders, he had no doubt of that. For Aiwei, though he supported the ideals of the Red Lotus, he had no interest in actively participating until it came to the Avatar. She was the key.

Aiwei thought briefly that he could simply pick an apartment of his choosing in the upper-ring of Ba Sing Se and wait the rest of the death out until his companions needed him again. That would be simpler, and he couldn’t say he minded the idea of being alone as Ba Sing Se crumbled into chaos bit by bit.

He was in the middle of deciding what color combinations he wanted to use in the living room when he heard a fear-filled gasp escape the queen’s throat. Aiwei raised his eyebrow and looked over, only to see Zaheer pulling the breath from her lungs. He watched silently, satisfaction coursing through him as the life was quite literally torn from her. Aiwei hesitated when she dropped to the floor, suddenly able to sense the presence of others just outside the throne room door.

He was able to make out the shape of two people, but from the lack of armor he knew they weren’t Dai Li. He turned his head to look toward the entrance to the room, only to see the door cracked open the slightest amount. A wide, amber eye stared out at him through the gap and he grinned before taking a step forward.

The figures bolted when he moved, and he followed their footsteps in his mind until they were well out of his range. _It doesn’t matter_. He kept his eyes on the door though he didn’t expect them to return, and after a few moments Zaheer moved to his side looking quite pleased with the outcome of the assassination attempt.

“Now, Aiwei.” Zaheer grinned. “Prince Wu will be next.”

* * *

 

Mako grabbed Bolin’s arm and ran, winding through the maze-like halls of the palace and dragging his brother far away from the throne room. They didn’t need to be there.

“Mako what’re you doing?!” Bolin exclaimed, looking back over his shoulder toward the throne room. “What about the Queen?”

“She’s dead, Bo.” Mako replied simply. There was nothing more they could do for her. Fighting Zaheer over a dead body would get them nowhere. “We have to find Prince Wu before they do.”

Bolin didn’t have any further objections, but Mako knew his brother wasn’t happy about the decision. It didn’t matter. The only thing they could do to help now would be get the prince to safety.

 _The Earth Kingdom will need him_.

Mako had no idea where he was going, but he had a vague idea of where the prince’s room would be from noticing how the Dai Li changed shifts around the palace. He trusted the prince to be guarded all day as well as the Queen was, and he wasn’t disappointed in his instincts when they found Prince Wu lounging in the first sitting room they’d come across with two Dai Li guards posted outside.

“The Queen needs you in the throne room.” Mako told them urgently, hoping they’d be able to stop Zaheer and Aiwei but not holding his breath.

The two guards looked at each other as if they didn’t believe him, but one of them eventually stepped past him and moved on down the hall. He’d hoped they’d both leave, but he could deal with one of them on his own if it came to it.

Ignoring the guard for the more pressing matter, Mako darted into the sitting room where Wu was, the words leaving his mouth before he could be more tactful. “The Queen has been assassinated and you’re in danger. You need to come with us.”

Wu raised one eyebrow before glancing at the guard behind Mako. “What’re you talking about?”

“The Queen is dead.” Mako repeated. “The Red Lotus assassinated--.”

The tears that sprung to Wu’s eyes surprised him. “Auntie is…dead?”

“Yes. We need to get you out of here--.”

He wasn’t expecting the hand that wrapped tightly around his arm, and Mako heard a gruff ‘you’re under arrest’ before he moved. Mako didn’t want to attack the guard, but he had to get Wu out of here. The Dai Li hadn’t protected the Queen, the prince would not fare much better against the Red Lotus.

“Bolin! Grab him!” Mako barked out his instructions as he kicked a flame at the guard’s head, and he saw his brother moving out of the corner of his eye. When he heard Wu shouting in protest, he unleashed a series of short jabs, a flurry of flames that ran the guard into the wall. Before the guard had time to pick himself up Bolin had bolted, Prince Wu hoisted over his shoulder.

Mako sprinted after them, looking over his shoulder to make sure the guard wasn’t following them. They had to get out of the palace.

“Bolin, get to the gardens. That’s where Kuvira and Opal will be.”

“Mako are you sure?”

“Yes. Don’t put the prince down until they’re with you. I’ll catch up.” Bolin started to protest, but Mako cut him off. “Go! I’ll meet you there.”

Bolin continued running ahead of him and Mako skidded to a halt, turning his back on his brother.

As if on cue, the Dai Li Mako had stunned came barreling around the corner, charging down the hall when he saw Mako waiting on him.

 _I just have to buy them time. I can distract him long enough_.

* * *

 

“They’re here.”

Jinora looked up to see Ikki standing at the ready, a grin on her face. Jinora felt relief crash over her as she heard the sounds of fighting down the hall of their prison. As the sounds got closer Jinora stood and moved to the door, hoping she would get a glimpse of what was happening. She expected Kuvira, Mako, and even Bolin to be fighting their way down, but she was surprised to see a guard launched past the bars of her cell door by a gust of air.

“Nice shot, Opal.” Kuvira bragged a moment later, before both Opal and Kuvira came into Jinora’s field of vision.

“Hush. Start letting them out.”

Kuvira moved to the cell door Jinora was pressed against, and retrieved a small shard of meteorite from her pocket. She bent it down until it was almost liquid, then guided the metal with a fluid motion into the keyhole. The lock slid open a breath later, and the door swung back against Jinora and nearly knocked her down. Ikki caught her, and Kuvira looked in at them apologetically.

“You okay?”

“We’re fine.” Jinora assured her, dusting herself off. “Get Lin next, across the hall.”

Lin’s face appeared in the door’s window as Jinora spoke, her expression angry. “It’s about time.”

“Do you want out or not?” Kuvira asked, unfazed.

Lin rolled her eyes, and took a step back as Kuvira opened the door to her cell. “Give me some of that meteorite. The guards will be up and moving before you open them all.”

 “Attention all airbenders!” Lin barked as Kuvira passed over the meteorite. “We are leaving! You can come with us, or you can stay here. Which is it?” There was nothing but a chorus of ‘take us with you’ that reached Jinora from the center of the hall, and Lin nodded before she moved. “I had a feeling you’d all say that.”

As Kuvira and Lin began freeing the rest of the prisoners, Opal got Jinora’s attention with a gently-placed hand on her shoulder. “We need to go. Kuvira can lead them out.”

Jinora nodded, limping after Opal when she turned her back on Lin and Kuvira. There was a narrow metal staircase that led them above ground, and Jinora could hear shouting from above them as they made their ascent.

“OPAL!” Bolin’s panicked voice reached them, distant though it was. “KUVIRA?! SOMEBODY HELP!

Opal ran up the remaining stairs, disappearing out of Jinora’s sight only momentarily as she ran to Bolin’s aid. Jinora and Ikki emerged seconds after her, and saw Bolin running toward them with someone slung over his shoulder. As they drew closer she saw it was Prince Wu, who was doing his best to escape Bolin’s grasp.

“Bolin what’re you doing?” Opal asked, her eyebrows shooting up. “Put him down!”

“I can’t.” Bolin panted. “Queen dead—Zaheer—Aiwei—Mako fighting—help.”

A loud boom echoed from behind them, and Jinora looked over the wall to see plumes of smoke rising from Ba Sing Se. Her mouth fell open for only a moment before her eyes darted to Opal, who was standing in front of Bolin with her fists clenched.

Opal took a deep breath as airbenders began pouring out of the prison. The entrance had been covered by earthen slabs that were removed by the guards for entering and exiting, but Lin and Kuvira didn’t bother to close them as they followed the airbenders out. Jinora did a headcount as Bolin repeated his message to Kuvira and Lin, satisfied when she saw that everyone had made it out.

“Lin,” Kuvira said her name impatiently, looking at the palace warily. “What do we do?”

“We’re not staying here.” Lin grunted. “Go find an airship. Opal and I will go get Mako.”

Bolin paled. “What about the Red Lotus?”

Lin hesitated. “I don’t think that’s a fight we’re going to win today. Keep the prince safe. Kuvira—go.”

The sound of another explosion churned fear in Jinora’s stomach. They had to keep the airbenders safe. _I wish Korra was here_. Bolin moved to group up with the airbenders, a disgruntled Wu still held on his shoulder. Ikki was pacing like a caged animal, her eyes scanning the entrance to the palace, occasionally glancing in the direction Kuvira had ran in. Jinora closed her eyes and put her hands together, counting as she inhaled deeply. She needed to focus.

She tuned out the fear spreading through her, concentrating on each breath. _Kuvira will get an airship. Opal and Lin will get Mako. We will get back to Zaofu_. Jinora treated each thought as fact, counting each exhale.

Minutes passed, and Jinora only opened her eyes again when she heard the hum of an engine above them. She looked up and saw an airship approaching them, the wind whipping her hair as it descended near them. Jinora saw the airbenders tense, and it took a moment for her to recognize that it was an airship primarily used by the Dai Li, the Queen’s seal emblazoned on the side.

Jinora moved to the front of the group of airbenders as Ikki assumed a defensive position in front of the airship’s ramp. When the ramp began to open, Jinora braced herself as well. She didn’t want to fight, but they’d come this far.

Instead of any Dai Li that they were expecting, when the door lowered further they saw Kuvira with her hands raised palm-open watching them with caution. When Jinora and Ikki both relaxed with recognition, Kuvira closed her hands and lowered her arms with a smug smile.

“Here’s your airship.”

Ikki immediately began ushering the airbenders inside without a word, but Jinora turned to the palace. Lin and Opal weren’t back yet with Mako. Bolin hesitated with Wu, and she knew he was as worried about the three of them as she was.

“Take Wu inside.” Jinora told him. “I’ll wait on them.”

Bolin paused, nodding solemnly after a few seconds and carrying Prince Wu into the airship. The ground trembled underneath her feet, and Jinora frowned as she looked to the plumes of smoke rising rapidly above the city. _What’re they doing?_

Shouting drew her from her thoughts, and she snapped her head back toward the palace to see Lin, Opal, and Mako running toward her.

“Is that the airship?” Lin barked.

Jinora nodded once as the trio slowed to a jog to approach her. “Kuvira just got here.”

“We have to get into the lower-ring.” Mako panted as he jogged past Jinora onto the ramp. “We have to get my family, the whole lower-ring is on fire.”

“You got it, kid.” Lin promised, motioning for Jinora and Opal to board before her. “Then we’re getting the hell out of here.”

Mako and Lin rushed into the cockpit of the airship, and Jinora moved closer to her sister as the airship slowly rose into the air above the palace grounds. Kuvira was standing near the window, her cellphone clutched desperately against her ear. Jinora paused, unsure of who Kuvira could be calling, but when Kuvira spoke a chill spread to Jinora’s very core.

“Su? Su it’s me. We’re leaving Ba Sing Se—we’re fine. Listen to me. Please. The Red Lotus are attacking.”

Jinora felt her chest constrict as dread washed over her. Part of her felt like she’d been here before. Then she heard it, and when the words left Kuvira, Jinora couldn’t breathe.

“The Queen is dead. The city is burning. You aren’t safe.”

Kuvira continued talking, but Jinora couldn’t make out what she was saying. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she was alone. She didn’t recognize the walls around her. This was no airship. There were no airbenders, Lin, Opal, no one. She was alone. She closed her eyes again and tried to focus, but when she opened them once more she found herself in the same position. Jinora began to panic, her head whipping side to side as she tried to find something familiar.

 _This isn’t real_.

She turned around hoping she could will herself out of whatever was happening, but instead found herself face to face with Asami. Jinora froze.

_Asami isn’t here. She’s with Korra. Not real._

There were tearstains streaking down Asami’s cheeks, and she held a pistol in one hand, her grip shaky. She was looking down at her feet, and Jinora followed her gaze downwards. There was a body at Asami’s feet, but Jinora couldn’t recognize who it was. It appeared to be a man, but when Jinora looked to his face all she saw was red.

Asami choked back a sob, and when Jinora looked up again she saw nothing but pain in Asami’s eyes.

“He’s dead…” Asami croaked out. “He killed him…”

“Asami?” Jinora didn’t trust her own voice. But she was afraid. _I have to know what’s happened._

“He’s dead…” Asami repeated, before she began to fully sob. “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t stop him--.”

Asami froze. Jinora shuddered when Asami’s piercing pale eyes found her. All her agony was replaced with rage, and Jinora quickly looked down again to avoid the gaze. She was met with nothing but red.

“Jinora?”

Hearing her own name startled her. Her eyes bore into the figure at their feet to continue avoiding Asami, and she took a deep breath.

“Jinora?”

_Isn’t real. None of this is real. It’s not real. It’s not, it’s not, it’s not._

The limp body in front of her began to stir, and Jinora’s mouth fell open in horror as the bloody head turned toward her. The eyes fell open but instead of the eyes of the poor man she was met with an empty blackness, and as his mouth opened in agony Jinora clenched her eyes shut and bit back a scream.

“JINORA!”

She felt pressure on her shoulders, and used all her strength to force her eyes back open. Instead of Asami, she found Ikki in front of her, her sister’s hands gripping her tightly.

“Are you okay?”

Jinora took a shaky breath and shook her head. Bolin and Opal were both watching her with concern, Kuvira’s gaze still locked on the window. Ikki didn’t let her go, and Jinora was grateful.

Ikki sighed. “Come sit down.”

Jinora obeyed, sitting next to her sister on a low bench and gulping down air. The airbenders were staring but she didn’t care.

_This is real. Everything is okay._

It took a minute for Ikki to lean closer, her mouth close to Jinora’s ear as she whispered. “What did you see?”

“I don’t know.” Jinora replied, fear still coursing through her. “I don’t…I don’t feel right.”         

“What do you mean?”

“I feel like…part of me is missing.”

Ikki frowned at Jinora’s words, and Jinora knew she had no better way to explain it to her sister.

 _I need to calm down_. _I can’t figure it out in this condition. Just relax._

“The wall is gone.” Kuvira murmured from the window, drawing everyone’s attention. Jinora looked as best she could, and could see burning gaps in the massive stone wall that separated the lower and middle rings. Lava was pouring through them, and Jinora watched in horror as an explosion illuminated a street below them.

_We need to stop them. How many people have they killed tonight?_

* * *

 

“Mako bring the airship down!” Lin barked. “The house is below us!”

Lin felt the airship lurch slightly as Mako obeyed the order, and she saw Bolin in the corner of her vision, pacing worriedly.

“What if they’re not down there?” Bolin asked aloud, his face pale.

“They will be, Bo.” Mako called back. “The entire lower-ring is on fire. They don’t have anywhere to go.”

Lin understood Mako was trying to comfort his brother but that wasn’t the way to go about it. Even she knew that. Bolin only seemed to grow more anxious, something that was apparently irritating to Kuvira, who had moved next to Opal with her arms crossed.

“They’ll be fine.” Kuvira growled. “We’ll get them out.”

Kuvira was about as sweet as a rabid wolf, and Lin kept her mouth shut. There was nothing she herself could say to soothe any of them. Her head was throbbing painfully, and all she wanted was for the group of them to get back to Zaofu safely.

Kuvira’s response seemed to pull Bolin out of his own thoughts, and Lin watched realization flicker across his face through the fear. “What about your parents, Kuvira? They’re down there too! We can--.”

“We’re getting your family and we’re leaving.” Kuvira replied, cutting him off in a cold tone.

Bolin opened his mouth, but he never got another word out. Not to Kuvira, at least. Mako opened the ramp on the back of the airship, and Kuvira had jumped out of it almost immediately, landing on the rooftop. Opal and Bolin both followed after her, and Lin sighed. She heard another combustion blast strike somewhere in the distance, and the sounds of chaos in the lower-ring were multiplying.

Mako was muttering nervously to himself as he eyed the skyline, and Lin caught sight of Jinora and Ikki embracing each other as the recently freed airbenders congregated together. Lin saw Prince Wu off by himself in a corner, and she approached him with a frown. This couldn’t be easy on him.

It wasn’t until she was nearer to him that she realized he was crying, and he was rubbing his eye with one sleeve when she moved in front of him. When Wu looked at her Lin completely blanked on what she’d been about to tell him. Whatever it had been, hadn’t been words of comfort. She felt like a fish out of water, her mouth falling open slightly as she tried to wrack her brain and remember what she was going to say.

“What?” Wu sniffled.

“Um….” Lin blinked, cursing herself for putting herself on the spot like this. She was relieved when she finally remembered. “We’re going to be heading to Zaofu. My sister Suyin will make sure you’re safe--.”

“What about the Dai Li?!” Wu nearly shouted. “They’re supposed to be protecting me!”

“The city isn’t safe, your highness.” Lin replied, reminding herself not to snap at him. “Once we have you in Zaofu where you can be protected, we will try to get in touch with them.”

“I don’t want to go to Zaofu.” Wu protested. “My aunt--.”

“--is dead.” Lin told him bluntly, which nearly caused him to start bawling again. “Which means we have to do everything we can to keep _you_ safe.”

Lin saw movement in the peripheral of her good eye, and she whipped her head around to see Opal climbing back into the airship. She turned a moment later to see Opal bend over as she helped Bolin and Mako’s grandmother into the airship. Once the older woman was on board, the rest of Mako and Bolin’s family began climbing inside. Lin could hear Mako counting. He was making sure everyone got out, and Lin couldn’t blame him. But unlike Mako, so long as Opal, Kuvira, Jinora and Ikki were on the airship, Lin was happy. She had less to worry about in that moment than Mako did.

Jinora and Ikki stood and set to work helping Opal usher the rest of the family inside, and Lin crossed her arms. It took only a few minutes to get everyone in, which was a relief. The sooner they were all inside, the sooner they could leave.

“That’s the whole family.” Opal called from near the ramp. “Now Bolin and Kuvira--.”

The airship started moving, and Lin set her feet against the metal floor and saw Jinora and Ikki nearly roll out of the still-open ramp door. Opal was holding onto the wall, her eyes wide. The airship was rising.

“Mako what’re you doing?!” Opal yelled. “They’re still down there!”

“What?” Mako shouted back, looking over his shoulder.

Wu had moved to get a better view of what was happening, and Lin shouldered past him on her way to Opal’s side. They were about ten feet above the roof, and Lin could see Bolin and Kuvira still standing on the roof below them. Bolin’s mouth was hanging open in shock, and Kuvira’s eyes were wide. But Kuvira recovered faster than he did. Kuvira grabbed Bolin by the shoulder, a length of cable wrapping around his waist. Lin moved immediately, understanding that the gesture meant Kuvira was going to let Bolin go up before her.

When Kuvira snapped the cable from the spool at her hip she used her bending to throw it up toward the ramp, Lin hated not having her own armor and cables readily available. She was able to gain control of the cable with ease, and she buried it into the floor in front of her before she began to pull. Bolin came up, slowly but surely, and Lin kept her gaze on Kuvira to make sure they both got up safely.

The airship was still rising higher, and it didn’t take long for Lin to realize Kuvira wasn’t coming. A wave of smoke passed between them before Lin understood the look on Kuvira’s face: fear. She’d run out of cables.

 _They should have come up at the same time_.

“Mako!” Lin barked. “Lower the airship!”

“I can’t!” Mako fired back. “The smoke is too thick! I’ll hit something!”

“God damn the smoke, Mako! Kuvira’s still down there! I can see her fine, and I’m going blind!”

“Chief, I _can’t_.”

“Damn it, Mako.” Lin spat back. “I’m dangling _your_ fucking brother out of the airship. Bring it down, _now_!”

“I can’t fucking see!” Mako bellowed. “If you think you can do a better job then by all means!”

“Lin we can’t just leave her.” Opal told her, her voice cracking with fear.

“We aren’t going to fucking leave her.” Lin growled, reaching down and dragging Bolin up by the arm once he was close enough.

“One of us can fly down.” Ikki offered as soon as Lin wheeled around and stormed toward the cockpit.

“You’ll do no such thing.” Lin replied. “I’ll take care of it.”

She grabbed Mako by the shoulder seconds later, yanking him out of the way as she took the controls. She knew with one look out the window that Mako was right. The smoke was too thick to see, and was only worsening. But she refused to admit she was wrong. She knew she could get several feet lower—within safe reach of Kuvira—but that would run the risk of hitting something. If they did, they ran the risk of crashing. That put them all in danger. Mako had made the right call, but Lin wouldn’t tell him that. Nor would she leave Kuvira if she could help it.

“Opal you _can’t_.” Lin heard Bolin say in a pleading tone. She looked over her shoulder to see Bolin standing close to Opal, one had closed around her arm. “You heard Mako. If you go down there--.”

Opal ripped her arm from Bolin’s grasp, her eyes flashing angrily. “Kuvira wouldn’t leave any of us, Bolin.”

“Opal--.” Bolin started.

“Kuvira fell through the roof!” the voice belonged to Jinora, who was still standing near the open door.

Lin started forward at once, despite knowing there was little she could do now. She made it to Jinora’s side, able to see little but smoke and flames—Kuvira nowhere in sight.

“Opal!”

Lin heard Bolin’s voice crack as he called after Opal a second time, and before she knew what was happening she felt an elbow in her side nudging her out of the way.

It was Opal. “Get Wu and the airbenders back to Zaofu. I’ll catch up.” Lin blinked, her arm shooting out reflexively to grab Opal and keep her from jumping. Instead, all she caught was air. Opal was a step out of reach and Opal glanced at Lin for only a moment, her eyes dark. “I can’t leave her.”

Opal jumped out of the airship a second later, and as the wings to her glider suit deployed Lin felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. They’d lost complete control of the situation. She vaguely heard Bolin begging his brother to lower the airship—he’d fail, just like Lin had. But Lin’s eyes were following Opal, even as she heard the motors whir to life and begin raising the ramp back into place so the door would close.

When Opal landed, she took only moments to fasten the glider suit’s wings back into place. The last glimpse Lin got of Opal before the door closed was of Opal turning her head to look up at the airship. Her expression gave away the pain she felt, amplified by the sight of Ba Sing Se on fire behind her. When Opal was fully obstructed by the door, Lin took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“We have to do something!” Bolin insisted.

Lin was going to regret this. Every inch of her screamed in protest. This was wrong. But she ignored it as best she could.

Shaking her head, she looked back toward the cockpit, her voice loud enough to carry to Mako. “Get us to Zaofu.”

“Chief.” Mako acknowledged briefly.

“We can’t just leave them!” Bolin tried again, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

She had to trust Opal’s instincts, if she could. If Opal said she’d catch up, she would one way or another. Lin didn’t have any other choice now. She hated not having control.

“We have to think of everyone else.” Lin said, though it killed her to do so. “And that means we have to get to Zaofu.”

She gave Bolin a pointed look to let him know that was the end of the matter, though she didn’t miss how angry Jinora and Ikki both seemed about her decision. She hated that too. Taking a deep breath, she turned away from them and made her way back into the cockpit with Mako.

“You sure about this, Chief?” He asked quietly.

“You know damn well I’m not.” Lin grunted. “But we can’t risk everyone else’s lives to try and save them. Hate it…but have to do it.”

Mako was silent for several tense seconds, and after a pause he looked at her nervously. “What happens when we get to Zaofu?”

Lin crossed her arms and shrugged. Zaofu was still a while away. “I don’t know. But you’re the one who gets to tell Su where Opal and Kuvira are.”

That was a burden Lin would be glad to be rid of. Especially if harm came to either of them. She was hiding enough from Su as it was. Mako could bear the consequences of this decision.


	26. Caught in the Storm

Opal pried her eyes from the airship, her gaze falling as she desperately searched for the hole Kuvira had fallen through. Her vision was distorted by the sheer volume of smoke enveloping the lower-ring. She could see flames consuming the house next door, and she began to panic. The fire was spreading faster than she’d thought. She had to find Kuvira, and soon.

But the smoke was too thick for her to go far safely. She’d suffocate. Opal took a deep breath and bent the air around her head. It twisted and whipped around her hair, but it kept the air she was immediately exposed to clean. She wouldn’t let the smoke kill her if she could help it.

“Kuvira?!”

She saw a broken window at the end of the hallway, but little else except smoke and flames. That would be her way out. She turned her back to it, thankful the path to it was still clear. She tried desperately to remember the layout of the house. She’d find Kuvira faster that way. Her first instinct told her to go down to the end of the narrow hall where the staircase was. That would lead her to the lower level of the house and to the entrance. Kuvira could have gotten out that way.

Opal moved as quickly as she could to the end of the hallway. As she rounded the corner that led to the stairs, she looked down to see a wall of flames making their way into the narrow space from below her. There was no way she could get down there safely.

“Kuvira?!” Opal shouted again, unable to hide her desperation. “Kuvira can you hear me?!”

There was no response, and Opal felt her fear growing. What if she couldn't find Kuvira? Her mind immediately went to the worst possible answer to her own question. But there was no way she could search the rest of the house now.

So Opal turned and headed back down the hallway, thankful she could still access the broken window. She looked out and saw the back alley below her. She couldn't see much else, but hoped it would be safe enough to land. The glass had broken well enough that she could slip through with relative ease thanks to her slight frame, and once she was through she used a ball of air to soften her fall. Opal landed and looked around, only to find herself alone in the alley. She could hear the sound of screaming, coming from a multitude of voices in the distance. She had to keep going.

"Kuvira?!"

She was afraid her voice would be lost amongst the chaos, but she had to try. Kuvira couldn’t have gone too far. Opal rounded the alley corner within seconds, glad to find herself on the street. It was almost as narrow as the alley, but this way she would have a clearer idea of _where_ she was. That meant she could get out of the lower-ring safely, or so she hoped. And this time, she wasn’t alone. Farther down the street she was relieved to see Kuvira. Kuvira was staggering forward, one leg dragging heavily. Opal thought she heard coughing, and her relief disappeared as quickly as it had come when Kuvira lurched forward. Opal found her feet moving as Kuvira doubled over, dropping to her knees as the coughing worsened.

Opal had barely started forward towards Kuvira when she heard a voice closer than the sound of the screaming.

“Ghazan? Where’d you go?”

Opal looked to the end of the street, only to see P’li jogging into view. She wasn’t sure it was at her at first, despite her incredible height, but when P’li turned to look in Opal’s direction there could be no mistaking her. Not with the tattoo centered on her forehead. The combustionbender saw Opal almost immediately, her eyebrows arching in surprise until she saw Kuvira, still coughing in the street.

When P’li’s eyes narrowed, Opal’s blood went cold. She barely noticed that Kuvira had fallen forward and was now lying face down on the pavement, but the look in P’li’s eyes told her enough. P’li saw her chance and Opal had to move. The Red Lotus had nearly taken Kuvira away once, and Opal wouldn’t them have a second chance.

Opal broke into a sprint, channeling a current of wind to flow behind her and help her pick up speed. P’li was taking a deep breath by the time Opal was halfway to Kuvira, but when the popping sound came Opal was ready. Terrified of failing, but she was ready to try. She didn’t have many options and had to do _something_ , and she had an idea.

She could see the channel of energy flowing through the air from P’li’s forehead toward Kuvira’s prone form as if everything around her had slowed to a halt. Once she’d taken a step in front of Kuvira, the inevitable blast was a mere two feet from Opal’s chest. Despite staring her own potential death in the face, Opal set her feet into the pavement and took a deep breath. She swung her arms back slightly, shoving them forward and bringing an enormous wall of air along with them.

The combustion blast struck the air, exploding on contact. Opal watched with her heart in her throat, afraid that it wouldn’t be enough. But the fire of the explosion curled backwards, the energy being forced back by the sheer force Opal had put on the air. Opal allowed herself to take a breath when she saw the fire dissipating, and as she looked to P’li again she saw the surprise in P’li’s eyes. Opal was more than surprised with herself too, but she levelled a stare in P’li’s direction—a challenge.

_Do I have to do it again?_

P’li straightened, her head tilting back slightly as if she was sizing Opal up. Not that there was much to size, really. Opal was more than aware that P’li stood at least a foot and a half taller than her. But size meant little. Opal had shown that she was capable of adapting to P’li’s bending talents. P’li wasn’t interested in that, Opal knew. P’li was likely deciding if fighting Opal would be worth it. That knowledge was apparent, and it passed silently between the two women from where they were both standing. Opal could feel her heart still beating against her ribs, but she never took her eyes off of P’li. It seemed like an eternity passed before P’li flashed Opal a toothy grin. The expression sent another jolt of adrenaline into Opal’s system, and she was ready to fight if it came to it. But instead, P’li’s grin faded slightly after a breath, and she slowly shook her head.

She wouldn’t pick a fight, not here. Not now. Opal was quietly relieved. The Red Lotus had killed the Queen, hadn’t they? As far as Ba Sing Se was concerned, they’d won. P’li didn’t seem keen on wasting her time. So when P’li turned away and went down the next street as she had been originally, Opal didn’t give chase. This was a truce—a weak one—but one all the same. They were both going to walk away from this. Opal still got Kuvira, and though she was sure she’d regret letting P’li go later—right now, it didn’t matter.

As soon as P’li was out of sight, Opal focused her attention on Kuvira. She turned on her heel and dropped to her knees next to Kuvira’s side. Reaching out, she shook Kuvira’s shoulder.

“Kuvira?”

When she received no response, Opal turned Kuvira onto her back. It was then that she realized to her horror that Kuvira wasn’t breathing. She began to panic, and moved quickly to press her fingers under the corner of Kuvira’s jaw. She could feel the faint drum of Kuvira’s pulse thrumming against her fingertips, but it wasn’t enough.

“Kuvira, _please_.” Opal begged.

She tilted Kuvira’s head back as far as she was able, her hands shaking as she opened Kuvira’s mouth. She hesitated, waiting until she could take a deep breath before she leaned down. She was desperate, she _had_ to keep Kuvira alive. She didn’t know what else to do, but her body moved reflexively as she pinched Kuvira’s nose closed, her mouth sealing over Kuvira’s before she exhaled. She felt the air move past her lips, and something made her move away. As she raised her head up, her free hand began bending the air that had escaped her.

She felt it move through Kuvira’s windpipe, but it didn’t fill her lungs. It didn’t take long for Opal to figure out that Kuvira wasn’t breathing because her lungs had been filled with smoke. She closed her eyes and began silently begging that the damage wouldn’t be severe. She focused on the air she’d forced into Kuvira’s lungs, slowly pulling it back out with a sigh. She opened her eyes again to see smoke, thick and nearly black, following the motion of her hand as it poured from Kuvira’s mouth.

The smoke began to dissipate the second Opal released it, and Opal took another shaky breath before she leaned over to try again. Tears rolled off the tip of her nose as she exhaled into Kuvira’s mouth a second time, and she watched Kuvira’s chest expand slowly with the new air. It wasn’t fresh, but it was safer than smoke. Opal counted to three in her head before she repeated the process a third time, her vision becoming blurred through her tears. Opal was beyond terrified. She couldn’t lose Kuvira, and neither could the rest of her family.

Kuvira’s body jerked with the third breath, and Opal barely had time to pull back before Kuvira’s eyes shot open and shot forward. Kuvira resumed coughing immediately, and was halfway to sitting upright before she twisted and threw up on the pavement underneath her.

Opal watched nervously as Kuvira spat on the ground one last time and coughed, but Kuvira’s breaths were slowly returning to normal. It took a while for Kuvira to become settled enough to ease herself back into a sitting position, and her eyes were exhausted when she saw Opal.

“Are you okay?” Kuvira asked, her voice hoarse.

Opal began crying again, this time from sheer relief as she threw her arms around Kuvira’s shoulders. A hiss of pain came from Kuvira at the contact which caused Opal to begin to pull away, only to be stopped by Kuvira’s arm wrapping around her tightly.

“You _scared_ me.” Opal told her. “I thought you were going to die.”

A rough chuckle came from Kuvira, and Opal sat back and scowled at her.

“You know it’s harder to get rid of me, Opal.”

Opal thought briefly about smacking her for it, but was too overcome by relief to do much else except wipe her eyes.

“Where’s the airship?”

Opal took a deep breath, her palm pressed into one eye. She didn’t know where they had gone. The flames had climbed too high for the airship to safely get back down again. They were likely alone now, in a city on fire. Kuvira was watching her with a frown of her own, eventually huffing.

“Help me up then, we can’t stay here.”

Opal hadn’t even thought to check Kuvira’s leg, but she took Kuvira’s hand when she offered it and hoisted Kuvira to her feet. All her weight immediately settled onto one leg, and Opal didn’t miss the way Kuvira winced. She tried to get a better look at Kuvira’s leg to see what was wrong with it, but was unable to in the smoke polluted light provided by the streetlamp.

“Kuvira--.”

“I’m _fine._ ” Kuvira growled. “I just need a hand.”

Opal let out a sigh. She didn’t have time to stand in the street and argue. Instead, she pulled Kuvira’s arm across her shoulders and helped her bear her weight better. As her other arm went to Kuvira’s back as support, Opal felt something warm and sticky saturating one side of Kuvira’s shirt and she took a moment to hope that it wasn’t as serious as feared it would be.

“Now what?”

She glanced at Kuvira, who was looking around at the devastation. A silence passed between them before Kuvira’s brows lowered.

“Can you call for Juicy?”

Opal nodded, taking her hand from behind Kuvira and retrieving the bison whistle that hung around her neck. She hoped Juicy would be able to hear it. She brought the whistle to her lips and blew once. _If_ Juicy hadn’t heard it, there would be no use in blowing again. Something caught her eye as the whistle settled, and her stomach dropped when she glanced down. Where her hand had been on the bison whistle was now stained deep red, nearly black. It was blood. And Opal didn’t have to guess to know who it belonged to.

They waited a few minutes, but Juicy never arrived. Opal worried about him, but hoped that he was still on the airship. The only downside was that if the airship was long gone—which it likely was—then so was Juicy. They’d have to think of something else.

“Come on.” Kuvira prompted. “Plan B.”

“And what’s Plan B?”

“We’re going to steal a car. Cabbage Car, preferably.”

“Why?”

“Well I mean that’ll be the fastest way out--.”

“No, I get the car part.” Opal huffed, supporting Kuvira again as they began to slowly move down the street. “Why a Cabbage Car?”

Kuvira laughed, throaty and coarse. “Have you ever tried to break into a Satomobile? You have to knock out a window, and hope the owner’s locked up a spare key. Nearly impossible.”

“I assume you’ve tried.” Opal said teasingly, unable to think of any other way to respond. “And Cabbage Cars?”

“Just have to open the door and get in.” Kuvira replied. “I can make a key. And Cabbage Cars are cheap. We’re in the lower-ring. Cheap things are abundant.”

“Always practical.” Opal replied. “So where do we start?”

She saw Kuvira arch one eyebrow. “Well, considering you’re half-carrying me…I think you’re in charge of directions.”

Opal sighed, and turned them so that they were going opposite the direction P’li had left in. Another run in with the Red Lotus wasn’t something Opal wanted, especially with Kuvira injured. If they came, she would do her best to fend them off, but avoiding them all together seemed the safer option. The Red Lotus might have achieved a victory in the death of the Earth Queen, but Opal felt as if _she_ was the one who had won. She had Kuvira, alive and in roughly one piece. That was more than she could ask for, and finding a Cabbage Car would be easy. Now she just had to pray Kuvira would last long enough to get back to Zaofu. Juicy was another concern, but Opal trusted that her sky bison would stay safe. She needed him, but they could manage.

They were two streets down when they found a car, a Satomobile that had been driven front first into a lamppost. It had been abandoned, the engine still running. The lamppost was bent over the top of the car and the front fender was smashed in, but the car seemed to be in relatively good condition. Kuvira seemed as excited as Opal felt to find it, stopping short and withdrawing her arm from Opal’s shoulders.

“Good…” Kuvira said quietly. “This is good.”

“What about the lamppost?” Opal asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Taken care of.” Kuvira replied, holding herself up on one leg as she extended her arms out. With a quick twist of her wrists the lamppost folding back upon itself, snapping at the base a second time and rolling off of the car. “Can you drive?”

Opal nodded, and helped Kuvira over to the passenger side of the car as quickly as she could. Kuvira settled into the seat with a groan, and Opal was quick to jog to the other side of the car and climb into the driver’s seat. The door had no sooner latched shut than she’d shifted the car into reverse and backed away from the remains of the lamppost. Opal eased the car into drive once she was clear of the debris, and was vaguely aware that Kuvira had closed her eyes and was leaning against the seat.

“I’m going to pass out.”

Her voice was quiet, but it sent another pang of fear through Opal. Her worst fear, in this moment, was that Kuvira would fade out of consciousness again and die. With her driving, there would be little Opal could do. Getting them out of the city to a safer location would be her first priority, but if Kuvira died in-transit it would be a complete waste. Instinctively, she pried one hand off the steering wheel and reached for Kuvira. Opal squeezed Kuvira’s hand as tightly as she could, glancing at her worriedly.

“Don’t, okay?” Opal knew saying this would do little. If Kuvira went down, it wouldn’t be something she could control. “If you feel like you’re going to, squeeze my hand. Focus on that. Stay awake, Kuvira. _Please_.” It was another plea, and Opal still felt as if she was begging for Kuvira’s life. She couldn’t lose her. She couldn’t, plain and simple. The rest of her family be damned, Opal herself could not lose Kuvira. She saw that now. And if this was what she had to do—all she _could_ do—then so be it. “Just until I get us somewhere safer.”

“Easier said than done, Opal.” Kuvira chuckled, but she let out a long breath and Opal was astounded at how soothing the sound was. “But I’ll try.”

Opal nodded and sped up. She had to find somewhere to go, since the drive to Zaofu would be near impossible for them to make in one stretch. As she mulled it over, she almost missed the feeling of Kuvira giving her hand a squeeze. It wasn’t as tight as Opal’s had been, barely a twitch of the muscles, until it lingered. It made the fear churn in Opal’s stomach uncomfortably and she knew she had to think of something fast.

* * *

 

Aiwei crossed his arms and looked out the window as Zaheer stepped next to him.

“This went better than expected.” Aiwei mused.

“We didn’t get the prince. And now he’s gone.”

“The prince won’t be a problem and you know it.” Aiwei felt extra confident even with Wu missing. “He’s incompetent.”

“We need to find P’li and Ghazan.” Zaheer murmured. “We’re wasting time here.”

Aiwei raised his eyebrow, casting a sideways glance in Zaheer’s direction as another explosion lit up in the distance. He could hear shouting from outside, and he took a step back as a group of Dai Li passed below them scouring the grounds.

“They’re looking for us.” Zaheer said without moving.

Aiwei was suddenly struck with an idea. “No, they’re looking for Wu. As far as they’re concerned I’m still the representative from Zaofu.”

Zaheer wasn’t slow, Aiwei had always been thankful for that. “So they won’t suspect you…and we can use them to get back into Zaofu.”

“That’s where they’ll take him. If they don’t take him there, they’ll go to Republic City. But Zaofu will be useful.”

“You just want rid of the Beifongs.”

“And you want Wu dead. We can both get what we want, Zaheer.”

He heard Zaheer let out a loud exhale, and he took a step back.

“Fine. This will work…for now. I’m going to get Ming’hua. Deal with them.”

Aiwei moved down the hall and out onto the grounds as quickly as he could. He felt the ground under his feet as he walked, and was able to intercept the guards as they made a second pass.

“Stop right there!”

Aiwei held his hands up passively, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth as he eyed the group of Dai Li that were approaching him.

“I suppose you’re looking for Prince Wu.” Aiwei said calmly.

“Where is he?” the nearest guard demanded with a growl.

“He was airlifted out of the city.” It wasn’t a lie, but he didn’t need tell them anything more than what he wanted them to know.

“I asked you a question. _Where_?”

“He’ll be in Zaofu…he’s been kidnapped.”

The Dai Li seemed hesitant, but he desperately needed them to believe him for this to work.

“Tell us who did this then.” The guard insisted. “We’ll decide if it’s true or not.”

“Suyin Beifong is the one responsible.”

* * *

 

“Can Uncle Shin tell us a story?”

Latika was asking, her hand tugging on the edge of Su’s robe. Shady Shin watched silently, but knew the whole house was now on edge following Kuvira’s frantic warning about the Earth Queen’s death. Latika and Sokka hadn’t yet gone to bed, and thus Latika was still hovering around Su, her grandmother’s fretting going by unnoticed. Su was talking to Bataar Jr. when Latika spoke, and both of them stopped and looked down at her before looking at Shady Shin.

Bataar Jr. shrugged as soon as he made eye-contact, deferring the decision to his mother. Shady Shin noted the brief look of distrust in Su’s eyes, but that would take time. He couldn’t hold it against her at any rate. Aiwei had scared her one way or another and despite knowing him to be a traitor now, the things he’d said in the past clearly still passed through her mind. He was surprised that she eventually gave him a quick nod to show her consent before looking down at Latika.

“I think that’s a good idea.” Su told her. “Your father will be here with me if you need anything.”

“I want to go too.” Sokka grumbled tiredly from where he was sitting on Tonraq’s shoulders.

Su frowned as Tonraq’s chuckle rumbled loudly from his chest, and when Tonraq put Sokka down Su looked around for a second before her eyes fell on Fariha who been hovering nearby as Su’s shadow.

“Go with them.” Su instructed.

Fariha looked surprised by the order, but she didn’t argue. “Yes ma’am.”

Latika seemed unfazed by Fariha’s inclusion, and she eagerly left Su’s side to move next to Shady Shin. With Latika and Sokka in tow Shady Shin made his way to the spacious living room. It would be quieter there. He wasn’t expecting Hiroshi to be tucked into an armchair with a newspaper held in his hands, but Shady Shin was pleased to have the company nonetheless.

Hiroshi barely acknowledged their arrival into the room until Sokka climbed into his lap, his head resting on his grandfather’s shoulder with a yawn. Shady Shin and Fariha settled into opposite sides of the couch, and he smiled as Latika scrambled into the seat between them.

“What’re you reading, Papa?” Sokka asked tiredly.

“Nothing interesting.” Hiroshi laughed, the wrinkles around his eyes crinkling with the sound. “What’re you all doing?”

“Uncle Shin is going to tell us a story.”

Sokka looked too tired to even pay attention to a story. Shady Shin figured he’d be asleep soon, but if Latika got a story so did he. They seldom did anything apart, not if they could help it. This was one of those things. Sokka didn’t care if he slept through the story or not, he was still there.

“What kind of story do you want?” Shady Shin asked, looking down at Latika next to him.

Her eyes narrowed slightly in the same way her mother’s did when she was thinking. They shifted to one side for a few moments as she hesitated, but her features eventually smoothed into a smile. “Tell me about how you lost your leg!”

It had been a long time since anyone had asked him, but he’d become an adept liar. Not that he didn’t want the truth to be known, it was just more interesting to fabricate a new and more interesting accident. He couldn’t remember what he’d told Latika the last time, if he’d told her at all.

“I lost my leg on a rafting trip to a cat-gator--.” He started. He stopped, however, when he saw Latika’s thick eyebrows bunch together. Wrong answer.

“Last time you said it was a--.”

“Platypus-bear.” Sokka finished, and Shady Shin found him frowning as well. He hadn’t expected Sokka to even listen.

Shady Shin saw Hiroshi’s eyebrows go up as an amused expression lit up his face. He wasn’t going to get out of this one.

“Shin.” Hiroshi’s voice was light and he could sense the teasing undertone. “What happened to losing your leg because you got trampled by a komodo-rhino?”

Sokka’s frown worsened, but Latika looked downright scandalized. “Uncle Shin, did you _lie_?”

He had to think of a way to cover it again. He didn’t want Sokka or Latika to know the truth, not yet. They were still too young to know much of what had gone on before they were born. Too young to learn what was going on _now_ , but there was little Shady Shin could do about that. _This_ , he could change.

“I didn’t.” He swore, still lying. “I just…stretched…the truth. My leg’s still gone, does it matter _how_?”

Latika didn’t buy it. At all. Sometimes she looked so much like Kuvira it scared him, and when she crossed her arms and raised one dark eyebrow at him he realized this was one of those times.

“Can’t hurt to tell them.” Fariha shrugged, a smile slowly appearing. “You know…about the shark.”

 _You’re a lifesaver, doll_.

Latika’s eyes had widened dramatically. Thankfully, she and Sokka were young enough to continue being interested. He wondered when that would cease to be true and was afraid it would be sooner than later.

“What happened with the shark, Uncle Shin?”

“Well…” He paused trying to come up with something. “Your mom was swimming--.”

“Where?”

“Uh…we were at Air Temple Island. This was before you were born.” Latika nodded, and he continued. “And your mom was swimming. Opal was there. And your mom got a cramp in her leg, a real bad one, that made her leg hurt so bad she couldn’t move.” He’d gotten Sokka’s attention, he noticed when he glanced over. Hiroshi looked entertained as well, and Shady Shin fought hard not to grin. That would have given him away. “Her head went under water, and Opal saw. Opal got scared, and she came and got me. She thought Kuvira was going to drown.”

“Huh-uh.” Latika interrupted. “Opal wouldn’t do that. She wouldn’t leave Mommy.”

“She did.” Shady Shin nodded solemnly. “She had to get help. So she came to me.” Latika didn’t seem to believe him, but he pushed on. “I jumped off the dock and swam after Kuvira as soon as I could. I pulled her head above water and was trying to swim back to the dock when—WHAP--.” He clapped his hands together in a chomping motion, startling both kids. “Out of nowhere, there’s this giant mouth full of teeth wrapped around my leg.”

“It ate your leg?”

“It did. And I barely knew it happened, because I passed out. I woke up in the hospital.”

“How’d you and Mommy get out of the water?” Latika asked, her head tilting slightly to one side.

“Korra got us out.” Shady Shin shrugged, knowing Sokka would like to hear that. “Korra and Asami heard all the yelling and came running. Korra got both of us back to the dock and took me to the hospital. But my leg was gone. The shark ate it.”

“Uncle Shin didn’t you _die_?”

He let himself laugh then, and loudly. “No. I didn’t die. Korra got me to the hospital and a bloodbender helped the doctors keep me alive.”

“A _bloodbender_?” He heard Sokka yawn when Latika said it, and glanced over to see Sokka’s eyelids growing heavier. “Aren’t they bad? Aiwei always said bloodbenders were bad. Gran said sometimes--.”

“Not all of them are.” He told Latika gently. “This one wasn’t. She helped me get better.”

“Did she give you your fake leg, Uncle Shin?”

“No, but she made sure it didn’t hurt.”

“Well then Aiwei was wrong.” Latika said matter-of-factly. “She sounds nice.”

_I’ll tell her you think so._

“She is.” Shady Shin laughed, knowing Kya would likely find the whole situation he was in hilarious. “I’m sure you’d like her.”

Latika yawned, taking Shady Shin’s wrist and moving his arm so she could rest her head against his side. He put his arm around her with a quiet sigh and looked down at her.

“Tired?”

“Nope.”

 _As stubborn as your mother_.

“Want another story?”

Latika replied before he could even finish the question. “Yes.”

“How about I tell you about the moon spirit? Her name is Yue.”

Latika was silent for a few moments but eventually he saw her nod. “Okay.”

“Good.” He grinned, and kissed the top of her head. “This one is one of my favorites.”

“They’re _all_ your favorite, Uncle Shin.” Latika mumbled in objection.

“If I remember correctly.” He teased. “This one is your favorite too.”

“Uh huh.”

“Even better.”

He knew Latika and Sokka would both be asleep before he finished telling Latika—for the hundredth time—about how Princess Yue’s spirit became tied to the moon. He wondered when the stories wouldn’t be enough. Some things would linger, darkness creeping up that even his over-exaggerated stories couldn’t chase away. He dreaded it, but feared it was edging closer with each day that passed. Until then, as long as his stories continued to help Latika and Sokka sleep at night, he’d tell as many as they needed.

* * *

 

“I’m glad you had a credit card.” Kuvira muttered as Opal helped her through the door to the hotel room they’d rented.

“It was mom’s.” Opal huffed, helping Kuvira over to the bed. Once Kuvira was sitting Opal went back to the door and shut it. “And I wouldn’t have even had it if I hadn’t forgotten to give it back to her.”

“Lucky us, then.” Kuvira chuckled as Opal locked the door.

Kuvira got quiet quickly, and when Opal turned back to her she saw that Kuvira was wincing with her eyes squeezed tightly shut, one hand gingerly resting against her side. Opal had had a hard enough time keeping Kuvira conscious during the drive, but by the time Kuvira had perked up a little more the pain had only seemed to worsen. She’d also adamantly refused to be taken to a hospital, so Opal was immensely grateful she’d seemed to improve even slightly—pain or not. Kuvira hadn’t audibly complained, but Opal knew that meant little. Opal sighed. She had to give Kuvira a little relief. There wasn’t much she _could_ do, but she’d take it one thing at a time. She decided to start with Kuvira’s leg, and knelt down next to the bed before frowning up at Kuvira.

“Let me see your leg.”

Kuvira tilted her head back and took a deep breath, biting her lip as she eased her hand under her leg and shifted it over so Opal could get a better look at it. Opal moved immediately to take Kuvira’s boot off, ignoring the hiss of pain that came from above her.

“ _Easy_.” Kuvira growled.

“I have to do this.” Opal replied. “Where does it hurt?”

Kuvira grunted. “Calf to knee.”

Opal nodded once and began to roll up Kuvira’s pants leg. She heard Kuvira grit her teeth together and she sighed. She began murmuring quiet apologies that likely fell on deaf ears, her hands gingerly stretching Kuvira’s calf out once her pants leg was out of the way. The side of Kuvira’s leg was discolored and swollen, and the mere sight of it caused Opal to worry worse than she already had.

Another string of apologies left her when she began feeling Kuvira’s calf, but she had to in order to make sure it wasn’t broken. She managed to find a knot on the muscle about halfway down, where the swelling was at its worst, but Opal was almost positive it wasn’t a break.

“You’ll need to ice it.” Opal told her. “I think I saw an ice machine on the way in. So I’m going to go get that, okay?”

Kuvira grumbled her half-hearted approval, and Opal returned to her feet. She looked around the room briefly, until she saw a square bowl sitting next to the coffee pot.

_That’ll be for the ice, then._

There was a thin plastic bag folded inside it, and Opal unwrapped it as she picked the bowl up. She made sure to sure to shut the door behind her as she stepped out of the room, the key held securely in her free palm.

She found the ice machine five doors down, in a niche built into the side of the hotel. It was accompanied by a decrepit vending machine that looked as if it hadn’t worked in years despite the hum of the electricity powering it. Opal didn’t feel like risking it, and just prayed that the ice machine worked.

She positioned the bowl under the dispenser and pressed the button, startled by the roar that erupted from the machine. Several seconds passed with nothing but the loud commotion, but eventually the machine to begin to rumble and ice cascaded into the bowl at rapid speed. She barely let go of the button in time to keep it from overflowing. She was quite pleased that she’d managed to come away with ice at all, but was quick to get back to the room since it was Kuvira who really needed it.

Opal found Kuvira sitting right where she left her. Opal handed her the bowl of ice with a quiet ‘hold on’ and made her way into the bathroom. She found a pair of hand towels—one next to the sink and one hanging on the rack—that would have to do.

She took the pair of them and sat down next to Kuvira, leaving the towels in her lap before reaching for the plastic bag. She gently lifted the bag of ice out of the bowl, laying it on one of the towels before nimbly tying it closed. She wrapped the ice up in both hand towels so that Kuvira’s leg wouldn’t get quite as wet when the ice melted and tied them together. Kuvira let out a relieved sigh when she placed the bag on Kuvira’s leg, but Opal wasn’t done.

“I’ll need to look at your back.”

Kuvira looked as if she was going to protest, but she didn’t. Opal shifted so she was sitting slightly behind Kuvira, frowning when she saw the dry blood caked to Kuvira’s shirt. She wouldn’t be able to peel the shirt off the way it was without hurting Kuvira in some way. She had to do something to do dampen the blood enough to loosen it.

“Hold on.”

Opal picked the coffee pot up on her way back to the sink. She could fill it with water to avoid making repeat trips to the bathroom. Unfortunately, the water that came out of the sink had only one temperature—cold. She needed something warmer, eventually breaking down and resorting to filling the coffee pot in the bathtub. As the water warmed up, Opal picked up the two washcloths off the rack, along with both regular towels and a smaller towel that she assumed was for the floor. It was clean, it’d be good enough.

Once she had everything ready, along with water that was a suitable temperature, she returned to Kuvira again. Taking both washcloths and the pot of water she resumed her place behind Kuvira before handing her the towels.

“Cut these into strips, please.” Opal requested.

Kuvira nodded obediently, taking one of the metal bands off of her arm. Opal barely noticed Kuvira bend it into a thinner sheet, but she didn’t miss the way the dim light from the lamp behind her reflected off the now razor-sharp edge.

She set to work dampening the back of Kuvira’s shirt by pouring the water in small amounts down her back and patting it in with one of the washcloths. For the most part, they were silent. There was the occasional sound of the cloth tearing in Kuvira’s hands, or a sharp intake of breath from her when Opal pressed too hard.

It took a few minutes for Opal to begin gently tugging on the fabric, resisting the urge to celebrate when the garment was finally loose from Kuvira’s back. It wasn’t a large spot that had been hurt—not as large as she’d been afraid of, at least—but still any discomfort she could spare Kuvira was more than worth a celebration. She found herself looking at a long gash that went down the right side of Kuvira’s back. It wasn’t deep, thankfully, and Opal hoped she would be able to at least keep it clean. She gave Kuvira little more than a word of warning before she pressed the new washcloth, damp with warm water, into the wound.

She had no doubt that it stung, but she bit back any further words of apology. She could only make it as quick as possible to keep the pain from lingering longer than necessary. Once she was satisfied it was clean, she put the coffee pot on the nightstand and sighed. She kept one hand on Kuvira’s back, reaching over Kuvira with the other and motioning for the towel.

Kuvira handed her the freshly cut strips of cloth without a word, and Opal took them in her hand and laid them across her lap. She was about to start tying them together when Kuvira spoke.

“Your hand is warm.”

Opal raised her eyebrow, her hand still barely lingering against Kuvira’s back. “You sure it’s not the water?”

“Positive.” Kuvira murmured.

Opal managed to chuckle, pulling her hand away as she began to deftly tie the strips of the towels together. She’d have preferred to have real bandages, but this—like everything else—would do for now. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the edge of the maroon, star-shaped scar Ghazan had left on Kuvira’s side and wished Shady Shin was there.

_He’d be able to take care of this much better than I am._

She pushed the thought from her mind when she was done tying all the strips together, and she picked up one end of it and reached around Kuvira. “Hold this here.” She told her, gently placing it against one of Kuvira’s ribs.

“You got it.” Kuvira replied.

“I’ll be quick.”

“I know.”

“How’d you get out of the house?” Opal asked as she began winding the cloth around Kuvira’s middle. “It was mostly in flames by the time I got in there.”

“Jumped through the window.” Kuvira muttered.

“Oh…so you’re why it was broken.”

“Yeah. Knocked it out with my elbow and jumped. But it took me too long to do it, that’s why I passed out.”

_You didn’t just pass out. You were dying._

“Ah.” Is what Opal said instead, and let it go. She didn’t feel like talking about it. It was still too raw, the fear still too fresh.

She didn’t have to ignore the subject long, because soon she was tightly tying the ends of the bandage together at Kuvira’s side, her work for the most part done. Kuvira would be okay, she hoped.

"I'm sorry." Opal murmured for what felt like the hundredth time as she watched Kuvira's back muscles strain from the pain from the tying of the bandages. “It’ll wear off in a minute. They aren’t too tight, are they?”

"It's fine," Kuvira replied with some hesitation in her voice. When she spoke again her tone was light and teasing. "You're not Shin or anything, but for an airbender you're pretty good."

It struck a chord with Opal, her fear from earlier resurfacing. She may not have been a healer, but right now she was the only reason Kuvira was still alive. And Kuvira was teasing her about it as if it hadn't happened.

"Is this a _joke_ to you?" Opal asked, her voice dangerously close to cracking.

She saw Kuvira stiffen only a second before Kuvira shifted on the mattress so that they were able to look at each other. Kuvira winced as she readjusted the bag of ice but she was looking at Opal with more than apology written on her features.

"Opal--."

"You nearly _died_!" Opal continued, unwilling to let Kuvira go without seeing how scared she'd been. "You can't possibly think that's okay!"

Kuvira shrunk back slightly, her shoulders dropping. She tried again. "Opal, I don't--."

"I was _terrified_ , Kuvira." Opal told her, tears stinging her eyes and threatening to escape. The thought of losing Kuvira had been festering in the back of her mind since they left Ba Sing Se together. Opal hadn't realized how deep her feelings for Kuvira ran until Opal had nearly seen Kuvira be ripped away from her. It was one of many mistakes, Opal thought. She wouldn't let Kuvira go without knowing that now. She couldn't.

"You are important, Kuvira. To _me_. I can't lose that. I can't lose you. Latika can't--." She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, but she was powerless to stop them. It didn't matter now. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she turned her face away from Kuvira. She needed to calm down. Several heartbeats passed before she felt Kuvira's calloused fingers against her palm, cold as ice. But the contact was comforting for a brief pulse of time, and Opal squeezed Kuvira's hand.

"I know, Opal." Kuvira said gently, the hoarseness still not quite out of her voice. "I never said...." Kuvira stopped and took a deep breath, which got Opal to look at her again. She was glancing to one side as if she was thinking of what to say. "I just...know. But things are less than ideal right now so I figured a joke would help. I didn't know you were so upset--."

"I saw you fall through the fucking roof!" Opal told her in exasperation. "That was the first time tonight that--." She paused and shook her head, one hand coming up to wipe her eyes. "The first time tonight I thought I'd lost you. It wasn't the last, either. And I just....I just jumped out of the airship after you without a second thought."

"I'm definitely glad you did." Kuvira was smiling slightly, and it made Opal's heart ache. _She doesn't get it, does she?_ "Lin probably had a stroke when you did though--."

_Fuck it._

Opal knew she might not have another chance to tell Kuvira, especially now. They were on the edge of falling into the chaos that the Red Lotus had begun to release on the Earth Kingdom. There wasn't time, not anymore.

So Opal leaned forward, cutting Kuvira off with a kiss. She dug her fingers into Kuvira's arm after their lips met, feeling as if that was the only way to keep Kuvira from slipping away from her. This sated part of the fear Opal felt, though it didn't chase it away. At least now, Kuvira would know. One less thing to regret.

When Opal pulled away, her hands were trembling. She hesitated, not sure she wanted to look at Kuvira. Opal figured she'd be mad, all things considered. But when she finally mustered the courage up to look, she found only confusion in Kuvira's expression. Several seconds of tense silence passed between them, punctuated by Opal's heavy breaths. When Kuvira's eyes finally met hers, Opal felt her heart skip a beat. She expected several things, especially as the realization dawned on Kuvira's face. What she didn't expect however, was Kuvira's pupils to narrow the slightest amount before her eyes darkened, and she reached out to pull Opal back for a second kiss.

It didn’t make any sense, but she didn’t care. Opal responded in kind with enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around Kuvira's neck. The feeling of Kuvira's lips against her own was a breathtaking new experience, one that Opal was determined to commit to memory. She wanted to keep this. For however long she could, she wanted to have this and nothing else.

Where Opal’s first attempt had been desperate, the second kiss was nothing but hunger. It didn't take long for something to shift between them. Kuvira had pulled Opal closer, her hands splayed across Opal's back. Each kiss that followed was saturated with equal parts desperation and longing, and each breath apart sent another ache through Opal's heart that was only soothed by being reunited.

Opal dug her fingers into Kuvira's shoulders when Kuvira's hands roamed lower, and Opal's breath caught in her throat at the firm, near-bruising grip Kuvira found on her hips. Her only thought as Kuvira's fingers pressed against her was that the glider suit she was wearing was incredibly restricting. It was in the way, more than anything.

With this in mind, Opal managed to pull one hand away from Kuvira and began feeling for the zipper of her glider suit. But the task of unzipping her suit became almost impossible when Kuvira's mouth moved to her neck. The feeling of teeth grazing the soft skin at her neck sent a near electric current through Opal and she let out a contented sigh as tilted her head back to give Kuvira easier access to her throat. She pressed herself against Kuvira reflexively, but was unable to mistake the hiss of pain that left Kuvira's throat at the contact. Opal had almost forgotten about Kuvira's injuries, and would have been snapped out of her daze if it hadn't been for Kuvira roughly biting the side of her neck. Kuvira had to know it had gotten Opal’s attention, and was quick to distract her from it. The moan that escaped Opal a thought later removed all ideas of stopping from her mind. This was what she wanted, more than anything.

When Kuvira pulled away, Opal had to bite back a frustrated groan. She was immensely irritated at the sudden loss of contact, at least until she saw that Kuvira was pulling off her pants. The injured leg took some maneuvering, but by the time Kuvira had managed to kick her pants into the floor Opal has succeeded in unzipping her glider suit and was in the middle of impatiently yanking her arms out of the sleeves.

The one thing she wanted most in this moment was to feel Kuvira against her skin. If she could feel her she was still there, and still real. The pure hunger in Kuvira's eyes when her gaze found Opal again sent a chill down Opal's spine. She had never felt so wanted. Kuvira returned to her without hesitation, still-cold fingers eager to explore newly exposed skin. Opal shuddered from the chill of Kuvira’s fingertips and brought a hand up to Kuvira's shoulders. She could feel Kuvira's muscles shifting under her touch, following the movement of her hands. The movement itself was nearly intoxicating.

It drew Opal to leave a trail of kisses along Kuvira's collarbone, and she was still able to smell the lingering smoke on her skin. When Opal began to trade kisses for bites she felt Kuvira slip a hand under her thigh, and the next thing Opal knew she had been flipped onto her back. Kuvira was quick to move over her, her breath panted and hot against Opal's neck. Opal’s hands found their way into Kuvira's hair when Kuvira settled between her hips, and she pulled Kuvira's face down to her level, desperate for another kiss.

Once she found Kuvira's lips again she let her hands slide down to Kuvira's shoulders, wanting to keep Kuvira right where she was. She felt slightly guilty at the thought, but Opal could have stayed like that forever. She had no intention of letting Kuvira go.

Kuvira had other plans, however, her hands having yet to cease in their exploration. Opal tugged Kuvira's lip between her teeth as Kuvira's hand found its way to one of her breasts, calloused fingers massaging into the soft tissue. Opal felt Kuvira groan against her lips as Opal's nails dug into her skin once more, but for Opal it wasn't enough. She needed more. She _wanted_ more.

But Opal was still half-clad in her glider suit. That had to change. She arched her back, her hips lifting off of the mattress and pressing up against Kuvira. She thankfully seemed to take it as a hint, her other hand ghosting down the plane of Opal's stomach before coming down to play with the waistband of Opal's pants.

It was only then that Kuvira hesitated, breaking the kiss long enough to pull back and look down at Opal. Her chest was rising and falling dramatically as she tried to catch her breath, and her eyes danced from Opal to where her hand still lay and back within seconds. When Opal reached up to cup Kuvira's face in her hands Kuvira let out a sigh.

"What do you want, Opal?" Kuvira's voice had deepened considerably, and each word came out on a panted breath. " _Tell_ me."

Opal understood immediately. This was the point of no return. Whatever happened, this was the last real chance to stop. If Kuvira was asking, that meant she'd already made her choice. She wanted this as badly as Opal did. "Opal?"

Opal bit her lip and let her thumb brush against Kuvira's jaw. She could feel Kuvira's pulse under her fingers, ten times stronger than it had been earlier in the street. It was hammering against Opal's fingers like a drumbeat. It was proof that Kuvira was here, that Kuvira was alive, and for Opal it only reminded her of one thing.

_I nearly lost you._

That alone had made Opal's mind up for her before they even started.

"I want _you_ , Kuvira." Opal finally replied, stroking Kuvira's cheek. "All of you."

A grin turned up the corner of Kuvira's lips, and that was all Opal had to say to prompt her to finish taking off Opal's glider suit. Opal pulled Kuvira’s face down to kiss her again, and once Opal's legs were free, Kuvira pulled the rest of the suit from underneath her and tossed it into the floor.

When Kuvira moved flush against her once more, Opal had half-hoped for more explorative touches and kisses that she was beginning to rely on like air. The problem was, they didn't have time. The time they had now was stolen at best—and quickly running out. Kuvira understood this too, her hand making its way between Opal's legs, the pressure Opal felt there having built up steadily through the night. The first stroke of her fingers brought another moan from Opal's lips, and as she arched her back into the contact she pressed her face against Kuvira's neck. There was a slight uncertainty in Kuvira's movements, but that faded as Opal bucked her hips upward.

The first finger slipped inside her tentatively, but it was a long desired touch that Opal responded to with enthusiasm. She wanted more, but trusted more would come. Each slow pump of Kuvira's hand caused Opal's breath to hitch, one arm locked tightly around Kuvira's shoulders. She held Kuvira close, afraid if she let go for a second that she would lose her.

Kuvira was watching Opal with that same hungry look from before as she added a second finger, and the look alone set Opal on fire. She bit down on Kuvira's throat, rough enough that she was afraid she'd leave a mark. Kuvira didn't seem to mind, and Opal moaned against her skin as Kuvira's fingers thrust deeper inside her.

"Oh _fuck_ , Kuvira."

Opal had never felt as good as she did now, she was sure of that. And they were only getting started. She kept that in mind as she arched against Kuvira, her nails digging into the taught muscles at Kuvira's shoulder.

Her worries from earlier had all but disappeared, still lingering in the back of her mind. They were easily ignored. She and Kuvira were together, and right now that was all that mattered. They had each other, for however fleeting the moments were. The rest could be dealt with later.

* * *

 

“Mom, what’s going to happen now?”

Su stopped in her tracks. She’d been pacing a narrow path across her office floor, and she crossed her arms before looking over at Bataar Jr.

“I don’t know.” She admitted with a sigh. “If the Queen _is_ dead…” Su didn’t know what to expect. Kuvira wouldn’t have lied about something like that, and the panic in her voice had been genuine.

“ _You aren’t safe.”_

Su had known that for a while, since the Red Lotus had nearly captured Korra. But this was different. Korra and Asami hadn’t been heard from in two days. Su felt worry gnawing at her for their sakes, but now with the Queen dead her worries grew larger.

“We need to find Prince Wu.”

Bataar frowned. “Do you think he’s safe?”

 _None of us are._ “No. The Red Lotus will target him if they haven’t already. The Earth Kingdom is going to need him to assume the throne…”

Su didn’t like the idea of a fresh new monarch, but for the Earth Kingdom’s sake they needed him. They needed something or _someone_ that would keep the country stable following the Queen’s death. At least until alternatives were found.

“Kuvira will come back soon.” Bataar was still talking, and it drew Su from her thoughts. “The others will be with her, she wouldn’t have just left them there if Ba Sing Se isn’t safe...”

He sounded like he was doubting it and needed the pep talk, and Su let him be. She had no way of convincing him of things she herself wasn’t sure of. She moved to the edge of her desk and sat down, lifting one hand to rub her temple. They had been waiting a couple of hours as it was, and should have heard more. Su needed to _know_ the Queen was dead. That would give her something to do, contacting all the governors scattered across the Earth Kingdom so that they could prepare themselves for the political and economic strain that would surely come.

The piercing ring of the phone on her desk startled her, and she saw Bataar jerk slightly in surprise before her hand moved reflexively to answer.

“What?” Su said shortly when the phone touched her ear.

“Ma’am, it’s Hong Li. There’s a Dai Li airship requesting to land. Your sister is on board.”

Su frowned. “Let them land and bring her to my office.”

She hung up as soon as she got his confirmation, only to find Bataar Jr. watching her worriedly.

“What was it?”

“Lin is here. The airship is landing now.”

Su hadn’t heard from her sister in days, but hearing that she was there did little to relieve the worry. _Where has she been? Why is she in a Dai Li ship_?

She waited with Bataar Jr. for a few minutes longer, and was watching her office door impatiently. Su eventually took her shoes off and pressed her bare feet into the floor to feel for her sister’s approach. Instead of just Lin and a guard or two, Su was surprised when she sensed the approach of a fairly large group of people funneling through the hallway toward her office.

When the door finally opened it was indeed Lin that entered, flanked by Mako and Jinora. A teary-eyed Prince Wu wiggled through the door behind them, barely avoiding elbowing Ikki in the side as he passed her. There were others still in the hall that Su saw behind them but they didn’t enter.

“Lin, what’s going on?”

Lin pointedly looked at the ground as Su spoke, reaching up to rub the back of her neck before she raised her gaze. “These are the airbenders from Ba Sing Se. The Queen was keeping them as prisoners for an army or something.” Su frowned and crossed her arms, but let Lin continue. “When we showed up she arrested us too. That’s uh…that’s where we’ve been.”

Su raised her eyebrow, giving Lin an once-over, but before she could ask Fariha and Shady Shin wedged their way into the room. Fariha moved to Su’s side and was frowning.

“The kids are with Hiroshi, I heard an airship was landing--.”

Su held up her hand for Fariha to be silent, her eyes never leaving Lin. “And? The Queen? Is she really…”

“Dead? Yes.” Lin sighed, looking over her shoulder at Mako. “Mako and Bolin saw it.”

“It was Zaheer.” Mako added, taking a step forward. “And Aiwei. Zaheer did…something…pulled the air right out of her. She’s dead.”

Wu had fresh tears coming from his eyes, and he began to openly sob. Lin looked at Su with nothing but ‘help’ in her eyes. Su unfolded her arms and did her best to soften her expression.

“Your highness…you need rest. Why don’t I have a guard escort you to--.”

“They killed her!” Wu blubbered. “They’re...they’re going to come for me too…aren’t they?”

Su exchanged a glance with Lin, who only offered Su a slight shrug as response.

“Fariha.”

“Ma’am?”

“Take Prince Wu to the estate, please. Your highness, Fariha here will stay with you until we figure this out. You’ll be safe.” When Wu wouldn’t move she nodded for Fariha to take him. He wasn’t helping. “Oh and…take these airbenders with you. I need to talk to my sister.”

Jinora stayed in Su’s office as Fariha escorted Wu out, but Ikki went with the others. Su looked over at the door expecting Opal and Kuvira to enter now that there was room. Lin had moved closer to her as they cleared out, and Bataar Jr. had moved away, sticking his head into the hallway and looking around.

“The Red Lotus were tearing Ba Sing Se apart.” Lin told her. “We had enough time to get Mako and Bolin’s family out--.”

“Lin?” Bataar Jr. turned around and looked back into the office, his eyes full of worry. “Where are Opal and Kuvira?”

_Aren’t they here?_

Lin’s eyes widened, and Su felt Lin’s hand wrap around her arm. “Su…”

Su pulled her arm loose and took a few long strides to the door, looking out into the hallway as if she hadn’t believed her son. Instead of seeing either of them, she only saw Bolin gathered with his family in the hall. Su felt her heart drop into her stomach, and when she finally found the words her voice shook.

“Lin….where are they?”

* * *

 

Korra rolled over in her sleep, a quiet grumble leaving her throat as her brows furrowed. Asami listened carefully to see if Korra was waking up or not, but when the relative silence was pierced by another low snore Asami turned her full attention back to the mouth of the cave.

She’d been watching the fire since Korra fell asleep. She’d tried to sleep herself, but something kept her from it. It was raining now and she could hear frogs croaking nearby. But for Asami the commotion was only static noise.

Asami had been worried sick since she’d brought the firewood back to the cave, and had been insistent that the fire shouldn’t die out. Korra hadn’t minded, but Asami knew that Korra’s mind was still preoccupied with Sokka. Asami still believed her. Even if Korra _hadn’t_ seen him, she believed she had. That was enough, and Korra had still been shaken up by it when she fell asleep.

She could feel her eyes burning as exhaustion slowly crept over her. Ignoring it was preferable for Asami, so she kept her eyes trained on the fire. She didn’t know what was in the swamp waiting for them, and she didn’t want to find out either. The fire wedged between her and the mouth of the cave was an added layer of safety, though Asami figured it would do little.

“ _Asami_.”

Asami closed her eyes and took a deep breath as a chill spread down her spine. She could feel goosebumps popping up along her arms as the last syllable of her name faded into the sound of the rain. Her heart was pounding through her chest, the anxiety coursing through her from sheer recognition.

“We have to get out of here.”

Asami said it aloud, if only to occupy the fresh silence. She didn’t care _how_ , but she was going to do whatever she had to do in order to get them out of the swamp in the morning. She couldn’t take this.

“ _Asami_.”

She wondered if this was how Korra had felt earlier. With the hint of excitement being overcome by the creeping edges of fear. Asami continued listening, despite her mind screaming its protest. All she heard were the frogs. But she knew it was there. She’d heard it twice. So she waited.

“ _Asami_.”

It had been several minutes, and Asami hadn’t expected to hear it a third time. She pushed herself to her feet and looked past the fire to the mouth of the cave. She could see the rain coming down in sheets but there was nothing else. No one was there.

But Asami was sure of what she’d heard. Something inside her compelled her to go out of the cave and find the owner of the voice, but Asami kept her feet locked firmly in place.

_No._

She stood there for longer than she’d like to admit before she settled back down next to Korra. Asami laid there stiffly before she turned her back on the mouth of the cave. This was the safest choice for her. She pressed her face against Korra’s back and took a shaky breath. Korra was real, and if Asami kept that in mind she would be all right. The rest of the swamp was an uncertain fog for Asami and she didn’t like it. Not now. They had to get out.

Her mother had been dead for over twenty years. Asami didn’t know what was in the swamp mimicking her mother’s voice, and Asami didn’t want to find out. She simply didn’t want to know. So she laid next to Korra and willed herself to go to sleep, hoping the echo of her mother’s voice would not call out again.

She would not be that lucky.

* * *

 

Opal opened her eyes slowly, feeling an uncomfortable warmth pressed against her side. It took a few moments for her to realize it was Kuvira lying next to her in bed. The memory of what had happened rushed back to her. They’d fallen asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms, and Opal could still feel Kuvira’s arm wrapped around her waist. Opal had fallen asleep quickly, and to wake up like this with the warmth of Kuvira’s skin pressed against her wasn’t a surprise. She almost thought nothing of it, but Kuvira felt _too_ warm.

Opal sat up quickly, lowering one hand to feel Kuvira’s skin. She was burning up but her skin was dry, and her breaths were shallow.

_No. No, no, no, no._

Opal slid out of bed, rushing over to the sink where she had left the used washcloths. They were still bloody but would have to do. She cut the water on and ran the washcloth under the cool water. This would help, if only a little.

“Kuvira?” Opal murmured, returning to the bed and pressing the damp cloth to Kuvira’s forehead. “Wake up, okay? You need to sit up.”

Kuvira stirred for a moment and her eyes fluttered open slowly. She was unfocused and weak.

“Let me get you some water…”

Opal moved as quickly as she could to get her a cup and fill it at the sink, but when she returned to Kuvira her eyes were closed again.

“Kuvira please.” Opal pleaded.

 _She needs help_.

Opal sighed and put the water on the nightstand, reaching out blindly to pick up the telephone. She could—and _should_ —call Zaofu. That would be the only thing that got them out of this place. She started dialing the number for Su’s office, expecting her mother to be there waiting for any kind of news. Su could help them.

She managed to punch in half the number before Kuvira reached out with a burning hand and grabbed her wrist.

“Not…Su…”

“Kuvira you’re sick.” Opal protested. “You need help.”

“She’s too busy…” Kuvira was exhausted, and each word was panted and slow. “With the airbenders…and Wu…I need…Shin. Call Shin…”

“I don’t know his number, Kuvira. It’s the middle of the night. Mom is up--.”

“No.” Kuvira insisted. She had to pause and closed her eyes for several seconds, trying to take deep breaths. “Shin….he’ll be here. Just…just call him…please…”

Opal sighed again, but reached out for the numbers anyway. “What’s his number?”

Kuvira told it to her slowly, and once Opal was sure she had it right she punched it in quickly. She tried to focus on the ringing next to her ear instead of Kuvira’s shallow breaths.

When Shady Shin answered, his voice was tired and groggy. “Hello?”

“Shin, thank God. It’s me. I need your help.”

“Opal? Opal where are you? Let me get my leg on--.”

“Shin…Shin hold on.”

“Opal I have to get your mom, she’s been worried sick.”

“No, Shin. Wait. I don’t…don’t get mom. Okay? I need you to listen to me, Kuvira’s hurt.”

That got his attention immediately. “What’s wrong?”

“She’s running a fever.” Opal explained. “She got hurt while leaving Ba Sing Se.”

“What happened?” She could hear rustling in the background, and she assumed he was putting on his prosthetic and getting out of bed.

“It’s a long story. She has a wound on her back, and her leg is hurt. I don’t think it’s broken. She’s having trouble breathing, Shin.”

She heard him sigh. “Where are you?”

Opal told him as much as she knew, including the name of the hotel they were in. She tried to remember the route she’d taken to get there but everything was starting to blur. Kuvira doubled over in a fit of coughing and Opal felt panic hit her. Shin was silent, and when Kuvira was finally able to catch her breath Opal as able to take another breath herself.

“Shin.”

“I’ll leave now.” Shin promised, but Opal could hear the worry in his voice. “I’ll be there soon, Opal. Get her some water. Call me in an hour, please.”

When the line went dead Opal put the phone down and reached down to wipe Kuvira’s face with the damp cloth again.

“Opal…” Kuvira’s eyes opened slowly and when they found Opal they were focused. “Is Shin…is he coming?”

“He’s on his way.” Opal assured her. “I need you to drink some of this water, okay?”

Opal sat next to Kuvira on the bed and helped pull Kuvira into a seated position. She drank the water greedily and coughed again when it was all gone. The coughing didn’t last quite as long as before, but she was still out of breath when she finished. Opal put her arm around Kuvira’s back and pulled Kuvira’s head to her chest and began stroking her hair more calmly than she felt.

“I need you to stay awake, Kuvira.” Opal murmured, all her fear from before having returned. “Shin will be here soon. Just stay with me.”

“Don’t plan on going anywhere…”

“I hope you don’t. I know you’re a stubborn piece of shit.”

“Mmm…you love me.”

Opal continued to brush her fingers through Kuvira’s hair, eventually leaning down and pressing a kiss to Kuvira’s forehead.

“So what happens now?”

Kuvira coughed. “I don’t know.”

Opal didn’t either. Kuvira’s breaths evened out within a few minutes, though Opal could hear the strain still in her lungs. Her skin was still terrifyingly hot, but Opal could do nothing but wait until Shady Shin got there. Kuvira was sick, Ba Sing Se was burning to the ground, the Queen was dead, and everything Opal knew was descending into chaos around her. Kuvira was still all she had. But she could only hold onto that for a few more hours. There would be more chaos in Zaofu when they returned, more uncertainty clouding the future before them. And Opal was afraid.

Glancing down, she saw that Kuvira had closed her eyes. She was asleep. Opal sighed but didn’t want to wake her again despite what she’d told her. She needed peace. Opal left another kiss against her forehead again and closed her eyes.

“I love you, Kuvira.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SimplyKorra's fault. He's the best kind of bad influence.


	27. Voices

“We have to go find them.” Bataar Jr. insisted. “They could be hurt, mom.”

Su pinched the bridge of her nose. “Junior. Stop. Now.”

“Aren’t you worried?!”

She was rapidly losing patience with her eldest son, but she didn’t want to snap at him. They were all upset, and she knew what he wanted more than anything was to find Kuvira and Opal. She wanted to find them too, but she couldn’t yet. Su knew sending someone else was an option but there was far too much in Zaofu that needed her attention.

“Junior…I know this isn’t what you want to hear. But we have to wait. They’re together, and they’re resourceful. If they got out, we’ll know. You have to trust them.”

“What if Kuvira’s dead?!”

Su closed her eyes. That was a possibility. “If Kuvira is dead….then we would have heard from Opal.”

“What if Opal--.”

“Enough.” Su opened her eyes and glared at her son. She wouldn’t let him finish that thought. “I’m going to send someone to find them. But you need to give me time.”

“We don’t _have_ time, mom.”

Su didn’t want to admit he was right. The sun was rising, and the domes had opened minutes before, but they hadn’t heard a word from Kuvira or Opal. Su had went back to the estate and quarantined herself in her husband’s study so that she could call the governors spread through the Earth Kingdom but Bataar Jr. had been hovering over her like a shadow since Lin had left her alone.

Su couldn’t blame him. He was worried. She was too, but there was only so much she could do. It wasn’t enough, and Bataar Jr. was more than willing to let her know it. Sighing, Su moved toward the door of the study and jerked her head to one side, beckoning her son to follow her. They were going to wake the kids up sooner than she’d like if they kept this up.

She led him outside, the air surrounding the estate surprising her with how cold it was. She thought she saw Bataar Jr. shiver as they walked across the yard, but he said nothing. The whole estate felt tense, and Su could see guards patrolling in the distance. The airbenders and Mako’s family had all been housed for the night and weren’t out and about, which kept them all out of Su’s way. She’d not heard from Prince Wu since she left him, but she could still see the guards posted outside the guest house they’d lent him which meant he hadn’t left his new home.

“Mom, we have to do something.” Bataar repeated.

“I know.” Su finally conceded. “An hour, Junior. Give me an hour. We need to wait--.” She was interrupted by a distant groan and she stopped, her eyes darting to Bataar Jr. “What was that?”

He frowned, and she glanced around the estate and saw nothing. When the sound came again, she recognized it and looked up, scanning the skies.

One of the guards saw it just as she did. “It’s a skybison!”

“I see it!” Su shouted back when she finally found the hulking form flying toward the dome.

“Mom.” Bataar Jr. was quiet. “It’s Juicy...”

The presence of her daughter’s skybison caused Su’s heart rate to double. When Juicy began his descent to the other side of the grounds, Su took off. Jogging across the yard with Bataar Jr. behind her, she expected Opal and Kuvira to be on Juicy’s saddle. He was here, so they had to be okay.

It wasn’t until she was halfway to Juicy that she realized his saddle was empty. Juicy was alone. His fur was covered in ash, and the foul stench she normally associated with him was mingled with the strong scent of smoke. His fur was singed in places, and she saw a large burn spreading up one of his forelegs.

As she got closer Juicy sneezed, coating the ground immediately in front of him in a thick layer of mucus. Su resisted the urge to gag, able to see the fear in the skybison’s eyes. When Juicy recognized her he let out a desperate and wheezy bellow, taking a step forward and head-butting her. She was lifted off her feet, Juicy’s snot running down the front of her robes and leaving her to grab at the fur on top of his head to keep from getting thrown across the yard.

“Mom!”

Juicy lowered his head after several moments, only to do it again before Su could regain her bearings. He bellowed long and loud as he lifted her into the air, and when Su’s feet touched the ground again she was quick to scramble several steps back.

“What’s wrong with him, mom?”

“He’s scared.” Su replied quickly, watching Juicy’s eyes. “And he’s hurting. Run and get Shin. Please.” Bataar Jr. stayed where he was, and Su shot him a warning look over her shoulder. “I won’t tell you again.”

“Still think we have time?”

“Junior.”

He stared at her without moving for several seconds, his expression cold and angry. He eventually turned away, jogging back toward the house to find Shady Shin to take care of Juicy’s leg. Su sighed when she was alone, reaching out to stroke Juicy’s fur.

“You’re okay, sweet baby. We’re going to take care of you.”

Su was afraid that Juicy wouldn’t have left Opal unless he’d had no other choice. She needed to find them soon. Every minute she waited could harm them.

_We should have heard from them by now._

She continued stroking Juicy’s fur, but Su didn’t know if it was for his comfort or hers. He’d calmed down somewhat though she could still see that he was afraid. She stayed close to him until she heard Bataar Jr. returning behind her, and she took a step away so that Shady Shin could see him. Instead, Bataar Jr. had brought Kya. Su raised her eyebrow, glancing between Kya and her son.

“Shin isn’t here, mom.”

“Where the hell is he?”

Kya took a deep breath, gnawing on her lip as she moved past Su to examine Juicy.

“Shin is…gone.” Kya explained slowly, reaching for the waterskin at her side.

“Where is he?” Su repeated.

“I’m not sure.” Kya was lying. Su had known her long enough to see it in the way Kya’s eyes shifted side to side.

“Junior. Go inside.”

“No. Where is Shin?”

Kya sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Opal…called him. Kuvira is hurt and he’s gone to help her. That’s all I know.’

“Where is she?” Bataar Jr. demanded.

“What part of ‘that’s all I know’ did you miss?” Kya growled. “He left a note. That’s all it said.”

In case he questioned her again, she pulled the note in question out of her pocket and shoved it toward him.

“Mom, we have to find him.”

“No we don’t.” Su countered. “If he’s gone, they’re alive. I need to talk to him, but he’ll bring them back.”

“But Kuvira--.”

“Is hurt. But we don’t know how badly. I have to believe Shin knows what he’s doing.”

Bataar Jr. didn’t seem happy with his mother’s response and he turned on Kya. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Kya shrugged. “If Shin wanted you to know, he’d have told you himself. And if he didn’t tell…maybe he was asked not to.”

That was a possibility. Su was just relieved to hear that Opal and Kuvira were alive. The injuries worried her, but unlike her son she would trust Shin’s abilities for as long as she could.

“I’ll call him.” Su said, looking at Bataar Jr. “I’ll find out what’s going on.”

* * *

 

“Korra? Are you awake?” Asami sat up and looked over at her wife. She’d been awake for hours,  trying to keep herself from hearing the disembodied voice of her mother in the distance. So when she’d noticed Korra stirring in her sleep, she jumped at the opportunity to hear anything else.

Instead of responding, Korra took a deep breath. After a moment, she sat up rubbing one eye and as she looked at Asami she yawned. 

“Yeah, I’m up.”

“Good. I want to go.”

“What?” Korra’s brow furrowed in confusion, tiredness still in her eyes.

“I want to go.” Asami repeated. “I want to go back to where we left our stuff yesterday, and I want to get our things and leave. I am _not_ spending another night in this swamp.”

That woke Korra up quickly. She put her hand on Asami’s arm in comfort, a worried light in her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Asami admitted. “I’ve been hearing things…” Korra arched her brow, her head tilting slightly. Asami continued. “My mother’s voice, specifically.”

“What’s she saying?”

Asami wished she wasn’t saying anything. But thankfully there had been nothing more than her own name. 

“Just my name. Like…like she’s trying to get my attention.”

“Do you know where it’s coming from?”

“The swamp. That’s why I want out.”

“Okay.” Korra nodded slowly, swinging her legs around to stand up. “Then let’s go.”

Korra offered Asami her hand once she was on her feet, but Asami was surprised as she took it. “Just like that? Really?”

“Just like that.” Korra confirmed. “I don’t know if we’ll be able to find our way out. But if we can find where we left our stuff that’ll be a good start.”

Asami squeezed her hand gratefully as she stood herself, and the pair of them walked out of the cave together. The morning sunlight was just starting to break through the dense vegetation around them, casting bright rays of sunshine across the path as they looked around. The sound of frogs reached her first out of all the noise, but she had little time to find comfort in the familiarity before she heard what she’d been dreading since the last time it had reached her ears.

“ _Asami._ ”

She took a deep breath, tightening her grip on Korra’s hand. Whether Korra heard it too or not, Asami didn’t know. But to her wife’s credit, Korra seemed to know. Her thumb brushed over Asami’s knuckles as a comforting and familiar gesture.

“You okay?” Korra asked gently.

“Yeah. I just want out of here. Let’s hurry.”

“Lead the way, sunshine.”

* * *

 

Shady Shin stepped out of his car and finished his cigarette. He glanced over the hotel with a sigh, eventually finding the number for Opal and Kuvira’s room. He knocked loudly and took a step back, able to hear sound on the other side of the door. Opal fumbled with the lock for a few moments before the door swung open. The relief in Opal’s eyes when she saw him was almost tangible, and he barely had time to smile at her before she’d thrown her arms around him.

“Oh thank god.” Opal sighed when she released him. “Come on.”

He stepped into the room behind her when she moved away from the door, and as he shut it behind him his eyes moved to where Kuvira was lying on the bed. She was sweating, one leg elevated under a bag of ice. 

“Shit, Kuvira.” He raised his eyebrows, eyeing the makeshift bandages wrapped around her midsection. “What’d you do?”

Kuvira took a moment to clear her throat, and when she spoke her voice was hoarse. “Fell through the roof of a burning building, jumped out a window…the rest is kind of a blur.”

Shady Shin rolled his eyes and stepped over to the bed, pressing the back of his wrist to Kuvira’s forehead. Her temperature felt lower than Opal had described, and he decided he’d consider that a good thing. 

“Have you been drinking water?”

“Every half an hour Opal makes me.” Kuvira replied, with more than a grumble in her voice. “I’ve drank enough I might drown.”

“Good to know you’re still a pain in the ass.” He muttered loud enough for her to hear before reaching for her leg. 

The wince that came when he removed the bag of ice didn’t escape his notice, and he watched Kuvira’s face carefully as he took her calf in his hands and extended it. A hiss of pain followed, and Kuvira’s hands bunched up in the sheets next to her as she did her best to keep her eyes open.

“That _hurts_ , asshole.”

“Won’t hurt long.” 

He could feel the knot on the back of the muscle as his hands made their way down her leg, and he rubbed the muscle gently as he reached for the waterskin at his side. 

“Good news,” He said as cheerily as he could muster as he bent the water over his hands and pressed it against Kuvira’s skin. “Opal was right, and it isn’t broken.”

“And what’s the bad news?” Kuvira asked with a huff.

He laughed. “Well I haven’t seen your back yet, but so far there is no bad news.”

Kuvira hummed her approval, leaning back and closing her eyes as the water began to thrum around her injured leg. Shady Shin paid little attention to Opal, though he was aware that she was hovering nearby, her eyes on him as he healed Kuvira’s leg. When he began using the water to slowly ease the knot out of the muscle Kuvira groaned loudly, relief apparent in her features when he glanced up to her face.

“That feels so fucking good.” Kuvira told him. “Keep doing that.”

He snorted but did as she asked, rolling the water in place even after the knot had dissipated. The discoloration on her leg faded with it, and Kuvira seemed more than a little disappointed when he pulled the water away.

“Feel better?”

“A little.” Kuvira nodded.

“Good. Now sit up so I can get a look at your back.”

Opal moved faster than Kuvira did, rushing to Kuvira’s side and helping her move into a sitting position. Kuvira turned slightly sideways on the edge of the bed, enough for Shady Shin to heal the wound on her back. Opal took a step back once Kuvira was settled, but something about Opal caught Shady Shin’s eye before he set to work on Kuvira. It was a bruise, dark and maroon in color, and the words were out of Shady Shin’s mouth before he realized exactly _what_ he was looking at.

“Is your neck alright, Opal?”

It clicked in his mind a second after he asked that he was looking at a hickey, and as Opal paled he knew that was the correct assumption. Before he could say something else, a vice-like grip wrapped around his wrist strongly enough he was sure it would bruise. He didn’t miss the way both Opal and Kuvira’s hearts began to race, their blood thrumming rapidly against his eardrums, and there was a heavy silence that fell between the three of them. He listened to the movement of their blood for a few moments, but eventually he arched one brow as he looked between them.

_There are some things I’m better off not knowing._

It was Opal who managed to finally break the silence. “It’s nothing, Shin.” She lied. “Kuvira, I’m going to get you some more water.”

There was no slack given to him in the bruising hold Kuvira had on his wrist, but as soon as Opal’s back was turned Kuvira looked over her shoulder and shot him a glare. There was nothing but fire in her eyes.

“Shin.” She growled his name as a warning, and his eyes went wide.

“I heard her, boss.” He told her, trying to calm her more than anything. “It’s nothing.”

Judging from their reactions he knew without a doubt Kuvira was the one responsible for the mark in the first place. Shady Shin would rather think of anything else than what could have brought the two of them to that point, and he planned on avoiding it if he could. The only thing he wondered was if they would tell Bolin and Bataar Jr., but knew that was not his business. Even if it was, his loyalty to Kuvira was greater than that. If Kuvira said it was nothing, it was nothing. Simple.

“Bataar-.”

“I ain’t no snitch, Kuvira.” He assured her quietly. “This is between you two. I didn’t see shit.”

Kuvira was watching him carefully, and he knew she was trying to determine if he was lying or not. Finally she nodded, releasing his wrist with a sigh. 

“Okay. Thank you, Shin.”

“No problem.” He reached for the bandages as he spoke, returning to his prior task of inspecting and healing her back. “Now let’s get you patched up so you two can get home.”

Kuvira calmed as he set to work, but Opal’s heart was still pounding out of her chest when she returned with the cup of water for Kuvira. Shady Shin tried to give her an assuring smile when he looked up at her, but she was keeping her eyes focused on Kuvira to avoid him.

Kuvira took the water when it was offered, but instead of drinking it she reached out and took hold of Opal’s wrist, much gentler than she had Shady Shin’s. She rubbed a slow circle on Opal’s wrist with her thumb, and Opal took a deep breath and seemed to relax. When she exhaled, she managed to look at Shady Shin again.

“Are you taking us home?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “As soon as I finish up here. Probably be a good idea to call your mom before that. She was blowing up my phone before I got here. I…strategically chose not to answer.”

Opal’s brow furrowed as he spoke, making it clear she wasn’t looking forward to that conversation, but she didn’t argue. 

“I will. What’re we going to do about the Satomobile we brought here?”

“Fuck, leave it.” Kuvira shrugged, earning a disgruntled grunt from Shady Shin as he tried to peel away the last of the bandages. “We don’t need it.”

“Hiroshi might shoot you.” Shady Shin teased.

It got a laugh out of Kuvira. “Then I’ll take the keys with me to Zaofu and he can come get it himself. Opal, Shin’s right, you might as well call Su now.”

It took a few minutes but Opal eventually conceded, reaching for the phone on the nightstand. Kuvira’s hand was still around her wrist, but as she dialed her mother’s phone number she pulled her arm free in favor of taking Kuvira’s hand in her own. Shady Shin raised his eyebrow but did little else, content to focus on the water he was pressing against Kuvira’s back. He had a feeling that he would be smart to stay out of whatever was going on between Opal and Kuvira. The less he knew, the happier he was, so he left it at that. 

* * *

 

“ _Asami._ ”

Each iteration of her name caused her heart to jump in her chest. _Mom is dead. This isn’t real._ It was all Asami could tell herself as she advanced through the swamp with Korra at her side. Korra was a firm and patient presence as they wound their way through the swamp, and Asami was infinitely grateful that she was with her. Asami wasn’t sure if she would be able to do this on her own. 

It was a few minutes of what Asami considered wonderful silence before Korra stopped in her tracks. “Wait. I know where we are now. I recognize this line of trees. The pond should be close.” 

“ _Asami._ ”

Asami would be grateful to be rid of the voice, so she followed in the direction Korra pulled her without objection. It took a great deal of maneuvering over the dense vines that spread on the ground and up the trees around them, but the pair of them made it through with less difficulty than Asami had anticipated. When they reached a break in the undergrowth, Asami went before Korra, instantly relieved to see the pond from the day before not far in front of her. Korra saw it a moment later and laughed triumphantly.

“We found it!”

It didn’t take much searching to find their belongings, and Asami quickly sifted through her bag to retrieve her cellphone. It had roughly half its battery left, but still no signal. She prompted Korra to check hers shortly after, but Korra’s phone was nearly dead. 

“I’m not surprised.” Asami huffed. “The trees are probably causing interference-.”

“ _Asami.”_

A chill shot down Asami’s spine when she heard her name again. It was closer than it had ever been since she first heard it. It was pleading. She couldn’t stop her head from snapping around, desperate to see where it was coming from. What she didn’t expect was to see her mother, just as she remembered her. Yasuko was standing on the other side of the pond, partially obscured by the vines in the way, but undeniably _there._

Asami felt like the breath had been knocked from her lungs. Her mouth fell open and she dropped the bag she was holding, barely registering when Korra’s hand reached out to touch her shoulder.

“ _Mom_?!” Asami exclaimed, her voice cracking as it left her.

Her brain was screaming at her that this wasn’t real, but Asami couldn’t help the jolt of excitement she felt. Yasuko didn’t move, or acknowledge her past that, and it drew Asami from the thrill after a few seconds. _Not real. Not mom._

_“_ Asami?” It was Korra this time, and that further pulled Asami from the illusion. “What’s going on?”

“I see her.” Asami explained, not daring to tear her eyes from Yasuko’s form. “Just there. In the trees.”

She pointed for Korra’s benefit, but only confusion followed. “I don’t see her.”

“I didn’t see Sokka.” Asami countered.

“Fair enough.” Korra took her hand a moment later. “Let’s go.”

Asami wasn’t sure _where_ they were going, but Korra began pulling her directly toward where she had pointed—where her mother still stood. Her mind screamed in protest, but her feet continued carrying her steadily forward. When they began drawing closer, Yasuko turned away from them and began walking. 

“She’s moving.” Asami found herself whispering, as if that would keep from scaring Yasuko off.

“Then you’ll have to lead.” Korra told her. “I can’t see her, remember?”

Asami nodded and squeezed Korra’s hand. _I can do this. It’s not real. Just a vision. Not real._

She continued steadily forward, using the grip of Korra’s hand to keep herself grounded. They stayed quiet as they walked, but Yasuko seemed to have no desire to speak again. Asami was grateful for that, at least.

Korra and Asami both sped up reactively when Yasuko began to gain ground on them. Asami didn’t know why her mother’s figure was moving faster, but she wanted to keep her in sight as long as possible. _I don’t want to get lost in this stupid swamp again._

Within minutes, keeping Yasuko in sight proved difficult. She was weaving in and out of the trees, and Asami had to break into a jog in order to have any chance of keeping up. 

When she began losing the chase, she couldn’t stop herself. “Mom, wait!” Korra had released her hand, but Asami could hear her wife following along behind her. It was hard to resist dropping her belongings and running, but she did her best. “Where are you taking us?”

She received no response, though that shouldn’t have surprised her. Her mother moved out of her line of sight several yards away soon after, and when Asami reached the place she’d last seen her and rounded the next tree, she found her mother was nowhere in sight.

Asami felt the sinking feeling return to her stomach. “Mom?!”

 The only response she received was the sound of the swamp behind her. Korra came up next to her, a protective arm slipping around her shoulders.

“Sunshine?”

“I’m fine.” Asami told her. It was mostly the truth. She’d expected this. “Wasn’t really her, was it?”

“I don’t know.” She felt Korra shrug, and when she looked over she saw Korra looking around them. Korra opened her mouth to say more but before she could, the two musical notes of Asami’s text tone rang out between them. Korra’s eyes went wide, and she looked from Asami to her bag with a startled expression. “Did you hear that?”

Asami started to let Korra know she had, but telling her was unnecessary as her phone rang out a second time. Once she had it in her hand she started laughing when it went off again, showing her a third missed texted message from Bataar Jr. 

“I have signal!” She told Korra triumphantly. “I can’t believe it.”

Korra was grinning broadly, until something seemed to catch her eye. Korra took a few steps forward between the trees ahead of them, tentatively looking around.

“Asami?”

“Hmm?”

“This is the end of the swamp. I can see the road from here.”

That was the best news Asami had heard in a while. She jogged over to the tree-line eagerly, standing next to Korra with a grin on her face as she saw the road ahead of them.

“I don’t see our car.” Korra muttered.

“Normally I’d say I don’t care.” Asami replied. “Especially considering it was Cabbage Corp. But now I have no chance of fixing it and getting us out of here.”

Korra seemed unbothered. “So call my dad. He’s still in Zaofu, that ought to be fairly close by. He’ll come get us.”

Asami nodded, already unlocking her phone to get in touch with Tonraq. She had a strong enough signal for a phone call and she was feeling extremely hopeful. For once it seemed like luck was on their side.

* * *

 

“Have you got something else to tell me?” Lin was surprised to hear her sister’s voice as she slipped through the door into Su’s office. Su wasn’t looking at her, and at first Lin didn’t believe she was talking to her. She stood in place and crossed her arms, waiting until Su looked up with a frustrated frown causing her eyebrows to bunch together. “Well, Lin? Did you hear me?”

_Shit._

Lin took a deep breath and moved further into the room, eventually settling on one of the low sofa’s in the room. She heard Su let out a huff of annoyance at her silence, and knew without a doubt her sister was still upset that she’d left Kuvira and Opal in Ba Sing Se. They hadn’t spoken since Lin arrived the night before, and Lin was grateful for it. She wouldn’t have been here now if Kya hadn’t spent an hour not-so-gently nudging her to do so. Still, she couldn’t blame Su for being angry. _I just wish she realized I didn’t have any other choice_. After a few seconds of silence Su stood from her desk, stepping around it and moving to sit on the sofa opposite Lin. Lin still had her arms crossed defensively across her chest, but Su leaned back against her seat with a sigh. She looked incredibly tired, but Lin knew she had good reason to be. Su had likely gotten less sleep than Lin herself had.

“Opal called.” 

Lin raised her eyebrow. “Really?” When Su nodded, Lin felt some of the tightness in her chest loosen up. _Opal is okay._ “What’d she say?”

“The same thing you did. That you couldn’t lower the airship to get them.”

“And?”

“They’re okay.” Su shrugged. “Kuvira was hurt, but Shin left this morning to take care of that. He’s supposed to be bringing them home as we speak…asshole.”

“Do I want to ask?” 

“Opal called him, and he left without telling anyone. Well…almost anyone. He left a note for Kya.”

“Ah.” Lin nodded once. She knew all about the note, Kya had shown it to her that morning. She’d thought it wise not to mention it to Su, and now she saw she was right. “Well Kuvira and Opal should be home in one piece soon then.” 

“That doesn’t make everything better.” Su countered. “Plus we haven’t heard from Korra in Asami in days. Junior is worried sick about them, about Kuvira and Opal, and frankly I am too.”

“Have you told the White Lotus?” Korra being missing was a problem for the _world_ not just Zaofu. They had to do something soon.

“That was my next phone call. At least it _was_ , until you came in.”

Lin sighed and reached up to rub the back of her neck. All things considered, this probably wasn’t the best time to tell Su, but she couldn’t ignore the guilty pit in her stomach any longer.

“Su?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m going blind.” She was short of blurting it out, but the sooner she said it the better.

She watched her sister’s expression carefully as her words sunk in. At first Su seemed surprised, likely at the abruptness, but as the seconds passed that faded. Her eyes were no longer tired, and were staring at Lin intently. Lin couldn’t make out the feelings behind them, but the shock she expected wasn’t there.

“How long have you known?”

“Over six months.” Lin told her truthfully. “Left eye is completely gone. Right eye is okay…for now.”

Su narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly. “That’s why you’re retiring.” 

“For the most part.” Lin didn’t see the point in denying it.

“Is there anything they can do for it?”

“No. I’ve been to every doctor in the United Republic.”

“Was it mom?” Lin had expected that question first, but knew it would have come from her sister regardless. 

“They don’t know. It’s a lot of tests. They can’t ever seem to agree on what it is. Most blame age.”

Su didn’t seem happy with that answer, but Lin wasn’t either. It was probable enough to keep from blaming Toph and their own genetics but even that wasn’t much.

“There’s a specialist here in Zaofu.” Su sighed. “I’ll get you an appointment.” 

“There’s no use, Su. It can’t be reversed.”

“Not up for negotiation, Lin. I _am_ getting you appointment. If we can keep your sight in the right eye, that’s all that matters.”

Lin was tired. “Fine.” 

“Will you move to Zaofu after you retire?”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “I knew you’d ask me that. I told Jinora—it doesn’t matter. But I’ve thought about it. I don’t know yet.”

Su seemed to accept that. “That’s good enough then. You can decide later. I won’t press you for a decision now with everything going on.”

“Okay. Go call the White Lotus.” Lin would take anything to end the conversation and get away from her sister. At least for now, Su knowing was enough. But Lin couldn’t ignore that it didn’t make her feel better.

Su was pushing herself out of her seat when the knock came at the door. Before Su could respond the knocking came again, more urgently. Su raised her eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak, but before Lin heard her sister’s voice she heard Tonraq from the other side of the door.

“Su? Are you in here?” 

Tonraq knocked again and Su finally found her voice. “Come in, Tonraq. I’m here.”

Tonraq stepped into the office quickly, and Lin saw Hiroshi come in behind him only a moment later. Both men looked excited, but Lin couldn't miss the hint of worry still lingering in their eyes.

“Korra and Asami called.” Tonraq said quickly before either of the sisters could ask. “They need a ride.”

“A ride?” Su arched her eyebrow. “Where are they?”

Hiroshi stepped up next to Tonraq’s side. “Some kind of…what was it…swamp?”

Tonraq nodded. “Where ever it is, it’s big-.”

Lin felt herself tense. She was hoping Korra and Asami weren’t where she thought they were. Judging from the way Su’s jaw clenched, her sister was thinking the same thing. She was afraid Su wouldn’t be able to speak again, but after taking a few seconds to regain her composure Su nodded.

“We know the place.”

“Well Korra and Asami wanted me to come and get them. Or to send someone, but I’d rather do it myself.”

“And I’m going with him.” Hiroshi added firmly.

“No you’re not.” Su shook her head. “Not with that bracelet around your leg. You leave Zaofu and every alarm in this place is going to go off.”

“Not to mention if Raiko finds out…” Lin trailed off and stared at Hiroshi blankly. She was going to tell him that President Raiko found out he’d left Zaofu the political repercussions that would have would be immense. But instead, Lin grinned. _What do I care?_ “Let him go, Su. What the hell.”

Su seemed unamused, and with a flick of her wrist, Lin removed the metal bracelet from around Hiroshi’s ankle. It moved through the air towards her at her command, and she fastened it around her own leg with a sharp snap. “There. ‘Hiroshi’ isn’t leaving Zaofu. No alarms.”

Su’s eyes went wide. “Lin Beifong are you _insane?_ If Raiko finds out-.”

“I don’t think he will.” Lin offered with a shrug. “Besides, I don’t care. I’m retiring. And I didn’t vote for him.”

“Su can we borrow an airship?” Tonraq continued, seemingly choosing to ignore the exchange. 

“Of course.” Su agreed, giving her sister a glare before looking at him. “I’ll send a couple of guards with you to help pilot it-.” At that, Hiroshi snorted, and Lin saw Su roll her eyes. “You can’t do it all by yourself, Hiroshi.”

“I can.” He replied defiantly. 

“Well the guards are going regardless. And I was just about to call the White Lotus-.”

“Good.” Tonraq crossed his arms and nodded once. “I was going to tell them but I figured we could get this sorted out first. So…where’s the swamp?”

Lin watched Su cast a glance at her out of the corner of her eye before sighing. “My husband will have a map. I’ll call him and tell him you’re coming by his office to pick it up. I’ll let the guards know you’re coming for an airship as well.”

“Thank you.” Tonraq smiled. “We’ll head that way now. We both appreciate this.”

“No problem.” Su assured him. “I want Korra and Asami here and safe as much as you do. Does Junior have the children?”

“Yes.” Hiroshi told her. “We won’t be gone long.” Tonraq left behind him and before Hiroshi turned to join him he hesitated, smiling. “And thanks, Lin.”

“Just don’t get into any trouble.” Lin grunted.

“I won’t.”

With that, Hiroshi left them. As soon as the door shut behind him, Su slumped down into the seat at her desk, hands coming up to cover her face as she groaned. 

“They’re going to the fucking swamp, Lin.”

Lin sighed. She knew what Su was thinking. “She’s not there, Su.”

It had been years since either of them had heard from their mother. And while that hadn’t been unusual for Toph, especially in the past, both of them had had a silent agreement on what that silence meant. Without thinking about it, they’d both done their grieving separately and moved on. But the mention of the swamp, and Korra and Asami’s presence there brought it back to the forefront of their minds. 

“Still…” Su sighed. “Maybe one of us should go with them…”

“Su.” Lin kept her voice gentle. This was nothing to fight over. Going to the swamp would only give them confirmation of something they both knew to be true. Toph was dead. If by some miracle she wasn’t, she would be at least ninety-four now. It wasn’t impossible, but Lin was in no mood to get her hopes up.

A tear rolled down Su’s cheek after a few moments, and she nodded slowly before letting out a deep breath. “You’re right.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“No but I know you’re right. She’s not…she’s not there.”

Lin felt compelled to get up and give her sister a hug, some sort of comfort, but there wasn’t time for it now. Instead, she offered her as comforting a smile she could muster. “It’s okay.”

“Mmm.” Su closed her eyes, pulling herself together before she reached for the phone on the desk. “I guess I have some more phone calls to make. I want them to leave as soon as possible. That way we know Korra and Asami are safe.”

“Sounds good to me. You’re doing what you can, Su.”

“I hope so.”

* * *

 

“I don’t _care_ if this is an official line or not. I _demand_ that you allow me to use this phone at once. I need to contact the Dai Li and let them know I’m safe.”

Bataar Jr. raised his eyebrows, his temper flaring as he listened to Wu talk to his father. To the elder Bataar’s credit, he was remaining well composed, but even Bataar Jr. could see it steadily cracking. Bataar Sr. was doing his best to comfort the distraught prince who had burst into their workshop nearly half an hour earlier, but it wasn’t working. Even Fariha, who Su had appointed as the prince’s personal guard looked as if she longed to be anywhere but where she was right now. Bataar couldn’t blame her.

“Prince Wu,” Bataar Sr.’s voice was much calmer than his son expected, considering the way his father’s brow was beginning to crease. “Once again…my wife has a number that will get her in direct contact with the Dai Li if she needs to. She’s busy at the moment, but I’ll call her in a few minutes and—.”

“I am the prince of the Earth Kingdom. I’ll use any damn phone I please!” Wu was shouting, and Bataar Jr. watched as his father pushed his glasses up onto his forehead and rubbed his eyes wearily. “I know the Dai Li’s number, and I want to call them right _now_!”

Bataar Jr. stood angrily, opening his mouth to give the prince a piece of his mind. He didn’t give a damn if his aunt _had_ died, that gave him no excuse to act like an entitled brat. He didn’t own Zaofu, and he had no authority here. 

“You watch how you talk to my dad.” He growled in warning, causing Wu to recoil in surprise.

“Junior.” His father’s voice was low, but potent. “Sit back down.”

He didn’t obey, glaring down at Wu from where he stood. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and saw Bataar Sr. pushing the phone on his desk closer to the prince.

“You want to call them so badly, fine. But I’m telling you, it would be better to wait on Su—.”

Prince Wu ignored him, snatching the phone off the receiver impatiently. He reached out to dial the number but hesitated, nervousness pouring over his features before he glanced at Bataar Sr.

“……What’s the number?”

Farina’s composure broke first, and she barely covered a snort of amusement before Bataar Jr. heard his father sigh in frustration. He turned to his computer on the desk and after a few quick keystrokes he reached for a pen and a piece of paper. Once the number was copied down Bataar Sr. extended it toward Prince Wu without a word. Prince Wu snatched at it greedily, as if Bataar would take it away if he didn’t get it in time, and was swift to punch the numbers into the phone once he had it in hand.

As Wu waited for someone to pick up the other line, Bataar Jr. looked at his father. When he caught Bataar Sr.’s eye, he made a point to roll his eyes dramatically though his father didn’t seem to appreciate it. Finally, after what seemed like a short eternity, Wu spoke to someone on the other line, his words very nearly jumbling together due to the speed with which he spoke.

“It’s Prince Wu. I’m in Zaofu and want to know when someone plans on coming to get me.”

Whoever he was speaking to didn’t seem to believe him, because the next few minutes that followed were occupied with Prince Wu answering questions that would verify his identity. 

“Look, are you coming to get me or not? It took me an hour to find someone who would let me use the phone! They won’t let me do anything here! I’m the _prince_ , damn it.”

Bataar Sr. sighed, cutting his computer monitor off with one finger. He laced his hands together on his desk once this task was completed, watching Prince Wu tiredly.

As for Bataar Jr., he was tired of this. Prince Wu seemed on the verge of continuing his tantrum, and when he heard the prince’s voice crack he rolled his eyes once more.

“What do you _mean_ it’ll be a couple of days before you can get me?!” Wu exclaimed. “I don’t care how many of the airships are damaged, fix them!”

Moments later, Wu slammed the phone down onto the receiver, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. Bataar watched him swallow hard, his jaw tightening as he tried to compose himself. When he finally found his voice, it was weak. “They’ll…be here in a few days.”

Bataar Sr. nodded, muttering something about telling Su, but Wu wasn’t listening. Instead, he turned on his heel and quickly stormed out of the office, leaving Fariha behind. When the door slammed behind him, Fariha sighed.

“You better go with him.” Bataar Sr. told her. “You’re still his bodyguard after all.”

Another sigh came, but she looked at Bataar Sr. for a moment before bowing her head toward him. “You are a man of great patience.” 

With that, Fariha was gone, leaving Bataar Jr. alone with his father. 

“You know…” Bataar Sr. began, fingers scratching the thick gray hair at his chin. “I thought Prince Wu was the tolerable one. A spoiled brat, but…” He shook his head. “Grief makes people act in ways you don’t expect.”

“That’s not an excuse, dad.”

“It is.” His father nodded slowly. “Hou-ting was all he had. And the wound is fresh.”

“I don’t think that gives him a reason to act like that.”

Bataar Sr. stood from his desk with a sigh, holding his arms open in surrender before shrugging. “Maybe, maybe not. But the Dai Li will get him out of our hair soon.”

“Are we going to help Ba Sing Se?” Bataar asked, arching one eyebrow. The question had been gnawing at him since he heard what happened. Ba Sing Se was the heart of the Earth Kingdom after all. With it burning to the ground, likely still now as they spoke, the Earth Kingdom would need all the help they could get. Once again, Bataar Sr. shrugged.

“That’s a question to ask your mother. She’s the politician.”

“I didn’t know this had anything to do with politics.”

“The Queen is dead, and we’re housing her successor. Things need to be handled…delicately. Which means I’m going to let your mother do it.”

“But dad we need to be doing something-.”

Bataar Sr. didn’t seem convinced, and he moved around his desk, his eyes never leaving his son. “One thing at a time, Junior. I’m far more concerned about the Red Lotus than I am Ba Sing Se.”

“Dad there are millions of people-.” He was cut off by his father shaking his head. “What?”

“If I could do something about that, I would.”

Bataar wasn’t sure how his father could be missing the point so blatantly. Zaofu _could_ do something. Why weren’t they?

“There’s still time, Junior.”

_No there isn’t._

But there was no point in continuing the argument. Neither of his parents seemed aware of how little time they really had.  It wasn’t a concession, and Bataar Jr. had every intention of mentioning it to Su later. For now, though, he would leave his father alone. “Okay, dad. Sure.”

Bataar Sr. was quick to change the topic. “Shouldn’t Shin be here soon with Kuvira and your sister?”

“Yeah. Any minute.”

That got Bataar Sr. to smile. “Good. One thing at a time. They’re safe, and Kuvira will probably want to see you. So, focus on that first. Things aren’t good, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t good things happening.”

Bataar Jr. sighed. Part of him knew what his father said was true. Kuvira and Opal’s safe return to Zaofu would alleviate some of the worry that was knotting itself up inside him. Korra and Asami would be next. 

 

_One thing at a time, right?_


	28. Road to Regret

Asami let go of Korra’s hand when the ramp of the airship lowered, a gasp escaping her when she saw her father standing at the top of the ramp next to Tonraq. The sight of him brought a question in the back of her mind but she ignored it. She broke into a run when the pair of them began to make their way down the ramp, and Hiroshi barely had time to open his arms for an embrace before she collided into him. Tears sprung to her eyes in sheer relief and she did her best to blink them away. 

She heard her father sigh, his arms tightening around her protectively. “You’re both okay…”

“We’ve been worried sick.” Tonraq rumbled from her left. “The White Lotus sent some guards with us-.”

Asami removed herself from her father’s embrace, taking one of his hands in her own before she glanced over at her wife. For once, Korra couldn’t seem to be bothered by the White Lotus’s presence. “We need to get back to Zaofu.” Her brow was furrowed, and Asami wondered if she was thinking about the wanted posters they’d seen in Ba Sing Se. “Su needs to talk to the Queen—can you believe she tried to _arrest_ me? And Kuvira—.”

Asami felt Hiroshi tense, his hand twitching in her own. His eyes danced to Tonraq, and when Asami followed his gaze to her father-in-law, she saw a look of worry. 

“Korra…” Tonraq began slowly, taking a deep breath. “Hou-ting…the Queen…she’s dead.”

Asami felt a pit form deep in her gut as Korra’s eyes went wide. “Dead? What do you mean she’s dead?”

Tonraq reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, his shoulders slumping and making him appear much smaller than he truly was. 

“The Red Lotus were in Ba Sing Se, Korra.” Tonraq explained. “Mako and the others got out with the airbenders and Prince Wu. But Zaheer…he assassinated the Queen.”

“How can you be sure-.” Asami started. Feeling Hiroshi squeeze her hand, she stopped and looked at him.

“Mako and Bolin saw it. Ghazan and P’li were in the city causing destruction. Parts of the wall have collapsed, and the last we checked….over half the lower-ring was on fire.”

Korra had paled. Asami’s own mind was racing. _We barely missed it_. 

“Where is everyone?” Korra asked with a panicked voice. “Did everyone make it back alright? Are they still in Ba Sing Se??”

Tonraq shook his head. “They stole an airship from the Dai Li. One way or another Kuvira and Opal got separated from the group but…they were on their way back to Zaofu when we left.”

“I need to go back to Ba Sing Se.” Korra said with a fair amount of finality, but Tonraq’s head continued shaking side to side. “Dad-.”

“The Red Lotus are probably still there, Korra. Any obligations you have as the Avatar to help…they can be done from the safety of Zaofu.”

“What about the Dai Li?” Asami asked. “They have to be around, right?”

Tonraq shrugged. “I don’t know. The Red Lotus might have killed most of them for all we know.”

“Well if they haven’t…they’ll be coming for Prince Wu.” Asami continued. “They’ll probably stay in Zaofu for a little while, at least.”

“We don’t know anything else right now.” Hiroshi sighed. “The Queen is dead, the airbenders are safe, Ba Sing Se is…collapsing…and we need to get the two of you two safety.”

Korra had no further objections, and when Tonraq put his arm around her shoulder she allowed him to guide her into the airship. Asami followed close behind at Hiroshi’s side, and it was only once the ramp came up behind her that she realized why it had been so odd to see Hiroshi.

“Dad..? Where’s your tracking bracelet?”

Hiroshi instinctively looked down at his leg as she asked, his eyebrows lifting as he did so. It had gotten Korra’s attention as well, and she was watching them. 

“Lin was gracious enough to…release me just for this. I’m assuming the bracelet will return to me when we get back.” He didn’t seem thrilled, the corners of his eyes tightening as he mentioned it. “But don’t worry. Raiko doesn’t know. And I don’t think anyone is going to tell on me. Suyin didn’t seem to mind either.”

Asami couldn’t help the pang of worry she felt at the news. The last thing she wanted was Hiroshi to be caught outside of Zaofu only to be apprehended and returned to Republic City. Not after everything they’d gone through to get him transferred. Tonraq and Hiroshi both seemed unbothered by the risk. Asami understood that the Queen’s death and the Red Lotus threat was more pressing, but that didn’t soothe the worry that was slowly beginning to spread. It was just another thing to add to the list, as far as she was concerned. 

The White Lotus guards on the airship had been hovering in the background as they boarded, but now they seemed to muster up the courage to approach, but knowing Korra’s track record with them Asami wasn’t surprised at their hesitance.

“Avatar Korra-.”

“I _know_.” Korra sighed, plopping down onto a seat and sighing. “Look, let’s just…let’s just get back to Zaofu, okay? I’ll do whatever I can to stay safe, but I need you guys to stay out of my way when it comes to helping Ba Sing Se and Prince Wu.”

They seemed surprised at the response, but one of them eventually nodded. “As long as you understand. Suyin will be as accommodating as always, and we could use her help. And yours.”

“Fine.” Korra nodded once before Asami sat next to her.

Asami started to tell Korra that it would be alright, but the words felt empty before she could even speak them. _How is this going to be okay? It’s not._ Instead, she leaned against Korra’s shoulder, one hand coming up to rub her wife’s back in slow circles.

“We’ll work through this.” Asami promised her.

She was met with another sigh, this one almost sounding like it was one of defeat. “I hope so.”

* * *

 

“Bolin, there’s something I need to tell you.” Opal regretted the words as the left her mouth, but she couldn’t back down now. He needed to know.

Bolin smiled at her and sat down on the sofa next to her, but Opal felt sick. She was anticipating how upset he was going to be, and it didn’t make it easy. Her mind flitted back for only a moment to how _happy_ he had been to see her when she returned to Zaofu earlier that day. And now she was going to ruin that.

“What’s up, Opal?”

Opal sighed and reached out to hold one of his hands. “I…I want to tell you what happened last night after Kuvira and I got out of Ba Sing Se.”

Bolin’s eyebrows bunched together slightly in confusion, but he nodded all the same. “Okay.”

Opal took a deep breath.

_Just get it out._

“I had sex last night…with Kuvira.” She tried to avoid looking at him. That would slow her down. She had to get the rest out, and she hoped she could explain how she felt. She wasn’t sure if it was possible.“I know I shouldn’t have done it, but…I didn’t know I felt the way I do.”

She made the mistake of hesitating, and Bolin spoke. “I don’t…” She heard Bolin’s voice crack as he pulled his hand away. “I don’t understand.”

“You’re a great guy, Bolin.” Opal told him, though she knew it wouldn’t help. “And you’ve been one of the best friends I could have ever asked for. But…that’s it.” She’d thought about what to tell him all day, but this hadn’t been it and now she had no idea how to continue. “I just…I realized I’m not in love with you anymore…and I don’t think I have been for a long time.”

“You don’t love me…” She could barely understand him, and finally looked up to see his face soaked in tears. “So you slept with _Kuvira_?!”

Opal nodded. That was all she could do at this point. “I’m sorry, Bolin.” 

She chose to leave her feelings for Kuvira out of it. That was something Bolin didn’t need to know. Not yet.

“Sorry…what about your brother? What about me?!”

Opal resisted the urge to look away from him. “I don’t know. I don’t know what Kuvira is going to tell Junior.”

_If she tells him_. Opal couldn’t decide if Kuvira would be willing to do that just yet, considering everything. It made Opal feel even worse. _What if she doesn’t tell him?_

Pushing the thought from her mind as best she could, Opal sighed. “I don’t know if you can forgive me, Bolin. And I don’t know if I deserve it. But I’m sorry it happened like this.”

“It shouldn’t have happened at all!”

Opal felt horrible. Bolin was crying and though she wanted to comfort him, she knew she couldn’t. A part of her wanted to run to Kuvira, wanting Kuvira to comfort _her_. But she didn’t know where Kuvira stood, and there was the lingering thought that she didn’t deserve to be comforted. Bolin was silent for the most part, but actually seeing how upset he was broke Opal’s heart. 

“Bolin—.” He hastily wiped at his eyes, sniffling loudly and shaking his head. Opal didn’t need to be there anymore. She was sure he didn’t want her to be. “I’m going to go…”

She didn’t wait to see if he’d say anything. She just left—nearly ran. She had to get out and get some air. She was down the hall and out of the house quicker than she expected, and the estate was quiet. Opal took a shaky breath and pulled up the hood of her jacket as she walked quickly across the yard, making a beeline toward the estate’s tram station. Opal wanted to get away from the estate. She could find peace somewhere else. 

* * *

 

_All Jinora saw was darkness. She tried to close her eyes and reopen them, at first thinking it washer imagination, but when she heard the faint echo of dripping water she gave up. She was lying on her back, and it took some fumbling around for her to be able to stand properly, but standing didn’t alleviate the problem. She didn’t want to stay where she was though. Despite the first tentative step forward, her body seemed to carry itself for her._

_As she continued moving forward, she became aware of the fact that she was climbing up a slight incline. It didn’t make the journey any more difficult, but Jinora kept her head low all the same to keep from bumping into anything._

_The light ahead of her appeared suddenly. Jinora stopped as abruptly as it came, squinting as she stared ahead of her. It wasn’t terribly bright, but considering her dark surroundings it was almost like the sun. It splayed across the wall like the source of light itself was just around the corner, and Jinora realized she was in a tunnel._

_Frowning, Jionra finally began moving again. The light didn’t seem to be a threat, and she had little in the way of alternative options. She refused to go back into the darkness._

_As she got closer to the light, she began to realize the walls around her were made of stone. Reaching out to brace herself against the cold earth, she felt a little more comfortable. She at least had a sense of being underground, and that helped ease the disoriented feeling she’d awoken with._

_She prepared herself when she came to the corner, ready to face the source of light head on. Instead, when she turned she found nothing but darkness once more. The light was gone, but instead of the miserable and impenetrable darkness she’d had before, she was actually able to make out what was before her._

_A massive wooden door stood before her, the symbol for air carved deeply into its surface. Relief struck Jinora with the familiarity, until she failed to see the opening mechanism. Jinora felt a pang of panic hit her and she pressed herself against the door, pushing with all the strength she could muster. She had to get through. She had no other choice._

_“Please.” Jinora begged. “Please let me through.”_

_The door budged ever so slightly, and that spurred her on. Gradually, inch by inch, the wood moved to her will as she pushed it away. The light from before returned as it began opening, nearly blinding in its intensity until the door fell open completely and Jinora was consumed._

_Lifting her arm out of instinct and shielding her eyes, Jinora paused in the door way. Not yet over the threshold, she tried to adjust to the sudden change in lighting. She heard voices, but couldn’t place them, and when she could see once more she lowered her arm and looked around._

_She was expecting more stone, or the familiar old wood that was used in the air temples. Instead she was met with nothing but white, blank walls. She could smell how sterile the air was, and knew without a doubt she was in a hospital._

_“How in the hell…”_

_Jinora felt unease as she wandered down the hall. She could still hear the voices, so she tried to go in the direction they seemed to be coming from. Three turns and eight doors down she found them, two doctors standing in the hallway talking to each other. Jinora felt lost, and there was an unmistakable sense of dread pouring over her when they stopped talking._

_Neither of them seemed surprised to see her, but she herself was surprised she could make out what they were saying. “There’s someone waiting for you down the hall. That way.”_

_Jinora silently and obediently followed the direction they had both pointed moments later. But she couldn’t escape the feeling that they were sending her to her death. When she finally saw a waiting room ahead of her she thought her chest was going to explode. There was only one other person there, their back to Jionra. From all accounts they appeared to be an airbender. They were wearing traditional robes but instead of the typical orange and yellow coloring these were different shades of green. Their head was freshly shaved as best Jionra could tell, and they had their master tattoos. At least, that’s what Jinora thought they were._

_Instead of the blue she was used to, these markings were deep red in color—nearly black. The feeling washing over her was beginning to fester, and every instinct she possessed told her to run._

_Despite what her body wanted, she stayed in place and found her voice. “Hello?”_

_The individual’s head whipped around at her voice, their body following the motion fluidly. Seconds later, Jinora found herself face to face with Opal._

_“Opal?” Jinora was still very much afraid. Something about Opal’s demeanor and the tattoos she bore was unsettling. “What’s going on?”_

_Opal didn’t seem to see her, and upon closer inspection Jinora noticed Opal wasn’t even looking at her. Jinora was unable to turn to see what had Opal’s attention, but she didn’t have to. After a pause, someone who appeared to be a soldier stepped around her. He stepped past Opal with nothing more than a polite nod, but Jinora saw how Opal’s features contorted in distaste once he was gone._

_“Opal, can you hear me?”_

_Opal let out a frustrated huff, but didn’t respond. Jinora took another step closer, putting herself only inches from Opal. If Opal couldn’t hear her, she’d make her see instead._

_The tattoos were even more unsettling up close. Jinora could sense something was off. Their color was uneven. Some places were nearly black, shifting to a vibrant and deep red in others._

_“Opal!” Jinora started shouting, hoping she’d get through. “Opal! I’m right here! Hello!”_

_Opal remained silent, her eyes staring ahead as if she was able to see through Jinora entirely. Jinora focused on Opal’s eyes, so much so that she almost didn’t notice the slight movement above them. The tattoo was running, as if it had been fresh paint instead, a dark red line slowly oozing from the arrow on Opal’s forehead. By the time it reached Opal’s eyebrow, Jinora was thoroughly beginning to panic._

_Not real. Not real. It’s not._

_She repeated it to herself several times, but was surprised when Opal turned abruptly to leave. Despite her unease, Jinora had no desire to be alone. Her hand shot out reflexively, wrapping around Opal’s wrist to stop her._

_Jinora began to plead. “Please don’t—.” It was the sensation under her hand that stopped her. It was uncomfortably warm and sticky. Pulling her hand away as if she’d been burned, she saw the imprint where her hand had been over the tattoo on Opal’s arm. It was much fainter in that spot than the rest was, and within seconds it had turned bright red again._

_Blood. Horror overwhelmed her at the recognition, and she turned her palm over to look down at her hand. It bore a thin coating of the sticky substance. Her eyes darted back to Opal and she knew without a doubt what was giving Opal’s markings their dark red colors. Fresh blood._

* * *

Opal wiped her eyes as she left the tram and made her way onto the sidewalk that wound through downtown Zaofu like a maze. She didn’t know which she hated more, the guilt or the fact that she somehow felt _good_ . She hadn’t wanted to break Bolin’s heart but telling him the truth left her with no other options. She was relieved that she’d managed to tell him. Opal refused to hide the truth from him. He deserved better. She wouldn’t have lied, no matter what.

She just hated that it had to end this way.

Downtown was quiet, the domes having closed for the night. There was the occasional passing car in the distance but for the most part Opal was alone. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and continued walking, sighing loudly.

Opal eventually looked up, eyeing the buildings that lined the streets to see how many lights she could count. She’d developed the habit when she was younger, and it would be something to keep her mind occupied. Despite the domes being closed, most of the citizens would still be awake in their homes—some even still working. She occasionally liked to wonder what others were doing, but on nights like this the simple act of counting was sufficient.

She’d counted dozens of lights before she saw the guard station. She expected several lights to be on, but only one of them stood out. The office on the upper-level—Kuvira’s office—was illuminated.

The guilt festered with the feeling that seeing Kuvira would only make things worse, but Opal ignored it. Kuvira had always been willing to listen when she needed her, and she could use the company. Good or bad.

She slipped into the guard station with ease. The few guards that were inside didn’t even notice she was there as she quietly walked to the stairwell that would lead her upstairs. She felt guiltier with every step she took.

_I shouldn’t feel like I’m hiding._

The only thing that made her feel better was gently pushing the office door open, and seeing Kuvira sitting on the edge of the desk with a spool of cable next to her. She didn’t look up as Opal came in, and as Opal gingerly shut the door behind her she watched as Kuvira wound the cable around her hand and fingers like it was a snake, her eyes watching every slight move.

Opal was startled when Kuvira spoke. “What’s wrong?” Kuvira’s eyes snapped up as she said it, momentarily giving Opal an once-over. Her eyes lingered on Opal’s face, and Opal sighed. She had no doubt that Kuvira would realize she had been crying, and she wasn’t disappointed. “Opal?”

Opal shook her head and crossed her arms. “I…I told Bolin.”

Kuvira’s head tilted back slightly, but her eyes gave away little. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. I had to tell him, Kuvira. You know I couldn’t just lie to him…he deserved the truth.” Kuvira nodded slowly as Opal spoke and that encouraged her a little. “He was so upset. I hate that I did that to him. But…he needed to know.”

Kuvira sighed quietly and pushed herself off the edge of the desk. The cables slid off her arm as she stood, and once she was upright she held her arms open as an offering. Opal crossed the room and sagged into the offered embrace. Kuvira’s arms folded around her protectively, and the gesture brought fresh tears to Opal’s eyes.

“I feel like shit.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Kuvira replied, her chest vibrating with the low rumble of her voice. “But it sounds like Bataar handled it a little better.”

It took a second for it to sink it, but when it did Opal jumped back like she’d been burned, looking at Kuvira with wide eyes.

“You told him?”

Kuvira nodded. “Not long ago actually.”

“And?”

Kuvira took one hand and motioned at the office around her. “And, I’ll be sleeping here. I could have stayed on the estate but we both agreed the space would be…better.”

“What’d he say?” Opal was watching Kuvira’s face carefully, gauging her emotions and worrying for her brother.

“He…didn’t say much.” Kuvira admitted with a sigh. “Told me I picked the best time for this, considering there are people trying to kill our friends and there’s political collapse looming in the distance--.” She chuckled and looked at the floor as she shook her head. “He was angry. And I can’t blame him. But we agreed to…talk. When this is all over, and we have time…we’ll talk.”

Opal felt like she’d been punched in the gut. But she wasn’t sure why. “For Latika?”

Kuvira slowly nodded again. “I don’t know what’ll happen, honestly. But if we can come away from this on good terms, then we’ll be okay.”

Opal knew she’d hurt Bolin, but telling Bataar Jr. had put Kuvira at risk to lose everything. She had to admit she hadn’t expected Kuvira to tell him in the first place.

“You shouldn’t have told him.” Opal told her, tears streaking down her face. “You shouldn’t--.”

“Opal.” Kuvira said gently. “It’s like you said. He deserved to know. And even if I didn’t tell him…well, you told Bolin. Bolin will tell Mako. Mako will tell…everyone. It’s better that he finds out from me, isn’t it?”

_I shouldn’t have said anything either._

“Kuvira…” Opal wiped at her eyes pointlessly and took a deep breath. This was her fault. _If I’d just kept my mouth shut._ “I’m so sorry.”

She saw Kuvira frown for the first time since she’d arrived, and when Kuvira took a slow step closer Opal’s body screamed at her to run. It wasn’t fear, but it was something that made her want to hide from Kuvira, and especially her brother.

Before Opal could get the door open enough to step through, she felt something slip around her waist. She glanced down in her hurry and saw a thin metal cable winding across her middle, not tight enough to stop her but just there enough to get her attention. She stopped and wiped her eyes, turning around when she heard Kuvira step up behind her.

“Opal.” Kuvira’s voice was soft, and when Opal looked up at her the cable dropped to the floor. “Relax.”

“Kuvira, don’t you realize what you’re going to lose?”

Kuvira’s eyes never left hers, and Opal felt a tightness spreading through her chest when she realized how sure Kuvira seemed. Of course she knew.

“Yeah, I do. I love Bataar, and talking might save our friendship—I hope it does...but I’ve made my decision.”

“Kuvira you can’t be serious.” It was different with Bolin. Opal had nothing but time that tied the two of them together. Kuvira had Latika and so much more to consider.

Kuvira’s hands came up slowly and cupped her face, calloused thumbs brushing away the tears still left on her cheeks. When Opal didn’t pull away, Kuvira’s expression softened as she leaned down and gently pressed their foreheads together.

“Opal.” Kuvira whispered. “Whatever happens…I’m not letting you go.”

It didn’t take the pain away, but Opal felt the ache in her chest begin to lessen. Kuvira would make everything okay. Opal trusted that whatever happened now, they’d face it together. That included the consequences, which she was afraid they would see sooner than later. They would be okay. She had to believe that.

“You’re staying here?” Opal asked, putting one of her hands over Kuvira’s.

“Yes.”

She nodded once. “Then I am too. I love you, Kuvira.”

The slightest of smiles pulled at the corner of Kuvira’s mouth, though her eyes seemed tired.

“I know.”

When she leaned down and kissed her, it was Opal who smiled as Kuvira reached behind her and shut the door, slowly turning the lock into place. They weren’t out of the woods yet. But for now, they still had each other. For now, it was enough.

* * *

 

The scream that tore from her throat pulled Jinora into consciousness. She forced herself to sit up as her eyes opened, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Sweat was rolling down her forehead and as she pawed at her face to wipe it off she heard Kai shifting to sit up in bed beside her.

“Jinora?” His voice was groggy, and she could hear Ikki mumbling as she tried to wake up in the bed on the other side of the room. “Jinora are you okay?”

“Bad dream.” Jinora panted. “Fine.”

The lamp on the nightstand clicked on a second later, the sudden illumination startling her. She looked over to see Ikki sitting up in her bed, watching them both worriedly. 

“Jinora?” 

“Bad dream.” Jinora repeated for her sister. “That’s all.”

“Again?” Ikki stood immediately, moving to the bed Jinora was sharing with Kai and sitting on the edge of it.

“Again?” Kai echoed. “What do you mean again?”

Jinora could do nothing but shake her head. “I’ve been having these…weird dreams lately. And seeing things that aren’t there…that aren’t real.”

“There was what happened in the Spirit World too…” Ikki added, causing Kai to arch one brow. “Plus the airship last night.”

Kai looked at her with immense worry and Jinora sighed. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” Jinora admitted, doing her best not to cry. “And last night Kuvira said something…something she said in one of my dreams…and the next thing I know I was seeing Asami instead of the airship and I just…I don’t know what any of it means. I don’t know how to stop it.”

Jinora tried to slow her breathing down and took a few moments to close her eyes in an attempt to compose herself. When she looked at Kai and Ikki again, the pair of them both exchanged a worried glance. 

“This doesn’t sound good.” Kai told her gently.

“You’re telling me.” Jinora snorted with a hint of bitterness. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Have you talked to anyone about it?”

“Ikki.” Jinora muttered. “I’ve only talked to Ikki. Lin once but I didn’t give details.”

“Maybe you should.” Kai continued. “Your dad, maybe? Kya?”

Jinora let out a loud sigh. She didn’t feel like arguing, and allowed herself to nod. “Kya. In the morning. Right now I just…need to calm down.”

“Do you want to talk to us about it too?” Ikki offered.

“No.” Jinora replied quickly. All she wanted was to cool down, catch her breath, and try to find sleep again.“You can come with me to talk to Kya but…I don’t want to think about it right now.”

Thankfully, other than a few more worried glances in her direction, Kai and Ikki accepted this. Ikki returned to her own bed, and the light from the nightstand went off moments later. Jinora remained sitting upright, and it wasn’t until well after Kai had laid back down that she dared return her head to the pillow.

“It’ll be okay, Jinora.” Kai murmured once she was settled, his hand finding her own over the covers. “Kya will know what to do.”

Jinora didn’t believe him. She wished she could, but part of her just didn’t. Something was wrong. She just didn’t know what.

“I hope so.” She managed. 

Jinora trained her eyes on the ceiling and waited, long after Kai and Ikki had both fallen back asleep. Soon, she was able to make out the furniture in the room through the darkness, but felt no ounce of tiredness. With the image of Opal and her bloody arrows freshly etched in the back of her mind, sleep did not return to her. But Jinora didn’t mind. At least not yet. Because for now, as long as she was awake, everything she saw was real. Despite the feeling she had that even that would change soon, she took comfort in the safety that came with the reality of being awake. 

* * *

 

The cell phone ringing on the desk was almost deafening. Opal closed her eyes tighter and buried her face against the pillow in an attempt to will the sound away, but she had no such luck. Only moments later, the warmth pressed against her back shifted, and the arm Kuvira had wrapped around her waist was removed as Kuvira sat up behind her. Opal let out a sigh as she listened, her eyes still shut as she held out hope that she'd be able to go back to sleep. 

"Hello?"

Kuvira's voice was easier to listen to than the ear-piercing ringing, but even still it wasn't the silence Opal longed for. 

Kuvira's voice was quieter when she spoke again, and Opal wondered if it was lowered for her benefit."Are you okay? What happened?"

Silence followed, and Opal was thankful. 

_I just want to go back to sleep._

"Yeah I'm at the guard station." Opal fought back a groan of frustration at the words. It likely meant Kuvira would be leaving. "No, I haven't seen Opal." Hearing her name caused her brow to quirk up in interest, sleep quickly beginning to fade from her mind. "No uh....no don't worry about it. I'm sure she's around. I'll call her."

_Who are you talking to?_

A few moments passed and Opal heard Kuvira sigh. After a pause, Opal gave up on sleep entirely and sat up, only to find Kuvira leaning against her desk, her cellphone held against one ear. A soft smile spread across Kuvira's lips when she saw Opal was awake, and it sent butterflies loose in Opal's stomach, only seconds before Kuvira's attention was drawn back to her phone.

"Sure thing, Korra. Yep, I'll be right there. I'll call Opal before I leave, okay? Okay. See you in a few."

Opal waited until Kuvira put her phone down to speak, noting how Kuvira's brow was creased with worry.

"Korra? I didn't know they were back."

"Just got here." Kuvira nodded. "They're okay."

Opal let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I was worried they wouldn't make it back today. Do you have to go?"

"Mmhmm." Kuvira grunted, though she didn't seem happy about it. When she extended her hand down, Opal took it, letting Kuvira pull her to her feet. "You do too, though. Korra wants to see both of us."

"Does she know what time it is?" Opal asked, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Kuvira's ear.

"I don't think she cares." Kuvira chuckled, turning her head slightly and taking hold of Opal's hand in order to place a gentle kiss against her palm. "But she said they were with Bataar right now."

"Well I don't think my brother will appreciate us showing up together." When Kuvira hummed her agreement a moment later, Opal continued. "But the domes are closed so I can't just glide over there."

"Don't worry about it." Kuvira shrugged, giving Opal's hand a squeeze. "We'll just wait a few minutes and I'll tell them you met me at the tram station."

"Bataar isn't going to buy that." 

"Well, it isn't exactly a lie." Kuvira countered. 

Opal conceded with another sigh, leaning forward just enough to leave a light kiss against Kuvira's lips. 

"Come on then." Opal told her. "We better go."

The few minutes Kuvira had wanted to wait was occupied with the pair of them gathering their things. When they finally left the guard station together, Opal could tell an immediate difference. Despite longing for closeness, Kuvira walked just out of her reach, though she kept up with Opal as they moved down the street. Opal knew it was for the best. Despite what Bolin and Bataar Jr. had been told, the rest of Zaofu didn't know what was going on between the two of them. Acting normal would keep the rumors from starting, and would keep all the problems inside the family. At least Opal hoped it would. Still, she didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention regardless of how badly she wanted to take Kuvira by the hand.

The tram to the estate was empty until they boarded, and Kuvira hesitated as Opal sat down, eventually choosing to settle on a seat close to her. When the doors slid shut, there was nothing but silence that reached Opal's ears until the tram shuddered to life and began to move.

It was only then that Kuvira sighed, her hand stretching across the half a seat's space between them to take Opal's hand gently.

"Korra and Asami will probably expect us to sleep on the estate tonight." Kuvira spoke quietly, her thumb brushing Opal's knuckles. "I'm sure I'll be holding the couch down, unless Bataar volunteers."

Opal nodded, squeezing Kuvira's fingers. She'd known better than to get her hopes up that the two of them could spend the night together. "Bolin has probably left my room by now...I hope."

The prospect of seeing Bolin again so soon caused Opal's stomach to drop. She knew how upset he'd been when she left him earlier, but now she smelled faintly of sex and _entirely_ of Kuvira. Her brother would likely be easier to avoid in that situation, so long as she kept her distance. 

The space grew between once more them as they stepped off the tram minutes later. The estate was dark, and Opal could see the silhouettes of guards roaming around the grounds. The heightened security did little for her. The pit in her stomach was turning into gnawing anxiety. She didn't know if Bataar had already told their parents, or what Korra and Asami would say when they saw them, and it scared her.

_How long will we have to hide?_

Kuvira went into the house before her, one arm stretching backwards to hold the door open to allow Opal to slip in effortlessly behind her. The silence between them was excruciating as they moved into the hall, though every step they took brought them closer to the faint voices coming from the living room.

The first person she saw in the living room when they entered was Bataar. He looked up when he heard Kuvira coming in, but when his eyes went over her shoulder to find Opal, his gaze became filled with nothing but contempt. Her brother’s anger was quickly replaced by the sight of Korra and Asami, both of them smiling wearily and looking relieved to see both Opal and Kuvira.

“You’re both okay.” Korra said with a soft sigh. Sokka was resting on her hip, but that didn’t stop Kuvira from stepping forward and wrapping her arms around both of them. The embrace was fleeting, and when they broke apart Kuvira moved to hug Asami also.

“We’re fine.” Kuvira laughed. “It was _you_ we were worried about.”

Considering everything she’d witnessed in the past few days, Opal wasn’t surprised to see the same exhaustion she felt in Asami’s eyes. Whatever the two of them had gone through in their absence, Opal could tell it weighed heavily on her. Part of her wanted to think better of moving to hug Asami, but Opal had a feeling Asami needed one as badly as she did. 

“You okay, ‘Sami?” Opal whispered as Asami leaned in to the embrace. 

A quiet “yeah” was her response, until Asami pulled away and held Opal at arm’s length, nodding once for added confirmation. “Just tired.”

“We’re going to have a busy day tomorrow.” Korra said with a firmness in her voice that echoed her authority as the Avatar. “With the Queen dead and the Red Lotus…”

“Korra.” Asami shot her wife a warning look, and Opal saw Asami’s eyes pointedly glance at Sokka. “Tomorrow.”

Korra’s features softened the slightest amount as she nodded. “Okay. I’ll just need to talk to all three of you in the morning.”The inclusion of herself and Bataar surprised Opal, but then Korra added: “And Su…my dad…”

“Korra.” Asami repeated.

“I know. Tomorrow.”

Opal noticed Kuvira out of the corner of her eye, her eyes trained on Bataar. When Bataar nodded once, his brow still creased angrily, Kuvira put on a comforting smile and looked at Korra and Asami.

“We’ll be here.” She assured them. 

“I’ll make sure I’m around.” Opal added. “You two look like you need some rest.”

This tiredness was punctuated by a yawn from Sokka, and Korra chuckled softly before pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

“Yeah. Bed would be nice.”

Asami was smiling when she looked at Bataar again. “Is Latika asleep?”

“Yes.” Her brother’s voice was strained, if only slightly. The change went unnoticed by Korra, but Opal saw the way Kuvira tensed and knew she’d heard it as well. Asami gave him an inquisitive look, but he pushed himself off the couch he was sitting on without acknowledging it. “She’s in her room. Mom and dad have been keeping a close eye on her. Now that Kuvira is back though, I’m sure she’ll be fine. She’ll be excited to see you both.” He crossed the living room and brought his uninjured arm up to hug Asami lightly. “I’ll be in the workshop if you need me.”

When Bataar started to pull away from Asami, Opal saw her looking at him with a furrowed brow. The ghost of a silent ‘are you okay?’ crossed her lips, and Opal felt as if the breath was knocked out of her when Bataar quickly shook his head. He thankfully didn’t give Asami time to question it further, and he turned from her to move between Opal and Kuvira. He hesitated for only a moment when he was between them, his head turned away from Opal to look at Kuvira.

“Goodnight. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight.” Kuvira echoed, the smile she gave him not quite reaching her eyes. 

Opal chose not to watch her brother leave, guilt churning in her gut. Korra was still consumed with giving Sokka all her attention, but Opal was horrified to see Asami watching them carefully. She watched silently in the few seconds that Asami’s eyes danced from Bataar’s back to Kuvira and back again. She knew something was wrong, but for now it didn’t seem as if she was sure of what. Opal felt suffocated by the thought more than thought of the rest of her family knowing. She wasn’t sure why, but she longed to go back to the privacy of her room.

She was granted that solitude when Korra yawned, and Asami bade them both goodnight in favor of going to the room she shared with Korra and Sokka. The feelings she’d had earlier that same night, longing to be close to Kuvira, they were long gone. All she wanted now was to be alone. The peace and privacy of her own room would allow her to regain control of her emotions and sort through her feelings. She needed to desperately. Once alone in the living room with Kuvira, all Opal wanted was the security of her bedroom.

“Are you going back to bed?” Kuvira asked, maintaining a respectable distance from her.

“Yeah. I’m not tired…but bed is good.”

Kuvira murmured her agreement before stepping around Opal to go back to her own room. She was smiling. “I’ll call you, okay?”

She had to resist running to her room and slamming the door behind her, but she did lock it once it was closed. Bolin was thankfully nowhere to be seen, though his things were still in her room. She’d have to deal with that later, and right now she didn’t have the energy to do so. She didn’t even care. The only thing she was aware of in the quiet of her room was the scent of Kuvira that still clung to her faintly despite everything. Opal tossed her phone onto the bed and stripped off her clothes, throwing them carelessly into the corner. The bathroom attached to her room was a welcome and familiar sight as Opal moved towards it. She cut the water to the hottest setting and waited until the bathroom was beginning to fill with steam before she stepped under the spray. The burning sting of the water affected her little, though she could feel that burn spreading over every inch of her. She reached for her soap once she began to become accustomed to the heat, and the steam was quickly paired with the strong smell of citrus. Opal felt like she stood under the pouring water for an hour before she rinsed herself off, but even the shower didn't help her. Exhaustion was setting in, but she knew sleep wouldn’t be returning to her for some time yet. When she finally drug herself out of the shower to dry off, she cursed herself. She didn’t feel better at all, the guilt at seeing her brother and how he looked at her nearly overwhelming. 

Her hair was still dripping with water when she returned to her bedroom, moving to the dresser and pulling out a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Once dressed she finally built up the courage to reach for her phone, finding it just where she’d left it on the bed. There was a missed call and accompanying voicemail from Mako, but Opal chose to ignore both of them.

_Not now._

There was nothing from Kuvira. It had only been a few minutes, and Opal knew that if Kuvira had said she’d call, then it was just a waiting game. Which was a game Opal deliberately decided she was not going to play. With a swipe of her finger, she cut her phone off and tossed it into the corner where her clothes lay. Climbing onto the bed, she flopped face down onto the pillow and bit back a scream of frustration. She waited until her face was hot with her own spent breath before she dared turn over, only to stare up pointlessly at the ceiling. No, sleep would not be returning. Opal was left with nothing but her own thoughts. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?”

* * *

 

Hiroshi let his fingers dance over the pistol in his hands. He had found it tucked safely in its holster, hung up with Asami’s jacket on the wall. Thoughts of his wife were fresh in his mind. It had been over twenty years since the triad had taken her from him, and now the Red Lotus threatened to take what was left of his family. 

_That isn’t going to happen._

Hiroshi had made his mind up on the matter. He didn’t have a very large window of opportunity and he needed to act while he had the chance—while he still had a relative amount of freedom. He just had to find a way out of Zaofu.

Hiroshi had considered leaving a note for Asami, trying to make her understand, but the knowledge of how badly his absence would hurt her caused guilt to grow until he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It would be better this way.

He didn’t have very many belongings, at least not out of what he’d brought with him from prison, but he had dressed himself in one of the suits Asami had brought with her. It was incredibly baggy and ill-fitting, and Hiroshi realized how much weight he’d lost during his stay at the prison. Nothing he planned on gaining back, and it was all he had. 

The rest he’d packed into a small suitcase, and once everyone was settled and in bed for the night he concealed the gun in his coat pocket and walked out the door. 

Hiroshi didn’t want to admit he didn’t have much of a plan for getting out of Zaofu, but from what he’d seen briefly as he examined blueprints there had to be maintenance panels somewhere to get outside the dome. 

_They’ll be closely monitored after what happened._

Hiroshi shook the thought from his mind and kept walking. He’d think of something. That’s what he kept telling himself until he heard the sharp voice behind him.

“Where are you off to, Hiroshi?”

He closed his eyes and sucked down a deep breath. Lin’s footsteps came closer, and when he heard her move in front of him he forced his eyes to reopen. 

“Where are you going?” Lin repeated, one eyebrow arching in curiosity as her arms crossed.

“For a walk…” 

Lin snorted quietly. “With a suitcase?” She shook her head and sighed. “What’s the gun for, Hiroshi?”

“Zaheer, preferably.” There was no point in lying anymore. He’d been caught. “Never mind…I’m guessing you’re here to return my monitoring bracelet.”

“I was.” Lin was watching him with high interest, and Hiroshi felt unsettled by her gaze.

“Well…get on with it.”

“Actually…” Lin trailed off, eventually shrugging. “This might be better. You want to help, right? And god knows we need all the help we can get—you’re far more intelligent than Varrick. Do you have a plan?”

“No. I need to get out first, find a car, go from there. The Red Lotus are still in Ba Sing Se-.”

“For now.” Lin nodded. “You have a little time.”

“And you’re letting me go? What about Raiko?”

“At this point in my life, Raiko can kiss my ass. I’ll cover for you. So long as no one recognizes you—and you’ve lost a lot of weight, have white hair—we’ll be fine. I’ll deal with Su.” She smirked ever so slightly and Hiroshi thought he heard a chuckle. “Besides, I’m retiring in six months. I don’t care what Raiko thinks.”

“I need to get out of here first, Lin.”

She nodded and turned away from him abruptly. She began walking away at a brisk pace, and Hiroshi had to struggle to catch up with her. 

“Where are we going?”

“Out.” Lin grunted. 

He followed her as quickly as he could manage, noticing that she was carefully avoiding the guards that were regularly patrolling the estate. The tram station that would take them to downtown was dark and quiet, but Hiroshi was hesitant to use the tram out of fear of gaining the guards’ unwanted attention.

“Lin-.”

“Shh.” She hissed at him, moving to the wall across the tracks. “This is for guard use only—usually emergencies.” With a flick of her wrists, the wall lowered before her, revealing a dimly lit staircase. “You shouldn’t even know it exists.”

“How many secrets does Zaofu _have_?” Hiroshi asked, arching his brow. 

“Too many.”

She ushered him into the opening, and once he was well on his way to the staircase she closed the gap behind her. “We’re going down.”

Hiroshi obeyed, walking down the stairs ahead of her, doing his best to look down and see the oncoming step beneath him to keep himself from falling. He let out a quiet breath of thanks when he reached the bottom, finding himself standing in front of a platinum lined door.

‘AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY’

“Are you authorized, Lin?” Hiroshi said in a teasing tone.

“Yup.” Lin replied, moving around him to the door. “Authorized to do what the hell I want.”

It took some finagling for Lin to open the door, and when it finally began to swing open Hiroshi heard Lin sigh. “Well, at least the alarm didn’t go off.”

“Ah, so…no authorization then.”

“I only know this exists because my sister is the one in charge.” Lin snorted. “That should give me some authority here, I think. Come on.”

When the lights came on, after the initial rush of blindness, Hiroshi found himself in a parking garage. There were dozens of military grade Satomobiles parked neatly in rows, as well as what appeared to be a small office like space in the back corner. That was where Lin headed, leaving Hiroshi where he stood. He heard her cursing loudly moments later, followed by a loud and metallic crashing sound. 

He considered briefly going to see if she needed help, but she finally returned brandishing a set of keys. One click and a nearby Satomobile beeped in response. Lin seemed satisfied, and Hiroshi barely had the reflexes to catch the keys when she tossed them to him.

“There you go.” She nodded once. “The door to the ramp only opens with earthbending so I’ll have to help you.”

“Wont the guards notice this is gone?”

“Yup.” Lin replied. “They’ll also notice I trashed the office and put a hole in the cage over the keys. But the guards only come down here once or twice a week. So they shouldn’t notice _soon_.”

She strode over to him and grabbed his arm, turning his wrist over so she could see the face of his watch. “I’m telling Su you’re gone in five hours. She can deal with what the guards may or may not know.”

“What about the bracelet?”

“I’ll handle it.”

Hiroshi nodded slowly. He was actually leaving. He hadn’t expected to get this far, but now he needed a plan.

_I suppose I have five hours._

_“_ Find a phone before those five hours are up. Call Shin. He still has triad contacts, even in the Earth Kingdom. He’ll help you.”

“Alright. Do you have his number?”

Lin frowned slightly, jogging back over to the office. She was gone for only moments, returning with a piece of paper in hand. She passed it over quickly, Shady Shin’s number written across it in red ink. “I’ll tell him you’ll call. Just don’t get caught. I don’t want to deal with Raiko _and_ Su.”

“I thought Raiko could kiss your ass.”

“He can. Now get in the fucking car. The alarm might still go off.”

Hiroshi realized it was wise to keep any further objections to himself, so he held his hand out for Lin to shake. When she took it firmly, he smiled at her. “Thank you, Lin. I appreciate this.”

“Well, let’s hope you can come up with a way to stop the Red Lotus while you’re out there and we’ll call it even. Especially after I have to tell Korra and Asami you’re gone.”

_Asami. I’m doing this for her. For both of them, and for Sokka. But I didn’t even tell her…_

Hiroshi sighed. “Lin….Tell Asami…tell Asami I’m sorry.”

Asami would understand…he hoped. This had to work. Even without a plan, Hiroshi had to trust himself. It would come.

“I will.” Lin promised. “There should be a GPS in the car.”

Hiroshi nodded and made his way to the car Lin had given him, putting his suitcase of belongings in the front seat. Lin was walking through the rows of Satomobiles as he buckled his seatbelt and put the key in the ignition, and he finally saw her come to a stop next to the ramp that would lead him above ground and to his freedom. 

It had been a long time since Hiroshi had been behind the wheel of one of his own creations. _No…This is new. Asami made this one._

The thought caused a strong wave of pride to surge through his chest and he found himself smiling as he turned the Satomobile so he could make his way to Lin. By the time he reached her, the earthen door had been opened and he could see the night sky above him, partially obscured by the dome overhead. 

He eased his way past Lin who was watching him from where she stood, and he felt compelled to lift two fingers to his forehead and give her a mock-salute. Lin flashed the faintest of smiles and gave him one last nod of approval before he pressed his foot to the ignition and sped up the ramp. 

The access road he came out on was narrow, but he would make due. It didn’t matter, because he knew the road would not last forever. His eyes darted to the GPS on the dashboard and he reached out, selecting the first address in Ba Sing Se that popped up on the menu. He didn’t care where in the city it was, as long as he got there.

_Five hours. Let’s make it count. I hope Asami can forgive me._


	29. Note

I’ve been debating doing something like this for a while now, but I feel like now there’s no point in putting it off any longer. This fic, as unfinished as it is, is done. I’ve tried for over a year to find the motivation to keep going, and have been able to grind out the occasional chapter, but not without rampant complaints and frustration on my part. I’ve spent the past few months trying to force myself to write because to me this piece deserves to be finished in its entirety but as it stands right now I just can’t do it. I started the downhill slope a long time ago and no kicking and screaming on my part could stop it. 

However that may not mean this fic will remain unfinished forever. I’ve pre-ordered the comic that’s coming out this fall and maybe that will renew my love for Korra, Asami and co. enough for me to gather my sanity back together and keep going. We shall see— something I’ve said a lot to many people regarding this fic for a long time. 

I appreciate all the comments and messages I’ve gotten that express each individual desire for me to continue, and I appreciate all the readers who helped make How to Live with a Ghost all that it was and more. The love I received while writing these fics has been overwhelming and I will never forget or fail to be grateful for that. 

This decision has nothing to do with the content of my fics themselves. I don’t regret a single thing I’ve written. (Okay, maybe one thing, but Naga had to go). I’m proud of the content I’ve produced and posted for others to enjoy. I wrote for myself first and foremost and was just glad to share the love with others and get that love back in return. 

I just wanted to give the few people that still read this a chance to understand that as it stands, this is done. For now. Maybe forever. 

(I hope not forever, but I won’t make promises I can’t keep).

If I do write again, I’ll just delete this chapter then proceed as normal.

 

I love you all so much and thank you for everything. 

 

See you later, Sunshine.


End file.
